Aniki!
by Tsun-slasher
Summary: Tributo a Ryoga Echizen. Una historia de porque NUNCA debes permitir a tu hermano mayor meterse en tu vida. RyomaSakuno MomoAnn RyogaOOC 26 Cap. El fin.
1. Goma de Mascar

N/A: Q hay, ppl! Graxxxxx por los review del otro fic, a pesar de que muchos pidieron continuación no creo que sea capaz de hacerla…mataría su imaginación!¡A mi tb me gusto el intercambio de raquetas! Se me vino a la mente…snif….hell, me estoy poniendo sentimental…bueno, cambiando de tema…Quién se une a la protesta por un final decente? Hahaha…Ah cierto, la siguiente canción no me pertenece…ya quisiera yo escribir algo asi…pero es de…bueno…no lo se…n.n

Ryoma: Humm…

¡Ryoma!

Ryoma: ¿Otra vez?

Espera, tú YA debes estar en USA. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane

¿Eso quiere decir que te vas a quedar aquí para toda la vida?

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane

¿Si o no?

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane

Ryoma ¬¬

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane

YA! DEJA DE DEC-

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane

(Pensando) Recuerda, personaje favorito… personaje favorito… personaje favorito…

No me pertenece PoT, pero muy pronto a Takeshi Konomi tampoco le pertenecerá! ¡POR QUE LO VAMOS A LINCHAR POR EL FINAL QUE HIZO!

**Aniki!**

**Goma de Mascar**

_When in the springtime of the year  
When the trees are crowned with leaves  
When the ash and oak, and the birch and yew  
Are dressed in ribbons fair_

Ryoma estaba en los vestidores, ese había sido un día muy extraño.

PONK!

Ah si, en estos momentos estaba entreteniéndose en hacer globos con su gomas de mascar.

Decíamos que había sido un día extraño por el repentino cambio de clima.

En la mañana, mientras Ryoma estaba en el tejado, trataba de evitar los rayos del sol con su gorra. El cielo estaba despejado, incluso cuando saludó a Fuji, que estaba sentado en uno de los ventanales, sonriendo como siempre.

Kaoru pasó sin verlo, mientras iba a clase.

Recordó que aun estaba soleado cuando comía con Momoshiro en la cafetería.

PONK!

En cuanto salio para los vestidores el cielo ya estaba nublado. Y cuando Kawamura pasó después corriendo, ya estaba lloviendo.

En los vestidores solo estaban Eiji, Oishi y Inui, los dos primeros estaban amarrando sus zapatillas, lo cual evito que Eiji corriese a darle uno de sus famosos abrazos, y el último ya estaba listo y leía su cuaderno verde con atención.

PONK!

Fuera la lluvia era peor de lo que se escuchaba dentro.

Pero no era ningún inconveniente para que entrenase.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, es por eso que no pudo ver a la figura que se acercaba. El sonido del agua al caer también lo distrajo.

PONK!

No supo lo que había pasado hasta que algo le impidió moverse.

Sakuno Ryuzaki había escogido un mal día para probar esa nueva goma de mascar.

Y Ryoma no pudo mas que pensar en que problema se había metido cuando el globo que había hecho se pego al de la nieta de su entrenadora.

_When owls call the breathless moon  
In the blue veil of the night  
The shadows of the trees appear  
Amidst the lantern light_

Los demás jugadores de Seigaku salían en esos momentos hacia las canchas. Afortunadamente para ellos, Tezuka no estaba allí.

Desafortunadamente para Ryoma, él y Sakuno sí.

- Uh… ¿Ese no es o-chibi?- pregunto Eiji, inocentemente.

- Si…que extraño…parece estar hablando con la nieta de la entrenadora- comento a su vez Oishi.

A ese comentario Momoshiro giro y puso su brazo para evitar que la lluvia no lo dejase ver. Al instante, halo a todos los muchachos a la pared más cercana con gestos histéricos y murmullos que parecían chillidos.

- ¡Hey, Momo! ¡Tranquilízate!-

- Fsh…¡Suéltame!-

- ¿Que no ven? ¡Se están besando!-

- Nada de eso, O-chibi todavía es muy pequeño…- dijo Eiji cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡¡¡Se están besando!- dijo Momo nuevamente, con una sonrisa divertida.

- Eso es cierto- afirmo Inui, sacando su temido cuaderno verde y escribiendo frenéticamente.

- Eh, que divertido- dijo Fuji.

Con la confirmación de Inui, todos hicieron lo que debían hacer en estos casos.

Espiar al pequeñín de primer año.

_When owls call the breathless moon  
In the blue veil of the night  
The shadows of the trees appear  
Amidst the lantern light_

Por otro lado, Sakuno realmente estaba teniendo un problema respiratorio.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Salir corriendo? ¿Tratar de separarse? ¿Moverse?

Ryoma también tenía un mal momento.

¿Cómo se separaría a tiempo para sus prácticas? ¿Tezuka estará ya en las canchas? ¿Por qué demonios se le ocurrió justo hoy masticar goma de mascar?

Sakuno evitaba del todo momento mirar a Ryoma, a pesar de que al estar pensando en que hacer, éste haya cerrado los ojos.

Luego de unos segundos, Ryoma los abrió finalmente y halo un poco, consiguiendo que el chicle se mezclara más. Y que se acercaran más, también.

Prácticamente toda la sangre de Sakuno había ido a su rostro.

Terminaremos besándonos, pensó y su sonrojo se hizo mas profundo todavía.

Cuando Ryoma habló su voz sonó extraña- Ryuzaki, hala al otro lado-

Sakuno afirmó.

Por más que trataban lo único que consiguieron fue que los globos se desinflaran.

_We've been rambling all the night  
And some time of this day  
Now returning back again  
we bring a garland guy_

- ¡Dejen de espiar a Echizen! Eso no es correcto- dijo Oishi.

- ¡Oh vamos!

- Oh…creo que me perdí- dijo una voz detrás de ellos- ¡Hey, ustedes!

Todos se helaron.

- ¿Conocen a Ryoma Echizen? Un chico de séptimo grado, esta de titular en el club de tennis…anda siempre con una gorra como…esta!- saca una gorra blanca con una R- ¿Lo conocen…? ¡Esperen! ¡Yo los conozco a ustedes!

Los titulares voltearon lentamente.

- ¡TU!- dijeron todos, lo más bajo posible.

- ¡Casi haces que nos maten!- dijo Eiji, señalando al personaje.

- Hai! Pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, ¿Sin rencores, cierto? Ahora ando buscando a chibi-suke. ¿Lo han visto?

- ¿Para que buscas a Echizen?- pregunto Oishi, con los brazos cruzados.

- Para matarlo- todos se ponen a la defensiva- ¡Era una broma! Solo venia a saludarlo…me aburría en casa.

- ¿Vives con Echizen?

- Eh…si, al menos hasta que empiece la universidad…solo que el todavía no lo sabe…llegue cuando el se había ido- dijo el joven, con tono aburrido, obviamente los titulares estaban distrayéndolo de su propósito.

- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- comento éste de repente.

- ¿Nosotros? Nada…-

- ¿Nada? ¿Qué están viendo?- trata de acercarse pero ellos se lo impiden- ¿Eh?

- No es nada…O-chibi estaba…en su salón…-

- ¿Ryoma? ¿En su salón? No suena como el…

- Eh…¿dije salón? Quise decir…en los vestidores…-

Momoshiro y Eiji se encargaron de alejarlo del lugar.

Pero Ryoga Echizen no es ningún tonto, y sabía que ocultaban algo. Asi que en cuanto los titulares lo tuvieron fuera de vista, dio la vuelta al edificio y se encontró con el hermoso cuadro de su hermanito con una chica de trenzas.

No podía verlos bien aun, incluso pensó que estarían besándose pero…nada mas lejano al comportamiento de su hermano.

En cuanto estuvo cerca no sabia si echarse a reír por la situación de Ryoma o por la cara que ponían los titulares.

_"A garland guy we bring you here  
And at your door we stand  
It is a sprout well budded out  
The work of Our Lord's hand"_

- Eh, ¡Hola chibi-suke!- saludo afablemente el joven.

- ¿Uh?-

- Vine a ver tus practicas, estaba aburrido y me dije…'Chibi-suke aun esta en la escuela, por qué no ver como juega y de paso conocer en donde estudia mi hermanito' Llegue y me hubiese perdido de no ser por tus amigos…- señalo la pared en donde estaban todos, al ver que Ryoga señalaba hacia allá y que Ryoma los miraba con la peor expresión, terminaron por ocultarse totalmente en la pared- ¡Y heme aquí! Y… ¿Cómo has estado, chibi-suke?

Esperó a que Ryoma dijese una respuesta que no iba a venir.

- Oh, ya veo…- los observo bastante rato, Sakuno sentía mas vergüenza de la que había sentido en su vida entera- ¿Con que, no solo en tennis, no?-

Esta vez Ryoma se esforzó dándole una mirada asesina.

- Ya, ya…haber- dijo mirándolos de cerca- ¡Que lío han hecho ambos aquí!…solo tienes que cortar tu parte, chibi-suke…-

Claro, lo que Ryoga decía parecía fácil, pero para Ryoma moverse mas centímetros hacia ella no lo era.

- Vamos, no te va a morder- dijo con sorna.

Ryoma gruñó.

Hoy no era su día, primero Ryuzaki, luego Ryoga.

Luego de varios sonrojos por parte de Sakuno y gruñidos gracias a Ryoma, se separaron.

- ¿Ves? ¿Ya salio cierto?- Ryoma hizo un globo con su chicle de manera arrogante, Ryoga lo reventó y termino en la cara del príncipe.

Ryoma lo miro furioso.

- Jajajaja… ¡No me mires de esa manera! Hubieses visto tu cara hace unos segundos…Además…no es mi culpa que seas tan baka como para acabar asi…-

Con esto, desordeno el cabello de Ryoma, riendo como de costumbre.

_And so they linked their hands and danced  
Round in circles and in rows  
And so the journey of the night descends  
When all the shades are gone_

- ¡Tienen suerte de que haya estado cerca, chibi-suke! ¡Quien sabe hasta cuando hubieses estado pegado a esta jovencita!- Ryoga concluyo riendo, obviamente había un doble sentido allí.

Ryoma le envió una mirada gélida.

- Cállate…-

El mayor de los Echizen rió con ganas, ¡Como disfrutaba hacer que su hermano perdiese la paciencia!

Hubiese continuado riendo si no fuese por que la muchacha al lado de su pequeño hermano lo veía con expresión interrogante, giro hacia ella y en cuanto lo hizo ésta bajo la cabeza, avergonzada.

- Oh… ¡Hola! ¿No sabes quien soy, verdad? Seguramente el baka de mi hermano no habla de mí…si…soy su hermano mayor, Ryoga Echizen…- todo esto lo dijo con una sonrisa, y Sakuno no pudo dejar de pensar que era muy diferente a Ryoma – Y… ¿Quién eres tú?

- Yo…soy Sakuno Ryuzaki…mucho gusto- se inclina ligeramente- Yo no sabia que Ryoma-kun tuviese un hermano.

- Je, si… y no me extraña… pareciese que tuviese vergüenza de mi- dijo el chico rodando sus ojos- ¡Quien sabe!

La chica sonrió levemente, aun conservaba el nerviosismo de lo que había pasado hace poco con la goma de mascar.

- ¿Estas en la misma clase que chibi-suke?-

- H…hai-

- ¿Y es asi allí también?- dijo señalando el rostro furico del príncipe.

Sakuno no supo que responder.

- ¡Hum! ¡Miren la hora! Ya debemos irnos, chibi-suke- gira hacia Sakuno- ¡Adiós Sakuno-chan! Te espero en las canchas, chibi-suke! Y…un consejo para ambos… la próxima vez… no lo hagan cuando están masticando chicle…-

Sakuno se sonrojo furiosamente, Ryoma solo le envió otra de sus famosas miradas.

_The songs of birds seem to fill the wood  
That when the fiddler plays  
All their voices can be heard  
Long past their woodland days_

- Hum-

Ryoga no se fue, sino que se quedo viendo en la pared donde antes estaban los titulares.

'Vamos hermano, no me hagas avergonzarme' pensó, esperando que el chico no tenga solamente al tennis en la cabeza.

- P…perdon por…lo de hace un rato, Ryoma-kun…yo…yo no me fije hacia donde iba…y…-

- No tiene importancia- intervino, indiferente.

Ambos se quedaron callados, si seguían asi Sakuno no iba a poder soportarlo, miraba el suelo y jugaba con sus manos.

- Tengo que practicar-

Y asi, sin nada más que decir se fue, dirigiéndose hacia las canchas, a entrenar.

¡PLOM!

- ¡Auch!- dijo Ryoma cogiendo su cabeza, su hermano acababa de darle un golpe ligero en ella.

- ¡Eres un baka, chibi-suke!-

- ¡No me digas asi!-

- No hay entrenamiento hoy, acabo de ir a ver y no hay nadie…solo un letrero que lo dice…-

- Mmm…-

- ¿Sabes que? Eres un inconciente… de pequeño eras diferente…-

- Me alegra escucharlo- dijo, recordando que fue justamente en esa época que su hermano era mucho mejor en tennis que el.

- No lo digo por eso- suspiro- Mírala… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan duro con ella?

Sakuno aun seguía en el sitio que él la había dejado, pero luego, como si despertara de una catalepsia, tembló un poco y salio hacia la lluvia, caminaba lentamente. Sacó un paraguas y se alejo.

Ryoma no entendía lo que quería decir su hermano, le había dicho la verdad a Ryuzaki… había sido algo rudo, pero no le había mentido.

- Le dije la verdad, tengo que ir a entrenar…- contesto con las cejas arqueadas, mostrando que no sabia de que hablaba.

- No eso… ¡Agh! ¿Qué te han hecho todo el tiempo que me fui?-

El chico lo miro fulminante, después de todo, era su culpa por lo que el tenia ese mal humor, la de los sempais por espiarlo y por la lluvia, que había evitado que practique, cosa que deseaba desde que se levantó esa mañana.

- Mmm…Mada mada dane…- contesto, con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

_The songs of birds seem to fill the wood  
That when the fiddler plays  
All their voices can be heard  
Long past their woodland days_

Luego de salir de la escuela, ambos habían estado caminando pacíficamente, Ryoma pensó que tal vez su hermano ya se había aburrido de fastidiarlo.

Pronto supo que estaba equivocado.

- Haber….dilo…-

- ¿Qué?

- Ya sabes- Ryoma lo miro interrogante- … ¿'Gracias hermano'?

- ¿Por qué debería?-

- ¿Por que? ¿Como que porque? ¡Te saque de esa vergonzosa situación con aquella chica!

- Hum…- Ryoga miraba a otro lado- ¿Por qué regresaste?

- Porque…hace tiempo que no veo al viejo, y… además, tenia descanso en la universidad…- Ryoma asiente- Hey, ya no ando en malos pasos…soy un chico bueno.

- Hum…-

Ryoga miro de reojo al chico que estaba a su lado. Y se dijo de repente que había ido a Japón para visitarlo, ¡Era su hermano mayor después de todo!

- ¿Y…quien era aquella chica?-

- Es la nieta de la entrenadora…-

- Ah…- seguían caminando, decidió cambiar de tema ya que su hermano estaba de mal humor- Estoy aburrido… ¿Qué tal si salimos?-

- Pero ya estamos en la calle-

Ryoga no le hizo caso- Podemos ir a ver una película y luego a comer algo…-

- No gracias-

- Luego a jugar con las maquinas… ¡Hace tanto que no lo hago!- para de pronto- Verdad…me lleve tu gorra, aquella vez… ¿Recuerdas?

Saca nuevamente la gorra blanca.

- Tómala…-

- No, mejor quédatela-

- ¡Eh! ¡Gracias chibi-suke!- se pone la gorra- Me queda mejor que a ti…

Revuelve nuevamente el cabello de su hermano menor, riendo al final.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Vamos! ¡Una carrera de aquí a la casa!-

- ¡No pienso hac…!

- ¡Uno, Dos y Tres!- sale corriendo.

- Ah…-

Pero Ryoga regreso a los pocos minutos.

- Jejeje, chibi-suke… no recuerdo por donde era la casa…-

Mada Mada Dane, aniki…pensó Ryoma, y pedía mentalmente que aun tuviese dignidad luego de esa visita de su hermano.

_Who will go down to those shady groves  
And summon the shadows there  
And tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms  
In the springtime of the year_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Ryoga-kun es tan lindo!

Ryoga: See…ese soy yo…

Ryoma: ¬.¬ Mada mada dane

Eh, antes de que los hermanitos Echizen hagan algo más…

Ryoga (riendo): ¿¡Acabas de decir que me falta mucho! ¡A mi!

Ryoma: Hum…

Ryoga: ¡Un partido, ahora!

Chicos…

Ryoma: ¡Ya te gane una vez!

Ryoga: Y yo unas diez…

Ryoma: ¡Eso fue cuando tenía cuatro años!

Ryoga: Pero te gane…

¡Chicos!

Aparece una cancha de tennis de repente.

- ¡Juguemos!

u.u Hay, ¡demonios!

Gracias por leer esta historia, dedicado a todos los que tienen hermanos mayores y saben lo fastidioso que es eso! …Gomen si el primer capitulo es algo aburrido, les prometo que mejorara!Aunque les agradecería que me dijecn q tal està, de eso dpnd q lo termine…n.n Ah…y para la gente que no conoce a Ryoga, es el hermano adoptado de Ryoma, un cuero ciertamente. Tiene el carácter parecido a Nanjiroh, aun asi se lleva bien con el príncipe. Aparece en la película, se supone que huyo de su casa y ando vagando, para hacerla mas corta conoció a un sujeto que le ofrecía dinero a cambio de que aceptara ser de su equipo, este tipo ganaba dinero con juegos arreglados, amenazaba al equipo contrario, y casualmente uno de esos equipos resulto siendo Seigaku, pero ellos se negaron a perder a propósito (Go Tezuka Go!), asi que tomaron de rehenes a los titulares menos a Tezuka, Fuji y Ryoma. Finalmente el hermano mayor se da cuenta que estaba en el camino del mal y ayuda a Ryoma a salvar a sus amigos. Al final le dice que encuentre un gran sueño y le quita su gorra XD. ¿No es lindo? Jajaja…ah... cierto…se atrevio a llamar a Tezuka 'anticuado y estoico capitán'. Duh, me pregunto que hubiese hecho Tezuka si jugaba contra el… ¡VEINTE VUELTAS AHORA! Jajaja…Gracias nuevamente!


	2. La decisión de Ryoga

N/A: Hola a todos! Solo para que tengan una idea de cómo exactamente Ryoga se va a meter en la vida de Ryoma aquí les dejo este capitulo, y si! Adivinaron de donde me inspire! El opening de la ultima temporada…n.n Jejeje, quiero decirles tb que yo soy la hermana mayor, a pesar de que soy mas baja que mi hermanito ¬¬, y se que soy muy fastidiosa! Jejeje

Sobre si es Ryoma-Sakuno, si!… Ryoga es…DEMASIADO hiperactivo y no es tan inocente como Ryoma, por eso como que no lo veo con Sakuno. Ryoga fue adoptado a los seis años, se parece a Nanjiroh de pequeño porque asi Dios lo quiso, realmente no comparten material genético…XD y cuando crece es una copia mejorada de Ryoma (babeando) solo que con el carácter de Nanjiroh, es decir, súper hiperactivo y gusta de fastidiar a su hermano. ¡Súper gracioso también!

Ryoma: ¡Yo gane!

Ryoga: Ja! Nada de eso, chibi-suke! Yo gane!

Ryoma: ¡Era dentro!

Ryoga: Fue fuera…

Ryoma: ¡DENTRO!

Ryoga: Maa maa… ¡No grites, chibi-suke! Haces que me avergüence…

Ryoma: Bien, que ella diga quien gano…

Eh… No te refieres a mi…¿cierto?

Ryoma y Ryoga: ...(me miran sugestivamente)

Yo…yo... ¡Esta bien, esta bien…No lo vi! . 

PoT no me pertenece…sino… ¿Ustedes creen que aquel bombón (aka Ryoga) aparecería solo en la película? XD

No en serio, ¿Eso creen?

**Aniki!**

**La decisión de Ryoga**

Nanjiroh y Rinko los esperaban en la puerta.

Si alguna vez ustedes han llegado de noche a su casa sin dar aviso alguno, con su hermano menor de paso, sabrán exactamente la expresión de Rinko.

- ¿Por qué han llegado tan tarde?

Ryoma no respondió. El joven a su lado, en cambio, con una sonrisa característica dijo con tono indiferente- Maa…Maa… fue mi culpa. Yo hice que chibi-suke se demorase buscándome, me perdí porque aun no conozco bien esta ciudad…-

Nanjiroh solo empezó a reír y desordeno el cabello de ambos jóvenes, Rinko los miro con el ceño fruncido por largo rato, pero después sonrió e invito a Ryoga a que contase como le había ido todo este tiempo. Ryoma se disculpo y dijo que haría sus tareas.

Entro a su dormitorio, saco de su mochila, sus cuadernos, lapiceros y… una bolsa multicolor.

Se sentó en su escritorio y no pudo hace la tarea, las risas de su hermano y padre interrumpían con su concentración. Escucho la puerta y la voz de Nanako apareció también en la conversación.

Cogio la bolsa multicolor y la abrió. Allí Ryoga y Ryoma habían puesto las cosas que habían ganado esa tarde.

Si, para Ryoma era un verdadero misterios el como Ryoga lo convenció de ir a las maquinas.

- Meow…-

El joven saco uno de los juguetes en forma de ratón.

- Karupin…- el gato maulló alegremente y empezó a jugar con el.

Las risas de afuera había acabado y Ryoma, al fin, empezó su tarea.

- Hasta mañana- La puerta se abrió y Ryoga antro por ella, su hermano menor no se inmuto, ni siquiera se molesto en dirigirle la palabra, siguió con su tarea, hasta que la acabo.

No tenía mucha, por que de lo contrario jamás hubiese aceptado salir con Ryoga.

Aunque, con el nunca se sabe.

Ya alistaba su mochila para mañana, cuando noto que Ryoga no había dicho palabra, cosa bastante rara.

Volteo, pensando que talvez se había quedado dormido.

- ¡Ah!- Salto Ryoma, soltando un pequeño grito, su hermano se retorcía en carcajadas.

- ¿Te….te…jajaja…asuste?- dijo aun riendo.

Ryoma le envió una mirada glacial.

'¿Por qué?' pensó, mientras hacia caso omiso de las risas de Ryoga y se preparaba para dormir.

- Hmmm…-

-¿Dónde dormiré?-

- Hmmm…-

- Me parece que aquí estará bien…-

- ¿Aquí?- dijo al fin Ryoma, no había pensado realmente en donde dormiría su hermano.

- Claro, no querrás que duerma fuera, ¿no?-

Ryoma rodó sus ojos, con cansancio- ¿Me queda esa opción?

- Hoe, ahora por eso dormiré aquí…- y guiño un ojo.

Su hermano resoplo, esto acabara con su dignidad y paciencia. Karupin maulló y subió de un salto a su cama.

- ¿Aun conservas ese gato?- Algo en la voz de Ryoga había cambiado.

- Hai-

- Y… ¿Duerme aquí?-

- Hai…-

De pronto, Ryoma recordó que a Ryoga no le agradaba Karupin, aun asi Ryoga no dijo nada y salio a cambiarse.

Luego de ponerse sus pijamas, Ryoma también salio para lavarse.

Ryoga salía en ese momento bostezando.

- Ow…. Todo tuyo, chibi-suke…-

Al entrar a la habitación, Ryoga pudo examinar más a fondo el cuarto.

Parecía normal, un gran espejo al lado de su cama, unas cuantas pelotas de tennis tiradas, libros y un pequeño estereo que parecía no haber sido usado nunca, pero aun asi Ryoga se pregunto porque pensaba que faltaba algo…

- Claro, esto no es normal. No hay CD's no hay nada… al parecer el enano solo piensa en tennis…-

Y luego se dijo, con renovada energía. 'Eso cambiara…Mañana arreglare este estereo para comenzar…¡Ha! Cuando me vaya este cuarto y chibi-suke serán otra cosa!'

Arreglo su futon cerca de la cama de Ryoma y se acostó.

Ryoma apareció rato después, algo enojado porque ya no había pasta dentrifica, se acostó y agradeció que su hermano se haya quedado dormido pronto.

En la mañana siguiente…

Era el comienzo de un nuevo día…y Ryoma aun seguía dormido.

Hoy tenia escuela…y Ryoma seguía dormido.

Ya era tarde…y Ryoma seguía dormido.

¿Saben a donde quiero llegar?

Bien, entonces no culpen a Ryoga si quiso ayudar a su pequeño hermano…porque el es un buen hermano mayor.

¡PLAF!

- Itai! ¿¡Que haces!- gritó Ryoma, quitando de su cara la almohada que Ryoga le acababa de lanzar.

- ¿Qué que hago? ¿Tienes idea de que…?- Ryoga no termino porque se le quedo viendo y empezó a reír histéricamente.

Ryoma frunció el entrecejo.

- Tienes…tienes…- dijo, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas producto de su risa- ¡Tienes pijamas de pescaditos!

Debió suponerlo, sus pijamas…

Se levanto de mala gana.

- ¿Quién te las regalo? ¿Mama? -

Mirada de odio incrementándose.

- Demo, al menos te ves… ¿Cómo se dice? Oh si, adorable…- y al instante echóse a reír mas fuertemente que antes.

Al salir Ryoma cerro la puerta con fuerza, incluso asi se oían las risotadas de su hermano.

- Ohayou, Ryoma- saludo su prima.

- Mphm…- Al ver el desayuno su mirada se ablando- Comida japonesa…

- La hizo Ryoga, muy temprano- dijo Nanako, lavando los platos.

En ese momento este salía del cuarto de Ryoma, y observo que Ryoma miraba el desayuno, como si no pudiese creer que estaba allí.

- ¡Hoe, Hoe! ¡Yo mismo la hice, asi que te lo vas a comer!- La expresión de Ryoma cambia mientras come- ¿A que sabe bien?

- Mama salio temprano- empezó Ryoga- Asi que también hice tu almuerzo…

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?-

- Je, he aprendido mucho después que me fui-

Resultaba gracioso ver a Ryoga comportándose como un ejemplo de hermano mayor.

- Oh, es cierto… no voy a poder recogerte hoy, asi que tendrás que venir solo.

Ryoma suspiro aliviado.

Aunque…había algo raro en todo esto, culpen a Ryoma por ser tan ingenuo, pues pensó que su hermano había cambiado misteriosamente de la noche a la mañana.

Ya en la escuela, Sakuno Ryuzaki estaba más que dispuesta a pedirle una disculpa a Ryoma, aunque realmente no fuese la culpa de ella.

Pensaba en lo que diría que no se fijo en el camino, pues tropezó con alguien.

- Itai…- murmuro ese alguien, ofreciéndole una mano a la joven de trenzas- Daijoubu des ka?

- Mou…er…¡Hai!- dijo Sakuno, viendo de quien se trataba- ¡R…Ryoma-kun!

- Ohayou, Ryuzaki-

Esta se levanto rápidamente y en menos de cinco segundos ya había dicho más de diez veces 'Perdon' con las mejillas rosas.

- Honto ni gomen-nasai!-

- Te disculpas demasiado, además, fuiste tu la que caíste-

- Demo…-

- Ya es tarde- y se fue, Sakuno se quedo un rato más hasta que proceso lo que el chico había dicho.

- ¡Mou! ¡Es tarde!-

Las clases fueron normales, los profesores dando clases…en la hora del almuerzo sin embargo, Ryoma noto que su hermano había mandado un ración para dos.

- Humm…-

Sakuno había estado buscando a Ryoma por todas partes, luego recordó que el lugar favorito del príncipe era la azotea.

Abrió con fuerza la puerta, y allí estaba.

- ¿Ryuzaki?-

- Eh… yo…yo…- se acerco y le entrego unos dulces- Yo lo hice…

- Demo, mi aniki ya me dio dos raciones…-

- Oh- dijo ella, desilusionada.

- Mmm… aunque… no estoy seguro que sea saludable comer algo que ha preparado el…-

Ryoma le paso parte de su doble ración y Sakuno acepto feliz.

- ¿Ryoga-kun se quedara por mucho tiempo?- dijo con el propósito de hacer conversación.

- Wakaranai…- dijo Ryoma, comiendo algo de los dulces.

- Ryoma-kun…lo…de ayer…yo…lo siento…- dijo Sakuno, mirando al piso.

- Uh?- y comiendo otro poco mas agrego- No tiene importancia, ya te lo dije-

Ambos terminaron, la nieta de la entrenadora feliz de que haya tenido una conversación con el príncipe y que este haya aceptado sus dulces y la haya invitado a comer. Por su parte, Ryoma pensaba en que clase de entrenamiento les pondría hoy Inui y Tezuka.

- ¡Wow! ¿Ryoma-sama? ¿Ryoma-sama?

Era Osakada, por supuesto. Nadie con el oído en perfecto estado seria capaz de no escucharla.

- Hmm…-

- ¿Es cierto que tienes un hermano?- Esta vez fue Horio el que pregunto.

- Eiji-sempai nos contó que ayer vino…-

- Hmm…-

- ¡Asi que es cierto! Debe ser tan guapo como su hermano mayor…-

- Hmm…-

- No seas tonta, Tomoka, es mayor que Echizen…-

- ¿Mayor?

Perfecto, quiero que graben bien esta parte pues es asi es como se iniciara una nueva etapa en la vida de Tomoka Osakada, honestamente, Ryoga…prepárate.

- Tengo que irme- las practicas se iniciarían dentro de poco, asi que no quería faltar.

Ahora, el hermano mayor de Ryoma terminaba de hacer los quehaceres. No, no era broma que los iba a hacer.

Terminada la limpieza, Ryoga se dispuso a hacer lo que desde hace mucho quería.

Comer naranjas.

Mientras lo hacia, miraba el cielo, la casa…las fotos familiares…

Ryoga dejo lo que hacia, y pensó en lo que había ocurrido ayer.

'Ese baka… ¿Con que clase de personas he dejado a Chibi-suke? Muy bueno en tennis, ¿Pero en lo demás? Mphmm…'

- ¡Esta decidido! Es hora de que haga mi papel de hermano mayor!- dijo sonriendo ampliamente- Será difícil, pero… nada es imposible para Echizen Ryoga! Ahora… ¿Dónde estará ese enano? Hace rato debió de regresar…-

Acababa de decir esto cuando unos sonidos en la entrada lo hicieron levantarse, cogio una de las naranjas y fue hacia la puerta.

- Tadaima…- dijo la voz de Ryoma, entró a su dormitorio, o mejor dicho, el que compartía desde ahora con Ryoga, y tiro sus cosas en la cama.

- Bienvenido a casa, chibi-suke…- dijo Ryoga desde la puerta.

- Ah…- Ryoma cansado se echa en su cama.

- Hoe… ¿Tuvieron entrenamiento?-

- Hai…-

- Imagino que tu _extraño_ buchou les puso uno muy fuerte, por la cara que traes…-

- Hai- Ryoma cierra los ojos- No hemos entrenado ayer…-

- Je, y por lo que parece tampoco lo harán mañana- dijo Ryoga, halando una silla y volteándose al revés.

- ¿Hmm…?

- El cielo, chibi-suke… si supiese más de esas cosas diría que va a llover dentro de poco…pero como no se, no digo nada…- gira hacia Ryoma- ¿Tienes mucha tarea?

- No… ¿Por qué?

- Mmm… porque estoy aburrido… no conozco a nadie aquí… - luego dijo, sonriendo con satisfacción- Arregle tu estereo...-

- ¿Qué estereo?-

- Ese-

Por primera vez Ryoma fijo su mirada en el aparato.

- Ah… no lo necesito…-

- Ya lo note… felizmente traje algunos CD's…-

- ¿Uh?-

- Metal, Rock…Punk… Hay grupos muy buenos en Estados Unidos…-

- Hum…-

- Y bueno…¿Alguna idea de lo que podemos hacer?-

Ryoma iba a decir algo cuando su hermano lo interrumpió poniendo su raqueta en la cabeza del menor.

- Dices 'Jugar tennis' y te golpeo con la raqueta- dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa.

El príncipe, que obviamente no sabia que más hacer a parte de jugar tennis se encogió de hombros y decidió que era tiempo de hacer su tarea.

Después de un rato…

- Ah…Esto es aburrido…¿Ya terminaste tu tarea, chibi-suke?-

- No y no voy a terminar si sigues molestando-

Después de otro rato…

- ¿Ya…?-

- No-

Otro poco mas…

- ¿Y?

- …- Ryoma se esmero en ignorar olímpicamente a su aniki.

Mas adelante…

- ¿Ya?

- Argh…- Ryoma se levanto, al menos ya había terminado- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Terminaste?

- Hai…-

- Ya que papa y mama no regresaran pronto…¿Te parece si cocinamos algo?

- ¿Cocinar?- Eso debió ser una broma, el, titular de Seigaku… ¿Cocinando? Ya se imaginaran la cara que puso…

- Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto inocentemente Ryoga.

- No se cocinar…-

- Bah, es fácil…- halo a su hermano a la cocina- Bien, haremos un pastel…

- ¿Un…pastel?

- Claro, es el dulce mas fácil que conozco…- repuso este poniéndose un mandil blanco con 'I love Cookies' impreso sobre el- Ponte uno, no queremos ensuciarnos…

- Asi estoy bien…-

- Humm, que terco… ¡Deacuerdo! Ahora… ¿Dónde estaba esa receta?

Ryoma lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿No que sabias como se hacia?

- Se como se hace, no que lleva… Tampoco me aprendo las recetas de memoria.

- Son…seis huevos…- Ryoma coge seis huevos de la nevera- Leche, harina, mantequilla y vainilla…oh! Creo que también se le echaba… zumo de manzana…-

- ¿Manzana?

- Hai, eso creo…-

- Mmm…-

- Haber…harina…la yema de los huevos échala allí…-

La mas cercana experiencia con cocina que tuvo Ryoma fue a los seis años, cuando tiro por casualidad una de las pelotas en un pastel.

He de entenderse que en cuanto quiso reventar el huevo este cayó con todo y cáscara.

- Nee… ¡Chibi-suke! Se supone que solo es la yema…-

- Hm…esto es estupido-

Ryoma aun no podía creer que realmente estaba haciendo un pastel.

- Bueno, licua eso, yo termino aquí con la masa-

Al menos eso era algo que podía hacer el tenista.

- Bien ahora…yo haré la masa, tú llena de mantequilla esto-

Le dio uno de los moldes, Ryoma odiaba la sensación de tener mantequilla en sus manos, al poco rato dejo la mantequilla.

- Esto es asqueroso-

- Vamos, ya acabo…-

- ¿Además por qué debería hacerlo? Me voy a ensuciar-

- Si pudieses te diría que hagas la masa, pero no puedes-

- ¿Ah si?

- Si-

- Dámela-

- No-

Ryoma y Ryoga ahora halaban el tazón con la masa.

- ¡Dámela!-

Con la fuerza, la masa cayó en la ropa de Ryoma.

- Jajajajaj…- rió Ryoga.

- ¡Argh!- enojado, Ryoma tiro la mezcla de la licuadora sobre el.

- ¡Chibi-suke!-

Cuando Rinko entro, vio volar huevos, harina y jugo por toda la cocina. Es decir, vio su pesadilla hecha realidad.

- ¡Se puede saber que pasa aquí!- grito, Nanako ahogo un 'Oh' detrás.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando.

- Yo…-

- ¡Fue chibi-suke!-

Un chico rápido, sin duda.

Solo podemos imaginar lo que el castigo de no salir a jugar toda una semana significo para Ryoma. Ryoga se había salvado de todo castigo, puesto que 'el no sabe usar este tipo de cosas…' y fue culpa entera de Ryoma por 'no advertir a tu hermano…'.

Ryoma gruño por enésima vez, ¡Eso le pasaba por fiarse de su hermano! Dos veces, primero con la pasta dentrifica y ahora con ese pastel…

Lo que no sabía es que muchas más cosas irían a pasar, porque si algo se conoce bien de Ryoga Echizen es que consigue lo que se propone.

Incluso si eso supone hacer que su hermano deje de pensar en el tennis.

N/A:** ¡Actualizare el fic cada semana! Lo prometo ;;**

Al fin, algo mas largo que el anterior. Asi que ahora ya saben de que forma intervendrá Ryoga en la vida de Ryoma, aunque el fic también trata de cómo se llevan estos dos hermanitos. Díganme como me quedó, por favor? .

Ryoga: ¿Quieres una naranja, chibi-suke?

Ryoma: Hai

Ryoga: ¡Entonces atrápala!

Ryoma: ¡ARGH! ¡ESA ES MI NARANJA!

Ryoga: Solo si la atrapas.

Ryoma: ¡No es justo!

Si, Ryoga, eso no es jugar limpio…eres mas alto que Ryoma…

Ryoma: Hum…¿Desde cuando aniki juega limpio?

Bueno, mientras estos siguen discutiendo sobre cosas importantes de la vida…ósea…sobre la naranja, es hora de ponerse serios. Jejeje, no se como hacerlo ya que nunca lo he hexo. Respeto todas las parejas, después de todo se sabe que el final no es un final ¬¬ pero me parece mal que estén diciendo eso de abajo Ryosaku y que odian a Sakuno, gente! Por favor! Escribimos para divertirnos y divertir…no para causar peleas entre fans. Se que aki hay mucho shounen (No mas que en Beyblade pero por ahí va la cosa XD) y tb lo respeto. Lamentablemente, Dios no me ha dado la cualidad de escribir fics asi y me dio un hermano. Asi que seguiré con el RyoSaku hasta que me canse o que ustedes se cansen de mi ;; Ya saben, Love and peace, ppl! En el mundo hay muchas guerras como para venir a hacer una aquí! Grazzie x todo y por sus reviews, los contestaré siempre que pueda!


	3. Un dia familiar

N/A: Hola! Ven…¡A que si cumplo lo que digo! Por supuesto que voy a terminar el fic, felizmente ahora tengo tiempo…además…escribo mejor de madrugada XD (para lamento de mis padres, vecinos y hermanos). Hmm algo que me gustaría decir es que una amiga me dijo que se llamaba Rinko la madre de Ryoma, pero tengo entendido que Nanjiroh salía con Rinko hasta que fue a América…otra cosa…¡Rinko es IGUAL a Sakuno! O.o Incluso tiene una trenza!. ¿Alguien quiere una foto? Tengo tb una de Nanjiroh y debo decir…que Ryoga se parece demasiado a el.

Cambiando de tema…Como han sido muy wenas conmigo les tengo un regalo! n.n

Ryoga: ¿A nosotros también?

Eh…

Ryoma: Hum

Bueno Ryoga, Ryoma…no se como decirles esto…

Ryoga: ¿Qué? ¿Sabes de lo que habla, chibi-suke?

Ryoma: Iie…

Este…¡Ustedes son los regalos! Listo ya lo dije X3

Ryoma y Ryoga: ¡¿Cómo! O.o

Lean el fic y se enteraran…¡Pero de seguro encontraran mas de un sorpresa agradable…

Ryoga: ¿Seguro que no es hentai, chibi-suke? Oo

Ryoma: Estoy leyendo…estoy leyendo… . 

**¡Otra cosa! Si alguien desea que alguno de los otros titulares de los colegios que NO son Seigaku aparezcan díganmelo deacuerdo? Prometo que los haré aparecer! ñ.ñ**

PoT no me pertenece pero Ryoga y Ryoma son de dominio público XD

A que eso les gustaría, ne:D

**Aniki!**

**¡Un día familiar!**

- ¿No hay escuela?-

Eso fue lo primero que dijo Ryoma, al levantarse, tarde dicho sea de paso, la mañana siguiente al incidente del pastel.

- Iie-

Ryoma se quedo callado, el tiempo era lluvioso, pero no era tan malo como para cancelar un día escolar.

- ¿No has visto? Al parecer tu director tuvo un accidente, para evitar a la prensa y no se…tal vez también para descansar cancelaron las clases- dijo Nanjiroh, frente al televisor.

El príncipe aun seguía en pijamas, había salido corriendo de su cuarto en cuanto supo cuan tarde era. Fue allí cuando su padre lo paró diciendo que no había clases.

Esa era la parte buena, la parte mala era que al no haber clases tampoco tendría entrenamiento.

Maldijo bajo su respiración.

- Ah, lleva esto a Ryoga, dile que ya lo firmé…-

Ryoma gruño, no había cruzado ni una solo palabra con el que creía causante de su desgracia con el tennis. ¡No salir una semana a jugar! Era más de lo que la naturaleza de Ryoma podía soportar.

- Hum…-

Pervertido o no, aun era su padre, asi que uso el poder que ello le otorgaba para hacer que Ryoma fuese a buscar a Ryoga.

Lo encontró semidormido, viendo la lluvia caer, donde usualmente su padre tocaba la campana, solo con una polera negra simple.

- Hum…- dijo, y prácticamente le tiro el papel en la cara.

- ¡Hey! Oh…eres tu, chibi-suke…- Ryoma se daba la vuelta- Oye…creo…que me excedí ayer… pero es que ahora menos que nunca me conviene estar castigado…ya sabes…-

- No, no se- dijo cortante.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no sabes que pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de tu aniki?

¿Qué? ¿Cumpleaños de Ryoga el sábado?

- Hum…-

- Mmm…hoy no tienes escuela… ¿Verdad?-

- No, y si la tuviera, es un poco tarde para ir, ¿no?- contesto, más frío que de costumbre.

- ¿Y que harás?-

Esa, se dijo Ryoma, es una pregunta estupida. Obviamente no podía salir a jugar, por el castigo y por la lluvia. Aunque más por el castigo.

No tenía clases asi que tampoco entrenamiento. ¿Qué le quedaba? Hacer tareas.

- Tareas-

- No-

- ¿No?-

- No- sentencio Ryoga.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque le dije a Papá y a Mamá que iremos al parque acuático, como ellos también querían ir…-

- ¿Ahora?- dijo, mirando el cielo oscuro.

- Hai, hay un parque acuático a unas horas en tren, por supuesto que el clima esta mucho mejor que aquí…-

Ryoma estaba de mal humor. No había jugado tennis, por culpa de su hermano. No había entrenamiento, por culpa de la lluvia. Y ahora iría a un parque acuático solo a aburrirse más…con su hermano.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir?- dijo con un gesto de impaciencia.

- Vamos, no seas un amargado…en serio me preocupa que han hecho contigo este tiempo…- dijo, cerrando un ojo.

- ¿Quiénes?

La pregunta no fue respondida, porque Rinko salio y les grito a ambos que entraran, porque llovía.

- ¿Es que los dos se han puesto deacuerdo para enfermarse? ¿No ven que esta lloviendo allá afuera?- les grito, mientras entraban- ¿Ya te alistaste Ryoma?

- ¿Para que?

- Iremos al Parque Acuático, ¿no te dijo Ryoga?- El mencionado estaba detrás de ella, sonriendo con sorna.

Ryoma maldijo mentalmente.

¿Por qué?

Entro a su cuarto de mala gana, Ryoga lo siguió.

- Yo todavía no arreglo nada… tengo muy poca ropa…-

_Gruñido_

¿Por qué le decía todo eso? No le daría ropa, si eso era lo que pensaba.

- Mmm… supongo que antes de ir a recogerte mañana comprare algo de ropa…- dijo después, viendo la de Ryoma- Porque la tuya es muy pequeña para mí.

_Gruñido_

Si Ryoga quería morir, lo iba a conseguir muy pronto.

- ¿Qué llevas Chibi-suke?-

Ryoma se encogió de hombros- Esto-

En la maleta había un polo celeste sin mangas, unas sandalias y unas toallas.

- Mmm… ¿Vas a llevar solo eso? Tú tampoco tienes mucha ropa…-

- Hum…-

Eso es porque no la necesito, pensó Ryoma, cerrando su maleta.

- Me gustaría que ambos fuésemos a buscar algo de ropa, pero…Mama no me dará mas, hasta la universidad, y el dinero que tengo lo…-

Quiere que le pregunte, se dijo Ryoma, y no lo pienso hacer.

- Lo estoy ahorrando-

He aquí un versus, orgullo y curiosidad…¿Quién ganara?

- Hum…-

Ryoga seguía alistándose, sacó la gorra blanca que él tenia.

- Me la regalaste, ¿cierto?-

- ¿Para que estas ahorrando?- dijo de pronto, Ryoma.

Y ganó…la curiosidad.

- Una moto- dijo simplemente.

- ¿Una moto?-

- Hai-

- ¿Sabes lo que haría una moto en la universidad? Seria más que genial…seria…-

'¡Apresúrense!' se escucho detrás de la puerta.

- ¡Ya vamos!- dijeron ambos.

- Si algun día vas a visitarme veras lo que hace una moto…-

Prefiero no saber, Ryoma pensó con algo de gracia.

Suspiro, cuanto mas quería dejar de hablarle, mas asi lo conseguía Ryoga.

- También el tennis atrae a las chicas…-

¿Y eso para qué fue?

- Pero generalmente es porque les encanta alguien que gane… ¿No tienes un club de fans?

Ryoma se encoge de hombros, simultáneamente se dice que debe dejar esa costumbre.

El chico de ojos violáceos ríe – A veces tienes la suerte de que entre toda esa gente encuentres a alguien que…valga la pena-

No esta en su naturaleza ser romántico, ni en la mía tampoco, pensó Ryoga viendo a su hermano que parecía indiferente, pero que el sabia algo pensativo.

'Esta pensando que eso le recuerda a algo y no sabe que es…esta pensativo y confuso, no…no es que no haya notado a Sakuno-chan, sino que nunca había pensado en ella, nunca ha pensado en nada que no sea tennis. Siempre ha tenido el tennis en la cabeza, y eso evita que piense en algo mas…'

Cuando salían, Ryoma vio sus reflejos en el espejo, el de su hermano, más alto que el suyo, con un polo plomo con algun nombre de banda escrito encima, y unos shorts negros. El suyo, con el polo blanco con mangas rojas y con un bañador rojo. Las gorras blancas con la 'R' los hacían bastante similares.

Muy similares.

Sin embargo, Ryoma sabía que no lo eran.

Nanjiroh los esperaba fuera, con el auto ya encendido. Rinko tenía el ceño fruncido y Nanako sonreía débilmente.

- Se demoraron mucho- dijo mordazmente la esposa de Nanjiroh, este veía la calle, aburrido.

- ¡Suban de una vez!-

En el camino, nadie hablo, hasta que Nanako empezó a tararear una canción.

- Tan…tan…tan..tan…-

Ryoga la miro- ¡Es la de los elefantes!

Asi es como Nanako y Ryoga empezaron a cantar todos los éxitos de 'Exasperemos a Ryoma'.

Nanjiroh los siguió al notar que ello enfurecía a Ryoma.

- ¡Y cuantos elefantes vamos!-

- ¡Cincuenta!- gritaron Nanjiroh y Ryoga.

- ¡Cincuenta elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña! ¡Como creían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante mas!-

Ryoma rodó sus ojos, esforzándose por ignorarlos.

- Eh…ya me aburrí, chicos…- dijo Nanjiroh.

El príncipe nunca creyó que alguna vez estaría tan agradecido a su padre.

Hasta que…

- ¿Otra canción?- dijo Nanjiroh, sorprendiendo a su hijo.

- ¡Una sardina!-

- ¡Dos sardinas!-

- ¡Se fueron de rumba!-

- ¡Y no me invitaron!-

- ¡A la chi-chi-chi-chi-huahua!-

- ¡A la hua-hua-hua-hua-chi-chi!-

Ryoma se pego a la ventana, rogando que todo eso fuese una pesadilla y que realmente no estuviese en el carro cantando…

- ¡Parece que va a llover!-

- ¡El cielo se esta nublando!-

- ¡Parece que va a llover!-

- ¡HAY MAMA ME ESTOY MOJANDO!- cantaron a coro los tres, terminando con una risita de Rinko.

Maldita sea, maldito clima…

Ahora mismo necesitaba urgentemente jugar tennis.

Su cordura dependía de ello.

- Bien, ¿Falta mucho?- pregunto Rinko.

- No…unos cinco minutos…-

- ¡Hey! ¡Ya lo veo!- dijo Nanako, sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¡Perfecto! Es enorme…-

Chiquillos, pensó Ryoma con vergüenza ajena.

- ¡Este día será genial!-

Eso lo dudo, dijo Ryoma muy bajo, temiendo que nuevamente empezasen a cantar.

El parque acuático era, ciertamente, un lugar enorme. El cielo por ahí estaba despejado, libre de nubes negras. Ryoma pensó que era un buen clima para jugar, pero fue interrumpido al oír el grito de unas chicas, muy cerca de ahí.

Nanjiroh Echizen lucia confundido y detrás de él Rinko con un puño cerrado dispuesto a ser usado.

- ¿Qué dije? Solo quería nadar un poco…-

- ¡Compórtate! Nos estas avergonzando a mi y a tus hijos-

Mientras Rinko gritaba al samurai, los dos adolescentes los miraban bastante avergonzados.

- Eh…el viejo no cambia- dijo Ryoga.

Ryoma arreglo su gorra y giro para evitar seguir viendo- Papa siempre ha sido un pervertido…-

Su hermano ríe ante la ocurrencia y de inmediato hala su mochila y se despide de Nanako para entrar a los vestidores, Ryoma lo sigue.

- Esto esta muy lleno…no hay ninguna cabina libre…-

En efecto, todas las cabinas ya estaban tomadas.

Para deleite de las chicas, ambos Echizen salen y se cambian en la mesa donde Rinko aun seguía riñendo a Nanjiroh.

Ryoga se quitaba el polo mientras enumeraba las tantas veces que había ido a nadar y le recordaba a Ryoma, cuando pequeños, era el único que se atrevía a lanzarse al mar.

Debo decir que el tennis les habrá quitado algo de sensibilidad y tacto a Ryoma…y tal vez a Ryoga, pero les dio a ambos unos muy buenos tórax.

Ryoga por ser el mayor, era el que recibía las miradas de las jóvenes y los murmullos tímidos del lugar.

Y éste lo sabía.

Es por ello que no dudo en lanzarse a la piscina.

Y con eso recibió más miradas y gritillos.

Ryoma también lo sabía y rodó sus ojos.

Nanako salio después, con un traje enterizo azul, la madre de Ryoma no se quito el vestido de verano naranja y Nanjiroh aun seguía con aquella, según Rinko, horrenda camisa de flores.

La prima de Ryoga y Ryoma se agacho al borde de la piscina, por donde Ryoma apareció y donde Ryoma estaba parado.

- Parece que tienes muchas fans, Ryoga- dijo, señalando un lugar lleno de chicas.

El joven miro con satisfacción todas las caras femeninas que lo observaban sonrojadas.

Guiño un ojo y todas suspiraron.

- ¿No piensas entrar?- dijo Nanako a Ryoma-

- Iie-

- Ah… ¡Chibi-suke no sabe nadar!-

- ¿Nani?- respondió molesto, en ocasiones normales la reacción de Ryoma seria ignorarlo. Pero luego de no jugar tennis, estar castigado por su culpa y por haber hecho la gran tarea de molestarlo todo el viaje la respuesta fue otra: lanzarse a la piscina.

En cuanto salio, Ryoga reía.

_- ¡Que chico tan simpático!-se escucho detrás._

- ¡Mira esto chibi-suke!-

_- Y nada muy bien…- dijo otra voz_

- ¿Viste? Y que dices… ¿Te animas a hacer una carrera con tu aniki?-

_- ¡Mira! Vino con su hermanito… ¿No es tierno?- _

Ryoma ya tenia suficiente.

- ¿EH? ¿A dónde vas Chibi-suke? ¿No íbamos a nadar?-

Gruñendo, Ryoma va hacia la mesa.

- ¿No ibas a nadar?- pregunto Rinko.

- Ya no-

- ¿Ryoga?

- No lo se-

En su interior Ryoma rogaba porque desapareciese misteriosamente.

- ¡Chibi-suke!- llamo Ryoga, caminando hacia la mesa.

- Hummm…-

- ¿Quieres algo para tomar? Es que voy a la barra…

- Hum-

- Deacuerdo…¡Ya regreso!

Ryoma pensó que tal vez una bebida lo animaría…algo como el Ponta…

Y su aniki que no regresaba…

- ¡Voy a nadar un poco!-anuncio Nanako, yendo hacia un grupo de muchachas que se preparaban para ir al tobogán.

- ¡Yo te sigo!- dijo Nanjiroh, viendo al grupo de chicas, sonriendo.

Ryoma se estaba impacientando, hace media hora que su hermano no venia, y no había tanta gente como para que se demorara.

Resolvió, entonces, ir a buscarlo.

No estaba por ningún lado…

De repente, escucho una voz, y al notar de quien era no pudo evitar gruñir.

- Por supuesto, en el juego o ganas o pierdes, aunque también importa la forma como pierdes…-

Las chicas sonreían, coquetas. Ryoga seguía hablando sobre ganar y perder, con una sonrisa encantadora.

Asi lo había encontrado Ryoma, con las bebidas en ambas manos, rodeado de jóvenes en trajes de baño.

- ¡Eh! Chicas, este es Ryoma, mi hermano menor…- Nota que Ryoma le dedica una mirada fulminante, lo que le dijo a Ryoga que lo mejor era irse- ¡Me voy! Hasta luego…

Ambos se instalaron en una de las mesas cercanas a la piscina.

- No pude decir que no, esas chicas me habían invitado a tomar con ellas…- dijo, a modo de disculpa.

- Hum…-

El grupo de jóvenes rieron y murmuraron cosas como lo lindo que era y si alguna se atrevería a pedirle su número.

Finalmente una de ellas, de cabello negro azabache, se acercó hacia donde los dos tenistas bebían, tímida.

- Dis…disculpa…nos preguntábamos si…nos podrías dar tu número…-

Ryoma, cansado y aburrido, rodó sus ojos.

- Aquí tienes… mm… ¿Podrías darme el tuyo? Planeo hacer algo en mi cumpleaños y si ustedes quieren…- fue cortado por la exclamación de la morena.

- ¡Por supuesto! Yo…yo…donde lo deje…oh… aquí esta… estos son todos nuestros números. ¡Amaríamos ir a verte en tu cumpleaños, Ryoga-kun!

A este nombre Ryoma no pudo hacer menos que extrañarse. Había escuchado antes ese honorífico y no sabia de quien.

Ryoga en cambio si, y noto con complacencia como su hermano se mostraba extrañado.

Había esperanza después de todo.

La joven le dio un papel al mayor de los Echizen. Ryoma y Ryoga tenían gotitas por todo el rostro. Incluso habían preparado una lista que incluía los números, nombres, e-mails, número de móvil de cada chica del grupo.

Luego de que la muchacha se fuese, Ryoga saludo al grupo con un gesto y a esto, muchas exclamaciones se escucharon por el lugar, incluso uno de los meseros que pasaba por ahí soltó su bandeja al escuchar los gritos.

_- ¡Es tan guapo!-_

Ryoga ignoro los gritos, Ryoma por otro lado miraba a un joven que se le hacia tremendamente fami…

- ¡Itai!-

- ¡O-chibi!- dijo Eiji Kikumaru, con un bañador verde, antes de lanzarse sobre Ryoma.

- ¡E…e…ii…aaa…iii…airee…!-

- Eh, creo que dice que no puede respirar- tradujo Ryoga.

- ¡Gomen nasai!-

Ryoma tardo unos segundos en recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Qué hace aquí, Eiji-sempai?-

- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Ha estado lloviendo por allá, y encima no tenemos práctica! Asi que mi hermana nos dijo para venir aquí… ¿Un bonito sitio, no creen? ¿Y tú has venido con toda tu familia O-chibi?

- Hai…- dijo, tomando de su bebida.

Eiji noto al hermano de Ryoma, sonriendo como disculpándose se presento- Eiji Kikumaru…-

- Ryoga Echizen-

- Nyah Nyah… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a los tobogan…?

No pudo terminar ya que una joven de cabellera cobriza se acercaba algo furiosa, haciendo brillar sus ojos miel.

- ¡Eiji!-

- ¡Maa! ¿Ahora que pasa Tatsuki?-

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Que dejaste el pomo del shampoo abierto y ahora todas las toallas están manchadas!

Ryoma volteo, y al hacerlo noto que su hermano no miraba tampoco la escena, sino que saludaba al grupo de chicas antes mencionado.

- Ahora no…Tatsuki…-

- Eh…¿Son amigos tuyos, onii-chan?-

- ¡Hai! El es Ryoma Echizen, es también titular de Seigaku…-

Ryoma se inclino levemente.

- Y el es…Ryoga Echizen, hermano mayor de o-chibi-

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

Y tenía razones para estar molesta, Ryoga Echizen aun seguía distraído.

- Aniki…- Ryoga giró.

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Gomen nasai…-

- Humm… Soy Tatsuki Kikumaru, mucho gusto-

Ryoma y Eiji estaban en medio de las miradas glaciales que le daba Tatsuki a Ryoga y que este respondía con una sonrisa.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos- murmuro Eiji, para si mismo.

- ¡Nos vemos en el tobogán, o-chibi!-

Ryoma había mejorado su humor desde la aparición de Tatsuki, esta miraba a su hermano de la peor manera, como si hubiese alguna antigua pelea que vengar.

Naturalmente Ryoga no la había mencionado.

En los toboganes la cosa no fue distinta, Ryoga cometió el grave error de olvidarla, lo que hizo que esta lo empujase y de no ser por la habilidad de Ryoga para lanzarse a grandes alturas, ya estaría en el hospital.

Ahora ambos comían, en el restaurante que había dentro del parque.

- Maa… No la pude recordar… ¿Solo por eso me lanzo? Casi muero y solo lo hizo porque no recordé su nombre… que extraña-

- Hum…-

Tatsuki paso, con aire orgulloso y lanzo una mirada gélida, que nada le envidiaría a las de Jin Nakutsu, a Ryoga, detrás, Eiji los miraba sonriendo.

_- ¿Cómo que haga las paces con el? ¡Es un grosero y …!-_

_- ¡No me importa! Acabas de meterte en un serio lío si los padres de aquel joven se enteran…¡Ve a disculparte!-_

_- ¡Pero ma…!_

_- ¡Ve!-_

Todas las mesas miraban curiosos a la familia Kikumaru, la única joven de aquella mesa se levanto, casi tirando la silla, y se paro justo delante de Ryoga.

- Tatsuki-chan…-

Las, ahora, fans de Ryoga miraban ceñudas a la muchacha pelirroja.

- Soy Kikumaru-sama para ti, yo…- sus ojos brillaban con furia.

- ¿Si, Tatsuki-chan?

- ¡Kikumaru-sama!- dijo furica, Ryoma seguía comiendo- Yo venia…-

- ¿A disculparse?

- Ha….hai…no por mi voluntad- dijo, entre dientes.

- Gomen nasai, entonces…-

- ¿Qué?

- Siento no haberte recordado, últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza-

- Hm…alegra saber que tiene una…- dijo ella, sonriendo sarcásticamente- Bien, me tengo que ir…Ryo…Echizen-san-

- Adiós, Tatsuki-chan-

- ¡Es Kikumaru! ¡Argh!

Ryoga rió, luego de ver que la joven se sentaba en la mesa de su familia, no sin antes callar a las fans del mayor de los Echizen con una mirada.

- Hmm…-

Después de comer, y de separar unas cuantas veces a Nanjiroh de los grupos de chicas, salieron al carro.

Ryoma ahora estaba de un humor decente. Los toboganes, los recuerdos, Ryoga ahora podía jactarse de tener toda una colección de llaveros y Nanako de bandanas, la comida, las bebidas, algo fuertes para alguien que solo había bebido Ponta hasta ese momento, y finalmente la piscina.

No olvidemos aquel momento que gracias a la hermana de Eiji, Ryoma disfrutó.

- No estuvo tan mal…- se dijo, cayendo dormido antes de que Ryoga se diese cuenta y pudiese cantar...

- Chibi-suke se ha quedado dormido…- declaro Ryoga.

Aun era muy pronto, se dijo Ryoga, todavía tendría que dejar pasar unos días más, para saber sobre las costumbres de Ryoma y conocer mejor a sus sempais y compañeros. Además, faltaba comprobar, si aquella chica, Sakuno-chan, era correspondida…De alguna forma usaría su cumpleaños…

Y también…por cierta pelirroja…

'Seigaku tiene muchas sorpresas…' pensó, antes de dormir el también.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Gracias a**Neko-O** **3-CiNdY-3****, javiisi, cristina, slamina, karlyta, ****Kisumo-chan****Marip** **, Rina FGDS, Lina, Kaeri chan, ****Lizirien****clea everlasting****Arashi Shinomori****, Karlyta** **Y**

**y Adicta al RyoSaku! Y a todas las que me dejan review…¡Las kero muxo! Y no olviden de decirme si kieren que algun personaje aparezca, por lo pronto una amik me hizo prometer que aparecería Jin Nakutsu (que miedo ;;). Quiero aclarar que probablemente necesite lentes o ayuda psiquiatrica, mi amiga, no Jin. Ya no hay cura para ese tipo O.o**

¡Capitulo 3! Soy feliz por los reviews de todas…¡Grazzie! son de los mas halagadores! No se si lo merezca…u.u

Ryoma y Ryoga se quedan viendo.

¬¬ Que tratan de decir con esa mirada, eh?

Jeje, ¡Si! Vi el ending y me encanto la canción…de hecho, ese primer capitulo iba a ser un songfic, one-shot pero…se me ocurrió este fic, ya que no hay muchos fics con la aparición de ese ser tan lindo que es Ryoga.

Ryoga: n.n

Además, me pareció una idea original ya que en los fics que aparece hacen un triangulo, en cambio aquí juega el papel de cupido. Y uno muy malo.

Ryoga: T.T

Ryoma: ¿Cu…cupido?

Mmm…la idea de los celos es muy buena, pero ya verán los métodos de Ryoga. Solo puedo decir que buscara aliados. XD Se ha convertido en una cruzada 'Hagamos a mi hermano normal' jajajaj XDDD

Ah Si, esa batalla yo ya la tenía en mi mente…desde que con mi hermano y primos hicimos una. Ni que decir, mi madre casi nos deshereda. A cambio, tuvimos que limpiar la cocina y bañar a los perros.

No se porque nos puso el ultimo castigo porque ni venia al caso.

Aunque…hablando de madres…Eh…Rinko es un poco OOC en realidad es una madre muy tranquila…pero creo que todas identificamos a nuestras madres como la describo aquí…por lo menos a la mía yo la identifico ñ.ñ

Lo del RyoSaku es un tema que verdaderamente a mi me molesta, hay que ver como hablan mal de Sakuno, nosotros no decimos nada y eso que somos minoría (al menos en español porque en ingles la cosa es + pareja) la hacen ver como una tonta…):O

Pero me complace ver que los RyoSaku están surgiendo nuevamente, cuando publique Goodbye my prince, parece que la comunidad MomoRyo fue alertada y empezaron a escribir sobre cualquier cosa con tal que haya de esa pareja. ¡Pero ahora! Gracias chicas, les dejare review a cada una. Y gracias por actualizar sus fics! Yo tb soy lectora además de escritora ;)

PROX CAPITULOS: ¡Ryoma en una disco XD! ¿Ryoma enfermo? ¡El oso de peluche! ¿Tomoka encontró a su príncipe? ¡Sempais y Ryoga al ataque! ¿Por qué le gritas a Sakuno? ¡VEINTE VUELTAS! XD ¡La fiesta de Ryoga-kun!


	4. Sickness

N/A: Otro nuevo capitulo…nuevamente esta escritora en potencia les agradece sus comentarios, esperando que este Cáp. sea del agrado para los fans del RyoSaku!

Ryoga: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y donde esta chibi-suke?

Lee el capitulo, y tu no deberías estar aquí! ¬¬

Ryoga: ¿Tengo que leerlo?

Si ¬¬

PoT no me pertenece pero ya no lo quiero…¡Me conformo solo con Ryoga y Ryoma! TT

**Aniki!**

**Sickness**

Ryoga se había levantado muy temprano, en la madrugada. No podía dormir. Ese condenado gato hacia que se despertara a esas horas, temía que en cuanto abriese los ojos lo encontrara cerca.

Aun el cielo estaba oscuro, y la calle solitaria y silenciosa. Miró la cama de su hermano… no estaba.

- ¿Chibi-suke?-

Salió, primero al baño para mojarse la cara y despertarse, y luego a la cocina. Unos ruidos ligeros salían de ella.

Había cuatro botellas de leche en la mesa, aun llenas.

- ¿Qué es esto?-

Un ruido lo hizo voltear, su hermano entraba en pijamas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿No es algo tarde para que decidas desayunar?-

Ambos se miraron durante un buen rato.

Ryoga evito comentar sobre el pijama de Ryoma, celeste con un pequeño pescado en el lado derecho, no era el momento. De veras tenia mucho sueño.

- ¿Para que es la leche? No sabía que te gustara…- dijo, tratando de entablar una conversación en la madrugada con su hermano menor.

- No me gusta-

El príncipe también moría de sueño. No era costumbre suya levantarse a esas horas, era solo que había olvidado tomar las condenadas dos botellas de leche que aconsejaba, es decir ordenaba, Sadaharu.

Lo olvidó hace dos días, por lo que tenia cuatro botellas en la nevera.

Y si, había intentado deshacerse de ellas, pero su madre o Nanako siempre acababan sabiéndolo.

- ¿Entonces…?-

El más joven no le hizo caso. Se sentó cansadamente en la mesa, tomo uno de las botellas y cuando la iba a beber nota a su aniki viéndolo fijamente.

Miro la botella…

Miro a Ryoga…

Botella

Ryoga…

Clic!

Bajando la botella lentamente, sigue pensando. Ryoga lo sigue observando interesado.

- Maa…¿Qué sucede, chibi-suke?-

- Hum…¿De veras sientes lo del castigo?-

Ryoga no dudo- Eh…claro…-

- ¿De veras lo sientes?

Esto no debe llevar a nada bueno, se dijo Ryoga, preparándose para lo peor.

- Hai…-

- ¿De veras?-

- Hai…chibi-suke… ¿Qué tiene eso que ver…?-

Ryoma cerró los ojos.

- Hum…entonces…- pone dos de las botellas de leche frente a Ryoga- Toma…

- ¿Leche? Ja… ¿Figuras que aun tomo leche?-

Ryoma se encoge de hombros, ahora con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, bueno…esta bien…-

'Todo por una semana sin tennis…tomar leche…hum…pudo ser peor' se dijo.

Por otro lado, Ryoma pensaba, con satisfacción, que podría sacar algo de provecho de aquel injusto castigo.

- Y…- empezó Ryoga- ¿Siempre te levantas a esta hora para tomar leche? ¿O es solo una costumbre aprendida recientemente? -

El pequeñín levanto la mirada, bastante aburrido y cansado.

- Olvide tomarlas ayer…-

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio, uno muy incomodo.

Y Dios sabe cuanto Ryoga odia el silencio…

En cuanto vio que su hermano bajaba la bebida, sonrió y luego…empezó a reír…

Naturalmente Ryoma frunció el cejo.

- Gomen….gomen…es que…la leche…-

- ¿Uh?-

Se miro en el espejo de la sala. Tenia leche en los labios.

- Hum…- Lo limpia ligeramente con los dedos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

Ryoga rió mas al notarlo - Jajaja…ah… Como en los viejos tiempos… ¿Recuerdas?-

- ¡Ryoma, Ryoga! ¡Entren a comer!

- ¡Apuesto a que llego más pronto que tu, chibi-suke!- dice el mayor de ambos.

- ¡IIE!

Rinko los espera en la mesa, con dos tazas de leche.

-¡Termine!- declara Ryoga.

- ¡Iie! ¡Yo acabe primero!

- Pero…jajajajaaja…¡Chibi-suke tiene bigotes!-

- ¿Eh?- el pequeño se mira en una de las ventanas.

- Jajajaa…-

Los recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de Ryoma al levantarse bruscamente.

- ¿Eh? Todavía no termino con los míos…-

- Ese no es mi problema-

Ve como su hermano entra al cuarto.

Ryoga suspira. ¿Qué acaso no puede divertirse un poco?

'Supongo que no…' se dijo, volviendo a tomar un trago más de leche.

En la mañana siguiente, el humor de Ryoma no cambió. Afortunadamente el clima si, lo que hacia extraño el aura negra del tenista. Entrenaría, después de todo…¿Por qué entonces estaba molesto?

Incluso mas frío, mas indiferente…mas arrogante.

- ¡Mada mada dane!-

- ¡MADA MADA DANE, ANIKI!-

Ambos hermanos desayunaban unas cuantas tostadas, cortesía de Rinko, y café.

Ryoma ya estaba vestido con el uniforme oficial de Seigaku, mientras que Ryoga aun seguía en pijamas.

Puedo permitirme decir que no eran de pescaditos.

Por el contrario era solo una polera y unos shorts, también llevaba un collar cuyo dije era una cruz, todo negro. Aquel color era el favorito de Ryoga, y Ryoma tenía un serio problema con ello.

También era uno de sus colores favoritos.

- ¡Basta ustedes dos! ¡Paren de una vez!- grito Rinko, saliendo de su dormitorio- ¡Es la quinta vez en esta semana que los oigo discutir en la mesa! ¿Dónde están sus modales?

- Gomen nasai, Okaa-san- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Nanjiroh estaba en el sitio acostumbrado- Maa…déjalos…son jóvenes y…-

La mirada gélida de Rinko callo de inmediato al Samurai.

- A lo mejor salgo…con su padre, tenemos que hacer unas cuantas cosas…¿Hoy hay entrenamiento, Ryoma?-

Ryoma rogaba porque asi fuera. ¡Una semana sin tennis! Peor castigo no pudieron haberle puesto.

- No lo se-

- Bueno, si hay… ¿Puedes ir a recogerlo tú, Ryoga?-

El mencionado sonríe y hace un gesto- ¡Con gusto!

Ryoma salto de inmediato- ¿Por qué tiene que ir?

- Estas castigado, ¿Debo decirte que significa aquello?-

Olviden lo del tennis. Una semana sin tennis y con Ryoga es el PEOR castigo que le han puesto en sus trece años de vida.

- Hum…-

Ryoma salio, aun molesto. ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué era aun un crío?

Para terminar con su animo apareció Momo con su bicicleta, le arrebato la maleta e hizo que corriese tras ella.

'Kisama…'

Con un humor digno de los peores días de Kaidoh Kaoru, entró a su salón, no sin antes toparse con Sakuno Ryuzaki y Osakada.

La primera tenía un ligero tono rosa, mientras que la segunda gritaba una de las tantas porras que había hecho para su príncipe.

- Ryo…- La joven de las trenzas no termino, Ryoma paso sin mirarlas hacia dentro del aula, no sin antes decir…

- Hacen mucho ruido-

Osakada no le hizo caso y siguió gritando, Sakuno por el contrario bajo la cabeza, desilusionada.

'Justamente hoy que hice doble almuerzo…' dijo, suspirando.

Ambas se retiraron al toque del timbre.

Ryoma, ahora sentado escuchando la clase, se sentía muy cansado. Lo primero que haría a la hora del almuerzo seria ir enseguida a las canchas. Preguntar si habría entrenamiento, y si no había…

'Buscare donde entrenar…una semana es demasiado' pensó antes de caer dormido.

A la hora del almuerzo, Ryoma se topo con el gran letrero frente a las canchas: No entrar, en mantenimiento.

- ¡Argh!- gruño, subió al tejado.

Se echo más que dispuesto a perderse las siguientes clases y dormir lo que restaba del día.

Cuando la puerta se abre.

- ¡Nee, chibi-suke! Ya sabía que te encontraría aquí…-

Esa voz…Ryoma se negó a aceptar que Ryoga estaba allí. El destino no podía ser tan cruel…¿O si?

- Hey, te estoy hablando…- dijo, quitándole la gorra.

Si, si podía…y podía serlo mucho.

- ¡Itai! ¿Qué haces aquí?- rugió.

- Uh…aun tienes ese humor de la mañana…- dijo, sentándose al lado del príncipe- Pues…me aburría en casa…las maquinas están cerradas y no conozco a nadie…

- ¿Cómo entraste?- dijo, exigiendo una respuesta con la mirada.

- Hum…Creo que le gusto a la secretaria…- dijo, guiñando un ojo, lo que hizo que Ryoma sin querer, gruñese nuevamente.

Adiós paz, adiós tranquilidad…

- Bonita vista…- murmuro Ryoga, viendo el cielo- ¿Y… Sakuno-chan?

- No lo se-

¿Acaso tenia cara de niñero?

La puerta se abrió por tercera vez, evitando que Ryoga hablase.

Sakuno entro, tímidamente. En cuanto vio a Ryoga un sonrojo apareció, aun recordaba el incidente con la goma de mascar.

- ¡Sakuno-chan!- dijo el, sonriendo- ¡Ohayou!

- O…Ohayou Ryoga-kun…-

- ¿Vienes a comer con chibi-suke? Si es asi entonces me voy…- dijo, revolviendo el cabello de Ryoma.

- Eh…etto…-

- Eso no es cierto- respondió Ryoma ásperamente, quitando el brazo de su hermano.

- En realidad- empezó Sakuno, sonrojándose más profundamente- Yo…quería que probase el almuerzo que hice…en agradecimiento…p...por…invitarme el suyo la…la otra vez…-

Ryoga observaba la escena divertido, la muchacha si que era tímida…Ryoma la miraba con expresión indiferente.

- Maa…¿Lo cocino usted misma, Sakuno-chan?- dijo con curiosidad.

- Hai-

- ¿Puedo?- pregunto cogiendo uno de los palillos chinos, Sakuno asintió- ¡Hum! ¡Esto esta muy bueno! ¿No vas a probar uno, Chibi-suke?

Ryoma se levanto, camino hasta la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

- No-

Y se fue.

Sakuno observo la puerta tristemente. 'Yo solo quería que lo probase…tanto trabajo que me costo…'

- No se preocupe, chibi-suke siempre ha sido asi…aunque…no…no siempre…-dijo Ryoga, cogiendo mas del almuerzo.

- …-

- Hum…¡Delicioso! ¿Le molestaría que me diese la receta? Es que se algo de cocina…pero nunca se me había ocurrido algo como esto…-

La joven sonrió dulcemente ante el cumplido.

- Arigatou, Ryoga-kun…-

Cuando ambos se disponían a salir, Sakuno paro y luego de pensar unos minutos dijo con decisión.

- Ryoga-kun…-

- ¿Hai?-

- ¿Le importaría enseñarme a cocinar?-

- No, claro que no…Demo…lo haces muy bien…-

- ¿Por favor?-

- Maa maa…¿Cómo decir que no? Deacuerdo…¿El miércoles estaría bien?

- ¡Hai!- dijo la muchacha.

Con esto se despidió y salio corriendo hacia su aula.

Ryoga mientras tanto, fue a pasear por el colegio. Que a decir verdad era bastante grande…ve las canchas de tennis y no duda en ir hacia ellas.

Ve el letrero y ríe nerviosamente.

- Sin entrenamiento…Chibi-suke tiene muy mala suerte…-

Oye unos cuantos ruidos.

- ¡Nyah Nyah! ¡Momoshiro! ¡No puedo creer que otra vez haya ganado!-

- Estas en buena forma-

- Ja! ¡Claro que si! Ahora vera Ryoma…¿Pero donde se ha metido?-

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Ryoga no dudo en acercarse, y descubrir que los que hablaban eran los sempais del enano.

- ¡Hola!- dijo, sonriendo al grupo de tenistas.

- ¡El hermano de O-chibi!-

- ¿Qué buscas?- dijo algo bruscamente Momoshiro.

- Solo venia a recoger a Chibi-suke…- dijo con simpleza, luego miro detenidamente a Eiji y recordó a la muchacha del día anterior - Hum…tu tenias una hermana, ¿cierto?

Eiji trago- Hai, ¿Todavía no la recuerdas?-

- Je…Claro que si…¿Suki-chan?-

El pelirrojo agradeció a todos los dioses que su hermana no estaba allí en esos momentos o quien sabe si Ryoga siguiese entero.

- Si…pero…no es…-

- ¿Cómo conoce a tu hermana, Eiji-sempai?- pregunto Momo.

- O-chibi y su familia fueron al Parque Acuático, yo también fui-

Los demás asintieron.

- Kisama, es tarde! ¡Llegaremos tarde a las clases!-

- Maa…antes de que se vayan…-

Los sempais escucharon lo que les dijo Ryoga, bastante interesados, Eiji dio un grito de júbilo, diciendo algo sobre '¡Fiesta! Nyah Nyah!', Oishi miraba las reacciones ceñudo, Fuji sonreía como siempre y dijo que seria muy divertido, Inui saco su libreta y empezó a escribir, Kaoru no dijo nada y se alejo, Kawamura hablo sobre llevar algunos bocadillos especiales de su Restaurant de Susshi.

Ya se iban todos, cuando Ryoga detiene a Momoshiro.

- ¿Qué quieres?-

- El martes, a las cinco, en las canchas callejeras- dijo, aun sonriendo- Lleva tu raqueta-

Y sin esperar respuesta se fue, dejando a Momo con varias preguntas en la cabeza.

Luego de buscar donde dormir lejos de su hermano, Ryoma había acabado por ir a su salón, esperando allí dormir en paz.

En cuanto terminaron las clases, salio inmediatamente. No tenia ganas para escuchar los gritos de Osakada.

Ryoga lo esperaba en la entrada.

- ¿Te fue bien, chibi-suke?-

Ryoma no contestó.

- Maa, ya se…estas molesto…no hay entrenamiento y me mandaron a recogerte…pero no debes molestarte también con Sakuno-chan…- dijo poniendo ambos brazos en su nuca- Estaba realmente triste cuando rechazaste su almuerzo-

Ryoma siguió sin responder.

Llegaron a la casa antes de lo que esperaban, al entrar a la cocina encontraron una nota.

**He salido con su padre, Nanako llegara tarde. No nos esperen hasta mañana, les he dejado algo preparado en la alacena**

Ryoga abrió la alacena, encontrándose con…

Nada.

- Aquí hay otra nota- declaro Ryoma, mientras cogia una soda de la nevera.

**Tu padre acaba de comerse lo que les prepare, Ryoga encárgate de la comida. **

**PD: Les dejo dinero junto al televisor.**

**PD2: Quiero ver cuando regrese a la cocina IGUAL como la deje.**

- Bien, tal parece que tendremos que arreglárnosla nosotros mismos- dijo divertido- Que tal si vas un rato a comprar las cosas que necesito mientras preparo lo demás…ah…-

Ryoma ya estaba a un paso de la puerta.

- Compra naranjas-

Saliendo de la casa, cogio su raqueta…solo porsiacaso.

En el mercado no había mucha gente, de hecho, no había nadie. La gente compra por las mañanas no por la tarde.

Le dio la lista a uno de los ayudantes.

- También…déme naranjas…-

- ¿Naranjas? Ya no tenemos- dijo el otro joven mientras alistaba el pedido de Ryoma.

En esos instantes Ryoga estaba en la casa, esperando por su aniki, que en opinión propia, se tardaba demasiado.

Ryoma pago la cuenta y salio con una bolsa hacia su hogar, hasta que paso por unas canchas de tennis.

'Solo un rato…' se dijo, dejando los comestibles en un lado y sacando su raqueta.

Luego de que pasaron dos horas Ryoga empezó a impacientarse, el cielo empezaba a oscurecer y las ya conocidas nubes grises rodeaban la luna.

Iba a llover.

Ryoga no espero mas, tomo su casaca y salio en busca del joven titular de Seigaku.

Muy cerca del mercado, Sakuno caminaba observando el cielo, distraída. Había ido allí a comprar cierta fruta que su abuela adoraba, pero tampoco en aquella tienda la había encontrado.

Suspiró.

Gotas de lluvia cayeron en la acera, y sonidos muy conocidos para ella llegaron de un unas canchas cercanas.

Camino hacia allí con curiosidad y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Ryoma Echizen practicando en ellas.

El joven estaba sonriendo a pesar de su cansancio notorio, lo que hizo que la muchacha de las trenzas se sonrojase.

Se acerco, cautelosamente. Lo que menos deseaba era distraerlo o molestarlo. Parecía tan feliz jugando tennis.

Efectivamente, Ryoma se sentía bastante feliz. Pero aquel cansancio de la mañana no se iba. Por momentos no veía la pelota.

Ninguno de los dos notó que lluvia.

Ryoma por estar tan concentrado en el juego y Sakuno por estarlo viendo.

Las gotas caían con rapidez en el suelo, el cabello de Ryoma estaba ahora totalmente húmedo y caía descuidadamente sobre su frente, la gorra no había podido evitarlo.

Aquello lo hacia verse mas atractivo y causo que toda la sangre de Sakuno fuese a su rostro.

Fue allí cuando recién percibió el fuerte viento y el agua cayendo del cielo.

Y Ryoma solo vestía el polo blanco con mangas rojas y los shorts negros de siempre…

Sakuno agito su cabeza. 'No es tiempo para pensar esas cosas…' Se acerco hacia el, dispuesta a decirle que parase, pues ya era muy tarde y que además llovía.

El joven, aun ignorando la presencia de otra persona, seguía intentando enfocarse, pero su vista lo engañaba y sus parpados se cerraban por si solos.

Sintió un ligero desvanecimiento y callo de rodillas.

- ¡Ryoma-kun!- grito Sakuno, acercándose presurosa, Ryoma no se movió.

- ¿Esta bien?- dijo, ayudándolo a pararse.

'Dios mío, ¡Esta temblando!'

Echizen se apoyo en el hombro que le ofrecía Sakuno, esta lo llevo apenas a la banca en donde hasta hace unos segundos lo miraba.

Sakuno se asusto al ver que el joven no abría los ojos y respiraba pesadamente. Toco su frente.

- Tiene fiebre- dijo, y con ello se quito su propia casaca y la coloco en los hombros de Ryoma.

Decidió sacarlo de allí, lo sujetó por los hombros y pasó uno de los brazos de él alrededor de su cuello, sonrojándose al contacto de su piel.

Ryoma abría los ojos apenas.

- Ryuzaki…-

El corazón de Sakuno se retorció. Tenía que apresurarse, o podía pasarle algo malo…

Una sombra los cubrió a ambos, al subir la mirada descubrió a Ryoga con un paraguas.

Sakuno abrió la boca para explicar.

- No tiene que decir nada, Sakuno-chan. Este baka de mi hermano…-

Le toco la frente y maldijo bajo su respiración. Luego lo cargo en su espalda y saco una casaca, envolviéndola finalmente alrededor del príncipe que ahora dormía.

- Lo estuve esperando tanto rato que salí a comprar la comida yo mismo… Baka chibi-suke…-

La muchacha no sabia que decir, por alguna razón sentía que era su culpa.

Los tres llegaron hasta la casa de los Echizen, Ryoga invito a pasar a Sakuno.

- Haré que Chibi-suke se cambie…- dijo, entrando al cuarto de ambos- Me va a escuchar…ese enano…-

El miedo de hace un rato no había pasado, Sakuno aun sentía su piel erizada y ligeros escalofríos.

Ryoga salio rato después, bastante preocupado y con semblante serio.

- Iré a la farmacia, Sakuno-chan...¿Puede cuidar a Chibi-suke? Si desea llame a su casa, regresare en seguida y la acompañare personalmente. Nanako debe estar viniendo ya…-

Sakuno asintió preguntándose quien era Nanako.

- Volveré pronto- y con esto salio de la casa.

Sakuno dudo bastante rato si entrar al dormitorio de Ryoma o no. Luego de un arranque de valentía abrió la puerta, recibiendo un ligero 'Meow' por respuesta.

Cerro la puerta tras de si, a pesar de que era de noche y que la luz estaba apagada, podía ver muy bien el rostro durmiente del muchacho.

Era mucho más atractivo asi.

Más inocente, mas lindo…

Algo que no podía describir la joven de las trenzas.

Se acerco lentamente. Temía mucho despertarlo.

- Ryoma-kun- dijo, y sin querer revolvió suavemente el cabello verdoso.

Se alejo asustada.

- Hum…- dijo Ryoma entre sueños.

Sakuno se sentó cerca de la cama.

- Tal vez deba traerle algo…¡Oh! Ya se…-

Salio para luego entrar después de unos escasos minutos con una vasija y un pedazo de tela.

Lo puso en la frente de Ryoma cuidadosamente.

Nuevamente salio, y nerviosa marcó el teléfono de su casa.

- _¿Moshi-Moshi?- _

Sakuno suspiro, mas tranquila…era su abuela, y no sus padres quienes respondieron.

- ¿Obaa-san?

_- ¡Sakuno! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estamos? ¿Dónde estas?-_

- En…en casa de Ryoma-

_- ¿En casa de Echizen? ¿Pero que haces tu allí?_

- Estoy cuidándolo, estuvo jugando por mucho rato y empezó a llover…ahora tiene fiebre y Ryoga-kun me dijo que lo cuidase mientras el iba a comprar medicinas.

_- Oh, ya veo… Ryoga Echizen..hum…bueno…con tal de que regreses…-_

Sakuno se sonrojo- ¡Hai!

_- No tardes-_

- Hai…-

_- Adios-_

- Adios, Obaa-san-

Con un suspiro de tranquilidad total, Sakuno cuelga el teléfono.

Pensando que definitivamente, pudo ser peor.

Entra al cuarto y moja nuevamente la tela, colocándola luego en la frente de Ryoma.

Se quedo mirándolo por largo rato.

Si tan solo…

'Si tan solo el me notara…yo…' piensa, mientras coge una de las manos de Ryoma '…ow…que sueño…'

Estaba muy cansada y era bastante tarde. Sakuno cerró los ojos, cayendo dormida, sin notar el ligero apretón en sus manos.

- ¡Ya llegue, Sakun…!

Asi los encontró Ryoga, ambos dormidos y con las manos entrelazadas.

No quiso despertar a Sakuno, llamo a casa de Sumire y explico todo a la vieja entrenadora, prometiendo más de una vez que la regresaría en la mañana.

La profesora solo acepto pues se trataba de Ryoma.

Nanako llamo para decir que se quedaría a dormir en casa de una amiga.

Ryoga, por otra parte, tuvo que dormir en el sofá. Pero no se quejo. El baka de su hermano ya no tena fiebre y todo gracias a la joven Ryuzaki.

El reloj de la sala dio las doce y una.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Ryoga- se dijo a si mismo, antes de caer dormido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Gracias a todas!

Ryoga: ¿Y a nosotros?

Ryoma: Hum…

Si, a ustedes también gracias… eh…Ryoga…

Ryoga: ¿Uh?

Yo…yo…este…n/n Hay pero que vergüenza…

Ryoma: ¬¬

Ryoga: ñ.ñ

Yo…tenia que comprar algo para mi madre…¿Lo harías por mi?

PLOP

¡Hey! ¿Acaso creían que me le declararía o algo? ¡No señor! Muy lindo, muy simpático y muy gracioso...eh…mejor cambiamos de tema u/u, mi amiga acaba de crear un grupo MSN RyoSaku, el que desee entrar, puede hacerlo la dirección es:

**http/groups. no sale la dirección en mi profile 'Homepage' estará, yo soy la administradora ¬¬. **

Y….voy a contestar las preguntas, a todas las chicas que me han mandado sus mails las he agregado a mi msn, asi que perdon por hacerlo sin permiso u.u.

**Arashi Shinomori**: Por supuesto querida! Yo te apoyo…nosotras no hacemos parecer a Momo como un estupido, por que no lo es…personalmente me agrada, por ello lo pondré como 'ayudante' de Ryoga, ya se vera…¡Lo que harán estos dos!

Yo no soy SUPER fan del yaoi o del shounen, generalmente porque en vez de tratar de un romance entre chicos, hacen parecer a uno de ellos como chica y le quita todo, hay pocas autoras que llegan a captar el sentimiento de ello (Yo no estoy entre ellas, soy bastante mala para ese tipo de romance), pero he leído muchos de Prince of Tennis. Solo para sondear. Y el único que me convenció fue el Oishi/Eiji, Tezuka/Fuji nose…lo hacen un poco OOC a Tezuka…¿Lo imaginan sonrojado? ¡Yo no! XD y… con respecto a Ryoma…mi hottie (y el de mitad de población mundial) Momo es…su amigo, por mas que trato de ser escéptica y ver algo mas…¡No puedo! Son amigos y asi se queda para mí…, con Tezuka veo la relación maestro-alumno, Ryoma llega a admirarlo. Y…con Fuji…no hay mucho que ver, solo respeto. Con Sakuno la cosa es distinta, ahí si veo algo…pero solo son mis gustos. Se ven lindos, pero eso no significa que queden juntos.

Jajaja, sobre la Comunidad MomoRyo, creo que si los hice entrar en desesperación…a lo mejor creían que habían 'extinguido' el RyoSaku, pero eso no! (Incluso he leido algunos comentarios sobre escribir mas fics de MxR porque los RyoSaku están 'invadiendo', algo de guerra tb leí…gomen, pero que infantil ¬.¬) Me siento orgullosa de haberlas inspirado, yo hago estas historias por las chicas a favor del RyoSaku, pues recuerdo muchas veces cuando me gustaba una pareja y esta era minoría…te kedas con las ganas de ver mas. Y lo de ser mayoría en Japon ¡Al menos en un sitio lo somos! XDDD Gracias por decir eso de mi fic!

**Lina: **Jejeje, un triangulo siempre es bueno, pero…yo quería hacer algo de humor, asi que hice algo como esto, ademas…acababa de ver la película…y…¡fue amor a primera vista! Jajaja…tambien la gracia era hacer un fic original…¿Acaso quieren que Dark Kakoru Shinigami me demande por plagio de idea? Ella hizo un triangulo muy bueno…

En la película se ve que Ryoga fue adoptado cuando Ryoma tenia 3 años o dos…Rinko es mencionada en el capitulo en que Nanako encuentra una foto de Nanjiroh con la profesora Sumire de las epocas escolares del samurai (osea…uf! Hace mucho tiempo :D) y luego como en el capitulo 172 se le menciona, porque según la profesora Sumire, Rinko fue a despedir a Nanjiroh al aeropuerto, asi como Sakuno estaba haciéndolo en ese momento con Ryoma. (Pero Rinko ya estaba en el aeropuerto en cambio Sakuno llego tarde XD). He visto a la madre de Ryoma, cuando el príncipe tenia un añito ., y he visto también a Rinko cuando despide a Nanjiroh…¡Y son súper diferentes! Hanamura tiene aire de …¿Cómo decirlo?...madre?…en cambio…Rinko tiene una imagen de modelo O.o, por eso me costo creer que eran la misma persona…asi que me disculpo con ustedes, queridos lectores…¬¬ Voy a matar a cierta chica que me dijo que se llamaba Hanamura…n.n Bueno…¡Gomen nasai otra vez! Ya lo arregle…nn Conclusión: Rinko es la madre de Ryoma, Hanamura nunca existió. Nanjiroh se retira por Ryoma! Si, aunque no lo crean quería ocuparse de el…para que sea el mejor en tennis ¬¬ Típico, digo yo.

**Ryosaku: **Gracias n/n, Y si…Ryoga va a tener unos métodos ¬¬ Definitivamente esta bien lejos de ser cupido algun día. ¡Escribe el RyoSaku! Aquí, como ves, tienes a unas cuantas lectoras aseguradas. n.n

**Cristina: **Por supuesto! Lo seguiré y actualizare cada semana! Si, ¡que tal ejemplo! Pero algo bueno tendrá que hacer…

**Aiko1504: **Si…¡Perdon por eso! Se llama Rinko, NO Hanamura…como ya dije, mi amiga pagara caro su error XD. Si….Ryoma es lindo como es, pero Ryoga es todo un caso XD

Sobre los sempais…mmm…¡Por supuesto que vi Adiós, Seigaku! Y fue algo muy triste…aunque me encanto cuando los empezaron a molestar XD y no se preocupen…Momo saldrá…pero esperen a ver que les tiene guardado Ryoga XDDDD Mujajajaja! Lo que les puedo decir con seguridad es que ese mes que se quedara Ryoga será el peor de Ryoma. Lo de Jin…no se preocupen…¡Habrá sangre! XDDDD

**kmychan: **Te agregue a mi msn, allí te explico como le haces…D

**3-CiNdY-3**O.o No me digas que tu también estas afanada con Jin! Pues, a pedido de dos lectoras aparecerá…y esperen cuando encuentre al hermano del 'enano'…XDDD

**Marip**¡Tatsuki lol! Ejejje XDD La escena del tobogán no la tenia planeada…pero al imaginarla me dio tanta risa…que la puse XD

**Abuelitnt: **Si…la hermana de Eiji le hará la vida imposible a Ryoga y este lo mismo con el hermano menor…¿No creían que dejaría a mi cuero lindo (Ryoga XD) solo? O a lo mejor si…no se aun…

Hay mucha gente que le gusta el RyoSaku porque se ven PRECIOSOS juntos, yo no digo que hagamos como ellas e insultemos a Momo, eso seria rebajarnos, sino lo hemos hecho hasta hoy es x que no lo haremos en el futuro. Para nada me aburre, me interesa saber sus opiniones…por eso les he puesto la dirección del grupo…además que podemos intercambiar material, info…etc.

**Iris: **Jajaja…pues Mm…lo de las comunidades RyoSaku, no…no hay, en ningun idioma lamentablemente y si hay no tienen material, es decir que son Fanlistings. (Aunque creo que el unico Fanlisting ya no exite) Pero por eso creé un grupo MSN. Asi intercambiamos material con diferentes personas…la otra vez vi que habia RyoSaku doujinshi (dibujos) en una pagina pero la chica lo había sacado porque nadie le había dejado comentario. (También lo pone n un foro yaoi ¬¬) Opiniones hay de todos lados, y no me voy a traumatizar por unos cuantos 'Abajo RyoSaku' y derivados. Vivir con un hermano como el que tengo me ha hecho 'inmune' a eso XDD.

**Kleo Neem**¡Gracias y por supuesto que lo seguiré!

**javiisi: **¿Pasara algo o no? Jajaja…y yo que quería que se quedara conmigo u.u jajaja ¡Fue broma! O/O jajaja…Pero si quieres saber mas…Tatsuki tiene bastante terreno ganado con Ryoga…y eso es un comienzo.

**Karlyta: **Ryoga lo hace con la mejor intención del mundo…¡Con la mejor intención de fastidiar a Ryoma! Jajajaja XDDD ¡Ryoga lol!

**Slamina: **¡Gracias a ti por leerme y por el review! Ryoga y Ryoma…en ropa de baño… ok…estoy babeando…jajaja… De hecho…Atobe aparecerá…para dolor de cabeza de Ryoma y Ryoga. Lo de no merecer sus comentarios…wenop…es mi segunda historia…y he recibido gran apoyo de todas…y me da pena X3 ¡Pero si, tienes razón! Hay gente que le mandas un review y ya c cree mucho…pero tampoco kiero pecar de falsa humildad…asi q mil perdones y gracias por tu review y apoyo.

**kaname-c**Jeeje, me vino la inspiración, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo tb me la imagine! XDD aun sigo riendo… See, hay mucho MomoRyo, pero ¡al menos han publicado muchos RyoSaku! Jin, como ya dije, tendrá un ligeeeeeero desencuentro con Ryoga…a mi tb me gustaría saber como será eso…lo de la disco…jajaja…todo corre cuenta de Ryoga.

**pilikita-sakura**Wenop…ehh..Tatsuki es inventada…en todo el sentido de la palabra, se sabe que Eiji tiene una hermana, pero no c sabe ni el nombre ni el carácter…necesitaba a alguien…pero parece que les gustaría verlos juntos…no se…supongo que si….Ryoga se aburre mucho en Japon…ella tambien estaria en la universidad. Rinko es BASTANTE OOC, pero es que…no me explico xq no le manda un zape a Nanjiroh x ser tan enfermo…por eso la puc asi…ademas que me es mas facil saber como va a reaccionar ya que mi madre se le parece XD En cuanto a Sakuno…jejeej…si…weno…yo la disculpo porque siendo la punker que soy…a veces (esas veces que resultan ser muxas) me pasa que soy muy torpe y hago tontera y media (como diría mi madre) pero Tomoka…jajaaja…¡ELLA SI ES UN CASO!...Sobre Los OVAS, Al menos eso me consuela…porque ese 'final' no merece llamarse asi ¬¬ ¡Grax por todo! n.n

**scooky**Jajaja, Ryoma ni IDEA de que rayos quiere su hermano y Ryoga…bueno…como ya dije no es lo mas cercano a un cupido, pero hace lo que puede…al final, me parece que los mete en problemas a ambos (Ryoma y Sakuno) pero como es RyoSaku, todos consiguen lo que quieren.

**Kisumo-chan: **¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Me alegra que te haya gustado, si…esa parte me la imagine con mi hermano y echamos a reir como dos desquiciados hasta que nuestra querida progenitora nos mando a callar. Es muy buena, imaginarse a Ryoga cantando con Nanjiroh Y Nanako de coro, no olvidemos a Ryoma con cara de '¬.¬' jajaja…fue muy gracioso…y lo de la piscina…aun sigo babeando.

Lo del ryosaku, como ya dije, me apena y me molesta. ¿Qué les hemos hecho a esas tipas? Ahora declaran una guerra. Que estupido. Yo he leido yaoi en ingles, en ese idioma son mas personas, y no me convence, menos aun el de español, he leido unos cuantos, pero ganas de estrellar mi pc contra la pared no me faltaron. Asi que por mi bien, el de esas chicas y el de mi pc no voy a leer nuevamente yaoi en PoT. A menos que sea de Eiji/Oishi, y si es realmente bueno. A pesar de que no soy SUPER FAN de esa pareja, pero es la unica q me convencio.

**Julio:** ¿Qué haces TU aquí? Si, me inspire en las 'famosas' guerrillas en casa de Jav, aun mi madre las recuerda. Gracias x decir que son 'leibles para la comunidad masculina' o mi hermano te mataba. NO Ryoma no es gay, al menos no oficialmente. Y si, ya imagino lo que les haria Ryoma si existiese.

**Yops:** ¡Grazzie por el apoyo! Alegra que te guste.

**rocio-asakura**Jajaja…¡Seria genial hacer fics contigo! Me encanta tu manera de escribir, y si…mi humor es mi punto fuerte…no tanto romance…es decir…romance, que me salga una que otra cosilla es por inspiración…aunque todas las mujeres somos románticas por naturaleza. Pero como dije no es mi punto fuerte. En Goodbye my prince, al menos el primer y segundo cap eran romance…pero me salio de la nada, supongo que por el coraje que me dio al ver el ultimo capitulo. :S

**-ivekag-**Jajaja…¡que casualidad! Yo también soy hermana mayor, a pesar de que mi hermanito me lleva media cabeza. En realidad…si…las hermanas mayores al menos somos algo fastidiosas…y los hermanitos también. Mi hermano por ejemplo es muy sobre protector…¡La otra vez me hizo pasar vergüenza con un chico, super lindo x cierto (Diego si estas leyendo esto no es sarcasmo XD), al que le pedía su numero! Y yo por supuesto, lo fastidie toda una semana con la hija de la vecina XD.

**Bueno chicas, me despido…¡Grazzie nuevamnt!**

**PROX CAPITULO: La esperada fiesta de Ryoga.**


	5. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

N/A: Bien, este me ha salido mejor que el anterior y hay algo de RyoSaku...oh cierto…¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RYOGA!

Ryoga: Al fin, alguien lo recuerda ñ.ñ

Ryoma: ¬¬

¡Torta Torta!

Ryoga: ¡FIESTA! ¡FIESTA!

Ryoma: ¬.¬ Oh por favor…

PoT no me pertenece pero tampoco a mi hermano le pertenece Captain Tsubasa.

Y si, eso me hace MUY feliz.

**Aniki!**

_Dedicado a aquellos que sin querer estuvieron en una fiesta conmigo, a mis amigos que me han inspirado mucho en este capitulo (En especial a Cintitita y al xino XD) y finalmente a mis lectores!_

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

Ojos café se abrieron muy despacio, el contacto con la luz hacia que los cerrase.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto la dueña de aquellas orbes.

Siente el contacto de otra mano con la suya, gira a ver al dueño…

Se sonroja en el acto.

'¡Dormí en el cuarto de Ryoma-kun!' pensó, y el sonrojo se intensifica.

Para felicidad de Sakuno, el tenista aun seguía dormido. Separo con sumo cuidado su mano de la de él, muy a pesar suyo, pues estaba bastante cómoda asi.

'Se sentía bien…' piensa, y camina hacia la ventana. Era un sábado bastante soleado.

Que extraño estaba el clima.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente, Ryoga entraba con una bandeja, gracias a Dios no estaba en pijamas o Sakuno hubiese muerto de hemorragia nasal, sobre ella habían un plato con lo que parecía caldo y una taza de te.

- ¡Ohayou, Sakuno-chan! Creí que aun seguía dormida…- dijo sin perder de vista la bandeja que llevaba.

- Mou…Iie…acabo de despertar, Ryoga-kun…etto…¿Mi abuela llamo? Le dije que regresaría ayer…- dijo, bajando la cabeza, imaginándose el griterío que recibiría al llegar a su casa.

- Maa maa…¡No se preocupe Sakuno-chan! Llame ayer, en cuanto regrese, no la quise despertar pues estaba muy cansada. Además, gracias a usted Chibi-suke ya no tenía fiebre cuando regrese.

La muchacha sonrió con nerviosismo, aceptando humildemente el cumplido.

Ryoga dejo la bandeja en el escritorio.

- ¿Entonces Ryoma-kun ya esta mejor?-

- Hai, al parecer solo fue un virus del ambiente…no ha sido nada grave…pero para asegurarnos debe tomar la medicina que traje ¡Ah! Pero de esta no se salva…¡Me va a escuchar en cuanto se despierte!-

Y parecía que aquello no seria pronto.

- ¿Y si lo despertamos?- pregunto Sakuno- Tendría que haber tomado la medicina ya…

- No se moleste, Sakuno-chan. Levantar a chibi-suke los sábados es caso perdido. Solo se levanta cuando tiene hambre o tiene que jugar tennis, de lo contrario no lo hará. Ya de por si levantarlo los días escolares es una tortura que como hermano mayor debo cumplir…a sido asi desde que recuerdo…-y luego añadió - Y lo peor es que ya no tengo mas te de hierbas…-

Sakuno de repente recuerda ciertas hierbas en su casa que podrían servirle a Ryoma.

- Yo voy a ir a mi casa…tengo algo de esas hierbas, regresare en cuanto las encuentre…- dijo, algo indecisa.

- ¡Deacuerdo!- mira a Sakuno que esta todavía algo insegura si ir o no- Yo lo cuidare mientras regresa…

- ¿Eh?...a…ano…Hai…-

Rato después de que la muchacha haya salido, Ryoma abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el ceño fruncido de Ryoga.

- ¿Qué?- dijo, esperando una respuesta.

Que nunca llegó.

En cambio recibió una almohada en la cara.

- ¡Itai! ¿¡Porque has hecho eso!-

- ¿Por qué? ¡Porque eres un baka! ¿Quién te dijo que fueras a jugar hasta noche y cuando llovía?- Ryoga no pudo evitar pensar que empezaba a parecerse a su madre- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es eso? Ah…pero es que Sakuno-chan y yo debemos de cuidarte a cada rato…¿Ne?

Ryoma froto sus ojos con cansancio, paró al captar lo que había dicho Ryoga- ¿Ryuzaki?

- Hai, no me digas que no recuerdas que ella te estaba trayendo hasta aquí…- Ryoma lo siguió viendo fijamente, sin entender- Ah, al parecer te encontró cuando estabas inconciente, y trato de traerte hasta aquí e incluso se ha quedado a dormir…-

-… ¿Aquí?- dijo Ryoma, incrédulo.

- Si, aquí. ¿Dónde mas?-

- ¿En mi dormitorio?-

- Hai-

Ryoma no le creyó.

- Estas bromeando- dijo, con tono enojado. ¿Cómo podía bromear con algo asi?

Ryuzaki durmiendo en SU dormitorio se oía, y se veía, mal. Muy mal.

'Si Oyaji-san se entera…' un escalofrió involuntario recorrió su espalda.

- Iie, durmió aquí contigo mientras te cuidaba. Yo llegue y como la vi tan cansada no la desperté asi que fui a dormir a la sala- explico aburrido.

- ¿Y en donde durmió?-dijo, ceñudo- ¿En tu futon?-

- No, en la silla…bah…ya no me hagas mas preguntas tontas, ¿O acaso me crees un hentai como Oyaji-san?-

Ryoma miro hacia otro lado.

Ryoga podía ser capaz de sacar de quicio a cualquiera pero no era ciertamente un pervertido.

Ahora luego de la reprimenda, Ryoga cambio de actitud, adoptando la sonrisa acostumbrada y burlándose de Ryoma.

Es decir, como siempre.

- Bien, ayer me hiciste cocinar por nada, fui a comprar por tu culpa…ahora comerás el caldo quieras o no- dijo, mientras Ryoma lo miraba con brillo homicida- ¿La puedes tomar tu solo o esperamos a Sakuno-chan para que lo haga?

El chico de los ojos de gato gruño, y empezó a tomar por pequeños sorbos la sopa.

Quizás era el hambre, quizás era la enfermedad, el cielo, el destino…pero la sopa sabia realmente bien.

- Luego de que rechazaste su almuerzo me parece que le debes una disculpa- dijo, distraídamente.

Ryoma siguió sin hacerle caso, pero una pequeña venita aparecía en su sien.

- Y encima te ha estado cuidando, de seguro en su casa la esperan con un discurso…-

Ryoma paró y lo miró por entre el vapor que producía la sopa- No me importa-

- Ella te ha cuidado, Chibi-suke, y no lo digo solo por lo de anoche-

Pocas veces Ryoga habla seriamente, y esta era una de esas. Ryoma no dijo nada, pero pensó que tal vez tenía razón.

Obviamente aquello duro solo unos segundos, que en cuanto acabaron Ryoma regreso a su actitud Mada Mada Dane, como podríamos clasificar a la indiferencia característica del príncipe.

Lo que si dejaba intrigado a Ryoma era eso de 'no lo digo solo por lo de anoche', Ryoga hablaba en serio, pero por mas que quería, Ryoma no lograba entender el mensaje.

_Toc-Toc_

- Seguramente es Sakuno-chan- dijo Ryoga levantándose para abrir.

Y era Sakuno, sujetaba varias hierbas y en cuanto Ryoga la invito a pasar adentro ella lo rechazo educadamente.

Fue ahí cuando el mayor noto los ojos chocolate lacrimosos y el tartamudeo que no era producto del nerviosismo.

'¡Chibi-suke no baka!'. Si. Sakuno había escuchado parte de la conversación y obviamente el 'amable' comentario del príncipe.

Ryoma aun echado en la cama no tenia ni idea de lo que sucedía hasta que vio a Ryuzaki salir hacia lo cocina y a Ryoga siguiéndola.

- Meow…-

- Karupin- dijo, alzando al gato- Buenos días…-

En la cocina Ryoga ya hervía las plantas que Sakuno había traído.

Ella miraba el cielo bastante distraída.

- Chibi-suke no lo quiso decir de esa manera, Sakuno-chan- La muchacha asintió.

No lo quería decir pero eso no significaba que doliera menos.

- Yo me tengo que ir Ryoga-kun…-

Ryoga pensó un momento antes de voltear. - ¡Maa! Sakuno-chan, si no tiene nada que hacer…hoy es mi cumpleaños y…-

Sakuno sonrió con algo de vergüenza- ¡Gomen nasai, Ryoga-kun! Feliz cumpleaños…-

- Esta bien, gracias- dijo con una gran sonrisa, ella era la primera que lo saludaba y el baka de su hermano no lo había recordado- Haré una fiesta…aquí, ¿Le gustaría venir?-

- ¡Hai!- dijo sin querer. Es decir, si quería pero no pensó en su abuela ni en sus padres. ¿No llegar a dormir e ir a una fiesta luego en la misma casa?

- Perfecto, entonces la espero en la noche…-

- ¡Hai!- con ello salio, mas animada.

Ryoga la siguió con la mirada. Su hermano era un tonto.

No entro nuevamente al cuarto de Ryoma, ya llevaría el plato el mismo a la cocina además, asi lo obligaba también a levantarse.

Pasados unos minutos, Ryoma salio, sin cambiarse, hacia la cocina.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?-

- No lo se- dijo Ryoga, lavando los platos, dejo los que ya había limpiado a un lado escurriéndose y dijo en voz baja y de manera burlona- Ahora si que la hiciste bien, Chibi-suke-

- ¿De que hablas?- dijo el, sentándose en la mesa.

- Sakuno-chan escucho lo que dijiste-

Ryoma siguió sin hacerle demasiado caso, Ryoga empezaba a aburrirlo con el tema.

- ¿Y?-

El otro le dio una mirada algo incrédula. Era imposible que su hermano no se haya dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Sakuno…¿Cierto?

Es decir, tenia una extraña obsesión con el tennis…pero…¿Podía ser tan distraído?

Al ver la mirada de Ryoma supo que si.

¡Todo este tiempo suponiendo que el lo sabia! Al menos tener una idea…Ahora viéndolo asi, noto que no era que le era indiferente a Sakuno porque no le gustara…sino ¡Porque no tenia idea de nada! Oh demonios, esto iba a ser un poco mas difícil.

- Chibi-suke…-

- ¿Hmm…?-

- ¿Sakuno-chan va a todos tus partidos?-

- Eso creo-

¿A dónde quería llegar Ryoga?

- ¿Y sabes porque?-

¿Por qué?

- No-

Lo sabía. No tenia ni idea.

- Hmmm…-

Ryoga siguió lavando los platos, que resultaron siendo una numerosa cantidad desde que ayer en el apuro olvido lavarlos por ir a buscar a Ryoma.

Hablando de eso…

¡Hoy era su cumpleaños!

'A lo mejor también lo ha olvidado…je! Esperar un Feliz Cumpleaños departe de Chibi-suke seria como esperar que note de la nada el cariño de Sakuno-chan'

- ¿Qué podremos comer?- se pregunto Ryoga en voz alta revisando la alacena- Hay…café...café…café… solo hay café…

Ryoma ya se levantaba para irse nuevamente a su cuarto, había visto aquel liquido verdoso que hervía Ryoga y suponía era para el. Aquella sustancia le recordaba demasiado al jugo de Sadaharu.

¿Tomar aquella repugnante cosa? No gracias.

- ¡A donde crees que vas!- dijo Ryoga, cogiendolo del cuello del pijama.

- ¡No voy a tomar eso!-

- ¡Pues que crees! ¡TE LO TOMAS!-

Enfocar a un Ryoma sentado con cara de pocos amigos frente a una gran taza llena del te de hierbas de Sakuno, al lado Ryoga con una cara que nos recuerda a la de nuestra madre años atrás cuando no queríamos tomar la sopa.

- Tómatelo-

- No-

- ¡Tómatelo!-

- ¡No!-

El sonido de una llave hizo que ambos voltearan.

Si, la señora y señor Echizen habían llegado, justo a tiempo para rescatar a su cocina de algun ataque culinario.

- ¿Ryoga, Ryoma? ¿Qué hacen desayunando tan tarde?- dijo la madre, oliendo algo…y no era el te de hierbas.

Nanjiroh huyo del lugar presintiendo que iba a correr sangre.

- Eh…-

No tuvieron opción, los dos contaron lo que había ocurrido ayer, quitándole protagonismo a Sakuno o quien sabe que haría su madre, peor aun su padre, con aquella información.

- ¿Quién te dijo que podrías salir a esa hora?-

Ryoga miro a Ryoma, esa era la parte mas delicada, habían confiado que la historia se oyera convincente, pero lamentablemente no había sido asi.

Antes de que el tenista hablase, su hermano intervino.

- Yo-

Ambos, madre e hijo, miraron al joven.

- Le dije a chibi-suke que saldríamos a jugar, ya casi se terminaba la semana y he estado muy aburrido…no contábamos con que llovería-

La señora se recupero fácilmente, Ryoma todavía no pero lo fingía bastante bien.

- ¿Y donde estabas en ese momento?-

- Fui….a comprar naranjas…como no encontraba…-

¡Un segundo!

¿Ryoga estaba echándose la culpa…POR EL?

¿Se habían alienado los planetas? ¿Llego el día final?

Ryoma empezaba claramente a dudar que aquel fuese Ryoga.

- Pues…en vista de que los dos tuvieron la culpa…yo…lo pensare…-

Ahora Ryoma y Ryoga eran los sorprendidos…

¿En que clase de mundo paralelo habían aparecido al levantarse?

Ryoma bajo la cabeza viendo la bebida sospechosamente.

Ryoga también lo hizo.

Inmediatamente después del regaño la madre cambio de humor, se dirigió a la sala, trayendo una gran bolsa.

- ¡Ryoga! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Y abrazo cariñosamente al personaje que le llevaba al menos dos cabezas.

- ¡Je! ¡Arigatou Okaa-san!-

- Vamos, ábrelo…lo compramos ayer con tu padre-

El mas joven los miraba de cerca.

'El cumpleaños de Ryoga…'

¿Y lo había encubierto aun cuando haciendo eso ponía en riesgo su fiesta?

Ryoga soltó una exclamación de alegría- ¡Oe Oe! ¡Esto es grandioso! ¡Mira Chibi-suke!-

Al voltear vio a Ryoga con un casco…no cualquier casco…

Tenia un 'Ryoga' escrito en graffiti, con un tiburón en ambos lados, el casco era de diferentes tonos azules con negro.

En la mano, Ryoga sostenía otro casco, rojo fuego con fénix en lugar del tiburón y en la parte superior estaba escrito…

- ¡Este es para ti, Chibi-suke!-

Ryoma.

El casco todavía era muy grande para el príncipe, tuvo que levantarlo varias veces ya que no podía ver nada.

Ryoga era feliz.

El regalo era un equipo completo de MotoCross…lo que significaba…

- ¡Una moto!-

La madre sonrió, como habiendo esperado aquel momento.

- En cuanto vayas a la universidad…compraremos lo que falta del regalo.

Ok, si Ryoga no estaba saltando de alegría es porque su orgullo podía más.

Entro al cuarto de Ryoma sonriendo ampliamente y observando detalladamente el casco.

- No se mucho de MotoCross, pero siempre he querido participar en una competencia oficial, ¿Sabias?...me dijeron que era muy bueno…a pesar de que lo había dejado…-

Ryoma asiente.

- ¿Cuánto costara esto? He ahorrado prácticamente toda mi vida para una moto…¡Imagínate! Una moto…

Los ojos le brillaban al hablar y Ryoma se pudo dar cuenta que adoraba el regalo.

- ¡En cuanto tenga la moto te enseñare todo lo que se! Y mira tu casco…- Coge a Ryoma y lo acerca al espejo- ¿No nos vemos como los mejores hermanos motociclistas del mundo?

El de ojos ambar miro el espejo, su hermano con una gran sonrisa y el casco azul, él con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, con el casco fuego tapando su ojo izquierdo.

Si, se veían como dos hermanos motociclistas…

Los mejores…

La sonrisa de Ryoma se ensancho.

- Feliz cumpleaños- dijo, algo bajo pero con tono agradable.

- ¿Uh?- Lo había tomado por sorpresa, desarreglo el cabello ya desarreglado de Ryoma- ¡Arigatou Chibi-suke!

El día había pasado muy tranquilo, el cielo nuevamente claro, sin nubes. Ryoga era llamado al teléfono de vez en cuando por algun amigo, en realidad la mayoría eran mujeres, familiar o incluso alguno que otro profesor, lo que hizo que Rinko se sintiese orgullosa y decidiese no cancelar la fiesta.

Ryoma por otra parte jugaba con una de las pelotas de tennis en el patio, había estado jugando con Ryoga, solo que con la cercanía de la tarde, este tenia que ocuparse de su fiesta.

Incluso había limpiado la cancha por petición de su madre, camino dentro queriendo ver algo de televisión, y encontró a Ryoga allí en sandalias y cambiando a cada rato de canal.

- Ojala que sea suficiente el espacio- escucho decir a su madre.

Algo que no había pensado hasta ese momento Ryoma se le cruzo por la mente. ¿Dónde harían la fiesta?

Ryoma agito su cabeza. ¿Eso que le importaba a el?

- ¿Ya limpiaste la cancha de tennis, Ryoma?-

- Hai- dijo, distraído, tratando de quitarle el control remoto a Ryoga.

- Bien, Ryoga, entonces creo que ya puedes arreglar todo…-

Eh. Esperen un momento. ¿Que tenia que ver la limpieza con la fiesta esa?

Los ojos de Ryoma se agrandaron.

No la cancha de tennis. No SU cancha de tennis.

- ¿Dónde harán la fiesta?- pregunto a media voz.

Ryoga esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Hay suficiente espacio para que Ryoga haga la fiesta allí- dijo Rinko, concentrada en preparar el almuerzo.

Ryoma Echizen de repente ya no pudo hablar.

¡ERA SU CANCHA DE TENNIS! ¿NO PODIA HACERLO EN OTRO LADO?

Dejo de querer arrebatarle el control a Ryoga, y este feliz siguió viendo una serie de videos sobre conciertos de quien sabe quien.

Entro a su cuarto y se tiro a la cama.

¡Llevaría siglos dejar la cancha en estado decente luego de aquella fiesta! No quería ni saber como terminaría.

Y el seguía castigado, no por lo del pastel, pues ya había pasado una semana. O casi. Sino por su medico…a quien su madre llamo y por quien recibió tres días sin mucho esfuerzo físico. Lo que significaba tres cosas:

Uno, no salir a jugar tennis por las tardes. Ryoga había insistido en este tema y solo saldría si lo hacia con el.

Dos, entrenar lo mínimo posible, una media hora. Tezuka-buchou no le agradara aquel asunto.

Las veinte vueltas ya se sentían bajo sus pies.

Tres, un Ryoma muy molesto.

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos reflejados en el espejo.

_Chibi-suke!_

- Bah…-

¿Qué era un poco de desorden? Era su cumpleaños, era su fiesta.

- Ya me las pagara luego-

Y lentamente cerró los ojos a dormir un poco antes del almuerzo.

Durante éste, Ryoma aun se sentía algo cansado. A pesar de estar hambriento tomaba lentamente la sopa. Ryoga había insistido en que comiese algo del segundo, mas el cansancio pudo más y Ryoma fue directo a la cama.

Despertó, bajo una calma sepulcral…como la que hay antes de una tormenta.

Mucho silencio se le hacia extraño, cruzo la cocina y se dirigió a la sala. Profundamente dormido estaba Ryoga.

_Toc-Toc_

Se escucho en la puerta principal, a pesar de estar en pijamas, Ryoma salio a abrir.

- ¿Si?-

El extraño lo abrazo, casi asfixiándolo.

- ¿E…Eiji-sempai?-

- ¡Nyah, O-chibi!- dijo el pelirrojo, soltándolo un poco.

No solo era Eiji, sino Oishi, Fuji, Sadaharu, increíblemente y con la peor cara de antisocial Kaidoh, Kawamura y Momoshiro, todos llevaban cajas que olían muy bien.

- ¿Qué quieren?

- Venimos a la fiesta de tu hermano- informo Oishi, vestido algo más formal que los demás.

- ¿Fiesta? Ah…-

- ¿Podemos pasar?- pregunto Fuji, con un conjunto bastante sport.

- Hai-

En la casa seguía reinando el silencio, mas Ryoga ya estaba levantado y buscaba que comer en la nevera.

Al oír pasos vio a su hermano entrando con sus sempais.

Vio su reloj.

6:15 pm

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Ryoga, extrañadísimo y haciendo que los demás se sientan igual.

- ¿No es tu fiesta de cumpleaños?- pregunto con varias gotitas Oishi.

- Hai, claro…pero…¿No conocen la regla de llegar dos horas tarde?-

¿Dos horas…tarde?

- Hmm…- murmuro Inui sacando la libreta verde y buscando algo con la mirada.

- Bueno bueno, no importa…¿Quieren algo de tomar?-

Mientras Ryoga preparaba te, y empezaba a detestar el olor de la infusión, los sempais se acomodaron y hablaron de lo que esperaban para la fiesta, las cajas que llevaban resultaron ser los bocaditos de Kawamura, se sorprendieron mucho al saber que seria en el patio y no dentro.

- Mi madre ha dicho que sea allí, teme por la casa- dijo divertido el mayor de los hermanos Echizen- Ahora no están, por lo que yo estoy a cargo.

- ¿No están?- dijeron los sempais algo temerosos.

- No, ¡Pero despreocúpense! No pasara nada…-

¿Quién en su sano juicio deja la casa a un adolescente y en un día de fiesta?

- Será una fiesta tranquila…créanme, he visto peores en mi facultad.

Y todos le creyeron.

_Toc-Toc_

Eiji salto y dijo que iría a abrir.

- ¡Hola!-

Eiji encontró a dos jóvenes al parecer discutiendo.

- ¡Ok, ok! Hemos llegado al fin…-

- No debimos hacerle caso a ese idiota de enamorado que tienes- dijo una de cabello castaño oscuro con mirada enojada, el polo negro de mangas cortas, las pulseras negras y el pantalón oscuro le dio a entender a Eiji que no se debía jugar con ella. También llevaba artes y collar en forma de luna.

- Pues…si…si es algo idiota- acepto la otra joven, con un polo normal rojo granate con un 'LP' en color negro. Jeans negros, cabello más o menos largo del mismo color con rayos granates. Las dos iban en zapatillas.

- ¿Hola?- intentó por segunda vez.

- Ah, ¡Hola! ¿Esta es la casa de Ryoga Echizen?

- Hai…-

- ¡Bien! ¡Liz me debe veinte yens! Encontramos la casa antes que ella…- dijo orgullosa la de los rayos.

- Si, Grace…Me llamo Selene Shaw…

- Eiji Kikumaru- dijo el joven agradablemente.

- Grace Poe- dijo rápido la otra.

Entraron, Grace y Selene se presentaron al resto del grupo. Lo hubiesen hecho también con Ryoma si es que hubiese estado allí.

Hablaron entre ellos, Ryoga entro al cuarto que compartía con su hermano para dejar los regalos de los sempais y de las chicas.

- ¿De donde conocen a Ryoga-kun?- pregunto Eiji, tratando en vano de coger uno de los bocaditos de Kawamura.

- Grace y yo caminábamos por las tiendas del aeropuerto, quedamos en encontrarnos con unos amigos…y Ryoga recién llegaba de un vuelo y ofrecimos guiarlo. Allí nos pidió nuestro número y ayer nos dijo que haría una fiesta…y aquí estamos…-

_Toc-Toc_

Por tercera vez el sonido de la puerta principal les llego, remotamente. Los presentes se callaron, todos miraron a Kaidoh…puerta….Kaidoh…puerta…

- Fsh…- se levanto el mamushi de mala gana- No se acostumbren…

Se escucho una voz femenina bastante alegre, se oía cada vez mas cerca hasta llegar a la casa.

Era otra muchacha, al entrar inspecciono todo y luego arreglo discretamente su falda jean, que al verla varios se preguntaron como haría para bailar con ello puesto, y que combinaba perfectamente con la blusa crema de manga corta. Sus brazos estaban decorados con unos pares de pulseras y el cabello totalmente suelto se confundía con los collares que usaba.

Antes que cualquiera dijese algo, salio Ryoga, al verlo los ojos de la muchacha brillaron y se acerco a el algo indecisa…para lanzarse a darle un abrazo.

- ¡RYOGA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola…- dijo este, sonriendo sorprendido.

- ¿Me demore mucho? ¡Ah si! Te traje un regalo…- saco de su bolso un paquete- Espero que te guste…

Ryoga agradeció el regalo y fue a guardarlo, mientras que la joven hacia conversación con Eiji y Fuji.

- ¿Conoce desde hace mucho a Ryoga-kun?- pregunto Eiji, con mucha curiosidad.

- Iie, imagínense que lo conocí solo hace unos días cuando iba al colegio…- dijo ella, sonriendo en todo momento- ¡Estaba perdido! Pero aun asi me acompaño hasta mi colegio…¿No es lindo?

Fuji y Eiji estaban ahora llenos de gotitas.

¿Acaso Ryoga invito DE VERAS a todo mundo?

- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Ivette…¿Y ustedes?-

- Syusuke Fuji …- respondió el de los ojos azules.

- Eiji Kikumaru-

- Me parece o no hay tanta gente?- dijo ella, viendo que solo eran los sempais y dos chicas que hablaban con otro muchacho.

- Al parecer debimos aparecer después de dos horas…-

Ivette hizo un gesto de sorpresa- ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! La regla de dos horas mas tarde…¡La olvide!

En otra esquina, Momoshiro explicaba con gran entusiasmo el efecto de su Remate Saltado. Grace lo escuchaba atenta mientras Selene jugaba con su celular.

- Gracie…- comenzó Selene.

Grace no le hizo caso.

- ¡Gracie!-

- ¿Qué?-

- Ya llegaron-

_Toc-Toc_, se escucho en la lejanía.

- ¡Nosotras abrimos!- dijeron ambas muchachas.

Al llegar y abrir, encontraron a sus amigos. Cuatro chicos con cara de haber ido allí por obligación o instinto de supervivencia, una chica de cabello castaño corto, a quien no reconocieron y otra…a la que reconocieron muy bien.

- ¡USTEDES DOS!- Grace y Selene saltaron al grito- ¡NOS DIERON MAL LA DIRECCION!

- Pero Liz…-

Liz tenía el cabello castaño más oscuro que el de Selene. Los ojos marrones y vestía unos pescadores beige con un polo rojo con el escudo de Inglaterra. Los aretes tenían forma de trueno.

- Eh… ¿Amiga suya?- dijo Selene, mirando a la otra fémina del grupo.

- No, la encontramos por aquí, buscando esta casa…se llama Sabrina, ellas son las chicas que te mencionamos, Grace Poe y Selene Shaw- respondió Liz, aguantando el mal humor.

- Konichiwa!- dijo la joven- ¿Aquí es la fiesta de Ryoga Echizen?

- Hai- respondió Grace- Pero no hay mucha gente…al parecer los demás invitados si hicieron caso de la regla 'Dos horas más tarde'.

- Es cierto…creo que la olvide…-

- Si deseas puedes entrar, todos están en la casa-

- ¿La fiesta será ahí?- dijo ella.

- No, la fiesta es en el jardín trasero-

Sabrina entro y al instante Grace, Selene y Liz se pusieron a reprender a los chicos.

- ¡No fue nuestra culpa!- dijo uno- ¡USTEDES FUERON LAS QUE NOS LLEVARON POR ESE ATAJO!-

- Pues nosotras si llegamos a tiempo-

- ¿De que se quejan? Igual, debimos haber llegado a las ocho no a las seis…aun es muy temprano- dijo otro.

- Cállate Javier, que de ser por ti hubiésemos llegado a las cuatro…-

- Cúlpenme si soy puntual…-

Tres de los cuatro jóvenes llevaban polos negras, verdes petróleo o azules, unos jeans gastados y dos usaban una gorra. El único que estaba con la capucha de su polera sobre la cabeza parecía ser el menor, y no usaba jeans.

- Eh, ya cállense ambos…vamos de una vez a esa fiesta, tomemos, bailemos y ¡fin! ¿Ok?- dijo el tercero a quien suponemos era el enamorado de Poe.

- Tu cállate, Chia no puede tomar aun- dijo Grace, abrazando al menor.

Si, se siente el amor, ¿no?

- ¡Es ocho meses menor que nosotros!- respondió ese viendo con rencor al de la capucha.

- Ya basta, no voy a tomar igual…- dijo Chia, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada a Liz.

- Entremos- dijo esta.

En la casa ya estaban haciendo una fiesta, los sempais habían prendido la radio y los éxitos del momento se escuchaban por toda la casa.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron también Sakuno, acompañada por su abuela la cual advirtió 'afablemente' a Ryoga, con las ya conocidas trenzas y un vestido celeste con mangas rosas y otros dos invitados.

Eiji se había convertido en el encargado de abrir.

- ¡Hola!- dijo una joven de cabello largo ondulado, con un corte que le hacia ver, para el tenista, bastante bien- ¿Casa de Ryoga Echizen?

- ¡Hai!-

El vestido celeste y las sandalias blancas le hacían ver juvenil aunque algo tímida.

- ¿Ves, Ren? Llegamos sanos y salvos- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Eso fue porque tuve que preguntar- dijo otro joven, de cabello púrpura y ojos ambarinos fríos, llevaba una camisa abierta y una remera celeste debajo. No era tan alto como Eiji ni tan bajo como Ryoma. El peinado que usaba hubiese hecho reír a cualquiera de no ser por la mirada que tenía.

- Me llamo Shaoling Li- dijo con una reverencia- Y el es Ren Tao-

Ren no hizo ningún movimiento, ni siquiera se molesto en mirar al otro.

- ¡Oh es cierto! Olvide el regalo- Ren hizo un gesto como diciendo 'Me lo esperaba'- …En un momento regresamos…- diciendo esto halo a Ren, quien protesto con varias venitas en la sien y se fue corriendo a alguna tienda cercana.

Antes que Eiji cerrase la puerta principal, apareció una joven respirando agitadamente, llevaba un vestido color verde claro, le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y tenía una gargantilla del mismo color. Su cabello castaño largo estaba suelto y sus ojos pardos brillaban por el cansancio.

- ¿Casa…de…de…Ryoga…Echi…Echizen?-

- ¡Hai!-

- Oh gracias…me…he…perdido…como…oh…-

- ¿Ocurre algo Eiji?- dijo Syusuke saliendo.

- Eh no…solo…- la joven se quedo viendo a Syusuke- Eh…yo…-

- Me llamo Midori Kôta- dijo sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano a Syusuke.

- ¿…hola…?- intento Eiji. Ninguno pareció estar en ese mundo.

- Syusuke Fuji-

- ¡HOLAAA!-

- ¿Uh?-

- ¿Podemos pasar?- dijo Eiji con varias gotitas.

En cuanto entraron para saludar al cumpleañero, no estaba.

Asi que al preguntarle a los sempais donde se encontraba señalaron afuera, el patio trasero.

Como ya eran las siete y media, todos salieron, Ren y Shaoling habían regresado hace un buen rato. Sakuno los acompaño al patio, bastante nerviosa.

Acomodo su cabello lo mas que pudo y se riño por no haberse hecho una cola o algo mas cómodo que las trenzas, a comparación de las demás chicas que estaban allí, ella parecía, y se sentía, una niña pequeña.

POK!

Ese sonido era tan familiar que los sempais miraron instantáneamente el lugar de donde provenía. Ryoga y Sabrina jugaban en ese momento, unos cuantos pases, Ryoma, que también estaba allí, los observaba.

- Maa…¡Sabrina-chan es suficiente! Aun falta quitar esta maya para que terminemos de arreglar el patio…- dijo Ryoga, llevando su raqueta a uno de sus hombros.

- Hai- dijo ella, a quien deberían aplaudir por haber jugado con una falda similar a la de Ivette y no habérsele visto nada, usaba también una polera negra con algo en ingles escrito detrás. Se había quitado la casaca jean con la que la habían visto Grace y Selene afuera.

- ¿Estaban jugando…tennis?- dijo Momo, sin creérselo.

- Hai, pero fue solo para probar el regalo…- dijo Ryoga riendo.

- ¿Regalo?-

- Le regale una pelota de tennis autografiada por los dos mejores tenistas del mundo-

- ¿Y JUGARON CON ESO?- grito Momo como si fuese un sacrilegio.

- Claro que si…-

Ryoma aun seguía callado en la puerta trasera, estaba en pijamas y tenia sobre ellas una casaca.

Los que no lo conocían se le quedaron viendo, Ryoga se acerco para presentarlo.

- Nee, este es mi hermano menor, Ryoma…- a lo que Ryoma giro y entro a la casa sin siquiera mirar a alguno de los presentes.

Sakuno iba a seguirlo de no ser por otro toque en la puerta.

Esta vez fue Ryoga quien abrió- ¿Si?-

- ¿Señor Echizen? ¿Ryoga Echizen?- dijo un hombre de mediana edad sosteniendo un aparato.

- Si…-

- Señor Echizen, le traemos…hum…tres juegos de luces…dos equipos láser…y dos amplificadores…¿Esta todo?-

Ryoga parecía feliz, detrás todos escuchaban con la boca abierta- ¡Hai! ¿Dónde firmo?

- Aquí- dijo el hombre, haciendo una seña y dándole el aparato.

El joven firmo y al instante una docena de chicos bajaron de una camioneta cercana y empezaron a acomodar aquellos equipos dentro de la casa.

- Bien señor, terminaremos en unos minutos…- informo el que parecía el encargado.

En el grupo de invitados todos estaban con los ojos como platos…

Al parecer, esta no seria una fiesta como todas.

- Sabia que debía haber traído la cámara… ¡Lo sabia!- se reñía Ivette, buscando su celular en el bolso.

Shaoling hacia lo mismo.

Por su parte, los sempais ayudaban a Ryoga a sacar la malla de la cancha de tennis, otros a limpiar el lugar.

Luego de una media hora, el patio trasero de los Echizen se transformo en el lugar perfecto…para festejar, por supuesto.

El encargado de los equipos se marcho, felicitando de manera profesional a Ryoga por su cumpleaños.

Antes de que la gente terminase, llego otro camión, pero de bebidas.

- Woah…mama dijo que seria unas cuantas cajas…- dijo Ryoga, al ver el vehiculo.

¿Unas cuantas cajas? Se preguntaron todos. ¡Eso era MUCHO MAS que unas cuantas cajas!

Ryoma, desde su cuarto, observo con sorpresa la cantidad industrial de botellas.

¿Tomarían todo eso?

Lo dudaba mas, de lo que esta seguro era que aquellas cajas no eran de Ponta.

Miro al grupo de personas que hasta ese momento componían los invitados. Eiji-sempai saltaba alegremente y comentaba algo con Oishi, Fuji y un grupo de chicas. Inui revisaba las botellas, libreta en mano, muy cuidadosamente.

Ryoma se estremeció….podía jurar que vio a Sadaharu poner algo en una de ellas.

Busco con la mirada a los demás, Kaidoh no parecía de buen humor y estaba en una esquina, Momoshiro hablaba con un grupo de jóvenes y Taka-san se encargaba de los bocaditos cortesía de su restaurante y regalo de cumpleaños de Ryoga.

Ryoma trago, ¿Y si cogia algunos furtivamente? Tenía mucha hambre…

Giro a ver a los demás…y solo encontró a Sakuno apoyada en uno de los muros viendo confusa el arribo de las botellas.

Un momento, ¿Sakuno Ryuzaki? ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

Volteo hacia otro lado, restándole importancia.

¿Qué le importaba lo que hiciera la nieta de Ryuzaki-sensei?

Nada, no le importaba.

Varias luces lo cegaron de repente, gritos de alegría se escucharon desde el patio que orgulloso lucia el equipo recién instalado.

- ¿Una pequeña fiesta, eh?- dijo Ryoma en cuento oyó a Ryoga entrar a la habitación.

- Detalles, detalles- dijo el, riendo- ¿A que Okaa-san se paso con esto? Le agradeceré por vida…-

Ambos vieron por la ventana.

El patio estaba listo.

Luego de unas horas, la gente empezó a llegar de a grupos, Eiji los recibía con la mejor de las sonrisas, los hacia pasar, traían regalos para Ryoga y uno que otro abrazo.

- Adelante- dijo Ryoga, invitándolos hacia la pista y haciendo una venia bastante exagerada, consiguiendo asi que las muchachas riesen.

Y que los acompañantes de aquellas gruñesen.

- ¿Bailamos?- pregunto Shaoling algo rosa a Ren, el cual había hecho un record al rechazar a una docena de chicas en tan solo media hora.

- No-

- Ren…¡Me aburro!-

- Bien-

- ¿Cómo que bien? ¿Vas a bailar conmigo o no?- dijo, frunciendo algo el ceño.

- Mmmm…-

- ¡Ren!-

El sonido de una nueva canción empezaba a sonar por el aire.

- ¡Es…es mi canción favorita!- Y sin pensarlo halo a Ren dentro de toda la masa humana que bailaba.

Los sempais estaban ahora contagiados con el espíritu de fiesta, justamente buscaban a Inui, cuando se encontraron entre toda esa gente a Ann, Kamio y Shinji de Fudomine y al hermano menor de Fuji y Mizuki de Saint Rudolph.

- ¡QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ!- gritaron, no podrían escucharlos si no lo hacían.

- ¡SEIGAKU!-

- ¡LADRON DE BICICLETAS!-

Mizuki ignoro esas reacciones, incluso los insultos de Momo y Kamio, y camino hacia Fuji con actitud que suponía despreocupada.

- Oh…Fuji, nos volveremos a encontr…-

Y Fuji lo ignoro a su vez… caminando hacia su hermano.

- ¡Yuuta! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Conoces al hermano de Echizen?-

Clic, ¿Hermano de Echizen?

Si, aunque sea difícil de creer, Ryoga Echizen es el hermano de Ryoma Echizen.

- ¿Su…hermano?...¡¿Su hermano!- dijeron todos, excepto Kamio y Ann, uno sonreía y el otro seguía discutiendo.

- ¿Echizen tiene un hermano?-

- ¡Un hermano!-

- ¿Y juega tennis?-

Ryoga se acerco, necesitaba que Kawamura le ayudara con los bocaditos.

Los demás, al verlo, se lanzaron a atacarlo con preguntas.

- ¡Maa!-

Aun seguía llegando mas gente, los sempais se había separado por grupos, Kawamura ayudaba con los bocaditos y aprovechaba para hacer publicidad a su restaurante.

- ¡Y recuerden, es del restaurante de susshi!-

- Eh…disculpa…¿Quisieras bailar?- dijo una chica, jugando con las puntas de su cabello, acercándose dudosa a la mesa de los bocaditos.

- Hai-

- Soy Rina…- dijo, mientras se unían al grupo que ya bailaba.

- Y yo Kawamura Takashi, ¿Eres de por aquí?-

Eiji, por otra parte, descubrió cuanto le gustaba el trance y la música electrónica, tipos de música que se tocaban mas que los otros. Los láser eran geniales y las luces encantaron a todos.

Como no sabia bailar esa música, imitaba el movimiento de los demás, las jóvenes cercanas comentaban risueñas sus intentos de baile.

- ¡Es tan adorable!-

Oishi andaba de un lado a otro viendo si sus amigos necesitaban algo o si alguna otra persona estaba ebria.

Controlaba las bebidas con precisión de madre.

- ¡Oishi-kun!-

El sempai giro al llamado, era Ivette que traía del brazo a un chico con aspecto enfermizo.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

- Ha tomado dos botellas de una vez por una apuesta…-

- Hay que llevarlo dentro…- dijo, Ivette lo siguió preocupada.

- ¿Estará bien, cierto?-

- Hai, voy a preparar algo de café-

En cuanto a Momoshiro, este seguía discutiendo con Kamio, Ann los miraba con cara de no saber que aquello iría a pasar.

Yuuta, también cerca, aburrido se acerco hacia ella.

- ¿Quieres bailar?-

Ann acepto con una mirada agradecida.

- ¡Ladrón de bicicletas!

- ¡A quien…! Hey, ¿Y Ann?-

- ¿Ann-chan?

Fuji-sempai, a pesar de que no bailaba, se encontraba en medio de un grupo numeroso de muchachas que felices escuchaban el relato del joven sobre alguna anécdota con el equipo.

Grace y Selene lo interrumpieron para preguntarle donde estaría Ryoga, lamentablemente el castaño no lo sabia.

Nadie lo había visto desde hace un buen rato, y es que cada joven se peleaba por bailar con el. Los chicos de la fiesta, que no eran menos que las chicas, observaban ceñudos al joven.

- ¡Yo le pedí primero!-

- ¿Perdon? ¡YO LO HICE!-

- ¡Cállense! ¡Fui yo!-

Halaban a Ryoga, pero este escapo fácilmente, dejando al grupo pelearse.

POM!

Algo cayó al lado de Ryoga, un chico con una huella de mano en la mejilla izquierda.

- ¡PERVERTIDO!- gritó Sabrina, muy molesta y yendo a la mesa de los bocaditos.

El chico se levanto, Ryoga lo miro divertido y le dijo que haría bien en irse.

Mientras caminaba a ver como iba la fiesta, se topo con Sakuno que miraba el lugar como hallándose desubicada.

Nadie la había sacado a bailar, como supuso desde el principio, pues el aire de niña no era algo que prefiriesen los chicos.

El vestido celeste con cintas rosadas no parecía lo mas adecuado para ese tipo de fiestas, y es que cuando Ryoga le había dicho que seria una fiesta ella imagino algo como una reunión.

Y esto distaba mucho de una.

- ¿Sakuno-chan? ¿Por qué no baila?-

Sakuno se sonrojo. ¿Cómo decir que no era este tipo de fiestas a las que ella acostumbraba ir?

- Me gustaría…demo…estoy algo cansada…Ryom…Ryoga-kun- dijo, ruborizándose mas al confundir el nombre de los hermanos.

Ryoga rió entre dientes. Pensaba en su hermano…¡Esperen un momento!

- Mmm…ya que menciona a Chibi-suke…¿Le importaría cuidarlo? Con esto de la fiesta temo que este a punto de querer suicidarse con su propia raqueta-

Sakuno asintió.

Deseaba mucho ver a Ryoma, pero todavía no olvidaba lo que el mismo había dicho en la mañana.

Guió a la muchacha al cuarto, esperando encontrar a Ryoma despierto, mas no fue asi.

- Hm…¡Esta dormido! Y en una fiesta…¡Este enano!- dijo alegre- Ahora, creo que esto no será ningún problema ya que lo ha cuidado bastante bien cuando estaba dormido…-

Nuevamente la joven asintió.

- Bien…¡La dejo Sakuno-chan!-

La puerta se cerro suavemente detrás de el.

Observo mas detalladamente el cuarto, el espejo, el estereo…habian algunos CDs.

'Seguramente son de Ryoga-kun' se dijo, riendo suavemente al imaginar el rostro de Ryoma mientras su hermano escuchaba a , suponía, todo volumen las canciones.

Un sonido hizo que voltease.

- ¿Ryoma-kun…?

Fuera, Kaidoh intentaba encontrar algo sano que tomar, que no fuese aquel espantoso café de Oishi.

Lo hizo muy cargado, incluso para el gusto del Mamushi.

- ¿Dónde están las sodas?- gruño a un muchacho quien señalo descuidadamente el lado contrario.

- Hmm…-

Muy tarde, para cuando se dieron cuenta, Kaidoh hablaba incoherencias y retaba a quien se le cruzaba por frente a un partido de tennis.

Oishi estaba maldiciendo mientras intentaba darle algo de café a Kaoru.

Momoshiro y Kamio peleaban ahora con Yuuta, y Ann hablaba sonriente con el grupo de Grace y Selene.

- ¡Titular intermedio! Eso es mas de lo que Grace ha conseguido en toda su vida- dijo Julio, recibiendo un memorable codazo por parte de Grace.

Fuji continuaba hablando, aunque ya había bailado con una de las jóvenes, una de ojos pardos y de vestido verde que conocemos con el nombre de Midori y el grupo de chicas que lo escuchaba hace un rato estaba a un lado, mirando celosas a la nueva pareja.

- ¿Titular en Seigaku? ¡Que bien, Syusuke-kun!-

El genio sonrió e hizo que la otra joven riese.

Dentro del dormitorio de Ryoma, Sakuno jugaba con el gato en su regazo.

No era después de todo, Ryoma quien se había levantado.

La fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo y los ruidos de distintas tonadas entraban al dormitorio.

De vez en cuando se escuchaban carcajadas y unos cuantos gritillos de felicidad.

Sip, era una fiesta en casa de los Echizen al estilo Ryoga.

Las luces entraban por la ventana, haciendo que el lugar se iluminase de verde, azul, rojo y amarillo…Sakuno miraba aquello con gran fascinación.

Sus ojos cayeron hacia la figura de Ryoma.

_No me importa_

En vano trato de reprimir un suspiro.

- Si alguna vez le digo la verdad…- murmuro, viendo por la ventana.

No tenía el valor para hacerlo. De por si cuando le dice algo en forma arisca necesita mucho autocontrol para no echarse a llorar.

No soportaría ciertamente un rechazo, y menos uno al estilo Ryoma.

- Quisiera…decirlo…-

El gato la miraba con ojos grandes, transmitiéndole un sentimiento como de comprensión.

- Pero decirle…'Aishiteru Ryoma-kun' no…- un sonido hizo que parase, miro a Ryoma, seguía dormido.

Suspiro.

- Si tan solo…- continuó.

Sus ojos no pudieron despegarse de aquel rostro apacible y durmiente. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo no enamorarse de el?

- ¿Siente lo mismo por mi, Ryoma-kun?- preguntó, sin recibir ni esperar respuesta alguna, la pregunta había salido asi…inesperadamente, instantemente.

Ya era de madrugada, y Sakuno observaba desde la ventana como las personas empezaban a despedirse y a irse. Todos los sempais estaban en la sala.

- ¡Una buena fiesta, Ryoga!- dijo Shaoling, sonriendo y tomando a Ren de un brazo, quien gruñendo agradeció la invitación.

- Muy buena- dijo Grace, riendo con Chia al lado- Avísame cuando hagas otra-

- Buenos tragos, te pasaste- dijo otro.

- ¡Una foto con todos!- dijeron a coro Shaoling e Ivette, sacando ambas sus celulares.

Y asi, se fueron todos quedándose solo los sempais y Sakuno.

_Toc-Toc_

Ryoga abrió, un rostro bastante conocido gruño un saludo y el cabello caoba brillo bajo la luz de las luces.

- Busco a mi hermano- dijo Tatsuki, sin mirarlo y con apuro.

- ¡Suki-chan! ¡Que sorpresa!-

El ceño de Tatsuki se incremento. ¿Qué se creía para llamarla asi?

- ¡Es Kikumaru-san!-

- Eh…- dijo este, mirando hacia dentro de la casa- No te puedo escuchar, la música esta muy alta…-

¡Ahora la tuteaba! ¡Que se creía!

- ¡Argh! No importa, vengo por mi hermano-

- ¿Eh? ¿Tu hermano? Ah bueno, ahora lo busco, ¿Quieres entrar?-

- No, gracias- dijo, sarcásticamente.

Después de rato salio Eiji, sonriendo alegremente y despidiéndose de todos, le seguía Sakuno de cerca, a quien habían fastidiado por haber estado en el dormitorio de O-chibi.

Tatsuki recordó el encargo de la vieja entrenadora y se acerco a la muchacha.

- ¿Eres Sakuno Ryuzaki? Tu abuela me mando también a recogerte- dijo amablemente la pelirroja.

- Hai, voy por mi bolso-

Eiji ahora se despedía de Ryoga.

- ¡Muy buena fiesta, nyah nyah! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ryoga-kunnn!-

Tatsuki giro sus ojos.

- Si si, adiós Echizen-

- ¡Adiós Suki-chan!-

La pelirroja se recordó el tiempo de condena por asesinato evitando asi uno.

Sakuno entro al cuarto de Ryoma y luego de revolver el cabello del muchacho durmiente como la noche anterior dijo en voz baja…

- Oyasumi, Ryoma-kun- y salio.

Inmediatamente Ryoma abrió los ojos.

Cuánto tiempo había estado mirando el techo, nadie lo sabe. Solo reacciono cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse llego a sus oídos.

- ¿Todo bien, Chibi-suke?- dijo Ryoga, apenas entro al cuarto. Luego de que Eiji y Sakuno dejasen la fiesta, los demás sempais se fueron también.

- Hai-

El joven no dijo nada mas, su mente vagaba por otro lado.

Uno desconocido.

Asi que Ryuzaki _sentía_ algo por el.

Porque si ustedes creían que nuestro príncipe dormía cuando Sakuno se encontraba en su dormitorio, estaban muy equivocados.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Moraleja: ¡Jamás digan confesiones a personas que creen dormidas! Y sobre todo si es el chico que te gusta!

Ryoga: nn ¡Que buena fiesta! Yahoo!

Ryoma: …

Eh, espíritu de juerga XD (Pensando en porque Ryoma no nos ha enviado una de sus miraditas a lo Anna Kyouyama) Eh, ¿Te pasa algo Ryoma?

Ryoma: (luego de unos segundos y sin mirarnos)…no…

Ryoga y yo: o.ò

Er…dejemos a Ryoma en su mundo… Weno…¡Hora de contestar los reviews! Pero antes…kiero decirles que he dibujado dos fanarts de Aniki, estan en el grupo en la seccion de Nuestros Fanarts (En Imágenes) ahora donde estabamos…

**Darkwolf: **Gracias por el review, pues…no se cuantos OVAs tenga, pero se que han salido siete episodios nuevos de los OVAs, sobre el Campeonato Nacional en el que Ryoma regresa al lastimarse Oishi. Me parece que en YourTube habían hasta tres episodios. Si quieres la página esta publicada en mi **Homepage** en la parte de Vínculos o Links. (Por alguna razón por mas que la quiero poner aquí no se puede :S) Y Jin…mmm…ya verán que pasara…por lo pronto se que seran 27 capitulos, pues estoy escribiendo uno por cada dia que pasa Ryoga en Japón.

Lo de ser original, pues…Mejor cumplido no pudiste haberme dicho nn

**Slamina: **Jajaja, lo de las sabanas me dio mucha risa…XDDD Ya imagino a un chibi Ryoga empujando a Sakuno dentro de la cama. Pero vamos, aun son muy niños XD

Eh, bueno, en mi fic trato de ver el tema por otro lado: Como se sabe Ryoma es muy distraído para lo que no es tennis, ahora que sabe que Sakuno siente algo mas que amistad por el se confundirá de seguro. Lo que quiero tratar es ese trance, como Ryoma analiza sentimientos que antes no le eran importantes, pero sin ayuda de Ryoga eso seria imposible. Mi pc te agradece la intervención. En realidad ADORO a mi pc, sin ella…bueno…aun estaria escribiendo en los examenes y en las hojas finales de mi cuaderno. Ryoga si es super paciente, yo tampoco hubiese esperado tanto, es mas, cocinaba para mi sola y esperaba a que regresara, pero lo malo es que no se cocinar X.x

**Kleo Neem**Mujer! Acabo de leer tus historias, son muy wenasss…Seee…es el tipo de hermanitos que desearías tener por vecinos u.u

**Iris: **Ah, pues soy feliz con esa comu, hay un montón de material y siguen publicando mas (Y de paso conozco gente fan RyoSaku de otros países). Lo mejor es que tambien puedo hablar con ustedes sin necesidad del MSN, ya que no entro mucho. Pobre Sakuno, creo que hasta yo lo haria…lo de darle la casaca…¿Y quien no? ¡Es Ryoma! XD en eso tienes razon, todas hemos sentido timidez, por eso muy en el fondo creo que tengo cierto parecido con Sakuno. Es muy inocente, pero tampoco es debil…miren que soportar el carácter de Ryoma…yo ya me hubiese echado a llorar o lo golpeaba.

Ryoga es super cute, como dice una amik, y si, los hermanos mayores, a pesar de las peleas, cumplimos nuestro rol: cuidar a los pequeñines XD Parece que les conmovió la parte en que Ryoga se desea feliz cumple a si mismo. Si, es triste sin embargo Ryoga tendra su fiesta! Y Ryoma probablemente otro dolor de cabeza mas!

**Arashi Shinomori**Jajajaja, si…si hablamos de shounen PoT no leo ninguno XD, como dije no soy fan del genero, solo leo para sondear como va la cosa. Eiji…no se…es lindo! Y Oishi, aka mama de Seigaku, me recuerda algunas veces a mi madre O.ò

Touya y Yukito es chévere! Pero mi mejor amiga ADORA a Yue y no le gusta por eso la pareja.

Nooo! Momo no es estupido! Es lindo, no me imagino poniéndolo como un tonto…¡No puedo!

Oww…me dio mucha pena lo que te pasó, aunque si, Ryoga es capaz de hacer su fiesta solo. Miren que el hermanito menor se enferme, que haya tenido que salir cuando llovia en su cumpleaños…que feo…Momo si lo va a ayudar, solo habra que convencerlo un poco puesto que aun no le perdona a Ryoga la jugarreta del barco, ya veremos como le hace nuestro Ryo-chan XD

Jajajaja pobre chico el que vestia de Ryoma…si…a veces dan ganas de entrar a la serie y decirle : ¡Ya me tienes harta! ¿Por qué no le dices algo mas que 'Si', 'No' o no se! ¡Y deja de mirarla asi! ¡Argh! ¡HOMBRES!.

No dudes que tendrás un review mío en la historia XD

**Aiko1504: **Eh…jejeje…n.n Acabo de ver bien el video…y si, conoce a Rinko allá. Y increíblemente Sumire era aquella mujer…O.o y aun no puedo creerlo…perdon perdon…la primera vez lo vi muy apurada y como estaba en ingles no lo leí bien. Me retracto, la mujer del vestido rojo era Sumire aunque usted no lo crea! Eh…lo de Ryoma…¡Gracias! TT No sabia que lo habia hecho tan bien, aunque déjame decirte que con el carácter que el niño este tiene es muy difícil meterlo en situaciones…como decirlo?...embarazosas…porque simplemente NO REACCIONA!...todas esperamos que con esta revelación, nada prevista de Sakuno, cambie aunque sea un poco.

Hum…si…el encuentro de Momo y Ryoga…veremos como le hará Ryoga para convencer a Momo…

Nuevamente mi mente trabajo sola en esas dos escenas, la de la lluvia y la de las manos entrelazadas. No lo se, simplemente se vieron bien en mi imaginación. n.n Actualizare cada semana. Don't woggie!

**Cristina: **Graciasssssss! n.n Ya no se que mas decir…u/u

**Karlyta: **Jajaja, pues ahora ves que Sakuno fue la que despertó primero. Pero ¿Imaginaste la cara de Ryoma cuando Ryoga le dijo que Sakuno habia dormido en su cuarto? Jajaja…de película!

Pues, ya ves que SI paso algo…

**Ryosaku**¡A todos les gusto esa parte! Supongo porque es mas probable que suceda…a pesar de que solo sea con un Ryoma dormido…. Imaginate que yo subi este fic pensando que seria un songfic, pero no! Se me vino a la mente la hermosa imagen de Ryoga. Si, me llego la pagina y es super buena. Gracias por eso! Jajaja…la cosa es tener a la gente en expectativa, y eso que son 27 capitulos O.o osea que tienen Aniki para rato XD. Esperaremos tu fic con bastante animo!

**Abuelitnt: **Ja! ¿Qué estarás pensando? Pues esto fue lo que paso, la fiesta ni que hablar…un desmadre como diria mi amiko Julio XD Pues…si sabia que Sakuno aparece mucho menos en el manga, y con lo de admiración…nadie sabe, al principio crei que si pero luego viendo los ultimos capitulos, la despedida y todo he concluido que no. Que ella quiere lo mejor para el y no solo que gane. Puede que sea solo amistad…¡Quien sabe! ¡Sigue con tu fic! A mi me gusto mucho por eso te deje el review! Veras que te enviaran más reviews! o

**Tamasii: **Sakuno…es…es…si lo digo me lo diria a mi misma porque no sabes cuantas barbaridades he hecho en mi vida (Empecemos por seguir al tio que me 'agrada' y terminemos con la peor de todas: Correr al estilo Syaoran cuando me pregunto si me conocía, naturalmente ya no me gusta). Seria extraño que un dibujo nos cayese mal…aunque hay bastantes excepciones…sip, es tierna…al comienzo quizás lloraba por todo, luego se nos muestra con otro temperamento. Gracias por decir eso de mi fic, lo cual me sube el autoestima por venir de un fan MomoRyo.

**Kisumo-chan**Hay Dios, tus reviews siempre me alegran el dia, niña! Jajaja…adoras ese pijama cierto? Yo adoro mas el pijama de Ryoga XDDDDD (babeando) Jajaja, ahora entiendes porque salio asi con lluvia y todo a jugar? Ryoga no esta en la escuela, esta en una universidad de Europa…no se cual…XD ya que me lo invente…jejeeje…entro (solo entro a las instalaciones no estudia alli) a Seigaku porque la secretaria quiere con el ¬¬, asi lo dejaron pasar en horas de clase y fue a buscar a Ryoma, estaba bastante aburrido en su casa, pero antes al parecer invito a todos los que se encontró a su fiesta. Mitad de Japon fue XD

Como dice mi querido escritor de Mi planta de Naranja lima, la vida sin ternura no vale la pena ser vivida. T-T que lindo, no?

Jejeje, en realidad debo hacer 22 caps mas, son en total 27 por cada dia que se queda Ryoga hago uno. Ya veremos esas clases de cocina y…lo de Momo Ryoga…mmm…Je! RyoSaku rocks! Jajajaja…XDDDD

**3-CiNdY-3**A mi tb me agrada esa actitud, mas porque me gustaría saber como reaccionara al ver que el enano tiene un hermano y que ese hermano juega bien tennis…y…no es enano…jejeje…todavía falta un poco para ese encuentro…

Tengo una hermanita y hermano menor, y no te puedo dar mas razon, yo y mi hermano testificamos en lo que has dicho. Los hermanos menores tienen beneficios con los que los hermanos mayores solo podemos soñar. Veremos px lo de hacer un fic con Rocio-Asakura! Por lo pronto yo estaria super encantada de trabajar con ella (Je, sonó raro? P)

**scooky**¡Ese es el chiste! Ver como es la vida de los hermanitos, y matarnos de risa con las cosas que hacen…además mi punto 'fuerte' no es el romance, sino el humor. Ja! Imagine a Nanjiroh comiendose todo mientras Rinko escribía la nota por eso lo puse…jejeje…Es cierto! La esperada fiesta de Ryoga, pero como ves solo ha sido el punto de partida. Ya veremos mas cosas…son 22 caps mas! Cualquier cosa puede pasar! XD

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**Jajaja…mis padres tambien hacen lo mismo, como me encanta entrar los sabados a las 7 y kedarme hasta las 12 o 1 de la mañana navegando mientras veo TV me gritan: ¡GRACE! ¿YA! Y yo con mi dulce voz cansada: ¬.¬ Ya voy..y siempre termino yéndome a dormir por cuenta propia porque ellos se kedan dormidos al final XD Woah! Grazzie x decir aquello, de veras me alegra que te guste tanto…

**Bela-Kikinu-chan**¿Yaoistas? XDDDDD Jajajajaa…¡Que buena! Pero vamos, creo que todavía no entran al genero 'yaoi' sino que siguen en el shounen para nuestro alivio. Si de x si es algo…desagradable leer MxR shounen no imagino como seria yaoi…y antes de que lo imagine mejor pasamos a otra cosa. Hum…Momo y Ryoga, la dupla de oro como se le deberan llamar desde ahora. Veremos, porque tampoco Ryoga la va a tener facil convenciendolo…pero vamos, es Ryoga! n.n

Nah, hasta ahora no, me parece que están mas ocupados en escribir mas historias MR, ya que según ellos estamos 'invadiendolos' O.o

**kmychan: **Este…creo que yo si te he visto conectada, wenop…¡No imxta! Nos veremos la proxima vez…¿OK? n.n ¿Hablas del grupo? Pues seras bienvenida alli! Y tb las fans d RyoSaku…y de Ryoga…jejeje. ¡B-so tb a ti! Ryoga agradece el saludo y regresa el beso con otro XDDDD y Ryoma…bueno…Ryoma sigue en su mundo .

**KIT Ying Yang**Hey, tu fuerte siempre ha sido romance. Julio estaba n drogas, jejeje…como siempre fumando pasto! (Como dic Mili XD)

**Kathy: **Eres muy halagadora Kathy ñ.ñ pero no habia necesidad de llenarme la bandeja con reviews tuyos XD jejeje, mentirilla! Asi que Julio le paso la voz a toos? Si px, la fresa ha CRECIDO! ¿No ves que Norma tb ha publicado sus historias, mujer!

**lina : **Yo tb me mato d risa! XDDDD Imaginar esa fiesta ha sido…revivir las enloquecidas fiestas en mi casa! XDDD

**-ivekag-**Jajaja! Mi hermano parece el mayor…a veces, es que soy muy alocada…tu sabes, con las amigas una se desconoce. Y el me pone en mi sitio, aunque tampoco es maduro…con el fanatismo que le tiene a Rafael Nadal y a Ronaldinho…tiene una historia similar a la de Ryoma y Sakuno, una chica esta enamorada de el y mi hermanito viviendo en su mundo de pelotas…(en el wen sentido). Yo como hermana mayor trato de juntarlos un poco, la parte favorable es que a ella también le gusta el tennis y el fútbol (es portera) y además es buena en el único deporte en el que mi hermano no lo es: basketball.

A diferencia de Ryoma, mi hermano es…más sensible a veces, ha sido criado entre tres mujeres (Y vivir conmigo, mi madre y mi hermanita te prepara para todo XD), con eso no quiero decir que llora por todo, increíblemente nunca lo he visto llorar, y cuando lo hago yo o mas comúnmente mi hermanita, nos consuela haciéndonos reír. Es su punto fuerte…nos mata de risa. El y mi padre son los únicos que hacen que mi madre no nos mate a cucharonazos.

**kaname-c: **Una orgia! Jajajaja XDDD Eso me recuerda tanto al chino…un amigo que en cada fiesta decia 'Bien, ¿Cuándo es la orgia?' jajaja…so cute! Jejeje, no fue una orgia pero lejos tampoco estuvo…imaginense las caras de todos, al menos los menores de edad, al ver los camiones de tragos, equipos etc…y si, RyoSaku, ¿Qué hará Ryoma ahora?

**Próximo Capitulo: ¿UH? ¿Doble Cita?**

**BIG BIGGGG THANKS! . **


	6. ¿Uh? ¿Doble Cita?

N/A: Woah! Tengo ganas de otra fiesta!

Ryoma: …

¿Ryoma? ¿Pero que le sucede a tu hermano?

Ryoga: Ni idea, ¿Lo averiguare algun día?

¿Y por que me lo preguntas?

Ryoga: Eres la autora…

¡Ah si! Jejeje…n.n

Ryoga: uuU

_Este capitulo esta dedicado a esas tipas súper molestas que todas tuvimos que soportar alguna vez._

PoT no me pertenece ni a Selene-chan pero ella insiste en que Dan Taichi es suyo.

Cosas de los Slytherin XD

**Aniki!**

**¿Uh? ¿Doble cita?**

En la habitación de Ryoga y Ryoma, ninguno dormía. Ryoga porque ya era muy tarde, la fiesta termino en la madrugada, y además había dormido lo suficiente el día anterior y Ryoma, porque no podía.

Se sentó en su cama, y ojeo el futon de Ryoga quien al instante cerro los ojos pretendiendo dormir.

Salio sin hacer ruido y anduvo deambulando por toda la casa, hasta que decidió sentarse a ver el cielo, pensando que aquello lo adormecería, en el sitio donde su padre siempre pretendía ver el 'periódico'.

_Ryoma había estado tratando de dormir, las condenadas risas y la música lo despertaban a cada segundo. Pensó en levantarse e ir a la cocina hasta que escucho voces fuera de su puerta. _

_-Chibi-suke se ha mejorado, gracias a su te de hierbas…-_

_Las voces se acercaban más, y a Ryoma no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacerse el dormido. Aquello alejaría a cualquier visitante no esperado, o mejor dicho a su hermano, y podría estar solo como deseaba._

_La puerta se abrió, y la ya conocida voz de Ryoga llego a sus oídos._

_- Hm…¡Esta dormido! Y en una fiesta…¡Este enano!- dijo con una alegría propia de el- Ahora, creo que esto no será ningún problema ya que lo ha cuidado bastante bien cuando estaba dormido…-_

_A menos que Ryoga hablase solo, esa exclamación le indicaba a Ryoma que su hermano no era el único que había entrado a su habitación._

_Lo siguiente lo dejo frío._

_- Bien…¡La dejo Sakuno-chan!-_

_¿RYUZAKI? ¿Qué pretendía Ryoga metiendo a Ryuzaki a su habitación mientras dormía?_

_Recordó lo que había dicho Ryoga y tuvo la tentación de salir y usar su atesorada raqueta de arma. ¡Ryuzaki cuidarlo a el! _

_¿Pero…Qué hacer? Deseaba quedarse solo y no podía fingir estar dormido sin terminar estándolo verdaderamente._

_Solo podía pensar en su Oyaji-san y los 'útiles' comentarios si se enteraba de eso._

_Escucho risitas y se pregunto, frunciendo inconcientemente el ceño, de que se reía la muchacha._

_- ¿Ryoma-kun…?_

_Karupin empezaba a despertar a su lado, salio al encuentro de Sakuno, maullando tiernamente._

_¡Karupin…!_

_Ahora estaría jugando con Karupin. ¿Despertar o no? Deseaba hacerlo aunque la presencia de Ryuzaki no era tan desagradable como la de Ryoga…ni tan ruidosa…_

_- Si alguna vez le digo la verdad…- _

_¿Eh? ¿La verdad? Esta chica era muy rara._

_Mada Mada Dane, Ryuzaki._

_- Quisiera…decirlo…-_

_¿Decir que?_

_Deacuerdo, a este punto ya no podía levantarse, si lo hacia lo mas probable es que Ryuzaki nunca mas saliese de su casa y si no…_

_- Pero decirle…'Aishiteru Ryoma-kun' no…- _

_¿Ai…aishiteru?_

_Ryoma dejo escapar un ligero sonido de consternación._

_¿Ryuzaki…enamorada…DE EL?_

_¿Pero que…?_

_- Si tan solo…- continuó, sin saber que Ryoma escuchaba._

_- ¿Siente lo mismo por mi, Ryoma-kun?- dijo muy bajo._

¿Sentir…que sentía por Ryuzaki?

- Yo no lo se- concluyo Ryoma, pasando una mano por su cabello, como queriendo exterminar aquel recuerdo, deseando fuertemente no haberlo escuchado nunca.

Lo confundía, y Dios sabe como detesta Ryoma sentirse débil.

POCK!

Algo golpeo su cabeza y lo saco de sus pensamientos. Era Ryoga que le había tirado una casaca.

- Si tanto te gusta ver el amanecer, bien por ti, pero al menos lleva algo encima-

Ryoga frunció algo el entrecejo, extrañado. Ryoma le daba una mirada tan confusa…como si no supiese de qué hablaba.

El Ryoma que el conocía le hubiese mirado de mala gana, este trataba de ocultar una confusión que saltaba a la vista.

'¿Pero confusión de que?' se pregunto.

- ¿Estas bien?-

- Hai-

Se puso la casaca, que era de Ryoga, y que por ello le quedaba suelta. Ambos callaron viendo el cambio de colores, de negro a azul oscuro y de allí a un púrpura…cambiando nuevamente a un rojo tenue y finalmente a un tono mas claro, dejando que las primeras nubes aparezcan.

- Una buena fiesta…-

- Hum…-

- Sakuno-chan vino y le dije que entrase a tu cuarto, para que te salude…como note que no estaba cómoda en la fiesta le dije que se quedara allí-

De espaldas a Ryoga, Ryoma asintió sin notarlo. No escucho nada de lo que había dicho Ryoga, estaba en otro mundo.

- Estas muy raro- dijo Ryoga, con tono despreocupado.

- Hm…-

- Pero a pesar de eso…fue una fiesta muy buena…¿Sabes que vino Suki-chan? La hermana de Eiji…por un momento pensé que venia a la fiesta, aunque debí saber que solo recogía a su hermano- paro sonriendo lentamente, admirando el espectáculo que le ofrecía el cielo- El cielo me recuerda…aquel día…en que me fui de casa…¿Recuerdas ese día Chibi-suke?

- Hmm…-

- Era tarde…pero el cielo estaba asi…como de madrugada…-

Los ojos de Ryoga lucieron un aire triste, volvió la cabeza hacia Ryoma.

Dormido.

- ¡Maa! ¿Qué acaso solo duermes?-

Ryoma estaba enroscado en la casaca, apoyado en uno de los muros, durmiendo profundamente. Ryoga no pudo más que suspirar resignado, lo cargo cuidadosamente como lo había hecho hace poco y lo llevo al cuarto.

Su sueño no era tranquilo, y ya desde hace buen rato había notado que tampoco lo estaba su pensamiento.

Algo había pasado…algo que había hecho que su hermano se sintiese en ese momento bastante desconcertado.

¿Pero que? ¿Qué seria capaz de destruir la habitual tranquilidad del tenista?

- ¿Qué paso Chibi-suke?-

Mas tarde, Rinko fue a despertarlos personalmente. El patio estaba hecho un desastre como ella esperaba, pero no hubo pérdidas que lamentar.

Los equipos, láser y las luces, estaban intactos, con algunas serpentinas alrededor. Los amplificadores habían sido usados de mesas pero no estaban dañados.

- Ryoma…Ryoga…Despiértense-

- Hmm…solo dos horas más…- murmuro Ryoga tapándose hasta la cabeza con la frazada.

Ryoma se mantenía callado, si dormía o no es algo que nadie puede asegurar.

- ¡Ryoma y Ryoga, despiértense de una buena vez!-

Ryoma se levanto, con total tranquilidad…como si se hubiese levantado por cuenta propia y no por los gritos de su madre.

Aunque no era la tranquilidad propia de el, era como si ignorara el mundo en su totalidad, tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notaba la vida a su alrededor.

- Voy a bañarme- anuncio, ante las miradas de Rinko y Ryoga.

- Eh…- dijo Ryoga, antes de volver a echarse en el futon y fingir estar dormido.

- ¡Ryoga!-

Por otro lado, Nanjiroh leía el 'periódico' ocultando muy bien sus revistas hentai, vio pasar a su hijo y no quiso perder aquella oportunidad para fastidiarlo.

- ¡Ea! ¿Qué ya no dices 'Buenos Días'?- Ryoma sigue sin notarlo- ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

Es común que Ryoma no le haga caso, pero aquello siempre terminaba con algun comentario agrio o una mirada. Nada de eso ocurrió, el joven seguía caminando como si fuese inmune a las palabras.

- ¿Qué te sucede, chico?- dijo el samurai cogiendo a Ryoma del hombro.

- Hoy no tengo ganas- dijo, bastante bajo y mirando hacia otro lado, yéndose al baño.

Nanjiroh entro bastante confuso a la cocina, donde encontró a Ryoga bostezando a cada segundo, a ver si asi su madre se apiadaba de el y lo mandaba a descansar, y a Rinko preparando el almuerzo. Nanako había salido a hacer un trabajo muy temprano.

- ¿Sucede algo, cariño?- dijo Rinko, poniendo los platos en la mesa.

- Eh…No mucho…Ryoga… ¿Quieres jugar un poco?-

- ¡Hai!-

POK!

Ryoga no había perdido las habilidades que lo caracterizaban de pequeño; en cuanto quitaron algunas botellas del camino y serpentinas, pusieron la maya y empezaron a jugar; Nanjiroh pudo darse cuenta de lo primero.

El muchacho devolvía con mayor facilidad las pelotas, incluso, que Ryoma.

- ¿Paso algo en la fiesta?- pregunto Nanjiroh devolviendo un servicio.

- Nada fuera de lo normal, Oyaji-san-

- Hmmm…He visto a tu hermano…-

Ryoga lo interrumpió- No se nada de eso, Oyaji-san, ni siquiera fue a la fiesta, estuvo todo el rato…-Ryoga paro sin siquiera advertir que su padre acababa de lanzar la pelota hacia el-…en su cuarto-

Nanjiroh también se detuvo.

- ¿Uh?-

- Eh…¡Oh Gomen!- sonrisa de disculpa en su rostro- ¡Acabo de recordar que iban a recoger los equipos a mediodía!- dijo, levantando la pelota que acababa de hacerle un punto en contra- ¡Lo dejamos para mas tarde!

El más viejo sonrió.

'Chicos…'

Ryoma seguía en la bañera, miraba con ausencia el techo del baño.

_Toc-toc_

- ¿Hm…?-

- ¿Chibi-suke? ¿Puedes apresurarte? ¡Es el único baño de la casa!- se escucho detrás de la puerta.

Con lentitud se levantó, quería ordenar sus pensamientos pero por mas que lo intentaba no lo lograba, cogio una de las batas y salio hacia su cuarto.

Ryoga lo siguió con la mirada.

- Eh, Chibi-suke-

Bueno, talvez no solo con la mirada.

- Voy a cambiarme- dijo y cerró la puerta, frente a Ryoga.

'¿Pero que le pasa?'

Dentro, Ryoma ya se había cambiado y estaba ahora echado en su cama, sin cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Ryoga, en cuanto Ryoma dijo que si, el otro entro y se sentó a su lado.

- Okaa-san dice que ella y Nanako van a limpiar lo de ayer, si es que nosotros limpiamos la casa la próxima semana y también la que sigue…por eso- dijo mientras cogia la gorra blanca con la 'R' del escritorio y la ponía en la cabeza algo mojada de Ryoma- ¿Qué dices, quieres jugar?

Ryoma sonrió débilmente, arreglando su gorra.

Se cambiaron con ropa deportiva, Ryoma con el polo blanco con rayas rojas y los shorts negros, Ryoga con el conjunto plomo y negro con que lo había visto Ryoma en el crucero.

Ahora, en lugar de la gorra blanca que también tenia Ryoga, llevaba una visera negra.

Con raquetas en mano, se despidieron de Rinko y Nanjiroh, prometiendo más de una vez que limpiarían la casa las siguientes semanas.

Salieron a las canchas callejeras, totalmente desérticas, cosa rara pues siempre estaban llenas.

- ¡Nada mal!- dijo sonriendo el mayor, viendo la devolución a lo que el ya llamaba un punto seguro.

- ¡Mada Mada Da…!- Iba decirlo cuando vio a una joven de cabello trenzado y dejo que la pelota pasase.

- ¿Chibi-suke?-

No era Ryuzaki, mas era bastante idéntica de espaldas.

Como su gorra había caído, la levanto y tapando sus ojos le dijo a Ryoga que el sacaría esa vez.

- ¡Oe Oe! ¡Esa era bastante fácil, Chibi-suke!- dijo, sacando él.

Ryoma contesto enviándola justo a una de las esquinas y al ver que había hecho un punto sonrió arrogantemente.

Esa sonrisa no duro mucho, sus ojos se obscurecieron y dijo que buscaría algo que tomar.

- ¿Eh? Bueno…a lo mejor estaba cansado…- dijo el, sentándose en una las bancas para recuperar el aliento, cuando oye unos cuantos quejidos.

- ¡Argh! ¡Si alguien me ve te mueres!-

Curioso, se acerco al lugar de donde provenían.

El lugar estaba lleno de árboles, pero no se veía nada anormal…al menos en tierra.

- ¡Me voy a caer y todo por tu culpa!-

Uno de los árboles tenía en su base una maleta marrón y una chaqueta azul, como de las que se usan en los institutos, y una bolsa. Subió la mirada y se encontró con un par de piernas femeninas.

'¿Eh?'

- ¿Suki-chan?- dijo inseguro, la joven arriba sostenía algo en su pecho.

La melena rojiza, se confundía entre las ramas, los ojos caramelo resplandecían de enojo, la falda azul ocultaba, felizmente, todo lo importante y la corbata del mismo color estaba deshecha colgada en su cuello.

Acudiendo al dueño del llamado bajo la mirada, al encontrarse con los ojos violáceos de Ryoga dio un grito.

- ¡¡¡¡HENTAAAAAIII!-

Junto a la maquina de sodas, Ryoma bebía la que seria su tercera Ponta. Tomaba sin darse cuenta de la cantidad, antes aquello lo tranquilizaba, el Ponta había sido como un modo para contrarrestar la ansiedad pre-partido.

Lamentablemente lo que le sucedía no tenía nada que ver con tennis.

Y eso era una de las tantas cosas que lo obligaban a mantenerse en ese estado de confusión. Jamás le había pasado cosa igual. Es decir, tenia cierta idea vaga de un club de fans, pero eso era porque jugaba tennis y…todo mundo tenia uno…al menos en su equipo si.

Era una cosa normal para los titulares, y no solo de Seigaku.

Esto era algo muy distinto. Primero porque era Ryuzaki, segundo, porque…

¿Se sentiría igual si otra chica hubiese hecho aquello?

Tal vez si…la situación era muy incomoda. Mas Ryuzaki no sabia que el había escuchado, si lo llegaba a saber jamás se presentaría en publico otra vez.

¿Y si seguía como si nada?

Opción tentadora, pero el mismo quería saber…aquella pregunta, quería responder esa pregunta.

¿Qué sentía por Ryuzaki?

- Esto es tan molesto- se dijo, tirando al cesto de basura las latas de Ponta.

Ryoga había pasado un mal rato tratando de convencer a Tatsuki de que no vio absolutamente nada, la chica, luego de reflexionar y lanzarle uno de sus zapatos, saludo ariscamente al joven.

- ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?- dijo Ryoga, cambiando de tema antes que Tatsuki le lanzase otra de sus prendas.

- Rescataba al baka este- dijo enseñando a un gatito blanco con negro, que maullaba asustado, aferrándose a la blusa de Tatsuki.

- ¿Tu gato?-

- No, el de la vecina…por eso me he molestado en subir con falda…- dijo sarcásticamente- ¡Claro que es mío!

- ¿Y que hacen ambos allí?- dijo el, encontrando bastante extraña la situación.

La joven resoplo como si intentase razonar con un chimpancé.

- ¡Veo el hermoso cielo! ¡Pero es que acaso tu estas tonto! ¡Umi se subió aquí, desde hace buen rato que lo busco porque me había seguido hasta la academia! Ahora ya no podemos bajar…la rama…- se sonroja y Ryoga se pregunta porque- La rama se rompió cuando subí yo…

'Que haga algun comentario sobre eso y juro que le tiro el otro zapato' pensó Tatsuki ' Y ese sí caerá en su cabeza'

La cabeza de Ryoga agradecía que su amo, a diferencia del hermano menor, si tenia algo de tacto con estas cosas.

Sin preguntar, Ryoga subió el árbol con gran agilidad, ya estaba llegando a la rama donde estaban gato y ama sentados, cuando empieza a tambalear.

- ¡Ryoga!-Tatsuki lo halo y cayo sobre ella, el gatito maulló como agradeciendo el rescate.

- Te engañé- dijo divertido y peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Tatsuki, quien lo alejo de un empujón y trato de esconder el rubor.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Pensé que caerías!-

Ryoga estaba sentado en posición de meditación, rascando su cabeza- ¿Por qué caería? Maa… he trepado árboles más grandes que este, con Chibi-suke-

La arrogancia presente en su sonrisa no agrado para nada a Tatsuki que sentía su orgullo en los suelos.

Nadie noto al joven viéndolos desde la base del árbol, tomando una Ponta.

La compañía de esta bebida agradece a Ryoma Echizen por la compra de la botella numero 1 000 000.

- ¿Qué hacen ahí?-

Es que ver a tu hermano con una chica en un árbol es raro incluso para Ryoma.

Ahora Ryoga y Tatsuki ya bajaron del árbol, en cuanto la muchacha piso suelo, lo primero que hizo fue arreglar su corbata, meter su chaqueta en el maletín, sujetar algo mas fuertemente al gatito y espero a que los dos tenistas siguieran su camino.

Y podía esperar años…

Ryoga no se movió ni un centímetro, y Ryoma tomaba distraído su Ponta a un lado.

- ¿Qué quieren?-

El menor ni la miro, al parecer ignoraba su presencia, el mayor le respondió con la mayor naturalidad que la acompañaría a su casa.

- ¿Y…de donde viene Suki-chan?-

- Vengo de la academia…- dijo Tatsuki, haciendo un gesto de cansancio.

- ¿Academia? Pensé que estabas en la universidad…-

- Estoy en la universidad- corrigió ella con tono de molestia- Solo que…estoy estudiando ingles en una academia…-

- ¿Ingles?- dijeron Ryoma y Ryoga.

- Si, soy muy mala para los idiomas- dijo, advirtiendo con la mirada que si se burlaban se la verían con su puño.

- Nosotros vivíamos en Estados Unidos…si quieres te podría enseñar…- dijo con desenvoltura el joven, sabiendo que la muchacha estaría forzada a decir que si.

Ryoma miro un momento a su hermano, ¿Por qué querría pasar toda una tarde con una chica que casi lo mata? Era tan extraño…

- ¿Eh? ¿Sabes…? Yo no se…-

Ahora el príncipe miraba a Tatsuki, ¿Estaba dudando? Estaba seguro que en la piscina ella no hubiese aceptado jamás nada que viniese de Ryoga.

Definitivamente no entendía nada.

- Soy muy buen profesor- dijo riendo- Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa el miércoles…-

- ¡Ir a tu casa! ¿Por qué no vas tu a la mía?- dijo Tatsuki con las manos en la cadera.

Luego lo pensó mejor…

Ya imaginaba los comentarios de Eiji, saltando como un loco de que su hermana tuviese algo con el hermano mayor de 'O-chibi', su madre riñéndola cariñosamente sobre no haberle presentado a su enamorado antes, su padre…Oh no! ya imaginaba la charla que le daría en cuanto Ryoga se fuera.

Cambio de planes.

- Eh, pensándolo bien…tu casa esta bien…- dijo como si le hubiese costado mucho decidirlo.

- Meow-

Ryoga se mostró feliz por la decisión, que tal vez no noto que ya había acordado el miércoles para otras clases…

Empezaron a hablar, en realidad solo Ryoga y Tatsuki, de cosas importantes en la vida de un adolescente…bandas, equipos móviles, nuevos videojuegos y uno que otro estreno.

Y Ryoma seguía si entender, las miradas de ella de vez en cuando, los comentarios de Ryoga sobre una y otra cosa que por demás sabia que hacia apropósito para que ella lo golpeara levemente en la cabeza.

Pero todo eso, ¿Por qué?

Ella decía odiarlo, el no la había recordado…y casi muere por causa de ello. Ahora se comportaban como…como si fuesen amigos.

Muy inexperto en el amor, Ryoma no entendía que ambos adolescentes frente a el estaban coqueteándose mutuamente.

Aunque tampoco ellos mismos lo sabían.

El príncipe empezó a caminar hacia su casa, por otro lado. Ryoga al verlo le pregunto hacia donde iba.

El chico lo vio de reojo y cerro ambas orbitas ambar- A casa-

Ryoma suponía que Ryoga ya debió haber aprendido el camino, por lo que no veía razón alguna para quedarse allí.

- Ah bueno…-

Necesitaba estar solo, reflexionar…hallar una respuesta, una oración coherente. Debía haber una.

¿Cierto?

- Tu hermano esta muy extraño- dijo Tatsuki, mirando como Ryoma doblaba una esquina, con paso tranquilo pero que denotaba no calma, sino alejamiento…como si su cuerpo estuviese caminando maquinalmente y la verdadera tormenta estuviese dentro- Mas de lo normal…

- Esta asi desde la fiesta…-

La muchacha ríe sarcásticamente- No me extraña entonces porque-

- Si no salio para nada…- dijo Ryoga, reflexionando e ignorando al mismo tiempo el sarcasmo.

- ¿Sabes, Echizen? Lo que deberías hacer es alejarlo del tennis, es un deporte aburrido y envenena la mente de… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es cierto?-

La expresión de Ryoga decía en pocas palabras: ¿Estas loca?

Y es que si la mayor Kikumaru hubiese vivido con Ryoma desde pequeña y hubiese visto la transformación en su carácter por estar solo una semana sin jugar, vería entonces que más fácil era hacer que Tezuka contase un chiste, o que Kaidoh deleite a todos con un recital.

Pero ella no entendía, que desde siempre, la razón de vivir del pequeño Ryoma era jugar tennis.

Cosa que lamentaba de corazón, Ryoga.

- Chibi-suke ha vivido desde siempre queriendo ser el mejor en tennis, para ganarle a Oyaji-san- dijo mirando despreocupado los escaparates, habían llegado a la zona comercial.

- ¿A tu padre?- dijo, recordando alguna vez que su hermano menciono al padre de Echizen, diciendo que fue un buen jugador, recordando como ella misma busco sobre aquel sujeto- ¿El Samurai?

- ¡Ea!- dijo con sorpresa y mirándola a los ojos- ¿No que no te gustaba el tennis?

Tatsuki se sonrojo, y no supo si era por los ojos violáceos mirándola fijamente o por aquel descubrimiento que en definitiva era verdad.

Detestaba el tennis.

- Eso no viene al caso, ¿Por qué querría ganarle a tu padre? No me digas que es algo como para no ser su sombra…-

- Es algo como para no ser su sombra- repitió Ryoga, mirando con algo de interés el taller de tatuajes.

La muchacha bufó. Eso era estupido.

- ¿Y tú?-

- ¿Yo que?-

- Tu…- Maldita sea, ya se tuteaban- ¿También quieres vencer a tu padre?

Ryoga sonrió tristemente - ¡Je! ¿Para que querría yo hacer eso? No, no quiero vencerlo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer por ahora.

Ella lo miraba y se pregunto que cosas tendría que hacer. Era tan distinto a todos los chicos que había conocido.

- ¿Qué hora es, Suki-chan?-

- Las cuatro…- dijo ella sacando su celular.

- Ah, debería también comprar yo uno de esos- dijo Ryoga, pero sin verdadero interés.

Lo miraba pensativa, sin notar que desde hace rato que lo hacia.

- Ven…- dijo de pronto.

- ¿Eh?-

Ni siquiera espero a que objetara algo, camino hacia una de las tiendas, el gatito en sus brazos miraba al muchacho con expectativa.

Ryoga con algo de extrañeza siguió a la joven.

Paro frente a una de las tiendas, que lucían varios equipos de celulares en sus ventanales.

- Mira, aquí hay muchos modelos de equipos… y están muy baratos…- dijo, mirando de reojo al joven que se apoyaba para ver mejor.

- Hai…demo no tengo dinero, Suki-chan-

La muchacha miro al frente, reflexionando.

- Echizen, entremos-

- ¿Nani?-

Sin escuchar, Tatsuki halo a Ryoga dentro.

- Nuevos equipos, por favor- dijo educadamente al hombre que atendía la tienda, de inmediato el señor trajo seis tipos de celulares y explico de forma robotizada las garantías y beneficios que ofrecía cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué te parece este Echizen?- Tatsuki le mostraba un celular negro y plomo, que agrado a Ryoga desde el comienzo.

- ¡Sugoi!- dijo, sonriendo.

- Me llevo este- dijo ella, sacando una billetera negra con flores- No lo envuelva…-

- ¿Nani? Suki-chan…no deberías…deben estar…- dijo el otro joven, sin la sonrisa de siempre, al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía la mayor de los Kikumaru.

Tatsuki volteo con orgullo- No creas que es un regalo Echizen, dijiste que me enseñarías ingles, yo solo te lo estoy pagando. No malinterpretes.

El hombre sonrió mientras cancelaba la cuenta- Se lleva un buen modelo, no extraña que a su novio le guste…- agrego, mirando a Ryoga.

Este rió divertido y puso un brazo en el hombro de Tatsuki. Muy a su pesar la muchacha se sonrojo, negando rotundamente que Ryoga fuese su novio o algo parecido.

Saliendo del establecimiento, Ryoga jugaba como un niño con los botones del celular, hablando sin parar de las cosas que tenia y desde que hace mucho deseaba uno.

- Asi podré también ubicar a Chibi-suke…- dijo, guardando el aparato.

- Mmm…-

- Suki-chan…-

- Kikumaru-san…- dijo ella, llevando su maleta con desgana- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Somos amigos, cierto?-

La muchacha miro por buen rato el perfil despreocupado de Ryoga, la respuesta fue dicha inconcientemente- Hai-

¿Si? ¡Lo conoces desde hace un par de días!

Ryoga también se sorprendió pero sonrió al instante, no comentando más sobre el tema.

- La vista desde aquí es muy buena- dijo apoyándose en la baranda, el cielo empezaba a tornarse amarillento.

- Hmm… ¿Ryoga?- el voltea a verla- Sígueme…-

Mientras subían, Tatsuki lo guiaba por las escaleras de lo que parecía un templo abandonado, Ryoga pensaba en que cosa quería que viese, Tatsuki, en cambio, se reñía de antemano por lo que le iría a mostrar.

Al llegar, entraron al templo, y mientras Ryoga miraba con curiosidad alrededor, Tatsuki ya había entrado por una pequeña puerta.

- ¿Suki-chan?- entro por la puerta y al salir quedo sin habla.

- ¿Y? ¿No te parece perfecto?- dijo ella, sentándose en el pasto, y admirando el cielo que desde ese lugar se veía imponente, y la ciudad. Umi no quiso dejar su regazo, incluso dormitaba.

- Woah… ¿Desde cuando conoce este lugar?-

- Desde pequeña…- dijo ella, sin darle importancia- Decían que este lugar estaba embrujado, y quise subir a verlo…-

- ¿No tuvo miedo?-

- En ese momento me gustaba mucho lo _oculto, _me decía que de grande seria parapsicóloga y que viajaría mucho…ya sabes, las cosas que siempre piensas de chico y que casi nunca se cumplen…-

Los ojos de la joven se cubrieron de una sombra melancólica.

Ryoga, que la miraba, lo noto.

- Cuando éramos pequeños, Chibi-suke y yo, Oyaji-san solía decir…que buscásemos un gran sueño que cumplir-

- ¿Lo has encontrado?- pregunto Tatsuki.

Ryoga negó.

- Ya veo…-

Se quedaron hasta que el cielo empezaba a ennegrecerse, precipitando sobre si mismo la noche.

- Ya es hora de que nos vayamos…- anuncio Ryoga que continuaba echado sobre el pasto.

- Hai-

Hace buen rato que Ryoma había llegado a su casa, en cuanto lo hizo su madre lo detuvo preguntándole por Ryoga.

- ¿Ryoma? ¿Y tu hermano?- pregunto Rinko lavando los platos.

Por alguna razón el chico no podía dejar de ver una cesta con relucientes naranjas y un gran lazo rojo que había sobre la mesa.

La madre se dio cuenta de ello y con una sonrisa divertida, dijo a Ryoma que una agradable jovencita había llegado hace poco con el, al parecer había olvidado darle un regalo a Ryoga en la fiesta y lo traía en ese momento.

- Era muy joven, y tenia esas dos trenzas…- dijo Nanako, corroborando en la descripción de la invitada- Aunque estaba muy nerviosa…-

¿Dos trenzas? Podía ser…

Por un breve momento tuvo la tentación de leer la tarjeta.

- Ryoga siempre ha tenido carisma para este tipo de cosas…al contrario del tío…-

Nanjiroh gruño advirtiendo que escuchaba lo que decían.

- ¡Pero la muchacha era muy joven, Nanako!-

Llegando a la casa de Echizen, Ryoga y Tatsuki leían el manual del celular, Ryoga cargaba la maleta de Tatsuki, en cuanto vieron la puerta se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos allí.

- Hola, Ryo-chan…-

Tatsuki miro a la voz desconocida, era una mujer. Una de su edad, casi de la misma estatura, solo que algo mas alta y se dio cuenta que era por las botas con plataforma que llevaba. Cabello negro liso, a diferencia de su rebelde cabello rojo, con reflejos azules. Ojos rojizos, de color rubí. Ligeramente maquillada, lo cual le daba un aire de alguna especie de ángel endiablado, y era por aquellos ojos. Unos labios apenas pintados y con brillo natural. Tatsuki mordió los suyos. Figura no solo atlética, como la de Tatsuki, sino de belleza escultural y ayudaba el top rojo que usaba y aquel conjunto negro.

La muchacha pelirroja sintió morirse al notar con que familiaridad se apoyaba en Ryoga, y lo besaba algo bastante cerca de los labios.

Se sentía una mocosa al lado de aquel monumento, maldijo la hora en la que el Instituto de Idiomas había decidido adoptar un uniforme.

Megumi fulmino con la mirada a Tatsuki, quien sintió la ira corriéndole por las venas.

- ¿Y quien es esta, Ryo-chan?- dijo, recalcando el sobrenombre, acariciando el lomo de Umi, Ryoga no le hizo mucho caso y presento a Tatsuki como 'Kikumaru-san' cosa que por demás agrado a Megumi pues significaba que no tenían una relación cercana.

Tatsuki frunció en entrecejo, ¿Kikumaru-san? ¿Qué este tipo cuando le daba la gana la tuteaba?

Aunque luego sonrió al ver que presento a la joven como Megumi Kirishima y le decía Kirishima-san.

- Te he dicho miles de veces que para ti soy Megumi-chan…- dijo ella, como reprendiendo a un niño.

- Kikumaru-san tiene un hermano en Seigaku, esta en noveno año…y es tenista titular- dijo Ryoga, sin hacerle caso a Megumi.

Megumi le dio una mirada despectiva, como si hubiese sabido desde el principio aquella información.

Con una sonrisa que le recordaba a la expresión de una víbora, dijo.

- Oh…asi que hermanita de un titular de Seigaku…El hermano de Ryo-chan también, y eso que solo esta en séptimo año…

Esa… ¡Argh! Si tan solo tuviese su maleta se la haría comer…pero Ryoga aun la sostenía.

- Ryoga, me tengo que ir- dijo Tatsuki con los dientes apretados- Nos vemos el miércoles…-

¡Y punto para Kikumaru, pensó Tatsuki con diversión al ver como la sonrisa venenosa de Megumi se transformaba en una mueca.

- ¿Miércoles?-

- Hai, mi maleta…- Ryoga le da la maleta- Bye!

- ¡Meow!- maulló el gatito.

Ya lejos de la casa de Echizen, Tatsuki soltó una carcajada de triunfo mientras regresaba a su casa.

¡Esa!

Ja! Pues que se aguante, porque ella estaría con Ryoga el miércoles para las clases de ingles quiera o no.

¿Pero eran solo amigos o era algo de Ryoga?

La joven paro- Le estoy dando mucha importancia…¿No, Umi?...le doy mucha importancia…-

Lentamente y con millones de pensamientos regreso a su casa.

Igual de confundido, hasta incluso mas, se encontraba Ryoma Echizen. Ryoga, luego de despedir a Megumi y decirle por tercera vez que Tatsuki solo era una amiga, había entrado y visto la cesta, luego de leer la tarjeta se abalanzo sobre las frutas. Efectivamente, eran de Ryuzaki.

El mas joven gruño en cuanto el mayor había querido darle una naranja.

Y créanme cuando les digo que para que Ryoga te de una naranja voluntariamente…

- Maa, Chibi-suke…no te pongas celoso…- dijo con diversión Ryoga, cogiendo una de las naranjas.

Ryoma no respondió.

Entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con llave.

¿Estaba celoso?

_Ryoga siempre ha tenido carisma para este tipo de cosas_

Se sentía extraño, como enajenado, toda su mente trabajaba por una respuesta…

¿¡Porque demonios no la encontraba!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Eh…¿Te gusta Tatsuki, Ryo-**CHAN**?

Ryoga: ¿Uh? ¿Kikumaru-san?

¬.¬ ¿Por qué le dices ahora asi?

Ryoga: ¡Ella me ha dicho que le diga asi varias veces!

Hombres ¬¬

Ryoga: ¿Qué?

Ryoma: ¬¬ Baka

Ryoga y yo: O.o Ryoma ha hablado

Ryoma: ¬¬ Claro que si..¿Que creen?

Ah…¡Ryoga! ¬¬ ¿Quién rayos es Megumi?

Ryoga: ¿Quién? ¿Megumi?

¬¬ Ryoma, hazme el favor y tirale un raquetazo.

Megumi Kirishima es una recopilación de todas las personas horribles que he conocido en mi vida, gracias a ellas he construido el personaje. Seguramente están preguntándose: ¿No era una doble cita? Pues, en realidad le puse ese titulo porque Ryoga acordó con Tatsuki y Sakuno para el miércoles. Aquel día no solo habrá dos citas, sino talvez una tercera.

**Slamina: **¡Es que son niños! Pero tampoco tanto…en verdad si molesta que hasta el mismo Ryoma ponga esa excusa. La moraleja…FELIZMENTE no lo digo por experiencia propia…Dios sabe que mi autoestima esta a niveles subterráneos y hacer algo asi equivaldría a mi muerte. Además, el chico que me gusta debe saberlo, todos sus amigos lo saben. Es que eso no lo invente, lo de no saber que Sakuno siente algo por el, porque en realidad da la impresión de no saberlo! O en todo caso de no creer en lo que les dicen los demás, por eso, escucharlo de la propia Sakuno le ha chocado…es como…pasar a la adolescencia de un solo paso. Ryoga lo sabrá si Ryoma se lo dice, porque solo el lo sabe y como que para que aquello pase…igual, Ryoga sin querer contribuirá con su hermano. Lo de Sakuno sola en la fiesta es triste, pero pasa. A mi me paso una vez por esperar idiotamente a que EL ESTUPIDO del chico que aun me gusta aparezca en una fiesta, estaba tan molesta que no quise bailar con nadie, al final le costo mucho tener mi perdon (Solo cinco minutos ¬¬). Exacto, ¿Quién podría dormir en una fiesta? por ello Ryoga sospecha de que algo paso entre el y Sakuno.

Ahora ya sabes porque fingió estar dormido.

**Kleo Neem**Eh…muchas gracias . Jejeje… Te puse con Syusuke porque se me vino a la mente…¿Dejar al genio del tennis sin pareja de baile? Nah! Pero cuidado con las fans del castaño o.o

**Iris: **Adoro a Ryoga y me encanta la actitud que tiene frente a las cosas, miren como en la película a pesar de que el 'malo' era como su protector desde que se fue, lo mando al diablo y ayudo a su hermano. Además, entiende como es el baka de Ryoma, y sabe como manejarlo…me parece que sin el seria mas difícil unir a los dos chicos…¡Si! Lo imagine con el casco y morí al segundo…¡ES TAN LINDO! Todas tenemos a un amigo súper fiestero, medio loco pero con un gran corazón y ganas de ayudar. Ese es nuestro Ryoga. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡HASTA KARUPIN! Ja! El gatito también hará su parte! Ryoma también se hizo el dormido por eso, estaba cansado, con algo del malestar por la fiebre del dia anterior, quien sea que estuviese entrando no seria bienvenido y como ya estaba acostado, ¿Qué le quedaba? Cerrar los ojos y esperar a que se fuese su hermano, pero no era su hermano ni se fue. Mala suerte, chibi-suke. Jajaja. Y yo agradezco mucho tu review y cumplido, lo que yo digo lo cumplo! Si…el capitulo fue súper esperado O.o hasta mi hermano lo esperaba…¿Saben que? Tengo ganas de fiesta XDDD ¿Tu también te lo imaginaste? El cuarto a medio iluminar, las voces llegando como de otro mundo, las luces alumbrando de vez en cuando el cuarto…los ojos de Karupin brillando, los leves respiros de Ryoma…de veras que se hace imaginable…¿No? El amor puede que sea muy lindo, de hecho lo es, pero si es que no mueres de stress ante la 'confesión' (sonidos de truenos) Lo peor es que lo haré algun día, lo presiento u.u

**3-CiNdY-3**Por mas que trate no la imagine bailando y divirtiéndose, ella no esta acostumbrada a ese tipo de fiestas, aun. Ryoga lo sabia, pero pensó que talvez le serviría para despejarse…luego se convenció de lo contrario y la envió con Ryoma. En realidad…lo mas probable es que Ryoga le saque celos, aunque de juego porque se nota que el tiene sus propias broncas desde ahora, pero no solo el. Oh si, va a reaccionar, porque este fic no lo termino hasta que el baka Mada-Mada-Dane le diga algo decente a Sakuno y queden juntos.

Palabra de Otaku!

**-ivekag-**Claro que aparecerás…lo malo es que todavía no se en que otro Cáp. Esa es otra cosa que les quería decir, las chicas que aparecieron en la fiesta volverán a aparecer, en definitiva.

**Cristina: **Jajaja, yo me incluí en la fiesta, y de paso a mis amigos, porque TENGO GANAS DE FIESTA! Felizmente Liz hará una en unas semanas…las cosas que no pasaran! Es increíble pero conozco a muchas chicas que han hecho lo mismo. Hasta chicos: ejemplo Julio Brook Pokemon XD

**Ryosaku**¿Puedes creer que esa escena me salio de la nada? Conforme escribía, se suponía que serian solo 15 páginas, las escenas como esa salían de la nada. Ya leí tu fic, en realidad lo leí desde que salio solo que no deje review porque entre en horas prohibidas.

**aiko1504: **No me pude imaginar otra forma en la que Ryoma se diese cuenta, Sakuno no se lo diría…al menos por ahora. Y el tarado necesitaría mas de 27 caps para darse cuenta por si solo. Gracias gracias…u.u ¡Es un baka para estas cosas! Pues, lo de Rinko, luego de que tu hijo mayor, adoptado o no, haya regresado, este yendo a la universidad y , lo mejor, que no sea un pervertido como su padre…¿Quién no le da tremenda fiesta? Ademas que sea un super hottie…entiendo a la señora UU. Ryoma por ahora esta en estado 'ah' no sabe que hacer…y repito, por ahora. Necesita los estimulos necesarios para hacerlo despertar. Le dejamos el trabajo a Ryoga.

Chévere, gracias por los scans.

**pilikita-sakura**A mi también, no digo que el tarado que me gusta me dejo plantada una vez…y no conocía a muchos. Y soy tan antisocial . . ¡Una fiesta digna de Ryoga! Ja! TENIA que ser asi…Ryoga se lo merece. Y si logra juntar a R&S le daré una fiesta mil veces mejor que esa XD

**Rina FGDS: **Gracias gracias! Soy un angel! Yeah! ¬¬ Ves, Selene-chan! Soy un ANGEL! XO

**Bela-Kikinu-chan**Por supuesto, a mi tb me empieza a gustar MomoxAnn. Ya lo puse en el summary.

**Yops: **Pues agradezco los reviews…u.u

**Kisumo-chan**El libro Mi plant… es SUPER tierno. Tonces nos alegramos ambas! Chido! ¿Tu tambien hablas cuando hay gente dormida? Jajaja…no lo hagas o.o Es peligroso…

**Julio (sigo aki u.u): **JULIO! Deja de decir esas cosas! ¬¬ Y no es cursi! o Tal vez un poco pero no tanto! Hablas babosadas cuando la gente duerme y cuando no. Ósea, todo el tiempo ¬.¬

**scooky**Ryoma es un baka, ya lo hemos notado a lo largo de la serie. Ese es su carácter…no es muy conversador y su padre lo ha dicho. Jajaja…aun no se que pasara…es decir, al principio claro que se siente '?' pero después…será cosa de ver…

**Arashi Shinomori**Ren es SUPER SUPER cuero. Un hottie. Es demasiado para mi pobre corazón. Jajaja…Kaidoh borracho…see...jajajaja…XDDD Pues, no soy una fiestera…a veces en las fiestas salgo a hablar con alguien. ¿Puedes creerlo? A HABLAR! O otras me quedo en una esquina y trato de llamar al chico q me gusta. Soy patética UU. Jajaja…see…¡A trabajar! XD

**mada mda dane: **Hola! Gracias u.u ¡Te debo a ti el review numero 100! Te kiero y las chicas que me han enviado antes TB! Me alegra que hayas sido tu y no Julio o sino nadie lo aguantaría hasta hoy…jajaja…mentirilla Brook!

**Adicta al RyoSaku: **GRAZIE! Te diste la molestia de mandar review a todos los caps .U No tenias porque…pero igual..¡GRACIAS!

**KIT Ying Yang**PEDOFILA! ùu WTF! No es justo! TT Selene tb esta detrás de Lyserg y de Tezuka! FASTIDIENLA A ELLA! ToT Yo ahora toy con Ryoga-kun. ¿O Ryo-chan? XD

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**Suponemos que la chica necesitaba desahogarse. Aun no se sabe, Sakuno tendrá que decírnoslo el próximo capitulo. Ahora por lo menos sabemos que Ryoma NO piensa. No en definitiva ha perdido el sentido de las cosas. Casi me da pena. Pero ya era hora.

** R O S H I O : **Hey! No te veía desde hace mucho, gracias por el review…y no eres la primera que no se imagina a Kaidoh borracho, solo que…no se…simplemente sucedió…jajaja…pobre…se confundió de botellas. Jajaja…tomen en serio la moraleja porque quien sabe que pase y no todas las veces somos correspondidas u.u

**Próximo Capitulo: Oso de Peluche**

Primer encuentro de Ryoma y Sakuno después del…ejem…'incidente'

**Gracias a las que envían reviews y a los que no, porque al menos leen el fic!**


	7. Oso de peluche

N/A: Ryoga…deja de atragantarte las naranjas… ¡Come de una en una!

Ryoga: ¡Son tan ricas! TT (Apunto de morir de felicidad)

Ryoma(Pone cansadamente una mano en su rostro): ùu

Jeje…Pues les quer…

¡Cof Cof!

Eh? ¡RYOGA!

Ryoga: . M…e…a…a…re…a…i…reee!

_Capitulo dedicado especialmente, y enteramente, a Liz, que cumple años el 12, por ser tan buena amiga, confidente y hermana, porque todos adoramos su madurez y apreciamos los consejos que da, ¡TE QUEREMOS!...y… ¡Felices Dieciocho! (Gomen por decir la edad pero ya ves que algun día tenia que saberse X.x)_

_De parte de La Fresa_

¿Creen que si a esta autora le perteneciese PoT dedicaría capítulos para ahorrarse el regalo?

¿Ah?

**Aniki!**

**Oso de Peluche**

El no estaba celoso, simplemente estaba cansado.

Si, confundido y cansado.

Eso era.

¿Celoso de Ryuzaki?

De ninguna manera.

Con estos pensamientos Ryoma había conseguido dormir, aunque aquel sueño fuese a resquebrajarse en cualquier momento, ese domingo.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente de golpe y encontrando que uno de sus brazos estaba levantado.

Angustiado, desconcertado, asustado…

Asi se sintió. Asi fue como se vio aun en el espejo del baño.

¿Pero que fue lo que lo puso asi?

Había soñado, mas aquel sueño no tenia de por si nada de angustiante ni podía ser considerada una pesadilla.

En cuanto regreso del baño, vio que Ryoga aun seguía dormido, miro como se enroscaba en su futon, murmurando unas cuantas palabras intangibles.

Mada Mada Dane.

Karupin ya estaba despierto y miraba con ojos azulinos a su amo, como esperando a que este hiciese algo.

Ryoma se había quedado como de piedra en la puerta de su cuarto, viendo por la ventana su cancha de tennis, las imágenes del sueño pasaban por su mente simultáneamente, a tanta velocidad que lo marearon.

Fue hacia la cocina y tomo de un sorbo un vaso entero de agua, incluso casi se atora.

Dejo el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, camino como sonámbulo por toda la casa, queriendo no pensar en nada.

La luz del sol se colaba por entre los pliegues de las cortinas, pero era aun de una iluminación tenue, todavía era muy temprano.

¿Desde hace cuanto que tenia una pesadilla? ¿O en todo caso, un sueño?

Ryoma no recordaba ninguno. Solía desde pequeño despertarse en la noche, pues no tenía ganas de dormir, aunque…ahora que lo pensaba… si…si había tenido sueños… más ninguno llego a la categoría de pesadillas…

¿Qué tenia este entonces?

'Tal vez sea solo estoy exagerando' se dijo, tratando de calmarse.

_PEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP_

Ryoga abrió los ojos, recibiendo la luz solar en plena cara.

- Maaa…¡Chibi-suke olvido cerrar la ventana nuevamente!- gimió tapándose nuevamente con la frazada.

_PEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP_

- ¡Ah!- gimió nuevamente somnoliento el joven, levantando un brazo para coger el molesto aparato que no paraba de sonar.

_PEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP_

_PEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP_

- ¡Endemoniada cosa!- dijo, sin poder alcanzar el reloj- ¡Ya veras!

Salio de su confortable futon y alcanzo finalmente al ruidoso reloj-despertador, y lo hubiese tirado por la ventana de no ser por la hora…

- ¡Oe, Oe! ¡Es tarde!- Obligo a sus ojos a abrirse totalmente y halo con fuerza la frazada sobre la cama de su hermano, importándole naturalmente muy poco si el menor estuviese listo para despertar.

- ¡Chibi-suke! ¡Hora de lev…!-

Ryoga parpadeo un par de veces.

La cama estaba vacía y solo Karupin salio entre las sabanas maullando con algo de burla, festejando quizás el que Ryoga no haya encontrado al príncipe allí, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Ryoga.

Pero…

¿Ryoma…despierto…TEMPRANO?

Es que…NO!

Eso no era posible.

Esas palabras, temprano y Ryoma, jamás…JAMAS serian halladas en una misma oración, no sin un nunca.

Sin poder creerlo miro debajo de la cama, tampoco vio sus sandalias.

- ¿Qué buscas?- pregunto una voz femenina.

Nanako lo miraba desde la puerta abierta, algo sorprendida.

- Eh…¡Ohayou, Nanako!- dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente y sonriendo nervioso.

- Ohayou, Ryoga…- dijo ella- ¿Qué andabas buscando debajo de la cama de Ryoma?

- A Ryoma…- dijo, conciente de lo estupido que aquello sonaba- ¿Lo has visto?

- Si- dijo y soltó una risita- Esta dormido en la mesa de la cocina…No se como habrá llegado hasta allí…-

Ryoga agradeció la información y fue hasta la cocina, allí Ryoma estaba durmiendo con los brazos sobre la mesa.

Lo sacudió un poco, y el tenista abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor y luego a Ryoga.

- Haber…¿Ahora cual es tu meta? ¿Dormir en cada lugar que encuentras?- dijo con sorna, viendo con satisfacción que Ryoma fruncía el ceño, para luego adoptar esa cara como de abstraído que había sido muy común por esos días.

De lo que había podido indagar Ryoga sobre el origen de aquel alejamiento pudo determinar varios puntos.

Uno, ocurrió en su fiesta.

Dos, tiene que ver con Sakuno.

Tres, debió ser algo MUY MUY incomodo como para transformar asi al pequeño.

Cuatro, gracias a Dios estaba seguro de que no era sobre tennis. ¿Por qué? Muy fácil, Ryoma no había estado muy concentrado en el juego el domingo, lo que seria muy diferente si la cuestión fuese un partido o un campeonato.

- Voy a cambiarme- dijo, encerrándose en su cuarto y en lugar de prepararse para el colegio pensase en ese sueño que deseaba olvidar.

_Estaba entrenando, había encontrado las canchas callejeras vacías, cosa rara, tampoco había encontrado gente cuando caminaba hacia ellas._

- Como si estuviese solo- dijo automáticamente en voz baja.

'Pero completamente solo, solo en el mundo' pensó también, acariciando la cabeza de Karupin.

_Entrenaba con gran esmero y no se sorprendió al ver cuanto había mejorado, hasta que escucho un sonido. Como de cartones estrujados o de papeles que se arrugan._

O como de alas.

_Camino despreocupadamente hacia el lugar, el ruido empezaba a molestarlo. Hasta que de un momento a otro se encontró corriendo hacia el origen del sonido._

_Veía calles vacías, tiendas vacías…hasta que agitadamente llego al lugar, un callejón pequeño, con unos cuantos cartones…_

'_Solo el viento', pensó en ese momento, cuando un movimiento entre la basura hace que voltee con rapidez._

_Un viejo mendigo salía del deposito, a pesar de ser anciano poseía una agilidad propia de otra edad, se acerco a Ryoma y halando un bolso, ¡Que se movía, se paro frente al tenista señalo su raqueta y señalo la bolsa._

_- ¿Uh?-_

_El viejo no espero, casi le tiro en la cara la bolsa forzándolo a que la abriese._

_En cuanto lo hizo, millones de mariposas salieron volando, blancas como algodones, batiendo sus alas y causando el ruido anterior._

Nada en particular.

Un sueño tonto, nada más que eso. ¿Por qué le estremecía recordar los gestos del anciano? Era un mendigo común y corriente, y aun asi eso no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Fuera Ryoga revolvía lentamente el azúcar en el café, enviando miradas a la puerta del dormitorio de Ryoma.

- ¿Y tu hermano?- pregunto Rinko al salir y no ver a Ryoma.

- Creo que ha decidido vivir desde ahora en su cuarto- dijo Ryoga, sonriendo ampliamente y señalando el dormitorio de ambos.

La mujer se acerco a la pieza de Ryoma, tocando levemente y escuchando un 'Ya voy' no demasiado convincente.

Salio y cogio de mala gana una tostada, ya se sabe que Ryoma prefiere la comida japonesa a la occidental, y tomo a grandes sorbos el café dejando un poco pues se le hacia tarde.

Ryoga frunció el ceño.

- Nee, ¿Y desde cuando te importa llegar temprano al colegio?- dijo, levantando una ceja en señal de ironía.

- Desde que tengo examen a la primera hora- dijo, pero no parecía ni ansioso ni temeroso, ni tampoco la arrogancia estaba presente en sus ojos.

- ¿Te acompaño?- pregunto Ryoga, pensando en que clase de respuesta fría recibiría…

Ryoma, en el marco de la puerta, poniéndose los zapatos, dudó.

Finalmente se encogió ligeramente de hombros, saliendo hacia la puerta principal.

Rinko, Nanako y Ryoga se quedaron como petrificados viendo al muchacho caminar.

¿Había dicho que si?

¡Había dicho que si!

Rinko no sabia si estar feliz o extrañada.

- Eh…Okaa-san…- empezó Ryoga.

- ¿Hai?-

- ¿Segura de que el café esta bien?- dijo, mirando desconfiado la taza.

Luego de coger al paso una casaca salio siguiendo a Ryoma, que caminaba con calma.

- Hum…Chibi-suke…-

Ryoma no contesto.

- Chibi-suke…-

Nada.

- ¡Chibi-suke!-

- ¿Hum?-

- ¿En que mundo estas, ne?- dijo, y Ryoma volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado- Bah…estas mas distraído que de costumbre…bueno…hoy podíamos ir a las maquinas desde que solo practicaras media hora por lo de tu resfrío…

¡Ah, el resfrío!

Ryoma gruño.

¿Cómo pudo olvidar el INJUSTO e INNECESARIO tratamiento que el doctor convenció a su madre de hacer?

Lo peor, es que si hay algo peor, es que al menos la otra vez pudo decir con toda seguridad que la culpa era de Ryoga, sin embargo esto se lo había buscado solo.

¿Había algo peor que ser el propio causante de tus desgracias y no tener a nadie a quien culpar?

Si.

Ser el causante de tus desgracias, no tener a nadie a quien culpar y encima tener la cabeza como una pista Disco en donde tus ideas y pensamientos coherentes se mezclan como en un extraño baile, haciendo que la cabeza te duela tremendamente y que no se sepa como reaccionar.

Y, claro, encima de eso, tener que ir a clases con un examen en expectativa.

¡Genial!

Ryoga siguió hablando-…la otra vez no terminamos con aquel juego de los zombis… ¡E íbamos ganando! Ahora puedo permitirme coger algo del dinero destinado a mi moto, por diez o veinte dólares que tenga que poner de más Okaa-san no se va a morir…¿Cierto, pues…aquí estamos Chibi-suke-

A Ryoma le pareció que la entrada del Seishun Gakuen era más grande de lo normal.

Varias chicas que conversaban en la entrada voltearon a ver a los dos hermanos.

- Daijoubu des ka?- pregunto Ryoga, de repente.

- Daijoubu…- dijo Ryoma, después de un rato, entrando al colegio.

En cuanto entro pensó en como haría para evitar a Ryuzaki…o en todo caso si se la llegaba a encontrar como actuaría.

Saltarse las clases era una buena opción, pero antes debía dar ese examen.

Ya llegaba a su aula cuando ve desde lejos unas coletas muy familiares…

GLUP

¡Osakada!

- ¡Ryoma-samaaaa!- grito la joven, atrayendo a todas las miradas de los alumnos, pues llevaba un cartel con un dibujo, que suponía, era él.

Esperaba que Ryuzaki estuviese como siempre al lado de la muchacha, mas estaba solo ella.

Como Ryoma se quedo viendo el espacio junto a Tomoka, esta volteo y dijo como en un informe.

- Sakuno no ha venido hoy…esta enferma-

Ryoma dio media vuelta, como diciendo que aquello le importaba muy poco.

Como diciendo…

En el examen, que termino rápidamente….mmm… a propósito de eso…

Mada Mada Dane, profesor.

Pues, como se decía, en el examen estuvo pensando sobre porque Sakuno habría faltado, es decir…la muchacha era muy torpe y podía perderse con facilidad, y aun asi era muy extraño que faltase a clases.

_Enferma_

¡Ah!

Enferma, estaba enferma.

Pero igual era muy raro porque en la fiesta no lo estaba y en todo caso estuvo en su habitación bastante tiempo…

_¿Siente lo mismo por mi, Ryoma-kun?_

Agito su cabeza ligeramente.

¿Es que no podía olvidarse UN segundo de eso?

Terminado el examen, fue hacia su preciada azotea, se echo en el piso y contemplo todas las instalaciones.

Ese si era un buen lugar para pensar.

Aunque…

Había un problema…

- Tengo hambre…- dijo, maldiciendo por no haber desayunado mas que un par de tostadas y café.

Aburrido decidió dormir un rato para olvidarse de la comida.

Dormir…

Una pequeña presión en la nariz lo hizo despertar, no quiso abrir los ojos, hasta que aquella cosa empezaba a molestarlo.

Una mariposa blanca decidió descansar en la nariz del príncipe, en cuanto la vio, este la asusto con un brazo y de pronto las ganas de dormir y comer se le fueron.

¡Ese estupido sueño!

Allí, mirando la mariposa alejarse se dio cuenta que no era el sueño…no era eso, era un presentimiento…una…algo, un algo iba a pasar…o al menos eso dependía de otro algo.

Algo que representaba el sueño.

¿Nani?

Oh que bien, ahora ni siquiera se entendía el mismo.

¿Premoniciones? ¿Presentimientos?

¿Qué seguiría?

¿Leería la fortuna?

¡Absurdo!

No solo bastaba con Ryuzaki, ¡No, claro que no! Ahora debía tener ese sueño.

Y estaba lo del tennis…

…

Los ojos de Ryoma se dilataron.

¿Desde cuando el tennis había pasado a un segundo plano?

Se quedó un rato mas, mirando las líneas del piso.

La entrada de Seigaku estaba repleta de escolares, profesores y uno que otro padre. Ryoga esperaba aburrido a que todos saliesen para poder entrar a buscar a su aniki, la mochila que cargaba empezaba a fastidiarlo.

En cuanto fue seguro entrar al edificio, se dirigió directo a las canchas de tennis, allí estaban los sempais y los demás integrantes del club del tennis…pero ningún chico Mada Mada Dane.

Como los sempais estaban dentro, busco con la mirada a quien preguntar sobre su hermano.

Y lo encontró.

Sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia donde un joven de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color miraba con expresión inalterable las prácticas.

- ¡Hey! ¡Seigaku no buchou!-

Tezuka Kunimitsu miro de reojo al mayor de los hermanos Echizen.

- ¡Que sorpresa, verdad!- dijo, y viendo que la expresión del castaño no cambiaba añadió- ¿No me recuerdas, cierto?

- Hum…Echizen no aniki-

Ryoga rió entre dientes- ¡Vaya que tienes buena memoria!-

Algunos de los principiantes se quedaron viendo al visitante.

¿Seria algun amigo intimo del capitán?

¡Para hablarle de aquella forma debía serlo!

- Mm…Me preguntaba…¿Has visto a Chibi-suke?-

El capitán seguía viéndolo de reojo, tal vez preguntándose quien era chibi-suke.

- Echizen ya termino el entrenamiento- dijo roboticamente- Debe estar lavándose.

Ryoga rió con ganas, ganándose varias miradas de los que jugaban y también de…

- ¿Quién es ese chico, Inoue?- dijo Shiba, tomando con la cámara varias fotos al recién llegado con Tezuka.

- Mhmm…Nunca lo había visto…-

Los sempais, atraídos por el ruido, giraron a ver desde donde venia.

- ¡Miren! ¡Es Ryoga-kun, Nyah!- gritó Eiji, deteniendo su practica y saludando al de ojos violáceos.

- ¡Echizen no aniki!-

Shiba parpadeo un par de veces.

¡El hermano MAYOR…!

Se repite…

MAYOR de Ryoma…

- ¡¡AHH! ¡Es tan guapo!- gimió Shiba detrás del lente, tomando como enloquecida varias fotos de Ryoga.

- Shiba…-

Pero era muy tarde, Shiba ya se dirigía hacia Echizen.

- ¡Hola!- dijo, sin poder contener su alegría, Ryoga la miro y sonrió, respondiendo el saludo.

- Hola, mucho gusto señorita…-

'¡Señorita! ¡KAWAAAII!' pensó Shiba.

- Soy Shiba…- dijo con una gran sonrisa- ¿Tu eres el hermano de Ryoma Echizen, cierto?

- Hai…¿Viene a animar al equipo?-

- Iie- y luego siguió con un tono orgulloso- Soy reportera-

- Oh, bueno…fue un gusto, pero debo buscar a Chibi-suke…Yatta!-

Inoue que llegaba recién, la reacción de perseguir a Shiba le duro unos cuantos segundos, no pudo preguntar nada de lo que quería saber.

- ¿Era…el….hermano…de…Ryoma…?- dijo entrecortadamente.

- ¡Ah! ¡La video-cámara! ¡MOU! ¡Debí traerla!- se lamento la reportera.

- No es para tanto…-

- ¡NO ES PARA TAN…!- gruñó- ¡Argh! ¡Hombres!-

Cuando Ryoga encontró a Ryoma, este veía el agua correr y seguía en una posición como para cerrar el grifo.

- Ne, Chibi-suke-

Ryoma regreso a la tierra y cerro finalmente el grifo, suspirando levemente se dio la vuelta y bajo su gorra, seguido por Ryoga.

- ¡Oi Oi! Chibi-suke…hay algo que tengo que preguntarte…-

- ¿Qué?-

- Me dijiste que Sakuno-chan iba a todos tus partidos, ¿Eso incluye también las prácticas?-

¿Tenia que hablar de Ryuzaki? ¿Ahora?

- Eso creo-

- Entonces…¿Por qué no la he visto? Hoy no fue… ¿Te peleaste con ella? ¿Le dijiste algo como la otra vez?...-

- Solo esta enferma- interrumpió Ryoma antes que Ryoga siguiese diciendo preguntas tontas.

- ¿Solo…?- Ryoga cambio de mirada- Vamos-

Halo a Ryoma de mala gana hasta fuera, el muchacho gruñó y se quejó varias veces.

Ryoga no le hizo caso y siguieron caminando.

- ¿Sabes donde queda la casa de Sakuno-chan?-

Ryoma se tardo un rato- No…-

- Si lo sabes…pero si por milagro me estas diciendo la verdad…- Saca el celular negro que le compro Tatsuki del bolsillo- Llamare a tu sensei…porque de todas maneras iremos…-

- ¿Cómo tienes el telef…?-

- Me lo dio en la fiesta, porsiacaso…-

- ¿Y a donde vamos?- dijo, tratando de safarse del agarre del mayor.

Pararon de pronto, lo cual hace que Ryoma casi caiga, frente a un gran Mall con un oso gigante en la entrada.

- Aquí.

En el letrero arriba del local se leía…

- ¿El Palacio del Osito?- Ryoma frunció el cejo- ¿Estas bromeando, cierto? ¿De donde conoces este lugar?

- Iie- respondió el otro, halando nuevamente a Ryoma y metiéndolo a la fuerza, a la vez que respondía la segunda pregunta- Es imposible no oírlo de todas las chicas que andan por la calle…Nanako compra además regalos aquí.

Como Ryoga tenía mas fuerza que Ryoma, lo hizo cruzar fácilmente por las puertas electrónicas, en donde una chica vestida de oso los recibió.

- ¡Bienvenidos al Palacio del Osito!-

- ¡No quiero entrar!- casi chillo, histérico el príncipe.

¡Probablemente son los únicos hombres en aquel…en aquel…horrible lugar!

A excepción de ese tipo raro en la registradora que ahora mismo los miraba de tal forma que…

¡Asco!

- Ah, bien… ¿Y quien dijo que importaba tu opinión?- dijo Ryoga, buscando con la mirada entre miles de estantes.

- ¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo aquí?-

- Buscamos un oso-

¡No!

¿Un oso?

¿En el Palacio del Osito?

Ryoga leyó todo eso en la mirada del príncipe.

- Un oso para Sakuno-chan…- dijo buceando entre un grupo de peluches- ¿Qué te parece este?

Le enseño un peluche blanco con un moño rojo.

- No-

- ¿Y este?-

Otro más grande pero de color naranja apareció en las narices de Ryoma.

- No…-

- ¿Este?-

Esta vez era uno de inmenso tamaño, apenas Ryoga podía sostenerlo.

- Cuesta 150 dólares… ¿Tienes tanto dinero?- pregunto Ryoma con una ceja arriba.

- Nop…demo…¿No le negaras unos cuantos dólares a tu hermano, ne…?

- De ninguna man…- al voltear con enojo se topo con un oso de regular tamaño, de color caramelo, sostenía dos flores de vivos colores y tenia un moño rosa.

Lo cogio inconcientemente.

- ¿Uh?- Ve el oso que tenia Ryoma y de una se lo arrebata- ¡Este es perfecto, tiene algo que recuerda a Sakuno-chan, ne Chibi-suke!-

- Hum…además no cuesta mucho…- dijo, viendo el pequeño papel colgando del cuello del peluche.

- ¡Maa! ¿Acaso lo escogiste solo por eso?-

- Nunca me pagarías si fuese más…- dijo, mirando a otro lado.

Caminaban hacia la registradora, gracias a Kami-sama el tipo raro estaba ocupado y la otra señorita tuvo que atenderlos.

- ¿Es para alguna de sus novias?- pregunto cortésmente, Ryoma gruño.

- Hai, es para la de Chibi-suke- dijo Ryoga, riendo y señalando a Ryoma quien de inmediato…

Abrió los ojos como golpeado por un golpe inesperado.

¿Novia?

Bajo la mirada, confundido y evitando que Ryoga lo mirase.

- ¿Chibi-suke?-

- Estaré fuera- dijo cortante.

La chica de la registradora pestañeo, puso el peluche en una bolsa y se lo dio a Ryoga.

- Tal vez se ha peleado con ella…- dijo, como insegura.

Ryoga asintió, agradeció y salio a toda prisa. Encontró a Ryoma en una de las bancas, viendo atentamente sus pies.

- ¿Chi…?-

- Vamos, quiero llegar temprano a casa- dijo, y se levanto.

No cruzaron palabra en el camino, Ryoga pensaba en como romper el hielo y Ryoma se esforzaba en poner más y más barreras.

- Llegamos- anuncio Ryoma, parado en la entrada y al parecer sin ninguna intención de tocar.

Ryoga tocó un par de veces, escucho unos pasos y la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Atchu!-

Sakuno había tenido que levantarse desde que su abuela no había regresado del colegio aun, se disculpo un par de docenas de veces y los invito a pasar.

Ryoga prácticamente empujo a Ryoma hacia dentro, era tal su resistencia que el mayor le pregunto con sorna si temía que Sakuno-chan lo mordiese, fue asi como consiguió que Ryoma estuviese en esos momentos sentado en la sala de Ryuzaki.

Ryoga preparo algo de te, y de paso dejo solos al par de muchachos.

- A…ano…Ryoma-kun…-

- ¿Hm…?

- Yo…me preguntaba si… hay…algo…si hay algo…que lo molesta…- dijo, ruborizándose.

- ¿Algo que me molesta?-

- Ha..Hai…etto…es que…no…-

'¿No me ha mirado desde que ha entrado? ¡Es que ibas a preguntarle algo asi, Sakuno!' se riño.

'¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Hice algo que llamara la atención?' se pregunto el tenista.

- ¿Hm?-

- No…nada…-

Ryoma miro por la ventana, suspirando interiormente.

- Que extraña…-

Sakuno se sonrojo más.

Ryoga irrumpió en el cuarto, trayendo tres tazas de te humeando.

- ¡Listo!- dijo, y se sentó a tomar de la bebida- Maa…Sakuno-chan…debo preguntarle algo…

- Hai…-

- En la fiesta…-

Ryoma y Sakuno se sonrojaron en el acto.

Para el tenista era una sensación nueva, sintió como instantáneamente sus mejillas subían de temperatura y no pudo hacer más que bajar su gorra.

Para Sakuno al sensación era completa y absolutamente normal.

Para Ryoga, aquel gesto por parte de ambos muchachos lo dejo por un segundo sin habla.

- En la fiesta…¿Cómo supo que…que me gustaban las naranjas?-

Sakuno hablo en voz baja- Obaa-san le encantan las frutas, y me dijo que tal vez le gustaran las naranjas, Ryoga-kun…desde…que a Nanjiroh-sama le gustan tanto…o al menos le gustaban…eso me dijo…- dijo temerosa de que no fuese cierto y este quedando en ridículo.

- Oh…Si…a Oyaji-san le gustan las naranjas…¿No, Chibi-suke?-

- Hai-

-¡Uh! ¡Por cierto! ¡Te trajimos esto, Sakuno-chan!- Fue hacia donde estaba su mochila y la bolsa rosa del Palacio del Osito y saco el peluche, mostrándoselo.

Sakuno lo cogio, mirándolo en seguida detalladamente.

- Sugoi…-

- Le queremos agradecer por las naranjas…y por cuidar a Chibi-suke la otra vez…supongo que por eso ahora esta enferma…- dijo Ryoga, arqueando las cejas.

Esperen…

Es cierto…Ryuzaki lo había estado cuidando la otra vez, cuando fue a jugar en las canchas callejeras cerca del mercado.

Ryoga había dicho que ella fue la que lo encontró en la lluvia, mientras el estaba inconciente.

Viéndola asi, tosiendo levemente mientras hablaba con tono bajo y con la nariz enrojecida, sintió una punzada de remordimiento.

- ¿Ya esta mejor?-

- Hai- dijo ella, asintiendo varias veces- Obaa-san dijo que no debería ir hoy, demo…yo quería ver…- Paro para ver de reojo a Ryoma por un rato-…los entrenamientos y…-

- Ryuzaki-sensei tiene razón… los entrenamientos puedes verlos otro día- interrumpió Ryoma, mas continuaba sin mirar a los ojos a Sakuno- No perdiste gran cosa…el examen de Ingles…-

- ¡El examen! ¡Mou!- gimió la niña, bajando la mirada- ¡Lo olvide!

- ¿No lo dará mañana, Sakuno-chan?- intervino Ryoga.

- Tal vez lo de la próxima semana, no tenemos clases de Ingles hasta el lunes que viene…demo…aun asi…yo…so muy mala en Ingles…- dijo, sonrojándose y sin despegar la mirada del piso.

Lo que siguió sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluso al que lo dijo- Si quieres podría enseñarte-

- Maa…etto…¡Chibi-suke es muy bueno en ingles!- dijo Ryoga, rompiendo el silencio en aquella sala, aunque sorprendido pues el iba a sugerir aquello.

- Ha...hai…- Sakuno hizo acopio de valor y volteo a ver a Ryoma, quien evito en todo momento el contacto con sus ojos- Ne, ¿Ryoma-kun?- Dijo la de los ojos cafés, haciendo que Ryoma la mirase, aunque fuese por un segundo fugaz- …Daijoubu des ka?

- Hai…- Dijo, incapaz de sostener la mirada por mas tiempo- Me voy-

- ¿Tan pronto?-

- Hai…tengo tarea- Ryoga no le creyó porque simplemente a su aniki le importan muy poco los demás cursos, Sakuno por otro lado asintió, aun sin creer que tendría clases de Ingles con Ryoma…

Como todo había quedado silencioso otra vez, Sakuno elevo la mirada, viendo que Ryoma la miraba de reojo y que Ryoga también lo hacia…esperando al parecer una respuesta.

- ¿Eh?-

- Chibi-suke acaba de decir que le diga cuando puede ir a casa…Maa…¿No seria mejor que vinieses?- dijo el mayor, el tenista y Sakuno negaron.

Algo de 'Ryuzaki-sensei' y 'Obaa-san' fue lo único que pudo escuchar, ya que no hablaban…murmuraban.

- Bien, entonces... nos vemos el miércoles…- Sakuno lo miro con cara interrogante- ¿No ha olvidado mis…clases de cocina?

Sakuno abrió los ojos sorprendida.

¡Si que lo había olvidado!

- ¿Clases de cocina?- pregunto Ryoma, aun en la puerta.

- ¿Eh? No es nada, Ryoma-kun…- dijo la muchacha apresuradamente. Ryoga entonces supo que Sakuno no quería que Ryoma se enterase.

'Asi que una sorpresa, perfecto' se dijo el mayor del trío.

Se despidieron de Sakuno, y caminaron ambos con un aura nueva, Ryoga, sorprendido pero orgulloso, por que acababa de presenciar a nada mas ni nada menos que a su aniki; Chico Mada Mada Dane, Mirada No-me-importa, el probablemente titular mas inmutable (Obviemos al capitán de Seigaku) y Súper fanático del Ponta, sonrojarse.

¡Y por quien!

Tal vez por Sakuno-chan.

Rió entre dientes.

- ¡Oi Oi! ¡Olvide mi mochila! ¡Ahora vuelvo!- dijo Ryoga, regresando sobre sus pasos y sin dejar tiempo a Ryoma para que se quejase.

- Aniki no baka-

Sakuno se pregunto quien estaría tocando, su abuela tenia llave…

- ¡Sakuno-chan!-

- ¿Ryoga-kun?-

- Olvide…mi mochila…-

En cuanto entro a la sala, Ryoga pudo darse cuenta que el oso ya había tomado sitio en uno de los muebles.

Sakuno viendo que Ryoga observaba el peluche, agradeció nuevamente por el regalo.

- ¿Sabe algo, Sakuno-chan? Ese oso lo escogió Chibi-suke y lo pago el también… a quien debería agradecer es a el…no a mi…-

La joven se sonrojo y asintió.

- Aunque…le falta algo…- Sonríe y busca algo entre su mochila- ¡Aquí! Listo…se ve perfecto…

La nieta de Ryuzaki-sensei toma el muñeco, ahora con una gorra blanca con una R sobre la cabeza.

- Demo…Ry…Ryoga-kun…- tartamudea.

- ¡Oi, Oi! Es un regalo y no acepto devoluciones…- y añade en tono confidencial- Quédese con al gorra, Chibi-suke tiene como una docena mas…

Ryoma empezaba a aburrirse, ¿Qué tanto hacían? Miro por enésima vez a la puerta.

Esta vez salio Ryoga solo, el mismo había insistido para que Sakuno no saliese.

Caminaron lentamente hacia su casa, era de tarde y no había porque apresurarse…ni siquiera las tareas de Ryoma merecían sacrificar algo como una buena caminata.

Y un buen atardecer…

Pararon frente a la puerta principal y vieron desde ahí el espectáculo.

- Maa…sugoi…- susurro Ryoga.

¿Desde cuando un atardecer era asi, se pregunto Ryoma.

Sentía que era la primera vez que lo veía…

- ¡Ya llegamos!- anunciaron Ryoma y Ryoga a la vez.

El más joven tratando de ignorar el remolino interior, aunque…

El príncipe sonríe levemente.

Se sentía bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Ryoga! ¬o¬ Casi mueres y de paso matas la historia!

Ryoga: u.u

Ya ya…¡Pero no vuelvas a comer de dos en dos! ¿Deacuerdo?

Ryoga: u.u Hai

Ryoma: ¬.¬ Baka

**Anari Sakurazuka: **¡Lo siento! Olvide agradecerte, es que para cuando publique el sexto cap, no habias enviado el review…y recien lo leo…¡Gracias por todo, y nuevamente perdon!

**Slamina: **Pues, si…no fue un capitulo…er…es un nexo, la verdad es que no me pareció bien hacer que Ryoma, asi de confundido, vea a Sakuno aun. Ya ven que ni al colegio fue…¡Todo por ir a cuidarlo! Baka! ¬.¬ Además, debía presentar a Megumi, que será…como la gota que derrame el vaso, y no solo con lo de Tatsuki y Ryoga. En el próximo capitulo se enteraran que cosa es realmente la que usare para unir a esos dos despistados (aka S&R) si es que se fijan bien. Pues…lo de la tercera cita…¿Mencione que esto es también un MomoAnn? n-n

**Liza nightroad**Jajaja, te entiendo perfectamente, a mi se me olvida todo el tiempo o a veces es porque entro muy rápido…por eso escribo mis reviews mientras leo la historia y luego cuando entro solo los mando. Asi de fácil nn. ¡Ryoga es lindo! ñ.ñ Tatsuki lol! Adelante, Megumi fue hecha para ser detestada. Y eso que no ha hecho nada aun…

**Ryosaku**Eh! Es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza ToT Como te dije me nacio escribir esa parte…¿Sera porque revivi fiestas pasadas? ¿Por experiencia en esas cosas? Bah, no lo se. Como ya dije no seran los unicos en las clases de cocina/ingles de Ryoga. Oh cierto…¿Qué no haces Ryoga?

Ryoga: Mhpmm… ¿Cantar?

O.o No sabes cantar?

Ryoga: ¡Es que no me sale! . 

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane, aniki

Ryoga: ¡Tú tampoco sabes!

**Iris: **Por supuesto que verán algo…por ahora esperemos que en el prox cap Ryoga convenza a Momo o yo no sabré que escribir TT. Creeme que incluir a Karupin en la lista de 'aliados' sera un verdadero sacrificio para Ryoga. Ya debes saber que no gusta del gato…

**Aiko1504: **Con Tatsuki y Ryoga puedo hacer mas cosas, son mayores, y Ryoga no es un distraído como Ryoma…a pesar de que Tatsuki tiene lo que llamamos…Etapa No-puede-ser, es decir, aun no ha pensado si QUIZAS le guste Ryoga porque no lo cree posible. Me da pena por Ryoma…en serio, lamentablemente ya era hora de que abriese los ojos de UNA BUENA VEZ!

**kaname-c: **¿Como Ryoma? ¡Dios te libre! O.o Ryoma no sabe nada, no piensa…¿No dije que me da pena? Es que si al menos esto le hubiese pasado antes no mezclaria sus sentimientos de esta manera…ahora huye. Claro, temiendo la confusión…HUYE! ¬.¬

Ryoma: ¬¬ Yo no estaba huyendo, no quise entrar…

¬¬ Cobarde

Ryoga: Hai UoU

Ryoma: ¬¬

**tere-chan**¡Gracias! nn

**scooky**Quien sabe que hubiese hecho Ryoma de ver a Sakuno ese mismo dia. (Recuerden que la fiesta termino, como todas, en la madrugada) Yo creo que hubiese sido demasiado para el. Tatsuki me agrada bastante, quizás porque se parece a mí, a comparación de Tomoka (Dios no!), Sakuno y Ann.

**cristina: **El equipo será incluido luego de que Momo se una a Ryoga. Si es que lo hace. Tezuka…pobre Ryoga, acaba de tener su primer encuentro con el capitán…si yo fuera Ryoga me hubiese muerto X.x pero si fuese Selene-chan la que lo viese…de seguro se le tira encima. Jajaja…la verdad ni idea, no creo que Tatsuki le haya comprado uno con cámara… ¿O SI? Igual…están bastante baratos por allá…TT

**Sakurita-Q**¡Por supuesto que iré a ver tu fanfic!…solo que…debo comunicar una trágica noticia…mi pc…ha muerto u.u (Truenos y demás). La queria mucho…TT Snif…aunque ya habia dejado de utilizarla…ahora uso la portátil. Jajaja, lo voy a actualizar…como dije no tengo problemas con el tiempo, lo hago de madrugada, cuando la ciudad y mi madre duermen. Ah…por cierto, Feliz Día Madre. (SI no lo escribo capaz que no me deja entrar a Internet nunca mas, o lo que equivaldría hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad) Haber…resumen hasta ahora del fic: Ryoga regresa a casa por vacaciones en su universidad (Ha estudiado solo un ciclo quien sabe que cosa, alegra saber aunque sea que no solo piensa en tennis y que quiere tener futuro) encuentra a Ryoma en una situación embarazosa con Sakuno. Se da cuenta lo que todas las fans, y las que no, del RyoSaku sabemos: Ryoma es igual o más distraído que Sakura Kinomoto. Peor aun cuando se trata de ser romantico. Ryoga hace una fiesta muy a su estilo. Sakuno comete el CRASO error de comentar sus sentimientos con un Ryoma disque dormido. Digo disque porque no lo estaba, ahora vive en otro mundo y de paso esta que se toma cuanta Ponta ve pasar (Agradecemos que sea solo Ponta hasta el momento). Listo, oh…y Tatsuki es la que al principio quiso matar a Ryoga, pero que luego le regala un celu…digo…le paga las clases con un celular. ¿A que es rara?

**kmychan: **Te acompaño en tu dolor y lamento de corazón lo de tu maquina, yo en este momento detesto a mi primo ¬¬ que fue quien la mato ToT. Que alivio que no haya sido nada grave…y sobre Megumi… todavía no se como terminara…¿Vivira? ¿Morira? No lo se XD

**Adicta al Ryosaku: **Gracias! Y si, actualizare cada semana…hasta ahora agradezco no haber tenido ningún bloqueo mental.

**rocio-asakura**¿Sala…de…partos?...Eh…Ren…respira profundo, piensa en…en…¡Comida china! See! Y…eeste…si eso no te ayuda corre a un teléfono y llama a Jun! X.x

**javiisi: **Megumi es detestable, egocéntrica, envidiosa, mentirosa…mmm…entre otras cosas… es mas…no la creo capaz de querer sinceramente a otra persona que no sea ella, asi que ya lo sabes Ryoga ¬¬

Ryoga: ¿Uh?

Ryoma: uù Baka

**octi-chan**Jajaja…Sakuno y Ryoma…DEBEN quedar juntos, asi sea que tenga que obligar a Ryoga a encerrarlos en algun lado! No me importa! 

Ryoga: …(Comienza a hacer notas mentales y sonríe casi igual que Inui OO)

Ryoma: O.o (HELP!)

Y sobre lo de Tatsuki…solo depende de Ryoga…Y podemos confiar en que haga algo bien…(miro a Ryoga que en seguida se esconde detrás de Ryoma) ¿CIERTO? ¬¬

**-ivekag-**Claro px! Ya dije que todas aparecerán…y quizás algunos otros personajes de otras series (Hasta el momento solo ha aparecido el queridísimo y súper hot Ren Tao).

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**Si…va a haber más gente en la casa de Ryoma… y lo peor es que Ryoga ni se ha dado cuenta que ha quedado con Sakuno y Tatsuki. ¿Dónde tiene la cabeza?

Ryoga: ¿Deseas? n.n (Ofreciéndome una naranja)

Yo y Ryoma: ¬.¬

**Neko-O**Créeme que yo también…TT Soy una acosadora! Ñam…esto no esta tan mal…mmm…Jajaja...weno…a mi me encanta la historia…como dije antes…ñam…, no hay mucho de Ryo-chan. (¿¡XQUE!) Ni en ingles! ToT ¡Pero si es tan mono! n.n Y…¿Quién se imaginaria a Ryoga haciéndola de cupido? ¡Pero si es tan lindo! Todo lo que tiene que hacer por el hermano obseso del tennis u.u Ay…¿No es un ángel?

**3-Cindy-3: **Oki Doki! ¡Aquí esta la continuación…!

**Punxy: **Jaja…gracias n.n

**Próximo Cáp.: ¿El dúo dorado?**

¿Dirá Momo que si o que no?

**¡Gracias!**

Ryoga: ¬¬ ¿Por qué nunca nos agradeces a nosotros?

: Ohayou, Grace-chan!

¡¡AHHHH! X.x

Ryoma: ¿Y quien es este sujeto?


	8. ¿El dúo dorado?

N/A: X.x

Ryoga: ¿Quién es este?

¿: Ohayou, Boku wa Seta Soujiro! (Hola, soy Seta Soujiro!)

Ryoma: ¿Uh?

Ryoga: Hola, yo soy Ryoga y el es Ryoma Echizen, somos hermanos.

Ryoma: Hum…¬¬

Ryoga: ¿Uh? Ne, ¿Una naranja, Seta-san?

Soujiro: Arigatou!

A la autora no le pertenece PoT ni tampoco, gracias a Kami-sama, Rurouni Kenshin.

**Aniki!**

**¿El dúo dorado?**

Ryoga es un buen hermano, de eso no hay duda.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, su madre riño levemente a Ryoga por apagar su celular, pues ella preocupada, lo primero que hizo fue llamarlo.

Luego del incidente, estuvo viendo televisión mientras Ryoma hacia su tarea, que de verdad resulto ser mucha, lamentablemente las ganas no duraron mucho y cuando los llamaron a comer Ryoma dejo todo tirado y en cuanto termino la cena fue a ducharse y a dormir.

Ryoga hizo durar su cena lo más que pudo, porque quería hablar con su madre sobre las inscripciones al nuevo ciclo en la universidad. Todo el papeleo debía enviarse por correo al día siguiente a más tardar.

La universidad para él no era muy difícil, estudiaba y se divertía. No tenía problemas con las notas, eran muy buenas.

Entro feliz al cuarto, sus padres habían acordado aumentar su propina para este ciclo.

Su hermano ya estaba echado en su cama, con esas graciosas pijamas puestas.

- Ne, chibi-suke… ¿No eres ya algo grande como para usar eso?- Ryoma gruñe con los ojos cerrados- Yo no uso pijamas asi desde que cumplí nueve años…-

Ryoma se había preguntado muchas veces como había vivido su hermano desde que se fue y también porque apareció asi de la nada en aquel crucero. El dijo que lo había extrañado, pero entonces nuevamente porque se fue?

- Maa…¿Ocurre algo? Si no quieres cambiar de ropa…- continuo acomodando su futon-…no importa, yo solo te lo aconsejo…-

Luego de un rato Ryoga empezó a reír, primero muy bajo, luego el volumen subió, haciendo que Ryoma le tirase una almohadazo.

- ¡Hey!-

- Haces mucho ruido- dijo el príncipe, pero sonreía, a su manera claro, y se había despertado, apoyándose en el filo de la cama.

- Es que… recordé tu cara hoy en la tarde…cuando pues…nada…- Vio que Ryoma fruncía el ceño, cosa que empezaba a hacer mucho- Chibi-suke, me alegra mucho haber regresado…

- Hum…a mi también…- Miro hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de su hermano.

El silencio esta vez no era incomodo, mas fue cortado por el lance de una almohada en la cabeza de Ryoma, quien contesto con otra almohada y asi, entre 'Mada Mada Dane' y almohadas voladoras, terminaron quedándose dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Ryoma apareció en el filo de la cama y al tratar de alcanzar el despertador termino cayéndose al piso, Ryoga a su lado despertó de a golpe por el golpe. Todas las almohadas yacían por toda la habitación, como restos de una espantosa guerra llevada a cabo la noche anterior.

- Itai…-Eso había dolido, casi se podría decir que había caído de cara contra el piso.

Ryoga tampoco quedo ileso, en la caída, Ryoma le había bloqueado inconcientemente la entrada de aire.

Cuando todo se arregló y recogieron las almohadas, antes que su madre o Nanako entrasen a 'despertarlos', salieron, Ryoma al baño y Ryoga a la cocina.

Poco a poco Ryoga conocía más de Ryoma, sabia que no le gustaba la comida occidental, por poco le tira los huevos y el tocino que frió para la cena hace unos días, sabia también que no le gustaba mucho ver televisión y si lo hacia no toleraba que cambiasen del canal deportivo, comía, se iba a jugar y regresaba a hacer las tareas. Ahora con la enfermedad no ha podido salir a jugar, pero con Ryoga practicaban algo mientras Nanjiroh los 'observaba'.

En cuestión de notas era realmente bueno en ingles, y quien no habiendo vivido doce años en Estados Unidos, y en los otros cursos no lo era tanto. Es más, no le agradaba mucho leer, algo que tampoco le gustaba a Ryoga. En matemáticas le iba bien, curso que además Ryoga se jactaba de ser milenios mejor que su aniki.

Por otro lado, Ryoma sabía que Ryoga era mas que un fastidioso hermano mayor, no…era mas que eso, sabia que tenia muy buenas notas, y varias veces había resuelto problemas matemáticos de forma mental, ganándose su respeto y odio.

En realidad, la vida le enseño varias cosas que Ryoma no sabía, cocinaba variedades sorprendentes de comida, dice que trabajo en muchos restaurantes, luego no solo hablaba ingles…cosa que impresiono a Ryoma, sino alemán y francés.

Lo último había tenido que aprenderlo a la fuerza pues muchos textos estaban dados en ese idioma.

Con el pasar de la primera semana, ambos tenían hobbies comunes…como ver los álbumes de su padre y hacer comentarios mientras el Samurai trataba de quitárselos, atrapar a Oyaji-san con sus revistas hentai o decirle a Okaa-san o a Nanako que las tenia…

Cosas entre hermanos…

Nanjiroh estaba contento con aquel acercamiento, pues siempre decía 'Ryoga es una buena influencia para el chico', Rinko, cuando los veía jugando o saliendo juntos, sonreía para sus adentros y festejaba el hecho que Ryoma estaba creciendo.

Ryoma salio del baño, ya listo para el colegio, se sentó en la mesa y cogio un libro de su maleta, frunciendo el ceño mientras leía.

El mayor llevaba los platos con vivos colores y una jarra de café, que le hacia recordar las épocas de exámenes finales en su facultad…

Oh si, el horror, el miedo…

Y el café con altos grados de cafeína.

Ryoma hizo una mueca al ver el café, Ryoga se encogió de hombros diciéndole que era lo único (sano) que quedaba.

- A menos que quieras sake es lo único que hay-

El tenista torció la boca en señal de asco.

Mientras comían, Ryoga contaba las cosas que pasaron en algun show de televisión ayer por la noche.

Bromeaba continuamente, y Ryoma solo se limitaba a cabecear, o a soltar uno que otro comentario. No despegaba la vista del libro.

Hasta que Ryoga comprendió que era uno de matemáticas.

Vio con algo de burla la concentración del menor, ¡Había que ver como ponía atención a ciertas cosas y en otras nada, y solo para molestarlo analizo el problema que parecía absorberlo más que los demás.

- Es dos raíz de diez- dijo de inmediato, ya que Ryoma empezaba a comprender la resolución.

- ¡Argh!- gruño, la respuesta era correcta.

Bueno, la respuesta siempre era correcta.

Siempre que la diera Ryoga y siempre que aquello se tratase de Matemáticas.

Ryoga rió, dándole leves golpes a la cabeza de Ryoma como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

Cuando Ryoma termino de comer, dejando de lado el libro y la hoja donde estaba resolviendo los problemas, salio tan a prisa que no noto que los había olvidado.

Ryoga justamente estaba en la puerta gritándole que iría a recogerlo y que esta vez si esperase en las canchas, cuando paso Momoshiro y fastidio al tenista, haciendo que el ultimo lo persiguiese.

Entro a la casa, riendo entre dientes. Se apresuro a lavar los platos e iba a limpiar la mesa cuando ve unos cuantos libros tirados en ella.

- Son de Chibi-suke- dijo en voz baja, claro…los suyos aun estaban en su maleta y por mas que le gustase los números planeaba que se quedaran allí hasta fin de vacaciones.

Rinko entro en escena, con el ceño fruncido. Nanako había advertido nuevamente a su tía de las revistas hentai de su tío.

A propósito de Nanako, la joven hace días que llegaba especialmente tarde a la casa, si es que llegaba también, lo que se había ganado unos cuantos comentarios malintencionados de Nanjiroh.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer, Ryoga ojeo por un buen rato los libros de Ryoma.

- Woah, es muy ordenado…- dijo, con las cejas arqueadas. Dios y sus maestros sabían que él en DEFINITIVA no lo era. Una vez tuvo que comprar hasta tres veces el mismo texto porque lo había perdido. El libro de matemáticas no estaba ni marcado, ni escrito y las respuestas estaban señaladas levemente con lápiz. A diferencia de Ryoga, que todos sus textos estaban escritos, marcados e incluso dibujados.

Ryoma había estado desarrollando algunos problemas y copiaba las resoluciones en una hoja que, suponía, había sido dada por el tutor.

Solo por diversión termino toda la unidad, y comparo sus resultados.

Todas correctas.

- ¡Nada mal! ¡Nada mal!- dijo sonriendo, hasta que su vista se poso en la hoja, casi vacía, de las resoluciones.

O mas precisamente, en la fecha.

- Oh oh…-

Sip.

Dios y los maestros de Ryoma de seguro no olvidaron la fecha como lo había hecho Chibi-suke.

- ¿Ryoga? ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Rinko, alistándose ella también para ir al trabajo.

- ¡Tengo…!- salió del dormitorio tratando de ponerse las medias, mientras saltaba en un pie- ¡…que…!- Ahora se quitaba la polera y cogia otra colgada en una silla- ¡Ir a…!- Mas tranquilo, se puso finalmente una casaca- ¡…a Seigaku!

- ¿Seigaku?- pregunto la mujer, ahora viendo como Ryoga se mojaba levemente el cabello en el baño- Si quieres te puedo llevar, pero realmente no se que puedas hacer…

Ryoga se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, interrumpiéndola- ¡Gracias, Okaa-san!-

En cuanto a Ryoma, ya se imaginaran…no pudo alcanzar a Momoshiro y llego molesto y cansado a Seigaku.

Tal vez por ello en cuanto vio a Tomoka y a Sakuno, frente a su salón, la primera reacción que tuvo fue la de todos los días, gruñir.

- ¡Ryoma-sama!- grito la chica de las coletas, Sakuno se giro a ver al recién llegado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

Ryoma notó aquello, y se sorprendió al sentir nuevamente esa sensación de ayer. Aquella cosa en sus mejillas que las hacia calentarse.

Sacudió su cabeza, sin lograr que se fuera.

Tomoka hablo de lo de siempre, alabo al tenista hasta el punto de llegar a tener vergüenza ajena, mas eso no incomodo a Ryoma, increíblemente pues había llegado con mal humor, sino que simplemente no le hizo caso…hasta que Tomoka paro y Horio llego y comento sobre algo no notó que no había dejado de ver a Sakuno desde su arribo.

- Echizen…-

Sakuno miraba el suelo, costumbre que tenia cuando el príncipe la miraba fijamente, cosa que ocurría en raras ocasiones.

- ¡Echizen!-

Ryoma salio de su anonadamiento, miro con rudeza a Horio quien apenas pudo articular algo sobre la clase.

¿No pudo escoger otro momento?

Miro a Sakuno y cuando lo hizo, y la vio mas sonrojada aun, se sonrojo nuevamente…

- R…Ryoma-kun…- empezó, Ryoma miro a otro lado, aun sonrojado- Sobre…sobre…las cla…-

Ah no. Tomoka y Horio aun seguían allí, y era más que seguro que si la primera se enteraba de las clases querría ir también, y el segundo haría que mitad de escuela se enterase sobre ello.

Y no, no necesitaba mas gente fastidiosa, suficiente tenía ya con su hermano.

- Luego- interrumpió, con algo más de frialdad de la que hubiese deseado.

Sakuno bajo la cabeza, asintiendo, para irse al instante con una leve despedida que quedo suspendida en el aire por los gritos de Tomoka.

El príncipe entro a la clase, con punzadas de culpa. No había querido ser rudo…¿Lo fue mucho?

El profesor de Matemáticas entro, como siempre, con ese aire de superioridad que exasperaba a Ryoma.

- Quiero sus trabajos ahora mismo, y…tendremos examen para ver si los han hecho en verdad ustedes. Tendrán que pasar a la pizarra- dijo ininterrumpidamente, mirando a cada uno de los alumnos, que bajaban la cabeza resignados a un desaprobado.

Con molestia Ryoma trato de sacar sus libros, mas no los encontró.

¡Los había dejado en la mesa!

- Bien…comenzaremos con…- El profesor lo miraba, estaba perdido-…Ech…

Toc-Toc

- Argh- abrió de mala gana la puerta- ¿Quién es usted?

Los alumnos se apoyaron sobre sus carpetas para ver mejor.

- Eh, la secretaria me dejo entrar…necesito darle algo a Ryoma Echizen…-

Los ojos de Ryoma, tan tranquilos usualmente, se turbaron.

- ¿Algo? ¿Conoce a este sujeto, Echizen?- dijo el profesor, abriendo la puerta más para que entrase el hermano mayor de Ryoma.

- ¡Chibi-suke!- dijo este, y todos, absolutamente todos, miraron a Ryoma, aguantando la respiración.

- ¿…Ryoga?-

Si, Ryoma aun tenía esperanza de que 'ese sujeto' no fuese su hermano.

- ¿Lo conoce, Echizen?- repitió el docente, moviendo un pie en señal de exasperación.

- Si, es mi hermano- dijeron Ryoga y Ryoma al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Hermano? ¿Ryoga Echizen?- Nadie se atrevió a murmurar con el profesor en frente- Un momento…- dijo con inseguridad- ¿No conoce usted al profesor Ishida Tori?

Ryoga chasqueo los dedos como habiendo recordado algo.

- Si, señor- y luego añadió inseguro- Lo conocí como maestro suplente en mi universidad…

El profesor sonrió ahora con familiaridad y con una cordialidad tan extraña en el que todos miraron con nuevos ojos al visitante y al mismo Ryoma, especialmente Horio que no dejaba de examinar al mayor de los Echizen.

- ¡Que sorpresa! Ishida-sensei me ha hablado muy bien de usted, Echizen. Especialmente sobre lo que auguran sus notas en su área.

Ahora se entiende porque el profesor dudaba al principio, ¡Como si fuese una burla emparentar a tal prodigio matemático con el chico que siempre dormía/se ausentaba en la clase!

El profesor siguió alabando al señor Ishida, y mientras lo hacia Ryoga aprovecho su distracción en darle una bolsa de papel a una de las compañeras de Ryoma, quien interrogante miro a Ryoga, éste solo señalo a Ryoma e hizo una seña de guardar silencio sin dejar de mirar al profesor.

La muchacha hizo pasar la bolsa, hasta que llego a Ryoma. Rápidamente la abrió encontrando su libro y la hoja, completamente resuelta, y también otro papel.

-… y asi fue como gracias a Ishida-sensei encontré mi verdadera vocación- La clase entera hace una mueca de incredulidad-…la de profesor…-

Ryoga asintió.

Si algo aprendió en la vida muy bien es que no era recomendable cuestionar a un profesor de Matemáticas.

No si tu hermano depende de ello.

El profesor pareció salir de su ensoñación y aterrizar pesadamente sobre la realidad, y esta era que estaba rodeado de sus alumnos y en espera de una revisión.

- Eh…y…¿Y que desea, Echizen?-

Jamás el apellido del tenista se había pronunciado con otro sentimiento que no fuese negativo por el profesor de números, por eso sonó tan raro para Ryoma.

- Yo vine a decirle a Ryoma que olvido su almuerzo…- dijo, el problema era que no tenia ningún almuerzo.

Ryoma tragó en su asiento.

- Ah…pero…-Ryoma y Ryoga estaban llenos de gotitas- Pero no se permite dejar nada a los estudiantes en horas de clase, lo siento Echizen, su hermano deberá quedarse sin almuerzo por hoy-

Si creían que la clase iría a estallar en carcajadas se equivocaron, con la mirada del profesor y de Ryoma cualquiera se queda petrificado en la carpeta.

- Oh, es una pena…no importa profesor, y fue un honor conocerlo- El profesor sonrió con orgullo, asintiendo y pidiendo al joven que saludase a Ishida-sensei en cuanto lo viese.

Al salir, Ryoga se despidió de toda la clase e hizo un gesto a Ryoma.

El ultimo suspiro aliviado.

Abrió la bolsa y saco el papel, era una nota de Ryoga.

_Acabo de recordar que no podré recogerte, Chibi-suke. Tendrás que irte solo, tengo cosas que hacer._

Ryoma se pregunto que tendría que hacer en una ciudad donde no conocía a nadie.

Siguió leyendo.

_PD: No te sorprendas si consigues la más alta calificación de tu vida._

Cerró los ojos arrugando el papel.

_Mada Mada Dane, Chibi-suke_

En efecto, la clase se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa feliz y satisfecha de Ryoma cuando recibió, luego de unos minutos, la calificación de su trabajo.

- ¡Vaya, Echizen!- dijo Horio, con sorpresa- ¡Es el mejor trabajo de todos!

Lo único que molestaba a Ryoma era que el no lo había hecho, sino Ryoga.

'Mmm…'

A lo mejor si le debía agradecer…

Como la clase de matemáticas ya había pasado y seguía la de historia, subió a la azotea.

Total, si se iba a quedar dormido en ambos lugares (salón o azotea) prefería hacerlo en el ultimo.

Mientras tanto Ryoga, aburrido, llegaba caminando a su casa. Saco su raqueta y convenció a su padre para jugar un poco.

- Eh, ¡Ryoga, cálmate un poco! Es solo un juego…-

Ryoga sonrió, recogiendo una de las pelotas- Lo siento, Oyaji-san…-

- Estas muy entusiasmado…-

- Hai, voy a salir en la tarde-

- Oh, ¿Una cita?-

Ambos rieron, pero Ryoga no contesto rápidamente.

- Digamos que le hago un favor a Chibi-suke-

La joven Ryuzaki, en clase, veía a la profesora de Literatura hablar sobre alguna obra, pero la mente de ella estaba en otra parte…

Junto a un desinteresado tenista con gorra blanca…

'Tal vez si esta molesto conmigo… ¿Lo obligue acaso a que me enseñe? Oh…si lo hice…cuando dije que era muy mala…a lo mejor creyó que lo decía porque deseaba que me enseñase…y como estaba enferma… si, no hay duda…esta molesto… y lo esta conmigo…¿Y si cancelo las clases? ¿Seria lo mejor? No, se molestaría aun mas… pero…pero… no quiero que haga algo que no quiere… ya suficiente ha tenido con esas cuantas clases de tennis… y… yo…¡Ah! ¿Qué hago?'

La muchacha suspiro pesadamente sin saber que, en la azotea, antes de quedarse dormido, Ryoma pensaba también en lo mismo.

¿Qué hacer?

Su vida había sido muy 'tranquila' antes que viese a Ryoma, ese momento fue…como la impresión que causa a las brújulas entrar a una tormenta eléctrica…como perder la orientación de todo. Sakuno aprendió a comprender al príncipe, mientras lo apoyaba en todos los partidos iba sorprendiéndose mas y mas sobre de lo que era capaz. Y si, también, aprendió a quererlo y amarlo.

Lo quiso desde el primer segundo en que lo vio, pidiendo direcciones. Su nerviosismo aumento a medida que aquel extraño hablaba. ¿Y cuando lo amo? Sakuno no lo sabe, solo apareció de repente, y se alegró mas, también se entristeció, ella sabia que no seria capaz de decirle.

Recordó de pronto la noche de la fiesta, ¿Por qué dijo eso? Simplemente salio sin poderlo detener… ¿Y si escucho? ¿Y si esta molesto por eso?

'No, no pudo escuchar…' Se tranquilizo a si misma, ¡Era ridículo que lo pensase siquiera!

Si, ¡Era ridículo!

Pero…

'No' repitió como un mantra 'No y no'

- ¿Sakuno?- dijo la voz de Tomoka en la lejanía.

- ¿Eh?-

- ¿Estas bien? Hace cinco minutos que termino la clase y sigues mirando a la pizarra…-

- Oh…- Ve que en el salón solo están ellas dos- Lo siento, Tomo-chan…-

- Bueno, ¿Vienes? ¡Voy a ver las practicas de los chicos!-

- Yo…me quedare un poco mas…iré luego- dijo arreglando sus cosas.

- ¡Oh, bien!- sale casi saltando sale del salón- ¡Nos vemos!

Fuera, Momoshiro iba hacia el entrenamiento, o iba hasta que unas chicas casi lo hacen caer mientras corrían.

- Eh… ¿Qué sucede?-

- ¡Lo siento, Takeshi-san!- dijeron a coro.

- Oh, esta bien, solo llámenme Momo…pero, ¿Qué pasa?-

Una de las muchachas se mordió el labio inferior.

- Están en una reunión…los profesores están escogiendo lo que harán para el festival cada curso…- dijo la otra con rapidez increíble.

- ¿Festival? ¡Cierto!-

- ¡Si, Momo-sempai!- dijo otra muchacha- Al parecer a nuestro curso le ha tocado hacer un baile-

Momo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Pero yo he oído que a séptimo le toca hacer una obra…- intervino la otra, haciendo ademanes con las manos.

- Cierto, los menores siempre hacen lo mas divertido…- se quejo.

- ¿Y tenemos que participar todos?- Takeshi rogó interiormente para que la respuesta fuese negativa.

- Si, los profesores van a dar en base a la participación una nota que se promediara con las demás-

- Oh demonios-

- ¡Tenemos que irnos, Momo-sempai!-

Y asi, siempre corriendo, las muchachas desaparecieron.

¿Baile?

Hum…

Quien sabe…

Quizás no solo tenía habilidad en el tenis únicamente…

Llego a las prácticas en donde ya todos estaban entrenando, Tezuka solo lo miro mientras el trataba de explicar su tardanza.

Horio comentaba con los demás principiantes sobre la escena en el aula y sin ver a Ryoma cerca comento algo sobre lo ocurrido con Sakuno en la mañana.

Y lamento de inmediato haberlo dicho.

- Echizen esta bastante raro… ¿Saben que no dejo de ver a Sakuno-chan en la mañana?

Ryoma apretó con fuerza el mango de la raqueta. ¿Dijo, 'Sakuno-CHAN'?

- ¿A Ryuzaki-san?- dijo Kachiro, recogiendo unas cuantas pelotas.

- Si-

- ¿Y porque será?-

- ¿Le gustara Ryuzaki-san?-

- ¿Echizen…gustarle alguien? ¡Es un distraído!- Ryoma gruño aun asi los chicos siguieron murmurando- Aunque no hay que negar que Sakuno-chan es muy linda…-

Perfecto.

Genial.

Eiji mando un servicio.

¡Genial!

Y Ryoma lo lanzo fuertemente contra la maya, casi rozando la cabeza del acróbata.

- ¡O-chibi, eso casi me da, Nyah!-

Ryoma hizo un sonido como de gruñido, ya había pasado media hora, debía ir a cambiarse.

Fuji lo siguió con la mirada, al lado de Inui- Parece que esta de mal humor- mira el reloj- ¡Oh, tengo que irme!

- ¿Tan pronto?-

- Hai-

Y asi, fue a avisarle a Tezuka y a Ryuzaki-sensei, para irse a los vestidores.

- ¡Que raros están todos hoy!-

Ryoma no fue directamente a los vestidores, sino que se dirigió a los grifos, levanto la cabeza luego de mojarla totalmente y vio dos trenzas yendo hacia las canchas.

Se acercó.

- Hum…tarde…-dijo con sorna, cuando estaba lo suficiente de cerca, causando que Sakuno enrojeciese y mirase con algo de vergüenza hacia otro lado.

- Ryoma-kun, sobre las clases…- Ryoma arquea una ceja-… ¿Aun…aun me…va…me va a enseñar…?... ¿no?- dijo bajando la voz gradualmente hasta que termino susurrando.

El muchacho dio un pequeño suspiro- ¿Por qué no lo haría?-

- No…yo…-

- ¿Puedes el miércoles?- dijo Ryoma, inconcientemente. Sakuno jugo con sus dedos bastante alterada.

- ¿Miércoles? Es que…que…- El la seguía mirando fijamente.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?-

- No…no…solo…-

- Bien, el miércoles, en la tarde- dicho esto se fue, sin decir más y sin dejar que ella replicase, aunque no se hubiese atrevido a hacerlo.

Ryoma camino rápido hacia los vestidores, y cuando salio no vio ni hacia las canchas ni hacia ningún otro lugar. Camino con paso vivo para llegar a su casa, y un sentimiento de que huía de algo lo mantuvo intranquilo todo el trayecto.

¿Por qué, de que huiría?

Ni tiempo tuvo para responder, llego a su hogar y ni siquiera se molesto en buscar algo en la alacena, entro derecho a su habitación, tiro sus cosas y…

Y se sentó a ver por la ventana.

Quedaste con Ryuzaki para mañana.

Quedaste con Ryuzaki para mañana.

¡Quedaste con Ryuzaki para mañana!

¿Cómo hacer para soportar su presencia cuando solo su nombre le recordaba las frases que dijo en la fiesta?

¿En que se había metido? ¿¡En que!

En otro lugar, su hermano mayor paseaba con naturalidad y su raqueta azul descansaba en su hombro.

Llego con una hora de adelanto, estuvo jugando solo un buen rato cuando la sombra de alguien, y los pasos, hicieron que notase la presencia de otra persona.

- Momoshiro Takeshi, buenas tardes…- dijo Ryoga, viendo como el tenista lo observaba a su vez con expresión seria.

- ¿De que se trata todo esto, Echizen…- paro y luego siguió con algo de desprecio-…no aniki?-

Ryoga ya lo sabía. Sabía que convencer a Momoshiro no seria fácil, pero era necesaria su colaboración, por lo que había notado era el amigo más cercano de Ryoma.

Si 'amigo' y 'cercanía' se podían usar hablando de alguien como su hermano.

Saco del estuche una de sus raquetas sin responder a Momoshiro.

- Vine a hacerte una propuesta…- continuo sin mirarlo.

- ¿Qué clase de propuesta?-

- ¡Oi Oi! Solo te la diré si aceptas ayudarme- dijo, guiñando un ojo.

Momoshiro lo miro como si fuera un demente, no había forma que aceptara aquello sin saber en donde se metía.

- De ninguna manera-

Viendo en peligro su plan, Ryoga se apresuro a hacerle lo que restaba de la propuesta.

- ¡Eh! Espera…si gano un game, tendrás que ayudarme. Si no, tú elegirás lo que quieres que haga…-

'Por eso dijo que trajese la raqueta', pensó Momo, encontrando divertida la apuesta.

- Deacuerdo…pero te advierto que no soy de perder fácilmente-

Ryoga sonrió, y Momo no pudo dejar de pensar que tenía la misma sonrisa arrogante que Ryoma.

- Nee, esa es una coincidencia- habló, y se puso la misma gorra blanca que tenia Ryoma- Yo tampoco.

El juego duro…poco, a comparación de lo que pensaban ambos. El remate saltado de Momo le valió varios puntos, pero no pudo contra el estilo diverso de Echizen.

Bien, perder ante un tenista, hermano de Echizen además, tan bueno no era…

Catastrófico… ¿Cierto?

De no ser por la apuesta esa hubiese sido la conclusión de Momo, pero habiendo perdido fue otra cosa la que pensó.

Maldita sea.

- Bien, parece que gane…haber…creo que esto significa que me ayudaras…-

Ambos fueron a tomar algo, mientras lo hacían Ryoga contó por partes lo que deseaba, mientras Momoshiro se alegraba profundamente de que el castigo resultase algo que el deseaba desde hace mucho.

Y… ¿Por qué no? Ryuzaki-chan y Ryoma parecían una buena pareja…

- Asi que ese era tu plan…- dijo Momo, sonriendo mas tranquilo- Lo hubieras dicho desde un comienzo y nos hubiésemos ahorrado el partido-

- Je, fue divertido…-

- Si…- toma un trago de su bebida- Hacen una buena pareja…-

Momoshiro espero un tiempo para hacer la pregunta que seguía- Pero, ¿Por qué Ryuzaki-chan?-

Ryoga rió un rato, ante un desconcertado Takeshi- Gomen, gomen…es que…al principio fue…tal vez por lo que dijiste, se ven bien…luego…no lo se…-

El tenista frunció el ceño, algo no le estaba diciendo Ryoga, mas no presiono sobre eso y siguió tomando de la bebida.

- Aunque… hay algo más…- añadió en voz baja Ryoga.

- ¿Uh, que cosa?-

- ¿Has notado que Chibi-suke esta mas extraño de lo normal? Creí que iba a quedarse mas tiempo entrenando…después de todo, no lo fui a recoger…

- Lo único que se es que no se ha quedado mas de media hora y que salio con el peor humor del mundo hacia los vestidores-

- Vaya…-

- Si, yo también estoy de mal humor- Ryoga pensó que no parecía estarlo- Por el ensayo de mi curso, nos ha tocado un baile…- dijo riendo entre dientes.

- ¿Baile? ¿También a Chibi-suke?-

Un baile…

¡Ryoma bailando!

Las carcajadas de ambos se oyeron por todo el lugar.

- No no…creo que al año de Ryoma le toca una obra…-

Ryoga dejo de beber- ¿Obra? ¿Sobre que?-

- Bah, lo de siempre…alguna princesa rescatada por un príncipe…lo de siempre…- dijo el otro aburrido.

- ¿Sabes el papel que le ha tocado a Chibi-suke?-

- ¿Papel? No lo se, ni siquiera se en que voy a participar…demo, es un hecho que Ryoma va a hacer algun papel, los profesores se las han arreglado para que cada alumno haga algo, asi que es seguro que Ryoma va a hacer algo en la obra-

Ryoga pensaba, sosteniendo el envase casi vacío de Ponta.

- Hmm… tenemos que averiguarlo…-

- Todavía no es seguro que este ya arreglado, en todo caso, la que debe tener informes sobre eso es la secretaria general-

Je, y si recordamos bien la secretaria general era aquella que dejo entrar a Ryoga la otra vez.

Sacar alguna información no debía ser tan difícil.

- Si es asi entonces es seguro que sabremos el papel de Chibi-suke…y también, el de Sakuno-chan…-

Takeshi sonrió con incredulidad- No creo que Ryuzaki-chan tenga el papel de princesa y Ryoma el de príncipe…seria…-

- Seria un milagro- concluyo Ryoga, sin dejar que la sonrisa cayese por un segundo- Si, seria un milagro-

Momoshiro arqueo las cejas, ¿No se suponía que aquello era malo? ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo?

- Entonces, ¿Tienes ya un plan?- pregunto, ¡Era obvio que tendría un plan…!

Ryoga le dio una mirada impar.

¿Cierto…?

- ¿Plan?-

- ¿No tienes un plan?-

El muchacho sonrió con nerviosismo- ¿Debo tener uno?-

- ¡Claro que si!-

- Oh…perdon…soy nuevo en esto- respondió con gracia.

Momoshiro suspiro, y empezó a hablar sin parar mientras Ryoga asentía, abriendo los ojos en algunas partes y soltando la risa en otras.

- Ya es tarde…- dijo Momo, viendo el cielo- ¿Entonces, mañana?-

- Claro-

- Otra…otra cosa mas…- dijo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa- Hay alguien que…podría ayudar…-

Cuando Ryoga llego a casa llevaba una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Ya llegue!- anuncio, su madre le pregunto como le fue y el contesto que muy bien, su padre, viéndolo detrás del 'periódico' dijo algo sobre una novia.

Sin hacerle mucho caso, Ryoga entro a la habitación de Ryoma.

- Chibi-suke…-

El otro hizo una inclinación como saludo.

Ryoga se sentó, y pese a su costumbre cogio un libro de Ryoma. Uno de Literatura. Silbaba y leía.

Luego de unos segundos de lucha interna, Ryoma paro de escribir.

- Gracias-

Ryoga levanto la cabeza, estaba sentado en el suelo y Ryoma en el pequeño escritorio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?-

- Ya lo oíste- dijo el mas joven, retomando sus labores.

- No, ¿Qué te cuesta decirlo otra vez?- dijo el otro, fastidiando al menor.

- Tengo tarea-

- Bien, entonces dilo pronto-

- No-

Ryoga se levanta y le quita el cuaderno a Ryoma, leyendo en voz alta.

- …es por eso que la obra se enfoca en la sociedad del siglo…-

- ¡Devuélvemelo!-

- ¡Ja! ¡Mada Mada Dane, chibi-suke!-

- ¡Mada Mada Dane!-

- ¡Baka Chibi-suke!-

- ¡Baka Aniki!-

Si, como dijimos, Ryoga es un buen hermano…

Después de todo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma (Viendo que aun sigo inconciente): Uh, aun no despierta…¿No estará muerta?

Soujiro: Iie, solo desmayada

Ryoga: Tenemos que despertarla…mmm…eh…¡Seta-san…no…!

(Soujiro fue a arrojarle un balde de agua, la autora al fin despierta)

Soujiro: n.n Se despertó

Ryoma y Ryoga: OO (Estamos muertos)

¿¡QUIEN FUE! ¡Argh! ¿No pueden simplemente moverme un poco? ¬o¬

Ryoga y Ryoma: Fue el . 

¿Soujiro? O.o ¿Qué haces aquí?

Soujiro: Vagaba n.n

Ah…si claro…este…pues, ahora debo contestar los reviews…¿Deacuerdo? No hagan nada…sobre todo ustedes dos… por su culpa he tenido que comprar mas naranjas por todas las que se comieron la otra vez…

Ryoga: ToT No, mis naranjas!

Soujiro: nn

Ryoma: ¬¬ (Piensa que le recuerda a alguien y no atina a encontrar a la persona) Sonríe demasiado.

**Punxy: **Jajaja, si, Ryoma de PROFESOR…pero que se le hace…el amor puede todo…y el osito fue en honor a CCS (Card Captor Sakura) adoro la parte en que Syaoran le ofrece el oso…y se va….y….(llora)

Ryoga: Oh no…¡Traigan las 300000 fotos de Li, AHORA!

Ryoma (Le tira las fotos): Porque tenemos que consolarla ¬¬

Soujiro: n.n

Ryoga: Porque nos invita a comer ¬¬

Ryoma: Ah si

**arcueid27granger**TT Gracias por decir eso! Y por engancharte al fic XD

Ryoma y Ryoga: u.uU

Soujiro: n.n

**-figer-mazu-zuriku-**Si, Ryoma es lindo…pero despistado, frío y a veces bastante sin sensibilidad para decir las cosas…Grax!

**Karlyta: **¡Pues gracias a ti por dejar en este! Y te entiendo si realmente estabas ocupada…yo, ¡no imaginas! Encima mis padres lindos preciosos decidieron que era hora de tomarse unas vacaciones y me han dejado a cargo de los critters…eh…hermanos por este fin de semana…¡QUE CRUELES, YO QUIERO VIVIR! ToT

**Ryosaku**¿Le das el raquetazo tu o yo? O se lo damos de a grupo? XD Jajaja…see… el prox capitulo…¡Las cosas que no pasaran! C-ya!

**kmychan: **¿Morir? Tentador, tentador… A mi me iban a regalar un oso, y al final se olvidaron…pero, viendo lo que le hicieron al de Selene-chan en el viaje de prom, no gracias! Oo

**Daruku-nyo**Jajajaja, T.T Gracias por el apoyo.

**tere-chan**¡GRACIAS! Si, Ryoma es DEMASIADO lindo sonrojado, hay unas cuantas ocasiones en las que lo hace y se ve super super SUPERRR cute.

**scooky**Si hubiese estado enamorado antes de alguien que no fuese la pelota o la raqueta, sabria como se siente y se entenderia a la perfeccion, pero no. Jajajaj, si, aunque a Ryoga no le agrado mucho eso que dijera 'porque cuesta poco', mmm…a pesar que Ryoma estuvo bien al decir que igual Ryoga no le iba a pagar XD. Tatsuki, como ves, fue a Seigaku, según ella a ver a Eiji, ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Nos la creemos o no?

**Arashi Shinomori**Ja! No importa! Aunque al menos era por eso y no por que no te gusto el cap anterior…jeje…es que aun no le pierdo miedo a esto de publicar…me pregunto: A mi me gusta…¿Pero les gustara a los demas?. Y por eso como que me sube la moral leer sus reviews…jajajaj ¡Una fiesta! Yo tengo ganas de una, ¿sabes? Como que mis padres planean encerrarme en mi casa hasta que entre a la universidad (Estoy rezando para que sea en agosto) jajajaja, yo…en realidad, cuando es tarde me dan ganas de leer algo para llorar, no se, y lloro! Empiezo a llorar frente a la pc y no paro hasta que termino el fic. Mi madre me calla, claro. Me hubiese gustado mucho que Ryoga tuviese más participación en la serie, o mínimo que apareciese en el anime. Je! La idea del altar no es mala…¿Una colecta para hacerla? XD ¡Oh, yo se! ¡Mejor una cruzada! XDDDD

Hum…¡Que buena idea la del Karupin! Ok, aceptada…n.n eso si no te importa que la copie jejeje. Bye!

**Aiko1504: **Oh gracias ToT, por decir que no era muy exagerado…ni nada…TT jajaja…yo hago algo asi, si simplemente no lo puedo imaginar no lo escribo…Ruego para que algo aprenda de Ryoga, como tener vida aparte del tennis ¬¬ Ryoga tiene su carisma…¡Claro que si! Pues, tu eres una de las que me ha enviado reviews desde el primer cap, por eso te agradezco mucho, mucho…¡MUCHO! non

**3-CiNdY-3**Yo también estoy enferma ToT Y nadie me visita…y mi hermanita me calla cuando hago ruido ;; Y yo tambien quiero que me visite Ryoga y Ryoma ¬¬ Weno…¿Quién no? Con estos dos cuerazos…

R&R: …

**Dokuro-chan: **Ne, gracias por las felicitaciones, la otra vez me preguntaste si era cierto que Ryoma iba a tener un rival amoroso, la verdad la que sabe más de eso es Abuelitnt, pero al parecer si, y el chico aparece en los OVAs y en el manga recientemente. (En el grupo han publicado varias fotos de él en la sección de Scans) Y si, tiene un especial apego a Sakuno. (Rogamos a Dios para que algo pase). Gracias por lo de fan…

**Slamina: **Pues, lo puse en el summary, desde hace un tiempo…y sobre MomoxAnn, solo es una pareja de background, es mas…no voy a poner muchas situaciones entre ellos, solo se sabrá que están juntos. Lo de los sueños se sabrá mas adelante (No es gran cosa, por cierto), y Ryoga…lamentablemente el será motivo de celos y también muchos otros chicos, digo lamentablemente porque Ryoga no quiere problemas con Ryoma. Lo del oso, ya lo dije…fue en honor a CCS, y…n.n me lo imagine tan tierno…

**kaname-c: **¡Je, que pena! n/n Gracias por decir eso de mi fic…

**KIT Ying Yang**Grazzie Norma, no hay problema, lo hice en honor a Syaoran.

**Neko-O**Si, creo que la que sale ganando en este fic mas que los demás es Sakuno ¬.¬, pobre Ryoma…aun esta muy confundido…por eso quizás no se quedo, o tal vez si tenia tarea O.o

**Cristina: **Jajaja…no tiene nada de malo…solo que…si yo hubiese estado en su lugar…ToT Probablemente hubiese muerto al ver la cara impasible de Tezuka…es que si da miedito . Hasta ahora no veo problemas para seguirlo…ojala siga asi…

**Kisumo-chan**¡Cuánto, pero cuanto tiempo sin verte! ToT Pues si, el chico no puede estar mas confundido porque sino ya seria ser mala…¡Ok, gracias por leer, y SI, EL COLEGIO APESTA XD!

**pilikita-sakura**Jejeje, graciasss…felizmente no fue Julio el que puso el 100avo review o me hubiese fastidiado toda la semana.

**KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne**Pues gracias! Y si, siempre juguemos limpio ¬.¬! Hago lo mejor que puedo...y también trato que sea original, a nadie le gusta que copien sus ideas, ne? Y …¡porque no poner a Ryoga es un crimen! n.n

**Miry: **O.o Oh…¿Todo sin parar? Woah! ¡Que bárbaro! ¡Gracias, eh! n.n La película esta en Your Tube, y la dirección esta en mi homepage, Ryoga esta…MUY PERO MUY bueno. Jejeje…

**Próximo Cáp.: Amores & Desastres**

Clases de cocina e ingles con Ryoga Echizen

**¡Gracias a las que empiezan a leer el fic y a las chicas que me apoyan desde el primer capitulo ToT!**


	9. Amores & Desastres

N/A: Hola nuevamente! Espero que las fans de Tezuka no me maten…¡Palabra que no lo pondré con nadie! T.T

Ryoga: ¿Al buchou de Chibi-suke? O.o

Ryoma: OO

Lean el fic y lo van a entender ¬¬

Ryoga: No quiero leerlo T.T

Yo y Ryoma: Flojo ¬¬

Soujiro: A la autora no le pertenece ni Pot ni RK, de lo contrario no estaría preparándose para la universidad y no lloraría todas las noches por su suerte n.n

¡Soujiro! ¬.¬

**Aniki!**

**Amores & Desastres**

Momo despertó temprano, mientras se aseaba silbaba alegremente hasta que sus hermanas menores lo callaron.

- ¡Pero si son ellas las que siempre hacen ruido!- se quejo con su madre, que también lo reprendió.

Mas su humor no cambio, tomo su bicicleta y salio rumbo a casa de Ryoma. Allí se encontró con un cuaderno volador yendo directamente a su cara…

De no ser por Ryoma.

- ¡No tires mis cuadernos!- grito Ryoma, guardando el objeto en su maleta y enviando una horrible mirada a Ryoga, quien salía riendo estruendosamente con ambas manos en el estomago.

- ¡Buena atrapada!- intervino Momo, agradeciendo que aquello no le diera en la cara.

- ¡Ohayou, Momo! ¡Je, Chibi-suke! ¡Tu almuerzo!- Y también le tiro el almuerzo.

- ¡Nos vemos, Ryoga!- se despidió Momo, con un gesto.

- Gracias- murmuro ásperamente el príncipe, girándose.

¡Su hermano era un infantil y un inmaduro!

Ambos estuvieron lanzándose cosas solo porque él uso nuevamente su 'Mada Mada Dane', hasta que Nanjiroh intervino y dijo que esa frase era enteramente suya y que a los dos hermanos les faltaba mucho.

Innecesario decir que con una mueca algo diabólica le enseñaron a su madre donde escondía las revistas para adultos.

- ¡¡¡NAAAANNNJIIIIRROOOHHHH!-

- ¡¡TIO, ERES UN GROSERO!-

Luego, y por juego, Ryoga le pregunto a Ryoma si podía atrapar cualquier cosa, Ryoma dijo que lo intentara.

Y lo intento.

Con cualquier cosa.

Incluso con su almuerzo, su preciado almuerzo.

Las cosas habían mejorado, ciertamente, si bien se podía encontrar aun a Ryoma con esa cara que indicaba que su alma se había ido de vacaciones, ahora era muy poco frecuente. Ya ni se levantaba a medianoche y dormía en su cama en vez de hacerlo en la mesa.

Y era verdad, el mismo Ryoma sentía como poco a poco volvía a ser el mismo.

Con una pequeña variante.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, la que antes era solo la nieta de la entrenadora y la muchacha que alentaba al equipo, ahora formaba parte de su visión.

Era como si la mirase por primera vez, y no era de extrañarse que por ello se le quedase viendo por ratos, sin notarlo.

En cuanto iba a entrar al salón, fue detenido por la imagen de la joven de trenzas esperando, ¿O mejor dicho, _esperándolo_, en la puerta sin Osakada.

- Ryuzaki- dijo, a sus espaldas. Ella salto un poco por la impresión.

Sus trenzas giraron alegremente hacia los lados cuando volteo a verlo. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, y sus ojos brillaron con sentimiento.

- ¡Ohayou, Ryoma-kun!- dijo, sonriendo, y tentando al príncipe a hacer lo mismo- Quería preguntarle a que hora iré para las clases…-

- A las cuatro, mas o menos-

- Ah… eh…tengo…que decirle algo, yo… yo le pregunté a…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, Tomoka se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola e impidiendo que hablase. Ryoma arrugo el ceño.

- ¡Príncipe Ryoma!-

A pesar que Sakuno quiso interrumpir a Tomoka en su conocido discurso, no pudo. Ryoma, aburrido de escuchar los gritos de la joven pelirroja entro a su salón, sin siquiera decir una palabra, pero enviando una ultima mirada a Sakuno, quien no lo notó.

- ¿Eh? ¿Príncipe Ryoma?- pregunto Tomoka acercándose al salón del tenista y viendo que ya estaba sentado y rodeado por Horio y otros muchachos principiantes.

- Tomoka, vamonos…- dijo Sakuno tímidamente, y ambas fueron a su aula, justo segundos antes que tocara el timbre.

El día paso tranquilamente, al fin Ryoma pudo 'concentrarse' en la clase y Sakuno feliz por aquel encuentro con el príncipe, en el cual el chico no dijo nada arisco ni ella termino llorando.

Todos felices.

Menos el mayor de los Echizen que tuvo que limpiar la casa, lavar los platos, lavar la ropa, comprar los comestibles para la semana, barrer el patio, ordenar el cuarto, acomodar lo que faltaba de sus maletas, preparar el almuerzo para su padre y el…

Y lo peor…

Cuidar al gato de Ryoma mientras hacia todo lo demás.

- ¡Meow!-

- ¡Condenado animal!- dijo con ceño fruncido y sacando a Karupin al patio- ¡Oyaji-san! ¿Podría cuidar a Karupin mientras cocino?

Nanjiroh negó detrás del periódico- No puedo, tengo cosas importantes que hacer-

- Hum, ¿Cómo ver las revistas hentai que tiene detrás de la espalda?- dijo riendo el muchacho haciendo que el padre saltase y se llenase de gotitas.

- ¡Que manera es esa de hablarle a tu pa…!-

- Vamos, solo debe cuidar al gato…yo no puedo, tengo que cocinar-

El Samurai suspiro- De acuerdo…ven aquí Karupin…-

- ¡Arigatou!-

Karupin es un gato inteligente, asi que en lugar de ir hacia Nanjiroh y sus revistas para mayores, fue a refugiarse cerca de uno de los árboles de cerezos, disfrutando la sombra de éste.

Luego de unas horas, Ryoga llamo a su padre para que comiesen. Ryoga dijo, después que terminaron, que iría a Seigaku a ver a Ryoma y de paso conducirlo sano y salvo a casa. Nanjiroh iba a salir con Rinko a las dos de la tarde, y probablemente llegarían tarde.

Asi que Ryoga tenia la casa lista a recibir al grupo de muchachos que invito para esta tarde.

Sin Nanjiroh.

Sin Rinko.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción lavó los platos y se alisto para ir a Seigaku.

Ryoma ya estaba entrando a las canchas, con el uniforme del club de tennis puesto. Sakuno y Tomoka estaban ahí, haciendo barras la ultima.

- Ryoma-kun- llamó Sakuno, Ryoma la miró mas ninguno pudo decir algo porque Eiji y Momo lo apresuraron a entrar diciendo que no querían provocar la furia de Tezuka, el cual estaba algo irritable desde que Ryoma no hacia mas que media hora de entrenamiento y Fuji solo una, por causas desconocidas.

Por eso, dirigía toda su fuerza en los demás, haciéndolos correr el doble de lo que solían.

- ¡Aun no me recupero de las cuarenta vueltas de la otra vez, Nyah!-

Asi que Ryoga llego a tiempo.

A tiempo de conocer a la que seria su pesadilla por las vacaciones.

- ¿Quién es el, Sakuno?- pregunto Tomoka, advirtiendo a un joven de cabello verdoso y ojos violetas a unos metros.

- Es Ryoga-kun- dijo Sakuno, algo fuerte pues Ryoga volteo a verla y se acercó.

- ¡Sakuno-chan, veo que esta mejor!-

- Hai- dijo ella, y miró a Tomoka que tiene cara de circunstancias- Ah…él es Ryoga Echiz…-

Tomoka, como siempre, no espero la presentación. Sus ojos saltaban de emoción y con un salto empezó a gritar.

- ¡¡AH! ¡ENCANTADA! ¡ME LLAMO TOMOKA OSAKADA!- gritó, haciendo que Ryoga retrocediese un poco y llamando la atención de los que entrenaban- ¡SAKUNO, ¿PORQUE NO ME LO PRESENTASTE ANTES?-

- Yo…no tuve la oportunidad…-

- ¿Eres el hermano de Ryoma-sama?- pregunto Tomoka, aun con los ojos brillantes.

- Hai…- '¿Ryoma-sama?' se dijo a si mismo Ryoga, anotando aquello mentalmente para burlarse de Ryoma después.

- ¿Juegas tennis, verdad? ¡Claro que si! ¿Tu le enseñaste todo lo que sabe Ryoma-sama?-

- ¿Enseñarle? No, no…Oyaji-san nos…-

- ¿Su padre?-

- Hai, el nos ense…-

Nuevamente Ryoga fue cortado pero esta vez por Shiba, que se acerco y se quedo al lado de Ryoga, mirando furica a Tomoka.

- Hola, Ryoga-

- Buenas tardes, Shiba-san-

Tomoka y Shiba intercambiaron miradas de rencor hasta que Inoue llego y dijo a Shiba que filmase y no se entretuviese en otras cosas.

- No griten, debo filmar…- dijo Shiba, con tono agrio, justo cuando Tomoka iba a gritar una de sus barras

- ¡¡YO GRITO CUANDO QUIERO, SEÑORA!-

Oh Oh.

Antes que Inoue pudiese evitarlo, Shiba giro violentamente y un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo.

- ¡¿Se…SEÑORA!-

Ryoga, poco a poco, fue yéndose de la escena, hacia donde estaba Tezuka viendo los partidos.

Era más que seguro que allí no se acercarían.

Ver a su hermano entrenar era aburrido, asi que inspecciono quien mas estaba en la cancha…

La vieja entrenadora de su padre veía con una mueca a los estudiantes, Sakuno-chan estaba a su lado sin perder de vista a Chibi-suke.

Al otro lado, Tomoka seguía discutiendo con Shiba, y ya Inoue se había rendido de calmar a la joven reportera.

Sus ojos se toparon con una figura femenina de cabellera rojiza que llegaba recién y se paraba cerca a la entrenadora y su nieta. A diferencia de la última vez que la vio, tenia ahora puesto una falda negra, y un polo a rayas rojo, su cabello estaba atado en una sola coleta.

- ¡Eiji, hazlo mejor!- grito la pelirroja- ¡No por _eso_ voy a perder mi tiempo!

El acróbata suspiro pesadamente.

- ¡De acuerdo, Onee-chan!-

Tatsuki se cruzo de brazos sonriendo triunfante al ver como Eiji mejoraba sus lanzamientos.

- ¡SUKI-CHAN!- grito Ryoga para llamar la atención de la Kikumaru, esta se giro y al ver al muchacho miro a otro lado sonriendo para sus adentros y tal vez se hubiese acercado de no ser porque vio al capitán y sus ojos se obscurecieron.

- ¿Eh?- fue todo lo que dijo Ryoga, porque vio como la muchacha se alejaba hacia otro lado.

Asi que, sin mirar ya los entrenamientos, fue a buscar a Tatsuki.

La muchacha había ido a los grifos, se recostó sobre un árbol y suspiró pesadamente como si hubiese corrido una gran carrera, abriendo sus ojos caramelo con tristeza.

- Hola Suki-chan, ¿Pasa algo?-

Saltó un poco, porque se creía sola y no esperaba que Ryoga la siguiese.

- No- dijo ella, sin embargo no lo miró- ¿Qué puede pasar?-

- Apenas me viste fuiste al otro lado de las canchas- dijo el, con algo de burla.

- No…no es por eso…- y dirigió rápidamente una mirada hacia el lugar donde hace unos segundos estaba Ryoga y que ahora solo ocupaba Tezuka.

Ryoga volteo a ver por donde ella había mirado y encontró a Tezuka, dando algunas ordenes.

- Espera…¿Es por el buchou?- dijo el, y Tatsuki se estremeció- ¿Le tienes miedo?

- ¡No le tengo miedo, so bruto!- respondió ella, con varias venitas.

- ¡Eh! ¡No tan fuerte!-

Tatsuki volteo con fiereza su vista hacia los otros titulares.

- ¿Entonces porque es?-

- Por nada que te importe- respondió cortante.

- Nee, si pregunto es porque me importa…-

La muchacha miro al suelo y luego suspirando acomodo su bolso en el hombro izquierdo, estaba alistándose para irse.

- Asi que…¿Hoy a las cuatro, no?- dijo de pronto.

- ¿A las…? ¡Oh, es cierto!- Tatsuki frunce el ceño- Claro, si desea llegar mas temprano…-

- A las cuatro- repitió.

- A las cuatro, a las cuatro…-

- Bien, me voy Echizen- Ryoga arquea una ceja al escuchar su apellido- Nos vemos, a las cuatro en tu casa.

Con paso enérgico camino lo más cerca que pudo de Eiji y le aviso que se iría, y del mismo modo se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Ryoga metió sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó intranquilo hacia donde los entrenamientos se daban.

Miro a Tezuka por un rato.

¿Tenia algo que ver el buchou en la actitud de Suki-chan? Y si era asi, ¿Qué tenia que ver?

Suspiro.

'Necesito una naranja' pensó.

- Ya terminé- anuncio la voz de su hermano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ryoga asintió y acompañó a Ryoma hacia los grifos.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto el pequeño de pronto, su aniki había estado mirando el grifo con extraño interés.

- Eh, no nada…- Ryoma arqueo ambas cejas- Solo que… ¿Viste a Suki-chan?-

- Ah, la hermana de Eiji-sempai- dijo el otro, antes de meter la cabeza entera dentro del grifo y soltar el agua para mojarla.

- Si, la hermana del pelirrojo… ¿Sabes si…tiene algo que ver con tu buchou?-

El de séptimo grado arrugo el ceño, mientras Ryoga le tiraba descuidadamente una toalla en la cara.

- No lo se-

- Ah-

He ahí la única conversación que tuvieron hasta que llegaron a casa, porque si bien Ryoga siempre hablaba sobre algo cuando caminaban de retorno, esta vez se sumergió tanto en si mismo que Ryoma dudaba que Ryoga supiese que estaba a lado suyo.

El silencio era muy incomodo cuando era Ryoga quien lo imponía.

Cuando llegaron a casa la encontraron vacía, como Ryoga sabia que asi estaría no dejaron ninguna nota. Calentó algo de comida, Ryoma se quejó por no poder salir a comer hamburguesas con los demás sempais, para ambos.

Comieron en silencio también.

- Hoy va a venir Ryuzaki- dijo Ryoma de pronto.

- Hum…-

El menor arrugo el ceño- Hoy también iba a venir la hermana de Eiji-sempai-

- Ah si-

Silencio.

Ryoma dejo de comer.

- ¿Uh, que pasa Chibi-suke?- pregunto Ryoga, mirando a Ryoma.

- ¿Me estas escuchando?-

Ryoga arqueo una ceja, sonriendo levemente- Claro que si-

- ¿Y que he dicho?-

- Eh…pues…que Sakuno-chan vendría para…para…- Ryoma incrementó el ceño- para… ¿Cocinar?-

El tenista hizo una mueca de sorpresa- ¿Cocinar?-

- Eh, ¿No dijiste eso?- Ryoma negó despacio- Es que…es que… hoy… ¡Je, mira que desorden, debo lavar!-

Y asi, huyó con los platos, incluso el de Ryoma que todavía no estaba vacío y los metió de lleno en el lavabo.

- ¿Por qué dijiste que Ryuzaki vendría a cocinar?-

Ryoga siguió lavando.

- Ryoga…-

Nada.

Con furia contenida, Ryoma se acerco al grifo y lo cerró, quedándose frente a frente con Ryoga.

- ¿Qué…?-

- ¿Por qué dijiste que Ryuzaki vendría a cocinar?- repitió.

- Eh, porque…porque…- suspiro- Ah, bueno…te lo voy a contar solo si no le haces saber a Sakuno-chan que te lo dije…

- ¿Decirme que?-

- Que quedó conmigo para que le enseñara a cocinar hoy-

El príncipe gruño- ¿Hoy?-

- Hai- El otro muchacho no oculto su disgusto- Pero, eso fue antes que tú quedases con ella para las clases…-

Ryoma no le hizo mucho caso y se sentó muy molesto nuevamente en la mesa.

- Chibi-suke, ella no sabia que tú de pronto te volvieses menos distraído y le dieses clases-

- Humm…-

- Además, lo hizo el día en que rechazaste su comida-

- ¿Rechace su comida? ¿Cuándo fue eso?- pregunto Ryoma sin recordarlo en absoluto.

- ¿No lo dije? ¡Eres un distraído! De todas formas… hoy también quede con Suki-chan-

- Mmm…-

Ryoma se levantó, se lavó y fue a su dormitorio cambiarse. Y en el instante que lo hacia, Tatsuki Kikumaru salía de su casa, a toda prisa con Eiji.

- ¡No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado!- se riñó la pelirroja- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Eh, pero si todavía es muy temprano y tengo hambre!- dijo Eiji, con una cara que resaltaba su condición.

- ¡Le dije a las cuatro! ¡Falta media hora! ¿Crees que encontraremos la casa en media hora?-

- Claro que si, ¡Ya te dije que fui ahí unas veces, Nyah!-

- Y yo también, pero no la recuerdo… ¡Y perdí la dirección, con un demonio!-

- Onee-chan, no diga esas cos…-

- ¡Si no encuentro la casa voy a jalar el ciclo y es el ÚLTIMO!-

'Me pregunto como habrá pasado los otros ciclos…' se dijo Eiji con una gotita.

- ¡Toda la culpa la tiene ese baka de Echizen por no darme la dirección aunque sea porsiacaso!-

- Onee-chan…-

- ¿Qué pasa?-

Ahora caminaban algo más lento.

- ¿Por qué hoy viniste a Seigaku?-

Tatsuki se puso encarnada.

- Porque quería verte, ¿Por quien mas?-

- Maa, dije porque…no por quien…- dijo el pelirrojo acróbata arqueando las cejas.

- ¡Es lo mismo!-

- Pero hace bastante tiempo que no ibas a Seigaku… desde que te graduaste…- dijo Eiji calculando con los dedos, Tatsuki no respondió inmediatamente.

- No tenía tiempo-

- Pero…-

- ¡Ya Eiji, no tengo ganas de pelear ahora!-

Toc-Toc

- ¡Debe ser Sakuno-chan!- anuncio Ryoga desde dentro, para que su hermano saliese, y en cuanto fue a abrir la puerta principal, Ryoma se asomo silenciosamente por la puerta.

- Hola Echizen- dijo Tatsuki con una leve inclinación, Ryoga la saludó y también a Eiji, que no venia con buena cara.

- ¿Estas bien?-

- Hai- dijo el otro tenista, enviando miradas a Tatsuki.

Sakuno se la pasó corriendo toda la tarde, primero para llegar a tiempo a las canchas y hablar con Ryoma, y decirle que hoy había quedado con Ryoga para cocinar, después para ir a su casa y avisar que llegaría tarde, luego al mercado para comprar todas las cosas que creía necesarias para las clases y finalmente…

- Llegué…-

Toc-Toc

A la casa de Ryoma.

Se había equivocado muchas veces con las direcciones, pero este era el único lugar que conocía tan bien como su propia casa.

- ¡Sakuno-chan!-

Al entrar encontró el lugar más iluminado que la última vez que vino, Ryoma salía en ese momento de su cuarto y saludo descuidadamente, y hasta con algo de molestia, a Sakuno. Tatsuki le sonrió amablemente y Eiji, con un mejor humor, lo hizo con una gran sonrisa.

- Solo faltan dos…- dijo Ryoga, viendo a los jóvenes sentados, en el preciso momento que tocaban nuevamente a la puerta.

- ¿Dos? ¿Qué dos?- pregunto Tatsuki. Nadie respondió.

Todos se apoyaron para ver mejor por la puerta.

Entraban después de unos minutos, Ryoga con Momo y…

- ¡Hola a todos!-

Ann Tachibana.

La castaña cabellera adornada por unos graciosos ganchos celestes y una polera del mismo color, con unos pantalones a las rodillas beige. Entró sonriendo como era su costumbre con Momoshiro que se sentó a su lado luego que saludaron a los demás.

Sakuno había ido lo más adecuadamente posible vestida para una clase de cocina en la que probablemente saldría embadurnada de alguna salsa o con pedazos de vegetales en los bolsillos. A parte de las bolsas con los ingredientes, llevaba en su bolso otro cambio de ropa.

Tatsuki, sin imaginar que agarraría un tenedor siquiera, usaba un polo mangas cero, verde petróleo y una falda jean.

Ryoga aclaro su garganta de repente, todos fijaron sus miradas en el.

- Eh, hola…antes que hagamos algo… ¿Van a cocinar asi?-

Momo y Ann sacaron dos mandiles y dos pañuelos blancos que colocaron en sus cabezas.

Sakuno hizo lo mismo.

Ryoma miro a otro lado indiferente.

Eiji y Tatsuki se quedaron estupefactos en el sofá.

- ¿Cocinar? –Ryoga sonrió con nerviosismo levantando ambas manos para calmar a la muchacha que empezaba a enrojecer de cólera-¡Echizen, por si lo olvidaste vine aquí a estudiar ingles! ¡A menos que vayas nombrando cada vegetal en ingles no veo que esto sea una clase!- Rugió dispuesta a lanzarse sobre el joven y descuartizarlo.

- No lo he olvidado…pero prometí a Sakuno-chan…-

- ¿A Ryuzaki?- Sakuno asiente con rapidez- Oh…bueno, supongo que como no puedes enseñarme mientras cocinas…podría cocinar también…-

Uf.

Ryoga les dio un par de pañuelos y mandiles que el mismo había comprado en la mañana en el mercado.

- Bien…eh…Ryoma, tienes que ponerte algo encima…-

- No voy a cocinar- declaro, pero Ryoga no le hizo caso y con una mueca de orgullo dijo que su hermano no sabía cocinar, lo que no era del todo cierto pues Ryoma había horneado panecillos en el colegio anteriormente y si bien no sabía hacer grandes platillos como Ryoga, no era tampoco un bueno para nada en la cocina.

Le arrebato con crudeza el pañuelo y el mandil a Ryoga y se los puso velozmente.

- ¿Qué haremos?-

Que no hicieron, deberíamos preguntar nosotros.

Formaron grupos, al comienzo Tatsuki quería hacerlo con su hermano, pero luego de ver como éste tiraba al piso una botella de aceite, predijo un destino igual al del suelo a su polo y cambio de opinión emparejándose con Ryoga. Lo hubiese hecho con Momo de no ser porque Ann estaba muy entretenida con el haciendo otro plato y se veían bien juntos, tanto que Tatsuki soltó una risita al verlos.

Y con Ryoma…no, Tatsuki admiraba que un chico tan pequeño, primer año nada más ni nada menos, estuviese ya en el grupo de titulares, pero aquella mirada y aquellos ojos le recordaban otros.

Otros que enterró en el olvido de un empujón hace mucho tiempo.

Además, Ryuzaki se veía tan feliz, y sonrojada, a su lado tratando de recordar el nombre de los vegetales que sacaba de las bolsas que no tuvo corazón para cortar su felicidad.

- Me recuerda tanto a mi misma…- dijo en voz apenas audible para Ryoga, que estaba a su lado cortando un par de vegetales blancos y largos con gran habilidad.

- ¿Quién? ¿Sakuno-chan?- dijo el otro, pensando que Tatsuki le había comentado eso.

Ella negó con tristeza.

- Antes era algo asi, algo tímida, ¿Sabes? Pero cuando estaba con mis amigos era otra cosa, perdía la timidez- Risas por parte de ambos- Y cuando no, me sonrojaba…tartamudeaba a veces…- deja de mirar lo que hacia Ryoga para fijarse en la pareja extraña que hacían Ryoma y Sakuno- Ella es asi, pero lo es siempre, ¿verdad?

Ryoga asiente con una sonrisa casi paternal.

- ¿Esta enamorada de tu hermano?-

El muchacho asiente y gira la cabeza para echarles un vistazo y luego, antes que Tatsuki añadiese algo pone su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella, con gesto de guardar silencio para colocarlos después sobre los de él.

Ella se sonroja, pero esconde su turbación volviendo a la comida.

A él le divierte mucho molestarla y ríe entre dientes.

- ¿Cuándo sucedía eso?-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- ¿Cuando eras tímida?-

Ella lo mira como si no entendiese, mas luego de un tiempo vuelve a los ingredientes y dice apretando la mandíbula que eso fue hace mucho.

Por otro lado, Ryoma y Sakuno se mantenían callados. El príncipe odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero lo cierto era que estaba molesto…molesto porque Sakuno no le había comentado nada sobre las clases de cocina con su hermano. Picó con fuerza un pepino, la mitad que acababa de cortar cayó al piso.

Se agachó con pereza para recogerlo, justo cuando Sakuno hacia lo mismo. Las dos manos se tocaron por un milisegundo y se separaron en igual tiempo, sin recoger ninguno el pepino.

- Ryoma-kun…- dijo Sakuno, a media voz. Ryoma frunció el ceño inconcientemente.

- Si me hubieses dicho que tenías estas clases hubiera aplazado lo de ingles- dijo cáscaramente.

La joven con trenzas negó con suavidad la cabeza- Pero yo no tenia problemas en que fuesen ambas hoy…además… se lo iba a decir en las canchas y fui a su salón para hacerlo…-

- Ah, asi que fuiste para decirme que fuese otro día- dijo, y sintió un apretón en el estomago apenas terminó.

- Iie… yo quería que fuese hoy… solo le iba a decir… quería que fuese una sorpresa…- dijo y sus ojos centellearon con decisión- Porque quería cocinar mejor-

- ¿Para que? Cocinas bien- dijo Ryoma con sinceridad.

- Honto?- dijo ella, abriendo de par en par los ojos cafés. Al ruborizarse levemente Ryoma de pronto sintió la necesidad de tener su gorra blanca.

El nudo en su estomago se había ido.

- Hai-

- Demo…la otra vez…no quiso…- dijo ella, mirando el suelo con interés de artista- No quiso recibir el almuerzo que preparé.

- Gomen- dijo Ryoma levantándose en seguida y con el rubor mas notorio que antes.

Ella se levanta después, y buscándolo con la mirada sonríe con ternura- Arigatou, Ryoma-kun!-

El príncipe necesita su gorra.

¡Pero ya!

¿Saben lo que es obtener a la vez una disculpa y un halago de Ryoma Echizen al mismo tiempo?

Si lo saben, entenderán a la perfección la sonrisa permanente que había en el rostro de Sakuno y que de vez en cuando se ensanchaba.

Momo y Ann, en medio de las otras dos parejas preparaban un postre, mientras Ryoga y Tatsuki hacían algun plato 'fuerte' y Ryoma y Sakuno una ensalada.

- ¡Listo!- dijo Momo, acomodando el pañuelo blanco sobre su cabeza y dejando a un lado el cucharón con el que había estado moviendo una masa-Tiene el color que describen en el libro…-

Ah, Ryoga había dado a cada uno un libro de cocina para que escogiesen dos platos/postres/ensaladas.

- Eh…veamos…- dijo Ann tomando con cuidado el libro con los guantes de cocina puestos- Dice…_'Remueva hasta que tome un color caramelo oscuro'…_¡Hai! ¡Me parece que esta bien, Momoshiro!…-

- ¡Uf! ¡Y lo que costo que tomase ese color!- Toma el libro mientras Ann sigue revolviendo una crema blanquecina- ¡Hum, eso se ve bien!-

Momo acercó uno de los dedos y probó algo del dulce, antes que Ann lo evitase, una mueca de satisfacción lleno su rostro.

- ¡Delicioso! ¡Esto esta muy bueno!-

Ryoga se quejo con tono divertido desde el otro lado- ¡Hey! ¡Asi no se vale, me están distrayendo!-

- Si, Momo, ¿Podrías callarte?- añadió Ryoma, en medio de los pepinos que quitó a Sakuno antes que se cortase ella una mano.

Takeshi bufo- Je, envidiosos…-

- ¡Mada Mada Dane, Momo!- dijeron ambos hermanos a coro, causando que todos riesen.

Ann siguió riendo mucho más que los demás, tanto que Momoshiro le pregunto que le pasaba y ella lo señalo sin dejar de reír.

Colocó una de sus manos sobre su cara- ¿Qué?-

- ¡Tienes crema en la nariz!-

Momo también empieza a reír.

- Espera que te la quite- Cepilla suavemente sus yemas con la nariz de Momo- ¡Bien! Solo era un poco…-

El joven sonríe ruborizándose no tan levemente.

- ¿Sucede algo?-

- No, ¿Qué podría suceder?-

- Estas rojo-

Y como sucede en estas ocasiones, el sonrojo se incremento.

- N…no sucede nada- Trató en vano de seguir con la lectura del libro.

- ¿Seguro?-

- Hai-

Por el incidente del aceite, Eiji no cocinaba. Le encargaron en cambio que hiciera las bebidas y el pobre había pasado un mal rato buscando alguna en el libro que no tuviese alcohol.

- Este parece uno normal… limón…azúcar…fresas…hum…todo lo demás lo tengo… ¡Y _Gin_! ¿Qué es eso de _Gin_?

- ¿Gin?- repitió Momo pensando.

- Nah, ni lo pienses…es licor- dijo Ryoga sin quitar la vista de lo que hacia- Y uno algo fuerte, busca mejor en la sección _Bebidas vírgenes_.

- ¿Y que es eso, nyah?-

- Bebidas sin alcohol-

- Oh…¡Es cierto! Al fin…- y con ello se puso a cumplir las indicaciones del libro.

Luego de unos segundos, un gemido detuvo a todos de sus preparativos.

- No puedo más-

Tatsuki dejo los cuchillos en la mesa pasando por el lado de Ryoma…

¿Llorando?

Más que desconcertado, Ryoma voltea hacia su hermano y se sorprendió al ver que tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

'¿Qué rayos…?'

Sakuno, a su lado, empezaba a sollozar.

- Nee…Ryoga-kun…no puedo yo tampoco…-dijo Ryuzaki, dejando a un lado las salsas que preparaba- Gomen nasai, Ryoma-kun-

Con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, Sakuno salio al patio, seguida de Ann que también se quejo de lo mismo.

- Debieron comprarla ya en partes- dijo antes de salir con una mano sobre los ojos.

Ah, eso era.

Las cuatro cebollas que cortaba Ryoga aparecieron en los ojos de los cuatro muchachos.

- ¡Ah, demonios! ¡Mis ojos!- se quejo Momo, cubriéndolos con ambas manos.

- Tranquilos… ya los voy a freír…- dijo Ryoga, que era el único que no tenia los ojos empañados de lagrimas.

- Listo, ¿Todos bien?- dijo Ryoga, viendo a los tres tenistas con lagrimas por toda la cara, no pudo evitarlo y rió.

Al escuchar sus risas, Tatsuki regreso junto con Ann y Sakuno detrás, con los ojos rojizos.

- ¿Ya terminaron de cortar esa condenada cosa?-

- Sakuno-chan…debimos haberlas comprado ya en partes-

Nuevamente el murmullo de las parejas fue cortado por una exclamación.

- ¡Perdí el cucharón!-

- Oh no, Suki-chan… ¿No lo dejo fuera?-

- No lo se…-

- Okaa-san nos va a matar- dijo Ryoga con gesto teatral.

Después de algunos contratiempos, como el del cucharón que encontraron en el sofá, terminaron de preparar la comida.

Los siete vieron con satisfacción el espectáculo de los seis platos sobre la mesa, y no hay que quitarle crédito a Eiji quien preparo incluso la presentación de sus bebidas.

- Ojala que sepan mejor que las de Sadaharu- dijo Momo con gracias y nerviosismo.

Se quitaron los mandiles y pañuelos y se sentaron luego de agradecer por la comida, y cada uno probo cada plato. Todos concordaron en que Ryoga cocinaba muy bien y que a pesar de lo algo acido que era una de las salsas de Ryoma y Sakuno, sabían bien.

- Cocinas muy bien, Ryoga- dijo Momo, probando algo más del plato, Ryoma hacia lo mismo y miró ceñudo a Momoshiro.

- Es que trabaje algun tiempo de cocinero y en restaurantes-

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?- dijo Tatsuki, sin evitarlo.

Ryoma y Ryoga se vieron un rato.

- Por nada-

- Hum… ¡Esto es muy acido!- dijo Momo probando la ensalada, Ryoma gruñó y lo probó el mismo.

- No es cierto-

- ¡Si lo es!-

- Ya, no griten que malogran la comida- dijo Ryoga con los ojos cerrados y en actitud que recordaba mucho a su madre.

Estallo de repente en carcajadas y todos lo hicieron contagiados de su alegría.

Los postres de Momo y Ann se veían tan lindos asi como estaban que nadie tuvo corazón para comérselos.

Excepto Ryoma.

- Nada mal- dijo, al terminar su ración, Ann sonrió con agradecimiento y Momo miraba con tristeza el pedazo que le faltaba a su postre.

- Hubieras esperado un poco…-

Y la prueba final, las bebidas de Eiji.

Había hecho siete de diferentes colores, sabores y formas. Incluso tuvo que usar las frutas que la madre de Ryoga le mandó a comprar en la mañana al hermano mayor de Ryoma.

- Bien, ¡A tomar, Nyah!-

Sakuno acerco su vaso y tomo un pequeño sorbo cerrando los ojos como esperando alguna catástrofe.

Nada, muy por el contrario el sabor de cerezas inundo su garganta, refrescándola.

Momo y Ryoma se miraron desafiándose y tomaron de un gran sorbo mitad de vaso.

Igualmente, ambos líquidos eran deliciosos y frescos.

Ann y Tatsuki, también lo hicieron y felicitaron a Eiji.

Ryoga, por ultimo, dijo que estaba muy bien para ser una bebida sin alcohol.

Y asi, hasta que acabaron todo, no notaron el desorden de la habitación.

- Miren esto… y no hay como limpiarlo, olvide comprar en la mañana lo necesario…- dijo Ryoga con una tristeza que parecía fingida, Momo con una mueca aconsejo ir a comprarlos, Ann lo apoyo y dijo además que alguien se quedase.

- Nee, Chibi-suke, te quedas a vigilar la casa-

El muchacho asintió.

Sakuno ya iba a cambiarse para salir, cuando Ryoga la detiene- Sakuno-chan… ¿Por qué no se queda con Chibi-suke?

Ella cabeceo afirmativamente sin percatarse en la mirada sombrea que dirigía Ryoma a Ryoga ni en su leve tono rosa en las mejillas.

- ¡Pórtense bien!-

Silencio.

- Eh… ¿Por qué… no comenzamos con las clases, Ryoma-kun? Parece que van a tardar algo… -

- Hum, está bien-

Se sentaron en el sofá y acercaron la pequeña mesa, Sakuno saco sus libros y cuadernos del bolso.

- Tomaron la Unidad 4 y 5… verbos…-

Con el grupo que había salido, los únicos sin sonreír abiertamente eran los hermanos Kikumaru.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué están sonriendo asi?-

- ¿No lo nota, Kikumaru-chan?- dijo Momo, sin dejar de sonreír.

- No-

- Echizen esta solo con Sakuno- dijo Ann, con un guiño.

- ¿Y…?-

Eiji saltó con felicidad- ¡Ya entendí, Nyah!-

- Tan joven…tan joven…- intervino Momo como si comprendiese.

- Si alguien no me dice que sucede AHORA, iré a esa casa inmediatamente- dijo Tatsuki con ambas manos en la cintura.

Todos se miraron.

- Vamos a esa fuente de soda y te lo contaremos- dijo Ryoga y se encaminaron hacia allá.

Momo y él pidieron un par de malteadas.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo Tatsuki traqueando los dedos.

- Queremos que Chibi-suke y Sakuno-chan estén juntos-

Silencio Sepulcral.

- Eh…-

- Es una buen idea- intervino Ann- Sakuno siempre ha estado enamorada de el demo Echizen es muy distraído como para notarlo.

- Pero…¡Pero es su vida! ¿Y que si el no esta enamorado de ella? ¿Saben lo que…?- Ryoga interrumpió a Tatsuki negando la cabeza.

Los muchachos dirigieron sus miradas a él.

- Chibi-suke siente algo por Sakuno-chan, y ella también…no planeamos casarlos, Suki-chan, solo que el baka de mi aniki se de cuenta de lo que siente-

- ¿Cómo sabes que siente algo por esa niña?-

- ¿Cómo no saberlo?- dijo Ryoga por primera vez con sarcasmo y tomando de su malteada, se levanto para pedir servilletas. Nuevamente eludía el tema, al igual que lo hizo con Momoshiro.

- El lo sabe- dijo Takeshi, también con la malteada en los labios- No se porque no nos lo quiere decir-

- Tal vez porque es mentira- dijo Tatsuki con el ceño fruncido.

- Iie- intervino esta vez Ann- No tengo pruebas aun asi creo que Ryoga dice la verdad…-

- Independientemente de que diga la verdad…¿Lo van a ayudar?-

- Yo si, Ryuzaki-chan se ve bien con Ryoma…-

- Yo también- dijo Ann, muy decidida.

- ¡Y yo, nyah!-

La pelirroja suspira pesadamente, ¿A quien quieres engañar, Tatsuki? Se dijo, sabes que desde el primer segundo en que Ryoga hablo de unir a su hermano con Ryuzaki tú ya estabas a su favor.

- ¿Malteada?- dijo Ryoga, poniendo un vaso lleno de espuma frente a su rostro.

La muchacha mira atentamente los ojos violetas de Ryoga, el cabello verdoso y esa sonrisa que…

- Gracias- dijo y bajo un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Y bien, que dicen?-

Todos, incluso Tatsuki sonrieron con complicidad.

- ¡Hagámoslo!- gritaron al unísono, asustando al par de clientes en la mesa continua.

Regresaron a la casa luego de comprar detergente y demás cosas en el supermercado, entraron a la casa para encontrar a Ryoma al lado de Sakuno pronunciando algunas palabras en ingles y tratando de que Sakuno hiciese lo mismo.

- _Apologize…_¿Esta bien dicho, Ryoma-kun?-

- Hai, ahora intenta con el siguiente verbo, aquí dice que lo conjugues-

La muchacha era FELIZ.

Muy feliz.

¡Infinitamente feliz!

Al principio el muchacho se sintió incomodo con el estar completamente solo con Ryuzaki, mas mientras el tiempo pasaba cambio de humor tanto que vio enojado por un rato al grupo que recién llegaba.

- ¿Compraron todo?- dijo Sakuno desviando la mirada del libro.

- Si, nos demoramos un poco porque no encontrábamos alguna tienda que tuviese un detergente decente-

'¿Un poco?', pensó Ryoma con algo de asombro.

Una tonada invadió el sitio, saliendo de los bolsillos de Ryoga.

- Gomen, ¿Alo?-

El altavoz estaba encendido, por lo que todos escucharon la conversación.

_¿Alo? ¿Ryoga?_

Ryoga y Ryoma helaron.

Era Rinko.

'Que vengan mas tarde… que vengan mas tarde… que vengan mas tarde…' rezó Ryoga.

_¿Ryoga? ¿Estas ahí?_

- Si madre-

Tatsuki dijo '¿Tu madre?' sin que saliese un sonido por su boca, Ryoga asintió vigorosamente.

_¿Todo está bien?_

- Si madre-

_Ah…perfecto, tu padre y yo llegaremos dentro de una hora…¿Deacuerdo?_

- Eh…claro…¿Una hora? Si, perfecto-

Todos palidecieron.

- Adiós- Colgó.

- Estamos fritos, ya vienen-

- ¿¡TUS PADRES!- gritaron todos.

- Hai…- dijo Ryoga, examinando los daños, la cocina estaba repleta de salsas por todos lados, pedazos de cáscaras, botellas de aceite abiertas, verduras, bolsas de papel por el suelo, platos sucios…

- Somos siete cabezas…algo se nos tiene que ocurrir…- dijo Momo.

Todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

- Propongo que los que no viven en esta casa huyamos rápidamente a las que nos corresponde- dijo Momo con gracia, luego cambio de cara a una de puro terror- ¡Tu madre nos va a matar!

- Bien sin crisis nerviosas ¿Deacuerdo?- dijo Ryoga, viendo como perdían el control- Yo y Suki-chan lavaremos los platos-la muchacha asintió.

- Ann y yo limpiaremos la mesa y los pisos…-

- ¡O-chibi, Ryuzaki-chan y yo nos encargaremos de la basura!-

Sakuno y Ryoma asintieron de inmediato.

Imagínense lo que les haría su madre de encontrar la cocina en ese estado… ¿Una semana sin tennis? Eso sonaba muy bien a lo que le daría de castigo al ver la cocina asi.

- Bien… ¡Manos a la obra!-

Tenían una hora para limpiar el desastre. Nuevamente usaron los pañuelos y los mandiles blancos para no ensuciar tanto sus ropas…

- ¡Oh rayos, me has ensuciado Eiji!- se quejo la hermana de Kikumaru viendo la gran mancha verde que ahora lucia en su polera.

Pero vamos, acaso esas cosas pueden cubrir todo?

- ¡Gomen Nasai, Onee-chan!-

- ¡Argh, y ahora que me voy a poner…!-

- Tranquilícese Suki-chan… si desea puede usar una de mis camisetas…- dijo Ryoga, sin dejar de lavar, y señalando su cuarto.

- ¿Una de…tus camisetas?-

- Hai, coja la que más le guste- respondió el joven- Están sobre la silla, recién planchadas-

Tatsuki entró con cautela al dormitorio, no tan grande y con un futon enrollado en una esquina.

'Ryoga de seguro estudia en una universidad fuera, y ha venido por vacaciones a la casa de sus padres…' pensó.

- Son muy ordenados- dijo con una sonrisa, al ver la cama hecha y ningún objeto tirado.

Ve el grupo de camisetas en la cama.

- Nah…nah… muy oscuro… muy grande…nah… bueno- coge una de color azul oscuro- No esta mal…- va hacia el baño- ¡Voy a coger esta, si no te molesta!

Ryoga hace una seña de afirmación con las manos.

La pelirroja entra al baño y se quita la camiseta verde para ponerse la de Ryoga.

- Algo grande…-

Ann y Momo hicieron todo lo posible para terminar con las paredes y los pisos, ellos junto a Tatsuki y Ryoga fueron los primeros en terminar su tarea.

- ¡Terminamos!- declararon los cuatro, cayendo rendidos en el sofá y tirando con furia a un lado los pañuelos y mandiles luego de media hora de trabajo intenso.

- ¡Podrían ayudarnos, nyah!-

Shhhh

- ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Tatsuki con un salto.

- Ese fue tu hermano pidiendo ayuda- dijo Ryoga respirando agitadamente.

- No eso no, ese sonido como a…-

- ¡¡CARRO!-

Todos, absolutamente todos saltaron.

- ¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué…?- empezó Eiji jugando con sus manos.

- Primero que nada…calmarnos…-

- ¡Pero acaban de llegar tus padres!-

- ¿Ya llegaron?- pregunto Ann, viendo su reloj- No ha pasado aun una hora…-

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Ryoma aun con las bolsas de basura en las manos.

Sakuno no podía hablar.

- ¡Despreocúpense!- Todos lo miran como si estuviera loco- Voy a distraerlos…-

¿Distraerlos?

Era un mal día para Rinko, los familiares, que resultaron ser esos típicos tíos lejanos que resultan triunfadores en esta vida y se limitan a ver a los demás como bichos, tuvieron de entretenimiento principal bajarles la moral. Obviamente Nanjiroh no hizo caso y su esposa fue la única que paso un la rato.

- ¡Okaa-san! Oyaji-san…eh… ¿Qué tal la pasaron?-

- Muy bien…- dijo Nanjiroh, con una sonrisa- Visitamos a algunos familiares…y…-

- No hables de eso- dijo Rinko, con cara de pocos amigos.

'Nada bueno…Okaa-san viene con mal humor…esperen a que vea la cocina…' pensó Ryoga, haciendo trabajar a toda maquina su cerebro en alguna excusa.

- Eh… ¿Saben que Chibi-suke saco la mas alta calificación en Ingles?- dijo Ryoga.

Eso fue tan brillante.

Nótese el sarcasmo.

- Siempre saca buenas notas- dijo Rinko, y luego frunció algo el ceño- Ryoga… ¿Ocurre algo?

- No-

- ¿Entonces porque no nos dejas pasar?-

Duh. Una madre astuta.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Yo?- ríe nerviosamente- ¿Por qué no los dejar..?-

- ¡Ryoga!- grito Tatsuki saliendo recién- ¿Qué pa…?

- Ryoga, ¿Quién es esta jovencita?-

- Soy…Tatsuki Kikumaru…- dijo la pelirroja, distrayendo del todo a los padres de Ryoga.

- No nos dijiste que habías traído visitas…- dijo Rinko, y su vista de águila noto cierto parecido con la camiseta que usaba Tatsuki a una que había visto en Ryoga.

- Eh…se me olvido…-

- Debiste habernos dicho que traías a tu novia-

- ¿Novia?

_¡Nyah! ¡Se cayo la basura!_

Ryoga reacciono al instante.

- Si, es mi novia- dijo sonriendo bastante nerviosamente y tratando de abrazar a Tatsuki sin correr el riesgo de un ojo morado.

- ¿Novia? Si claro…- dijo Tatsuki, rogando para que le creyesen.

- Es…gracioso… recuerdo que tenias una camiseta igual a la de la señorita Kikumaru, Ryoga- dijo la madre, con esa mirada que tienen todas cuando piensan que han descubierto el talón de Aquiles de sus hijos.

- Pues…- dijo Ryoga, sus neuronas a punto de explotar- Suki-chan…se…-

- ¿Suki-chan?- dijo apenas audiblemente Nanjiroh, con una GRAN sonrisa.

- Se… se…-

- Me caí-

Los padres vieron a Ryoga y luego a Tatsuki.

- Si-

- Ah… bien…¿Y de donde se conocen?-

- Tatsuki es…-

_¡Esa no era basura, Eiji-sempai!_

_¡Nyah!_

- ¿Qué fue…?- dijo Rinko antes que Ryoga hablase nuevamente.

- Tatsuki es la hermana mayor de uno de los sempais de Chibi-suke-

Nanjiroh se acerco mas a la pareja para darle palmadas amistosas a Ryoga en el hombro- ¡Ese es mi hijo!-

El muchacho hizo una mueca.

Tatsuki quería morirse.

- Esto es tan… inesperado…- intervino Rinko- Pero…ya que estas aquí… ¿Deseas algo de tomar, Tatsuki?-

- Cla…digo…si…-

- Entremos, y…. ¿Ryoga? ¿Podrías dejar de atravesarte en el camino?-

- Es que….Okaa-san…debo decirle algo…- dijo Ryoga, pero sus padres ya avanzaban hacia la puerta…ya faltaba poco…- Algo muy importante…-

- Luego, Ryoga…no pienso quedarme aquí toda la noche-

Y llegó a la puerta.

Rinko arqueo ambas cejas.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?-

La casa estaba limpia, los platos de igual forma. Mas no era la casa lo que la sorprendió, sino al grupo de cinco muchachos sentados en su sala hablando aparentemente y con un libro en el centro.

Rinko miro a Ryoga, en espera de respuestas.

- ¿Clases de ingles?- fue lo único que dijo el joven tenista.

Ya con todo arreglado, los siete pudieron sacar provecho de ese día, todos tuvieron clases de ingles gratis gracias a los hermanos Echizen.

Si bien el trabajo de profesor le iba mejor a Ryoga que a Ryoma, el ultimo mejoro su carácter, y sorprendió a todos con la paciencia que tuvo con Sakuno, quien en vez de enojarse, como lo hacia Tatsuki, cuando se equivocaba, sonreía a modo de disculpa y lograba que el menor Echizen se ruborizase aunque sea un poco.

- Lo siento, Ryoma-kun…¿Era _cut_, verdad? Aun no he aprendido muy bien los verbos regulares…-

- Esta bien- respondió, ya con el rubor correspondiente.

Ryoga era algo mas relajado, y 'paciente' bien podría ser su segundo nombre. No solo repetía como miles de veces la palabra sino que respondía tranquilamente las preguntas de todos los chicos. Tatsuki se enojaba muy rápido, felizmente lo hacia mas con el libro o con la mesa que con el profesor.

- ¡Esto es tan…argh! ¿Por qué demonios debo aprender esto de todas maneras? ¡No es como si alguien va a venir de la noche a la mañana a preguntar que rayos es _environment_? ¡Es estupido!-

- Suki-chan-

- ¡¿Qué!-

- El lápiz-

Los restos del útil escolar yacían tirados en el piso.

La mirada de los chicos alrededor de ella era de temor.

- Oh-

Ya bastante tarde, Momo y Ann se despidieron, ofreciéndose a llevar a Sakuno justo cuando Ryoma iba a hacerlo, como ninguno lo notó no hubo nada de que arrepentirse.

- Hasta mañana, Ryoma-kun- dijo Sakuno, agradeciendo a Ryoga por décima vez.

- Adiós- dijo Ryoma, echando un último vistazo a la figura de la muchacha, alejándose en la noche y por la calle.

Sonrisa.

¿Qué si valió la pena el susto que tuvo con el desastre? ¿Qué si valió la pena limpiar la cocina en menos de diez minutos?

Valió, y valió mucho.

Ryoma gira para encontrarse con la mirada de Ryoga.

- Chibi-suke-

Eso si, que primero lo maten antes de que el diga una sola palabra de lo que pensaba a Ryoga.

- ¿Qué?-

Eiji y Tatsuki se quedaron un rato más, y después de que Tatsuki y Ryoga intercambiaran números de celulares, salieron de la residencia.

- ¡Hasta mañana, Eiji!- se despidió Ryoga, y el pelirrojo aviso a su hermana que se iría adelantando.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron muy incómodos frente a otro.

- Echizen…hoy…-

- Lo que dije antes…- dijo Ryoga al mismo tiempo- Ya sabes, ¿Solo amigos, cierto?- pregunto, sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano a Tatsuki, mientras en ella se acumulaban sentimientos y se expresaban en su mirada perdida…y dolida.

- Cl…claro…- asintió- Por supuesto, amigos…nada más que amigos…-

Ryoga arqueo una ceja- ¿Todo bien?-

- ¿Eh? Si, claro…me tengo que ir… ya Eiji se debió adelantar bastante…- y mostró una sonrisa nerviosa que mas lucia como una mueca.

- Si, nos vemos, Suki-chan!-

- Si…si…-

Ryoga no entro a la casa hasta cuando le pareció que Tatsuki estaba suficientemente lejos, y en cuanto lo hizo Tatsuki giro, al ver que no había nadie empezó a correr, con los ojos cerrados.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Agradezcan que no hice que los descubriesen, ademas…¡Fue tan lindo cuando dejaron a Ryoma con Sakuno solos!

Ryoga: ¡Okaa-san casi nos mata! T.T

Si…CASI, agradezcan por eso.

Ryoga: T.T

Ryoma: A Ryoga le gusta la hermana de Eiji u.u

Ryoga y yo: O.o

Soujiro: n.n

Ryoma: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no se ve a la vista?

Pero…pero…pero…

Ryoga: O.o (Oh Dios! Mi hermano menor se droga! OO)

Ryoma: ¬.¬ ¿Qué tanto me ven?

**Aiko1504: **Je! La primera…en verdad has sido la primera porque creo que a unas cuantas horas de haberlo publicado vi tu review! n.n Je, gracias…Es oficial, RYOGA ES LO MAXIMO! (Lo adoro tanto y mas porque tiene mi edad y ya no voy a ser una pedofila, yay por eso!)

**Darkwolf: **Las paginas donde puedes encontrar manga de Pot están en www(punto)stoptazmo(punto)com (Le debmos a Abuelitnt la info). Si se preguntas porque no lo escribo normal es porque no se puede ¬¬. Si lo que deseas es doujinshi (dibujos tipo manga pero hechos por fans) no se donde habrá (Hace tiempo yo también encontré partes de estas historias…pero la chica que los publico los tuvo que sacar, lo hizo en un foro yaoi ¬¬) Es en serio, no lo se…si alguien sabe… ¡dígame!

**Slamina: **Yo creo que es uno de los atractivos del fic, yo tengo un hermano menor (pesado, caprichoso, orgulloso como nunca uno fue en mi familia) pero también he 'adoptado' a un amigo (Dios, Chia, si me estas leyendo todo lo que estoy escribiendo es verdad y no estaba en drogas) a quien protejo, mimo y celo con actitud filial. Lo adoro. Y asi como yo, hay miles de chicas que han cogido a un amigo (Tierno, lindo y con grandes facultades para hacer reír) bajo su amparo, asi que aunque no se tenga hermanos se tiene a un amigo asi.

Como dije Ryoga no lo hace apropósito, con el tiempo Ryoma va a ser más protector con Sakuno (Y mucho mucho más celoso), por eso el que mas va a perder ahí es Ryoga.

Ryoga: T.T

**cynthiaXxCeReShItAxX: **Ja, no importa, al menos estas leyendo el fic, ne? ñ.ñ te entiendo, ¿Quién no quisiera tener la habilidad de Ryoga? T.T Yo por ejemplo.

Me gusta Ryoma pero creo que un poco mas Ryoga porque no es menor que yo! Shi! XO

Ryoga: n.n jejejeje…

Soujiro: nn

Ryoma: ¬¬

**Ryosaku**¡Lo que le espera a Ryoma! Con Ryoga y Momo se quedará sin dignidad. Que bien que ya estés mejor, yo hace poco estaba enferma y fue HORRIBLE!

**Cristina: **Eh, Ryoma si va a ser príncipe…pero Sakuno no creo que sea princesa. ¿Cómo que seria mucha coincidencia, no? Ryoma y Ryoga han demostrado una vez más que no pueden estar tranquilos sin destruir la cocina de Rinko.

**3-CiNdY-3**Ah, había olvidado que hubo una obra en Ranma:S

**Nakurita**Gracias por leer todo de una y mandar review en todos los caps Y también por decir que estaba muy bueno. En cuanto vi a Ryoga en la película me enamore de el (Al contrario de Selene que en cuanto lo vio quiso desmembrarlo por mandar a dormir a Tezuka XD) y también me identifico con el porque soy hermana mayor y por ser fastidiosa con mi hermano (Cuando se tiene la oportunidad se aprovecha). Ja, no…no soy madura u.u Aunque ganas no me faltan de decir que lo soy, pero nada. Solo por educación pienso que se debe respetar a los demás fans, hay muchos que son fan de MomoRyo y también del RyoSaku, además de eso es por diversión, ¡Claro que si, ¿Qué ejemplo damos a los que empiezan recién a leer fics y se encuentren con esto?

Juguemos limpio, de nuestra creatividad depende que esta pareja siga en pie! nn

Incluso a mis amigos les ha agradado Tatsuki, y como se lleva con Ryoga.

Sakuno y Ryoga serán muy buenos amigos, je! Me parece una buena idea! Y con respecto a los celos…ya veremos XD En esa parte sentí que era yo la que se iba a morir, ¿Quién no se ha enamorado alguna vez? Imagine que era yo la que decía eso y que el chico que me gusta lo escuchaba. No, ni hablar. Me mudo, me cambio de nombre y de todo. Nunca más salgo.

**Iris: **Gracias por el review y entiendo que no tengas mucho tiempo. Sobre lo que enojo a Ryoma…creo fueron ambas cosas…

Ryoma: ¬.¬

**Daruku-alchemist**¡Ryoga es super kawaaaaiiii! Y ya tienen acción, desde aquí en adelante serán reuniones, planes, y secretos…en especial ese que tiene que ver con Tezuka.

**KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne: **Jajajaja, es lo mismo que hago yo! Cuando debería estar estudiando me la paso en Internet y cuando debería estar durmiendo me la paso escribiendo, ¡que lio! XD

Yo detesto a Megumi. La chica se hace detestable a primera vista. Aparecerá dentro de poco y se sabrá que tiene que ver con Ryoga, de donde vino y como lo conoce (En eso creo que cualquier cosa es posible, hablando de Ryoga).

**Marip**Jajaja…tenía que publicarlo ese día o mi padre me mataba. Es que… con el pretexto de 'Debo publicar el siguiente cap…' entre a Internet todo el día. Asi como lo oyen. ¡Todo el bendito día! Juro que ha sido el MEJOR de mi vida! n.n

**scooky**No, por ahora no puedo poner mucho por como esta Ryoma aun no. Que aclare las cosas y pondré mas. En este cap hubo algo mas, me parece. La obra…ya la tenía en mente… y ya tengo en mente el final muajajaja!

**tere-chan**Je, si, pero se me hace lindo que lo diga con voz baja y con cara de no querer decirlo…

**javiisi: **No he visto todavía tu blog…¡Demonios! Tengo muuucho que hacer, mis queridos progenitores me han puesto de condición para ir a jugar (y ganar por supuesto) a mi hermanito en frontón, terminar el &$ libro de ejercicios de matemática y física. Digo yo, ellos creen que voy a terminar como 80 ejercicios de física al instante sin contar los demás de matemáticas! Eso es crueldad!

**KIT Ying Yang**Gracias Norma, publicare BoF cuando termine al menos el primer cap…todavía no estoy segura si hacerlo después de terminar Aniki, o si en lugar eso publicar el AU que tengo pensado…¡No lo se! ToT

**anni-fer**Graciass! n.n

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**O.o ¿Momo y Kaoru? Woah! No lo imagino, aunque siempre me han recordado a Ren Tao y Horo-Horo (Hoto! XD).

**Arashi Shinomori**Yo no puedo con los peluches…¡Me paro pinchando con la aguja y de pura rabia la termino botando a la basura! ToT demo, gracias por la idea! Sou-kun! ¡LO ADORO!

Soujiro: nn Ohayou, Arashi-chan!

Voy a morir T.T, es taaaan lindo aunque ya no supe que hizo de su vida luego de que Kenshin (Oro!) lo venciese…solo imagino que encontró la respuesta y fue feliz como se merecía. Yo…de que me gusten las fiestas…no mucho! Y eso es en lo único que concuerdo con mi hermano (Aparte de que el brócoli debería ser liquidado y que Nadal es el mejor!) que para que te rías un rato te voy a contar que una vez en un quinceañero, sus amigos aburridos salieron fuera donde había césped (se hizo en un club) y uno dijo 'Oye, seria bien chévere si pudiésemos jugar', otro dijo: 'Si…pero nadie tiene pelota' Tengo que decir que todos estaban en terno. Y como el fútbol ameritaba que usaran esa cosa llamada cerebro, fueron a las cocinas y cogieron una de las botellas de plástico que había por ahí, se quitaron los sacos, tiraron a un lado sus corbatas y con la camisa afuera empezaron a jugar. Cuando me lo contó no pude evitar reírme. Yo no llego a tales extremos, solo que lo único que me gusta de las fiestas es estar con mis amigos, y que sean casuales. Si tengo que ir en vestido y con un peinado con laca hasta para hartarse, entonces ahí si soy capaz de ponerme a jugar. Recuerdo claramente que en mi fiesta de promoción, todas nos quitamos los zapatos (la mayoría llevaba tacos) y los tiramos debajo de las mesas.

**Punxy: **Seh, el evento es algo asi, al primer año le toca hacer una obra, a cargo de la maestra de teatro (que suertudos), al segundo año le toca un baile a cargo de la profesora de historia, el tercer año le toca hacer canto e instrumental (a cargo del profesor de física), los demás años les tocara algo diferente y siempre por sorteo.

**Kisumo-chan**El significado de las palabras…jejeje, olvide hacerlo Kisumu-chan, n.n Aquí les va.

Daijobou des ka: Estas bien?

Daijobou: Estoy bien.

Yo quiero una gorra también!

Gracias por sus comentarios no duden en que los leo…y si desean aportar ideas (como la del gatito, gracias Arashi!) encantada. Por cierto, la página principal de Somos Ponta fue hecha en su TOTALIDAD (Y gratis, jejeje) por Mari2410. Muchas muchas gracias!

**Próximo Cáp.: ¡Bu!**

¡Ryoma príncipe! Primer Ataque de Momo y Ryoga.

**¡Gracias, besos y demás!**


	10. ¡Bu!

N/A: Este capitulo introduce a dos lindos chicos, que aparecen en la serie… (uno en los OVAs) y quizás les agrade uno mas que el otro…

Ryoga: ¿Otros? ¡Pero si aquí ya no hay espacio! (mirando a Soujiro)

Ryoma: Aquí no, en la historia, baka…

Ryoga: Ah… no era por ofender, Seta-san.

Soujiro: No importa nn

¿Por qué yo? Ù.u

Ryoga: ¿Me toca? (Yo asiento) ¡Oi, Oi! A la autora de este fic no le pertenece PoT, porque sino nos hubiese dado algo mas que agua y pan en estas ultimas semanas T.T (HELP!)

¬¬ Damn! A la siguiente la hago yo…

**Aniki!**

**¡Bu!**

- ¡Ryoma, despierta!-

Una voz femenina suspiró en esa mañana soleada. Nanako estaba en la habitación donde Ryoga y Ryoma dormían profundamente, tratando de levantar a Ryoma.

- Hmmm…-

Ryoma tenía la cabeza oculta en la almohada, Karupin no dormía con él. La peliazul busco con los ojos al minino, mas no se encontraba rastros de el en la cama de Ryoma. El muchacho hizo un movimiento para alcanzar el despertador sin notar aparentemente a su prima.

Cerró los ojos hasta que solo fueron dos rejillas y enfoco todo lo que pudo su mirada cansada en los números del despertador. Era tarde.

Se levanto de un salto, prácticamente tirando el aparato en el aparador, cuando vio a su prima y le pregunto que hacia.

- Busco a Karupin, ¿Dormiste ayer con el, Ryoma?-

- Siempre lo hago- dijo Ryoma buscando también al gato, llamándolo.

Un maullido se escuchó como de lejos. Ryoma bajó los ojos ambar hacia el futon donde su hermano dormía tapado hasta la cabeza y con solo un brazo fuera de la frazada, respirando lentamente.

- ¿Karupin?-

El gato estaba hecho un bulto al lado de Ryoga, y maulló al escuchar el llamado de su dueño.

Nanako se agachó para sacarlo sin que Ryoga se diese cuenta, pero era muy tarde, el muchacho despertó en cuanto Karupin incrementaba su maullido, tiró la frazada a un lado, se desperezó y...

Vio a Karupin a los ojos.

- Meow-

Ryoga parecía petrificado.

- ¿Ryoga…?-

Lo estaba. Sus ojos violetas no se movían y permanecían fijos en los azules de Karupin, su cerebro trataba de asimilar que había dormido con él…

Hasta que estalló.

- ¡¡ALEJEN ESTE GATO DE MI FUTON!-

Ryoma al instante haló a su mascota, rizándose ésta en el pecho de su amo, Ryoga por otro lado había extendido ambas manos como queriendo alejar alguna catástrofe de el, después fue derecho a tomar un baño.

Nanako sonrió con comprensión, porque a pesar de tener más o menos la misma edad que Ryoga, solo era dos años mayor, parecía mucho mas madura que ambos Echizen. Se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¡Ya esta listo el desayuno!- dijo, quitándose el mandil, misteriosamente en la casa habían aparecido un par que jamás había visto Rinko ahí, y sentándose en la mesa a esperar a Ryoga y su hermano.

Ryoga salio del baño, solo con una toalla envolviéndole la parte inferior, aun molesto por la intromisión del gatito en su cama.

Nanako volteo a ver al muchacho.

- Eh-

- ¡¡¡KYYYAAAAAA!- gritó Nanako tapándose la cara con una de las manos y con la otra haciendo movimientos histéricos.

- ¡Lo siento, Nanako!- dijo Ryoga al instante, entrando al baño nuevamente.

Ryoma salió, curioso por saber que eran aquellos ruidos, y vio a Nanako completamente roja lavando los platos y a su hermano no se le veía por ningún lado.

- Chibi-suke…- llamó Ryoga, solo estaba su cabeza fuera del baño.

- ¿Qué?-

- ¡Pásame una toalla, pronto!-

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- dijo el otro, con tono desdeñoso.

- No te hagas de rogar, Chibi-suke…¡Por favor!-

- Humm…-

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Ryoga con tono suplicante.

- El domingo vamos a jugar en las canchas callejeras- dijo Ryoma cerrando los ojos.

- Deacuerdo, deacuerdo… ¿Me puedes pasar ahora la toalla?-

Ryoma poso sus ojos al lado de la puerta de baño y allí, colgadas, había por lo menos cuatro toallas grandes. Le pasó una.

- ¿Qué te costaba decirme que allí habían?- dijo Ryoga en cuanto salio del baño.

El príncipe se encogió de hombros, sentándose en la mesa y devorando una tostada.

Ryoga salió del dormitorio, con el cabello negro verdoso brillante por el agua y con un polo sin mangas blanco, un pantalón corto negro y zapatillas blancas.

Ryoma alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué?- dijo de forma casi incomprensible Ryoga pues estaba comiendo una tostada.

- Nada-

El mayor no hizo mucho caso de eso, aunque luego de terminar dijo como si pensara en voz alta que fue una buena idea dejar que su madre administrase parte del dinero ahorrado, prueba de ello estaba la ropa que compró para el.

- Solo tienes ropa de color oscuro- señaló Ryoma que pese a lo distraído no era ningún idiota para no darse cuenta que Ryoga solo usaba polos o verdes o azules o negros. Ninguno blanco.

- Si, pero eso no significa que no me guste usar algo nuevo de vez en cuando-

Nanako no dijo nada, despidió a Ryoma y a Ryoga con automatismo, sin siquiera reparar en que Ryoma olvidaba el almuerzo que le había preparado en la mesa.

Momo seguramente pasó hace mucho, recordemos que ya era tarde, por esa razón Ryoga acompañaba al pequeño al colegio.

-…y luego… ¿No lo imaginas, Chibi-suke? ¡Mueren todos menos la arqueóloga! Fue tan extraño…y lo más increíble fue que no solo no murió sino que la hicieron parte de su raza…-

Ryoma asintió distraídamente.

- Fue una buena película… ¿Sabes que quiero hacer? Comprar una computadora, para que cada vez que venga aquí tenga donde hacer los trabajos…- Ryoma pensó que lo ultimo que haría Ryoga en la maquina seria hacer trabajos-… y de paso navegar un poco…-

Se mantuvo silencioso, sumergiéndose en su ensoñación.

- Ah, se me ocurren miles de cosas para hacer en una computadora…- dijo, Ryoma bufó con ironía.

Las computadoras eran aburridas, ni siquiera la necesitaba para hacer trabajos, ya que en el colegio había y los hacían ahí.

- ¿Qué, también eso te parece aburrido?- dijo Ryoga con el tono de 'Debí suponerlo' que molestó tremendamente a Ryoma porque era verdad.

- No necesitamos una computadora en casa-

- ¡Oi, Oi! ¡Claro que si! Puedo bajar películas, música…- Ryoma hizo nuevamente el sonido de sarcasmo-… hablar con amigos de la universidad…- antes que Ryoma dijese algo-…gratis, obviamente pagando algo cada mes… ¡Pero vale la pena!-

El tenista dejo que su silencio hablase.

- Je, pareces un viejo aburrido…no todo lo nuevo es malo, Chibi-suke!-

'¿Qué?' la frase lo dejó paralizado por un segundo, haciendo que recuperase la movilidad para no parecer demasiado sospechoso.

¿Se refería Ryoga a la computadora o a algo más?

Momo estaba ya en su aula cuando Ryoma recién llegaba, tratando de partir un pedazo de pan y comérselo antes que entrase el profesor.

O profesora.

- Buenos días, estudiantes- dijo la profesora, viendo a sus alumnos con detenimiento- Se preguntaran que hago aquí cuando hoy no les toca Historia, solo he venido a avisarles que este año hará un baile para el evento del colegio, y quiero advertirles que todos tendrán que hacer algo, asi que tomare dos horas para evaluar a cada uno y escoger a quienes bailaran como parejas centrales.

Momoshiro sonrió con entusiasmo.

Todo el salón se reunió en la sala de gimnasia, donde también estaba el resto del año.

Incluido Kaoru.

- ¿También vas a bailar, Mamushi?- pregunto Momo acercándose al de la bandana.

- Fssshh…-

- _¡Kaidoh Kaoru!- _llamó la profesora.

Los dos únicos intentos de Kaoru fueron un verdadero desastre. El chico no se movía nada, y Momoshiro sintió autentica pena por el.

En el turno de Momoshiro, lo hizo lo mejor que pudo y tal vez por eso quedo como uno de los principales, en el caso de las chicas la cosa era distinta. Eran tan buenas todas que parecía una odisea encontrar a las indicadas.

Aun asi, aunque fuese increíble de creer no se encontraba al último que completarían las cuatro parejas principales.

Kaidoh se quedó luego que todos saliesen, como Momo esperaba que le dijeran quien seria su pareja de baile, se quedo también.

Kaoru salió luego de un rato de hablar con la mujer, que de vez en cuando arqueaba las cejas y asentía.

En otro salón la elección ya estaba hecha.

Toc-Toc

- Echizen, tarde otra vez- dijo el maestro, viendo de pies a cabeza al recién llegado, que solo hizo un mohín gracioso antes de entrar al salón.

- Echizen…- probó nuevamente el docente, rodando sus ojos.

- ¿Hm?-

- ¿No recuerda que día es hoy?-

- Jueves- respondió cortante.

El profesor suspiro contando hasta diez mentalmente. '¿Por qué yo?'- No Echizen…-

- ¿No?- dijo Ryoma con una ceja arqueada.

- Hoy es Jueves, sí, pero hoy también era el sorteo para los papeles de la obra-

- ¿Obra?-

'Debo pedir seriamente un aumento' dijo el profesor masajeándose las sienes.

- Si Echizen, obra. Y como has quedado ultimo… serás el…- Mira la lista ya hecha-… ¡Que interesante! ¡Serás…!

¡PLOM!

La puerta de la azotea tuvo que pagar caro la furia de Ryoma que la cerró con mayor fuerza que la habitual.

Se sentó, apretando la mandíbula como si desease emplearla para despedazar a alguien.

¡Rayos!

¡¿Qué le costaba levantarse ALGO temprano para ese estupido sorteo!

¡Lo hubiese hecho si hubiese sabido que había uno! ¿Cuándo lo dijo el profesor? El nunca escucho sobre ese sorteo y MUCHO MENOS de esa obra…

A menos…

Miró a su alrededor.

- ¡Demonios!- dijo en voz baja pero con enojo. ¡Entonces el profesor si lo había dicho solo que el no supo nada porque estaba ahí durmiendo!

Perfecto.

Con dormir se había ganado ser el protagonista de esa obra.

Un príncipe, ni más ni menos.

- ¡Argh!- gruñó.

Kaoru caminaba rápidamente, entro a un aula y verifico tres veces el número, sin saberlo, Momoshiro lo seguía de cerca.

La profesora de Historia estaba de pie junto a una de las ventanas.

- Bien, ¿Esta listo?-

Kaoru asintió con vergüenza.

Momo salió de ahí con los ojos como platos. Lo que había ido a hacer Kaidoh ahí era bailar, pedía una segunda oportunidad. Y lo hizo muy bien, tanto que la profesora lo puso como principal.

- Tampoco es tan difícil- En efecto, el baile no era difícil, solo unos cuantos pasos y listo. Nada más. Sino ninguno de los chicos hubiese bailado nada delante de las chicas.

Eiji, Syusuke, Oishi, Inui, Kawamura y Tezuka también habían estado en una 'audición', su año tenia que hacer Canto e Instrumental, y dividieron en dos grupos a los chicos.

Fuji dijo al instante que sabía tocar la flauta.

Eiji probó con el Canto y el profesor lo escogió en seguida.

Oishi fue escogido para los que tocaban viola.

Inui manejaría las luces junto a otro compañero.

Kawamura una de las trompetas.

¿Y qué con Tezuka?

Con él fue más difícil, sabia manejar cada uno de los instrumentos y con gran maestría.

Finalmente decidieron que faltaba uno en los violines y lo mandaron a hacer el solo de la noche. El capitán asintió y aseguro que se lo aprendería y que no debían preocuparse.

Asi era Tezuka, pensaron todos cuando se dirigían a las canchas no sin admiración y una pizca de envidia, responsable y decidido. Un líder nato.

- Fuji- dijo, y el de cabellos marrones acelero el paso para alcanzarlo.

- ¿Si, Tezuka?-

- Dile a la entrenadora que hoy no iremos ni Oishi ni yo- dijo en con monotonía.

- Deacuerdo- respondió el sonriente muchacho, sin preguntar porque y con aire distraído que no iba con su naturaleza- ¿Puedo retirarme un poco antes que terminen las practicas? Es sobre lo que hablamos antes…- dijo Syusuke abriendo los ojos y con voz tan discreta que nadie escucho nada.

El buchou asintió pero dijo con severidad que los días en que estuviese 'libre' tendría que hacer el doble del entrenamiento.

El prodigio estuvo deacuerdo nuevamente.

En cuanto llegaron a las canchas Kunimitsu dio una rápida ojeada al lugar y al ver que ellos llegaron primero, dijo a los demás que se ausentaría con Oishi y que esperaba que eso no fuese causa de holgazanería. Y fue Oishi con quien se retiro.

- Aun no entiendo porque debemos ir a la clínica hoy, Tezuka- dijo el sub capitán con el ceño fruncido- Tu brazo…-

- No vamos a la clínica, sino a la Biblioteca- dijo el otro con una pizca de malestar.

- ¿Biblioteca? No tenemos trabajos que entregar, solo ese evento y no necesitas ir a investigar para aprender tu solo…Tezuka, ¿Qué sucede?-

Había advertido cierta incomodidad en él, podía ser que imaginaba cosas, podía ser… pero aquel rasgo ajeno en el rostro de Tezuka lo advirtió también el día anterior, cuando se retiraban caminando hacia la estación.

- No me sucede nada- abdujo cortante. Oishi se sintió intimidado y no habló más.

Ahora la hipótesis se convertía en algo más real, ayer… ¿Qué había sucedido ayer?

No estaban yendo a la biblioteca del colegio, sino a la del centro y para eso tenían que ir a la estación.

¡Esperen un minuto!

Tezuka miró un rato a Oishi de reojo, quien ahora estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta y con una expresión de haber visto un fantasma.

Antes que el capitán dijese algo se repuso, y sumido en sus pensamientos subió al metro.

'Tal vez es por Tatsuki, tal vez esté asi por lo que pasó y por no remediarlo, pero hablamos de Tezuka…Hace tres años de eso, y no había mostrado alguna señal de que le importase la situación hasta ahora ni siquiera cuando ella dejó el club de tennis antes de las semifinales femeninas…a pesar de eso tampoco le dijo a nadie ni a Eiji del porqué. Puede que se sienta algo culpable, si…éramos muy jóvenes en ese tiempo y a lo mejor fue muy pronto para…'

- Oishi-

- ¿Eh?-

- Ya llegamos-

En Seigaku las cosas se iban CALENNNTAAAANNNDDDOOO!

- ¡¡¡QUEEEMMAAATEEEE!-

- ¡Kawamura-sempai!- gritó con horror el que practicaba con él, arrodillándose y temiendo que la raqueta del tenista fuese a caer en su cabeza.

- Terminó, Kawamura gana- La entrenadora va hacia el otro muchacho que oraba ya por su vida- Vamos levántate ya, no ha pasado nada-

No, pero con Kawamura en ese estado cualquier cosa podría suceder.

Ryoga estaba ahí como siempre, no se había cambiado de ropa para ir a Seigaku y luego de dejar a Ryoma fue hacia las maquinas.

Sakuno también estaba allí y hablaba con Ryoga quien trataba de sacarle algo de información de la obra.

Lamentablemente descubrió que no era la protagonista.

- Soy suplente de la protagonista…- dijo con pena- Y mientras soy un árbol-

Ryoga arqueo las cejas con compasión- Es una lastima, yo creo que lo hubiese hecho muy bien-

- ¿En…en serio?- dijo Sakuno con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

- Claro, ¿Por qué no lo haría?-

Millones de razones se le ocurrieron a Sakuno pero no dijo ninguna.

- ¿Y sabe quien es el príncipe?-

- Iie- dijo ella negando con la cabeza- Pero no es ninguno de mi aula-

Tomoka, que recién llegaba soltó un grito de alegría que asusto a todos y se abalanzo sobre Ryoga cogiendolo del brazo.

Tatsuki llegaba también, y se coloco a nos metros alejada de Ryoga, busco con la mirada a alguien conteniendo la respiración y al notar que no estaba su pulso se normalizó.

'Porque no habrá venido…¿Me reconoció? ¿No vino porque yo estoy viniendo?' dijo y una punzada hizo que una mueca apareciese en su rostro. 'Esto es estupido, ya no, fue hace mucho tiempo y ya ni me importa'.

Vio a cada uno de los titulares, su hermano como siempre haciendo sus acrobacias, Takashi sosteniendo su raqueta amarilla y con el cambio de personalidad a flor de piel, Momoshiro contra Ryoma…

Inmediatamente miro hacia Sakuno, y se alegró de haberse equivocado, puesto que aunque ni Ryoma ni Sakuno lo supiesen, el príncipe echaba vistazos a la muchacha de trenzas y fruncía un poco el ceño al verla con su hermano.

¿A eso se refería Ryoga? ¿Noto el interés de su hermano con esas miradas?

Observo a los demás titulares. Y escuchó un ¡Oh' entre los presentes, seguido por '¡Ha hecho el tiro de a golondrina!' he inmediatamente supo de quien hablaban.

'Bonitos ojos…bonito cabello...bonita sonrisa…'

Uh, si que es guapo.

Frunció el ceño.

¡Eso, sigue Tatsuki! ¡Enamórate de cada tenista que veas! ¡Anda, solo te faltan las demás escuelas!

Fuji Syusuke, el prodigio, le devolvió la mirada cuando notó que ella lo miraba.

'¡Ah genial!'

Un momento…

¡Esta dejando sus cosas!

¿Viene hacia acá?

¡Si, viene!

- ¿Uh?- dijo, viendo a Syusuke a solo unos metros- ¿Fuji, que sucede? ¿No deberías seguir con el entrenamiento?

- Nada, Kikumaru-chan, debo salir- dijo el de ojos azules con desenvoltura y la sonrisa eterna.

- Oh, eso no le va a gustar nada a la entrenadora- dijo ella, con ironía, viendo directamente a los ojos celestes de Fuji.

- He hablado con Tezuka ya, hasta luego…Kikumaru-chan-

Tatsuki se quedo por un rato pensativa, ¿Había mencionado a Tezuka apropósito? No, Fuji no sabía nada, ¿Y si Tezuka o quizás Oishi le contó?

- Voy a tener que hablar con Oishi- se dijo antes de volver la mirada hacia su hermano.

- ¿Suki-chan?- dijo una voz, haciendo que la pelirroja saltase de sorpresa y de enojo.

- ¡ECHIZEN!- grito al reconocer la voz.

- ¿Qué?- respondió el muchacho a su lado.

PLOM!

- ¡Eso es para que otra vez avises cuando estés cerca!-

Ryoga cogio con ambas manos su cabeza que empezaba a dar vueltas por el golpe, Tatsuki lo miraba con verdadera furia.

¿Qué había hecho él? ¡Solo la saludaba!

- Ya casi terminan las practicas, ¿podrían ambos guardar silencio?- dijo la entrenadora dentro de las canchas.

Los dos jóvenes dijeron al mismo tiempo 'Claro, si perdón…', Ryuzaki-sensei rió como acostumbraba y añadió que ya pronto tendrían tiempo de sobra para fastidiar a sus hermanos.

En efecto, los entrenamientos ya terminaban y se notaba un buen ánimo por parte de todos al a) no tener a Tezuka presente y a sus 'Veinte vueltas' b) que al fin Echizen terminase las prácticas con ellos y no solo hiciese media hora.

Ryoma también estaba contento por eso, el medico había dicho al principio que solo serian tres días, y terminaron siendo cinco, solo para asegurarse, asi que ya comprenderán porque respondía con tanta energía los saques de Momo .

Con esto Ryoma aprendió una gran lección, lluvia con tennis no son una buena combinación.

- ¡Dan-kun!-

El pequeño conocido como Dan Taichi de Yamabuki y amigo, lo más cercano al menos, de Akutsu Jin, entro corriendo a las canchas.

- ¿¡Otra vez TU aquí?- dijo con enojo Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo fruncieron el ceño.

- Solo estás celoso de que te ha ganado, Horio-kun-

- ¡No es cierto, le ganaría si jugásemos de nuevo!-

- Si, si claro…-

Dan sonreía tímidamente con pena, aun llevaba el gorro blanco que había comprado para parecerse a Ryoma, y lo estaba acomodando para que no le tapase la vista, cuando sus ojos marrones se posan en una visitante desconocida.

El muchacho no sabía mucho de chicas, mejor seria decir nada, pero había algo en esa joven pelirroja cruzada de brazos que no pudo apartarla de su vista. Tenia un no se qué que indicaba poder, algo que solo había visto en la mirada de Echizen-kun y de Akutsu-sempai, y que ahora observaba en la figura de ella.

'¡Es muy bonita, desu!'

- ¿Quién es ella, desu?- preguntó Dan levantando su gorra ligeramente, sin dejar de mirar a la joven pelirroja.

- Es la hermana de Eiji-sempai- dijo Kachiro- Ha estado viniendo últimamente-

- ¿Hermana…de…Eiji-sempai?- dijo, fijando su mirada en el pelirrojo acróbata que ahora jugaba con Oishi.

- Hai-

- Es amiga de Ryoga-kun, ¿No, Kachiro?- pregunto Katsuo, y el mas bajo asintió.

- ¿Quién es Ryoga-kun, desu?-

- Es el hermano mayor de Ryoma- dijo Kachiro, el de la gorra no ocultó su sorpresa.

- ¿Echizen-kun tiene un hermano, desu?- dijo el niño con asombro pintado en el rostro.

- Hai- y señalaron al susodicho.

Dan estuvo mucho tiempo viendo como la muchacha hablaba con un joven alto, ¡Alto, de cabello verdoso y de ropa deportiva negra, era muy parecido a Echizen-kun y sin embargo diferente con esa sonrisa que llevaba.

- ¡Oigan ustedes, dejen de conversar y levanten esas pelotas!-

Kachiro, Dan y Katsuo empezaron a levantarlas. El de Yamabuki no dejaba de mirar aunque sea de un vistazo a la muchacha pelirroja y el rubor se incrementaba.

- Ne, Dan-kun…si desea hablarle debería hacerlo- dijo Kachiro, notando las persistentes miradas del peliazul.

- ¿Yo, desu?- dijo él dejando caer las pelotas, como si el otro le hubiese sugerido cometer una barbaridad.

- ¡Hai, no te va a morder!-

Y lo fueron empujando hacia la muchacha, en el preciso instante en que Ryoma salía de las canchas hacia los grifos y Ryoga lo seguía, pasando por el lado de Dan.

- ¿Uh, hola?- dijo Tatsuki, al notar a los tres chicos al lado de ella.

- ¡Hola, Kikumaru-san!- saludaron los dos a coro.

Dan no podía hablar por mas que trataba.

Tatsuki arqueo una ceja, acercándose a Taichi- ¿Esta bien su amigo?-

Dan se alejo bruscamente, con la cara completamente roja.

- ¡Quiere hablar con usted, Kikumaru-san!-

La pelirroja, sorprendida, habla ahora al muchacho- ¿Eso es cierto? Tu no estudias aquí, ¿verdad?-

Dan niega con fuerza la cabeza.

- Yo tampoco- risas- ¿Has venido a practicar?-

- H…hai- dijo apenas, pensando en que tenía una bonita sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

- D…Da…Dan Taichi, desu- dijo bajando el rostro.

- ¿Dan Taichi, uh?-

- Hai, desu!-

' ¡Es adorable!' se dijo Tatsuki recordando a su hermano, cuando era mas pequeño que ella, correteando y jugando a imitar gatitos.

_Onee-chan, nyah!_

_¡Eiji!_

Kachiro y Katsuo se despidieron, las practicas ya había acabado, con el propósito de dejar solos a Dan y a Tatsuki.

- ¿Tienes hermanos aquí?- preguntó Tatsuki caminando hacia la entrada de las canchas, en donde ya todos los titulares esperaban listos para irse. Ryoga y Sakuno también estaban ahí.

- Iie-

- Yo si, mi hermano es el pelirrojo que esta fastidiando a todos, ¡hey, Eiji!-

Eiji, que había estado convenciendo a todos para ir a ver una película, volteo riendo aún.

- ¡Vamos a ir a comprar hamburguesas, onee-chan y luego iremos al cine!- dijo el muchacho con emoción apenas contenida- ¿Quieres venir?

- ¿Justo ahora?-

Ahora él se encoje de hombros- Si quieres nos das alcance en las Hamburguesas-

- ¿Y que cosa van a ver?-

Ahora fue Ryoga quien habló, con tono de burla y rodando sus ojos- Una película de terror-

Tatsuki se extraño mucho porque a Eiji no le gustaban ese genero de películas y porque además, si veía una lo hacia en compañía de Oishi.

Y Oishi no estaba.

- Es cierto… ¿Dónde esta Oishi?- pregunto la hermana de Eiji.

- Fue con Tezuka al hospital- dijo Momo con despreocupación.

- Ah- fue todo lo que dijo la pelirroja, sin dejar de ser observada por Ryoga y Dan. Aunque el primero lo hacia por ver su reacción ante el nombre del buchou y el otro por pura admiración.

Ryoma estaba a un lado, con Sakuno, ya había aceptado que iría a ver esa película, solo porque su vida dependía de ello. Eiji lo había abrazado con tal fuerza por el cuello que si decía que 'No' esa hubiese sido su última palabra.

Y, cortesía de Ryoga, también iría Sakuno, a pesar que ella había puesto toda la resistencia posible (al parecer no le gustaba las películas de terror), mas si algo sabia Ryoma muy bien de Ryoga es que tenia una gran capacidad de persuasión.

- Deacuerdo, Ryoga-kun- dijo la castaña como si aceptara por decisión propia la fatalidad que se le venia- Iré al cine-

Lo dijo con tanta pesadumbre que Ryoma se dijo con decisión que se sentaría a su lado para que no se asuste.

Gracias a todos los dioses existentes, Tomoka no podía ir, y se había marchado antes que terminasen las prácticas por una llamada urgente de sus padres de que debía ir inmediatamente a su casa a cuidar de sus gemelos hermanos.

- ¡No puede ser! Debo ir a mi casa…- dijo antes de irse, mirando llorosa a Ryoga y soltándolo un poco.

- No se preocupe, Osakada-chan, le contaremos que tal estuvo-

Ryoga no solía llamar a Tomoka por su nombre, tenia algo de temor sobre lo que pasaría si lo hiciese. Porque, a pesar que Tomoka solo conocía a Ryoga hace solo un día lo llamaba por su nombre y no tenia reparos en lanzarse sobre él cada vez que podía, darle mayor confianza seria suicidio, en opinión de Ryoga.

Asi que los que estaban listos para ir eran Momoshiro, feliz de una salida en grupo como equipo, Eiji, _extrañamente_ feliz, Inui, libreta en mano, Kawamura, también animado, Ryoga, con el ánimo habitual, Ryoma, con el ceño fruncido, Sakuno, con cara de horror y…

- ¡No iré!- gritó un muchacho de pañuelo verde justo en el momento en que todos se preguntaban donde estaba.

- ¿Pero porque, Kaoru?-

- ¡Será divertido, nyah!-

- No importa si tienes miedo- preguntó aparentemente inocente Inui.

- ¡No tengo miedo!-

- ¡Ah bien! Entonces iremos-

Nada pudo hacer el Mamushi para safarse de esa. Suspiro mirando con rencor a Sadaharu.

- Un momento, ¿Y Syusuke?-

Tatsuki recordó que lo había visto irse en el instante en que terminó las prácticas y que no se quedo mas como los otros.

- Esta muy extraño…- pensó Inui en voz alta.

- ¿No andará por malos pasos, nyah?- dijo Eiji con dramatismo.

- Hace unos días me encontré con Yumiko-san, su hermana y me dijo si las prácticas se habían extendido porque su hermano ya no estaba en casa sino hasta muy noche y que eso ha sucedido como siete veces…- intervino Kawamura.

Minuto de silencio por quien sabe que cosas hace Syusuke por las tardes.

- Parece que solo seremos nosotros, sin el capitán- Todos pensaron que auque el capitán estuviese ahí preferiría miles de veces estar en su casa cuidando sus plantas a otra cosa, incluso Tatsuki (Aunque con sarcasmo)- Sin Fuji-sempai y sin Oishi…- dijo Momo, contando a todos.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos yendo, eh?-

Los chicos asintieron.

- ¡La esperamos en las Hamburguesas, Suki-chan!- grito Ryoga, dirigiéndose al lado opuesto con los titulares y Sakuno.

Dan abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sintió muy mal al escuchar nuevamente el 'Suki-chan' retumbar en su cabeza.

'Deben ser muy amigos…Si no son mas que eso', pensó el muchachito con tristeza y bajando gradualmente la mirada.

Tatsuki no había notado el estado del niño y mientras caminaban no dijo nada sobre Ryoga.

- ¿Quieres comer un helado? ¡Yo invito!-

Esta bien, esta bien. Tatsuki sabía que estaba siendo demasiado blanda con el chico, ¿pero que esperan? ¡Si es tan lindo! Y quien sabe…dentro de unos años hasta puede que deje de ser solo 'lindo' y pase a otro nivel…

¡Oh!

¡Tatsuki hentai!

La muchacha agito vigorosamente su cabeza, Dan la mira extrañado.

- ¿Esta bien, Kikumaru-san?-

- Si si, llámame solo Tatsuki, ¿deacuerdo?-

- Uh…esta bien, desu!-

Tatsuki no sabia que era la primera chica 'cercana' a Dan, la experiencia de Taichi se reducía a CERO y es por eso que él se sintió inmensamente feliz al oír que ella le decía que la llamase por su nombre.

'¡Si Akutsu-sempai se entera!'

No queremos saber que pasará si eso ocurre.

Fueron a comprar un helado y mientras los preparaban, se sentaron en una de las mesas. Dan no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo con tantas parejas alrededor.

- Uh, antes no habían tantas parejas en este sitio- dijo Tatsuki antes de sentarse, frunciendo el ceño.

El menor no sabia que hacer, asi que tomó una gran bocanada de aire y con gesto decisivo le iba a preguntar a Tatsuki si practicaba tennis cuando ella le dice en el mismo momento porque quiere practicar tennis en Seigaku y no en su colegio.

- Seigaku tiene un buen club de tennis, desu!-

Dan llevaba el gorro blanco aun en la cabeza, pero se sintió tan desubicado cuando ahí nadie tenia nada encima por lo que se lo quitó y dejo al descubierto la banda verde de Jin.

- Bonita banda-

- Arigatou Tatsuki-chan, desu!-

La banda cae en ese mismo instante cubriendo uno de los ojos marrones de Dan.

- ¡Oi!-

En otro lugar, más específicamente, donde estaban los queridos titulares de Seigaku...

Los pobres meseros habían llevado toneladas industriales de hamburguesas para la mesa de los muchachos. Sakuno apenas y terminaba la primera y la mayoría de los chicos ya iba por la quinta.

- ¡Esto apenas me ha llenado, disculpe!- Ningún mozo le hace caso- ¡Disculpe!

Un pobre empleado que pasaba por ahí se detuvo, con miedo.

- ¡Otras siete mas y…! ¿Ryuzaki-chan, desea otra hamburguesa?- pregunto Momo con cordialidad, a lo que la muchacha negó con una gran gota en la cabeza.

- ¡Ah cierto, cuatro que sean triples, por favor!- dijo, haciendo caso al pedido de los hermanos Echizen, Eiji y Kawamura. El pedido del último se entiende porque aun sujetaba su raqueta amarilla.

- ¡Estoy que ardo!-

- ¡Alguien que le quite de una vez esa raqueta!-

Solo Inui se atrevió a acercarse, quitándole asi la raqueta.

- Gracias- cantaron todos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?-

Ryoga al notar la doble personalidad del castaño se acerca a Ryoma diciéndole en murmuros- Tus sempais son raros-

El hermano menor no pudo estar más deacuerdo.

Sakuno estaba al lado del príncipe y sonrió con timidez ante el comentario, Ryoga la miró y rió entre dientes, junto a Ryoma. La muchacha se le unió con una risita suave.

- ¡Hey, cuenten el chiste!-

Las miradas de los tres eran cómplices y rieron un poco más antes de volver a comer.

La puerta del restaurante se abrió dejando ver a Tatsuki con un rosa ligero en las mejillas por la carrera.

- ¿Me demore mucho?-

Eiji se levanto- No mucho, chicos, ella es mi hermana-

- Kikumaru Tatsuki, un placer conocerlos- dijo e hizo una rápida reverencia antes de sentarse y ver la devastación de las hamburguesas que había sobre la mesa.

Salieron todos, luego de pagar lo que correspondía y caminaron contando cosas del evento del colegio, Ryoma hizo un gruñido recordando su papel y mantuvo la boca cerrada hasta que llegaron.

El cine estaba dentro de un inmenso Mall, que en realidad daba honor a su lema…lo tenia todo.

Se acercaron a la boletería y pidieron nueve boletos, y cuando entraron al cine Ryoga se acerco a Tatsuki y le comentó que pensaba que se quedaría mas tiempo con su 'novio'.

- No seas idiota, Echizen. Podría ser mi hermano- dijo ella, adelantándose hacia los refrescos.

- Podría ser tu hijo- dijo riendo Echizen.

Tatsuki torció la boca con enojo, volviéndose enojada hacia Echizen y con el puño en el aire listo para ser usado.

- ¡Me estas diciendo vieja!-

La película seria dentro de una hora, tenían tiempo para ver un rato parte de las tiendas y volver a tiempo. Sakuno se separó del grupo un poco al ver una tienda de peluches, juguetes, agendas de las que abundan en los sitios como esos.

Ryoma la siguió en cuanto la vio que se alejaba.

- ¿Sucede algo, Ryoma-kun?- dijo Sakuno notando al tenista a su lado.

- Estoy aquí en el caso de que no sepas como volver y te pierdas- dijo, tratando de ser lo mas indiferente posible.

- ¡Gracias Ryo…!- Sakuno no se había dado cuenta que la puerta de la tienda se estaba abriendo, Ryoma la hala del brazo- ¡…oma-kun…!

Soltó de inmediato su brazo, caminando dentro de la tienda.

- Eres muy torpe-

La sonrisa de ella disminuye, sintiéndose más torpe de lo normal.

Entró a la tienda y lo primero que apareció en sus ojos fueron unos hermosos llaveros de gatitos. Uno en particular que era blanco y de ojos azules…

Se acerco con pasos rápidos hacia el escaparate.

'Esos ojos…' dijo al cogerlo' ¡Se parece al gato de Ryoma-kun!'

Y el dueño justamente observó eso al verlo en las manos de Sakuno.

- Karupin…-

La muchacha gira- ¿Karupin? ¿Asi se llama su gato, Ryoma-kun?-

El príncipe asiente.

Se quedan un rato en silencio, hasta que éste fue roto por Ryoma caminando hacia otro lado.

'Se esta aburriendo por mi culpa…' se dijo con pena la de trenzas, jugando con el llavero.

Estaba apunto de salir, aun con el llavero entre los dedos, cuando se da cuenta del objeto. Gira bruscamente, incluso casi cae, hasta toparse cara a cara con Ryoma, que la seguía aun.

Los ojos ambar brillaron con brillo profundo, ella, por mas que quería bajar la mirada no pudo, conciente de la fuerza magnética de esos ojos felinos y de la intensidad con que la miraban.

Instintivo o no, Ryoma avanzo muy seguro unos cuantos pasos mas cerca. Sakuno juraría que sentía sus latidos como estruendos.

Ella ya cerraba los ojos…

Ryoma escuchaba a su corazón queriéndose salirse del pecho.

- ¡Chibi-suke!-

¡ARGH!

Si Ryoga hubiese sido conciente del momento que había estropeado nunca se lo perdonaría.

- ¿Tanto se demoran? ¡Ya vamos a comprar!-

Ryoma pasó de lado sin hacer caso de lo que decía Ryoga. Lo que iba a pasar no era normal, estaba acercándose a Ryuzaki sin tener pleno sentido de estar haciéndolo pero con una urgencia de seguir caminando hacia ella.

Su mente se llenó de negativas y estupidas excusas. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, obligo a sus ojos a que se concentraran en cualquier punto.

Lamentablemente todo le recordaba a Ryuzaki y esos ojos cafés que jamás había visto tan de cerca.

¿Qué intentó hacer?

Si se lo preguntan ni siquiera el mismo lo sabía, ni Sakuno ni Ryoga. No sabia qué se proponía con acercarse a Sakuno cuando nunca lo había hecho y mucho menos había sentido anteriormente la necesidad de verla más de cerca, los separaban unas pulgadas… ¿Para que?

La curiosidad lo atacó con toda la fuerza de la que es posible, cuando la castaña cerró los ojos, sonrojándose al instante y adoptando una expresión expectante.

Ahí no se preguntó que era lo que hacia sino que ya no era conciente de sus acciones ni de nada, solo quería acercarse a ella y luego… ¿Qué? Eso lo pensaría después…

Hasta que escucho el grito alegre de Ryoga y todo regreso a su cabeza como de golpe.

Ryoga y Sakuno llegaban al grupo, cuando Ryoma ya había llegado. Sakuno bastante avergonzada y se cuido bastante para no estar cerca del tenista. Hace unos segundos que regresó a la tienda e iba a devolver el llavero de no ser porque la asistenta dijo que ya estaba pagado.

- ¿Pagado? Debe ser…debe ser un error, yo no lo he pagado…- dijo Sakuno intentando devolver el articulo.

La mujer le dio una sonrisa amable y respondió con dulzura- Lo pagó el joven con la gorra que te acompañaba-

Sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Gracias, señorita-

Aun asi no se atrevía a acercarse a Echizen, ni siquiera para agradecerle, estaba tan avergonzada…

El hermano mayor aparentemente no notó nada, no hizo ningún comentario y solo miraba con interés a Ryoma de vez en cuando.

- ¡Ya es hora!- dijo Eiji con entusiasmo desbordante y alzando un brazo, con una sonrisa gatuna- ¡Entremos, nyah!

Los demás lo siguieron, y al entrar vieron que no había muchos asientos vacíos, y que los únicos estaban en la hilera de dos en dos.

Asi que se debían sentar en parejas…

Lo que hizo que Ryoma recordase el terror de Sakuno ante la perspectiva de ver una película de miedo y su propósito de sentarse a su lado.

Inui le dijo a Kaoru que se sentasen juntos, mas el menor dijo que buscaría otro sitio, mas alejado de la pantalla. Eiji quiso estar al lado de su hermana sin embargo ella dijo que no quería que estuviese hablando costumbre que tenia el pelirrojo cuando estaba muy emocionado. Ryoga se quería sentar con Tatsuki y lo logró, porque en cuanto Eiji cambio de sitio, el aprovecho y se sentó al lado de ella.

Kawamura se sentó en un asiento doble al lado del de Inui, con Momoshiro, quien hizo un guiño a Ryoga señalando con la mirada a los únicos sin pareja, Ryoma y Sakuno.

- Ea, Chibi-suke, siéntate aquí- dijo apuntando con un brazo el asiento doble de al lado- Con Sakuno-chan-

Sakuno dudó y miró a Ryoma esperando a que dijese algo. Con el aspecto de cumplir algo por obligación, se sentó y miró con desgana la pantalla en donde pasaban varios cortos.

La muchacha le siguió después, temblando, sin saber si era por estar al lado de Ryoma o por la película.

- ¡Compraremos los snacks!- dijeron Momo y Kawamura, recogiendo los pedidos de todos los chicos.

- Yo quiero…una soda grande, unas palomitas medianas y…un par de chocolates…- los chicos se quedan viendo a Tatsuki como si fuese un bicho- … ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada…Kikumaru-chan… ¿Y tu, Ryoga?- dijo Momo, viendo al otro.

- Mmm…yo solo una soda mediana y unas palomitas pequeñas- dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

- ¿Echizen, que quieres?-

Ryoma dijo que unas palomitas y una soda, le importaba muy poco el precio solo dijo que consiguiese las mas grandes.

- Lo paga Ryoga- dijo para terminar, el aludido suspira sacando más dinero de su billetera.

Sakuno pidió una gaseosa mediana y unas palmitas del igual tamaño. Inui detrás de Ryoga, dijo que el tomaría de su propio jugo, Eiji hizo una mueca de asco a su lado y agregó que a él le compraran chocolates y el mas, MAS grande envase de palomitas.

- Ya regresamos- dijeron.

Los tres asientos estaban muy callados. Tatsuki parecía aun molesta con Ryoga y jugaba distraídamente con el cierre de su casaca.

- ¿Esta molesta, Suki-chan?-

Ella mira a otro lado cruzándose de brazos- Tú que crees-

- Que sí- dijo el muchacho sonriendo nervioso.

- Hum, ¡Que inteligente!- respondió ella traqueando los dedos con impaciencia.

- Mi madre no se dio cuenta de nada- dijo Ryoga viendo la pantalla reflejada en los ojos caramelo de 'Suki-chan'.

Ella, pensando que hablaba del asunto enojoso que inventó Ryoga sobre ser novios dijo con sarcasmo- Me alegra, pero como dijiste solo amigos, ¿Verdad, Echizen?-

El tono con que hizo salir esa frase era venenoso, sarcástico y con la boca curvada en una triste sonrisa.

Naturalmente Ryoga captó las primeras cosas y dejó de lado la tercera.

- Hablaba del desorden… pero ya que habló del tema…- Tatsuki mordió la parte inferior de su labio, enojada consigo misma-… gomen si dije que éramos amigos, tal vez no crees que sea asi…-

- No es eso- repuso ella, fría.

- ¿Entonces?-

- No lo se, Echizen…en serio que no lo se-

Ryoga, con el carácter fácil y sin complicaciones dio por terminada la cuestión, y en cambio apareció en su rostro la sonrisa más comprensiva, haciendo que ella se sonrojase furiosamente.

Ryoma, todo lo contrario a Ryoga en cuanto a comprensión se trata, aun seguía sumido en sus pensamientos sin notar los escalofríos de su acompañante.

Jugaba con sus dedos, miraba el techo…evitaba hacerlo con el tenista y buscaba que otras cosas poder observar…

- Es cierto, Ryoma-kun…gracias por el oso y…por el llavero…- dijo Sakuno de repente, queriendo hacer conversación.

- No fue nada- dijo el príncipe, ausente.

Los chicos llegaron cuando empezaba la película, con los snacks (bocaditos).

- ¡Que gran cola!- dijo Momo con gotitas de sudor por el rostro.

- Hay mucha gente a esta hora en el cine- dijo Kawamura con una sonrisa gentil y dándole a Sakuno su gaseosa y palomitas.- Por poco y nos quedamos sin gaseosa-

- Es verdad- dijo Momo, prácticamente arrojando la bebida de Echizen y sus palomitas sobre su dueño, y añade bajando la voz- Tuve que usar el ultimo recurso-

Todos preguntan cuál, mientras Kawamura ya está sentado.

- Le di la raqueta- dijo con una risita.

La película comenzó, y a cada segundo se hacia evidente que era de terror. Con letras góticas y en rojo sangre se presentó el titulo, que tampoco era nada estimulante.

Aun asi, Eiji estaba saltando en su asiento de emoción.

Momo ya terminaba la que seria sus segundas bebidas y palomitas, y solo habían pasado quince minutos.

Ryoma comía lentamente…

_Crash_

Que aburrido.

_Crash_

Que película más aburrida.

_Crash_

Podría haber usado ese tiempo para jugar un poco.

_Crash_

- ¿Uh?-

En SU envase de palomitas había además una mano que no era la suya.

- Eh…etto…-

La de Ryuzaki.

Se miraron por un instante, antes de quitar ambos sus manos respectivas y mirar hacia el lado opuesto.

- Gomen nasai, Ryoma-kun…-

- Para otra vez fíjate en donde… ¿Qué sucede?-

Sakuno había cerrado los ojos fuertemente cuando el estaba hablando, negó con la cabeza y dijo en voz baja si la escena en la que mataban a tres chicos descuartizándolos finalmente había pasado.

- Me parece que si-

Ella abrió uno de sus ojos fijándolo en la película en donde ahora se veían unos rosales y demás arbustos.

- ¿Tienes miedo de eso?-

La muchacha de trenzas bajó la mirada y sus ojos ahora estaban acuosos.

- No es real- dijo Ryoma tratando de que dejase esa mirada de miedo y de temblar.

- Hai, demo…se ve…tan…- Cerró los ojos nuevamente y con un leve chillido al verse en la pantalla escenas sangrientas.

'No debí aceptar venir, no debí aceptar venir, no debí aceptar venir…'

Algunas personas se giraron para callar a Ryuzaki, y se encontraron con la mirada gélida de Ryoma.

¿Qué podía hacer el príncipe del tennis para tranquilizar a esa muchacha?

- Ryuzaki…-

Puso una mano en su hombro.

- Ya se acabó-

La de trenzas gira con lentitud hacia la pantalla. Y para mala suerte eran ese tipo de escenas en las que parece ser que todo va bien y luego… ¡PAM! Aparece de la nada un ser con una sierra partiendo en dos a todos los que están ahí.

Asi mismo ocurrió aquí, Sakuno no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar asi que hundió su cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos en la primera cosa que estaba a su lado.

En Ryoma Echizen.

Estaba temblando, Ryoma lo notó en cuanto ella se oculto en su hombro, sus manos apretaban fuertemente su brazo y su cabello le hacia cosquillas en la barbilla.

Un grito se escucho al otro lado del cine seguido por varios 'Shuuu…'.

- ¡Tranquilos ahí!-

Echizen hace gala de la mirada que le dio Dios para callar a aquel inoportuno.

- Ya pasó, no deberías asustarte de eso-

Las manos de Sakuno se negaban a dejar la calidez del tenista, y sus ojos de lo fuertemente apretados que estaban no querían ya abrirse.

- Lo siento, Ryoma-kun, lo siento…-

Ryoma suspira, levemente y agradeciendo el que ella ya no tiemble.

- No te disculpes tanto-

¿Si Ryoga veía todo eso? ¡Claro que si! En todo lo que fue la película Sakuno no dejó el brazo de Ryoma abriendo los ojos de vez en cuando pero cerrándolos casi al mismo tiempo.

Eiji no se fijaba en nadie, estaba completamente estupefacto viendo la película, y el horror reemplazó el entusiasmo anterior.

Los créditos. THE END.

- No estuvo muy buena, mucha sangre- dijo Momo cuando salían- Cierto, ¿Alguien ha visto al Mamushi?-

- No- corearon todos.

- He visto mejores, me refiero a la película- dijo Ryoga con el índice levantado.

- Es lo mismo de siempre, tiene que haber una chica a la que deban desvestir y luego matar…- dijo Tatsuki subiendo el cierre de su casaca- Además de que Echizen no dejaba de coger mi bebida-

- Lo siento Suki-chan, siempre me equivocaba-

Todos rieron.

- Lo que si no entiendo y me vas a explicar es porque querías ver tanto esa película, no es muy buena y sin embargo tiene buenos efectos…- le pregunto Tatsuki a su hermano, este se encogió de hombros.

- Me dijeron que The Chocolates hicieron el soundtrack de la película y yo quería oírla-

The Chocolates y Eiji, Tatsuki debía admitir que desde que vio al grupillo ese de chicas cantantes su hermano se había vuelto fan inmediato de ellas.

Y hubiese hecho cualquier cosa con tal de verlas.

Cualquier cosa.

Hasta ver ese espectáculo de sangre y miembros cortados desparramados en escena y terminar seguramente traumado.

Nah, The Chocolates valen la pena.

- ¿Y en que momento cantaron? Yo solo escuche esa musiquita de miedo que ponen siempre en este tipo de películas- dijo Momo rascándose la cabeza, todos asintieron.

- En los créditos-

PLOP!

- ¡¿VINISTE SOLO A VER COMO CANTABAN EN LOS CREDITOS!- gritó Tatsuki haciendo centellear sus ojos con furia.

Eiji retrocedió ocultándose tras Ryoga.

- ¡Argh, todos ustedes son unos inmaduros!- Y con un resoplido se volteo dándole la espalda a todos y caminando…

Los chicos caminaron siguiéndola.

- Tal vez deberíamos ir un rato a ver las tiendas- dijo Ryoga.

La nieta de la entrenadora miraba los escaparates con asombro, eran tan coloridos y llamativos.

¡POK!

Las luces se fueron de pronto y por eso tropezó con la espalda de Ryoma quien iba delante suyo.

- Itai…- dijo Sakuno, llevando una mano a su nariz- ¿Qué paso?-

Ryoma no volteo y dijo con tono irónico- Se fueron las luces-

- Ah, que mala suerte…no podremos bajar por las escaleras eléctricas- dijo Momo, mirando alrededor, o tratando de ver entre la oscuridad.

- ¿No les recuerda esto a algo?- pregunto Eiji, temblando de repente.

- Es cierto…- dijo pensativamente Kawamura.

Inui se subió los lentes, aunque nadie podía verlo- Asi era como comenzó la escena del supermercado- respondió.

Silencio Sepulcral.

Risitas nerviosas.

- Por supuesto es solo…solo una película tonta…-

_Atención clientes de SUPER Mall, sentimos el corte de energía pero será solucionado en breve… _

- ¿Ven?- dijo Momo sonriendo aliviado.

_En cuanto…¡AH! ¿Qué rayos es eso?_

_No lo se...por favor…¡Suelta eso...!_

_¡No…!_

_¡Oh Dios mío!_

_¡NOOOOOOOO!_

Ok, eso no fue NADA estimulante.

- ¡Ah!- la gente comenzó a caminar muy rápido, dirigiéndose a las salidas, mas el no ver muy bien no ayudaba en nada. Tropezaban, empujaban…era un verdadero caos.

En la cabina donde estaban los responsables de la tragedia, la electricidad se había vuelto a ir asi que no pudieron enmendar el daño psicológico ( y en masa) que habían causado. Lo que realmente sucedió fue que uno de ellos entraba con una taza de café, tropezó con otro de sus compañeros y ¡Plaf! El liquido cayo en los controles, causando que varios tuviesen cortos circuitos.

- ¡Ahora nos van a comer! ¡Nos van a matar!- gritaba histérico Eiji dando pequeños saltos.

- ¡No nos van a matar! A menos que sean…estos idiotas que están que corren y no se fijan a donde van…- dijo Tatsuki golpeando a uno que la empujo hacia Momo.

Para momentos difíciles, Inui hace aparición.

- Es exactamente como sucede en la película-

…para empeorar la situación.

- Gracias Sadaharu- gruñó Momo.

- Una vez hubo un ataque asi de un maniaco…- Todos aguantaron la respiración-… apagó las luces y espero a que el pánico se apoderara de todos…y…- Siguen sin respirar-…y...los mataron a todos-

Eiji gritó.

- ¿Qué?- chilló Tatsuki.

- ¡Algo me agarró del hombro!-

- ¡Deacuerdo, esto ya no me gusta!-

Sakuno trataba de guiarse de Ryoma, mas no lo veía, pese a que estaba frente a ella.

- ¿…Ryoma-kun? ¿Ryoma-kun?- dijo, perdiéndose entre la gente alrededor y llamando al príncipe.

- Aquí estoy-

Ella suspiro mas tranquila, él estaba a su lado.

- Agárrate de mí o te perderás- dijo Ryoma, y la joven lo hizo, tomando entre sus dedos el brazo del muchacho.

- No veo a los demás- dijo ella, temblando ligeramente.

El tenista cierra los ojos, frunciendo el ceño- Es que no están aquí-

En otro piso quizás, lejos de ahí, los demás trataban de tranquilizar a Eiji y callar a Inui.

- ¿Ryoma? ¿Dónde esta Ryoma?- preguntó Momoshiro, mirando hacia todas partes- ¿Dónde esta Ryuzaki-chan?

El hermano mayor de Ryoma dijo con burla – Tal vez se 'perdieron'-

Tatsuki le dio un codazo- ¡No es tiempo para eso! Pueden perderse entre toda esta gente…-

- ¿Y que? Chibi-suke puede cuidarse muy bien y cuidar de Sakuno-

Ella resopla con exasperación- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que esta con Sakuno?-

- Le preguntare-

Saca el celular y…¡oh! Se hace la luz.

- Pudimos haber visto con tu celular, ¿Lo sabias?-

- Si, lo se- dijo Ryoga, marcando unos números- ¿Alo, Chibi-suke?-

- _¿Dónde están?-_

- _Ryoma-kun, allí esta la salida-_

CLIC.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué colgaste?-

- Esta con Sakuno-chan- dijo Ryoga cerrando el celular y poniéndolo en un bolsillo- Vamos, ya llegamos a una de las salidas-

'Este tipo es muy raro', dijo para si misma Tatsuki tomando a su hermano del brazo y siguiendo a la silueta de Ryoga.

El muchacho de la gorra blanca casi arroja el celular lejos- Colgó-

- Ya casi estamos en la salida, Ryoma-kun-

Ryoma suspiró.

Salieron.

- Ryuzaki-

- ¿Si, Ryoma-kun?-

Otra vez el sonrojo, Echizen empezaba a detestarlo. Lo hacia sentir débil, maldita sea.

- Ya puedes soltarme- dijo, Sakuno lo soltó balbuceando otro par de disculpas.

Caminaron por las calles, sin hablar. Ryuzaki no quería decir nada por miedo a hacer algo que molestase a Ryoma.

Ella entendió muy bien hacia donde iban, era a su casa. Si, él siempre estaría para protegerla, siempre alguien debía estar para protegerla. ¿Por qué no lo hacia ella misma?

Sus manos se crisparon haciéndose puños.

El príncipe lo notó deteniéndose.

- ¿Aun estas asustada?-

La muchacha se sintió humillada, el tono de Ryoma era el mismo de siempre, indiferente y frío, pero con un leve tono de preocupación que trató de ocultar.

- Iie-

El joven soltó un leve 'Hum' emprendiendo la marcha.

'¿Se esta burlando de mi?' pensó envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor de si misma y luego metiendo una mano en el bolsillo, sintiendo el llavero.

El se lo compró, y ella no se lo había pedido ni su abuela se lo mandó.

Lo hizo por decisión propia.

- Ya llegamos- dijo y ella se obligó a volver a la realidad.

- ¿Eh? oh…- dijo viendo su propia casa- …Etto…Nuevamente gracias por el llavero, Ryoma-kun- dijo Sakuno con una leve reverencia.

Su acompañante, con las manos en los bolsillos, dijo sin interés- No importa-

Si, si importaba. Le importaba a ella y le importaba a él en el fondo de su corazón.

- Gracias de todas formas-

Y sonrió, con esa sonrisa calmada, tranquila, que transmitía una inmensa ternura y contagiaba ese sentimiento a quien recibía el gesto. A quien estaba dirigido.

A Ryoma.

A ese chico distraído que ahora la miraba con ojos grandes y tratando de descubrir porque se sentía asi de extraño, porque sus mejillas se sentían como dos antorchas…buscando la respuesta en la figura delante de él.

- Oyasumi, Ryoma-kun-

- Oyasumi, Ryuzaki-

Ryoga ya se había despedido cuando regresó caminando a casa, Inui no dejó de hablar sobre asesinatos y Tatsuki tendría una gran tarea tratando de calmarlo. Kawamura fue con ellos, aun intrigado de que cosa le habrá pasado a Kaoru y Momoshiro también, usó el celular de Ryoga para llamar a su casa diciendo que llegaría pronto.

Y a pesar que Ryoga detestaba admitirlo, el también tendría algo de problema en dormir esa noche.

Levantó la mirada.

Una sombra negra caminaba a su encuentro.

- ¿Chibi-suke?- dijo, con pequeño tinte de miedo en su voz.

- ¿Hum?-

Entraron a la casa, con el rostro mas agotador que de costumbre, estaba vacía y después de un rato Ryoga reparo en un mensaje en su celular…

_15 llamadas perdidas_

- Oh genial, fue Okaa-san la que llamó…- dijo Ryoga, tirándose en el sofá con aspecto cansado- Todo ese asunto de la película de terror me ha dado sed, ¿Tu quieres algo, Chibi-suke?-

Ryoma negó y entró a su dormitorio.

El mayor estaba en la cocina, preparándose algo cuando oye unos sonidos extraños.

No hace caso y sigue.

- ¡Oi, Chibi-suke!-

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ryoma dentro de la habitación.

- ¡Deja de hacer tanto ruido, aun tengo los nervios de punta con eso del Mall y el descuartizamiento!-

Ryoma sale de la habitación completamente- No he hecho nada-

POM!

La sala quedó a oscuras.

- Se fue la luz-

- No me digas-

Ryoga pasa por el lado de Ryoma, cogiendo una caja detrás de el y rebuscando entre las cosas que ahí de encontraban - ¿Qué buscas?-

- Velas, duh- respondió Ryoga, prendiendo una.

Ambos miran la habitación, hasta que sus ojos captan una sombra por entre las cortinas.

- No digas ni una palabra de lo de hoy o no volveré a ser capaz de dormir otra vez- dijo Ryoga avanzando lentamente hacia la figura- A la cuenta de tres…uno…dos…

- ¡Meow!-

Ryoga y Ryoma casi mueren de un ataque.

- ¡Era solamente este estupido gato!-

- ¿Y quien dijo que era otra cosa?- pregunto Ryoma, a pesar de que aun estaba algo pálido, recogiendo a Karupin que maullaba con alegría.

Entraron al dormitorio, Ryoga lo cerró con un gran alivio.

Ryoma siguió con sus tareas, ayudado por supuesto con las velas de Ryoga, aparentemente olvidando lo pasado hace unas horas y concentrándose en sus ejercicios. Ryoga estaba medio echado en su futon.

- Sabes chibi-suke…- comenzó Ryoga, jugando con una de las pelotas amarillas que abundaban en la habitación.

- ¿Qué?-

- Ese amigo tuyo, Dan Taichi…es muy parecido a ti-

- Ah…-

- Por un momento pensé que eras tu el que hablaba con Suki-chan-

- Hmm…-

- Aunque, es algo joven, ¿No? Parece que esta enamorado de Suki-chan…-

-…- 'Como si me importara…' pensó Ryoma con enojo.

Ryoga se mantuvo callado por un buen rato, por lo que Ryoma pudo seguir con los deberes.

- Otra cosa…-

El más joven no dejó de escribir.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?-

- Prometámonos nunca más ir a ver una película con ese sempai de lentes que tienes-

¡Nunca, nunca mas!

- Deacuerdo-

Caminando algo lejos de ahí, la sombra de un muchacho apareció en el suelo. Un simpático pelirrojo sujeta mejor la raqueta colgada en su espalda.

Tooyama Kintarou limpió descuidadamente su rostro del sudor.

- Hum, ¡He regresado!-

Pausa.

Ve las casas con más detenimiento.

- ¿Aquí tampoco hay luz?-

Suspiro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Hola a todas, supongo que con este capitulo termino de introducir a todos los personajes 'principales', ahora puedo decir que habrá muchos triángulos, Kintarou SI existe, y quiero aclarar que también siente cierta atracción por Sakuno. A falta de algun rival amoroso directo para nuestro Ryoma, aquí tenemos a Kintarou!

Soujiro: n.n Este capitulo es mas largo…

Ryoga: T-T Gracias Soujiro por leerlo por nosotros!

Ryoma: ZzZzZ

¡RYOMA! ¬.¬

**Ryosaku**Créeme que te entiendo u.uRecien me doy cuenta que los estoy haciendo uno mas largo que el otro! Y perdon si eso molesta…con todo lo que ya tienen que leer en el colegio/academia/universidad y yo haciendo los caps mas largos…jeje, creo que Ryoga seria un fantástico tío n.n. Se trata de algo amoroso, algo que paso con Tezuka hace mucho y que Tatsuki no perdona. No fueron novios, porque como dice Aiko1504 Tezuka VIVE del tennis y si eso es ahora, antes era aun peor. Y no sabes! La que se viene con Kintarou…

**Slamina: **Je, de eso no estés muy segura… quien sabe…tal vez si rompieron uno. (Si, soy mala T.T) Ese es el enfoque que trato de darle, una comparación entre el amor que hay entre Tatsuki y Ryoga y el otro, mas dulce por Sakuno pero con celos de Ryoma, y aun asi infantil porque ninguno tiene experiencia en ese campo.

**Liza nightroad**Jajajaja, han tenido 'algo' y los únicos que saben son Oishi, Tezuka y Tatsuki. Ni siquiera Eiji tiene idea de algo. Tatsuki ya era asi antes, solo que ahora lo es mas. Tenía un lado tímido que se borro por completo cuando paso lo que paso y se volvió sarcástica, irritable y hasta algo pesimista.

**Iris: **Jajajaja, Yeah! Aunque, vamos, no todos son malos…algo estupidos si, pero no malos. ¿Encubiertos? Hum…jajajaja XDD pobre Karupin…me da risa como puede ser infantil Ryoga al tenerle tanta antipatía.

**Aiko1504: **Al principio Tatsuki los compara, y creo que Ryoga lo hizo una vez también, supongo que con el curso del fic se notaran ciertas diferencias notables entre Ryoma y Tezuka. Ja! La otra vez si te pasaste, mujer, a las pocas horas ya estaba aquí tu review…igual, muchas gracias por todo lo que has dicho (en especial porque pareciese que es parte de la serie n.n).

**Mondlicht Weasley**Obedeciendo!

**KIT Ying Yang: **YA SE! Selene me va a cortar en pedacitos, me va a freír, me tirara a donde unos tiburones y finalmente terminare mis días en un mini frasco. ¡Acaso yo tengo la culpa de que Tatsuki haya…! Ok, mejor no lo digo.

Ryoga: OO

**Julio: **Querido amigo Julio, ME HAS LLENADO LA BANDEJA NUEVAMENTE! ¿Qué acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Ah si, ¡FASTIDIAR A MI HERMANO TANTO QUE AHORA ESTA MOLESTO CON TODO MUNDO! Y lo peor es que se dio cuenta que le quite sus stickers de Harry… TT Soy mujer muerta.

**Miry: **Si, eso es REFEO. Osea tu feliz con las esperanzas ahí en la cara pintadas cuando el MUY BESTIA dice…porsiacaso, solo amigos, ¿eh? por eso esta como alejada e incluso se molesto con Ryoga por querer hablarle a solas. Se lo merece por insensible ¬¬.

**cynthiaXxCeReShItAxX: **A ver Kalu-chan, no importa que no lo leas ahora, te entiendo, yo casi no tengo tiempo y debo encima cuidar a mis hijos (unos conejitos que acaban de nacer en mi casa) y nada, también estudiar. Tatsuki se parece a mi solo en lo sarcástica, yo solo juego a ser irritable, en realidad me río mucho. Uh, cuídate, la gripe esta desatando por mi casa una epidemia XD

Cynthia-chan, gracias por tu review y aquí tienes a Kintarou, será rival directo de Ryoma pero despreocúpense, todos se verán como rivales ante los ojos celosos de Ryoma XD

**karlyta: **Es impresionante cuanta gente ha hecho lo mismo con la pobre cocina de su madre.

**Daruku-alchemist**Pobre Ryoma! Y no quiero saber que dira Ryoga cuando se entere…XDDDDDD

**tere-chan**Créelo, es un hecho comprobado y me parece que muchas de nosotras podemos atestiguar T.T. Se puede ensuciar una cocina asi e incluso mas!

**skira echizen: **O.o ¿De corrido? Woah! Gracias, mis amigos se quejan de que es muy largo y hasta prefieren la Divina Comedia antes que leer mi fic (Y yo me pregunto porque si el libro de Dante es aun mas largo XD) Ok, yo te agrego.

**scooky**Exacto si sucede algo muy pronto Ryoma se sentirá confundido y lo mas probable es que mande todo al diablo. Como ahora, aunque luego del casi beso se porto decentemente y hasta arreglo las cosas entre ambos…yo digo que Ryoma esta haciendolo bien…n.n Jajajaja…¡Idea aceptada! En el proximo capitulo invitaran a Tatsuki a comer y creo que todas nos reiremos bastante con la cara de Ryoga y de Tatsuki puesto que no solo estaran los padres ahí…¡Sera una cena familiar con TODA la familia! Jajaja…ok, si soy mala u.u

Ryoma(Sonriendo malévolamente) :…

Ryoga: TT

**PilikitaSakura: **Y no dudes que el primer review lo tendras de misho! n.n Ah no, suficiente teniamos con los jugos de Sadaharu y ahora Eiji sale tambien con sus jugos…¡Que chiste! ¬¬

**Cristina: **El dia en que ponga que Tezuka fue novio de Tatsuki, sera el dia en que deje de existir. O las fans de Tezuka me matan o Selene (O de plano Tezuka me denuncia por difamación X.x) . ¡Y…y…yo quiero vivir! TT

**Ivekag: **Feo, no tener Internet por DOS semanas, ¡que inhumano! XD. Yo solo he aguantado tres dias y ya me quemaba las pestañas estudiando para entrar un rato aunque sea…

**Nakurita**Ya, gracias por tu review y por los gritos XD

Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios y por sus ideas. No sabia si poner a Kintarou porque no se sabe mucho de el. Aparece en el manga y en los OVAs, y porsiacaso, ha pasado un mes desde que los chicos ganaron el torneo nacional.

**Próximo Cáp.: Plan KARUPIN**

Chicos Cupidos vs. Kintarou y la princesa

**¡Graxie!**


	11. Plan KARUPIN

N/A: **Si desean imágenes de Kintarou las hay en mi homepage, en 'Imágenes', duh uuU**

Ryoga: Osea, no haremos hoy esa cosa…?

¡NO! Lo hicieron mal!

Soujiro: n.n Dijimos la verdad

Ryoma: Exacto

Ryoga: Comimos pan y agua por tres días.

Pe…pero no fue cualquier pan! Fue uno de marca…

Ryoma: ¬¬ La marca 'Bodega Don Pepe' no existe.

¬¬ Perfecto, ahora no tendrán ni pan!

Todos: TT

¡A la autora no le pertenece Prince of Tennis, de hecho, legalmente no le pertenece nada! XD

**Aniki!**

**Plan KARUPIN**

- Esto de andar sin luz me está molestando- dijo Ryoga, aún sin dormir en el futon.

La luz era la gran ausente en las casas cercanas, y los padres de ambos muchachos también decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones tardándose más de la cuenta.

- Estamos a punto de dormir, no necesitamos luz- dijo Ryoma razonablemente.

El mayor tuvo que desistir ante la lógica arrebatadora de su hermano, metiéndose al futon y girándose de lado.

Giró otra vez.

Y otra.

- Duerme de una vez- dijo entre dientes Ryoma y con enojo, acomodando a Karupin en un brazo.

- Está bien, solo…no sueltes a ese gato- dijo Ryoga y Ryoma sonrió con maldad.

La noche era oscura, y en la central eléctrica el ambiente era igual, oscuro, porque no lograrían arreglar muy pronto el desperfecto.

El pelirrojo del que habláramos antes llevaba consigo un bolso verde en la espalda, caminaba con tranquilidad, como si en vez de ser medianoche fuese mediodía y diese su caminata diaria.

Pese a su rostro tranquilo y divertido tenia un gran problema, ¿Dónde dormiría ese día?

No lo había pensado, como tampoco lo había hecho al decidir volver…

Vio las casas calladas, y sin las luces, los sonidos parecían aumentar.

- ¡Ow! Tengo sueño-

Tenía que aceptar que esas casas se veían realmente confortables, quizás si entraba calladamente en uno de esos hogares y descansaba ahí solo por ese día…

Kintarou buscó y encontró una casa particularmente callada.

- Es un templo-

Con eso solucionado el tema. No le fue difícil subir el muro, ¡Era tan fácil! En verdad era un templo, grande y…hasta parecía abandonado. Pero porsiacaso dormiría debajo de esa campana.

Tomó su casaca, tapándose con ella y su bolso hizo las veces de almohada.

Los sonidos despertaron ligeramente a Ryoma, quien pensando que era Ryoga dando vueltas en su futon sacó la cabeza de entre las almohadas y masculló - Ya cállate-

Ryoga, frente a aquella injusta acusación solo soltó un 'Hmmm' nada indicado.

Ahora los tres chicos dormían, sin saber lo que este acontecimiento acarrearía a la vida del trío y de muchos más.

Rinko y Nanjiroh llegaron dos horas después, el samurai apenas y podía levantarse por la cantidad de sake que tomó en casa de sus amigos. Rinko entró al cuarto de Ryoma y Ryoga para ver si estaban dormidos.

Salió luego de cerrar la ventana y meter el brazo de Ryoga dentro de su futon.

Se hizo de mañana muy pronto, Nanako llegó temprano trayendo consigo una bolsa caliente y humeante de pan, Rinko tenia reuniones que atender, asi que se fue de casa en cuanto llegó Nanako. Nanjiroh, ni hablar…aun seguía durmiendo.

Nanako se rehusó a entrar al cuarto de Ryoma, y los despertó llamando 'n' veces a la puerta.

- Cállate- dijo Ryoma, pensando que ese sonido que oía de lejos era Ryoga y lanzándole una almohada.

Esa ya era una costumbre.

- No he hecho nada- dijo Ryoga debajo de la frazada, y sacando un brazo para usar la almohada que le lanzara Ryoma –Gracias por la almohada de todas formas-

_- ¡Ryoma, Ryoga, levántense de una vez!-_ cantó Nanako detrás de la puerta del dormitorio.

- ¡Vamos!- dijeron ambos al unísono.

E hicieron la rutina de todos los días, Ryoga fue a bañarse y a cambiarse en el baño. Ryoma alistaba sus cosas y en cuanto Ryoga salía el entraba, saliendo listo para el colegio.

Nanako sacaba a Karupin, cuando aquello sucedió.

El gato se le resbaló, y corriendo se escondió en donde su tío siempre leía sus revistas y tocaba la campana.

- ¿Karupin? Ven gatito…-

En cuanto llegó no vio a Karupin solamente, sino a un chico pelirrojo todo acurrucado en una casaca durmiendo angélicamente con los ojos cerrados.

Un ligero grito asustó a los pájaros cercanos.

- … ¿Eh?...- despertó Kintarou cepillándose los ojos con una mano.

Nanako, que se había quedado sin habla, atinó a decir - ¡Un ladrón!-

- ¿Uh? Ah… ¡Iie! ¡No soy un ladrón señorita!- dijo el joven haciendo ademanes con las dos manos y tratando de explicarse.

Ryoga y Ryoma ya estaban en la mesa, comiendo las muy odiadas tostadas, de hecho, Ryoga le comentó a su hermano si deseaba que comprase algo de comer camino a Seigaku cuando lo fuese a recoger cuando escucharon el grito(s) de su prima. Fueron al patio y la vieron discutiendo con alguien de quien solo veían el cabello.

- ¿Nanako? ¿Estas bien?- dijo Ryoga acercándose con el príncipe.

- Si, es solo este chico-

Bajo la mirada hacia donde aun medio dormido estaba Kintarou, Ryoma lo reconoció al instante frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

Los ojos del otro brillaron al ver quien le hablaba, elevó una mano y saludó alegremente- Ohayou Seigaku no Koshimae!-

- ¿Lo conoces Chibi-suke?- dijo Ryoga con una ceja arqueada.

Ryoma gruñó.

- Ah, si lo conoces- dijo su hermano con esa sonrisa burlona que usaba siempre que Ryoma estaba molesto- Soy Ryoga Echizen- dijo dándole la mano a Kintarou y ayudándolo a levantarse.

- Soy Tooyama Kintarou!- dijo el otro con una gran sonrisa, que contagió a Nanako y a Ryoga. Ryoma dejó de fruncir el ceño para mirar a otro lado como si la escena le pareciese de lo más aburrida.

- ¿Qué haces en nuestra casa, Kintarou?- dijo Nanako, ya convencida de que aquel muchacho tan agradable fuese un ladrón.

Kintarou puso una brazo tras su cabeza y dijo con algo de pena- No tenia donde dormir y pensé que esta casa estaba abandonada-

- ¿Para que has regresado?- pregunto Ryoma, ahora viéndolo a los ojos.

- ¿No vives por aquí?- pregunto Ryoga.

El pelirrojo respondió con desenvoltura la pregunta, ignorando a Ryoma cosa que hizo que el chico frunciera nuevamente el ceño- No, solo vine a ver que hacen por aquí…desde que Seigaku ganó las nacionales todo ha estado bastante aburrido-

- ¿Por qué mejor no pasan y conversan dentro?- dijo Nanako, entrando a la casa. Los tres la siguieron.

La mesa ya estaba servida, y en cuanto se sentaron Kintarou preguntó si podía comer unas cuantas tostadas, Ryoga y Ryoma asintieron.

No querían ver tostadas hasta dentro de una buena docena de centurias.

Kintarou hablo con gracia sobre su vida en Osaka, y más que nada sobre el tennis que en su escuela se practicaba. El único que parecía no escucharle era Ryoma, quien sin dejar que Kintarou terminase, tomo sus cosas y salio abriendo la boca solo para agradecer por la comida.

¿Por qué estaba molesto?

¡Porque mas!

Por aquel muchacho molesto del Shitenhouji.

¿Por qué tenia que volver? ¿Porque a su casa?

Caminó sin fijarse hacia el colegio.

Solo esperaba que se largase lo más pronto de su casa.

Se sentía amenazado, alguien invadía su territorio.

Fue directamente al salón, y al no ver a ninguna de las muchachas que usualmente lo esperaban suspiro con alivio, mas un vacío en su estomago lo molesto durante toda la clase.

Las imágenes cruzaron por su mente, a modo de recuerdo. Cómo conoció a Kintarou… a éste presentándose a Sakuno…

Inconcientemente comenzó a golpear el lápiz en la carpeta.

Tack-Tack

El profesor elevo la mirada.

Echizen.

Lo ignoró, ese muchacho se creía el rey de la escuela solo por haber conseguido ganar con Seigaku las Nacionales.

Era lo mismo con todos los titulares.

Tack-Tack

- Echizen, detenga ese lápiz de una vez-

Tack-Tack

¿Qué diría Ryuzaki al verlo? ¿Había venido Kintarou por ella?

¿Y si Ryuzaki estaba interesada en el?

Pero ella lo iba a ver a EL, sus partidos, lo había hecho durante mucho. Incluso lo que dijo ese día en la fiesta de Ryoga, ¿No podía cambiar de mente tan rápido, cierto? Ryuzaki no sentía nada por Kintarou.

En el mundo real el maestro llamaba en alta voz a Ryoma.

- ¡Echizen!-

La voz del profesor se hizo cada vez más fuerte, hasta que el hombre no pudo aguantar más y dio un golpe en el pupitre, sacando a Echizen de su mente.

'Pero Kintarou si siente algo por Ryuzaki' dijo una molesta vocecita que le recordaba a la de su hermano.

- ¡ECHIZEN!-

Ryoma no pensó mas en el asunto, su arrogancia natural le hizo rechazar de inmediato la idea de que Sakuno terminase sintiendo algo por Kintarou pero aun asi estaba alerta por si al pelirrojo se le ocurriese hacer algo.

Movámonos un poco y veamos que hacen nuestros otros tenistas favoritos.

Pero, silencio…Momo y Kaidoh están en examen.

Kaoru no tuvo muchos problemas…hasta el final en que no le salía la respuesta y empezó a sisear por nerviosismo.

Momo, en otro salón, olvido el examen y más que pensar en los problemas que había de resolver estuvo entretenido en lo que le iría a decir a sus padres cuando recibiesen las notas.

En casa de Ryoma, Kintarou estaba sentado, comiendo una sandia con Ryoga, mientras Nanako limpiaba, en el patio.

Ambos tan tranquilos, con una sonrisa en los labios, felices de la vida.

Nanako les miró de vez en cuando, sintiendo ella misma paz interior. Dejó de barrer, fijándose que debía mover dos muebles para seguir haciéndolo y al tratar de mover uno de ellos casi cae de espaldas.

- Esto no era tan pesado…-

Los muchachos salieron de su ensimismamiento, dejaron las pepitas de la sandia en un pote y Kintarou fue a la cocina a lavarlo.

Ryoga se levantó- ¡Oi! ¿Necesitas ayuda?-

Ella asintió. Ryoga haló el mueble con esfuerzo. ¡Woah, si que pesaba la cosa esa!

El niño regresó luego de secar y colocar en su sitio el plato. (Y después de descubrir donde se guardaban).

- ¡Yo lo haré, Nanako-san!- dijo, ya que Ryoga estaba ocupado con el otro.

Lo hizo, y de hecho, lo hizo con tanta facilidad que Ryoga pensó por un momento que el mueble aquel pesaba menos. Intentó halarlo.

¡Pesaba incluso más!

Nanako les agradeció, Kintarou sonrió he hizo un gesto de victoria, diciendo que no era nada, que fue fácil.

'¿¡Que come este chico!' pensó Ryoga, viéndolos.

Decidió ir un rato a Seigaku, y luego regresar para grabar un concierto en vivo e ir nuevamente a Seigaku.

Tuvo la precaución de salir sin decir nada.

Su boleto de entrada estaba ahí, como siempre, en la oficina. La secretaria al verlo se arreglo como pudo.

- ¡Ryoga!-

- Buenos días, Tsubaki-san, ¿Hay algo nuevo en el colegio?- dijo, jugando con uno de los lapiceros y sentándose sobre el escritorio.

- Creo que un evento extraño…no se…-

- Quisiera saber si Chibi-suke hace el papel de espadachín…-

- ¿Tu hermano? No lo se…tendría que buscarlo en la lista…-

- ¿Lista?-

- Si, pero…-

¿Negarse a Ryoga Echizen?

Imposible.

Ryoga puso la mas sexy sonrisa que tenia, y la miro de reojo- Yo lo podría buscar-

¡Y PUNTO PARA ECHIZEN!

La secretaria saco el registro y se lo dio de inmediato.

- Príncipe…como pensé…humm…- 'Ryuzaki…Ryuzaki…si, es suplente como dijo…y quien es la princesa…uh…'- Eso es todo, gracias Tsubaki-san-

Se fue sin decir mas, pensando en primero grabar el video y luego que hacer con la princesa…

Yendo nuevamente a Seigaku vemos en el auditorio a todos los del tercer año.

Los chicos estaban poniéndose deacuerdo en como irían a presentarse en el evento.

- ¡Sport!-

- ¡En terno!-

- ¡Con el uniforme!-

Sentimos pena por el joven que debía poner deacuerdo a esos chicos.

Un joven de aspecto confiable, cabellera negra y ojos verdes alzo la voz haciéndose notar -¡Por favor, tranquilos! Hagámoslo por grupos de a doce, se pondrán deacuerdo y traerán sus conclusiones-

Oh, sorpresa. Ese era…

- ¡Oishi, Nyah!- dijo un alegre pelirrojo elevando un brazo para hacerse notar entre la gente- ¡Ya tenemos un resultado!-

Oishi cabeceó, a su lado estaban Kawamura y Inui- Tranquilo Eiji, ya diremos cuando pueden traerlo-

Kikumaru se sentó, con un puchero. Giró y uso una mano como visor, el grupo al lado del suyo tenía como líder a Fuji.

- ¡Hey, Fuji Fuji!-

El prodigio volteo- ¿Qué sucede?-

- ¿Cuál gano?-

Syusuke levanta un papel, sonriendo.

_Casual._

- Oh… ¡Nosotros también!-

Fuji asintió, y señalo con la cabeza el grupo de Tezuka- El de ellos eligió 'Elegante'-

Oishi interrumpió la conversación diciendo que podían de una vez entregar las respuestas de cada grupo. Kawamura e Inui se levantaron y se fijaron que fuesen solamente diez chicos y no se vote doble.

Los representantes se acercaron, el grupo de Tezuka estaba muy callado, todos hablaban en voz baja y eligieron a una chica para que fuese.

No fue difícil contar. Kawamura se acerco a Oishi con rostro preocupado, extendiéndole el resultado. Cuatro eligieron 'Elegante', otros cuatro 'Casual', y los dos que faltaron 'Uniforme'.

- Bien, tenemos un problema- dijo, casi gritando- Es un empate…-

Todos empezaron hacer ruido y a silbar. En vano trataron de callar a esos muchachos, y solo hasta que Tezuka Kunimitsu, capitán del equipo de tennis, se levantó y caminó hacia el estrado, el lugar guardo silencio, mirando curiosos hacia el buchou.

Le dijo algo a Oishi y al parecer consultaron con otros alumnos. Asintieron, acordando algo.

- Tenemos una solución al problema…- comenzó Oishi.

Luego de una media hora, de llamar al profesor y contestar algunas preguntas de los estudiantes, aquel infierno terminó. Oishi se pregunto por enésima vez porque siempre debía aceptar aquello de ser mediador.

- Eres el único que pone deacuerdo a esos chicos- dijo Kawamura, a su lado, cuando Oishi comentó eso.

- Pero si Tezuka no hubiese sugerido eso…- respondió el otro con humildad

- Yo creo que si el buchou fuese mediador todos estaríamos deacuerdo con el por miedo- dijo Eiji con unas gotitas.

Tezuka no estaba con ellos, debo decir. Ni Fuji.

Eiji se acercó a los otros chicos y con tono bajo y cómplice dijo - ¿Han sabido algo de Fuji? ¿De lo que hace después de las prácticas?

Los cuatro se encogieron de hombros y miraron a Inui.

Inui arreglo sus lentes- No se nada-

Eso era grave. Si Sadaharu no sabia nada nadie tampoco.

La imaginación de los chicos se encendió.

Oishi imagino a Fuji teniendo problemas, pensando que seria muy bueno que se lo dijese y asi todos buscarían una solución. ¿Por qué no hacia eso?

Eiji pensaba en desgracias, ¿Y si Fuji necesitaba dinero y para ello era capaz de cualquier cosa? ¿Robar? ¿Para que necesitaría dinero? Bueno, eso lo pensaría en otro momento. ¡Esperen! ¿Y si había matado alguien? Fuji era tan raro… y si…¡Eso lo vio una vez en una película! ¡Tenían que salvar a Fuji!

Kawamura, al contrario de los otros, solo trato de recordar si había visto raro a Fuji…

Más cerca de las canchas, Tezuka y Fuji 'hablaban'. El castaño parecía convencer de algo al buchou, que solo lo miraba de vez en cuando, y era ahí cuando Syusuke hablaba más.

¿De que convencía a Tezuka? Seguramente salir antes del entrenamiento.

Llegaron, y luego de unos segundos lo hicieron también los otros. Ryoma con ellos.

Los entrenamientos ya no fueron tan buenos como las del día anterior. Todos se notaban en otra dimensión, demasiado distraídos en sus pensamientos. Unos no dejaban de mirar a Fuji, otros miraban a todos lados, y solo unos cuantos pensaban en el evento.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- pensó Ryoga, al ver aquello, llegando con Kintarou que había insistido en ir.

- ¡Que bien!- dijo al ver a los chicos entrenando y acercándose a toda velocidad a la cancha, dejando solo una nube tras su carrera.

Ryoga estaba lleno de gotas.

- Este chico…-

El hermano de Ryoma llegó a tiempo para ver como dirigía el príncipe una mirada de rencor, hacia Kintarou.

- Esto ya es raro- dijo para si en voz alta, llegando al lado de la entrenadora- ¿Por qué le tiene tanto odio Chibi-suke a Kintarou?-

Sumire ríe sonoramente, saludando a Ryoga- Ryoma venció a Kintarou en la final de las nacionales. Le costó mucho-

Eso extraño a Ryoga- ¿Y le tiene cólera por eso? Chibi-suke no es asi, el respeta a quien juega buen tennis-

La mujer negó, y dirigió la mirada a su nieta que recién llegaba.

- Hola Sakuno-

- Hola Obaa-san- dijo ella con una bella sonrisa- ¡Hola Ryoga-kun!-

El muchacho le saludó de vuelta

- ¿Y Osakada-chan?-

- Esta en su casa, tuvo que ir inmediatamente…sus padres iban a salir…-

Perfecto, paz y tranquilidad, se dijo Ryoga y mientras la abuela le decía algunas cosas a Sakuno, Tatsuki aprovecho para hacer aparición.

Ryuzaki-sensei fue a ver porque no practicaban normalmente en vez de estarse ahí hablando con el invitado.

- ¡Hola, Sakuno-chan!- dijo Tatsuki, recién llegando y con cansancio- Ah, hola Echizen-

'Aun sigue molesta' dijo mentalmente Ryoga, respondiendo al saludo con un 'Ohayou, Suki-chan' haciendo que Tatsuki repitiese '¡Es KI-KU-MA-RU-SA-MA!'. Sakuno se arqueo un poco al decir 'Ohayou Kikumaru-chan'.

- ¿Viendo a los titulares?- dijo Tatsuki a ambos, dirigiendo su mirada a los chicos, hasta divisar a uno que no había visto nunca- ¿Quién es el chico de camiseta amarilla?-

Sakuno cerro un poco los ojos, señal de que trataba de recordar quien podría ser ese chico, sonrió juntando ambas manos y dijo- Es Tooyama-kun!-

Ryoga arqueo una ceja, no creía que Sakuno conociese a Kintarou…aunque…sabiendo que Sakuno iba a absolutamente todos los partidos de Ryoma y que Kintarou se haya enfrentado con el en las Nacionales…

Y si sabemos sumar, eso daba como resultado el que Sakuno lo conociese al menos de vista…

¿Entonces porque sentía como si hubiese dejado algun cabo suelto?

Esperen…

¿A alguien más le sonó raro el Tooyama-KUN?

Sip, a Tatsuki, porque miró fijamente a Sakuno por un rato y cabeceó volviendo la mirada hacia Kintarou.

Dan Taichi estaba en la puerta de Seigaku, entrando y saliendo, con una libreta en las manos.

Investigo todo lo que pudo sobre Tatsuki Kikumaru y le sorprendió saber que en algun momento perteneció al Club de Tennis Femenino y que era titular. Pero abandono a su equipo abduciendo a una lesión bastante discutible y retirándose para siempre del tennis, siendo la paria de su equipo, que afortunadamente gano las Nacionales.

Acercándose mas la pudo ver claramente, el pelo largo rojo, esa costumbre de fruncir algo el ceño, y para variar…con Ryoga Echizen.

Apretó la libreta contra su pecho.

¡Nunca se compararía con el hermano de Echizen-kun! Ni en tennis, de seguro era muy bueno…

- O…Ohayou…Tatsu…Tatsuki-chan…- tartamudeo, demasiado bajo para ser escuchado.

Intento nuevamente.

- Ohayou…Tatsuki…chan…-

Seguían sin hacerle caso.

El chico de la banda verde probo alzando la voz - ¡Ohayou Tatsuki-chan!-

Los tres voltearon alertados por el grito.

Todos los del club lo miraban…

Él bajo los ojos muy avergonzado por ser el centro de las miradas.

- Hola Dan- dijo Tatsuki, Ryoga rió entre dientes…

- No tenías que gritar, goki-

La pelirroja lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Uh, que genio…los dejo, ¿Quiere tomar algo Sakuno-chan? ¡Yo invito!- dijo, Sakuno asintió y luego cuando ya se iban, murmuro al pasar por el lado de Tatsuki- Te dejo con tu novio, Suki-chan-

- ¡ARGH! ¡QUE NO LO ES, ECHIZEN!- grito, fuera de sus casillas.

Ryoga le hizo un movimiento con las manos, diciendo 'Si, si, como sea'.

- ¡Es un idiota mal educado!-

En la maquina de bebidas, Ryoga intentaba saber algo mas de lo que sucedió en la fiesta. No olvidaba el repentino sonrojo en casa de Sakuno al mencionar el suceso.

Pero parecía que Sakuno sabía incluso menos que el mismo.

Aunque la niña no recordó al principio, la duda la atormento al remembrar lo que dijo esa noche, la extraña confesión- ¿R…Ryoma-kun le dijo algo? ¿Menciono algo de la fiesta?-

- No- dijo Ryoga, tomando un trago, ¿Estaba nerviosa o era su imaginación?- Solo sentía curiosidad-

- Ah…no paso nada Ryoga-kun-

Regresaron justo cuando ya terminaba el entrenamiento, Fuji ya no estaba con ellos ni Tatsuki ni Dan y Tezuka dentro de las canchas se hacia casi invisible.

El joven al lado de Sakuno sospechaba que la presencia del tenista tenia algo que ver con la pronta salida de Tatsuki.

Vio la cancha buscando a su hermano y tratando de leer su mirada. Ahí estaba, aun viendo de mala gana a Kintarou…

¿Voltearía? Si…Ahora miraba a Sakuno y no tenia esa insoportable arrogancia en la mirada, sino un brillo casi de adoración y un levísimo sonrojo.

Era evidente que deseaba acercarse, pero veía a Kintarou de reojo, como si temiese que el lo detuviese.

Ryoga, queriendo hacerle las cosas más fáciles, lo llamo.

- ¡Oi, CHIBI-SUKE!-

Y uf, su plan resultó.

Ryoma caminó hacia el, con cara de no querer ir. Ryoga sabía que quería.

La única muchacha presente habló- Hola…Ryoma-kun-

- Ah, hola-

Ryoga de pronto se sintió excluido.

Se quedaron viendo, Sakuno por primera vez a los ojos y el de lado pero sin quitarle ojo.

¿Malograba el momento?

Nah…

Mejor se iba antes de…

- ¡¡¡KOSHIMAAAEE!- grito Kintarou acercándose a ellos- ¡Tengamos un…!- Miro mas detenidamente y estallo su rostro en alegría al reconocer las trenzas y los ojos rojizos de Ryuzaki- ¡Sakuno-chan!-

Ella también formo una sonrisa en sus labios- Tooyama-kun, que sorpresa-

Ryoma y Ryoga fruncieron el ceño.

'Maldita sea' pensó Ryoma, apretando los puños y pensando si se vería muy raro que halase a Ryuzaki fuera de ahí.

'Asi que por eso Chibi-suke…' pensó el apuesto hermano.

- Ryuzaki…-empezó Ryoma, al mismo tiempo que Ryoga decía 'Sakuno-chan'.

- ¿Uh?-

Momoshiro, se acercó bastante oportuno y dijo - ¿Quieren ir a comer hamburguesas? -

Ryoma y Ryoga dijeron que si inmediatamente, voltearon a ver a Sakuno, esperando respuesta.

- Eh…claro…-

Kintarou iba a preguntar si podía también, mas Sumire se acerco y lo llamo, tal vez notando la situación…tal vez, de todas formas, no hubo otro momento en el que Ryoga y Ryoma se sintiesen mas agradecidos con la mujer.

- Vamonos- ordeno Ryoma, caminando al lado de Sakuno y mirando de vez en cuando sobre el hombro a ver si Kintarou aun seguía con la entrenadora. Eiji y Oishi los esperaban en la puerta. Extrañamente Tatsuki estaba con ellos.

- ¿Y que fue del pequeñín?- dijo con burla, Tatsuki contesto azorada- Me invito a salir-

El muchacho pensó que bromeaba y rió- Ya, di la verdad…no sigas con bromas-

- No es broma, Echizen, lo hizo, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puede alguien querer salir conmigo?-

Ahora el joven sabia que hablaba en serio- Es un niño. No le dijiste que si…- Tatsuki frunció el ceño-… ¿Le dijiste que si?-

- Si, ¿Por qué no? Solo saldremos como amigos-

- Te conoce desde ayer…-

La pelirroja bufó- Si quieres saber la verdad yo le sugerí hacerlo, ¿Contento?-

Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo y se adelanto hacia los demás. Momo, al lado de Ryoga dijo algo de 'mal temperamento', Ryoga le pregunto algo y hablaron cerca de un minuto en voz baja. Acabaron asintiendo y sin decir mas.

Ryoma parecía bastante irritable, no hablaba, pero permanecía fielmente al lado de Sakuno y a Ryoga le recordó el comportamiento exacto de un avaro con una olla de oro.

- Chibi-suke…- comenzó, cuando ya estaban muy cerca de la Hamburguesería.

- Hmm…-

- Kintarou se quedara…en casa-

- ¿¡Que!- dijo Ryoma, con un hilo de voz.

- Lo se, lo se… ¡Lo siento! Se que no te agrada demo eso no me extraño mucho porque no eres muy amable que digamos… ¡Pero no me mires asi! Ya te dije que no lo sabia…- Ryoma gruño-…También te vas a molestar conmigo?…solo será por una semana, nos dijo que luego iría a casa de una pariente, pero queda muy lejos y deseaba ir a Seigaku…y ahora entiendo para que…- Miro a Sakuno.

Ryoma estaba muy cansado y muy molesto para decir algo.

Entraron, los mozos no olvidaban lo de antes y tuvieron la tentación de cerrar temprano.

- ¡Ea! ¡Ustedes! ¡Queremos lo de siempre!- dijo Momo con una señal.

Los hombres de negro suspiraron derrotados y volvieron a las cocinas.

- ¡Miren quien esta ahí! ¡Es Ann!- dijo Momoshiro, fingiendo bastante mal.

Ann se acerco- Hola Momo, llegaste algo tarde…-

Muy muy mal.

Momoshiro se volvió a los chicos- Eh…-

- ¿Esperabas a Momoshiro, Ann-chan?- pregunto Ryoga, Momo comenzó a sudar a mares.

- ¡Eh, claro que no!- gritó, Ann dijo con calma que si, que la invito a salir.

Ryoga vio que en la mesa ya no alcanzaban, porque las más grandes estaban ocupadas. Y…como si fuese un juego de niños todos ocuparon asientos antes que Ryoma y Sakuno hiciesen un movimiento.

- Aquí Ryuz…- La buena voluntad de Oishi fue 'cortada de a golpe' por un codazo de Eiji.

- Uh, que pena, Chibi-suke…- dijo Ryoga- ¿Sabes lo que significa?- Señalo la mesa de a dos, con rosas y una decoración bastante romántica- ¡Buena suerte!-

La cara de Sakuno vació al instante, la de Ryoma solo un poco. Se dirigieron a pasos lentos hacia la mesa.

- ¿Vieron a Tooyama? Ha regresado- declaro Momo, luego de ver que los dos chicos se sentasen lejos de ahí.

- ¿Te refieres a ese chico de hoy?-

- Si, ¿Quién era, Momo?-

Ryoga habló con cansancio, hasta con un tono de aburrimiento- Ryoma se enfrentó con él en las nacionales, me lo dijo Sumire-sensei…es muy fuerte-

- Eso no es lo peor, sino que siente algo hacia Sakuno, ¿Verdad?- dijo Tatsuki bajando la voz.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Ryoga, con una sonrisa, Tatsuki no le habla directamente, ve por la ventana y frunce el ceño.

- Eso se nota a simple vista, y también le encanta fastidiar a tu hermano-

Los mozos trajeron las malteadas y las hamburguesas.

- ¿Eso es bueno, verdad?- dijo Momo sonriendo- ¡Al fin alguien lo hará ponerse celoso!

El hermano mayor de Ryoma frunce un poco el ceño- Puede sacarle celos a Chibi-suke cuanto quiera, pero si el baka de mi hermano no se apresura corremos el riesgo de que Sakuno-chan se interese en Kintarou, y sabemos que él no desaprovechara esa oportunidad…y conociendo como es de terco Chibi-suke…-

- Quieres decir que si eso ocurre…-

Silencio.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Pueden al menos terminar una frase?- dijo Momo con varias gotitas.

Ann, que tomaba con lentitud su malteada respondió- Si eso ocurre, Momoshiro, adiós pareja-

- ¿Adiós…pareja? Es decir…que…Ryuzaki-chan y Ryoma-

- Si, Sakuno ha soportado hasta ahora el carácter del hermanito de Echizen, no sabemos cuanto más lo haga, además…cuenta con que no siempre vamos a estar detrás de Ryoma viendo que no haga tonterías- dijo la pelirroja.

Todos guardaron silencio, pensativos.

- Yo les dije que era una mala idea- dijo Tatsuki.

- Quieren que Ryuzaki-chan y Echizen se junten, ¿Cierto?- dijo Oishi, a quien Eiji había puesto al tanto de todo- ¿Qué mejor que esta situación para hacerlo?-

Ryoga asintió- Oishi tiene razón, pero como dije es muy peligroso…-

- Yo creo que Sakuno tendrá que escoger, tarde o temprano- dijo la hermana de Tachibana.

- Oigan…miren a esos dos- dijo Ryoga, riendo- Ninguno habla, y Chibi-suke no deja de mirarnos con esa cara…-

Momo lo saludo y Ryoma volteo a otro lado.

- Tengo una idea…¡Mozo!-

En la mesa de Ryoma y Sakuno, pidieron unas malteadas y hace un buen rato que no las traían…

El mozo se acerco- Señor…disculpe…no hay malteadas-

Ryoma giro hacia Sakuno, ella dijo con amabilidad- Helados estarían…bien-

- No hay- dijo el joven parado a un lado.

- ¿Algun jugo?-

- Tampoco-

- ¿Qué tienen?- dijo Ryoma entre dientes y tratando de no estrellarle el puño en la cara del mozo.

- Tenemos el Especial de Valentín, uno de nuestras mejores bebidas, sin alcohol, una mezcla exquisita de…-

- Tráigalos- interrumpió Ryoma, sin notar el sonrojo de Sakuno y quitándole importancia al nombre tan estupido a una bebida.

Ryoma trato de hacer tiempo viendo su celular…para cuando volteo ya tenia al mozo dejando en la mesa un vaso largo de algo rosado y rojo.

Bah, bebida es bebida y no era hora de ponerse exquisitos.

Se acerco a tomarlo, pero se detuvo a tiempo, notando que no estaba solo y que a pesar de su sed, las damas iban primero.

- Tómalo tú-

Ella negó- No, Ryoma-kun, yo no tengo sed-

- Insisto-

La voz le salio algo mas como un murmuro, sin rasgos de frialdad, haciendo que Sakuno tomase de la bebida y sonriese interiormente.

Luego de diez minutos su supuesta bebida no llegaba.

El mozo paso por su lado, Ryoma lo detuvo con una mirada- ¿Desea algo señor?-

- Mi bebida, aun no la trae-

- Claro que si- y señalo la bebida rosada- Ahí esta-

- Pedimos dos-

- Solo queda una- dijo con dulzura el mozo- Y es esa, además…esta bebida jamás se toma sola, se toma de a dos. Y uno-señalo a Ryoma- más uno- Ahora a Sakuno- Son dos. ¡Provecho!

En el ojo de Ryoma apareció un tic.

Sus manos se crisparon.

- Ryoma-kun…puede tomarlo, yo ya tome la mitad…-

¡Pero era tan rico! Sakuno deseaba poder tomar un poco mas, demo…

- No importa-

Sakuno sabia que tenía sed, asi que opto por lo más lógico, al menos para ella. Dejo de tomar.

- No voy a tomarlo- dijo Ryoma.

- Yo tampoco- dijo Sakuno, haciendo acopio de valor.

Diez segundos.

Veinte segundos.

Cinco minutos.

Diez minutos.

¡Demonios, cuanto más tardaría eso!

Con enojo halo la bebida, notando que tenía dos cañas unidas- Hay dos…-

Ambos se acercaron, y el corazón les salto a los dos con inmensa alegría cuando tomaron el primer trago.

'Nada mal' dijo Ryoma, aunque la bebida era algo muy dulce para su gusto.

Estaban tan cerca y aun asi ninguno se sintió incomodo, cosa rara porque era una situación delicada. Los cupidos de la otra mesa casi mueren de felicidad al verlo.

En el aire sonó una tonada.

- Eh, perdon- dijo Ann- ¿Alo? Oh…con unos amigos…¿Ahora? ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo olvide! Si, ahora mismo, adiós Onii-chan- colgó- Muchachos…debo irme…-

- Es una pena- dijo Ryoga- Nos estábamos divirtiendo gracias a Chibi-suke…-

- Y al mayordomo- dijo Momo riendo.

- ¡Eso no es gracioso, tuve que gastar mucho para sobornarlo, nyah!-

Rieron. Despidieron a Ann y luego de un rato fue el hermano del chico Mada Mada Dane quien habló.

- Ahora que se ha ido Ann-chan, quiero comentarles algo… un… proyecto…- dijo, como restándole importancia- Que te incluye a ti, Momo-

Momo alzo los ojos por encima de su Mega Helado.

- ¿A mi, en que?-

- ¿Estas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa porque Chibi-suke y Sakuno-chan terminen juntos?-

Eh, ¡Si juro!

- Si…eso creo…-

- Bien- mira a los cuatro chicos que lo miraban a su vez extrañados- ¡Porque te haremos el favor de que seas pareja de Ann-chan!

Momo casi escupe el helado.

- ¿¡QUE COSA!-

Deacuerdo, lo hizo.

- ¡No tan fuerte!- intervino Ryoga con una mueca y pasándole una servilleta- Sabemos que te gusta Ann-chan…-

La voz de Momo se convirtió en un chillido - ¡Y eso que importa! ¡No tiene nada que ver con Echizen! ¿¡Y quien ha dicho que me gusta!-

Varias miradas se dirigían a su mesa.

- Tranquilo Momo, no es necesario que mitad del Café se entere de que te gusta Ann-chan…- dijo Ryoga sonriendo.

- ¡No he dicho que me guste!- chilló Momoshiro, cerrando sus puños.

- ¡Se nota por Kami-sama!- gritó Tatsuki, llamando la atención de los demás clientes que aún, por milagro, seguían sin notar la riña.

- Todavía no han escuchado el resto del proyecto, van a ver que si va a funcionar- dijo Ryoga jugando con el sorbete y sin hacer mucho caso del berrinche de Takeshi.

- Esta bien, esta bien…pero no me gusta Ann!- recalco Momo completamente rojo.

Todos asintieron sin que ninguno le creyese.

- Al hacer que Momo sea pareja de Ann-chan, ayudamos también a Chibi-suke, enseñándole cosas como…-

- ¿Cómo saber comportarse en una cita?- dijo Oishi como si estuviese en el colegio y respondiese a una pregunta del profesor. Solo faltaba que levantase la mano.

- Algo asi, solo que Momo ya ha tenido citas con Ann-chan…ahora…-

- ¡No eran citas!- intervino el tenista con prominente rubor en las mejillas.

Nadie le hizo caso.

- ¡Ah, ya entendí! ¡Darle consejos a Momo, frente a O-chibi pero el verdadero destinatario seria O-chibi, nyah!- dijo Eiji con el índice levantado.

- ¡Exacto!-

- Eso tiene sentido- dijo Tatsuki, señalando el postre rosado y a medio acabar de su hermano- ¿Te vas a comer eso, Eiji?-

- Iie, Onee-chan…-

- Ah, ok- Tatsuki coge el helado de su hermano.

Ryoma, mientras tanto hacia grandes esfuerzos para no tomar rápidamente la bebida, pero como todo lo bueno acaba, esta se acabo.

Se separaron, con las mejillas coloradas.

- Se acabo- dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa jovial en los labios- Era algo dulce…-

- Hai-

Se quedaron callados.

Ya era bastante tarde, asi que los otros jóvenes se acercaron y dijeron para acompañar a Sakuno a su casa.

- ¿Pero no nos desviaríamos mucho, Onee-chan?- pregunto Eiji.

Ryoma vio esto como su oportunidad de oro.

- Yo lo haré-

El hermano arqueo ambas cejas- ¿Seguro, Chibi-suke?-

- Hai, no tengo muchas tareas-

¡Y aunque tuvieses!

Ryoga recordó algo…

- ¡Eh, Momo! ¡Debemos irnos! Pero…demonios… ¡Le compre un libro muy bueno de cocina, Sakuno-chan! – dijo, con mejor actuación que Momo- ¿Podrías ir un rato a casa, Chibi-suke? Solo para sacarlo.

Plan Karupin…

- Deacuerdo-

Listo

Fueron a casa de Ryoma primero, el muchacho entró y para variar y matar la costumbre no encontró a nadie. Y ya no dejaban ni notas.

Ah bueno…

- Meow…-

¡Gatito!

Karupin salio, saludando a su amo y a su amiga. Ryoma lo cargó.

- Es tan suave- dijo Sakuno, soltando una risita- ¡Y tan tierno!-

El gato ronroneo.

Los chicos se sentaron en el sofá, Ryoma se levanto diciendo que buscaría el libro dejando a Karupin con Sakuno.

En cuanto su amo se fue, el felino supo que hacer exactamente. Salio de ahí y fue al cuarto de Ryoma, se oyeron unos cuantos ruidos.

- Karupin… ¿Qué haces?-

Se acercó al cuarto, el gato golpeaba con su patita una caja mediana, escondida debajo de la cama de Ryoma, al ver a Sakuno se acerco a ella y maulló lastimeramente a sus pies.

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo, moviéndose mas cerca y tocando ligeramente el borde.

Karupin maulló.

- ¿Quieres que lo abra?-

¡Meow!

Abrió cuidadosamente la caja, no llevaba nada escrito fuera. Dentro había tantas cosas y sin embargo las reconoció a todas. La bolsa celeste de Eiji, doblada de a cuatro y con el autógrafo de The Chocolates a un lado, la botella de Kawamura, con menos de la mitad de contenido, los apuntes de Inui, el amuleto de Oishi, las firmas de todos los titulares regalo de los tres chicos, Katsuo, Kachiro y Horio. El CD de relajamiento de Fuji y finalmente la cinta de Momo.

- No hay nada mas…-dijo, buscando en vano las dos pelotas que le dio a Ryoma.

'No hay mas'

Empezaba a temblar…

Karupin vio el estado de la muchacha y en seguida señalo con la patita la caja.

- Pero ya lo abrí-

Pero no dejaba de señalar, por alguna razón cerro la caja y la volteo. Tenía otra forma de abrirse por ahí.

Dentro ya no reconoció ninguno de los objetos, excepto una foto de él (Como no reconocerlo con la gorra) y de otro niño mas alto que Ryoma bastante sucia. Cartas en ingles que se negó a leer Sakuno y dos pelotas de tennis.

Sus pelotas de tennis.

Sakuno las sacó, muy emocionada.

_¿Puedo quedármela?_

La pelota con la caricatura de Ryoma.

_La otra vez dijiste que querías aquella pelota de tennis…estuve pensando en eso y decidí conseguir esto para ti…_

Y la del Torneo Nacional.

Las abrazó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y prometió, prometió no darse por vencida. Trabajar mucho, mucho más para ser mejor y para que pase lo que pase, no parar hasta hacerle saber al tenista sobre sus sentimientos.

Ryoma entró, sin hacer ruido. La vio ahí, sonriendo ampliamente mientras tenia las pelotas de tennis en sus brazos y toda duda de que sintiese algo por alguien mas se desvaneció.

Salió, y pretendió estar aun buscando el libro.

Sakuno salio también, limpiándose las lagrimas y preguntando a Ryoma si había encontrado el libro.

- No se donde lo ha puesto-

Se sentó, ella también lo hizo.

El felino decidió cumplir con el rol asignado y romper el hielo entre ambos muchachos.

Y Karupin cumplió su rol con fidelidad, se dejaba acariciar por la muchacha y saltaba de Ryoma a Sakuno, hacia sus gracias felinas más tiernas para crear un mejor ambiente y finalmente se quedo dormido en el regazo de Sakuno.

¿Qué cosa mas podía pedir Ryoga?

Ryoma sonreía, como solo lo hacia cuando jugaba con Karupin y ahora no solo cuando eso ocurría…

Sakuno acariciaba lentamente el lomo del gato durmiente.

No, ya no solamente con eso sonreía.

Ahora…Lo que iban a hacer Momo y Ryoga no lo sabemos aun, solo que estaban parados frente a la entrada de Seigaku, esperando a alguien…

Oyeron unos pasos y Momo le dijo algo a Ryoga, haciendo que asintiese e interceptara a la persona aquella. Una muchacha.

- ¿Eres Yumi Izawa?- dijo Ryoga, con la sonrisa idéntica a la que tenia con la secretaria, la muchacha asintió- Soy Ryoga Echizen-

Ella era la protagonista, con mirada pedante, tan estupidamente engreída dijo con voz melosa- ¿Echizen, hermano de Ryoma Echizen?-

Si, es algo difícil de creer…

- Hai…- 'Tiene el ego igualmente grande que Atobe!' le dijo Momo antes de separarse 'Y solo porque fue extra en una película' - Soy…un gran admirador tuyo…hiciste un gran trabajo en aquella película…-

- Eh, si…Todos dijeron que solo fui una extra pero yo lo vi como mi entrada al mundo…- 'Blah, blah…'.

- Estas hasta tarde en el taller-

- Quiero perfeccionar mi estilo, pero veo que aquí todos son unos principiantes…es frustrante-

A pocos metros, Momo esperaba listo con su bicicleta. Los otros doblaron la esquina.

Ryoma volteo dos veces.

¡Señal!

Momo arranco a toda velocidad sin poder evitar chocar ACCIDENTALMENTE a la joven que cayó de rodillas en la acera, gritando en seguida como una loca.

Ryoga se agacho para ayudarla.

- ¿Esta bien?-

- ¡MI PIERNA! ¡QUE HARE!-

Momo no paró, se fue de frente y haciéndole una señal de victoria a Ryoga.

Hacer a Sakuno la protagonista.

¡Check!

Sakuno y Ryoma, luego de buscar por todas partes el libro, caminaban ambos felices a la casa de Ryuzaki, en donde, hasta hace poco, estaba Kintarou por invitación de la entrenadora.

- Gracias Ryoma-kun por acompañarme- dijo ella, lamentando el que su casa no quedase más lejos.

- No es nada- dijo, con una ligera sonrisa.

- Tiene un gato muy lindo, ya quisiera tener una mascota asi…- dijo Sakuno, recordando a Karupin.

- Si quieres puedes verlo cuando quieras- dijo, con un encogimiento de hombros.

¡Bingo! ¡Punto para Echizen!

- ¿En serio? ¡Arigatou, Ryoma-kun!-

- Hasta mañana, entonces…-

Ryoma sacó de su maleta su gorra, poniéndosela antes de decir- Hasta mañana-

Llego a su casa, para toparse con sus padres y Kintarou, con Ryoga al lado y Nanako en la cocina.

- Buenas noches-

Si, escucharon bien.

NOCHE.

- ¿De donde vienes? ¿De casa de alguna novia?- pregunto Nanjiroh.

La casa tenia un aspecto lúgubre, nuevamente no había luz.

- De casa de Ryuzaki- dijo viendo fijamente, y con satisfacción, la mirada de Kintarou.

- Eh, miren como son las coincidencias…Kintarou estuvo ahí hasta la tarde…luego tuvo que pedirle la dirección a Ryuzaki-sensei para llegar hasta aquí…-dijo Ryoga, guiñándole el ojo a Ryoma, quien sonrió de lado- Se debieron cruzar en el camino-

Entraron luego de un rato al dormitorio.

- Cuéntame-

- No-

- Cuéntame-

- No-

- Ah…bueno…- pausa- ¡Cuéntame!-

- Argh, no- dijo Ryoma, sacando sus cosas de la maleta.

El ojo de águila de Ryoga capto la palabra 'Príncipe' con letras grande en una cuadernillo- ¿Qué es eso?-

- No es…-

Tarde, Ryoga lo leyó - Jajaja…¡Príncipe! No puedo creerlo Chibi-suke…¡No puedo creerlo!-

Ryoma tiró una almohada ferozmente hacia la cara de Ryoga- No deben saberlo-

El otro haló la almohada hacia otro lado, mirando a la puerta- ¿Quiénes? ¿Okaa-san y Oyaji-san?-

El 'príncipe' asiente.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿No te gustaría que viesen tu actuación? ¡No seas tímido, Chibi-suke! Lo harás bien-

El menor gira los ojos con enojo, si sus padres supiesen lo de la obra era HOMBRE MUERTO, oficialmente, fuera de esta vida.

- ¿Tan mala es la obra? A ver…déjame leer…- dijo Ryoga, tratando de arrebatarle las hojas a Ryoma.

Hasta que lo logró.

- ¡Son como 15 actos! ¿Te vas a aprender todos?-

- Solo aparesc…- Soltó un gruñido y corrigió- El príncipe aparece solo en 8-

El otro frunce algo el ceño- De todas formas son muchos…¡Y mira cuantas líneas!- Dijo pasando las hojas-…Mmm…mira esto…- posa teatralmente mientras lee.

_-Y la princesa se echó a llorar, borrando la sonrisa que antes tuviese a causa del apuesto…ejem…-_risas-…_príncipe.._. ¡Aquí hay otro muy bueno! _Salio en su gran carruaje, buscándola por todas partes y con el corazón en la boca..._ Chibi-suke…jajajaja…esto….jajajajaja….es….demasiado para mis arterias y para mi estomago…jajajajajaja…-

Rió con ganas, sujetando con una mano su estomago y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

- Pero vamos, leamos el final…debe terminar con algo asi como 'Vivieron juntos para siempre', ne?- Busco hasta el ultimo-…_Ambos se prepararon para el destino que ya se oía en los pasillos, cerraron los ojos y una luz nueva los envolvió, _blah…uh!- y se acerco hacia Ryoma- _…y se BESARON a la luz de la luna como ultimo y único testigo…convirtiéndose en aves al mismo tiempo volando …_Esa parte va a estar algo difícil, Chibi-suke…-risas-…_ fuera de ese mundo hacia uno en el que aquel amor fuese posible…_espera…eso quiere decir, que mueren…¿Mueren, no es asi Chibi-suke?-

El muchacho se encoge de hombros- No lo he leído-

Mentira. Lo había hecho muy a su pesar.

- ¿Y ya sabes quien es la afortunada?-

Interrumpió asi los pensamientos de Ryoma, que no entendió la pregunta al momento, mostrando su extrañeza con el fruncimiento del ceño.

- Hablo de la otra protagonista, baka. ¿Sabes ya quien es?-

Ah. El profesor había hablado algo de eso, sobre que…sobre que… ¡Si claro! Las chicas practicarían por separado hasta una semana antes de la obra. Y las practicas comenzarían mañana, ya dirían a que hora.

- No-

_- ¡Chicos, a comer!- _dijo Nanako con fuerza.

Salieron, Kintarou ya no seguía sentado en la mesa, sino que estaba arreglando su futon frente al televisor.

Termino de hacerlo y fue al baño…al mismo tiempo que Ryoma.

- Yo vine primero- dijo el chico Ponta del año, con enojo creciente.

- ¡Eso no es cierto, Koshimae! ¡Yo estaba antes!-

- Vine primero-

- ¡Yo vine antes!-

Ryoga se acercó con rapidez antes que alguien resultase herido.

Y ese alguien de seguro seria su hermano.

- Maa, ¡Basta ya! Dejen de gritar. Maduren un poco… Chibi-suke, deja que Kintarou entre primero- dijo Ryoga, su hermano lo observo como si estuviese loco, dejando pasar a regañadientes a Kintarou.

Ryoga le dio una mirada impar- Vamos chibi-suke…no cuesta nada ser amable…-

- Yo estuve primero- dijo, dando por sentada la situación y yendo a la cocina con el orgullo herido.

La comida fue….horrible…y más por esas condenadas velas que pusieron por todo el lugar…

- Hm…parece que en vez de ser una cena fuese un velorio- dijo Kintarou viendo las velas y sin dejar de comer.

- Genial, gracias por el comentario Kintarou, eso me ayudara a dormir hoy- dijo Ryoga, mirando a todos lados y comiendo con lentitud.

Ryoma mantenía la mirada fija en la comida. Nanako dejo los platos limpios y se fue a su dormitorio.

Nanjiroh y Rinko tomaron una taza de café y fue cuando la luz hizo aparición, parpadeando al principio para luego terminar iluminándolo todo.

- ¡Que bien!- dijo con alegría Kintarou, casi tirando la comida sobre la mesa.

Ryoma le dirigió la más fría mirada, que el muchacho contesto con una de diversión.

Se levantó de inmediato el príncipe, no queriendo ver mas a ese, como el lo creía, intruso y teniendo ya bastante sueño.

El mayor lo iba a seguir…

- Ryoga, quédate un rato, queremos hablar contigo- dijo Rinko, antes que Ryoga fuese al cuarto. Dio una palmada a Ryoma y vio que Kintarou entraba al baño, bostezando.

Ryoga estaba en absoluto calmado, se sentó con tranquila disposición en la mesa y casi ríe al ver a su padre roncando en una silla, Rinko le dio un codazo que lo despertó al instante y carraspeo antes de empezar.

¿Hablarían de la moto? ¿Ya la habían comprado? Ryoga esperaba de corazón que fuese asi, más Rinko tiro por tierra sus esperanzas.

- No es sobre la moto- La sonrisa de Ryoga cayo un poco al oír eso- Es sobre…bueno, la otra vez…no nos pareció correcto conocer asi a Kikumaru-san…y sobre todo cuando no sabíamos de ella hasta hace poco.

Nanjiroh no escuchaba, estaba aburrido con los ojos apunto de cerrar.

Ryoga, por otro lado, tenía una ligera idea de adonde iba todo eso.

- Dile de una vez al chico lo de la cena- interrumpió Nanjiroh. A Rinko no le agrado nada su intervención y lo miro con crudeza.

La ligera idea se va volviendo menos ligera…

La madre se volvió fingiendo comprensión hasta Ryoga y dijo con voz extrañamente fría- Queremos que la lleves a cenar con la familia-

La boca de Ryoga se dejó caer…

¿Cena?

- ¿C…cena?- dijo casi tartamudeando- ¿¡Cena!

La mujer frunció el ceño de manera que nos recuerda que verdaderamente es madre de Ryoma, y ahora su expresión no tenía nada de comprensivo- Si Ryoga, cena-

- ¿Con…con la familia?...- se volvió hacia su padre, pidiendo ayuda-… ¿No es una broma?-

Nanjiroh se encogió de hombros, para luego volver al puesto de observador.

- No digas tonterías Ryoga, es natural que queramos conocer a tu novia-

- Pero no era necesario que fuese con toda la familia, no es como si me fuese a casar con ella- dijo sonriendo con evidente nerviosismo.

Uh, mal argumento.

En un segundo la idea de que Ryoga era como Nanjiroh de joven oscurecido el humor de Rinko, haciendo que adoptara la actitud de madre enojada, con las manos en las caderas y todo- Lo harás si todo funciona bien y si esa relación es seria. No queremos que juegues con las chicas, debes mostrar madurez…-hace un ademán con las manos-…y eso es lo último que voy a decir-

El muchacho sentado suspiró, viendo de reojo a Kintarou que salía del baño y deseaba buenas noches a todos acomodando su futón frente al televisor- ¿Cuándo será la cena?-

- Mañana-

- ¿Mañana?- dijo Ryoga con sorpresa- ¿Mañana? ¡Como esperan que se lo diga!-

Rinko señalo el bolsillo de Ryoga, en donde estaba su celular.

Si genio, ¿Adivina que? El celular sirve para llamar además de jugar Pacman con él a medianoche.

A regañadientes el muchacho marcó el número de Tatsuki y rogó porque algun inconveniente rompa la electricidad de pronto.

- _¿Alo?- _era una voz femenina- ¿Alo?

- Buenas noches, ¿Se encuentra Tatsuki?-

La mujer ahora sonaba desconfiada- _Si, ¿De parte de quien?-_

- De Ryoga Echizen-

_- Ah si-_ dijo, ahora mas extrañada_- Un momento…-_

Se escucharon los gritos de la que suponía madre de Eiji y Tatsuki, unos pasos corriendo y el sonido de alguien levantando el aparato.

- _¿E…Echizen? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Le paso algo a Sakuno? ¿Le hizo algo tu hermano? ¿Descubrieron alguna cosa del plan?...-_ Tantas preguntas marearon a Ryoga-_…¡Echizen! ¡Contesta de una vez!-_

- No es nada de eso…creo. Mis padres te han invitado a una cena-

- _Eso es muy halagador pero tu padre esta casado y es un pervertido- _dijo Tatsuki jugando con el cordón del teléfono.

Sin saber que su familia entera escuchaba la conversación por el otro teléfono.

- No dije 'padre' dije 'padres' es decir, mi madre y mi padre…- Los cuales se hicieron presentes con un ligero acceso de tos-…Suki-chan… ¿Recuerda lo del miércoles?-

_- Sobre que tu madre no descubrió la desgracia…-_ comenzó ella, sentándose sobre la silla de al lado.

- ¡No! Sobre lo otro…- dijo Ryoga, viendo a sus padres.

_- ¿La barbaridad que dijiste de ser novios?-_

- ¡Hai!-

_- ¿Qué con eso?-_

El corazón de Tatsuki se hizo un nudo.

- Suki-chan, mis padres te han invitado a una CENA FAMILIAR…-dijo Ryoga, recalcando la palabra-… para conocerte mejor… ¿Entiendes?-

A unos cuantos kilómetros se soltó un grito.

_- ¡RYOGA ECHIZEN ESTAS LOCO, DEMENTE, ENFERMO SI CREES QUE IRE A UNA CENA FAMILIAR COMO NOVIA TUYA! ¡NO HAY MANERA DE QUE YO VAYA!-_

Ryoga alejó un poco el teléfono de su oreja.

- Suki-chan…-

_- ¡NO Y NO! ¡NO ESTOY TAN DESESPERADA!-_

- Suki-chan…-

_- ¡YA DIJE QUE NO, ASI QUE VE QUE INVENTAS!-_

- Suki-chan…- lloró.

Tatsuki taladro sus dedos en la mesa, pensando, hasta que de un golpe, derribando el florero sobre la mesa, habló- _Deacuerdo, deacuerdo_- dijo masajeándose las sienes_- ¿A que hora es?-_

Ryoga miró a sus padres- ¿Hora?-

Su madre le respondió, triunfante- A las cinco-

Antes que Ryoga dijese palabra, Tatsuki hablo por el teléfono.

- _Ya escuche Echizen, aunque es bastante raro que una cena sea en la tarde…-_

- Entonces, lo hará Suki-chan?-

Tatsuki ya se estaba riñendo mentalmente - _Sea, pero yo no voy a decir ni pío, tu veras como arreglas esto. No pienso pasarme las vacaciones yendo a reuniones familiares…y mucho menos con el padre que tienes- _

- ¡Arigatou Suki-cha…quiero decir…koishii!-

Colgó.

Tatsuki suspiró.

'Voy a necesitar terapia después de esto'.

Los padres de los chicos tenistas se fueron a dormir, Rinko más tranquila y Nanjiroh con más sueño.

Ryoga se quedó un rato más para limpiar la mesa. No había notado que en la desesperación despedazó varios trozos de pan sobre ella.

Recogió los pedazos y pasó un trapo mojado, Kintarou hizo un sonido como de suspiro y se revolvió dentro del futon, mascullando.

Ryoga apagó la luz no sin antes asegurarse que todas las ventanas estuviesen cerradas.

- Ryoga-kun-

¿Uh?

El joven giró y se acerco al futon del invitado.

- Oi, ¿Qué sucede Kintarou? Mañana nos levantaremos temprano asi que debes dormir de una vez -

'Sueno como mi madre' dijo y el espanto regresó a su cara.

Kintarou permanecía callado, con los ojos caramelo fijos en un punto de la pared.

- Arigatou-

Lo dijo y de inmediato sonrió, Ryoga también lo hizo y revolvió el cabello de Kintarou como lo hacia con Ryoma y se fue, deseándole buenas noches.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arigatou Koishii: Gracias, cariño/amor!

Goki: chiquillo

Kintarou Tooyama: Un tenista pelirrojo de 12 años que aparece en los OVAs y en el manga (Osease en las Nacionales), viene del Shitenhouji (En la región de Kansas, me parece que en Osaka) y es EN EXTREMO fuerte. Lo del sillón es solo una prueba de que tiene mucha fuerza. Parece ser que siente atracción hacia Sakuno. Como ven es lo contrario a Ryoma, es alegre, vivaz y menos amargado que Ryoma ¬¬. Se confunde de tren al ir a Tokio, terminando en Shizouka.Si desean fotos las hay en mi homepage en la sección de OVAs en Imágenes. La información me la dio Abuelitnt, yo no sabia mucho de el. Gracias!

Tatsuki Kikumaru: Existe, aunque no con ese nombre. (Se sabe que es castaña pero me pareció mejor hacerla pelirroja, como su adorable hermano!) Tiene el cabello largo, algo más debajo de los hombros. El color es igual al de Eiji. Los ojos si son diferentes, Eiji es de ojos azules mientras que ella es de ojos caramelo. Le lleva una cabeza y media a Sakuno, y Ryoga le lleva una cabeza a ella. No es muy voluptuosa, al contrario de Megumi, tiene la figura perfecta para una deportista. No es muy delgada ni muy gruesa. Tiene dos mechones de cabello a ambos lados del rostro. No usa aretes ni ninguna clase de accesorios. Es muy sport a la hora de vestirse. O anda con pescadores, o jeans o shorts pero no con falda (excepto el uniforme de su instituto). Hay también un fanart de ella en la seccion de Imágenes en la parte de 'Nuestros Fanarts'.

N/A: Ea, Kintarou se hace querer…

Soujiro: n.n

Ryoga: Seta-san…¿Es cierto que fue asesino desde los 7 años?

Soujiro: Hai

Ryoga: COOL!

Ryoma: ¬¬

**Abuelitnt** Si, además, debo aceptarlo. ¡ES CUTE! Es un paralelo de comparación, aquí hay varios tipos de 'amor', uno el de Dan con Tatsuki, que es mas de admiración que otra cosa. El otro de Ryoma con Sakuno y viceversa, bastante inocente pero que mostrara mayor carácter por el temperamento de Ryoma. El de Kintarou que también es bastante inocente. El que hubo entre Tatsuki y Tezuka, el de Ann y Momo que es relativamente suave y fácil. Y por ultimo el de Ryoga y Tatsuki, que hubiese sido fácil de no ser por esa doble naturaleza que hay en Tatsuki. Ea, ¡Si son buenos bienvenidos! Perdon pero no habia escuchado de ellos u.u

**Miry **Ya ves lo que hicieron…hirieron a la protagonista. ¬¬ Kintarou no sale en el anime sino en los OVAs, en mi Homepage encontraras imágenes de el.

**Kathy y Julio **Kathy gracias, Julio…MUERETE! ¬o¬

**Iris **Si, ahora…realmente Ryoma tendrá una pelea consigo mismo. Con Dan…es tan tierno…¿Quién no lo querría? El próximo capitulo diré como le pregunto a Tatsuki para salir. En eso tienes razón, a ver…pongámoslo asi…el chico últimamente tiene varios cambios de humor, y ella lamentablemente se lo encuentra justamente ahí y al confundirse el, se confunde ella.

Veremos que más suelta Oishi que hasta ahora es el único del que podemos esperar información.

**Nakurita** Si, se nota XD Jajaja, ok! Gracias!

**Ryosaku**Yay por Kintarou y por decirme que con más largos mejor (realmente sonó horrible).

**Cristina **Gracias, las cosas se iran aclarando, desde ya digo que Tezuka no ha tenido nada con Tatsuki.

**cynthiaXxCeReShItAxX **Hey gracias chicas, ambas…je, no espere tener fans X.x gracias por el apoyo de todas formass!

**Pilikitasakura **Jajajajajajaj, hay gente super fan, y reconozco que si Linkin Park cantase el soundtrack o si Chester o Mike apareciesen, pasando por extras, al menos YO DEFINITIVAMENTE IRIA A VER ESA PELICULA! Dan es cuuuutteee y Kintarou tb!

**cherrymeems**Gracias!

**karlyta **No lo se, Kintarou existe en el mundo PoT no me pertenece! TT Y no saben cuanto lamento eso.

**javiisi **Ryoga lo dirá en el próximo capitulo. Hahaha…si, los amigos de Ryoma son super raros.

**aiko1504 **Graciassss! nn La obra todavía sera al final (capitulo 24…) y uff…para eso aun falta mucho XD

**slamina **No es Tomoka, y la tipa esa quedo fuera del mapa…o al menos eso creen los chicos.

**3-CiNdY-3**Jejeje, ahí esta.

**Daruku-alchemist**Yo también…¿Venderán? O.o A ver, a pedido…Ryoma, contesta ¬¬

Ryoma: ¿Qué cosa?

El review pues, genio.

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane a todas ustedes ¬¬

Ryoma, hay un chico entre los que hicieron reviews…

Ryoma: ¬¬ Raro.

u.uU

**Kmy **No lo se, pero si se que detesto a Euclides que creó la geometría. TE ODIO EUCLIDES! XO Sorry por no ayudarte con eso de la pagina, pero si tienes algun problema nos lo dices en un mensaje, ok? n.n

**Darkwolf** Seh! Ya lo vi yo tambien! Y es sumamente fuerte, levanto una moto…pero se equivoco de lugar X.x Osea, PLOP!

**skira echizen** ¡Que viva! (Jarra en mano)

Ryoga: ¡QUE VIVA! (Igual)

Soujiro: n.n (Tomando te, que triste ¬¬)

**scooky** Hay un fanart mio en mi Homepage, en la seccion de 'Nuestros Fanarts'. Gracias por decir eso y por sugerir lo de la cena XD Ryoga te lo agradece.

Ryoga: ¬¬ Eso no fue gracioso.

**Neko-O**Se agradece el intento nn

**Lizirien**Ahí esta, gracias!

**Marip**Te comprendo T.T

**KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne**See weno…u.u

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**Plan Karupin listo, pero aun falta XD

Perdon si no he contestado mucho, es que estoy muy…extraña…he tenido un sueño horrible y me mata porque tiene algo que ver con una persona a la que quiero mucho. Si desean aportar ideas les agradecería mucho.

**Próximo Cáp.: Un regalo y una discusión**

Donde Ryoma olvida el Mada Mada Dane (ejem…recuerda a Kintarou) y hace dos cosas buenas.

**¡Graxie! non**


	12. Un regalo y una discusión

N/A: Hola a todas! Gracias por leer el fic a pesar de ser más largo en cada Cáp. Mis amigos ya me miran feo por eso…

Ryoga: Es que de VERDAD los haces largos.

Ryoma: ¬¬ Mada Mada Dane.

Cállate Ryoma, Cállate Ryoga. Tomen el té en paz, ¿Oyeron? ¡O de lo contrario volveremos a la dieta del Agua con pan!

R & R: TT

No nos pertenece PoT, pero si el té que toma Soujiro.

Soujiro: n.n Lo recomiendo!

Ryoma: Aun sigo sin saber a quien me recuerda…¬¬

**Aniki!**

**Un regalo y una discusión**

La casa de los Echizen estaba callada aun en la mañana, como debía ser en un sábado.

En el dormitorio de Ryoma, Ryoga estaba tapado hasta la cabeza, respirando levemente, y con un brazo fuera del futon.

Karupin dormía muy cerca de Ryoga, solo que este nunca lo sabia porque apenas el sol hacia aparición, subía a cama de Ryoma y asunto arreglado.

Ryoma, nuestro príncipe, tenía toda la cabeza metida entre dos almohadas y de vez en cuando se movía para cambiar a una posición más cómoda.

Kintarou, en la sala, dormía con ambos brazos y piernas estirados y fuera del futon, respirando con la boca abierta.

Fue Ryoga quien se levanto primero, vio un rato el techo, luego paso una mano por sus ojos y trato de elevar un poco la cabeza pero se rindió y nuevamente trato de dormir. Pero no pudo.

- Ahhh- dijo, desperezándose. Vestía un polo plomo y un buzo negro, salio del dormitorio sin hacer ruido, caminando como sonámbulo.

El gato de Ryoma ya estaba sobre la cama de su amo apenas Ryoga abrió los ojos.

Es que, el es inteligente.

Y quiere vivir.

Ryoma se levantó luego, muy a su pesar, fue a hacer fila para el baño porque también estaba allí Kintarou.

Se miraron, Kintarou con un centelleo de divertido desafío y Ryoma con el ceño particularmente más aterrador.

- Ohayou, Koshimae- dijo Kintarou, sin dejar de verlo.

Ryoma no le respondió y en cambio incremento el ceño. Detestaba a ese sujeto, lo exasperaba hasta niveles infrahumanos. Detestaba que estuviese durmiendo en su casa, que a sus padres le agradase ese tipo y que Ryuzaki estuviese tan contenta de verlo ayer.

¿Qué tenia de especial?

Practicaba un buen tennis, eso si. Pero EL le había ganado, asi que…tampoco era tan bueno.

Ryoga salio, luego de bañarse pero aprendió la lección y ahora se cambiaba dentro del cuarto de baño.

Imaginen la cara que puso cuando vio a los dos chicos frente a su puerta.

- Hola, Kintarou, hola, Chibi-suke-

El pelirrojo sonrió y volvió la cara hacia Ryoga- Ohayou, Ryoga-kun-

Para variar, Ryoma no dijo nada y aprovecho en cambio la distracción de Kintarou para entrar primero.

El desayuno fue casi normal. De no ser porque Kintarou y Ryoma peleaban por todo.

Por la mantequilla…

- ¡Yo lo vi primero, Koshimae!-

Por el café…

- Chicos…- dijo Ryoga, viendo a ambos tomar la bebida rápidamente para servirse otro poco más.

- Más, por favor- decían al mismo tiempo.

Por quien lava los platos…

Eh, Ryoga ganó esa.

Por quien lleva los platos al grifo.

Ganó Nanako.

Por quien seca los platos…

Rompieron uno y Rinko los miró con odio.

¡Hasta por quien le daba la comida a Karupin!

Y eso ya era el colmo, asi que cansada de tener que hacer siempre de árbitro, Rinko los mando a ver televisión.

Mala suerte porque Ryoga YA veía televisión.

Ahora se peleaban por el control.

- ¡Quiero ver el show de chistes!- decía Kintarou por un lado.

- ¡Campeonato de Tennis!- Adivinen quien.

- ¡¡MTVVV!- Ese era Ryoga, en medio.

Era la pesadilla de cualquier madre, Rinko con una sola mano les arrebato el control, apagando el televisor, mandando a Ryoma y a Ryoga su habitación y diciéndole a Kintarou que lo llamaban.

Ryoma se alistó, quedó con Momo en ir a jugar un rato por su casa.

Su hermano salió del cuarto y fue al patio a hablar por celular.

- ¿Alo, Momo?- dijo el joven, viendo a todos lados y tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible.

_- ¿Ryoga? Hola-_ dijo Momo, en la otra línea-_ ¿Qué pasa?-_

- Nada, o mejor dicho…mucho. Tengo que salir con Tatsuki a una cena familiar-

_- ¿Tú y Tatsuki?- _dijo Momoshiro con sorpresa.

- Si, oye… ¿Chibi-suke va a ir a jugar contigo hoy?-

El muchacho dice con inseguridad- _Eso creo… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso ayer, de todas formas?-_

- Creo que Karupin hizo su trabajo- dijo Ryoga, riendo.

_- ¿Karupin? ¿Y quien es ese?-_

- El gato de Ryoma-

Silencio.

_- ¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿Un gato?-_

- Aja, si algo se bien es que es lo suficientemente 'adorable' para que alguna chica se resista-

_- Eso es increíble- _respondió Momo, con gran alivio pues ya creía a Ryoga un loco.

- Estoy seguro que Sakuno-chan no se quedo tan poco rato como le dije a Chibi-suke…-

_- ¿Y eso porque?-_

- Uno, Ryoma estuvo con buen humor ayer…hasta que descubrí lo de la obra…y dos…lo del libro de cocina fue una mentira-

_- ¡Sugoi! A mi lo que me preocupa es lo de la princesa…¿Cuándo le dirán a Ryuzaki-chan?-_

- Ni idea, a lo mejor ya se lo dijeron…tengo que llamarla de todas formas, ahora si tengo un libro…no es nuevo pero le servirá…-

_- ¿Qué era antes? ¿Qué papel tenia?-_

- No lo vas a creer. Era un árbol-

Momoshiro rió con ganas- _¡Es una pena! Pero si sale todo bien, habrá valido lo de atropellar a esa muchacha…oye…bien…me tengo que ir…¡Saludos a Tatsuki!-_

Colgó, marcó otro numero- ¿Alo, se encuentr…? ¡Ah! Sakuno-chan! Si, quería decirle para que…-

Ryoma, entre tanto, fue a casa de Momo, para jugar en las canchas callejeras, pero como la curiosidad de saber si lo que Ryoga dijo era verdad pudo mas, a mitad de juego dijo con voz divertida.

- ¡Eh, Momo! ¿Qué tal te va con Tachibana?-

Al instante Momo se tropezó cayendo de bruces contra el piso.

- ¿¡De que hablas!- chilló, sacando.

- Ryoga dijo…- ¡Plack!-…que…-¡Plack!-…habías pedido ayuda….-¡Plack!-….a la hermana de Eiji-sempai para…-¡Plack!-…salir con Tachibana…-

'¡Ryoga!' pensó con furia Momoshiro, devolviendo la pelota con fuerza extra.

- Asi que te lo dijo Ryoga…-

- Si- Ve a Momoshiro un rato como si no fuese humano- ¿Es verdad?-

'Es por el bien de Ryuzaki-chan y el de Ryoma…' se dijo Takeshi, sacando fuerzas que no tenia.

- Si- dijo en un suspiro y deteniendo el juego.

- ¿Si?-

Sorprendido es poco, Ryoma casi estaba en estado idiotizado.

- Si, ya. Tampoco es la gran cosa- dijo, tratando de respirar normalmente.

- ¿Te gusta Tachibana?-

- Ya dije que si, ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?- tragó difícilmente- ¿Acaso te gusta?-

Ryoma arqueo una ceja, con una cara que mas parecía indicar extrañeza ante la pregunta.

- No- dijo, sacando.

En cuanto terminaron, fueron caminando hacia sus casas, con las raquetas en el hombro. Momoshiro no había vuelto a hablar del tema y en cambio dijo que Eiji comentó la otra vez sobre las desapariciones de Fuji en los entrenamientos.

Se despidieron en un cruce, y mientras Ryoma veía con desgana las tiendas algo capto su atención.

Entró al lugar, se acerco al escaparate y hablo con el que atendía.

- ¿Cuánto esta eso?- dijo, viendo uno de los artículos.

'Me siento estupido', pensó Ryoma, rato después, llevando el paquete azul casi con vergüenza. Llegó a su casa y entró cuando su hogar era realmente un caos. Corbatas por aquí, sacos por allá, distintos perfumes se olían desde la entrada.

- ¡Es tarde, Nanjiroh! ¡Te dije que llegaríamos tarde!-

Antes que le gritasen a él, y para salvarse de lo que era su madre cuando estaba enojada, Ryoma entró a su cuarto inmediatamente.

Ryoga estaba ya allí, frente al espejo con un traje de lo más inadecuado para un chico como él. Si antes Ryoma se veía como un estupido, se alegro de encontrar a su aniki aun más estupido. Dejó el paquete que llevaba en el escritorio y se sentó en la cama.

- Me tengo que ir Chibi-suke- dijo Ryoga, arreglándose la camisa y respondiendo a la mirada interrogante, y burlona, de Ryoma.

Detestaba tener que usar ropa formal, y la corbata lo asfixiaba. Asi que opto por algo más casual, una camisa desabotonada en los primeros botones, un jean y un saco.

'No esta mal' pensó, tratando de convencerse que igual le daba que fuese con eso que con su ropa deportiva usual.

- ¿A la cena?- Ryoma tenía ganas de reír nuevamente ante la cara que su hermano ponía en el espejo.

- Si, enano. Pero no rías tan pronto, recuerda que yo sé lo de la Obra esa…-

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- dijo, frunciendo el ceño en cuanto el otro le nombró el evento.

- Je, chibi-suke…Ya quiero ver la cantidad de fotos que tomara Okaa-san en ese día especial…-

¡Argh!

- Humph-

- ¿Qué tal me veo?-

Ryoma le dio una mirada rápida- Gracioso-

- ¡Ea!- dijo, dando palmadas a Ryoma en la cabeza- Pudo ser peor…al menos no estoy usando corbata… -

Se callaron por un rato, mientras Ryoga se veía en el espejo, Ryoma halo algo del escritorio.

- Oye-

- ¿Qué?-

- Toma- dijo, extendiendo con indiferencia un paquete azul- Mas vale que los uses porque no estaban baratos-

Ryoga lo abrió y dijo sorprendido- …Unos guantes…- y se los puso-… ¿Dónde los conseguiste?-

- Los vi cuando regresaba de casa de Momoshiro-

- ¿Por qué me los compraste?-

Ryoma bajo la mirada, buscando algun pretexto- Por tu cumpleaños, ¿Por qué mas?-

- Oi, no era necesario. Ya has gastado mucho, pero…¡Te lo agradezco, Chibi-suke!- Ryoga bajo la voz de pronto- Hoy va a venir Sakuno-chan, quiero que le des este libro- dijo, dejándolo sobre un montón de ropa- ¿No lo vas a olvidar?-

Ryoma le dio una mirada impar.

- Ah…Kintarou no lo sabe, asi que va a ir a ver a unos parientes que tiene no muy lejos de aquí, lo llamaron esta mañana porque al parecer los padres de Kintarou les avisaron -

- ¿Se va a quedar allá?- dijo esperanzadamente el príncipe.

- No, es solo para que no destruyan la casa en sus peleas…por el bien de la cocina de nuestra madre- dijo riendo entre dientes. Ryoma arqueo una ceja.

Que él sepa las dos veces que la cocina de Okaa-san estuvo hecha un desastre fue culpa, y solamente, de Ryoga.

- Okaa-san me ha hablado de conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo…y he estado pensando…que la Heladería estaría bien…tal vez vaya mañana…-

Ryoma asintió sin interés.

_- ¡Ryoga! ¿Ya?-_

- Bien, nos vemos- dijo el muchacho, haciendo una señal con las manos y cerrando la puerta del dormitorio al irse.

Ryoma salió, viendo como la camioneta ya se iba.

Ganas de reír no le faltaba. Su hermano iba a hacer el ridículo. Y de seguro terminaría con un ojo morado cortesía de la hermana de Eiji-sempai.

Y hablando de la pelirroja…estaba en esos momentos muy atareada en su casa.

Tatsuki salía recién bañada del cuarto de baño con una toalla sobre la cabeza, sin zapatos y con un vestido negro.

- ¿No te vas a maquillar?-

La joven mira a su madre como si estuviese loca- ¿Maquillar?-

- Si, aunque sea un poco…-

- No mama, el rimel me hacer arder los ojos, además…no dejo de sóbramelos porque siento que me pican…-

- ¿Y algo de labial?-

- Brillo tal vez…aunque…no…y ¡Mama ya te dije que no!-

Caminó a su cuarto, tiró todas sus cosas fuera del armario.

- ¡Mama, donde están mis zapatos!-

- ¿Cuáles zapatos? ¡Tu no tienes zapatos, siempre te digo que te compres algunos pero prefieres andar en zapatillas!-

Tatsuki maldijo bajo su respiración.

- ¡Genial! ¿Me prestas un par de los tuyos?- dijo, gritando desde el baño.

- Pero hija, son taco numero cinco…-

- ¿Qué rayos es eso?- respondió tirando la toalla que llevaba en su cabeza y tratando de peinarse y hacer un moño- ¡No me importa! ¡Solo quiero unos zapatos!-

La madre de Eiji le da una caja con unos zapatos negros- Aquí tienes, querida-

Con un gruñido la muchacha se los pone, pensando en dejar su cabello suelto.

- ¡¡ITAII! ¡Esto es muy alto!- dijo, al ver que andar con esos zapatos era como andar con zancos.

- Taco cinco, querida-

La muchacha enojada suspira- ¡Ya que! ¡Zapatos son zapatos!-

Después de un rato de ir saltando y gritando por toda la casa, la pelirroja ya estaba lista.

Llevaba puesto un vestido negro sencillo, que le quedaba algo mas arriba de las rodillas, los tacos negros la mostraban mas alta y el cabello rojo, reluciente y largo decorado solo con un gancho amarrando su media cola. Sus orejas solo traían unos pendientes plata largos.

- ¿Qué tal?- pregunto a su madre.

La mujer hizo un gesto negativo- Parece que vas a un funeral-

El sonido de un claxon asusto a las mujeres, la madre fue a la ventana a ver quienes eran.

- Ahí esta tu novio, es muy guapo-

Si, Tatsuki le dijo a su madre que Ryoga era su novio, decirles la verdad seria enredarlos demasiado.

- Ya voy-

Salio, con una cara que gritaba 'Trágame Tierra' y casi cae al rechazar a Ryoga quien trato de ayudarla.

- ¡Hola, Tatsuki!- dijo Rinko, la joven saludó.

- Buenas señora, buenas señor-

Nanjiroh cabeceó.

- No estés tan nerviosa, todo saldrá bien-

'No, no va a salir bien…' pensó Kikumaru jugando con la manija de la puerta del carro.

En casa de Echizen, Ryoma ya no miraba por la ventana, sino que estaba echado viendo televisión.

Toc-Toc

Apagó el televisor y abrió, y antes de hacerlo sabía que era Sakuno.

Ella lo saludó sonrojándose algo y entrando cuando Ryoma la invitó a hacerlo.

Había algo que no concordaba con lo que ella recordaba de esa sala. Aquel futon no estaba antes ahí, frente al televisor.

- ¿Quién duerme aquí, Ryoma-kun?-

Demonios, ¿La ignoraba o tenia que admitir que Kintarou dormía en su casa?

Ryoma escogió de inmediato la opción uno.

Y la joven no pregunto otra vez.

- Voy a buscar el libro-

Ryoma entró a su habitación, esperando recordar donde había dicho Ryoga que dejaba el libro.

Sakuno trataba de distraerse mirando por la ventana, hasta que el sonido seco desde la entrada la distrajo.

- ¿Quién será?-

Los otros miembros de la familia Echizen, ya llegaban a la casa donde se iba a hacer la reunión.

'¿Estoy bien vestida? Creo que esta falda muestra mucho…¿Estuvo bien que fuese negra? Ay no, nunca he ido a una reunión familiar que no sea de mi familia…esto va a salir mal…muy mal…'

- Llegamos- anunció Nanjiroh, estacionándose en la puerta de una gran casa.

Ryoga salió abriéndole la puerta a su madre y a Tatsuki. La muchacha apenas y podía caminar con los zapatos y se apoyaba constantemente en Ryoga.

'Voy a morirme' se dijo Tatsuki, entrando y viendo la cantidad de gente dentro de la casa.

¡Había como treinta personas en esa sala!

- Miren…- dijo alguien, en murmuros-…Es ella…-

- ¡Que alto estas, Ryoga!-

- Gracias, tía- dijo el joven, besando la mejilla de la mujer.

En cuanto vieron que Tatsuki entraba completamente varias señoras se le acercaron.

- ¡Ah, eres novia de Ryoga!- dijo una señora, besándola en la mejilla-¡Un placer, cariño!-

- ¡Pero que linda es, Ryoga, deberías traerla mas a menudo!- dijo uno de los tíos.

¡PLOM!

Y eso…fue el golpe de su mujer ante el comentario.

- Pervertido-

Tatsuki estaba mareada, todos querían verla y hablaban al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Cuánto has crecido!- decían de Ryoga- Te vimos la ultima vez cuando tenias nueve años y ahora, ¡Mírate! ¡Con novia y todo!-

- Nanjiroh- dijo una voz, fuerte y al hacerlo todos se callaron.

El que había dicho el nombre del samurai era un hombre de aspecto respetable, anciano ya, pero con notable fortaleza. Fascinaba el dominio que ejercía en cada uno de los presentes…

- Abuelo, ¿Cómo esta?- Incluso Nanjiroh le tenía mucho respeto.

- ¡Papá!- dijo Rinko, lanzándose hacia su anciano padre, quien la estrecho cariñosamente.

Los únicos a quienes le eran permitido acercarse al viejo de esa forma era a su hija Rinko y a sus hijos, Ryoma y Ryoga, sus únicos nietos. Rinko era hija única, los demás 'tíos y tías' de Ryoga eran adoptados, en total eran 9 hermanos.

Ninguno sabe que Ryoga era en realidad adoptado, solo Nanjiroh, Rinko, el mismo Ryoga y el abuelo.

- ¡Abuelo!- gritó Ryoga con felicidad antes de abrazarlo.

- Has crecido- dijo el viejo, sonriendo con bondad y luego, fijándose en la pelirroja frente a ellos, quien miraba asombrada el cuadro.

- Ella es Tatsuki Kikumaru, abuelo, mi novia- dijo Ryoga, presentando a la muchacha. El abuelo se inclino, antes sorpresa de todos, en una reverencia, que la joven tardó en devolver por el nerviosismo.

- Espero que se sienta a gusto este día- dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Creo que lo estaré- respondió ella, devolviendo la sonrisa.

- La mesa esta lista, señor- dijo una joven con uniforme negro.

- Claro, entremos-

Mientras todos toman sus puestos en la mesa larga, volvamos con Ryoma.

Toc-Toc

La puerta de la entrada seguía sonando, tanto que Sakuno le dijo a Ryoma que ella abriría.

Una muchacha, una cabeza y media más alta que ella, sonreía con coquetería, pero al verla la sonrisa se marchitó quedando una muy fea mueca.

- Ohayou…- dijo, mirando de pies a cabeza a Sakuno- ¿Esta Ryoga Echizen?-

Sakuno negó- Ryoga-kun no esta aquí, ha salido-

- Y…- dijo Megumi, arrastrando la letra- ¿Dónde esta?

- No lo se-

Aquella no fue una respuesta que satisfizo a Megumi.

- Me vas a decir donde esta Ryoga si no quieres que algo muy feo te pase- dijo Megumi, cambiando totalmente la mirada y transformándola en lo que realmente era.

Una bruja.

- No lo se- murmuro Sakuno, tratando de librarse del agarre de la morena.

Megumi apretó el brazo de Sakuno.

¿Cómo una muchacha asi tiene tanta fuerza?

- ¡¡Me vas a decir donde diablos están ahora mismo!-

- No lo se-

- ¿Estas encubriéndola verdad?- dijo cáscaramente, empujando a Sakuno sobre la entrada- ¡Dime de una vez!-

- Ya le dije que no lo se…no vivo aquí- dijo apenas Sakuno.

- No me digas, pero si sabes donde esta…- una chispa encendió sus ojos rojos- ¿¡Esta con ella verdad! ¡Esa pelirroja desabrida!- dijo, enojada.

La de trenzas creyó verdaderamente que Megumi estaba loca, aunque al escuchar 'pelirroja' inmediatamente lo asocio a Tatsuki y dijo su nombre con sorpresa.

- ¡Asi que la conoces, niña! ¡Ahora me…!-

Sakuno en la desesperación uso su último recurso. Mordió a Megumi.

Esta chillo y la soltó de inmediato, lanzándola contra la pared y dispuesta a golpearla hasta que dijese donde estaba Echizen.

Felizmente eso no ocurrió, porque cuando Megumi se acercaba ya con ambas manos crispadas, y Sakuno cerraba los ojos, una raqueta entre ellas evito la pelea.

Una raqueta roja, sostenida por Ryoma.

El joven había salido al ver que Sakuno se demoraba demasiado y por un momento pensó que seria Kintarou quien por un milagro podría haber regresado antes de su visita, asi que apresurado fue a la puerta y desde ahí vio a una muchacha pelinegra discutiendo con Sakuno. Al verla en problemas cogio su raqueta y salio lo mas rápido hacia la entrada.

Megumi supo que no podía usar sus 'encantos femeninos' para salir de aquella situación, asi que le dijo a Ryoma lo mas amable que pudo donde estaba Ryoga.

El chico de ojos felinos no le hizo caso, en cambio se acerco a Sakuno y le pregunto si estaba bien, ella asintió. La de pelo negro frunció el ceño, y camino más cerca de Ryoma quien le había dado la espalda para hablar con Sakuno.

- ¡Te estoy hablando mocoso!- dijo, agarrando a Ryoma del hombro y volteándolo.

Eh…

Mala jugada, Kirishima.

- Suélteme-

Podría ser la mirada hecha fuego o el tono en que lo dijo o la raqueta peligrosamente sujetada que hizo a Megumi retirar la mano del muchacho, con una mueca de extrañeza y nerviosismo.

En cuanto lo hizo Ryoma se giro completamente, mirándola fijamente con esos dos ojos dorados y créannos si decimos que si las miradas mataran…Megumi estaría miles y miles de kilómetros bajo tierra.

Sakuno camino hasta el lado de Ryoma.

- ¿Qué quiere?- dijo Echizen en un gruñido.

La morena hizo nuevamente ese movimiento extraño con la mano para arreglarse el cabello e hizo que éste casi le cayese en la cara al tenista.

- Busco a Ryoga Echizen, y no me voy hasta que me digan donde esta-

Ryoma cerró los ojos, ignorándola otra vez y entrando a la casa, diciéndole a Sakuno que lo siguiera.

Antes que él cerrase la puerta, Megumi lo detuvo poniendo un pie entre ésta y la pared.

- He dicho que no me voy-

Je, ¿Se nota que Megumi no conoce con quien esta hablando?

Ryoma miró con aire desafiante y casi divertido el pie de Megumi, abriendo un poco la puerta- Como quiera, si no se quiere ir hasta ver a Ryoga entonces puede quedarse cuanto quiera en la calle-

Pero la joven no se rindió, se calmó un poco y luego dijo con ira contenida- No me voy hasta que ustedes me digan donde esta y si esta con esa tipa…y…¿¡Quien eres tu de todos modos para echarme de esta mugrosa casa!-

Ryoma es un distraído, orgulloso, arrogante, y miles y miles de adjetivos mas, pero no era un cobarde para pegarle a un mujer…aunque fuese tan molesta como ésta.

- Soy su hermano-

Ok, Megumi sabe que hizo mal, esa no era manera para congraciarse con la familia…aunque…al menos sabemos que la única neurona que le queda hace bien su trabajo.

- ¿Y quien es esa?- dijo, abriendo un poco mas la puerta, y casi empujando a Ryoma- ¿¡Acaso tu también estas detrás de mi Ryo-chan!-

La de trenzas no dijo nada, solo masajeaba su muñeca adolorida.

- ¡¡CONTESTA ESTUPIDA CHIQUILLA!- gritó abalanzándose sobre ella.

Intentó cogerle el brazo, pero en vez de eso agarró una de sus trenzas y la haló con fuerza.

Bien Ryoma, si pensabas en intervenir este seria un MUY BUEN momento.

Y como el príncipe últimamente esta pensando con la cabeza en vez de hacerlo con la raqueta, quitó con fiereza la mano de Megumi, y dijo con voz cortante, ordenando.

- Fuera-

La joven repitió lo que desde hace unas hojas no ha parado de decir…

_No me iré hasta que me digan donde esta Ryo-chan_

Vamos, Ryoma ha cambiado pero no es para que se haya convertido en un filósofo o algo equivalente en paciencia.

- Fuera- repitió, algo más fuerte aunque cuidándose de mantener su temperamento a raya. Caminó, hasta hacer retroceder a Megumi fuera de la puerta.

- Mira mocoso, a mi nadie me bota de ningún lug…-

Ryoma cierra la puerta en su cara, ignorando lo que aun decía Megumi, la muchacha, ahora en la calle, se puso morada de furia.

- ¡¡YA VERAS MOCOSO, NO SABES CON QUIEN TE HAS METIDO!- grito Megumi, en la calle, antes de irse.

Uh, es cierto. En realidad no lo sabía.

Entraron, Sakuno dio un gran suspiro que había estado aguantando desde que la otra la agarro tan bruscamente del brazo.

Se sentaron en el suelo, como antes, en donde siempre Nanjiroh veía sus revistas.

La muchacha cogio su trenza, y la desató con cuidado. Intentó rehacerla.

- Itai…- dijo, en tono bajo.

Sakuno no podía hacerlo bien, tenia la muñeca de la mano derecha resentida y apenas podía moverla sin que le doliese. Nuevamente se preguntó como una chica tan aparentemente frágil tenía tanta fuerza.

Ya desearía ella ser asi.

Gimió un poco cuando trató por tercera vez hacer la trenza.

¿Y si la dejaba asi hasta llegar a su casa?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en más, volteo y se sonrojo profundamente al encontrarse tan de cerca con el rostro de Ryoma.

- No vas a poder con esa mano asi de lastimada- dijo, aún con enojo. Mal, porque Sakuno creyó que estaba enojada con ella por no saber defenderse. Sin embargo, no era eso sino lo que había causado Megumi.

Maldijo una y otra vez el no salir antes para evitar que esa chica estuviese maltratando a Sakuno.

La castaña no dijo nada, Ryoma sin notar su estado tomó con las dos manos el cabello apenas trenzado, lo deshizo y empezó a trenzarlo.

Ryuzaki no podía verle ya el rostro, puesto que el cabello verdoso le cubría gran parte de la cara, de lo contrario se hubiera sorprendido al verlo tan concentrado, como si fuese la cosa mas importante hacer una trenza.

Y bien, Sakuno también hubiese visto que las manos de Ryoma temblaban ligeramente sino se dedicase solo a tratar de ver el rostro del tenista.

- Ryoma-kun… ¿Quién era esa chica?- dijo Sakuno, mientras Ryoma seguía trenzando su cabello.

- No lo se-

Estaba distraído, y trataba por toda costa no halar mucho del cabello. Tenía la necesidad de cuidarla y protegerla de todo.

- Tu cabello es muy largo-

Si, era largo…pero muy suave y desprendía un olor inconfundible de frescura y de algo dulce.

Ella suspiró, ¿Cuántas veces había repetido aquello, sin embargo no se molestó. No quería malograr un momento asi, estando tan de cerca de Ryoma.

Silencio. Karupin miraba desde la habitación de Ryoma, con ojos sumamente atentos.

Cualquier tontería que cometiese su amo ahí estaba él para arreglarlo.

- ¿Encontró el libro, Ryoma-kun?-

Urgentemente ella necesitaba hablar, y Ryoma lo que menos quería era hacerlo.

- Hai-

Ya terminaba…ya… ¡En realidad tenia mucho cabello!

Listo. Aunque pareciera imposible terminó de hacer la trenza. Ahora… ¿Con qué la amarraba?

Sakuno notó que Ryoma buscaba algo con la mirada, al ver su trenza ya hecha en la mano del tenista, supo que buscaba, tomó su lazo y le dio- Aquí-

Ryoma cogio el lazo, amarrando asi la trenza y quedando como si ninguna Megumi la hubiese halado.

Se quedaron un rato viendo la obra.

- Voy por el libro-

Y Ryoma tenía que matar el momento…

Por otro lado…nuestra otra pareja ya estaba sentada en la mesa, habían pasado la prueba de saludar a los parientes y amigos de la familia, de recibir bromas 'inocentes' y uno que otro consejo. Por un momento Tatsuki y Ryoga pensaron que se iban a casar.

Los hicieron sentar juntos.

- Asi que… ¿Cómo se conocieron?- empezó el abuelo de Ryoga, con una mirada cariñosa a Tatsuki.

Ryoga empezó- Suki-chan…- Nuevamente los murmuros ansiosos de las mujeres en la sala- …es hermana de uno de los sempais de Chibi-suke, cuando volví la vi en la piscina, en un parque acuático y…salimos…-

Una de las tías frunció algo el ceño- Pero Ryoga, cariño, ¿No es algo pronto? Recién hace unas semanas que estas aquí…-

' El baka de Ryoga la va a regar…' pensó Tatsuki antes de hablar- Éramos amigos desde hace mucho antes, porque…porque…tuve que ir a Londres por un periodo y…-

Ryoga continuó- Y nos encontramos por casualidad en la calle, ella me pidió direcciones…-

La familia disfrutaba la historia, aunque aquello parecía un campeonato de ping-pong, pues todos movían la cabeza de Ryoga a Tatsuki, de Tatsuki a Ryoga…

- Era un día muy lluvioso y no era muy buena en ingles…- dijo ella, sonrojándose, pero con la mirada orgullosa y desafiante.

- Aun no lo eres, Suki-chan- dijo sonriendo Ryoga.

- Gracias, cariño- dijo entre dientes Tatsuki.

- No hay problema-

- ¿Asi que se conocieron en Londres? ¿Y cuanto tiempo estuviste allá?-

Ryoga dijo 'Tres meses' y Tatsuki 'Un año' al mismo tiempo.

Ops.

- Eh…- La familia entera los miraba, en especial a Tatsuki que se disponía a hablar- Yo…fui a Londres la primera vez por tres meses, luego regrese a Japón y fui por segunda vez, quedándome un año-

- Ah…- dijeron todos, retomando a sus bebidas.

- Solo que me es difícil recordarlo, en ese año que fue no la vi mucho- dijo Ryoga, comiendo despreocupadamente, como si eso fuese un juego muy divertido- Ya saben que tuve que trabajar por un tiempo y ella iba a sus clases…de…-

- ¿De…?-

- De…- Vamos, Ryoga, ¡PIENSA!- Ocultismo-

¡Aplaudamos a Ryoga por su originalidad!

No pudo escoger otra palabra que sorprendiese asi a la familia en pleno.

- ¿O…ocultismo?-

Tatsuki se palmoteo discretamente la cara.

- Si…verán…Suki-chan…tenía en sus clases a un profesor…que…-

La pelirroja lo interrumpió, hablando con toda la tranquilidad posible- Iba a clases de Ocultismo porque era indispensable para realizar un trabajo en equipo, sobre los mitos que hay en el estudio de lo oculto- suspiro familiar- Solo estuve unas semanas, ¿No lo recuerdas Ryoga? Ah…creo que las clases de modelaje te absorbieron mucho en esa época-

UH…

Golpe bajo.

La familia, en especial los VARONES de la familia, vieron a Ryoga como un bicho raro.

Muy raro.

Muy raro y peligroso.

- ¡Je! Modelaje…bueno…si…un tiempo…un tiempo muy pequeño, pero solo fue para promocionar ropa deportiva- y se le ocurrió algo que lo dejaría bien parado- ¿Saben que juego tennis por mi Universidad a cambio de la media beca? ¡Ahí fue que me vieron! Resulta que he ganado ya dos campeonatos Inter-Universitarios y quisieron que promocionara el equipo deportivo-

Aplausos por favor, Echizen ha ganado la partida.

Los varones de la familia, en especial su padre, suspiraron con alivio y sonrieron con orgullo.

- ¿Y que tal Ryoma, Nanjiroh?- pregunto uno de los tíos- ¿Sigue jugando tennis?-

La esposa de éste le dio un codazo- ¿No lo viste jugar en la US Open?-

Nanjiroh y Rinko sonrieron, el primero comenzó- Si, si…aun le falta mucho pero va por buen camino-

Gotitas en todos los presentes.

- ¿Y que tal le va en los estudios?-

Ahora fue Ryoga quien respondió- Chibi-suke es muy bueno en tennis y en Ingles, pero en matemática aun le falta…-

Padre e hijo intercambian guiños.

- Hace mucho que no lo vemos-

Ahora fue Rinko quien dijo- Esta algo enfermo…-

Si algo sabemos bien es que en estos momentos Ryoma esta muy lejos de estar enfermo.

La comida transcurrió sin nada memorable que advertir…cuando todos acabaron fueron a la gran sala y tomaron asiento.

Comenzaron las bromas, las anécdotas, los chismes. Ryoga hablando con sus tíos y Tatsuki a un lado sin saber que hacer.

Hasta que…el abuelo, el patriarca sentando en medio, paró de hablar y se quedo viendo a Tatsuki y a Ryoga.

- Sé…- todos se callaron-…que los tiempos han cambiado, pero…me parece que no los he visto dándose muestras de afecto…- Tatsuki se sonroja y murmura 'Pero señor…'- No por favor, no tengan pena. Un abrazo, un beso, no es mal visto en esta familia. ¿O es que los incomodamos?-

Ambos niegan, Ryoga sin sonreír.

Se dieron cuenta que esperaban algo, asi que fue Ryoga quien dio el primer paso abrazando de lado a Tatsuki.

Ella se sentía muy incomoda ante la mirada del abuelo, pero volteo por inercia quedándose cara a cara con Ryoga.

- Gomen- murmuró el ultimo, antes de juntarse en un breve beso con Tatsuki.

Perdió la noción de las cosas. ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿De verdad se estaban besando? ¿De verdad estaba en casa de la familia Echizen? ¿Qué rayos sucede?

Se separaron, y respiraron entre el silencio de la familia. Fue el abuelo quien empezó a aplaudir, todos lo hicieron luego.

- Me recuerdan…a mí y a vuestra abuela…hace tiempo que no la tenemos a nuestro lado- Sonrió con pena-…gracias por darle una alegría a este viejo…-

Extendió los brazos, invitando a los dos jóvenes a abrazarlo. Los dos se acercaron, y lo estrecharon. El viejo liberó dos, solo dos, lagrimas.

'Dios mío…'pensó Tatsuki, antes de irse afuera, en busca de aire puro.

'Necesito un trago…y una naranja…' pensó Ryoga, yendo de inmediato con sus tíos, quienes sin dudarlo le hicieron probar toda clase de bebidas, con el pretexto de que 'Ya era un hombre'.

Luego de un rato, bastante largo, Ryoga salió, cerrando la puerta tras el, hacia donde estaba Tatsuki.

- Hola-

- Hola- dijo ella.

- Bonita fiesta, ¿Ne?- dijo el muchacho, sonriendo abiertamente.

Tatsuki se abrazo a si misma- Si-

No lo había notado pero Echizen se acerco a ella, sentándose frente a frente.

- Lo de hace un rato- comenzó, mirándola a los ojos-… fue por ellos…- Tatsuki aguantaba la respiración, Ryoga se acerco mas, hasta que sus narices chocaron-… Ahora esto es por mí-

- ¿A que te refi…?-

No hubo tiempo, o si lo hubo no importaba. Ryoga le dio un beso mas largo que el anterior y la abrazó mientras lo hacia.

Terminó, inevitablemente porque la necesidad de aire es importante en el ser humano, y cuando Tatsuki creyó que ya había pasado, siente en su hombro el peso de la cabeza de Ryoga.

- Ryoga…-

Había dejado el estupido y sin sentido 'Echizen'. ¿Qué gracia tenia ahora llamarle por su apellido cuando se habían besado?

- Ryoga…- llamo por segunda vez, moviendo un poco el brazo, Ryoga no contestó.

Lo trató de levantar con sus manos.

- Uh-

Y cuando lo hizo, se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba profundamente dormido.

- Eh…Señora Echizen…-dijo, abriendo la puerta que daba a la sala.

- ¿Si cariño?- dijeron media docena de mujeres al unísono.

La pelirroja sonrió con nerviosismo- Rinko-san…-

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ahora solo una dama.

- Ryoga…- y señalo al muchacho que dormía apoyado en una pared-…Se ha quedado dormido…-

Mejor iban las cosas en casa de Ryoma, quien ya terminada su tarea de darle el libro a Sakuno, se encontraba llevándola hacia su casa.

- Ryoma-kun, gracias por lo de hoy…- dijo, con una de sus conocidas reverencias.

- Hum…- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros- Esa chica era muy ruidosa…-

Sakuno rió levemente- Si… ¡Gracias de todas maneras! Y a Ryoga-kun por las clases de cocina…y por el libro…También por las clases de ingles…-

- ¿Puedes venir mañana?- dijo Ryoma de pronto, acordándose de las clases.

- ¿Mañana?-

- Para las clases de ingles, la otra vez no pudimos terminarlas por falta de tiempo-

Eh, este chico si que sabe inventar excusas.

- Claro, ¿En la tarde?-

- Que sean en la mañana-

- Hai, entonces…hasta mañana Ryoma-kun-

Ryoma no dijo nada, Sakuno un tanto decepcionada se da la vuelta yendo a su casa- Hasta mañana, Ryuzaki-

Sakuno volteó, viendo ya como se iba el tenista y sonriendo con alegría.

Talvez de vez en cuando las personas como Megumi eran necesarias para romper el hielo…

Movámonos un poco y vayamos a casa de la familia Echizen, que ya se retiraba en su fabulosa camioneta negra.

Ryoga ya no dormía, luego de que Tatsuki alertara a su madre, ésta fue y lo llevo a uno de los sofás, y percibió el olor a licor. No pregunto a nadie y fue derecho al grupo de tíos a quienes grito sin compasión por cerca de tres horas. Cuando el muchacho despertó tenía la peor jaqueca del mundo. Aun asi, cuando llegaron a casa de Tatsuki insistió en dejarla en la puerta misma.

- Ryoga, apenas puedes levantarte…- dijo Tatsuki, alerta a los tambaleos de Echizen.

- Tome mucho, ¿no?- dijo, hipando levemente.

Tatsuki subió otro escalón - Si, algo…demo… ¿No recuerdas…nada?-

Ryoga se quedo callado, pensando- Humm…no…-

La pelirroja miró a otro lado, pero antes que dijese algo Ryoga continuó- Besa muy bien, Suki-chan-

Tatsuki se sonrojó, evitando mirar hacia Echizen, quien no terminó ahí- Para otra vez seria bueno hacerlo sin público-

'Este chico es tan raro…no recuerda el segundo, el beso en la piscina…. ¡Es tan raro! Pero…'

- Ya quisieras- dijo ella, sonriendo tristemente.

En cuanto terminaron de hablar, Ryoga se despidió, subiendo al carro y manejando de regreso. Tatsuki entro a su casa con cara sorprendía y tratando de asimilar que ella y Ryoga se habían besado.

Eso y el hecho de que el beso no le fue desagradable.

Saludo ausente a sus padres y a Eiji que veían televisión.

Fue a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con un suspiro. ¿Qué había sido eso? Recordó entonces, echada en su cama, a alguien que debía llamar.

- Vamos, contesta…contesta…¡Oh, Oishi!-

El muchacho en la otra línea dijo_- ¿Tatsuki? ¿Qué sucede?-_

- Tu…Fuji ha estado muy extraño conmigo…-

Oishi rió_- Bueno, Fuji es extraño siempre-_

- Mas de lo normal, me parece que sabe lo…de…tu capitán y…lo que paso- dijo, sin evitar cerrar los ojos.

_- ¿Con Tezuka?-_ Tatsuki hizo una mueca_- No creo que lo sepa, yo nunca le diría nada-_

- No me refiero a ti…¿Pudo…pudo…?-

_- ¿Tezuka?-_ termino Oishi-_ No, no creo, Tatsuki. El nunca diría algo asi a la ligera._

- ¿Alguien en el colegio que le dijo?-

Oishi negó_- Imposible. Yo no hable con nadie de esto excepto contigo y con Tezuka. Tezuka no le dijo a nadie y tú…no lo creo…-_

- Pero hay maneras de averiguar que pasó, alguien pudo intuirlo o deducirlo…-

El chico pensó por un rato_- Tatsuki, ¿A que vendría eso al caso? Fue hace mucho tiempo…-_

- Por eso…por eso justamente…tu…tu no sabes lo que…por lo que pase… ¡Tu no estabas ahí maldita sea!-

_- Vamos, Tatsuki… ¿No es mejor que olvides lo que paso? No fue culpa de nadie, ni tuya ni la de Tezuka-_

- ¿Olvidarlo? ¿¡Como se te ocurre! ¡Dejé el equipo, MI equipo! Fue mi culpa, por haberme enamorado de un ser sin corazón…un…-

_- Tranquilízate, Tatsuki. Recordarlo solo hará que te sientas peor-_

- ¡Es que me siento peor! ¡Todos estos años…! ¿Recibí al menos una disculpa, un trato amable? ¡Me mando a practicar, Oishi, A PRACTICAR! Ni siquiera me hizo caso…Me trato como una mocosa cuando era tres años mayor que el ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué le dijera: 'Ah, claro Tezuka, cuando olvides un poco el tennis me llamas, ok?', y no, no lo voy a perdonar…Asi que no pidas que de pronto seamos amigos, porque nunca lo fuimos ni lo seremos-

_- Tezuka esta arrepentido por lo que hizo, estoy seguro que si ambos hablasen…-_

- ¡Yo con el no hablo nada! Y no creo que esté arrepentido, tuvo tres años para pedirme una disculpa, pero no, eso es demasiado para su ego…-

_- Sabes que Tezuka no es asi-_

- Era asi, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?- dijo con frialdad.

_- Lo era, si, un poco como Echizen…pero ha cambiado, y de veras creo que quiere arreglar las cosas-_

Tatsuki exploto- ¿¡ARREGLAR QUE! ¡AQUÍ NO HAY NADA QUE ARREGLAR! ¡NO HAY NADA! ¡¿LE DIJE QUE ME GUSTABA Y QUE HIZO? ¡AGARRO EL CARIÑO QUE LE TENIA, LO TIRO AL PISO Y LO ESTRELLO EN LA PARED CON SU RAQUETA! ¡CUANTAS NOCHES DESPERDICIADAS PENSANDO EN COMO REACCIONARIA, Y NUNCA CREI QUE LO HARIA ASI!...- Tatsuki empezaba a lagrimear-…Nunca creí que solo dijera…_Kikumaru, mejor ve a practicar. Ya se acercan las Nacionales…_¿Sabes que…fue eso? ¿Sabes que me di cuenta? Que…no valía la pena, ¡nada! ¡Deseaba morirme, Oishi! ¡Lo deseaba de verdad! ¡Quería romper, despedazar, por eso rompí mis raquetas antes de llegar a casa, por eso…por eso…-sollozos-…por eso hice lo que hice con mis brazos…por eso Eiji vio aquello…¡Ay, Oishi! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Horrible! ¿Y el quiere arreglarlo?-Sollozos- ¡Nada podrá devolverme la inocencia de antes! ¡Ni aunque el sufra lo que yo!

Lagrimas gotearon de los ojos caramelo de la pelirroja, sentada en el piso y apretando una de sus manos en el regazo.

Lo había soltado, todo.

'No, aun falta algo mas'

- Y, no se…de repente, él aparece…¡Y no se Oishi! Me siento tan hueca por dentro, tan…sin sustancia, sin nada que no me siento capaz como para enamorarme de nuevo como lo hice con…-

Oishi la interrumpió- ¿De quien hablas, Tatsuki?-

- Necesitaba hablar con alguien que no tuviese la cabeza tan arremolinada como yo. Oishi, hoy he ido a una cena familiar con Echizen-

- ¿Con Ryoma?- pregunto Oishi, extrañadísimo.

- ¡Con Ryoga, baka!-

- Ah-

- Y…pues…hace buen tiempo que…-

- ¿Te gusta?-

- ¿Qué…? ¡Es…es que tu estas loco! ¡Es la persona más desesperante, arrogante e insensible del mundo! ¡Debería estar…no se, desesperada si me enamorase de el!

Oishi trato de interrumpirla- Tatsuki…-

Aunque ella lo ignoró - Pero… ¡Esta bien, no puedo evitarlo! Me siento celosa cuando alguien esta con el, incluso con Sakuno! ¡Imagínate! Y…y…¡Dios! ¡No sabes cuantas horas me paso timbrándole el móvil! Y cuando dijo que éramos amigos…SOLO amigos… ¡Estaba tan molesta! Llegue a mi casa, ¿Y que hice? ¡Llore, Oishi! Y esto ya no me gusta, me siento patética y débil, ¿Qué me pasa? Dime que necesito ayuda psiquiatrica, dime que estoy loca, que soy una enferma mental…-

Ahora el joven hablo con voz cansada- En resumen, que te diga cualquier cosa menos la verdad-

Tatsuki tragó-¿La…verdad?... ¿Y cual es esa?-

Silencio en la otra línea.

- Que estas enamorada de Ryoga-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Ops, que feo. Pobre Tatsuki, estaba en etapa negación.

Soujiro: ZzZ

Ryoga y Ryoma: ZzZ

No me digan que están que duermen…¿Qué rayos tenia ese té?

**Kmychan **Jajaja, si, que se le va a hacer. En realidad, si, ya era hora de que Ryoma no se crea el centro del universo para Sakuno.

**3-CiNdY-3**En realidad yo solo la envidio por Ryoma…TT ¿¡Quien no quisiera tener a semejante bombom a su lado!

**scooky**Pobre Tatsuki! Delante de TODA la familia! ToT Que horrible! Pero vamos, demosle un credito a Ryoga que ha hecho algo bueno aunque luego se quedo dormido.

**Miry **Mira, en mi homepage esta publicada la pagina donde puedes ver/leer el manga, aunque el idioma es ingles. See….el pelirrojo es adorable.

**Aiko1504 **Bueno mujer, jejeje, conste que por ti puse la explicación, al menos ya tienes una idea de que paso. Ya luego se sabra mas cosas. Gracias, la idea en la que Tezuka aparece como 'El señor Todopoderoso del tercer año' es muy graciosa…porque es verdad XD

**Slamina **Jajaja, mi amiga tambien me miro con cara de 'WTF', cuando le dije que podria no estar fuera. Yumi no es muy importante, si interviene es por el ego tan superdotado que tiene y no porque sienta algo por Ryoma. ¡Gracias!

**Arashi Shinomori**WE LOVE SOU-CHAN!

Soujiro: Yeah! o

Dejame decirte que ES SUPER ADORABLE, GUAPO Y ABSOLUTAMENTE NO GAY! Mis amigos dicen que tenia algo con Shishio O.o ¡Que enfermos! Si, Sakuno le hara un peluche a Ryoma…pero quiza se lo entregue en una mala epoca…ya lo leeras luego. No es idea tuya, a mi tb me parece que lo tienen como a un dios a Kippei…u.u He publicado antes para que no me maten por lo de estar medio ida en el anterior cap.

**Daruku-alchemist**Jajajaja XD A ver Ryoma…dinos algo…

Ryoma: La Ponta no apesta, solo que no hay mucho presupuesto como para comprar Gatorade para todo el mundo en todos los capítulos.

Interesante…

Ryoma: Sobre el segundo punto…(mira a Soujiro)…No gracias.

Eh…¬¬ ¿¡Que quisiste decir!

Ryoma: ò.o Yo si amo.

No se vale contar mascotas, niño.

Ryoma: Ella no especificó.

Ah, bueno…

Ryoma: Y con el cuarto…Hace buen tiempo que la uso…

No parece ¬¬

Ryoma: ¬¬

**Karlyta **Ahi ta, no fueron pareja porsiacaso, Tezuka fans!

**Mondlicht Weasley**Jejeje…psss…¡GRACIAS!

**Aly **Los hermanos varones son un caso. Felizmente yo solo tengo uno. ¿En serio? Eso debe ser horrible, pero al menos tu compañero es simpatico? Pues, ni aun asi…yo nunca he besado a nadie y que mi primer beso sea con un tipo que no me agrada y encima feo…pues…me mato X.x

**Marip**Karupin es lindo! KARUPIN ROCKS! Yeah! Sorry, por ahora estoy con la onda Linkin Park! El regalo era para Ryoga…plop! Jajajaja XD

**KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne **Ahí esta…aunque obviamente toda la situación la dire mas adeltante.

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**Perdon, he tratado que en este Cáp. se vea mas coordinación. Bueno, defendió a Sakuno y…¡Le trenzo el cabello!

**-ivekag-**Ya lo arregle, como decia…he estado BASTANTE distraida…han ocurrido cosas horribles en mi circulo de amigas.

**AG **Muchas gracias, Ana. De veras tu y la china me hacen sonrojar…no escribo tan bien, hay mucha gente que escribe mejor que yo, además es mi segunda historia.

Solo me queda agradecer a todos, y pedirles disculpas si he dejado algunos detalles sueltos en el capitulo anterior, es que en esa semana han ocurrido tantas cosas (no todas malas) y estoy con la cabeza hecha un remolino, no se como estar, si triste o molesta o feliz. Realmente, disculpen, y en compensación he hecho este capitulo que tiene mas RyoSaku y mas TatRyo y también saben algo de lo que paso entre Tezuka y Tatsuki. Espero que les haya gustado.

**Próximo Cáp.: Mada Mada Dane**

Akutsu hace aparición. ¡Pelea, Ryoga, pelea, Ryoma!

**¡Graxie!**


	13. Mada Mada Dane

N/A: Que hay! Soy oficialmente feliz, si, luego de todas las cosas que han pasado la semana pasada he puesto orden en mi vida. O algo al menos…

Ryoma: A nadie le importa

Si gracias, ¬¬ A ti nada te importa

Ryoga: Eso es cierto Chibi-suke XD

Ryoma: ¬¬

Bueno chicas, lo he hecho algo mas largo que antes. Y con Jin, debo decir…ha sido divertido escribir algo con el…

Ryoma: O.o Akutsu!

Ryoga: ¿Quién? ¿.?

Soujiro: n.n

Owww…que lindo…bueno, si, Jin Akutsu, el de Yamabuki.

Ryoma: OO

Ryoga: ¿Quién, Quien?

No nos pertenece PoT, algún día, en algún sueño nuestro será…

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Cof cof…

Ryoga: Eh…¿Estas bien?

X.x No, me ahogo…

**Aniki!**

**Mada Mada Dane**

_El atardecer puede ser escenario de terrible augurio para algunos._

_Pero para otros…_

- Eso no puede ser cierto…- dijo la pelirroja, tratando de convencerse. Ya no hablaba con Oishi y luego de desviar el tema hacia otro termino colgándole y ordenándole que no le dijese nada a nadie.

No dormía, solo veía el techo.

Tenia el celular a un lado y no estaba muy segura si llamar o no.

Enamorada de Ryoga…bien sabia Tatsuki que eso era cierto. Bien sabía que todo lo que Oishi dijo era cierto.

Y ella no lo aceptaba.

'No soy tan estupida como para hacerlo otra vez' pensó, apretando los puños.

- Pero eso no cambia el que me sienta tan sola- dijo en voz alta. Con un tono de triste ternura.

- Mejor lo llamo-

Tomó el celular, mas luego lo vuelve a dejar sobre la cama.

- No…Eso estaría muy mal…no quiero que sepa lo que yo acabo de descubrir…- juega con el celular- Pero…¿Por qué no? ¿No seria mas sospechoso tratar de evitarlo?- mira las paredes- Si, lo voy a llamar…¿Pero como lo saludo? ¿Qué le digo?-

Silencio. Su hermano dormía tranquilamente en el cuarto contiguo. Al menos lo había conseguido después de tratar de entrar al cuarto de su hermano y saber porque venia de la cena con rostro confundido.

¿Había pasado algo?

Temía que lo de hace tiempo se repitiera. El día en que ella no llegaba aun de Seigaku, se hizo noche y el tuvo que esperarla fuera, pese a los reproches de su madre, con el saco plástico y con una mirada triste.

Aunque en ese tiempo Tatsuki llego con un rostro que más parecía aguantar la furia y el peso de sus sentimientos que confundido. Su habitual cola alta estaba mal hecha, dejando algunos cabellos sueltos. Su uniforme estaba sucio, sus rodillas tenían marcas rojas. ¿Por qué venia en ese estado? Nunca supo porque, ni lo quiso saber. Sufría al ver a su hermana así. Se acerco a ella, con pasos cortos y trato de ayudarla.

_Mamá dijo que no te esperase…pero lo hice porque no venias…¿Estas bien, Onee-chan? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?_

No le gustaba que la gente llorase, y las lágrimas resbalaron de los ojos cafés de la muchacha. Ella las limpio con rudeza.

Fue ahí cuando Eiji notó que su hermana no llevaba sus raquetas.

_Oi, ¿Y tus raquetas?_

Tatsuki, tres años menor que la de la historia, miro al piso con remordimiento. Eiji creyó encontrar la respuesta a la tardanza.

_¿Las perdiste? ¡Okaa-san no te va a castigar por eso! ¿Acaso fue por perderlas que llegaste tarde? Entonces no te preocupes, Onee-chan…Le diré que yo fui quien las perdí, así no te castigara y…_

La oferta llegó acompañada de un abrazo. Tatsuki lo evitó con un brazo.

_No necesito más esas raquetas. _

El niño le quedo viendo incrédulo con grandes ojos azules.

_Pero…¿Cómo vas a jugar en las Nacionales?_

La cara de Tatsuki se transformo en una mueca y se encontró gritando al pequeño hermano.

_¡No voy a jugar en las Nacionales! ¡No voy a jugar más tennis, nunca!_

Elevó un brazo para enfatizar la última palabra, y en cuanto lo hizo notó la expresión de horror en cara de Eiji y lo bajó. Demasiado tarde, el pequeño ya había descubierto las tremendas heridas en ambos brazos que aun sangraban en abundancia.

_¡Onee-chan! ¡Tus brazos!_

Trató en vano de hacer que le enseñase alguna de las heridas, ella lo empujaba como podía.

_¡Suéltame E…!_

La cantidad de sangre perdida, las emociones revoloteando en su cerebro y finalmente, el cansancio acabaron por debilitarla y cayó de bruces contra en suelo.

Eiji recordaba la escena con exactitud, entró corriendo a casa y llamó a sus padres con urgencia tal que salieron de inmediato. Mientras llevaban a su hermana en la ambulancia, el sollozaba en su cuarto, asustado de la exaltación de su hermana y sobre todo de su propia debilidad.

No permitiría que algo así sucediese otra vez.

Ni ella tampoco.

En casa de Echizen, Ryoga lo primero que hizo fue tirarse literalmente al futon, su hermano ya estaba acostado así que no dijo nada.

El silencio del cuarto era roto de vez en cuando por el pase de carros y el sonido del viento al rozar los árboles. Era una noche tranquila.

- El abuelo te manda saludos- dijo Ryoga, a media voz y bastante adormilado.

Ryoma llevaba los ojos cerrados, hace unos segundos estaba esperanzado en que Ryoga no dijese ni una palabra y disfrutara su sueño, esta claro que su deseo fue descuartizado en miles de partes por la voz de Ryoga- …Humph…-

Ahora Ryoga giro su cabeza hacia la cama, con ojos medio abiertos- Okaa-san dijo que estabas enfermo…por eso no pudiste ir-

- Ah-

Si tan solo no tuviese que pasar por la muralla de tíos y primos que tenia, hubiese ido. Es mas, le hubiera gustado ir. El abuelo era en realidad una persona interesante y era agradable ver como tanta gente lo respetaba. Pero generalmente quienes malograban el día eran sus tíos, en cuanto lo veían querían que tomase unas copas, o también su padre que varias veces terminó bastante ebrio.

Ryoga no dijo nada mas, parecía dormido.

Ahora, Ryoma tenía gran curiosidad por saber como había hecho su hermano para sobrevivir a una cena con la familia y Tatsuki.

Estaba sano y salvo. Ni un rasguño, golpe…nada.

Pero no tenía necesidad de preguntar. Tarde o temprano, Ryoga soltaría todo. Como siempre.

- Me besé con Suki-chan- murmuró Ryoga, a punto de dormir.

Ok, eso no era algo que esperase.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ryoma, levantándose un poco y apoyándose en un brazo, totalmente despierto y muy desconcertado.

- Me-bese-con…-bostezo-…Suki-chan-

Eh…

¿Efectos del sueño?

¿Escucho bien?

- ¿Cómo?-

Ryoga se volteo, quedando boca arriba. Explico sobre lo del deseo del abuelo y como ninguno de los dos tuvo corazón para negarse.

'Ya sabes, cuando el abuelo se pone sentimental, no hay nadie quien se niegue' había dicho el joven riendo suavemente.

En verdad Ryoma no sabia que pensar, la hermana de Eiji-sempai _detestaba_ a Ryoga y eso lo demostraba día a día en todo, ¿Cuántas veces oyó los insultos de la muchacha? Muchas, y con todo su hermano parecía sentir verdadera satisfacción en fastidiarla y provocar su furia.

Y eso era justamente lo estupido, ¿No sabia acaso su hermano que con ello solo se ganaba un buen golpe por parte de la pelirroja? Y aun así, eso era lo que quería Ryoga.

¿Quién lo entendía?

El sueño los invadió tan de prisa que a pocas horas ya estaban ambos roncando, rivalizando con los sonidos de los grillos el quebrantamiento del silencio.

Claro…hasta que otro sonido mas agudo rompió de golpe la tranquilidad del cuarto.

Una tonada salía del saco de Ryoga.

- Apaga eso- ordenó el príncipe, sobándose los ojos.

Ryoga se levanto con un gemido, ¡Estaba durmiendo, quien llamaría a esa hora!

- ¿A…alo?- dijo, somnoliento.

Silencio.

- ¿Alo?- trato nuevamente el chico. Una cosa es que lo llamen a esa hora y otra que lo hagan y ni siquiera le hablen.

Eso si era el colmo.

_- A… ¿R…Echizen?-_ dijo una voz femenina. Tatsuki llamaba, sentada en su cama, no podía dormir y estuvo debatiéndose desde que llegó a su casa en llamarlo. Finalmente se decidió a hacerlo y con manos temblorosas marco su número. Ahora no podía hablar bien.

El joven sonrió, hablando mas tranquilo- Suki-chan…¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llama a esta hora?-

_- Yo…yo…-_ '¿Qué digo? ¿Sueno muy nerviosa? Va a sospechar algo…va a sospechar algo…No debí llamar… ¿Si cuelgo?'- _…yo…-'_Tatsuki TIENES que hablar…¡HABLA!'- _Yo pensaba en…mis clases de ingles…y…ya que fui a esa cena familiar y pase por todas esas cosas tal vez pudieses ayudarme con mis tareas…-_

El muchacho sonrió, mientras su hermano lo veía con interés- Oi, ¿Cómo negarme?-

Ella se trabó_- Oh…deacuerdo… ¿Mañana estaría bien? ¿En la mañana?-_

Bostezo- Ohh…Hai…-

Silencio.

El pecho de la joven latía con fuerza. Ella deseaba decir algo mas, deseaba que el dijese algo.

- ¿Suki-chan?-

_- Eh…si…mañana_…- Mira la pared frente a ella_- Voy a tu casa…nos vemos…Echizen…-_

- Nos vemos, Suki-chan-

Clic.

Nuevamente esa oscuridad, el clic luego de colgar y la pantalla del celular en su mano volvía a mostrar la imagen de un símbolo griego.

'¿Cómo negarme?' repitió Tatsuki sonriendo y abrazando el celular.

Este…

La joven notó su estado y dejó el celular lentamente en la repisa- ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Parezco una idiota…-

_No hay porque asustarse…algún día debía pasar, Tatsuki._

Claro, como siempre Oishi tenia razón. Ella no se convirtió en un extraterrestre al ser rechazada por Tezuka.

- Tezuka…- Triste dulzura.

Lo había querido. Mucho, quizás demasiado.

Se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol salio con fuerza. Kintarou disfrutaba a muchos kilómetros de una tenue lluvia.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, a comparación de las dos veces anteriores con Kintarou, Rinko tomaba el té tratando que Nanjiroh no leyese en la mesa. Ryoga robaba los panecillos de Ryoma, quien gruñía cada vez que lo lograba.

- Basta ya, ¿No pueden comer tranquilos?- dijo Rinko, recibiendo un 'Gomen' de ambos.

Fue cuando ambos lavaban los platos que Ryoma le recordó a Ryoga que había prometido jugar con él el fin de semana.

- Pero le dije ayer a Suki-chan para que viniese en la mañana a estudiar- dijo el muchacho metiendo nuevamente las manos al lavabo.

El tenista hizo una mueca- Si vienen nos esperaran-

- ¿Esperaran?- dijo Ryoga, viendo a su hermano con ligera sorpresa- ¿A quien mas enseñaremos?-

Ryoma no dijo nada.

- Le dije a Ryuzaki…-

Y para que habló el muchacho. Ryoga rió con felicidad verdadera, sin importarle las manos con jabón que tenía, abrazó a Ryoma y ensucio el cabello verdoso del más joven con espuma.

- ¡Eso es, Chibi-suke!-

Con eso asunto arreglado, a pesar que Ryoga se negó por un rato en irse y dejar a las visitantes esperando, Ryoma llegó a convencerlo.

Se vistieron, Ryoga con la conocidísima ropa deportiva negra y su hermano con el polo blanco con rayas rojas y shorts negros.

Y la gorra, no olvidemos la gorra.

En las canchas callejeras ya había gente.

Los de Fudomine; la pareja de dobles del colegio (Uchimura Kyosuke y Mori Tatsunori.), Kamio y Shinji.

Ryoma y Ryoga llegaron y al ver tanta gente en las canchas se sentaron en espera de un turno.

El mayor jugaba con su raqueta azul, y Ryoma arreglaba las cuerdas del suyo.

El mayor fue reconocido inmediatamente junto con su hermano. Varios se le acercaron para agradecerle sobre la fiesta.

- Así que tú eres el hermano de Echizen- murmuro Shinji, Ryoga arqueo una ceja y asintió.

Se acercaron también Uchimura y Mori, pareja de dobles que jugo en contra de Eiji y Oishi. Se presentaron y preguntaron porque no jugaban.

- Las canchas están muy llenas, esperaremos en cuanto se desocupen- dijo Ryoga sonriendo juguetonamente.

Mori les pregunto si quisiesen jugar con ellos, pero que seria en dobles.

- A mi me parece bien, ¿Qué dices, Chibi-suke?-

Reto es reto y Ryoma Echizen no negaba ninguno.

Ni siquiera uno en dobles con su hermano.

Se encoge de hombros- Deacuerdo-

La gente en el lugar inmediatamente presiente un juego estupendo y se agrupa alrededor de los cuatro jugadores.

Ryoma sacaba.

Toc-Toc

Lo hizo, Mori lo devolvió, Ryoga contestó y Uchimura tiró e…

Hizo punto.

Los hermanos Echizen habían corrido ambos hacia la pelota, y el muchacho aprovecho ello para colocarla en otro lado.

- Chibi-suke…- llamó Ryoga, Ryoma hizo un 'Humph', detestaba perder.

Sabía que era muy malo en dobles y que con Momoshiro había tenido que practicar mucho.

- Tenemos que concentrarnos, no éramos antes tan malos en dobles…- dijo en un susurro que sólo escuchó el.

- Bien-

Cuando eran pequeños se divertían retando a los niños por su casa a un partido de dobles. Su padre incluso jugaba con ambos a la vez.

- Bien- repitió Ryoma, tirando la pelota hacia Ryoga porque el sacaría después, el muchacho la recogió ágilmente y se preparó para tirar.

- ¿Listo Chibi-suke?-

- Siempre-

Los muchachos presenciaron un buen juego, alentaron a ambos a jugar. A Mori y Uchimura se les hacia cada vez mas difícil responder las pelotas de los muchachos, por la fuerza, por la rapidez…

- ¿Te parece si dejamos de calentar, Chibi-suke?- dijo Ryoga de pronto, sorprendiendo a todos.

¿¡CALENTAR!

¡Deben estar bromeando!

- Eso creo- dijo el otro, con orgullo descrito en los ojos.

Los muchachos del Fudomine que veían el juego se les quedaron viendo con admiración.

- Son buenos- dijo Kamio, con el ceño fruncido- Muy buenos-

- Así que el hermano de Echizen- murmuró Shinji, al lado del pelirrojo.

Terminó el partido. Los Echizen ganaron y recibieron aplausos por parte de todos los tenistas. Estrecharon las manos de los de Fudomine y Ryoma dijo su conocida frase.

- Mada Mada Dane-

- ¿Uh?-

Por otro lado, Sakuno estaba en su cuarto, con mitad de ropero tirado en su cuarto y viéndose en el espejo, como cuando salio con Ryoma a reparar sus raquetas.

- Necesito algo mas de ropa- dijo, al ver que la mayoría de sus faldas ya las había usado y solo le quedó usar una de color violeta.

Su abuela casi no le deja salir, en su opinión ya había ido a casa de los Echizen mucho por esa semana.

Ni hablar, la nieta ya había puesto los ojos llorosos ante la perspectiva de no ir.

- Puedes ir, Sakuno. Pero no regreses tarde- dijo la mujer, entre preocupada y confundida. Echizen no tenía por costumbre invitar a su nieta a su casa a menudo, a menos que no fuera por su hermano quien había demostrado un cierto favoritismo hacia la pareja.

Su nieta…

La niña frágil se convertía ya en una adolescente.

Ella sabia de los sentimientos de la niña hacia Ryoma, el príncipe del tennis, el samurai junior… aquel muchacho arrogante y frío. Con un parecido increíble a Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Aquello la asustó ligeramente.

- ¿Sucede algo, Obaa-san?- pregunto Sakuno, poniéndose los zapatos para salir.

- No, pequeña. Diviértete-

Sakuno asintió, luego de un rato reparó en algo- Obaa-san…¿Conociste a la hermana de Eiji-sempai? ¿Tatsuki-san?-

La abuela arqueó ambas cejas- Claro que si, era una gran tenista-

Eso tomó por sorpresa a la castaña- ¿Tenista? ¿Ya no lo es?-

- No, ella dejó el tennis, antes de las Nacionales…no se mas porque yo entrenaba a la selección masculina- pausa- ¿Por qué?-

- Es amiga de Ryoga-kun y es muy agradable…no sabia que fuese una tenista-

- Eiji la tomaba por ejemplo, si mal no recuerdo fue por ella por quien aprendió varios movimientos.

Sakuno intervino con interés- ¿Ella tenia algún movimiento especial como los sempais, Obaa-san?-

La mujer asintió con pesadez- Si-

- ¿Cuál era?-

Silencio.

- La mascara roja-

La joven ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, señal de que estaba confundida- ¿La mascara roja?-

Sumire asintió por segunda vez- Era un ataque bastante poderoso, pero tenia un ligero punto débil…-

- ¿Y cual era?-

- Ella no podía sentir en la cancha, por eso se llamaba Mascara Roja, dejaba de mostrar sus sentimientos y los reemplazaba por una mirada tranquila, tenia que mantener a raya sus sentimientos y concentrarse por entero en el partido, ese era su estilo-

- Pero se parece mucho al del buchou-

Ryuzaki sonrió débilmente- Tezuka no necesita aquello como requisito, él es así, en cambio Tatsuki si lo necesitaba y…cuando de repente dejo de concentrarse decidió salir del grupo y aludió a las heridas en sus brazos…-

- ¿Heridas?- dijo Sakuno, olvidándose por completo de que debía irse.

- Ella se accidentó días antes de que empezaran las Nacionales, consiguieron a una suplente que por poco les hace perder los partidos y Tatsuki fue vetada de su grupo, nunca se volvieron a hablar y soporto los seis meses que le faltaban para graduarse a duras penas-

Eso le pareció injusto a Sakuno- Si ella se lastimo no tenia forma de evitarlo, no tenía la culpa…-

La anciana suspiró- Es que al parecer ella misma se los hizo-

Sakuno frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué haría una cosa así?-

- Solo fue un rumor, naturalmente tenia base verdadera…Tatsuki no quiso volver a jugar tennis y ya no hablaba con nadie…varias veces la descubrieron llorando y con ataques repentinos de rabia…incluso llamaron a sus padres…-

- ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Si no quería jugar tennis no podía renunciar…?-

Sumire caminó por la sala, no podía contestar esa pregunta sin decir conjeturas- No lo se-

La nieta de la entrenadora quedó por segundos sin habla, luego terminó de ponerse los zapatos y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Tatsuki-san nunca haría algo así- dijo Sakuno antes de salir por la puerta e irse a casa de Ryoma.

Caminó con energía por momentos y luego, encontrándose ya bastante lejos de su casa aminoró la marcha.

- ¿Y si es cierto?-

Kikumaru era lo que ella no, fuerte, decidida…No caería en esos arrebatos tan fácilmente. Ella no inventaría algo como una herida para salir del club de tennis. Algo debió obligarla.

La joven pelirroja de la que hablara hace unos momentos Ryuzaki se levantaba recién de la cama. Durmió poco y muy tarde.

Su madre no había querido despertarla porque de veras llego tarde el día anterior.

Salió encontrándose con su hermano sentado en el sofá viendo distraídamente el suelo, escuchando música por medio de su walkman.

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto ella, saludándolo.

El se quito los audífonos- Oishi ya me contó todo-

Ops.

¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- ¿Contó…todo? ¿TODO? ¿Seguro que todo? ¿Y…de que todo hablamos?- dijo apenas la pelirroja, tartamudeando.

El muchacho la miró con severidad juguetona- Me dijo que te besaste con Ryoga-

¡OISHI!

- ¿¡COMO TE PUDO DECIR ESO!-

Ósea, confías a la única persona en el mundo que sabes guardara el secreto el hecho de que te gusta un chico y al día siguiente, a las cuantas horas ya se lo cuenta a tu hermano! ¡Eso es lealtad!

- ¡Es cierto, nyah!- saltó con alegría el joven y señalando a la muchacha con un dedo.

- ¿Cómo?-

- Lo acabo de inventar, Onee-chan- dijo Eiji con tranquilidad, su hermana había caído- Hable con Oishi pero no quiso decir nada-

**FlashBack**

RING-RING

- ¿Alo?- pregunto Eiji, apurado porque quería ver una película.

Oishi hablo por la otra línea, reconociendo la voz de su compañero en dobles_- Alo, ¿Eiji? ¿Esta Tatsuki?-_

Eiji giró a ver el cuarto de su hermana, ligeros ronquidos llegaban desde ahí.

- Claro, pero esta dormida…-

_- Ah…-_

- ¿Le dejas algún mensaje, Oishi?- dijo Eiji, tratando de saber el propósito de la llamada.

_- No, ninguno. Llego muy tarde entonces…-_

El joven suspiro - Si, ¡Muy tarde, nyah! Y fue directo a dormir- pausa-…¿Te ha contado algo?-

Oishi ya sabía que Eiji trataba de sacarle algo, no por nada era su mejor amigo_- No, no mucho…solo algunas cosas…-_

- ¿Qué cosas?- dijo inmediatamente el otro consiguiendo sorprender a Oishi por un rato.

_- Nada Eiji…-_ se apresuró a decir.

Hay que usar métodos mas directos, pensó Eiji- ¿Acaso paso algo entre Ryoga-kun y Onee-chan?-

El de ojos verdes repuso con fingida indiferencia (Algo debía aprender estando tantas horas junto a Ryoma y Tezuka)_- No-_

- ¿No?-

_- No-_

Eiji se impacientaba, Oishi si que sabia guardar secretos- ¿No pasó nada, nada, nada?-

_- No, Eiji-_

- ¿Seguro?-

_- No-_

- ¿Ningún abrazo, ningún beso…?-

_- Eiji…-_

- No pareces muy seguro, nyah-dijo el tenista acróbata- ¿No me ocultas nada, Oishi?-

_- No…-_

- ¿Ósea que no ocurrió nada?- preguntó.

_- Nada- _Oishi creyó terminada la discusión.

- Ningún abrazo-

_- No-_

- ¿Ningún beso, nyah?-

El sub capitán calló por segundos.

_- …-_

Malo. Muy mal hecho.

El pelirrojo sonrió con diversión y dijo en voz alta.- ¡Lo sabia, si se besaron!-

_- ¡Y...yo no he dicho eso!- _Demasiado tarde, Eiji ya repetía lo descubierto en gritillos.

- ¡Así que se besaron!

_- ¡Yo no dije eso, Eiji!-_

- ¡Si se besaron!-

- ¡Eiji, yo no he dicho…!-

**FlashBack End**

'Voy a matar a Oishi' pensó Tatsuki, tirándose al sillón con cara de pocos amigos.

- Y…- comenzó Eiji, arrastrando la letra- ¿De veras se besaron?-

La muchacha gira hacia ambos lados, buscando a su familia, al no encontrarlos mira a Eiji de reojo y asiente.

- ¡Lo sabia, nyah!-

- Pero no porque quisiéramos, su abuelo…-

Y contó la historia, recordando de a golpe que debía estar ya en casa de Ryoga.

- Demonios… ¡Debo irme!-

Eiji la siguió con la mirada, viendo como saltaba de su habitación al cuarto de baño.

- Onee-chan…-

Se peinó rápidamente, se vio veinte veces en el espejo y cuando estaba segura que el verde no la hacia ver gorda salio de su casa tomando su celular a la carrera y corriendo como nunca antes.

Sakuno caminaba tranquilamente cuando casi tropieza por culpa de la gran velocidad con la que corría Tatsuki.

¡POOM!

Bueno, bueno, tal vez si cayó.

- Itai…-

Cayeron.

- ¡Ouch!- gritó la joven frente a una muy adolorida Sakuno- ¿¡Porque no te fijas por donde…!- Tatsuki paró- ¿Sakuno?-

- ¿Tatsuki-san?-

Se levantaron, Sakuno limpiando varias veces su falda de suciedad y Tatsuki con cara molesta por haber roto sus jeans.

- Y eran nuevos…-

Fue la castaña quien pregunto primero- ¿Qué hace aquí, Tatsuki-san?-

La otra fija su mirada en la joven- Vine por lo de ingles, Echizen me debe una, ¿Y tu?-

- Ryoma-kun me dijo para estudiar hoy- dijo, sonrojándose y mirando el suelo.

- Mmm…asi que te gusta- dijo Tatsuki sonriendo picaramente- ¿No es cierto?

Sakuno no dijo nada, en parte porque no podía hablar y por otra porque la madre de Ryoga y Ryoma llegaba en esos momentos con una bolsa.

Al ver a las dos chicas frente a su casa las saludo- Ohayou Tatsuki-

- Ohayou, Señora Echizen…ella es Sakuno Ryuzaki, es compañera de clase de Ryoma- dijo, presentando a la de trenzas.

- Hola- dijo la madre, sonrisa en los labios presente- ¿Buscan a Ryoga y a Ryoma?-

Las dos asintieron.

- Me temo que no están, salieron hacia las canchas a jugar un rato…-

- ¿Fueron a jugar?- dijo apenas Tatsuki.

- Si, en las canchas callejeras…por ese lado- dijo Rinko señalando el lado izquierdo de la casa.

Tatsuki juntó sus puños- Muy bien, gracias señora-

- De nada Tatsuki. Saludos a tus padres- Y entró.

La pelirroja caminó enojadamente por la acera, Sakuno detrás suyo se sumergía en sus pensamientos como hace un rato antes de llegar a casa de Ryoma.

'Si Ryoma-kun fue a jugar es porque no quería esperarme a estudiar…prefiere jugar tennis, por eso se fue. Después de todo, hubiese sido mejor no venir'

Los pensamientos de Tatsuki fueron menos melancólicos.

'Ryoga me las va a pagar. Hacerme venir así y en domingo. Pude haber hecho cosas mejores…felizmente hoy no tengo instituto pero…¡Que hombre! ¡Irse a jugar con el hermano!'

- ¡Si es tan típico! ¡Tennis! ¡Tennis! ¡Siempre el maldito tennis!- dijo gruñendo la muchacha.

Sakuno entonces recordó lo que le dijo su abuela y haciendo acopio de valor, por supuesto que Tatsuki en ese estado era peligrosa, preguntó a Tatsuki- Tatsuki-san, ¿Usted perteneció al club de tennis, verdad?-

Ella paró, volviendo a caminar sin decir nada hasta dentro de unos instantes.

- Si-

¿Seria muy descortés preguntar porque se fue?

La hermana de Eiji leyó los pensamientos de la muchacha y habló en voz bajísima- Me fui porque lo que me gustaba del tennis desapareció-

Lo que le gustaba del tennis antes de conocerlo era el juego, era la concentración en la cancha.

Lo que le gustaba del tennis después de conocerlo…

Era él.

Apretó una mano.

Ryuzaki no dijo nada más, conciente de que Kikumaru no deseaba hablar del tema y que ese asunto no le convenía en absoluto.

Llegaron a las canchas, había mucha gente, y sin embargo ambas reconocieron al mismo tiempo a los dos Echizen, jugando dobles con otros muchachos desconocidos.

- No juegan mal- observo Kikumaru.

Y a Ryoga no le queda NADA mal el negro…

En verdad…era bastante guapo.

Sakuno se esforzó por ver mejor a Ryoma, quien sacaba y por eso lo tapaban continuamente.

La misma polera, los mismos shorts, la misma gorra.

Todo en su conjunto, todo eso que era Ryoma, era lo que mas amaba Sakuno del chico. Él mismo.

Se quedaron en las rejas viendo, tan concentradas estaban que no notaron movimiento alguno cerca.

Hasta que algo las advirtió.

- Quítense de mi camino-

La más joven creyó reconocer la voz. Una áspera, dominante, y que emanaba terror a cualquiera que la oyese, cuando se giro no tuvo ya dudas.

Era ese sujeto de la Yamabuki, Jin Akutsu.

Sakuno lo conocía, sino bien, mejor que Tatsuki.

Por eso no dijo nada y su instinto, sexto sentido e intuición femenina le gritaban a coro que corriese fuera de ahí y lo hubiese hecho de haber estado sola.

Por un momento pensó que Tatsuki había notado que ese sujeto era alguien peligroso, pero se equivocó de medio a medio.

En cuanto oyó la voz desafiante de la pelirroja no supo que hacer.

Una cosa era segura.

De ahí no salían vivas.

- ¿Disculpa?- dijo la joven, volviéndose a ver al muchacho de ojos espeluznantes y profundos- ¿Te cuesta algo decir por favor?-

Fue como un baldazo de agua fría para Jin, con creciente enojo miro a la muchacha frente a él- Quítate-

Era un milagro que Sakuno no se haya desmayado ahí mismo. Tenia que salir de ahí con Tatsuki.

- ¡Al menos pide por favor!- dijo indignada, pero para sorpresa de las dos jóvenes no recibió una respuesta verbal.

¡POM!

Jin golpeo con un puño justo al lado del cuello de la muchacha, acercándose más a las dos.

- Voy a decirlo una vez mas…- dijo fijando su mirada en Tatsuki y luego en Sakuno- Quítate-

Increíblemente aquello solo sirvió para que la pelirroja explotara, tomo el puño de Jin y lo arrojo lejos.

- ¡Hay mucho espacio por allá, no nos molestes!-

Lo que origino el colapso nervioso de Sakuno y la furia sangrienta de Jin.

Eh…

Creo que me excedí con lo de 'Sangrienta'.

- ¡¡A mi nadie me da ordenes!-

Eh…

Al parecer no me excedí…

Jin trató de golpear a Tatsuki, la muchacha le detuvo el primer golpe por suerte pero al regatear el golpe le había dolido tanto el antebrazo que ya no pudo levantarlo.

Y cuando Jin se disponía a hacerla irse con su puño, Sakuno se interpuso, temblando ligeramente.

- Quítate mocosa-

Tatsuki sujetaba su brazo, tratando de sacar a Sakuno de en medio, pero esta demostraba una resolución increíble.

- A ti te conozco…-dijo Jin, recordando esas trenzas- Eres de Seigaku-

- No le haga daño- dijo la castaña, esforzándose por mirar a los ojos de Jin- Nos iremos y…-

- Nada de eso. Nadie me ordena y se sale con la suya…- dijo Akutsu con una sonrisa demoníaca, haló a Sakuno quien se resistió y de puro instinto le planto una mano en el rostro con fuerza.

Es decir, había palmoteado a Jin.

Al psicópata del tennis…

Al violento tenista de Yamabuki…

A aquel cuyo pasatiempo es buscar colegios a los cuales fastidiar y chiquillos de séptimo año a quienes golpear con piedras.

Seh…

A ese mismo.

Cabe decir que por un momento Akutsu no supo que rostro poner…o el maniático, el de demonio o el endemoniadamente maniático, opto por una mezcla extraña de todas las anteriores…

- ¡Tu, mocosa, como te atreves!-

La sujetaba del brazo con fuerza, estrujándolo y haciendo que pequeñas lágrimas se formen en los ojos de la joven.

- ¡SUELTALA, ESTUPIDO!-

Ah genial.

Eso Tatsuki, lo primero que debes decirle a Jin Akutsu cuando esta en sus arrebatos fúricos es insultarlo. Eso de seguro hará que se tranquilice…

Tomó a Kikumaru del brazo maltrecho y lo apretó tanto que hizo que esta gritase para luego aguantar el grito mordiendo sus labios.

Aquella escena de horror acabó en cuanto una pelota cruzó el aire, casi golpeando a Jin en la cara, sino se hubiese agachado este y soltado a las jóvenes.

Al lado de ellos, a unos metros estaba nuestro dúo preferido.

Ryoma era quien lanzó la pelota, con furia descrita en los ojos y con tanto enojo que las manos le temblaban.

Se acercó sin miramientos hacia Sakuno, miró sus brazos sin tocarlos y al ver que estaba de veras lastimada se volteo hacia Jin, quien llevaba una mueca entre divertida y demoníaca.

Ryoga se acercó a pasos lentos, viendo fijamente al sujeto y a Tatsuki de reojo.

'Es valiente, no deja de desafiar al tipo con la mirada' pensó Ryoga, enorgulleciéndose de la joven.

- Enano- dijo Jin, reconociendo al príncipe, el otro solo lo miró, con ojos desafiantes, vengativos.

Le había hecho daño.

- Cobarde- dijo Ryoma apretando los dientes y cerrando ambos puños- Has golpeado a dos mujeres-

Ryoga no sabía mucho del sujeto pero el peinado y los ojos le recordaban a algún protagonista de una película de terror.

Sin esperar respuesta Ryoma volteó dándole deliberadamente la espalda al chico, quien al verlo tan desprotegido se dispuso a golpearlo por insultarlo…

- Yo que tu no haría eso- dijo Ryoga, sujetando el brazo de Akutsu que ya estaba sobre Ryoma.

El joven tenista miró con desprecio a Ryoga, e intentó inmediatamente darle un golpe con la mano que no llevaba sujetada.

- ¡Cuidado, Echizen!- gritó Tatsuki apoyándose en las rejas.

No era necesario, ya que Ryoga ya sujetaba a Jin del otro brazo.

- Nada mal- dijo el de Yamabuki tratando de librarse.

Lo hizo y caminó unos metros fuera, retirándose del lugar.

Ahí Ryoga fue hacia Tatsuki, quien a su pesar tuvo que apoyarse en el por un rato, la pierna se le había adormecido.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto, viendo sus heridas.

- ¿Qué hacen USTEDES aquí? Supuestamente debieron estar en su casa esperándonos…pero no…debieron salir como los grandes hermanitos que son, ¿No, Echizen?-

- Eh…-

- ¿Hermanos, eh?- dijo Akutsu, con esa sonrisa espantosa y mirándolos atentamente.

¿Es tan difícil de creer que sean hermanos?

No, no me contesten.

Obviamente Jin deseaba pelear. Con Ryoma ya había jugado y ya conocía su juego (Aunque nunca le ganó), así que se interesaba necesariamente en el hermano mayor.

Jin se agacho, alarmando a todos. Ryoma empujo con suavidad a Sakuno detrás de el y Ryoga hizo lo mismo con Tatsuki, quien se había sujetado a su brazo y que ahora lo estaba a su espalda.

- Tu- dijo Akutsu apuntando a Ryoga.

Recogió piedras. Y solo Ryoma y Sakuno sabían lo que aquello significaba.

Ryoga llevaba la raqueta azul en su brazo, al igual que Ryoma la roja.

Jin lanzó las piedras, tal y como pensaron los chicos de séptimo.

Las muchachas cerraron los ojos, mas por inercia que por miedo. Ryoma vio todo, su hermano levantó la raqueta justo a tiempo, evitando así la lluvia de piedras.

- Interesante- dijo Jin.

Ryoga jugaba con las piedras cuando Jin corrió hacia el a toda carrera, deseoso de dejarlo medio muerto como era su costumbre.

El hermano de Ryoma tiró a tiempo su raqueta al hermano y movió a un lado a Tatsuki.

Los golpes de un lado a otro de Jin por poco y hacen que Ryoga reciba una golpiza. Pero con algo que no contaba Akutsu era que el muchacho sabía pelear, se defendía muy bien y era rápido.

Ah, y no era un enano.

Jin y Ryoga eran casi del mismo tamaño.

Eso no influyó para que Echizen se sintiese confiado de una victoria, al contrario, varias veces estuvo a punto de perder.

Se dejaron de golpear. Jin en un lado y Ryoga en otro.

- ¿Y si lo arreglamos en un partido?- dijo Ryoga viendo las canchas.

- El tennis es un juego estupido-

- ¿Eso es un 'no'?- pregunto, pidiendo su raqueta y haciendo que Ryoma se la tirase- ¿Uh?-

Algo debía tramar Akutsu quien sonrió y dijo- Con una condición-

- La que quieras-

- Lo que pase en la cancha…queda ahí-

Era un combate total, un todo por todo que Ryoga acepto gustoso.

- Idiota, ¿Sabes que significa eso?- dijo Tatsuki, ya dentro de la cancha y al lado de un Ryoga que se preparaba para jugar, Ryoma estaba a un lado viendo las heridas de Sakuno.

- Si, ¿Y que? ¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder?-

- Que no puede suceder…¡Con ese sujeto ahí terminaras siendo polvo, Echizen!- dijo con enojo, tomando con desesperación el brazo del joven- No lo hagas-

- No voy a renunciar- advirtió el joven- No se preocupe Suki-chan, estaré bien-

¿Qué se cocinaba en la mente de Ryoga? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Pegarle a una dama le parecía una bajeza, ese hombre merecía que lo golpease hasta respetar a una mujer.

Pero pegarle a Suki-chan…¡Y a Sakuno-chan!

Eso no tenía nombre.

Servia Jin. Su saque no era muy bueno, pero en cambio su velocidad y fuerza si lo eran.

¡POM!

- ¡Eso casi le da en la cara! – chillo la pelirroja, saltando de su asiento.

- No es falta- dijo Ryoma cerrando los ojos aparentemente aburrido.

Sakuno estaba a su lado, en medio el él y Tatsuki.

- Ryoga-kun- dijo, apretando los labios y aguantando un sollozo.

El juego se hacia algo parejo, hasta que en una oportunidad Ryoga le lanzo la pelota justo en el rostro a Jin, quien al responderla la hizo fuera… justo hacia donde estaba su hermano y las dos chicas.

- ¡Sakuno-chan!- gritó Ryoga- ¡Cuidado!-

La pelota no iba hacia Sakuno, iba hacia Tatsuki.

Ryoga no pudo hacer nada, Tatsuki cogio rápidamente una de las raquetas y respondió con agilidad la pelota, enviándola justo a la cara de Jin, quien riendo despectivamente la bajó.

- Así que sabes jugar-

Sorpresa por parte de todos. Ryoma vio como sujetaba la raqueta y pudo decir, y jurar, que no era una principiante. Es mas, la forma en que contesto directamente hacia la cara del muchacho-psicópata, el rostro al responder sustentaba que era una buena tenista.

- Es muy extraña- dijo, volviendo la cabeza hacia el partido.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales Ryoga ganaba.

Pero Jin deseaba jugar con los dos Echizen, así que dejo de contestar, levanto una mano y dijo- Basta, jugaré con el enano-

Ryoma no se negó, ni Ryoga.

Sakuno en cambio si deseaba hacerlo, miró con ojos tristes a Ryoma mientras se alistaba y dijo en voz baja que tuviese cuidado.

- Estas exagerando-

El mayor salio de la cancha, y al cruzarse con su hermano chocaron los puños en un saludo, intercambiando así lugares.

Ryoma estaba molesto, y eso lo demostraba en sus saques, en sus tiros en todo.

Su expresión tranquila ahora aparecía monstruosamente peligrosa, protectora y a la vez celosa. Daba la apariencia de tener una antigua querella con Akutsu por la forma en que lo miraba y respondía los tiros de su oponente.

En la banca Ryoga miraba discretamente a Tatsuki, Sakuno se había retirado a comprar unas Ponta y regresaba recién.

- Tome, Ryoga-kun- dijo, dándole una botella.

- Gracias…-

- Ryoga-kun, ¿Usted sabia que Tatsuki-san jugaba tennis?- dijo la joven, con mucha curiosidad.

El joven asintió levemente- Tenia la sospecha-

Ella jugó con el envase- Es que…mi abuela me contó…que jugaba en el colegio y que de pronto dejo de hacerlo, que dijo que eran por unas heridas pero se rumoreaba que esas heridas se las había hecho ella misma-

Ryoga dejo de tomar- ¿En serio?-

- Hai-

- No sabía nada-

Sin quererlo la pregunta resbala antes de poder evitarlo.

- ¿Sabes algo de Tezuka? ¿Algo que tuvo que ver con ella?-

La joven arquea una ceja- Iie…-

Tatsuki estaba en la banca pero no oyó nada de la conversación de los muchachos.

- Ya veras, enano- Se escuchó decir a Jin.

El enano resulto imposible de vencer, apenas y podía seguirle el ritmo Jin.

- ¡Juego y match para…los Echizen!- gritó un joven a quien Akutsu había 'pedido' amablemente ser el arbitro.

Algo así como 'Se el arbitro o te haré comer tu propio hígado'…ya saben, cosas amables que diría Jin.

- ¡Ganaron!- gritaron las chicas en la banca sonriendo y entrelazando sus manos con alegría.

Jin quedó de pie, mirando la última pelota en el suelo.

- Ah…- dijo Ryoma, acercándose al muchacho, y sorprendiendo a los presentes dándole un puñetazo en plena mandíbula.

¿Importaba el tamaño? ¿El que él fuese como dos cabezas mas pequeño que Jin? No.

- Eso fue por Ryuzaki- dijo, en un susurro que solo Jin pudo escuchar, ates que hiciese algo llego el hermano, silbando.

- Woah…eso si que debe doler…¡Ah cierto!…otra cosa- dijo de pronto, levantando la raqueta y apuntándola hacia Jin- Solo yo le digo enano-

Nakutsu lo vio con expresión demoníaca. ¿Qué se creía para darle órdenes?

Jin escupió al piso.

Ryoga salio de la cancha, devolvió la raqueta a Ryoma y ambos salieron con aire orgulloso y arrogante de la cancha.

- Enano…- grito Akutsu, lanzando la raqueta hacia Ryoga, el la cogio ágilmente, y voltea sonriendo, al igual que Ryoma.

- Mada Mada Dane- dicen ambos, guiñando un ojo.

No había nada que hacer, se retiraron hacia donde Sakuno y Tatsuki estaban esperándolos con una sonrisa.

- ¡Es increíble como le ganaron a ese sujeto!- dijo Tatsuki con energía y tirándoles a ambos unas Pontas.

Ryoga sonrió ampliamente- Bah, eso no es nada…dos Echizen deben hacer algo, ¿ne?-

Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

Akutsu recibió lo que merecía.

Se sentaron, cansados todos.

Ryoma ofreció ver las heridas de Sakuno, quien con timidez le dio el brazo.

Lo mismo con Ryoga, pero con algunos gritillos por parte de la paciente.

- ¡TU no sirves para medico!-

- Tampoco planeo serlo, Suki-chan-

Una furia antes desconocida para Ryoga se apodero de el al ver los moretones en los brazos de la pelirroja, mas este nuevo sentimiento no le hizo extrañarse ni nada.

- ¿No le duele mucho, Suki-chan?- dijo con suavidad, cerca del rostro de la muchacha.

Ella se sonrojó, empujando ligeramente a Ryoga.

- No-

Se retiraban los cuatro a casa de Echizen, Ryoma y Ryoga no paraban de halagarse el uno a otro, recordando ciertos tiempos en el partido.

- Ya basta, me parece muy bien que le ganaran pero ya me están hartando…- dijo Tatsuki con enojo.

- Es que a Akutsu…-

- ¡Aun le falta mucho!- dijeron ambos en una voz, sonriendo con arrogancia a la vista.

Tatsuki rodó sus ojos con cansancio, pero divirtiéndose de lo felices que estaban por su gloria los muchachos- ¡Cállate Echizen!-

Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo y con la misma expresión divertida cosa que advirtieron Sakuno y Tatsuki.

- ¿Cuál de los dos?- dijeron.

Ella dio un golpe en la cabeza de ambos, sonriendo tiernamente y haciendo que Sakuno riese con suavidad junto a ella.

- ¡Argh! ¡A los dos!-

_El atardecer puede ser escenario de terrible augurio para algunos._

_Pero para otros…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Jajaja, debo decir que ellos llegan justo cuando Kintarou lo hace. Bueno, en el proximo capitulo sabran de que hablo. ¡Eh! Cierto! **Publique un fanart en mi homepage de Tatsuki y Ryoga. Lo hizo un amigo.**

Ryoma: Pierden el tiempo

¬¬ No es cierto, dile que no es cierto Sou-kun

Soujiro: No es cierto n.n

Ryoma: ¬¬

**Liza nightroad**See, yo si quiero verlo sufrir un poco…pero creo que voy a lograr que explote…u.u

**Iris **Tezuka…¡No queria que lo odiasen! Pero ha cambiado, ha cambiado el chico y al final hara algo bueno. No, ya dije que no terminara con Tatsuki. Simplemente no serian una buena pareja…Tatsuki es demasiado explosiva.

**Slamina **Aparece luego de la fiesta, es una idiota que anda detrás de Ryoga y que pronto pondre como lo conocio entre otras cosas.

NO ES NOVIA DE RYOGA AUNQUE LO DIGA ¬.¬

**Aly **¡Que sorpresa! Abra un partido entre Megumi y Tatsuki…O.o

**-ivekag-**Gracias

**Daruku-alchemist**Ahh! O.o No es tan difícil hacerlas…aunque yo me lo imagine con verdaderos problemas en hacerlas…bah…tampoco es un experto. Para empezar Tatsuki debe afrontar su pasado. La conversación con Tezuka se hace necesaria.

**octi-chan**O.o Si con las justas puedo hacerlo cada semana TT

**3-CiNdY-3**También eso, por el momento Sakuno se esta soltando poco a poco. Por ahora pudo y tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a Jin y creanme…eso es mucho XD

**Cristina **Tezuka hace tres años, una copia exagerada de Ryoma. Orgulloso hasta lo indecible y tan absorto en su tennis como en el presente. Poco a poco se sabrá todo.

**Marip**Estaba borracho XDD

**scooky**¿Qué gracia tendría si se acordara? No mucha…pero…puede ser…con Ryoga uno NUNCA sabe.

**pilikita-sakura**Jajaja, a veces pasa que suceden cosas cuando estas medio al palo XD

**ceci-usui**Eso es justamente lo que quiere evitar Tatsuki, que Ryoma le haga una perrada parecida a Sakuno.

**Joha **Oks. Gracias.

**Darkwolf **Perdon, queria hacerte una pregunta…¿Eres chico? Es que no estoy muy segura…

No tengo ninguna pagina de doujinshi…lastima…si alguien sabe de alguna me dice…

**javiisi **Gracias…(Triangulo..hummm…)

**maylu-chan **O.o Oh vaya…¿Tanto asi? Gracias por tu tiempo…

**Mondlicht Weasley**Hablo por experciencia propia, de hecho, ahora mismo mi cabeza es un mix alucinante de sentimientos.

**tere-chan**Gracias

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**Jajaja…a Ryoma aun le falta mucho XDD

Ryoma: ¬.¬ No es gracioso

Miles de perdones por hacer cortas las respuestas a los reviews…sino no iba a poder publicar el fic esta semana…¡No he tenido Internet y mi computadora me la han devuelto recién hoy! T.T No tuve vida por una semana…bueno, eso nada mas y el próximo capitulo SI haré mas Ryosaku y a pedido TatRyo.

**Próximo Cáp.: Kissing Dan!**

¿Dan lo lograra? Apuesto a que si XD

**GRACIAS!**


	14. Kissing Dan!

N/A: Hola nuevamente! Pues en este capitulo…eh…n.n Ryoga sera obligado a trabajar XD

Ryoga: ¿¡yo! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? ;;

¬¬ Estas bastante grande como para quedarte de vago en tu casa.

Ryoga: ¿Y que hay de Chibi-suke? ¿Por qué el no?

Porque…uno, Ryoma tiene recién trece, Ryoma juega tennis, Ryoma es el protagonista. Ryoma estudia, Ryoma…

Ryoga: Ya, ya…u.u Al menos me pasara algo bueno…¿No?

Eh….

Soujiro: ¿No lo ha leido, Ryoga-kun?

Ryoga: Tu que crees u.u

Soujiro: Maa, que no.

Ryoga: Bingo.

¬¬ Gracias…eh…¿Y Ryoma?

Ryoga: Hace media hora que fue a buscar una Ponta y todavía no regresa.

¿Ponta? Pero si en mi casa no hay ni una gota de Ponta…

Ya no quiero seguir repitiendo que PoT no es mío ToT

**Aniki!**

**Kissing Dan!**

Apenas llegaron los cuatro chicos a casa de los hermanos, los padres de Ryoga y Ryoma los saludaron y ellos explicaron que iban a estudiar. Rinko dijo que iría un rato a comprar algunas cosas con Nanjiroh.

- Regresamos dentro de poco-

Kintarou veía televisión en la sala, recién lo notaron cuando Tatsuki pregunto que sonaba, cambiando de canal cada cinco segundos.

- Tooyama-kun- dijo Sakuno antes que cualquiera hablase. Tatsuki miraba alternativamente a Ryoma y a Ryoga. El príncipe frunció el ceño y su hermano, en un intento de suavizar el ambiente, pregunto a que hora había llegado.

- Hace muy poco…es que…confundí los trenes…-dijo, con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Descubrir que Ryuzaki y el tenista de Osaka tenían algo en común hizo a Ryoma aumentar el ceño.

- Bueno…-dijo Tatsuki- Hola, soy Tatsuki Kikumaru…-

- Te apellidas igual al tenista en dobles de Seigaku!- dijo Kintarou luego de la reverencia correspondiente.

- Si, es que soy su hermana-

El niño sonrió ampliamente- ¿Entonces juegas tennis también?-

Tatsuki no dijo nada, solo negó lentamente y dijo que iría a lavarse las heridas. Sakuno se le quedo viendo junto con Ryoga y empezó a preguntarse con inquietud porque aquella muchacha de futuro prometedor se habría ido así sin más del tennis.

En el baño Tatsuki estaba frente al espejo, lavándose varias veces el rostro. Miro sus brazos.

- Solo son moretones- dijo como si fuese algo gracioso- Echizen se preocupa demasiado-

Levantó la cabeza.

_¿Cómo pueden ser esas heridas un accidente? Miren esas marcas…y fíjense que no quiere decir donde se las ha hecho._

- Ah- suspiró.

Las cicatrices en los brazos se notaban más resaltando entre lo rojiza que estaba su piel por los apretones de ese chico en las canchas.

Nuevamente miró el espejo. Los ojos de ese muchacho eran iguales a los suyos, marrones. Pero con una diferencia, los de ella estaban ahora calmos y con un tinte melancólico mientras los de él eran mas de furia, de brillante odio.

Esos ojos, eran también los suyos. Esos ojos furiosos, vengativos eran los suyos.

Evitó mirar su reflejo, asustada de encontrar en él alguna otra similitud con él, se sentó en el inodoro bajando previamente la tapa.

Tocó sus brazos, sus cicatrices, sollozando con fuerza, pero sin ruido.

- Estoy harta- murmuró, apretando las ganas de gritar y de llorar.

'Ya he llorado bastante, ya he gritado todo lo que pude'

Imágenes de una niña con una coleta alta en un bosque, arrodillada, teniendo en sus manos una raqueta violeta completamente rota se le presentaron en cuanto cerró los ojos.

- Necesito irme, no puedo estar aquí así- dijo, secándose las lágrimas.

Salio del baño y Ryoga que estaba cerca le dijo.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- dijo, viendo como ella evitaba mirarlo.

- No me ocurre nada- dijo ella, algo cortante, lamentablemente, cuando levantó la mirada vio la ultima cosa que hubiese deseado ver.

- ¿Qué tal, Tatsuko?-

A Megumi bien colgada del cuello de Ryoga.

La pelirroja se repuso bastante bien de las ganas de agarrar alguna cosa y tirársela a la morena- Es Tatsuki- dijo, apretando la mandíbula.

- Kirishima-chan recién acaba de llegar…dice que me ha estado buscando- dijo el.

La de cabello negro reluciente sonríe con 'dulzura' y evidente coquetería, apretándose mas contra la espalda de Ryoga- Es Megumi, querido…y te he estado buscando toda la semana…-

'Justo lo que deseaba' pensó Tatsuki, buscando alguna excusa para salir.

- Mira Echizen…-

- ¡Cierto, Ryo-chan me dijo que eras muy mala en ingles!- dijo Megumi como si aquella noticia fuese algo de lo que alegrarse.

Kikumaru giro lentamente la cabeza hacia Ryoga, con una vena palpitándole en la cabeza- ¿Así?-

Ryoga tenía varias gotitas.

- Pero no te avergüences, es normal para los que nunca han salido de Japón…aunque debo decirte que te pierdes de mucho…- dijo mirando a Ryoga con satisfacción- ¿Le contaste, Ryo-chan?

- ¿Contarme que?- dijo bruscamente y en un chillido la joven, haciendo que Ryoma, Kintarou y Sakuno que estaban a unos metros giraran.

- ¿Contarle que?- pregunto Ryoga, quien tampoco había entendido.

Megumi sonrió como diciendo 'Estos chicos' y dijo- Que fue fuera de Japón que nos conocimos, tonto-

Era tan estupidamente melosa que exasperaba, o al menos exasperaba a Tatsuki porque a Ryoga parecía serle indiferente la característica.

- ¿Fuera? ¿Ella estudia en tu universidad?-

- No- dijo Ryoga y Tatsuki revelo un suspiro de alivio- Ella es la hija del rector-

¡QUE $&$!

La hija del rector. No la hija del panadero, no la hija del señor de la basura… ¡LA HIJA DEL RECTOR!

Y una duda invadió a la pelirroja…¿Ryoga estaría saliendo con ella por seguir en la universidad? ¿Por tener la media beca que decía tener? ¿Seria Ryoga capaz de ser tan frívolo?

- No le has explicado bien…- dijo Megumi, desordenando el cabello verdoso de Echizen- Mi padre es rector de una universidad, pero no es en la que estudia Ryo-chan…de haberlo sido hace mucho tiempo ya tendría beca completa y no necesitaría jugar tennis para que le den solo media-

- A mi me gusta jugar tennis- dijo Ryoga, aclarando que jugaría igual le diesen media beca o no.

- ¿Cómo…se conocieron?- Perdón pero la curiosidad puede mas que los grandes celos experimentados por Tatsuki.

- Nos conocimos en un baile- dijo Ryoga, con tono aburrido.

¿Baile?

- ¿Fuiste a ese baile…con ella?- dijo la pelirroja casi con asco.

- No, no fui siquiera al baile. Estaba entrenando en el estadio interno, ya saben que esas fiestas suelen terminar mal y estaba aburrido, y ella fue allá porque estaba medio en copas-

La cosa empeoraba conforme sabía más de Megumi y Ryoga.

- ¿En copas?- dijo Tatsuki con una voz chillona que no era la suya.

Megumi rió con complicidad- Solo algo…Ryo-chan me ayudó a encontrar a mis amigos…-

Ah bueno, ¿Pero nada mas había pasado, eh?

La morena siguió luego de otra risita tonta- Y me invito a salir-

Ryoga no escuchaba, simplemente asentía con ausentismo, de reojo observaba a los tres jóvenes detrás de ellos.

- Ah que bien- dijo Tatsuki, ya no quería saber más.

- Y rompiste la regla, ¿No recuerdas Ryoga?-

Por alguna razón Kikumaru tenia algo de miedo en preguntar…¡Es que con esa mujer no se sabe que tendría uno de respuesta!

- ¿Cuál…cual regla?-

- 'No besar a la chica en la primera cita'- recito Megumi con rostro inteligente y elevando la cabeza con orgullo.

Ah.

- Ah…que…bien…así…que vives en Londres- dijo Tatsuki ya sin verlos.

Fue casi tambaleándose al sofá en donde los otros tres estaban sentados. Ryoga y Megumi la siguieron, la ultima ya había dejado de estar aferrada al cuello de Echizen, pero en cambio se cogio de su brazo.

- Si, pero papá tiene muchas casas, y tenemos una aquí…¡Es una verdadera casualidad que viniese yo a Japón cuando Ryo-chan también!

¿Casualidad? Tatsuki estaba algo sorprendida y molesta pero no se idiotizo de repente. Lo mas seguro era que Megumi hubiera sabido de lo de Ryoga y sin perder tiempo vino siguiéndolo.

Y en eso no se equivocaba.

Megumi había sabido la noticia de los compañeros de cuarto de Ryoga, a quienes conocía y en cuanto la supo planeo todo para llegar junto con Ryoga, felizmente eso no ocurrió porque su padre consiguió los boletos muy tarde y solo le quedaba ir en el avión del día siguiente. Su padre, en compensación, le averiguo el teléfono y la dirección de la casa de los Echizen en Japón, cosa no muy difícil siendo rector y amigo del director de la universidad de Ryoga.

- Ah-

Como comprenderán la aparición de Megumi no le hizo gracia ni a Ryoma ni a Sakuno, cosa que notó Tatsuki con intensa alegría. Kintarou se mantuvo a raya.

Lo que no sabia era la escenita realizada hace unos minutos con Ryoma y Megumi. Ryoga fue el que le abrió la puerta, muy ocupados estaban Kintarou y Ryoma mirándose con desafío.

Megumi entró a la sala y de inmediato fijo su mirada en Sakuno quien se volvió a verla y llamó a Ryoma calladamente, cambiando la sonrisa por una expresión ligera de estremecimiento.

Ryoma giró a ver a Sakuno, y luego miró a Megumi. Adopto una posición a la defensiva y pregunto cáscaramente que hacia ella ahí.

- Ella es Megumi Kirishima, Chibi-suke…- dijo Ryoga-…El es mi hermano-

La morena se acerco a Ryoma- Si, ya nos conocemos-

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- repitió Ryoma, cuya furia extrañó a Kintarou y a Ryoga.

- Vine a visitar a Ryo-chan- dijo Megumi, sonriendo- Siento lo de la otra vez, cariño- dijo, mirando a Sakuno- De veras que me descontrole un poco-

¿Un poco? ¡Bruja mentirosa!

Intentó acercarse a Sakuno, pero Ryoma se interpuso.

- ¿La otra vez?- pregunto Ryoga, Megumi soltó una risita.

- Hace unos días vine a verte, pero me encontré con ellos y nada…creo que me excedí un poco al pedirles decirme donde estabas-

Ryoma no quería intervenir, allá su hermano si quería salir con esa loca, pero si esa mujer volvía a hacer algo como aquello…

- ¿Y tu eres…?- dijo Megumi, mirando a Kintarou por primera vez.

- Kintarou Tooyama- dijo el muchacho, inclinándose un poco.

- Megumi Kirishima- dijo la otra- ¿Eres el novio de esta muchachita?- dijo mirando a Sakuno quien retrocedió en el acto y se sonrojo levemente.

Ryoma envió una de sus miradas más feroces a Megumi.

Fue ahí cuando Ryoga escucho que Tatsuki salía del baño, y al verla Megumi no dudo en tirarse sobre Ryoga.

Se sentaron todos, Ryoma hablaba en voz baja con Sakuno, distrayéndose de vez en cuando en mandar una horrible mirada a Megumi, recordándole que aceptaba a regañadientes su presencia y que la detestaba hasta lo indecible. Tatsuki estuvo como cuatro veces al borde de tirarle con el libro a la morena, quien interrumpía a Ryoga diciendo algo despectivo sobre la inteligencia de Tatsuki.

- Pero no es tan difícil, ¡De hecho es muy fácil!-

O…

- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Siempre a los japoneses les es difícil aprender algo…pero tú eres la excepción Ryo-chan-

Y así, así hasta que a Tatsuki no le quedo mas remedio que cortar la sesión y decir que debía hacer algo muy importante, que ya no tenía más tiempo.

- ¿Segura? Solo hemos practicado un par de horas…-

- MUY segura, debo irme- dijo, levantándose y recogiendo sus libros.

Salio a la puerta principal, y hasta allí la siguió Ryoga.

- ¿Segura que quieres irte? Se que Megumi puede ser molesta a veces…-

Tatsuki lo interrumpió, negando con la cabeza- No importa, igual debo irme…mañana tengo trabajos que presentar y también debo adelantar mis tareas si quiero salir con Dan…-

- ¿Dan?- dijo Ryoga, con ambas cejas arqueadas- ¿Saldrás de verdad con ese niño?-

- No, solo lo acabo de inventar- dijo con sarcasmo- No seas estupido, claro que saldré con el…te lo dije la otra vez-

- Pero es un niño-

- No exageres. Además, ¿Tengo derecho a tener amigos, no? Puedo salir con ellos si me da la gana. Y voy a salir con Dan-

Ryoga quería decir algo que no sabía que era y lo que dijo molesto más a Tatsuki- Mañana pensaba en hacer la primera reunión para Momo y Ann-chan-

'¿Qué diablos le pasa?'pensó Tatsuki antes de responder- Y yo no he dicho que no iré-

- Aun así saldrás con Taichi-

La pelirroja giró sus ojos- Pero que…¡Acaso me estas diciendo que no lo haga!-

- Claro, lo estas ilusionando y eso me parece cruel- dijo Ryoga, serio.

- No te preocupa Dan, solo estas siendo egoísta…¿Y de que ilusión me hablas?-

- Va a pensar que tiene oportunidad contigo- dijo Ryoga como si estuviese mas que claro.

Tatsuki apretó los puños- ¿Y no la tiene? ¿Qué quieres decir, Ryoga? ¡Puedo salir con quien me de la gana y tu no me vas a mandar! ¡Yo no te digo que no salgas con esa tipa, así que tú no me digas nada!-

- ¿Así que todo esto es por Megumi?- dijo extrañado, pero luego pensando que Tatsuki estaba compitiendo con él- ¿Sales con Taichi porque yo salgo con Megumi?-

Eso era el colmo.- Mira Echizen, ya. Dijiste la más grande pavada del mundo. ¿Es que es hereditario que todos los Echizen tengan el ego tamaño de un estadio y crean que el mundo gira a su alrededor?- dijo, enfrentando a Ryoga con una mirada enojada- ¿Sabes que? ¡Sal con Megumi! Me importa muy poco, sal con quien desees. Porque a mi, me interesa un rábano-

Y antes de irse dijo- Ah, y no te preocupes, iré, solo dile a Eiji o a Oishi que me lo digan-

Con eso dejo bien en claro que no aceptaría una llamada que proviniese de él.

Megumi salió, halando a Ryoga dentro, pero cuando lo hacia, Sakuno decía a Ryoma que ya debía irse.

- Etto…Ya es tarde, y Obaa-san…- dijo, también ella evitando estar mas tiempo con Kirishima. Instintivamente sus manos fueron hacia la muñeca lastimada.

- Si- dijo Ryoma, sin decir nada más. Ryuzaki tenia la leve esperanza de que dijese algo así 'Deacuerdo, te llevo a tu casa', pero al parecer, Ryoma había dejado de lado ese detalle, para cuando se dio cuenta, Kintarou ya lo preguntó.

- Si quiere la puedo llevar a su casa, Sakuno-chan- dijo el pelirrojo, levantándose.

- Gracias, Tooyama-kun- dijo apenas la muchacha, coloreándosele las mejillas.

Ryoga miraba a Ryoma, pero éste no sabía que hacer para que Kintarou no acompañase a Sakuno, con enojo dijo un rápido 'Hmph' y se encerró en su cuarto sin decir nada más a nadie.

La de trenzas miró el cuarto cerrado con tristeza, se despidió de Ryoga y de Megumi lo más rápido que pudo. Kintarou tomó su chaqueta y salieron.

Caminaban tranquilamente, Kintarou le contaba sobre lo que había hecho en ese corto tiempo luego de las Nacionales.

- Por allá es muy aburrido, Sakuno-chan, por eso volví-

Sakuno sonreía, pero seguía algo mal por Ryoma y su actitud- ¿Están en vacaciones en Osaka?-

- Algo así-

La conversación se desvió hacia una heladería en donde Kintarou había ido al llegar.

- Había mucha gente…me dio la impresión de que era bastante conocido-

El lugar, como lo confirmó Sakuno, era muy famoso. Más por los mozos que por los helados. Resulta que si deseabas tener un empleo por vacaciones, y esto es solo permitían a universitarios, podías ir allí y encontrarlo.

Ryuzaki lo había escuchado de Tomoka, quien iba allí a ver a los guapos muchachos que atendían.

- Hacen muy buenos helados…etto… por lo que he oído decir- dijo Sakuno, recordando los ánimos de las chicas de su salón por ir.

- ¿Los ha probado?-

Sakuno negó- No-

- Yo tampoco, no llevaba dinero suficiente- dijo Kintarou, pero luego su sonrisa aumento y dijo con contento- ¿Y si vamos a probarlos?-

- ¿Mañana?-

- Luego de clases…voy a Seigaku- dijo el muchacho, feliz.

- A..etto…deacuerdo…- dijo Sakuno, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su hogar- Esta es mi casa…gracias por acompañarme, Tooyama-kun-

- ¡No fue nada, Sakuno-chan! ¡Hasta mañana!-

Que distinto del saludo frío de Ryoma, que distinto del mismo Ryoma. Tan alegre, cálido y amigable.

A Sakuno le agradaba el joven, le hacia sonreír su vitalidad y jovialidad. Pero ella solo lo consideraba un amigo.

Ryoma salio luego de que la pareja se fuera, con la raqueta en una mano y un par de pelotas en la otra. Fue hacia el patio y estuvo practicando hasta que llegó Kintarou con una gran sonrisa.

Megumi se había ido hace mucho, con la promesa de Ryoga de llamarla para salir en uno de esos días.

La cena, cuando llegaron Rinko y Nanjiroh, fue en extremo callada. Cada uno profundamente envuelto en sus pensamientos.

Ryoga lavó los platos, Ryoma hizo lo que quedaba de su tarea, Kintarou alistó su futón. Ryoga fue a su dormitorio, encontrando a Ryoma ya echado en su cama, cogió su pijama y salió al baño a lavarse. Entró al cuarto después de hacerlo, desenrolló su futón y se echó a dormir.

- Chibi-suke-

Pensó que su hermano dormía, pero se equivoco- ¿Qué?-

- No…nada-

Con eso último termina el fin de semana, siendo mañana día de ir a clases.

En el siguiente día, Ryoga y Ryoma se levantaron con menos ánimos de hablar. Lo de Ryoma se entendía. Aun no le pasaba la rabia de lo de ayer y buscaba a toda costa alguna revancha. . Kintarou llevaba un excelente ánimo. Ryoga estaba bastante distraído. Contestaba las preguntas de su madre sonriendo débilmente y tomaba descuidadamente el desayuno.

- ¿Se fueron muy tarde las chicas ayer?-

Ryoga no levanto la cabeza del plato, tomando algo de té- No tanto, Suki-chan tenia muchos trabajos y Sakuno-chan…- Ryoma hizo un sonido seco con la taza, Kintarou no hizo caso a sus vengativas miradas-…tiene clases mañana…-

Ryoga no estaba ni confundido, ni molesto. Simplemente pensativo. Algo. Si bien hay un defecto universal de los hombres es que reflexionan muy poco o nada.

Y como el joven estaba en una dimensión extraña, solo veía a su madre hablando, sin escucharla, atendiendo a sus pensamientos.

'Le dije a Suki-chan que iremos a la Hamburguesería, tal vez eso deberíamos hacer. Desde luego…lo invente al instante…'sonrisa'…Es lo primero que se me ocurrió…lo que no le dije es que iba a ser allí. Se ha molestado, pero no he hecho nada. Hum, supongo que debo llamar a Momo, porque no vaya a ser que llame a casa de Suki-chan y me cuelgue…'

Y regresó al mundo cuando todos lo miraban esperando una respuesta a algo. Incluso Kintarou lo observaba expectante.

Aquello era incomodo, por decir lo de menos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo tienes ya?-

- ¿Quééé cosa?- pregunto Ryoga con varias gotitas.

Nanjiroh reía secretamente.

- Que vas a buscar un empleo- dijo Rinko mirándolo fijamente y Ryoma curvó sus labios en una tentadora sonrisa, el pelirrojo frente al príncipe regreso a lo que hacia antes, comer.

- Cla…claro- dijo reponiéndose- Justamente le decía a Chibi-suke la otra vez para buscar un trabajo, y es en…-

Si Rinko creía que su hijo tendría algún trabajo de secretario o algo más acorde a lo que estudiaba en la universidad, estaba fatalmente equivocada.

Ryoma ya sonreía con arrogancia, Ryoga también lo hacia pero animado por la mirada esperanzada de su madre-…¡La heladería!-

…

- ¿Mama?-

- ¿He…?- Rinko no terminó, miraba a Ryoga sin creérselo.

- Si, Heladería…y hoy mismo iré a preguntar si hay algún puesto- pausa para levantarse y recoger sus platos- Con permiso-

Ryoma se levanto con prisa, abduciendo a que podría retrasarse.

- ¡Yo también me retiro, gracias Rinko-san!- dijo Kintarou con gotitas en la nuca.

En otras palabras, todos huyeron.

Karupin, antes muy cerca, se fue debajo de un mueble.

- Nanjiroh- dijo la mujer, una vez que todos hayan ido a ocultarse al baño y al cuarto respectivamente.

- ¿Si?- dijo el samurai con nervios. Nadie sabe que podría hacer Rinko en ese estado… ¡O lo que le haría a sus revistas!

- Tengo que ir a una reunión- dijo cansada- Cuida de los chicos porque llegare tarde-

El ambiente era horrendo, Rinko fue a su dormitorio, Ryoga aprovecho aquello para salir a la Heladería, Ryoma salio tras el y Kintarou tras el príncipe, en fila.

- Hey, ustedes tres-

El trío gira con lentitud.

Era Nanjiroh.

- Regresen pronto, y no se preocupen ella llegara tarde-

Uf.

- Meow-

Kintarou se despidió de ambos para doblar por otra esquina, diciendo que iría a ver por ahí. Ryoga caminó con Ryoma hasta que ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a Seigaku.

- Bien, iré a la Heladería- dijo Ryoga- Nos vemos-

El muchacho hizo un ademán con la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia su salón.

Ahí no estaban ni Sakuno ni Tomoka, recién llegaban. Horio y los demás chicos hablaban en la puerta. Imagínense lo temprano que salio (huyo) Ryoma de su casa.

Tomoka llego finalmente a la puerta y cuando lo hizo saludo a todos de a gritos y a Ryoma que recién llegaba. Sakuno en cambio, lo hizo con una débil sonrisa.

- Hola- dijo, bajo.

El tenista y ella estaban frente a frente. Todo era muy tenso.

- Hphm…-

Se retiro a su salón, orgulloso y frío.

Todos quedaron con grandes interrogantes en la cabeza. Sakuno también se fue, halando a Tomoka quien insistía en entrar.

El profesor llego tarde, disculpándose con todos, y diciendo que tenía una gran idea para la obra.

- Como les dije antes, ensayaremos la obra por separado. Hombres y mujeres, pero además…no se sabrán los papeles principales hasta dentro de unos días…¿No es emocionante?-

Todo el salón pensó que no, de hecho no lo era.

- Y…ahora, vayan al Auditorio todos los chicos-

Los muchachos lo siguieron, libretos en la mano y miradas de interrogante.

Por otro lado, en el salón de Ryuzaki y Osakada su tutora hablaba de lo mismo pero sin el entusiasmo del profesor de Ryoma, lo hacia con aburrimiento y hasta con algo de enojo.

- Las muchachas que tienen roles principales síganme al Gimnasio-

Los otros jóvenes sentados suspiraron al saberse sin profesora por varios minutos, hasta que…

- Ah, lo olvidaba…le pedí a Sadaharu que los cuidara, no se porten mal-

La puerta se cerró.

Glup.

- Bien, ¿Quién quiere algo de jugo?-

Doble Glup.

Tomoka caminó al lado de su amiga, preguntándose el papel que llevaba Sakuno.

A la muchacha de trenzas le habían dado la gran noticia hace unos días, tan feliz había estado que olvidó contárselo a Tomoka.

- Sakuno, ¿Cuál es tu papel?-

La otra la miró por un rato, hasta que decidió hacerlo- De princesa- dijo en un susurro.

¡Y para que lo hizo!

-¡PRINCESA SAKUNO, ESO ES ESTUPENDO!- Créanme, solo le falta una cámara- ¡HARAS EL PAPEL PRINCIPAL Y LO MEJOR ES QUE HABRA UN PRINCIPE! ¿QUE TAL SI ES…?-

Sakuno la calla con un 'Shhh' muy parecido al de Kaoru.

- No hagas mucho ruido, Tomo-chan-

La de coletas baja la voz, convirtiéndola en un susurro cómplice- ¿Y si el príncipe es Ryoma-kun?-

¿Y acaso ella ya no lo había pensado? Cuantas horas, inesperadas horas, pensó en esa posibilidad. ¡Cuan remota y aun así deliciosa casualidad seria!

A pesar de ello, era solo eso. Un sueño. Un bonito sueño pero al final un sueño- No, no lo creo, Tomo-chan-

- Pero te gustaría no, ¿Sakuno?-

Ella asintió con lentitud, muy feliz.

En otro lado, Ryoma y sus compañeros de salón ya estaban sentados en el auditorio, esperando que al profesor le diera la gana de terminar con las risitas y les diga que rayos quería que hicieran.

-Veamos Echizen que tal has practicado- dijo, cortando las conversaciones de todos.

Ryoma hizo una mueca como de asco.

- Vamos Echizen…-

El muchacho se negó mentalmente a leer aquella vergüenza.

- Echizen-

Esa mirada del profesor, Ryoma suspiró, levantó su libreto.

Adiós Dignidad.

Su hermano, hace un rato, había llegado a la Heladería. Llamó antes a Momo, al celular del chico, diciéndole rápidamente que le dijese a Eiji que le dijera a su hermana para reunirse en la Hamburguesería.

Aquello le ganó a Momo un grito de su profesor ya que Ryoga llamó a Momo en horas de clase.

-¡TAKESHI!-

Recién abrían en la Heladería y llegaban de todos lados muchachos de su edad. Entró con soltura dentro del establecimiento, dentro estaban dos jóvenes limpiando algunos vasos detrás de la barra.

- Hola, busco algún trabajo de medio tiempo…-

- El gerente no está- dijo uno de cabello negro y ojos marrones oscuros. Era frío en su trato.

-…pero podemos ayudarte- dijo el otro, muy distinto al moreno, de cabello plateado y ojos marrones claros detrás de unos lentes.

- Les agradecería eso- dijo Ryoga, sonriendo- ¿Ustedes trabajan todo el tiempo aquí?-

El de cabellos plateados dijo con voz tranquila- Me llamo Yukito TSUKISHIRO-

- Yo soy Ryoga Echizen-

Como Touya no se presentaba, el lo hizo por su amigo- El es Touya Kinomoto-

- Hphm- dijo Touya retirándose afuera, unos chicos llegaron y saludaron a Yukito antes de ir a cambiarse con el uniforme oficial de la Heladería.

- No es muy hablador- dijo Ryoga, siguiendo con la mirada al chico.

Risas- No-

- ¿Trabajan siempre de mañana? ¿Estudian en la universidad?-

- No, aun no, pero hoy no había clases-

Mientras hablaban, el gerente llego. En el lugar ya había doce muchachos, con un mandil rojo, pantalones negros, camisa blanca y corbata corta de igual color.

Ryoga agradó de inmediato al gerente, pero lamentablemente no había un puesto de más, pero si no le importaba trabajaría cinco horas, como ayudante, con la mitad de paga.

El muchacho asintió, contento de tener un trabajo que comenzaría mañana.

Y contento también de no tener un uniforme rosado con listones.

En Seigaku…

Ryoma llegó a las canchas con mal humor, en cambio el ambiente allí era de alegría. Parecía que sólo él detestaba el papel que tenia en la presentación del colegio.

Osakada estaba como siempre al lado de Ryuzaki. Ambas hablaban en susurros y de vez en cuando se escuchaba que la de coletas decía '¡Que bien!' en voz alta.

- Bien empezaremos con unas cuantas vueltas- dijo Tezuka, los chicos suspiraron resignados.

Empezaron a correr alrededor de las canchas.

- Hoy vamos a la Hamburguesería, ¿cierto?- dijo Momo, tratando de seguirle el paso a los demás.

- Si- intervino Eiji- Y le dije a mi hermana en cuanto me lo dijiste, nyah. Lo que me pregunto es porque Ryoga-kun no le dijo personalmente…ayer fue a su casa-

- ¿Sabes algo de eso Ryoma?- pregunto Momo, el muchacho a su lado negó. Momo sonrió comprensivamente- Tal vez se pelearon…siempre lo hacen-

Siguieron corriendo.

Tezuka estaba al lado de Ryuzaki-sensei cuando Tatsuki llegó, había corrido todo el trayecto hasta ahí.

La entrenadora la vio y la llamó, en vano la muchacha trató de actuar como si no la hubiera visto.

- ¡Tatsuki! ¿Qué tal te va, muchacha? La otra vez no pude preguntártelo, pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no has venido a Seigaku en tanto tiempo?- dijo la mujer, sin reparar en la desesperación de la joven.

- Yo…estaba…estaba por venir- Evitaba por todos los medios posibles de mirar a Tezuka, pero cuando tuvo que hacerlo notó que el capitán ni siquiera la miraba.

Sumire, al ver que la muchacha miraba a Tezuka, pensó que debía presentarlo- Él es Tezuka Kunimitsu- miró a Tezuka que dio una mirada rápida a ambas de reojo e inclinó algo la cabeza- Ella es Tatsuki Kikumaru, es hermana de Eiji-

El de lentes asiente sin verlas, luego se disculpa y dice que tiene mucho que hacer. Se va.

A Ryuzaki-sensei se le hace muy extraño el humor del buchou, pero no dice nada, en cambio nota que Tatsuki llevaba una mirada perdida.

- ¿Sucede algo?-

Ella niega, se disculpa y también se retira a otro lado.

'¿Qué les sucede?' pensó la entrenadora, mirando los caminos opuestos tomados por los muchachos.

- No hagan tanto escándalo- dijo Horio, recogiendo pelotas con Kachiro y Katsuo. Tomoka lo miró con disgusto. Ryoma, quien jugaba cerca en contra de Momoshiro, solo volteó a ver a Sakuno.

- ¡No nos calles! ¡Tenemos derecho a hablar lo que queramos!- dijo en defensa Osakada. Sakuno intentaba callarla, pero ya saben… cuando Tomoka habla no hay quien la pare.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque tanto hablan ahora?-

Tomoka adopto unos ojos maravillados y dijo- Ah…Es que Sakuno va a tener una cita-

Horio abrió tanto la boca que quedó con un aspecto grotesco, al mismo tiempo Ryoma soltaba la raqueta haciéndola rebotar contra el piso.

Silencio Sepulcral.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Horio, recuperándose- ¿Una cita? ¿Con quien?-

Nadie aparentemente, a parte de Momo que miraba a Ryoma con cara de 'WTF?', notó lo de Ryoma.

- ¿Ryoma?- preguntó Momo, pero el chico no contestó, sino que fue hacia su sitio sacando otra raqueta lo mas silenciosamente que pudo para oír la conversación de sus compañeros.

No pudo escuchar aun así el nombre del acompañante, sino solo los gritos eufóricos de Tomoka.

Tenia que irse. No podía estar en ese sitio y seguir escuchando que Sakuno saldría con otro o cometería una barbaridad.

Se acercó a Tezuka, intercambió un par de palabras y regresó a recoger sus cosas.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ryoma?- pregunto Momo, ya alarmado de las reacciones del príncipe.

- Nada- dijo, saliendo y cruzándose con Sakuno y Tomoka, quienes observaron su trayectoria en silencio- Ustedes hacen mucho ruido-

Y se retiró, sin decir nada mas y dejando a Momo, Sakuno y a Tomoka con grandes incógnitas en la cabeza.

El príncipe había ido a practicar no muy lejos de ahí en las canchas de frontenis... Tiraba con fuerza enfermiza la pelota, y recordaba a su pesar lo que dijo Tomoka y la sonrisa avergonzada de Sakuno.

¡POK!

Sus pensamientos eran desordenados, pero todos tenían un propósito, evitar que Sakuno saliese con otro.

La pelota regresó con tanta fuerza que el príncipe decidió dejarla pasar.

- Ryoma-kun-

Sacudió varias veces la cabeza. No era posible que esa voz se le haya quedado grabada de esa manera y que la escuchara ya en todas partes.

Saca otra pelota de su bolsillo.

El llamado se repitió, Ryoma se volvió apenas, viendo a Sakuno detrás de el y con una pelota en una mano.

- Ryoma-kun, etto…¿Su…sucede algo?-

El muchacho no contestó, no deseaba hacerlo. Si lo hacia era mas que seguro que diría algo imperdonable y que delatara sus sentimientos en ese momento.

Tomó otra pelota y la lanzó.

- Momo-sempai me dijo que hoy irían a la Hamburguesería…- respiró profundamente- Yo…yo…no creo que pueda-

El muchacho no dejó de responder la pelota, Ryuzaki siguió.

- Tooyama-kun- Y el nombre hizo que Ryoma tirase mas fuerte la pelota-…me pidió…que fuéramos a la Heladería…y…-

Lo decía casi con temor. Muy en el fondo la esperanza de que Ryoma dijese algo, que hiciese algo se mantenía en pie.

¡POK!

La pelota nuevamente no fue devuelta por Ryoma, pero esta vez rozó la oreja izquierda de Sakuno, haciendo que callase.

Ryoma volteó, la gorra ocultaba sus ojos, caminaba hacia la salida cuando se detuvo al lado de Sakuno.

- No me importa- dijo, apretando los puños y convenciéndose que así era. No le importaba en absoluto que Tooyama y Ryuzaki salieran. No le importaba- Si quieres salir con Tooyama no me interesa-

Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a las canchas.

Tal era su estado que no habló con nadie, ni siquiera con Ryoga que llevaba un buen humor.

Sakuno regresó al rato con rostro triste. Luego que Ryoma haya echo la estupidez del día, ella se quedo buen rato en allí, de pie.

Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y negó fuertemente la cabeza conteniéndolas a duras penas. Regresó y con paso lento e indeciso se coloco al lado de Tomoka y le dijo algo al oído, retirándose así de la cancha.

Fuji salió como siempre, mas temprano que los demás.

Los muchachos salieron. Momo, Eiji y Oishi detrás de Ryoga y Ryoma.

Al llegar a la altura de la entrada empezaron a hablar, hasta que Ryoma giró y soltó un gruñido, haciendo voltear a todos los titulares y a Ryoga.

- ¿Chibi…?-

Los demás abrieron la boca con sorpresa.

Kintarou estaba ahí parado, y a su lado Sakuno le hablaba sonriendo. El pelirrojo llevaba una sonrisa grande, la muchacha reía débilmente con una mano en los labios. Salieron, pero antes de hacerlo, la muchacha gira hacia los tenistas, sentía desde hace rato miradas sobre ella, se topó con la fijeza de las orbes doradas. Dolía, y bajó los parpados tristemente, volviéndose para no llamar la atención de Kintarou.

- Vámonos Chibi-suke- dijo Ryoga, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ryoma, que parecía petrificado.

El muchacho botó la mano de su hermano con rudeza, caminando hacia la Hamburguesería ignorando los llamados de sus amigos.

- ¡Chibi-suke!-

Caminaba muy de prisa, pero sin correr.

¡Ella no fue con él, sino que volteó y siguió adelante con Kintarou!

- ¡Ryoma!- intentó Momoshiro, sin resultado.

Llegaron rápidamente al restaurante, una guapa pelirroja sentada en una mesa, traqueando sus dedos en la mesa. Se levantó sonriendo falsamente, saludó a todos.

'Terminemos de una vez con esto' se dijo, viendo cuan natural la saludaba Ryoga.

- Bien, ¿Para que soy buena?- dijo Tatsuki, sentándose y viendo a los muchachos frente a ella. Ryoma aun seguía molesto, Eiji miraba a Momoshiro con gracia, Oishi trataba de calmar a Momo que en seguida haló al mozo pidiendo ya un tonelada industrial de comida. Finalmente estaba Ryoga, con la sonrisa divertida en el rostro juvenil.

Todos miraron a Momo para que dijese lo convenido, el muchacho se puso granate antes de responder- Quiero…quiero saber como hacer para salir con Ann-

- Le gusta Tachibana- intervino Oishi, ayudándolo.

- ¡N..!- Momo iba a negarlo pero se reivindico a tiempo- Si, me gusta-

- Ah…- dijo Tatsuki, juguetonamente jugando con sus dedos-…¿Y quieres que…?-

- Que me ayudes…- dijo Momoshiro, clon exacto de un tomate.

La pelirroja se apiado de el, resuelta a terminar rápido- Bueno bueno, ya que piden mi ayuda no puedo negarla…-

Los chicos sonrieron abiertamente, menor Ryoma que veía por la ventana.

- ¿Y?-

- ¿Y que?-

- ¿Qué hago?-

Tatsuki habló por buen rato sobre gustos de muchachas, los chicos se sorprendieron al saber que no a todas las chicas les gustaban las cosas rosadas, afelpadas y tipo Barbie.

- No nos infravaloren- dijo ella, viendo lo consternados que estaban.

- Pero a todas les gustan los peluches y…las flores…y…la ropa…nyah- dijo Eiji, abriendo los ojos mostrando lo interesado en el tema que estaba.

Tatsuki rió irónicamente- Nos gustan los detalles…siempre que vengan de ustedes-

Evitaba mirar a Ryoga que en cambio buscaba su mirada constantemente.

- Pero…- dijo Eiji- Onee-chan, ¿A que te refieres con detalles, nyah?-

Oishi lo interrumpió- Pequeños regalos-

- Ósea…¿También pueden haber detalles entre amigos?-

Ella sonrió- Si Eiji, si puede-

Instantáneamente pensó en el celular que le regalo a Ryoga, en la vez que fueron al templo abandonado, en todas las sonrisas, las miradas…y se le colorearon las mejillas al recordarlo.

- Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir…¿Mañana seguimos?-

Los jóvenes asintieron, sumamente sorprendidos por la información nueva.

- Pero hay algo muy importante que no debes olvidar-

Los chicos se acercaron mas, Ryoma la miró también.

- Pues, debes ser fiel a tus sentimientos- dijo ella, con el índice levantado.- Dile lo que sientes-

- ¿Pero como?- dijo Momoshiro, interesado, y eso no lo fingía- ¿Y si me dice que no? ¿Y si me dice que le gusta otro?-

La muchacha se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué pierdes? Igual si no se lo dices ella no lo va a adivinar-

Momo asintió, vacilante. Los chicos dijeron que la acompañarían hasta donde puedan.

Eiji y Oishi hablaban adelante, seguidos por Ryoga y Momo que guardaban silencio que de vez en cuando era roto por algún comentario de Echizen. Tatsuki y Ryoma salieron al final, caminando sin querer uno al lado del otro.

Ella lo observo de reojo, viendo su estado tan extraño. Gruñón, molesto consigo mismo, así le pareció.

Y en efecto, el príncipe se recriminaba, ahora con mayor fuerza, el no haber hecho nada para evitar que Sakuno saliese. Pero lo que mas le molestaba era que, a su parecer, ella había querido ir.

- ¿Qué sucede, Echizen?- dijo la pelirroja de pronto, asustada del rencor en la mirada de Echizen.

- Nada-

Tatsuki miró al muchacho, ¡Eso no era 'nada'! Al crío le sucedía algo y era muy orgulloso para contarlo.

- Mira, no tienes necesidad de mentirme, si crees que iré con el chisme a contarle a Ryoga estas muy equivocado-Ryoma hizo un sonido de incredulidad- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te figuras que le voy a decir?-

- ¿Tengo que responder?-

- Pues no, se guardar secretos-

- Como el de que jugaste tennis en Seigaku- dijo Ryoma, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Tatsuki con superioridad.

Ella calló, pero luego se repuso de la sorpresa y dijo- Ah…ya veo… la profesora Sumire te lo dijo-

- No, lo noté cuando respondiste esa pelota el domingo-

- ¿Com…? Ya, ya bueno. Pero eso no se trata de mi, se trata de ti y tu estupida actitud- Ryoma arquea una ceja- No creas que soy tonta, note como desaparecieron tu y Sakuno y luego apareces con el peor animo del mundo y a ella solo le faltaba llorar- El muchacho baja la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué paso?-

El chico no dijo nada, pero la pelirroja no era alguien que se rindiera.

- Te voy a decir lo que pienso, pienso que pelearon por cierta razón que esta comiendo helados junto a ella- dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa.

Ryoma volteo y abrió un poco los ojos dorados, mostrando sorpresa.

Ella se encoge de hombros- Las chicas nos contamos todo. Además, Sakuno me agrada y… ¿Pues que? ¿No podemos salir un día que no sea con ustedes? ¿No existe acaso el teléfono?-

Tatsuki llama a casa de Sakuno cuando ésta entraba luego de hablar con Kintarou. La de trenzas le contó con normalidad, y hasta con algo de vergüenza, la invitación y Tatsuki le dijo al instante que fuese con el chico.

'Salir con alguien no te hará mal, es mas…puede servirte para hacer amigos' dijo la pelirroja, pensando justamente en sacarle celos a Ryoma.

- No es por eso. No me importa que salga con Tooyama-

- Claro, sigue repitiendo eso y tal vez te convenzas…- dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa de victoria- Si te importa Ryoma, no lo niegues. Si te importa…- El príncipe ve al frente con mirada perdida, ella, adivinando lo que se preguntaba dijo- ¿Por qué? No lo se, eso es algo que tu debes responder-

Pausa. Ryoma nuevamente ha caído en ese vacío extraño de antes. ¿Qué siento por Ryuzaki? ¿Es amistad? ¿Es algo más? Y si es algo más… ¿Es de verdad? ¿Cómo se sabe si es así?

- El amor no es fácil- dijo la muchacha poniendo sus brazos en su cuello- Y muchas veces no se sabe si es amor, tal vez sea solo un gusto-

- ¿Gusto?-

- Aja, me gustan miles de chicos, actores, cantantes, chicos que pasan por la calle…pero solo puedo amar a uno. Y a ese uno no se le ama por como se ve, o por como habla…se ama…por…- Paró, buscando la palabra- Lo que es…con defectos, con virtudes…con todo ¿Entiendes?-

A Ryoma eso le sonaba tonto. ¿Cómo te podían gustar los defectos de una persona?

- Amas el conjunto de esa persona, lo que es en total. Es…tan extraño, a veces te molesta, te desconcierta…y parece que eso es lo que te atrae. Te agrada que esa persona sepa como hacer eso sin llegar a fastidiarte de verdad. Que ría con facilidad y que con eso te haga olvidar todo. Que solo importa que siga riendo y que sea feliz. El amor es de dos, pero es ser egoísta sin serlo. Darlo todo por esa persona, deseando que esa sonrisa, esos gestos sean para uno. Y lo gracioso es que…parece que te conociera, y sabe como hacer que hables, que digas lo que planeabas guardar y cuando lo haces te sientes estupido, porque tienes la plena seguridad de que el ya lo sabe. Sabe hacerte sentir mejor con un mísero gesto- Ryoma se mantenía callado y atento- Cualquier cosa que haga…te preocupa…y…si esa persona…consigue alguien mas…- suspira-… Serias feliz si de verdad ellos lo son. Por eso digo es que es ser egoísta sin serlo realmente-

La muchacha todo el tiempo había estado viendo a Ryoga, hablando sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, volvió la mirada hacia Ryoma y lo encontró tan alerta y atento a lo que decía que se extrañó, para luego sonreír y desordenar el cabello del joven, de manera sutil y juguetonamente como lo hacia Ryoga- Cuando estuve en la casa de tu abuelo…él me dijo en cuanto todos estuvieron distraídos, que el verdadero amor siempre es correspondido, porque solo hay uno- pausa- Haz lo correcto Ryoma, discúlpate si es necesario y si te sientes como para hacerlo. Porque…a Sakuno no le gustara Kintarou, pero no hay que negar que es agradable y…puede confundir las cosas…-

Eso era en parte mentira, se dijo Tatsuki con alegría al ver que Ryoma lucia ahora una mirada decidida, Sakuno podía hacer mil cosas pero nunca confundir sus sentimientos. Era constante en ellos y sabia que estaba enamorada del tenista. Se notaba, se notaba en todo pero es humana, y con las tarugadas que hacia el chico a su lado cualquiera pierde la paciencia y la razón.

Ryoma se detuvo, ella también y volteo a verlo extrañada. El muchacho parecía molesto de repente.

- ¿Qué?-

- Estaba hablando, ¿No escuchaste?-

Era IGUAL a su hermano. Cuando al fin a él se le quita un poco del orgullo y decide entablar una conversación…¡ZAS! Simplemente se van del mundo, parecen en otro lugar… ¡Lo ignoran!

- ¿De veras? No te escuche-

Ahí esta, eso se gana uno con ser abierto en sus sentimientos.

Esperen…

Tatsuki ni siquiera lo veía, había girado y caminaba nuevamente, mirando detenidamente a…

¿Su hermano?

Era a su hermano, si. Ahora que recordaba en toda la conversación se quedó viendo un punto delante de ellos… ¡Era a Ryoga!

¿Qué había dicho su aniki cuando dormía…? Era algo… ¿Qué era?...Algo que paso en la reunión… ¡Oh! Claro…Que se besaron. Pero eso fue…por el abuelo…

'Eso dijo Ryoga' dijo una voz en tono bajo dentro de su cabeza.

Y…veamos, acaso 'esa persona' de la que hablaba en forma general Tatsuki es… ¿Ryoga?

¿Ryoga y la hermana de Eiji-sempai?

Suena muy imposible si se lo preguntan.

Tatsuki se sentía observada. Dejo de mirar a Ryoga y paso al hermano. Estaba mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?-

- ¿Te gusta Ryoga?-

Si, la mente de Ryoma acaba de hacer acto de aparición.

Ryoma lo había dicho con una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y gracia.

Sorpresa por que…¿Quién se esperaría que la pelirroja que al principio casi mata a su hermano se enamorara de el, incredulidad porque simplemente…no. Es demasiado novelesco. Y gracia pues, en honor a la verdad…¿Quién no aprovecharía aquello para fastidiar al mayor, eh?

Ella, por supuesto, lo negó.

- ¿Yo? ¿Ryoga? Quiero decir…Nada de eso…Estas loco, igual que tu hermano. El tennis los tiene así- dijo otro ciento de barbaridades en tiempo record.

El hermano gira al escuchar las exclamaciones algo histéricas de Kikumaru, Momo también, aunque Eiji y Oishi siguen caminando sin notar nada.

- ¿Suki-chan? ¿Chibi-suke? ¿Qué hacen?-

- A la hermana de Eiji-sempai le g…- comenzó Ryoma con naturalidad antes de ser salvajemente interrumpido por Tatsuki, quien le tapó la boca.

- Mee…se me hace tarde…eso…debo ir con Dan…-

Ryoga conservo la pose tranquila- Pensé que…-

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo ella a la defensiva, no había olvidado sus comentarios del día anterior.

- Nada- dijo el, sonriendo.

Salio con prisa hacia el lugar de encuentro con Dan, en un parque muy cercano.

Llegó y se dio cuenta que no sabia realmente donde estaría esperándola, hasta que vio a un muchacho sentado en una banca cercana. Estaba solo.

- Hola Dan-

El chico levanto la mirada- ¡B…buenas tardes, Tatsuki-chan, desu!-

Por otro lado, y muy cerca de ahí, estaban los chicos. Detrás de unos arbustos.

- Esto es absurdo, Ryoga- dijo Momoshiro.

- No esta bien espiar a alguien- contribuyo Oishi, tratando de callar a Eiji que no paraba de decir palabras de sorpresa ante la cita.

- ¡Pero…! ¡Es de Yamabuki!-

- Me voy- dijo Ryoma, pero Ryoga lo halo del cuello y lo detuvo.

Veamos su habilidad en excusas.

- Solo vengo para evitar que Suki-chan cometa una tontería-

Aja.

¿Y crees que alguien te creerá eso?

- Te gusta Tatsuki- dijo Ryoma, con una ceja levantada.

Los otros tres asintieron.

- Quizás, pero ese no es el punto-

¿Es que con nada se alteraba?

Los chicos siguieron con la mirada a la pareja que se fue caminando por la acera hacia otro lugar.

- Mírenlos y díganme si no se ven extraños-

En ese punto Ryoga tenia razón, la muchacha se veía muy alta para Taichi.

- Eso es porque el es mas joven que ella- puntualizo Momo.

- Y eso es lo que ella no quiere entender-

Eiji dijo, inocentemente- Pero eso no tiene nada de malo-

El príncipe intervino, con ojos cerrados y con el aire de quien lo sabe todo- A menos que te guste-

- Ya les dije que ese no es el punto. Es una chica agradable, me parece una buena amiga-

- No hablamos de eso- dijo Momo, vengándose de el mayor de los Echizen por lo de Ann- Sino si te gusta como novia-

Ryoga pestañeo varias veces- ¿Novia?-

- ¿Tenemos que explicártelo?- pregunto Ryoma, bastante molesto ya con lo idiota que estaba demostrando ser su hermano.

- Se van a ese local- dijo su hermano, caminando rápidamente hacia el lugar.

Los chicos lo vieron con gotitas…

- Acaba de cambiar de tema- dijo Momoshiro, los demás asintieron.

Tras la vitrina, se veía a Dan y a Tatsuki sentados en una mesa para dos, cosa que recalco Ryoga, y pedían algo.

- Pobre chico- dijo Momo- Esta muy nervioso…¡Miren como no para de jugar con la servilleta!-

- ¿Ven? Quiero ahorrarle la humillación a ese niño-

- Pero mi hermana nunca le haría nada malo, nyah- dijo Eiji, defendiendo a su familia.

- Lo se, lo se-

Los chicos discutían, hasta que vieron a los dos jóvenes salir del establecimiento. Dan Taichi parecía muy triste y hablaba atropelladamente con Tatsuki, ella lo palmoteaba levemente en el hombro, negando.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Momo, haciendo que todos callasen.

De pronto, ella se agacha un poco, y deposita un beso en la mejilla del peliazulado, haciendo que éste se sonrojase profundamente.

Y la vieron irse.

- ¿Qué…?-

Ryoga se levanto, sin sonreír, y caminó por el lado contrario de Tatsuki.

- ¿Ryoga?-

- Vámonos, estoy cansado-

El murmullo de Eiji, 'Pero el fue quien…' quedo en el aire sin llegarse a escuchar bien. Ryoma siguió a su hermano, preocupado en sus propios problemas.

Ignorado por todos, Tatsuki regresaba al parque en el que había encontrado a Dan, el muchacho tuvo que salir por un llamado urgente de su equipo para practicar y ella no había querido que se negase. Camino hasta llegar a unos columpios, muy escondidos entre los árboles.

Pero había ya alguien ahí.

- ¿Fuji?-

El castaño la vio y la saludo como si hubiesen acordado encontrarse ahí.

Ella se sentó en un columpio, elevándose levemente.

- Eh, Fuji-

- ¿Uh?- dijo el muchacho.

- Fuji, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo ella, mirándolo y evitando a la vez el encuentro con los ojos celestes.

El castaño verifica su reloj- Claro, aunque ya lo hiciste-

No dijo ella nada al instante, se tomo su tiempo para hablar, siempre con desconfianza.

- La otra vez…me dio la impresión que…Oishi o Tezuka…-pausa-…¿Te ha contado algo?- dijo finalmente, parando de jugar con el columpio.

- Nada- dijo el castaño- ¿Por qué?-

- No se, me dio la impresión de que sabias algo- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

El notó que algo extraño había en eso. Siempre lo había hecho. Desde séptimo. Siempre lo sospecho.

- Si te sirve de algo, puedes contarme lo que te molesta… no soy bueno con los consejos pero al menos te desharás de eso-

Es un extraño, Tatsuki, se dijo.

No le contare nada.

No.

-Deacuerdo- dijo ella sorprendida de su respuesta y respirando profundamente, Fuji se quedo parado a su lado, a la expectativa- Yo… jugaba tennis, en Seigaku…-

- Si, lo recuerdo-

_Tenía quince años, recién cumplidos. Una promesa en el tennis, tan versátil como insensible en la cancha. Era alegre, graciosa y una facilidad de divertirse con cualquier cosa que a todos ponía de buen humor._

_Ella practicaba luego del colegio, un día, curioseando el equipo masculino, ve a un muchacho junto a su hermano. Era distinto de todos, era un líder nato. En ese momento desafiaba a uno de los titulares, el capitán, al lado de la profesora Sumire, sonreía y subió discretamente sus lentes oscuros._

_La joven fue hacia ellos._

_- Buenas tardes, buchou, buenas tardes, profesora Sumire- dice, respetuosamente, y volteando hacia los principiantes- ¿Cómo le va a mi hermano, profesora?-_

_- Va por buen camino- dijo ella, con esa sonrisa enigmática._

_Se oyen ruidos provenientes de la cancha, varios muchachos se han colocado alrededor de algo, el capitán no deja de sonreír y dice- Es Kunimitsu otra vez…lo siento profesora, debo ir-_

_El joven sale al encuentro de sus compañeros de equipo. Al darle paso Tatsuki puede ver al muchacho castaño que vio hace unos momentos.._

_Eiji alzo la mirada, encontrándose con la figura inconfundible de su hermana. (No hay nadie que sea pelirrojo como nosotros en Seigaku, comenta Tatsuki con una risa) Se acerca hacia ella, y Oishi (Tan alto como la muchacha) también lo hace y la saluda._

_Ella devuelve el saludo y pregunta porque tanto alboroto._

_- Es Tezuka-kun, no ha dejado de intentar retar a todos los titulares. Ahora están molestos porque dicen que es muy arrogante, nyah-_

_- ¿Y que acaso no lo es?- dice la hermana, elevando una ceja sorprendida._

_- Si, pero Tezuka-kun es muy bueno también-_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu. La muchacha tenía tanto interés en ese personaje, que diario, sin falta, iba hacia las canchas, a verlo aunque sea unos segundos._

_Luego de algunos días la curiosidad fue reemplazada por una necesidad de verlo, aunque sea de lejos. Ya no iba solo a las canchas, sino a la biblioteca, a su salón, a cualquier sitio donde estuviese…_

_No se dio cuenta de la verdad hasta que fue tarde, hasta que ya ello estaba bastante avanzado y fuese necesario extirparse._

_Como siempre veía los entrenamientos de los muchachos, ella había acabado los suyos hace diez minutos y salía corriendo hacia donde practicaba su hermano, Oishi y él._

_Pero que curioso, él no estaba._

_Suspiró detrás de su escondite de plantas, tan concentrada que no notó la presencia de otra persona._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo una voz._

_Tatsuki se levanto demasiado rápido, y casi cae al ver al muchacho que siempre espiaba (aunque lo negase rotundamente) detrás de ella y viéndola impasible._

_- Veía…los entrenamientos- dijo, sonriendo dulcemente. Algo le hacia hacerlo, aunque se sintiese medio tonta._

_- Estabas espiándonos, te he visto aquí por semanas- Tezuka paró, y vio la casaca de la muchacha- Eres del equipo de Seigaku femenino-_

_- Soy titular- dijo ella, con firmeza pero sin vanidad- Me llamo Tatsuki Kikumaru-_

_El muchacho la ve a través de sus lentes, sin mostrar signo de cambio en su rostro- Tezuka Kunimitsu-_

_Ella volvió a sonreír- Ya lo se- _

_Tezuka la ve arqueando una ceja, Kikumaru trata de reivindicar lo que había dicho, pero soltaba tantos tartamudeos que apenas pudo decir algo- E…ettoo…eh…no…yo…es que tu sabes…mi…mi hermano…mi hermano me ha contado sobre ti- _

_Kunimitsu no dijo nada. Enemigo incluso en ese entonces de las palabras innecesarias. _

_- Y… ¿Y…que quieres lograr retando a tus titulares?-_

_- Ser uno de ellos, y ser el mejor- dijo simplemente el chico de lentes, sin mirarla._

_- Pero eres muy joven, estas aun en séptimo…-_

_El castaño no dijo nada hasta luego de unos segundos._

_- Debo ir a practicar-_

_Fue quizás la única conversación decente entre ellos, las demás fueron intercambios de pareceres, pequeños retazos de conversaciones que sirvieron para aumentar las ilusiones de la pelirroja._

_Poco a poco notó su enamoramiento, y no se asusto ni se avergonzó, se alegro. Y es mas, luego de unas cuantas riñas consigo misma, decidió decírselo._

_En verdad, como Oishi dijo una vez, él jamás dio verdaderos motivos para alimentar sus esperanzas._

_Un día, luego de practicar, lo vio jugando tennis en una cancha solitaria, así que decidió decirle ahí._

_- Hola Tezuka-_

_- Hola- _

_Para ella el tono inalterable del futuro capitán no era cosa extraña. Se había acostumbrado a el.._

_- Yo…debo decirte algo muy importante, Tezuka- dijo ella, levantando la mirada decidida y acercándose._

_Kunimitsu no dijo nada, esperaba a que ella dijese lo que tenia que decir, no volteó tampoco._

_- Yo…- dudo, decisión y esperanza brillaban en sus ojos marrones-…Tezuka…¡Tu me gustas mucho!-_

_Largos minutos pasaron, y el muchacho no mostraba ninguna reacción a lo que acababa de decir la pelirroja._

_Hasta que…_

_- Kikumaru- Ella lo miraba esperanzada aun - No pierdas el tiempo, deberías estar practicando para las Nacionales-_

_Imposible que el no la haya oído, prácticamente lo había gritado. Así que no era que no había escuchado su declaración… El se volvió completamente y siguió practicando con la pelota._

_Como si nada._

_Nada._

_¡Eso era para el!_

_- Pero…- dijo Tatsuki, mirando a todos lados, buscando alguna razón-…tu…-_

_La mirada que le dio Tezuka cuando se giro a verla de reojo fue más que suficiente. No podía aguantar la vergüenza de ser rechazada de tal manera y salio corriendo con las raquetas en el hombro. Tropezó con Oishi en su carrera y corrió y corrió…_

_Llego a un lugar lleno de árboles, se escondió allí, llorando, con las raquetas en las manos. Las tiro contra un árbol, con rabia. Apretando los labios, rompiendo la raqueta, hasta que no solo golpeo el árbol con las raquetas sino con sus brazos. _

_- ¡El tennis no sirve para nada! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO!-_

_Y siguió y siguió hasta que se le cayeron los brazos del dolor, sin dejar de cerrar los ojos._

_Destrozo las raquetas, y las tiro por ahí._

_- Lo odio…-_

_Llovía._

_Regreso a su casa, muy cansada, pero con un rencor y rabia que le daban fuerzas para caminar._

_Su hermano estaba ahí, con la casaca impermeable amarilla y las manitos en el rostro, sentado en la puerta._

_- Eiji…-_

_El trató de ayudarla, se asustó. Ella lo empujo, o trato de hacerlo, cayó desanimada en el suelo, y lo demás…_

- Lo demás ya lo sabes- prosiguió ella, tranquila, aparentemente.

El asintió- Saliste del equipo, por poco pierden las Nacionales…¿Y Tezuka? ¿Nunca te lo volviste a cruzar?-

- No, creo que ninguno de los dos queríamos vernos. Yo iba exactamente a los lugares que el no iría. Y el, pues…no se…nunca fue muy sociable-

- ¿No han vuelto a hablar desde ese día?-

- No-

- ¿Quisieras hacerlo alguna vez?-

Esta vez ella negó con la cabeza.

Curioso que, luego de contarle toda la historia a quien, hasta hace unos segundos, era un conocido más, se sintiera mejor. No lloraba pero sentía gran cansancio.

Y gran alivio.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?-

- Mucho…gracias, Fuji. De veras-

Caminaron, y lo que noto Tatsuki fue que, a pesar que Fuji no llevaba puesto el uniforme, traía la maleta en una mano y la funda de sus raquetas en el hombro.

- ¿No has ido a tu casa?-

El la observo algo desconcertado para luego sonreír- Mira…unas canchas...-

- ¿Uh? ¡Cambias de tema!-

El no le hizo caso, se sentó en unas bancas cercanas viendo el cielo naranja, para luego sacar dos de sus raquetas.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Me concederías este juego?- dijo el prodigio, extendiéndole una de sus propias raquetas.

- Pero…- comenzó ella, muy insegura.

- Apuesto a que no lo has olvidado…-

- Fuji…-

- Syusuke- dijo el, corrigiendola.

- Syusuke…¿Ahora? No tengo ganas…y…-

- Ahora, solo será un juego…-

Una sonrisa de orgullo y sano desafío alegro los rasgos de la pelirroja.

- ¡Deacuerdo!-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Que bien, al menos Tatsuki esta mejor…

Ryoma: Contesta de una vez que queremos dormir

¿Eh? ¿Encontraste tus Ponta?

Ryoma: ¬¬ Ni una gota

**Marip** Eh, claro que lo voy a continuar, y en caso de que pare…les dire…

**Karlyta **De que no podía nadie lo discutía, lo que si se hablaba era de que ella se había hecho esas heridas. Hago todo lo posible para que el baboso de Ryoga termine con Tatsuki!

**Daruku-alchemist**Espero que el santuario no sea de chicle o de verdad me asustare O.o

Lo digo y lo diré hasta que encuentre a otros hermanos mejores…

¡LOS HERMANOS ECHIZEN SON LO MEJOR!

Y están tan buenos…

**Kmychan **Si, ese sujeto siempre me daba miedo…¡Esos ojos que tiene! Ya esperaba que saliese con una cortadora eléctrica en algún momento y matase a alguien.

**3-CiNdY-3**Lo hare, gracias.

**-ivekag-**Jaja, creo que a muchos no le agrada Jin…XD

**Slamina **Bien, creo que aquí hay mas RyoSaku, pero en el próximo capitulo le ira mejor, ¡Digo, el muchacho debe disculparse! Ops, lo dije. SHit.

**Aiko1024 **Gracias por todo! Realmente quiero que se queden…pero veamos si se llevan como pareja. ¡Por favor no piensen que Tezuka es cruel! Lo parece ante Tatsuki pero no LO ES!

**scooky**Hecho, muchas gracias, eso ocurrirá, y ya verán como comienza el próximo capitulo…

¿Ustedes creen que Megumi dejara que su Ryo-chan concurse con Tatsuki?

**Cristina **Jajaja, gracias…¡Pero por segunda vez, Tezuka no es malo! Y no quiero ponerlo asi, pero es como Tatsuki lo vio y sin que el capitan hable no tendremos la otra parte de la historia. ¡TEZUKA NO ES MALO!

**KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne **¿Nanako y Ryoga? Pareciese…pero en realidad no. (No niego que se me paso la idea por la cabeza) Pero me encanta ponerla en situaciones incomodas XDD

**octi-chan**Dan es lindo, pero si lo digo mis amigas me llamaran pedofila y Selene me mata. No se que cosa es peor. Je, gracias por el apoyo moral. Realmente estaba nerviosa la semana pasada.El capitulo en donde salen las dos parejas es el penúltimo.

**pilikita-sakura**¿De veras? Eso es porque tiene muchos capítulos OO pero gracias, lo de Buceo y Monstruos Marinos lo publicare en unos meses…el titulo como que llama la atención, ¿No?

**Arashi Shinomori** Lo de Megumi y in quedándose juntos de veras me marco. Y no se si bien o mal. Realmente he pensado en la posibilidad. Seh…creo que si, ya veré como le hago para que terminen juntos… (Empiezo a reír como histérica al imaginarme a Megumi con semejante novio XD)

**skira echizen **Entras a mi profile, ¿Cómo puedes entrar? Facil, cliqueas en mi nick: La Narradora, que esta arriba de la pagina. Alli sale mi profile, luego hay una opción llamada : Homepage (La vas a ver al instante, esta de azul y subrayada), clikeas y listo, te llevara a la pagina.

Gracias por su paciencia y por sus reviews.

**Próximo Cáp.: Atrapados**

¡Dile Ryoma, Dile!

**¡GRACIAS!**

Ryoma: ¿¡Que clase de lugar no tiene UNA Ponta!

Mi casa, por citar un ejemplo ¬¬


	15. Atrapados

N/A: ¡Ustedes dos comen demasiado! ¡La cuenta en esa Hamburguesería era MONSTRUOSA!

Ryoga: Eh…

Ryoma: TU nos invitaste a comer ¬¬ No te quejes.

¬¬ Si bueno, pero igual... ¿Saben cuantos ceros tenia esa cosa? Ah…nunca aprenderán…

Ryoga: ¬¬ Hey, lo pago Seta…

Ah, si. Cierto. Gracias Sou-kun.

Soujiro: n.n De nada.

Ryoma y Ryoga: (Plop) ..U

_Apenas y puedo dibujar un círculo sin que éste parezca un huevo aplastado. ¿Con eso creen que puedo ser dueña de POT? _

**Aniki!**

**Atrapados**

Lo primero que hicieron los Echizen al llegar a su casa es buscar una bebida/naranja correspondientemente.

Ryoma se quejó mordazmente por la falta de Ponta.

Ryoga tomo una naranja reluciente del cesto de frutas, notó los platos en el grifo y supo que ya habían comido.

Y es que cuando Rinko no cocina, ni Nanako, se instituya en la casa la ley de la supervivencia.

Lo que encuentras...Comételo, porque si esperabas a que Nanjiroh levante su pervertida humanidad para hacer algo, de seguro dentro de unos minutos pensaras distinto.

Kintarou estaba frente al televisor, riendo de vez en cuando y contestando el saludo de Ryoga y obviando a Ryoma.

Nanako no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Nanjiroh no se molesto es preguntarles hacia donde habían ido, porque claramente confiaba en Ryoga y además…porque es Nanjiroh.

En cambio, saco provecho de su tiempo y se burló un buen rato de los jóvenes.

Ryoma le dijo que era un infantil y se fue a hacer su tarea, Kintarou solo lo escucho un rato y luego volvió a su entretenimiento, Ryoga lo ignoró y comenzó a divertirse rodando la naranja por toda la mesa.

Cosa rara, porque desde que llegó no lo había hecho.

Si Nanjiroh hubiese sido un padre común y corriente hubiese tratado de averiguar que le pasaba a su hijo, pero desde que era NANJIROH, aquello ni se le paso por la cabeza.

El era un hombre de pocas palabras.

E hizo bien, lo que menos quería Ryoga era conversar.

¿Era el beso lo que lo tenía así? ¿Un inocente beso en la mejilla?

'Un beso es un beso' pensó el muchacho, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al saber que Tatsuki no le había hecho mucho caso sobre ilusionar a Taichi.

Era…difícil de explicar. El no era como su hermano. Si le preguntaran que si le gusta Tatsuki el no lo negaría. El quería a Suki-chan.

El problema era como.

Realmente no se puso a pensar sobre eso. La explicación que le dio a la molestia con el beso de Dan fue la, estaba seguro de eso, terquedad de Tatsuki alentando a Dan a pesar de lo que el le había dicho.

El pelirrojo frente al televisor reía sonoramente.

Cansado de hacer rodar la naranja por toda la mesa, se levanto, le dio un mordisco y se despidió de su padre y de Kintarou (A quien el sueño empezaba a vencer), entrando finalmente a su cuarto.

Ryoma, por otro lado, no andaba tan pensativo como el hermano. Si bien hace unas horas su cabeza era un peligroso volcán a punto de estallar, ahora era distinto.

Su cerebro llevaba a todas sus ideas a un fin común, el de disculparse con Ryuzaki.

Y eso lo hacia tranquilizarse.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa Tatsuki, fue ir correr a su cuarto y buscar su móvil entre su bolso negro.

Y marcar el número de Oishi.

_Lo sentimos, no cuenta con saldo disponible. Recuerde que tiene cinco opciones de tarjetas, la de…_

- ¡Maldita cosa!- grito Tatsuki, saliendo como un león, y regresando al ver a sus padres en la sala.

Ahora, tenía dos opciones. Esperarse a mañana a pedirle algo de dinero extra a su madre o…

Salir a medianoche a llamar.

Lo más sensato seria hacer lo primero.

Pero a ella no le importo, TENIA que llamar a Oishi. Así que hizo tiempo mientras jugaba con su computadora, visitaba sus sitios web preferidos (En los que abundaban los de mangas y animes) y luego de que pasasen las horas, volvió a dejar el cuarto, de puntillas, notando que las luces ya no estaban prendidas y se sentó en el piso, halando el teléfono, volteando de vez en cuando por creer escuchar un sonido.

- ¿Moshi-moshi?- se escucho en la otra linea.

- ¡OISHI!- El de ojos esmeralda saltó, reconociendo la voz- ¡Tienes MUCHO que explicar!-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre que ella llamaba lo hacia con un grito?

- ¡Tatsuki!-

- ¡Si, Tatsuki! ¡DIME DE UNA VEZ PORQUE TUVISTE QUE DECIRLE A MI HERMANO LO DE RYOGA!- dijo ella, en un murmullo enojado.

- Lo…- Oishi recordó- ¡Ah, lo de Ryoga!- Un escalofrío recorre su espalda- Pero…no fue mi culpa-

- ¿Ah no?-

La voz de Tatsuki sonaba venenosa…

Ahora el tenista estaba algo desesperado y hablo con voz rápida- Eiji me confundió y sin querer di a entender…-

La pelirroja suspiró, calmada en parte por la histeria de Oishi- Mira… ya, eso no importa…solo que para otra vez, desvía el tema...Porque cuando mi hermano se enterca en uno no hay fuerza humana capaz de quitarle la idea-

- Si, eso es cierto- pausa- Eh, Tatsuki… ¿Por qué hablamos en murmullos?

Desde que empezó la conversación hablaban muy bajo.

- Pues, se me acabo el saldo y llamo de mi casa…- dijo con algo de vergüenza- Estoy en el piso, oculta debajo del escritorio-

Eh, plop.

- Ahora…quería contarte algo…Me he encontrado con Fuji luego de dejar a Dan-

- A Dan, si…¿Por qué se fue tan temprano?-

- Ah, es que sus compañeros de equipo lo llama…- pausa-…Oishi…-Glup-…¿Cómo sabes que Dan salio temprano de la cita?-

Ops.

Oishi se palmoteo discretamente la frente.

Últimamente estaba regándola toda.

¡Así nadie querría hablar con el de cosas personales!

- Yo…-

- ¡OISHI!-

El moreno aguanto la respiración mientras hablaba- Es que…es temprano…así que…deduje…lo deduje…-

- Ah…- La voz de Tatsuki sonaba incrédula, pero aun así no dijo nada- Pues, encontré a Fuji por el parque ese con los juegos…y…le dije-

Ambos se callaron. Oishi con una gran gota pregunto- ¿Qué le dijiste?-

- Le dije…ya sabes-

No, no tengo idea, pensó Oishi, hasta que la idea lo golpeo- ¿Lo…de Tezuka?-

Kikumaru giro bruscamente al oír el sonido de pasos, pero solo era el gatito conocido como Umi, quien al querer saludar a su dueña con un amoroso 'Miau' fue halado sin piedad y amenazado silenciosamente por los ojos centellantes de Tatsuki- Si-

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Creí que dijiste…-

- Si, en teoría no quería que lo supiese…pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien y…no creo que se lo diga a nadie…¿Verdad?-

- No lo se…no lo creo…aun así no entiendo, me gritaste pensando que le había dicho y ahora tu misma se lo dices…- pausa-…Pero…¿Le dijiste TODO?-

La pelirroja juega con el pelaje de Umi- Todo todo, lo que dices TODO, pues…no…-

Oishi suspiro- Ya me parecía. Eso es algo que ni el mismo Tezuka sabe-

- Y es lo mejor, ¿Para que tendría que saberlo? A Tezuka no le importa- Silencio en la otra línea- ¿Eh, Oishi? ¿Estas ahí?-

- Si, es solo que…dijiste Tezuka…no habías dicho su nombre sin lanzar antes una serie de insultos…-

- Ah…-

- Sobre…lo que te dije…¿Qué has pensado?-

Ella no sabia de que hablaba- ¿Sobre que?-

- Lo de hablar con Tezuka- Y añadió inmediatamente- Para que el rencor que le tienes se vaya de una vez-

Pero al contrario de lo que Oishi pensaba, ella lo pensó- No lo se…debo pensarlo…es…- se estira un poco-…es algo que no he pensado nunca…volverlo a ver ha sido horrible, casi doloroso y ahora…hablarle…no lo se…-

- No va a hacer nada como la otra vez, el ha cambiado-

Tatsuki sonrió, y Oishi casi sintió que reía- La gente no cambia-

- Tú cambiaste- dijo el pelinegro.

Ahora la muchacha hablaba mordazmente- Me obligaron, que es distinto-

- Nadie te obligo Tatsuki, nadie te dijo que no fueses tu misma-

- ¡Pero las circunstancias me hicieron lo que soy! ¡Y ya basta, no quiero hablar mas de eso!-

El chico no dijo nada por unos segundos, solo el sonido de los grillos se escuchaba.

- Eh, es cierto…Ryoga ha mandado un mensaje de texto- dijo Oishi, con timidez, aunque en realidad el les había dicho personalmente cuando regresaban de espiar a Dan y a Tatsuki- Para ir mañana a la Heladería donde trabaja y ayudar a Momoshiro-

Kikumaru en un intento de levantarse se golpeo la cabeza- ¿Trabaja? ¿Heladería? ¡No, espera! No me digas que trabaja en esa Heladería donde hay PUROS chicos simpáticos, esa frente a los cines-

- Si-

- ¡Donde trabaja ese chico rubio, Kurapica!

- Si-

- ¡Donde trabajan Quatre y Trowa!-

- Eh…no se… ¿Quiénes son esos?-

La muchacha no le hizo caso- ¡Donde trabaja…!-

El sub capitán conocía ese ritual, de memoria. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de alguna chica, en su aula era el mismo cuento.

Esa Heladería era muy famosa.

Y no precisamente por los helados.

- Si, ya, todos ellos-

- ¡ME UNO!-

- No se porque ya sabia que lo harías- dijo Oishi con una gran gota.

- ¡Pero es que como no hacerlo!- sujeta el teléfono con nerviosismo- ¡Mira que son súper guapos! Espera…¿Ryoga trabaja ahí? ¿Desde cuando?-

- No se, pero nos lo dijo ayer…en el mensaje…-

- Ah…-

Y Tatsuki dejo de ser de este mundo y ahora vagaba por sus sueños.

- Tatsuki…-

Nada.

- Eh…es tarde…-

Nada.

- ¡Tatsuki!-

- ¡Eh, que! ¡No grites!- baja la cabeza y ve su reloj apenas divisando los números por lo oscuro que estaba- ¡Maldición, es tarde! Me voy a dormir, nos vemos Oishi-

Colgó.

¡Que chica para más extraña!

Antes de poder irse, una voz femenina lo hace casi saltar.

- ¿Oishi? ¿Qué haces en el teléfono a esta hora?-

El muchacho baja la cabeza- Nada, madre-

Eran ya las tres de la mañana cuando Ryoga se despertó. No solía tener el sueño ligero y despertar en la madrugada lo molestaba porque al hacerlo no volvía a dormir.

Así que cuando se levanto a ver que era lo que lo despertó, y no encontrarlo, fue derecho a la cocina, al menos si estaría despierto lo haría con el estomago lleno. Se dirigió a la alacena, a comer algo.

A buscar que comer al menos…

- Ah genial…- dijo, cuando casi se golpea con la puerta del cuarto.

Karupin lo siguió de lejos, con curiosidad descrita en sus ojos azules.

Ryoga sabia donde buscar. Justamente tenia ganas de comer algo dulce y el pedazo de tarta era perfecto para eso.

Lo sacó del refrigerador, lo puso en la mesa con descuido debido a su estado semidormido y tomó una cuchara del cajón donde solían estar los cubiertos.

-Meow-

Ryoga volteo, Karupin lo miraba con ojos azules grandes.

- No te voy a dar de mi tarta, busca lo tuyo-

El gato maulló cambiando de tono dulce a uno algo amenazador.

- ¿Leche esta bien?- pregunto Ryoga, rindiéndose y sirviendo algo del cremoso liquido en un plato- Ryoma debería darte mas comida-

Si Karupin pudiese hablar, diría que su querido amo había estado muy ocupado saliendo de un día a otro, sin darle la atención de antaño.

Pero como no puede hablar, no dijo nada.

Satisfecho el hambre de ambos miembros de la familia, volvieron al cuarto. Karupin subió ágilmente a la cama de Ryoma y Ryoga se sentó en su futon.

Hasta que un grito lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

El muchacho volteo.

Era Ryoma.

- ¡Oi, hombre! ¡No grites así!- dijo Ryoga, mirando a su hermano desde el piso.

Pero Ryoma no le hizo caso, seguía mascullando con el rostro sudoroso y la expresión de terror.

- ¡No! ¡No!-

El mayor lo intentó despertar- Eh, Chibi-suke…-

Ryoma levantaba ambas manos, moviéndolas como tratando de alejar algo.

- ¡Chibi-suke, despierta!-

- ¡ALEJATE!-

El grito lo alarmó, porque no era más que producto del miedo.

- ¡Chibi-suke, de una vez…despierta!-

- ¡No!- Y con ese ultimo grito, el tenista abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la cara de su hermano arriba de él y ambas manos sujetadas por Ryoga.

- Al fin despertaste…- dijo Ryoga, soltando sus brazos, sudando levemente y con rostro preocupado.

- ¿Qué paso?-

- Dímelo tú, estuviste como cinco minutos gritando 'No' como un poseso…-pausa- ¿Estas mejor, o debemos exorcizarte para estar mas seguros?

Plop.

Ahí esta. Ryoga y sus comentarios apropiados.

Ryoma lo miró con cara de no tener ganas para las bromas.

- Es que en serio te pusiste muy extraño, y no ayuda todo lo de ese asunto de la luz que tuvimos la semana pasada…aun no olvido lo de tu sempai de lentes y lo del mall- dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ryoma se sentó en su cama, sin ver a su hermano y arrastrando una mano por sus ojos dijo- Fue un sueño-

El mayor arrugo algo el ceño- Eso no es un sueño... ¡Era una pesadilla! Y una muy fea al parecer…- Lo vio con algo de pena-…Eh, ¿No te gustaría contarlo?-

La verdad es que Ryoma deseaba hacerlo, para que al menos Ryoga dijese algo así como 'Ja! ¿Por eso te asustas? ¡Que tontería, Chibi-suke!' y terminase burlándose y el también lo haría, encontrando ridículo su miedo.

Mas aun sabia que Ryoga no haría eso, o tal vez si, aunque tal vez haga lo contrario y ponga esa cara seria tan extraña en él y tratase de encontrar un porque al sueño. Y por alguna razón la idea de que eso ocurriese no le gusto.

Así que, opto por seguir sus instintos, es decir, echarse nuevamente y darle la espalda a Ryoga, diciendo al mismo tiempo 'Que ese era su problema', poniendo así fin al asunto.

El mayor no insistió, si lo hacia jamás Ryoma le contaría. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su futon.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, meditó sobre el día pasado.

El beso de Taichi lo molestaba demasiado, e inevitablemente se pregunto que hubiese pasado de haber sido _algo más_ que un beso en la mejilla.

No, no. No en ese sentido.

Ryoga no es un pervertido.

Tatsuki decía porque Dan no tenia oportunidades con ella. Ryoga bufo, Taichi era un chiquillo. Un niño que se ha encaprichado con ella, y a lo mejor (¿Mejor para quien?) ella también.

Pero era solo un capricho que tarde o temprano acabaría.

A ella no le gustaba Taichi, es mas, parecían hermanos cuando salieron.

_¿Es que es hereditario que todos los Echizen tengan el ego tamaño de un estadio y crean que el mundo gira a su alrededor?_

Ryoga recordó eso y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Aceptaba que Ryoma tuviese el ego algo grande, al igual que su padre. Pero él, él sabia cuan bueno era, y no tenia porque aparentar ser inferior. Al menos no era como su hermano. A veces se pasaba de la línea. Deacuerdo, ¿Quién no? Uno tiene derecho a subirse la autoestima de vez en cuando.

A diferencia de su hermano, el tardo mucho en encontrar un hogar. Ryoma nació en uno, él fue dado en adopción (De alguna forma que no sabe) y sabía como era la vida en esos lugares. No era fácil. Cuando lo llevaron a su nueva casa, y conoció a los que serian sus padres, se adapto perfectamente. Nanjiroh no era un ejemplo de padre mas hacia lo que podía y era divertido.

Y Ryoma, ni que decir.

Desde pequeño llevaba ese sello de mirada penetrante, que a él le hacia estallar de risa, haciendo a su pequeño hermano fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

Muy divertido era, y es y será, molestar a Ryoma.

No se escapo de la casa por ellos. Rinko lo cuidaba y le daba toda clase de cuidados, procurando siempre que ambos chicos fuesen amigos y hermanos. Lo logró. Para Ryoga la única cosa que le importaba más que sus padres en ese mundo era cuidar del pequeño Ryoma.

Si lo hacia bien o no, eso esta fuera de cuestión.

Aun lo era. Cuidar de Ryoma era una tarea eterna. Si bien no eran hermanos de sangre, eran…hermanos de alma. Como amigos del alma pero siendo hermanos.

¿Si fue por buscar a sus padres por lo que se fue? Bien, eso no lo sabe aun hoy Ryoga. Suponía que si, que en el fondo también quería saber eso. Pero la razón importante estaba muy lejos de ser esa. Deseaba conocer, sentir que pertenecía a un lugar.

Viajo mucho, trabajo mucho, conoció mucho y tuvo suerte de caer siempre en lugares seguros. Su astucia le valió mucho y entendió muchas cosas a partir de ese viaje.

¿Pero que paso? De pronto, sintió nostalgia. Extrañaba al niño de la gorra blanca que trepaba árboles con el y que rogaba por terminar un juego. Extrañaba las prácticas mañaneras con Nanjiroh. El árbol de naranjas. La voz de Rinko llamándolos para la cena.

Extrañaba a su familia.

Lo supo después, mucho después, que aquella era SU familia. A la que pertenecía.

El tiempo pasó y no se atrevió a regresar. Pasaron los años, termino su educación de colegio en colegio.

Y todo parecía tomar el mismo rumbo. Hasta que en un momento los recuerdos se abrumaron, se nublaron. Tan ocupado estaba, obteniendo trabajos y usando su tenis para vivir, que ya no tenia tiempo para pensar en nada más.

Y solo hasta que acepto la propuesta de un gran negocio en base a una 'supuesta' competencia entre clubes de tennis, no volvió a pensar en los Echizen y en lo que ellos significaron para él.

Claro, lo demás es historia. El video con los partidos de un muchacho de Japón bastante prometedor de un colegio llamado Seigaku. La visita en la alberca y viendo que ese chico era el pequeño gruñón de su infancia. La cancha, la cara de sorpresa de Ryoma. La cena. (Horrible, por supuesto, detestaba al chef pues ése no sabía lo que cocinar era realmente y con gusto hubiese cocinado él de no ser porque le pagaban para otra cosa).

Como dije antes, las ganas de cuidar de Ryoma nunca se fueron del todo, y al verlo nuevamente revivieron con gran facilidad. No deseaba hacerle daño, ni a él ni a sus amigos. Pero estaba eso de traerlo y verlo otra vez y de alejarlo. Su nostalgia pudo más. A lo mejor podía sacar a Ryoma de esa situación sin que saliese dañado y al mismo tiempo lo vería.

No contó con algo, que los amigos de Echizen no eran unos cobardes y que de hecho, su hermano, no lo era.

Trato de asimilar que ese muchacho era el niño de la gorra, y a la vez el otro trataba de encajar a su compañero de juegos en ese joven.

Los recuerdos nuevamente inundaban su mente.

Paso de golpe. Los años de 'lealtad' se fueron por el drenaje. Si el dueño del crucero creía que Ryoga estaría de su parte, al no ser hermano verdadero de Ryoma. Se equivoco. El lazo que los unía era igual de fuerte como si fuesen hermanos de sangre.

Ahí empezó la verdadera travesía. Un año para enmendar sus errores. Fue primero a buscar un trabajo, al conseguirlo ahorro lo suficiente como para dar el examen de entrada en una universidad extranjera (Ya la idea rondaba por su cabeza desde hace algunos años). Lo hizo, y aprobó. Lo siguiente era apelar a una media beca (La beca entera requería altas notas y Ryoga no era de los que se mataban estudiando) y la consiguió gracias al tennis.

El primer ciclo le fue bien, en cuanto recibió sus notas lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Rinko a su trabajo. La mujer no le creyó al principio, pero luego rompió en un llanto alegre y casi toma el primer avión para Londres. Leyó sus notas en voz alta, destacando las del área de Matemáticas.

Casi todos los días llamaba a su madre. Ella lo puso al tanto de todo en pocas semanas. Le enviaba regalos constantes. Ropa, dinero, y toda clase de cosas. Hasta que Rinko le dijo a Nanjiroh, unos días antes que el chico planeara pasar sus primeras vacaciones en Japón, sobre Ryoga.

El Samurai hizo un gesto de tratar de recordar algo y dijo, como si Ryoga hubiese estado solo unos minutos fuera, que si deseaba quedarse ahí, era bienvenido.

Y bien, esa era su vida.

No se lamentaba de nada, haber huido le sirvió para muchas cosas. Y recordaba todo con ánimo, sin pena ni dolor. ¿Por qué lo haría? Tuvo suerte de pasarla bien y encontrar gente que lo ayudase.

Pensó en Tatsuki. La agradable pelirroja hermana de Eiji.

Era parecida a su hermano. Molestarla y molestar a Ryoma era muy divertido.

Aunque al parecer, a ella le gustaba ser molestada.

Eso intrigaba a Ryoga.

Todo lo que era Tatsuki Kikumaru lo intrigaba.

No sabia nada de ella, solo que era pelirroja natural, que tenía un gato llamado…llamado…bueno, tenía un gato. Que detestaba el tennis (Pero que lo había practicado), mal temperamento y que era muy mala cocinando.

A pesar de eso, Ryoga no podía reprimir el sentimiento de tristeza que lo embargaba cuando estaba con ella. La sentía triste. Aunque fuese algunas veces, ella desviaba la mirada y se perdía en un punto del espacio, recordando algo y sus ojos caramelo cambiaban a un marrón opaco.

El la observaba sin decir nada. Cambiando de tema luego y tratando que riese, aunque fuese de él.

El sentimiento de querer verla feliz lo empujaba a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ver en esos ojos y en ese rostro la alegría plasmada.

_Te gusta._

Si, puede que sea eso cierto.

¡Quien sabe!

Por ahora lo único que le importaba era saber porque la pelirroja guardaba pena y como hacerla sentir mejor.

En cuanto a Taichi…

Bah, eso lo pensaría luego.

Sentado en el futon, y gracias a alguna intervención divina, se quedo profundamente dormido.

Un día empieza, y con ello las ganas de saber más y estudiar. Eso seria cierto si no fuesen los de TeniPuri los que despertaban esa mañana.

Y créanme que lo que menos tenían era ganas de 'saber más y estudiar'.

Solo deseaban…

- ¡CINCO MINUTOS MÁS, POR FAVOR!-

Eso y que ya no enciendan el &$& interruptor de la luz!

- ¡Son recién las siete, mamá!- dice un Momoshiro muy apresurado, saltando de un lugar a otro buscando su playera y comiendo algo de su desayuno.

- ¡LAS CLASES EMPIEZAN A LAS SIETE Y MEDIA!-

Aunque, para otros, levantarse temprano era cosa de vida o muerte.

- ¡EIJI! ¡TE DIJE MILES DE VECES QUE ME DESPERTARAS A LAS SEIS Y MEDIA!

- ¡Pero, pero…Onee-chan!-

- ¡NADA! ¡POR TU CULPA NO LLEGARE A MI CITA CON EL DENTISTA! ¡GRACIAS!-

Bueno, bueno. Otros se levantaban felices de la vida y dispuestos a sonreírle.

- Hum…veo que te falta algo de agua- dijo Fuji, viendo su cactus al pie de la ventana.

Literalmente.

Cual sea el caso, los chicos Echizen pasaban a todos en materia de dormir.

- ¡RYOMA, RYOGA, HORA DE DESPERTAR!-

Ryoma y Ryoga seguían roncando.

Ryoga empezaba HOY su trabajo y debía estar temprano si es que no quería que su supervisor lo comiera vivo.

¿Quieren saber algo? Su supervisor era Touya.

Pero, ¿Acaso el conocía a Touya como nosotros? No. Así que siguió durmiendo.

Rinko, usando sus poderes de madre, despertó finalmente a Ryoma y Ryoga. El ultimo salio al baño para listarse con el uniforme, y al hacerlo se topo con Kintarou que buscaba infatigablemente algo que comer.

El desayuno listo.

Rinko aun algo resentida por el trabajo de su hijo, pero le agrado mucho el uniforme. Kintarou de ves en cuando lo miraba y soltaba una carcajada. Ryoma ignoraba a todos.

El desayuno fue mejor que el de ayer.

Al menos nadie quiso matar a nadie.

Salieron casi corriendo a sus respectivos lugares. Ryoma al colegio, Ryoga a la heladería, Rinko a su trabajo y Kintarou…al televisor.

Como sabemos, en el camino Ryoma se encontró con Momoshiro, quien para despertar a Ryoma le quito su maleta, haciéndolo correr todo el camino hacia Seigaku.

Llego al colegio, ya no tan temprano como antes, y de veras se alegro de ver a Sakuno y a Tomoka ahí paradas cerca de la puerta de su salón.

La de trenzas ya no estaba tan contenta como el día anterior. Levanto la mirada y al verlo sus ojos temblaron, mostrándole que recordaba lo de la pelota y la tontería que dijo. Bajo la mirada, y ella también.

No era hora de hacerlo, tenía que disculparse.

- ¡¡RYOMA-SAMAAA!-

Pero DEFINITIVAMENTE no con Osakada ahí presente.

Antes que se retirase ya la chica lo bombardeaba con preguntas.

- ¿Esta aun Ryoga-sama aquí? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Esta en la universidad? ¿En cual esta? ¿Cuál es su color favorito? ¿Qué comida le gusta? ¿Le agradan los gatos o los perros? ¿Qué signo es? ¿Le gusta el rock, el pop, alternativo…?-

Ni se molesto en preguntar que diablos había dicho.

Sakuno se mordió el labio inferior, en un intento de evitar recordar lo ocurrido hace veinticuatro horas antes.

Nada mas ocurrió, las muchachas se fueron, Ryoma entro a clase, durmió en ella y el profesor le hizo decir los diálogos otra vez, diciendo algo sobre sentir al personaje y quien sabe que otras cosas.

Con Sakuno era lo mismo. Solo que su profesora más parecía detestar la actuación que amarla.

Y no ayudaba aquello en que Ryuzaki sintiese más confianza.

Ryoga llegó a su trabajo en MUY MAL momento.

Touya amonestaba a uno de los mozos por haber cambiado de lugar a los cucharones. Yukito lo saludó y le hizo una señal de que pasase de inmediato.

- ¿Llegue muy tarde?- pregunto, poniéndose el mandil que colgaba en su brazo.

- En realidad no hay muchos que deseen comer helados a esta hora- dijo el muchacho tomando algunos vasos y limpiándolos.

- Eh…¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, no deberían ir al colegio?-

- No, hoy no era muy necesario ir porque saldríamos temprano- Yukito parecía preocupado- Hoy no vino el supervisor de la mañana y Touya ha tenido que hacerse cargo-

Ryoga arqueo una ceja- ¿Supervisor?-

- El es el supervisor del horario tarde-

- Ah, entonces no hay de otra…necesitaran ayuda…¿Verdad?-

- Eso creo, no han llegado tres mozos ni el supervisor ni el suplente de Soujiro-

Echizen asintió, para luego preguntar- ¿Soujiro? ¿Qué hace?-

- Es el que esta en la registradora-

Señalo a un chico de sonrisa permanente frente a ellos, sentado y silbando mientras arreglaba algunos postres.

Mejor explicare que cosa es exactamente lo que era ese local.

Si bien le decían siempre 'Heladería' era mas una tienda de postres, generalmente casi todas las órdenes contenían helado por eso el nombre.

Y si, los mozos, los supervisores y ¡hasta los cocineros por Dios! Eran unos TREMENDOS ejemplares masculinos a seguir.

- ¡Pie de durazno, mesa dos!- dijo un pelirrojo pasando delante de ellos y saludando distraídamente a Yukito y a Soujiro.

- El es Kaito Doumoto, es uno de los mozos-

Ryoga asintió por segunda vez, concentrándose en secar los platos y tratar de no romperlos.

Touya entro rato después, con cara de pocos amigos, fue a la cocina y después de un rato salio, directo hacia ellos, detrás de el salía también un joven de mirada fría y tranquila, no miro a nadie y llevaba un atuendo algo diferente a ellos.

- Se acabó. Fye va a tener mucho que explicar- dijo Touya simplemente, como saludo- Echizen, no vuelvas a llegar tarde-

El chico sonrió- Gomen nasai, no estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano y peor que ayer mi hermano me despertó a gritos-

Kinomoto sacudió algo la cabeza, yendo hacia Soujiro.

- ¿Quién era el que acaba de salir?-

El de ojos grises dio una mirada hacia fuera- Ese era Trowa. No le gusta hablar y del único que acepta ordenes es que Touya. Incluso Fye debe hablar con el bastante rato para convencerlo de hacer algo-

- Oh-

Interesante población la de Shake (Nombre de la Heladería).

- Eh, ¿Alguno aquí practica tennis?- dijo otro de los mozos, entrando con un papel en la mano. De ojos verdes esmeralda y cabellos plomos.

- Yo practico tennis- dijo Ryoga, curioso.

- ¿Uh? ¡Ah, toma, nuevo!- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa amplia- ¡Pero deberás tener una compañera, ja!-

El chico le entrego el papel, Ryoga lo leyó ávidamente durante un rato, dejándolo debajo de la barra con cuidado.

- Es cierto, necesito una compañera en dobles-

Las clases en Seigaku se hicieron mas cortas, y las horas practicando para las actividades que tendría el colegio se hacían mas largas.

Por citar un ejemplo, Momoshiro y Kaidoh practicaron varias horas seguidas en el gimnasio.

Los dos querían bailar mejor que el otro, y lo único que conseguían era distraerse y terminar pisándole un pie a sus parejas.

- ¡Momoshiro!-

- ¡Kaoru!-

En el auditorio, cada uno practicaba con el grupo correspondiente, excepto Tezuka quien lo hacia solo.

- Kunimitsu, esa ultima parte debes hacerlo mas rápido, pero con musicalidad. Tampoco es hacerlo a la velocidad de la luz sin que se entienda nada- dijo el profesor, quizás el único en la faz de todos los mundos y mundos paralelos, reprimiendo a Tezuka.

- Lo siento, profesor-

Nuevamente lo intentó, y el profesor no pudo estar mas orgulloso del alumno. Mas, faltaba poco y si Tezuka no sacaba la melodía nadie lo haría.

Cuando comenzó, el auditorio se calló por entero, admirando al capitán y la forma como tocaba el instrumento musical.

¡Que fuerza transmitía su melodía! ¡Que carácter! ¡Que poder!

Que tristeza.

La mayoría se extrañó, las muchachas bajaron los ojos, sorprendidas de la claridad de la pena en esas notas.

Tezuka paró.

Esa tonada era una de júbilo, pero le salía de forma que le cambiaba el tono y parecía una balada.

- Practica más la melodía, Kunimitsu-

Oishi miro preocupado a Tezuka.

Fuji solo lo hizo con curiosidad.

Finalizando las clases, los chicos se dirigieron a las canchas, encontrando, sorprendentemente, que Ryoga estaba ahí.

El joven saludo a todos.

Oishi, Eiji y Momoshiro se quedaron con él. Sin embargo, Eiji fue un rato a los vestidores a traer su botella de agua.

Ryoma llegó al rato, y saludó a Ryoga con desgana. Se dirigía hacia las canchas y vio que solo Tomoka estaba ahí. Su corazón se oprimió dolorosamente en su pecho.

'Necesito alguna manera para que Chibi-suke y Sakuno-chan se queden solos y juntos por unos minutos' se dijo, pensando en que estado llegó Sakuno a las canchas luego de su hermano.

Había pasado algo y de seguro era culpa de Ryoma.

- ¡Eh!- dijo Eiji, llegando con su botella- ¡No la encontraba, felizmente Sakuno-chan…!-

- ¿Sakuno-chan esta ahí, ahora?- dijo Ryoga.

- Si, nyah!-

Oh oh.

Mente de hermano mayor trabajando.

- ¿Ryoga? ¿Qué estas…?- dijo Momoshiro, para luego sonreír malignamente.

Eiji soltó una exclamación de alegría.

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes tres?- pregunto Oishi, ya asustado- ¿Qué planean?-

Ryoga se volvió hacia Momoshiro y le dijo algo, este salio corriendo hacía dentro de las canchas. Luego arrastró a Eiji y a Oishi cerca de los vestidores.

Se vio de lejos la figura de Ryoma, llegando con cara sumamente aburrida.

Entró a los vestidores y al instante, Ryoga y Eiji saltaron cerrando la puerta.

El pelirrojo hizo una seña de victoria con sus manos.

- ¿¡Ese era su plan!- la voz se le cortó, de terror- ¡Echizen los va a matar!- grito desesperado Oishi.

- ¡Oh, vamos Oishi! ¡Solo es para que se reconcilien!-

La manija de la puerta empego a moverse desesperadamente.

- Mejor nos vamos-

Se fueron, ignorando del todo lo que pasaba dentro del cuarto.

Luego de unos minutos, Ryoga se fue separando con Oishi, hasta que quedaron solos.

- Oye, Oishi, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo, tomando asiento en una de las bancas dentro de las canchas.

- Por supuesto, ¿De que quieres preguntarme?- pregunto Oishi tranquilamente, sentándose al lado de Ryoga.

- Es sobre Suki-chan-

- ¿Sobre Tatsuki?-

No es terreno seguro, se dijo Oishi.

- Si- dijo Ryoga - De ella y de Tezuka-

Oishi palideció- ¿Te…Tezuka?-

- Tu buchou, el mismo-

El pobre titular se quedo sin habla, hasta que de forma casi inaudible dijo- ¿Qué…?-

- ¿Qué quiero saber?- pausa- ¿Qué le paso a Suki-chan aquí? ¿Qué le hizo dejar el tennis? ¿Qué tiene que ver Tezuka? Todo eso-

Oishi tragó, asustado- Ella debe ser…-

- Ella no me lo dirá, y creo que eso también lo sabes tú-

- No puedo decirte nada…se lo prometí- dijo el sub capitán.

Ahí esta, le pasaba algo, pensó Ryoga, y algo muy feo para que Oishi quiera ocultarlo de esa manera.

- ¿Pero tiene que ver con Tezuka?-

- No fue nada. Fue hace mucho tiempo…nadie tuvo la culpa…-

La curiosidad dio paso a la angustia, Ryoga ahora necesitaba saber que paso, como de lugar- Entonces…no estaba enamorada de Tezuka-

Oishi soltó un chillido sordo, diciendo apresuradamente- No…nada de eso…-

Es eso, ella estaba enamorada del buchou.

- Mira Ryoga, no sigas preguntando mas, es algo personal y no quiero defraudarla-

- Una pregunta mas…-

- Pero…-

- ¿Eiji lo sabe?-

Oishi bajo la mirada- No, sabe las consecuencias, pero no las causas-

- Gracias, Oishi- dijo Ryoga, antes que el otro joven saliese de ahí, con su raqueta en una mano.

Momo llego pasados unos minutos.

- Eh…Ryoga…¿Qué te molesta?- dijo Momoshiro, viendo que el hermano de Ryoma no estaba para nada concentrado en el juego- ¿Es Ryoma? ¡Ya hará algo ahí dentro! Aunque no esperemos mucho, después de todo es Ryoma-

- No es eso- discrepo Ryoga, apoyando su cabeza en la red metálica que rodeaba las canchas, tomando distraídamente una naranja de la bolsa a su lado (Alguien las había dejado alli). Parecía cansado.

- ¿Seguro?- pregunto Momoshiro, cogiendo una botella y llevándosela a los labios.

- Si, no es nada-

El otro soltó una risa burlona- ¿Y…esta 'nada' tiene que ver con lo del beso de ayer?-

Ryoga lo miró desconcertado y luego adopto un aire confundido y pensativo, mientras tiraba nerviosamente la naranja de arriba abajo.

- ¿Te vas a comer eso? Porque si quieres algo para jugar toma una pelota, ¡Estoy muriendo de hambre!-

Echizen tomó la naranja y le dio un gran mordisco, haciendo que Momo lo mirase con rencor.

- ¿Y…me dirás?-

- ¿Eh?-

- ¿No escuchaste?-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Si algo te ocurre…- dijo, resoplando- ¡Demonios, hasta pareces Ryoma algunas veces!-

Ryoga rió por un rato ante la ocurrencia, demostrando una vez mas que el y Ryoma eran muy distintos.

- No me pasa nada…solo…pensaba-

Otra vez esa mirada tan rara en él. Muy seria.

- ¿Seguro? Porque a mi me parece que desde ayer no estabas nada normal…- pausa-… ¿Seguro que…no te gusta Tatsuki?-

El muchacho no contesto a eso, se quedo pensando un rato- No entiendo muy bien eso…pero tal vez tú puedas ayudar…-

Momoshiro no sabia de que hablaba Echizen, pero aun así dijo resueltamente- Claro-

- Suki-chan tuvo algo con Tezuka- Momoshiro sonrió con sorna.

- Aja, vamos Ryoga, si no quieres contarme solo debes decirlo, no es para que inventes eso-

- No, es en serio- dijo el mayor, con el rostro impasible y los ojos fijos en los violetas de Momo.

- Bromeas- dijo Takeshi, abriendo la boca con sorpresa- ¿Fueron…?-

Ambos instantáneamente miraron al capitán.

Al capitán…

A Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Ese que, después de Fuji, soporta el jugo de Sadaharu…

El único capaz de hacer que medio Japón se paralice con una mirada.

Naaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh

- ¿Entonces que fueron?-

- No lo se. Y nadie parece saber. Oishi me dijo que ni Eiji lo sabe-

- ¿Y eso te confunde?-

- No, es…lo que me ha contado Oishi…ella estuvo enamorada de Tezuka…Estoy seguro…él lo dio a entender-

El tenista dijo sorprendido-¿Tezuka?-

- No, Oishi-

- ¿Y…? ¿Qué con eso? ¿Que temes?-

Ryoga no respondió directamente- ¿Tú crees que Suki-chan sienta aun algo por Tezuka?-

- Es difícil de saber-

- Ha estado muy extraña…-

- Las mujeres son así-

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Momo tomando algo de su botella de agua y Ryoga comiendo su naranja con cáscara incluida.

- Eh, Ryoga… ¿Quieres saber algo? Si te molesta tanto que Taichi salga con Tatsuki…deberías salir con ella, ¿No crees?-

La idea resonó en la cabeza del mayor. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Si ese niño puede salir con ella, ¿A él no le diría que no, cierto?

Y…¡Necesitaba una pareja de dobles!

- Hum…Oi, Oi! ¡Esa es una MUY buena idea, Momo!- dijo el de cabellos verdosos, levantándose y dispuesto a irse.

- Si, ya lo se- dijo el otro, sonriendo orgulloso.

Ignoraban por supuesto que en esos momentos Ryoma agitaba la puerta de los vestidores con fuerza.

- Estamos encerrados- declaró, pues ya había visto a Sakuno dentro.

La muchacha no respondió, agitando la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Más que molesta parecía triste.

Se quedaron callados por largo tiempo. Ryoma se sentó en uno de los asientos y Sakuno siguió buscando lo que sea que buscaba.

Nadie decía nada y eso alegraba a Sakuno y desesperaba a Ryoma.

Así, disculparse no iba a ser tan fácil.

Finalmente Ryuzaki se detuvo en lo que buscaba.

El ambiente se hacia espeso, casi se sentía la tensión y las ganas de decir algo, lo que fuese, se multiplicaron peligrosamente en Ryoma.

Los dos empezaron al mismo tiempo.

- Lo de ayer…-

Ryoma se sintió incapaz de continuar, mejor la dejaba hablar y luego se disculpaba.

- Yo…etto…yo lo siento- dijo Sakuno, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, como solía hacer cuando algo le salía del corazón y ya no tenía más vergüenza de verlo a la cara.

El príncipe abrió algo sus orbitas, notablemente sorprendido.

El debía disculparse. El le grito. El la trato mal.

¿Entonces porque ella lo hacia?

La muchacha continuo- No debimos preguntarle sobre…eso, fue una tontería nuestra. Ayer hicimos mucho ruido y no dejamos que jugaran tranquilos, se que no le importa que salga con Tooyama-kun…y no se porque…-

El discurso de Sakuno se interrumpió por una declaración en voz media de Ryoma, pero lo suficientemente firme como para escucharse.

- Si me importa-

- ¿Ryoma…Ryoma-kun…?- dijo Sakuno, viendo como el príncipe se levantaba y se acercaba a ella, los ojos ocultos tras los cabellos verdosos.

- Si me importa- declaró, estando ya frente a ella, quien estaba sentada. Llevaba ambas manos en los bolsillos- Nunca nos molestas, siempre apoyas al equipo. Ayer no fue por el ruido por lo que me fui…no tienes la culpa- dijo, levantando los ojos, y mirándola fijamente- Yo…lo siento-

Los ojos de Sakuno brillaron de emoción, encontrándose con los de Ryoma que llevaban el mismo estado. Se levanto de golpe.

- Gracias Ryoma-kun, gracias por todo-

La sonrisa, las mejillas rosadas, esos ojos entre rojizos y marrones…

¡Que fue lo que le impulso hacerlo!

Pudieron ser todas estas cosas y no ser ninguna.

Lentamente fue empujado por una fuerza que no era la suya, hacia Ryuzaki, y sin saber exactamente como, se encontró abrazándola firmemente, repitiendo cada vez mas débilmente- Claro que me importa-

Fue en ese exacto momento, cuando escucho una voz potente, de mando, y el sonido de un cerrojo al abrirse, se separo, muy a su pesar, de la muchacha sonrojada.

- ¿Echizen? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Era su capitán. Fuera Eiji, Oishi y su hermano miraban horrorizados al buchou.

- Echizen- llamo otra vez, Ryoma salio, Sakuno también pero ella se fue casi instantáneamente.

- Echizen, no has hecho nada del entrenamiento…deberás correr cuarenta vueltas a la cancha-

Ryoma deseaba decir que aquello era injusto, que el no entro ahí ni se encerró porque hubiese querido, sin embargo fue dócilmente hacia las canchas…

- Ryoma- dijo Inui, a su lado, con un vaso grande de algo nauseabundo y con aspecto nada saludable.

- Es cierto, Echizen…-agrego el capitán, de repente-…tendrás que tomar además el jugo de Sadaharu-

¡NI MUERTO!

- Pero…-

Se recordó mentalmente que era TEZUKA y con el no había pero que valiese.

Luego de las cuarenta vueltas, Inui le alcanzo la peste esa hecha jugo y se la tomo de un trago.

- ¡IACK!- dijo, antes de correr asqueado a los grifos.

Seguido por Ryoga…

- Que mala suert…-

- ¿Tienes algo que ver es esto?- dijo Ryoma, con la cabeza de lleno en el grifo.

- ¿Eh?-

- ¿Tienes o no?-

- Quizás…un poco…-

Listo, era LA ULTIMA vez que hablaría con Ryoga.

Lo ignoraría de por vida.

¡Hacerle correr era una cosa, otra MUY distinta era hacerle tomar esa cosa llamada jugo de Sadaharu!

¡Eso no tenia nombre!

Se retiro con enojo, dejando a Ryoga solo.

- ¡Oi, Chibi-suke!-

Y de veras tomo en serio su palabra. Camino a la Heladería, Ryoga estaba en descanso para 'supuestamente' almorzar así que por eso los chicos lo encontraron tan temprano en Seigaku, los chicos (Momoshiro, Eiji, Ryoma y Oishi) hablaban poco. Tatsuki quedó en encontrarlos allá, mandó un sms a Oishi y a Eiji diciéndolo.

- No puedes estar molesto conmigo toda la vida, Chibi-suke-

Si, si puede.

No quedaría nada para enterrar de Ryoga, pensó Ryoma sin mirar ni una sola vez al muchacho.

Llegaron y casi al hacerlo Touya fue directo hacia ellos, diciendo en tono que ameritaba obedecer, que fuese a recibir a la mesa quince.

Las mesas tienen números para hacerlo mas fácil.

- Yo me voy a trabajar, ya vendrán alguno de los demás para atenderlos, ¡Comiencen sin mi!- dijo antes de dirigirse a una mesa de cuatro chicos.

La pelirroja esperada estaba ya sentada, llamando a cada rato a Quatre, preguntando una y otra vez si estaba ABSOLUTAMENTE seguro que Kurapica no había llegado.

Al ver a sus amigos, fue con ellos y se entero que Ryoga estaba trabajando, así que debían empezar sin el.

Hablaron de lo de siempre, preguntas por aquí, por allá, algunos consejos, hasta que ruidos los hicieron girar.

Era la mesa que Ryoga atendía. La de los cuatro chicos. Solo que ahora estaba Touya ahí, mirando con odio en los ojos a uno de ellos.

Y siendo muy bien correspondido.

- ¡Hermano!-

Para todos los chicos de la Heladería (En especial Yukito) era de saber común que Touya no agradaba de Syaoran Li, amigo de su hermana, y viceversa.

La misma escena se había repetido varias veces, sin que eso afectase a que dejasen de venir.

- ¿Qué hace este mocoso aquí?-

- ¿¡A quien llamas mocoso!-

Cosas por el estilo.

Ryoga, a un lado, llevaba cara de asombro. Taikobou (Quien le dio el papel para lo de dobles hace unas horas) lo halo a un lado y le dijo con gracia- Esto siempre sucede-

- ¿Y eso porque?-

- A Touya no le agrada el chico ese, y es raro, porque aun así vienen de vez en cuando-

- ¿Los cuatro?-

- Si, siempre. La de al lado es la mejor amiga de su hermana me parece…-

- ¿La castaña es su hermana?- dijo Ryoga, viendo cuan diferentes eran- Creí que era la de cabello negro-

- No, no…el otro, el que sonríe como el tenken (Cariñoso apodo para Soujiro, que a Ryoga le costo aprender) es uno de sus amigos-

- De veras se parece algo a Soujiro-

- Jajajaja…si…-

Luego de unas cuantas mesas, Ryoga se sentó, sin permiso de nadie, en la mesa de sus amigos, y dijo algunas cosas sobre reunirse otro dia…hasta que sin aviso alguno…

- Bien, terminamos- anuncio Ryoga, levantándose de la mesa, y dejando el mandil con un joven de ojos azules y gesto sonriente que estaba detrás de la barra- Suki-chan y yo debemos hacer algo-

Tatsuki dejo de jugar con la cuchara- ¿Hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, eh?-

Ryoga no le hizo caso y se giro hacia Touya, quien aun miraba con odio al cuarteto de la mesa de al lado- ¡Eh, Kinomoto!-

- ¿Qué ocurre, Echizen?-

El trato era, muy profesional…

- ¡Salgo por un rato!-

Touya frunció el ceño, molesto por eso. El lugar era un centro de TRABAJO y no venias a hacer amigos, sino a trabajar. Tampoco te ibas cuando querías…

- ¿Y quien te va a cubrir?- dijo, con acritud. Después de todo, Ryoga lo había hecho bien para ser su primer día.

- Puede hacerlo Seta. Hace mucho que esta en la registradora- dijo Ryoga, acercándose más al moreno.

- Y seguirá allí. No están ni Kurapica ni Fye-

Kurapica y Fye eran los únicos, con Soujiro, en saber como rayos se usaba la maquina registradora.

- ¡Pero y…Quatre!-

El rubio aun seguía atareado con las órdenes.

- Quatre esta ocupado-

- ¿Y Taikobou?-

- De ninguna manera- dijo Kinomoto, como si fuese una locura lo que sugería Ryoga.

- ¿Y Ka…Ka…Kai?-

- ¡Es Kaito, baka!- gritó el aludido, saliendo de la cocina.

Kinomoto se volvió hacia Ryoga- No hay nadie disponible-

- Yo lo haré- dijo Yukito, cuando salía de las cocinas también- Sustituiré a Ryoga-

Ya había perdido la batalla Touya, girando sin decir nada (O mas bien diciendo un 'Como quieras') hacia la mesa de su hermana, para dar la cuenta.

Ryoga fue a su mesa, no sin antes agradecerle de corazón a Yukito, quien sonrió diciendo que no se preocupase.

Kaito pasó por su lado riendo, cuando Ryoga le pregunto porque lo hacia, el pelirrojo dijo aguantando las ganas de reír que Touya ya había dado la cuenta a la mesa de su hermana.

- Míralo tú mismo-

Momoshiro, Ryoma, Eiji, Tatsuki, Oishi y Ryoga voltearon.

Touya se enviaba miradas asesinas con uno de los amigos de su hermana, de ojos marrones y cabello castaño oscuro. El chico dijo algo de 'cobrar doble' y su hermana trataba en vano de calmarlos. La chica de cabello largo a su lado sonreía levemente y el muchacho sonriente (Con el que Taikobou comparo a Seta) a su lado llevaba el sello inconfundible de estarse divirtiendo mucho.

- Eh, ¿Ya te vas?- dijo Kaito, mirando como Ryoga andaba sin la corbata y el mandil, la camisa fuera y sentado sin hacer nada.

- Si, Yukito tomara mi puesto-

El pelirrojo asintió. Ryoga pensó que era mala educación no presentarlo a la mesa, así que se puso de pie y dijo ceremoniosamente- Chicos, este es Kaito Doumoto- Se hicieron breves saludos- El es Momoshiro Takeshi…-

- Hola-

- Mi hermano, Ryoma Echizen-

Ryoma no hizo ningún gesto, aun continuaba molesto con su hermano.

- Son casi iguales- dijo Kaito riendo ligeramente ante la ocurrencia.

- El es Eiji Kikumaru y su hermana Tatsuki-

El alegre tenista sonríe y levanta una mano, saludando. Tatsuki, por otro lado, solo levanta la mirada de su refresco con aburrimiento.

- Y el es Oishi Syuichirou- El muchacho dijo 'Encantado' mientras Kaito asentía.

- Bien, yo me tengo que ir, un gusto conocerlos, eh! ¡Nos vemos Echizen!-

- Oye, yo me voy…regreso en unas dos horas- dijo Ryoga, de pie aun y halando a Tatsuki del brazo- ¡Vamos, Suki-chan!-

La llevó hasta salir de Shake.

- Vaya con la novia- dijo Kaito antes de entrar nuevamente, los tenistas rieron antes la perspectiva.

Ya fuera, caminados algunos pasos, Tatsuki se soltó de su agarre, mas asustada que molesta.

- No me toques de esa manera. No soy un juguete- dijo, recalcando cada palabra, para luego decir con frialdad- ¿Y que es eso que tenemos que hacer tu y yo? Que yo sepa no tengo nada que hacer contigo.

El muchacho trato una mirada inocente- Era una mentira, Suki-chan. Solo quería preguntarle algo-

- Oh, ¿Y que quieres preguntar que no pudiste hacerlo allá?-

El muchacho la miro, alegre de que lo preguntara y dijo- Luego, Suki-chan-

Caminaron…y caminaron…hasta llegar a esa parte que Tatsuki conocía bien, ese grupo de tiendas cerca de la casa de Echizen. Donde compro el celular y donde estaba el templo abandonado.

Pero antes que preguntase algo, sintió que alguien los seguía, probo volteando levemente. No había nadie sospechoso.

- Subamos…- dijo Ryoga, haciendo que su atención volviese a el.

¿A dónde quiere…?

Al templo. La gente los miraba al pasar, Ryoga con ese uniforme era muy llamativo.

Y Tatsuki debía aceptar que el negro era su color.

- Mira Echizen, mejor es que me digas de una vez que rayos hacemos aquí- dijo al salir al patio donde vieron la ultima vez la puesta de sol- ¿Qué querías preguntarme?-

Ryoga salio detrás de ella, pero con una pequeña bolsa- ¿Naranja?-

Ella no supo que responder- ¿Cómo las conseguiste?-

- Vine un par de veces a distraerme en la mañana aquí. Supongo que las deje…pero no te preocupes…¡Aun están buenas!- dijo dándole un mordisco a la naranja, para luego pasarla a Tatsuki- ¿Ves?-

La muchacha lo vio con escepticismo, primero a el y luego a la naranja que le ofrecía.

Con las mejillas ardiéndole, mastico algo de la fruta justamente por donde Ryoga había comido.

- ¿Y?-

- ¿Y que?-

- ¿Esta rica?-

Las orejas de la muchacha se tornaron rojas.

¡Ah! ¡Deja de pensar mal, Tatsuki! ¡ES RYOGA!

- Si, supongo- luego miro un rato como Ryoga le quitaba la fruta y volvía a darle un mordisco, más grande que el anterior y que le permitió ver a Kikumaru que Ryoga se comía la cáscara.

- ¡Te comes la cáscara!-

Ryoga cabeceo, aun comiendo.

'Raro', pensó Tatsuki.

- Suki-chan, tome- dijo Ryoga, tendiéndole un papel, que antes había estado en su bolsillo.

La muchacha lo leyó con rapidez- Es un estupido concurso de tennis…¿Y que? ¿Participaras con tu hermano?-

- Es en dobles-

- SI, ya lo se-

- Pero…mixtos-

- ¿Lo disfrazaras de mujer?- dijo ella, sin poder evitar reir.

- No Suki-chan! Quiero que seas mi pareja-

Ok, ok. Todos sabemos que el chico no lo decía en ese sentido, aun así era bonito soñar.

- ¿Pare…ja?-

- Si, de dobles al menos. ¿Qué dice? ¡El premio mayor es una moto!-

La muchacha lo vio entusiasmado y no tuvo corazón para decirle que no.

- Lo voy a pensar…-

Con eso, se quedaron un rato mas, bajaron.

PLOM!

Alguien tropezó con Tatsuki, enviándola hacia un muro cercano.

- ¡Argh, fíjate por donde…!-

Megumi.

Ya saben, colgada sobre Ryoga.

Como siempre.

- ¡RYO-CHAN!-

Mueca de asco de Tatsuki. Se quito el polvo y se levanto.

- Hola- dijeron ambas, con frialdad.

- Hola Kirishima-chan…¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué hace por aquí?-

Los ojos rubíes de la morena se iluminaron con astucia- ¡Tengo una gran noticia! ¡Hay un campeonato de tennis mixto y pensé que te gustaría entrar…conmigo!-

Lo dijo todo con calculada alegría, fingiendo interés infantil.

- Un momento…¿Tu también practicas tennis?- dijo Tatsuki, Megumi dijo que si con la cabeza.

- Claro querida, ahora….podemos…-

Ryoga dijo entonces, con gesto de disculpa- Lo siento Kirishima-chan…pero yo le dije ya a Suki-chan que fuese mi pareja-

La cara de Megumi era digna de ser fotografiada.

- ¿Ella…juega!-

Kikumaru pudo ambas manos a la cadera- Por supuesto-

Se quedaron calladas, Megumi dijo entonces, con voz dulce en apariencia.

- ¿Te molestaría si hablamos un rato a solas, Ryo-chan?-

Ryoga se encogió de hombros.

- No, igual ya debo regresar a mi trabajo.

- Bueno, gracias de todas formas Echizen- dijo Tatsuki, sonriendo.

Kirishima le dio un codazo, llevándola casi a la fuerza hacia el otro lado.

­- Querida, no te engañes. Que te guste Ryo-chan no quiere decir que inventes cosas. No es bueno mentir- dijo Megumi con el mismo tono que usa una madre para hablar con su niño pequeño.

- ¡Claro que se jugar! ¡Y mejor que tu!- dijo, tirando el brazo de Megumi a un lado.

- Entonces no te molestara que juguemos las dos primero, mañana en las canchas del centro-

- Perfecto, estoy deacuerdo-

- Bien a las cinco, veremos quien es la mejor-

- Bien-

Las dos se miraron con odio, girando cada una hacia una esquina, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de las calles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: ¡Quiero ver esa pelea!

Ryoma: La bruja sabe jugar tennis? O.o

¬¬ Vaya, hasta que al fin leíste algo

**Abuelitnt **Gracias por el apellido de Yukito. ¡Lo habia olvidado! ¡AL fin! Alguien que me cree…¡Tezuka no es malo! Pero supongo que a se daran cuenta…

En realidad…Syaoran y Sakura apareceran de fondo. No creo que se lleguen a conocer con Ryoma y Sakuno.

**Marip** Eh, claro que lo voy a continuar, y en caso de que pare…les dire…

**Karlyta **Eso pasara, porque Dan SI le llegara a decir lo que siente a Tatsuki. Aunque creo que a saben su respuesta. Lo de Fuji es algo que no tiene que ver con los chicos ni con Tatsuki, pero que si saca de quicio a todos.

**Daruku-alchemist**Jajaja, me rindo. Tezuka parece algo vil a primera vista…pero LES JURO que no lo es.

Ponta sucks…jajaja…

**Kmychan **Jajaja, Fuji fue alli por casualidad. Cuando puse que 'parecia como estar esperandola' o algo asi, quise decir que ambos se encontraron sin sorprenderse mucho, no acordaron nada y si Tatsuki le dijo lo que le dijo fue porque necesitaba desahogarse.

**Yumi-san **Gracias por todos los reviews.

**Liza nightroad**Fue coincidencia. En realidad…no queria que nadie lo supiese, si se empeño con Fuji fue porque este como que parecia saber algo. Tezuka no es malo, hemos leido la version de Tatsuki. Falta un poco mas de su version y luego saldra la de Tezuka y finalizando, una version completa, neutral.

**3-CiNdY-3**Jejje, la cita con Sakuno la pondre el proximo capitulo…aquí ya no hay espacio.

**.-.VaLi-Li-ChAn.-.**Si, se lo merecian, pero tampoco esperemos que Ryoma, como es, admita sus sentimientos tan rapido. Y Ryoga, con lo descuidado que es…

**Slamina **Eso SUCEDE. A veces metemos la pata. Pero Ryoma la hizo y BIEN. Ya que, al menos se disculpo.

**javiisi **Je, gracias.

**-ivekag-**Gracias!

**Aiko1024 **Sobre la obra..TT Va a ser un desastre…ow…no puedo decir mas. Lo de Fuji…lo siento, recien se sabra el penultimo cap.

**scooky**¡En serio que me agrado tu idea! Pero ahora le sigo con la de Arashi sobre el gatito de peluche…ojala Sakuno lo termine pronto…

**Andromeda no Sainto **Je, gracias.

**Neko-O**No hay problema, al menos me has dejado uno ahora. Gracias.

**cynthiaXxCeReShItAxX **Muchas, pero muchas gracias por el apoyo moral! Y no se preocupen, entiendo que estén de viaje…¡No importa! Ya contaran que tal la pasaron y no desesperen por la computadora, igual, siempre pueden leer los capítulos luego y hablar con sus amigos cuando regresen.

**KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne **Hay cosas que se las cuentas y te sientes mejor diciendolas a un 'extraño'. Es raro, pero Fuji me parece un tipo que escucha realmente.

**Marip **No creo que encuentre, al menos no en mi casa XD

**octi-chan**¿Saben que? La idea de Arashi me ha rondado la cabeza y honestamente pienso en poner a Megumi con Jin. Voy a ver que tal me sale…si no les gusta ahí queda. Eh, gracias!

**pilikita-sakura**Jejeje, y de seguro me matas por este cap…creo que he puesto varios personajes conocidos…u-u

**Nakurita **Oshe, no importa! Vamos, al menos me lees! Y eso…NO TIENE PRECIO XDDD

**Cherry flower 04 **Ja! Pero esto es un mensaje…NO RENDIRSE! Pero tampoco significa eso bajarse la dignidad. Suerte con el chico y gracias por el apoyo.

**Jane.Bladen**Jajaja, de vaga, ¿no? Que bien, a mi ya me gustaria estar de vacaciones Y.Y

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por los reviews. No se que mas decir porque me muero de sueño.

**Próximo Cáp.: Hey girls!**

Solo falta el lodo XDD

**¡GRACIAS!**


	16. Notas de la Autora

N/A: Hola, de seguro me van a querer matar, yo también desearía hacerlo pero cometería suicidio y no entraría al cielo (X.x Igual, no creo que lo haga).

No voy a dejar el fic si eso creen que haré. Pero no publicare otro capitulo hasta dentro de dos semanas, es decir, el sábado 05 de Agosto, porque justamente el 30 de julio tengo un examen, si fuese cualquier examen naturalmente seguiría escribiendo, pero como es el que decide de una vez por todas mi paso a la universidad, he decidido que mejor me concentro totalmente en la prueba.

No, no es por los reviews tampoco. Seria una desquiciada si fuera por eso porque en realidad todas se molestan en dejarme siempre uno. ¡Y ya vamos por los 400! No, no. Han sido los mejores lectores que una amateur como yo pueda tener.

Les agradecería que esperasen, y en verdad lo siento por las que cada sábado esperaban la actualización, no se preocupen, luego de este examen y si apruebo, voy a tener dos meses como mínimo de vagancia, y ahí recompensare su espera haciendo dos caps por semana! XD Era broma, pero al menos publicare los otros fics que quería, y naturalmente Aniki.

Como no quiero que se queden sin nada, les daré unos adelantos de lo que se viene.

- Tezuka no es malo, ya dije que es Tatsuki la única que ha dicho su versión de la historia. Ella no ha mentido, pero le falta algunos detalles importantes.

- Megumi no esta enamorada de Ryoga, simplemente no le gusta perder. Estoy analizando si emparejarla con Jin.

- La historia de Tatsuki no termina ahí, luego de su salida del club y del rechazo tuvo que soportar además la muerte de un pariente.

- Ryoma y Kintarou se volverán a enfrentar en un partido de tennis.

- Tezuka no siente nada por Tatsuki.

- Aoshi Shinomori tendrá una breve participación en el fic.

- Sakuno se ira del colegio.

- Kintarou se queda hasta el dia de la Obra.

- Momo se declara a Ann, muchos dias antes de la obra.

- Dan se declara, no es correspondido…pero no se queda solo.

- Tatsuki y Ryoga se van a ver las caras incluso después de las vacaciones de ambos.

- Veremos el verdadero lado de Megumi.

- Atobe aparecera, a fastidiar a Ryoma y Ryoga.

- Habran un par de besos mas entre Ryoga y Tatsuki.

Entre otras cosas más.

Muchas gracias por su comprensión y nos vemos dentro de unas semanas.

GraceLa narradora 


	17. Hey girls!

N/A: Eh, hola! Cuanto tiempo sin 'verlos'… pues tengo dos noticias…

Ryoma: Una mala…

Ryoga: ¿Y una buena?

Aja…O.o ¿Cómo lo adivinaron?

Ryoga: Siempre es así, sigue.

Bueno, que he escrito este capitulo como prometí…pero…

Ryoma: ¿Y…?

Pues…que mi examen no lo di TAN bien, y la cosa se define con otro examen…que será todavía el 01 de octubre…por eso dejare nuevamente el fic…pero no se preocupen! Tratare de terminar el fic antes o al menos de que no haya muchos capitulos para el final.

_PoT no me pertenece, ni ReSErvoiR CHRonicle, ni Rurouni Kenshin, ni HunterxHunter, ni Mermaid Melody, ni CCS, ni Yugi-oh, ni Shaman King...y…. ¡BUENO, YA! ¡NINGUNO DE LOS QUE TRABAJAN EN LA HELADERIA ME PERTENECEN! _

_¡NINGUNO! XO_

**Aniki!**

**Hey girls!**

Ryoga llego a su casa, con su querido y respetado hermano (AKA el Enano), tarde.

Como siempre.

Y Rinko estaba hecha una madre.

Como siempre.

No les dijo nada por las caras que traían. Ryoga, súper cansado por haber estado 'a prueba' con Touya (Y tuvo suerte de no salir renegando como Taikobou), y encima con dos bolsas en cada mano, y Ryoma, molesto aun por la intervención de su hermano.

No quería hablarle.

Y de hecho, no iba a hablarle.

Kintarou no estaba frente al televisor, sino sentado en la mesa comiendo unos panecillos y hablando al parecer con Rinko, quien lavaba los platos cuando los tenistas entraron.

Levanto la mirada y saludo a ambos con un gesto respondido únicamente por Ryoga.

Luego que Ryoga regresara de su 'extraña casi cita' con Tatsuki en el templo abandonado, se encontró con Kaito Doumoto hablando como si estuviera en un Simposio con sus amigos. Con los cubiertos en una mano y la sonrisa de quien lo sabe todo en la vida. Oishi, Eiji, Momoshiro y hasta Ryoma, lo miraban sorprendidos.

- Ea, Doumoto…¿De que hablas?- dijo Ryoga, aun sin el mandil rojo que llevaban todos.

- Bah, bah. Cosas de la vida- dijo con su sonrisa de fábrica, Taikobou, cerca, echo a reír a carcajadas, tanto, que Touya lo callo al instante con una mirada.

Ya saben, esas miradas que en vez de advertir, amenazan.

Los cuatro chicos de la mesa de al lado se habían ido ya.

Ryoga entró a la Heladería, donde estaban sus amigos era en las mesas de afuera, y aun había gente dentro. Busco a Soujiro con la mirada y lo encontró regando unos bonsáis bajo los ventanales.

Se coloco a su lado y vio por un rato como regaba las plantas, hasta que el 'tenken' giro y lo saludo amablemente con una sonrisa.

- Oi, Soujiro – Por alguna razón a Ryoga se le hacia difícil decirle Seta cuando estaba frente a él- ¿Son tuyos esos bonsáis?-

El muchacho, solo un año mayor que Ryoga, no dejó la sonrisa cuando le contesto- Algo así, eran míos pero ahora son del local-

- Hay…algo que quería preguntarte…en realidad debería preguntarle a Touya, pero como que probablemente me mande a barrer toda la calle con el humor que se trae…-

- Maa, claro…- dijo él con una risita que lo hizo parecer incluso mas joven que antes- Esta así por Sakura-chan-

- ¿Ese es el nombre de su hermana?-

- Hai-

- Eh, bueno… ¿El tipo con el que me entreviste, es el dueño de este local?- Esperaba que Seta entendiese, el señor ese era muy educado y todo, pero no tenia apariencia de ser el dueño.

Soujiro paro de reír y solo quedo la antigua sonrisa- No, no es Genkai-san-

Por extraño que parezca le pareció que Soujiro no quería decírselo- ¿Y…quien es, entonces?-

Los gestos de Seta se endurecieron y por los ojos le paso una sombra de algo, Ryoga no pudo evitar pensar que había cometido una impertinencia.

- Es Shinomori-san- dijo, girándose y yendo a la registradora, justo cuando llego un cliente a ella. Ryoga ya no quiso preguntar nada más, y al ver su mandil, se lo puso y se fue hacia Yukito.

'Estoy en las mismas… ¿Quién es Shinomori-san?' se dijo.

- Eh, Yukito, ¿Sabes quien es Shinomori-san?- dijo en cuanto estuvo cerca.

El muchacho ahora limpiaba la barra- Si, es el dueño…¿Por qué?-

- ¿Seta tiene algo con ese tipo?- La mirada de Yukito no cambio- Es que, le pregunte quien era el dueño y como que no le gusto hablar de eso-

- No lo se. Shinomori-san ya estaba aquí mucho antes que viniese Soujiro-

- ¿Es muy joven?-

- Es mayor que nosotros, pero joven para lo que hace-

- ¿Y que hace?-

- Es un empresario-

- ¿De que?-

- De todo, tiene tiendas en varios lugares del mundo. La otra vez leí que tenía el segundo lugar de jóvenes empresarios exitosos-

- ¿Ah si? ¿Quién obtuvo el primero?-

- Seto Kaiba, por supuesto-

- ¿Kaiba? ¿El de los cards…?-

- Si, ese- continuo Yukito limpiando con esmero- Es menor que tu por dos años-

- Woah. Voy a deprimirme- dijo Ryoga, sentándose con cansancio en uno de las sillas altas de la barra como si de un anciano se tratase- Solo tiene un año más que el buchou de mi hermano-

El de cabellera plateada paró, buscando algo debajo de la barra- ¿Buchou? ¿Qué hace tu hermano?-

- Juega tennis- dijo el otro, poniendo ambos codos sobre la barra y recogiendo su cabeza en la v que formaban sus manos.

- Hpm…-

Entró Touya, diciendo que debía ir a atender tres mesas, que Quatre estaba muy ocupado.

Ryoma, por otro lado, no dejaba de enviarle miradas impacientes y de advertencia cada vez que pasaba por su lado. Cuando finalmente termino con las mesas, Touya lo envió por unas cuantas botellas de leche.

En el supermercado demoro mucho, las colas eran muy largas. Para suerte suya, cuando giraba para buscar otra caja con una cola menos larga, sus ojos violáceos se toparon con la única manera de hacer que Ryoma lo perdonase.

Regresó a la Heladería feliz y contento, con dos bolsas tremendamente grandes en las manos y lo curioso era que la leche solo ocupaba un espacio reducido en una de ellas.

Cuando Taikobou pregunto que eran, Ryoga solo dijo 'Cosas', sin querer añadir nada mas. El de cabello plomizo se encogió de hombros y ante una mirada del encargado (Es decir: Touya) siguió con su trabajo.

Eiji hablaba con animo sobre algo, mientras Oishi intervenía solo para asentir o negar con la cabeza, Ryoma no despegaba la cabeza de su helado, pero se notaba atento a la conversación, mientras Momoshiro miraba los cuatro platos vacíos de helado frente a el con expresión perdida, suspiraba de vez en cuando y todo en el hacia notar que iba a hacer algo por obligación.

- No puedo hacerlo- declaro, tratando de evitar los tres pares de ojos que ahora lo miraban fijamente- Simplemente…-

- ¡No!¡No vas a retirarte ahora, Momo!- dijo Eiji, levantándose de su silla de un salto- ¡Eres un titular de Seigaku, nyah!-

Los chicos lo miraron con extrañeza.

Pero al ver como Momoshiro se mostraba más indeciso que nunca, dejaron de lado lo demás y le siguieron la corriente al pelirrojo.

- Eso es cierto- agrego Oishi- ¡No olvides lo que dijo Tatsuki! No debes rendirte antes de hacerlo, sino, estarás perdido y definitivamente terminaras…-

- Pero…-

- ¡Tienes que hacerlo, Momo!- dijo Eiji, cortándolo sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

Momoshiro volteo hacia Oishi, quien afirmo con fuerza.

Derrotado, pero con la esperanza revoloteando dentro de el, sonrió cansado y dijo, con voz entre divertida y seria- Bueno, bueno…tienen razón… Además…¿No puede ser tan malo, no?...y tengo una buena excusa para hacerlo con lo del Festival-

- ¿Qué Festival?- pregunto Ryoma. Oishi tomo la palabra.

- Un Festival que siempre hacen los de esta zona, no se celebra en realidad nada importante…-

- ¡Pero hay juegos, O-chibi, concursos, bailes y lo mejor…FUEGOS ARTIFICALES!- grito Eiji haciendo que varios clientes saltaran asustados de sus asientos y que Ryoga mirase con algo de miedo a Touya (Quien afortunadamente no vio nada).

- Ah-

Era de suponerse. Para Ryoma ver los juegos pirotécnicos no eran nada fuera de serie, en América se hacían presentes para cualquier actividad, pero prefirió no decir nada de eso por ver a su sempai tan emocionado.

- ¿Entonces le dirás a la hermana de Tachibana ese día?- pregunto Oishi.

Las mejillas de Momo se colorearon de rojo, pero esta vez la inseguridad dejo de perturbarlo- Si, seria el momento adecuado…eso creo…-

La mesa se quedo callada.

Ninguno sabia exactamente que decir porque ninguno había estado en una situación parecida.

Sin embargo, Ryoma, ahora jugando con la cucharilla larga revolviendo el helado, dijo con voz baja y seca, como hablando consigo mismo- Buena suerte-

Momoshiro iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, que se le notaba extrañamente pensativo (Y el lo sabia porque así estuvo cuando ambos tuvieron esa pelea tonta antes de que Ryoma regresase a América), pero antes de haber siquiera formado la pregunta en su mente, llego Ryoga, sin el mandil y cargando dos bolsas, con el rostro húmedo.

- Vámonos-

Eiji y Oishi fueron a casa del primero para repasar algunos apuntes de Matemática. Aprovechaba también Oishi el ir allá para hablar con Tatsuki, que seguramente pensaba en llamarlo por la noche y contarle lo que había pasado con Ryoga esa tarde.

Y, regresando al momento en que los hermanos Echizen llegaban a su casa…

Kintarou ignoraba que ambos muchachos hubiesen peleado, pero al verlos tan callados, tan distantes, uno lo notaba al instante.

No quiso meterse, después de todo, era su problema.

Aun así, la atmósfera era silenciosa, sin las riñas habituales de Tooyama con el chico Seigaku, ni con los gritos de Rinko hacia su marido.

Kintarou estaba muy callado también, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la mesa luego de lavarse y cambiarse de ropa, Rinko les sirvió la comida ella misma, ya que Nanako no estaba. Como ninguno pregunto donde estaría (Se hizo costumbre verla solo en las mañanas), la mujer no les dijo que estaba estudiando en casa de una amiga. Nanjiroh dormitaba en su lugar favorito, sin hacer caso de nadie.

Rinko pregunto a Ryoga si le había ido bien en el trabajo, a lo que el muchacho respondió con un resoplido de trabajo realizado.

- Si…Touya el encargado, es muy estricto. No permite ninguna tardanza y solo me la paso a mi porque apenas y se dio cuenta…hoy estaba especialmente molesto. No llego el encargado de la mañana y ha tenido que ir el a reemplazarlo-

Rinko asintió, sin dejar de fregar los platos. Kintarou ahora estaba distraído quitándose unos mechones de cabello rojo de la cara y de vez en cuando en echarle una mirada a Ryoma.

- ¿Y tú, Ryoma?-

Pocas veces su madre le había hecho esa pregunta, quien la hacia era su padre y el siempre contestaba con evasivas o no contestaba.

- Bien-

La diferencia entre ambas respuestas era muy clara. Ryoga era más hablador, mas abierto con sus ideas; por otro lado, parecía que Ryoma se esforzaba en ocultarlas.

Terminaron de comer, sin ningún comentario más. Ryoma fue a su cuarto a practicar secretamente la obra y Ryoga se fue a botar la basura.

El pelirrojo sostenía su cabeza con un brazo, extrañado de esa familia tan rara. Nadie hablaba mucho, y eso lo desesperaba un poco. Pero ahora lo hacia sentirse algo triste.

Se levanto de la silla que ocupaba y ayudo a lavar los platos, lo hizo sin decir una palabra y Rinko termino preguntándole si algo le pasaba o si le dolía algo.

El negó.

Rinko le agradeció y se retiro a su cuarto, deseándole buenas noches. Nanjiroh también lo hizo, sonriendo de lado como lo hacia Ryoga y diciendo algo sobre 'sus revistas'.

Aprovechando que estaba solo, decidió pensar un poco sobre ciertas cosas que lo incomodaban.

Como Sakuno Ryuzaki por ejemplo.

Una sonrisa dulce apareció en su rostro al recordar a la jovencita de trenzas y mirada tierna de ojos medio marrones y rojizos.

A el le agradaba. Le agradaba mucho y no se lo oculto de ninguna forma.

El día que fueron a comer helados se lo dijo.

La espero en la puerta de Seigaku, y ella llego con la cabeza gacha, con los ojos hinchados y el cuerpo temblándole como un flan.

Ni que decir, de esa forma no la esperaba el.

Pero en cuanto ella lo vio, y el le dio una gran sonrisa, levantando una mano, ella le respondió tímidamente, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en ese rostro claro.

Y ya no tembló más.

Se acerco a ella, le pregunto si había llegado tarde, que se había perdido y que no había podido llegar a tiempo para ver los entrenamientos, ella soltó una risita diciendo que no preocupara, que lo entendía perfectamente.

- ¡Entonces podemos irnos! ¡Muero de hambre!- dijo, sonriendo como solo el sabia hacerlo. Aquello animo a Sakuno quien regresaba a un humor melancólico por momentos.

En ese momento el no lo sabia, no, no…el no lo sabia. No tenia idea de porque Sakuno estaba tan triste, y no quería preguntárselo a pesar que la curiosidad lo empujaba a hacerlo.

- Si, yo también-

Salieron los dos caminando lado a lado de Seigaku, Sakuno estaba algo avergonzada y por eso se había ruborizado un poco, él la miraba de reojo y no aparto la vista hasta que ella se giro con el rostro algo mas rojo.

- ¿Qué…que sucede?- pregunto y el muchacho ensancho su sonrisa.

- Es que... sonrojada te ves mas linda!-

Aquello la hizo sonrojar furiosamente y desvió el tema hacia las Nacionales de forma espectacular.

Hablaron e iba todo muy bien, hasta que ella se volteo, y cuando regreso la mirada al frente, sus ojos estaban acuosos y su rostro adopto una rigidez que antes no estaba allí.

No sabia que hacer para que dejase aquella postura, así que hablo de lo que había sido de el desde aquel lejano partido contra Echizen…

- Ahora soy más fuerte, desde el partido contra Koshim…digo, Echizen…he practicado mucho, y me…¿Sucede algo, Sakuno-chan?-

Ella estaba callada, nuevamente con la cabeza gacha, cuando levanto la cabeza y el pudo ver sus ojos noto que estaba desubicada.

- No ocurre nada, Tooyama-kun…es que tengo…mucha hambre…es eso…-

Kintarou asintió, y supo al instante que no tenía que ver con la comida. Llegaron al local, que estaba lleno de gente, y unos chicos con mandiles rojos atendían cada mesa.

Se sentaron en una de a dos, esperando que algún mozo se les acercara. En la mesa se encontraban dos folletos con todos los nombres de los helados del lugar.

- Aquí hay muuuuchos sabores, y tienen unos helados así…- Hace un gesto con ambas manos-…de grandes!-

La felicidad de Kintarou parecía animarla.

- Disculpen, ¿Qué desean ordenar?- dijo un chico rubio, con sonrisa gentil que apareció interrumpiendo el discurso de Kintarou. Era muy guapo.

- Yo quiero este….y…este…y este….¡Y este!- dijo Tooyama, rebosante de alegría y señalando el numero que había en el folleto. El muchacho rubio no se extraño.

- Ah, muy bien. ¿Y usted señorita?-

Sakuno dijo, no sin tartamudear- Yo…etto…supongo que…el numero…¿seis?-

- Si, perfecto. Si desean algo mas solo deben decírmelo, o a cualquiera de mis compañeros…-

Ryuzaki asintió, intimidada por lo simpático que era el muchacho.

- ¿Tu amiga aquella la que gritaba mucho, esta aun en Seigaku?-

- Tomo-chan, si…aun sigue en Seigaku…-

- Era muy agradable…pero gritaba mucho…-

Sakuno asintió otra vez.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, de Seigaku, del tennis, de Fudomine, de cada titular…

A los pocos minutos el rubio trajo los pedidos, los coloco maestralmente sobre la mesa y con una ligerísima reverencia se fue.

…de Ryoma…

- Aun no puedo darle muy bien a la pelota…-

Kintarou dijo lo siguiente con algo de timidez- Tal vez son las trenzas…sin ellas podrías moverte mejor…-

- Si, me lo ha dicho Ryoma-kun…-

Al instante de haber dicho el nombre volvió la cabeza a su helado, distraída y absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Puede ser…pero pienso que te quedan muy bien-

Segundo cumplido en un solo día. Algo a lo que Sakuno no estaba muy acostumbrada.

- Gracias-

Comieron, y como era de esperarse, Kintarou termino sus helados más pronto que Sakuno.

Lo había notado cuando ella menciono al tenista. Ryoma Echizen era la causa de que ella estuviese así de triste y desanimada.

- Así que…¿Te sigue gustando Echizen, verdad?- dijo Kintarou, aun leyendo el folleto, y esperando la respuesta detrás del papel rojo lustroso.

A la muchacha aquello la tomo por sorpresa, incluso al mismo Kintarou quien no esperaba preguntárselo tan pronto.

- No es lo que…- Calló, ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué si? No quiso decir nada. No quiso pensar en nada.

- No importa. Quizás también le gustes…-

Sakuno lo miro con esperanza en los ojos, el no la vio porque seguía detrás del folleto.

- Lo entendería- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros- Porque también me gustas-

El sonrojo, la caída de la cucharilla…

Instantáneo.

El se agacho, y recogió el cubierto.

Y cuando se levanto encontró a Sakuno con lágrimas en los ojos, y con rostro pálido.

- Sakuno-chan…no llore…no lo dije para que lloraras…por favor…- le tendió amablemente una servilleta, ella la tomo, temblorosa.

- Kintarou-kun…- dijo entre sollozos-…Yo…-

El pelirrojo se acerco a ella- No lo he dicho del modo correcto, me gusta mucho, y me gustaría ser tu amigo…se que te gusta Echizen…y…-

La muchacha se inclino en uno de sus hombros, y le agradeció en susurros.

- Maa, maa…No llore mas, Sakuno-chan! ¡Yo siempre seré tu amigo y ya veras como todo se arreglara!-

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y el no pudo contenerse y le dio un inocente beso en la frente.

- ¿Nos vamos?-

Sakuno dijo que si.

Caminando otra vez, fueron a casa de la muchacha, y ella le agradeció y se disculpo por segunda vez, el le quito importancia y le dijo que contara con el para lo que sea, el siempre estaría allí.

Y regreso contento a casa de Ryoma.

Ahora, pensándolo, se hizo una promesa…hacer a Sakuno feliz. Si era con Ryoma, haría que el cabeza hueca de Echizen se diese cuenta.

Arreglo su futon y cuando estaba a punto de dormir oye unos susurros, el sonido de una puerta que se abre lentamente y pisadas suaves y otras fuertes…

- ¿Ladrones?- dijo en voz baja…se levanta, prende la luz y…

- ¿Ryoga-kun?-

- ¿Kintarou?-

- Hm…-

Ryoma y Ryoga, el menor arrastrado por Ryoga hacia la nevera, sin haberle dirigido la palabra aun.

- ¿Qué hacen?-

- Voy a hacer que este enano me deje de mirar con esa cara y me hable de una vez- dijo Ryoga resueltamente- No puedo soportar estar callado en la cena otra vez mas-

Ryoma no dijo nada, se cruzo de brazos.

- Yo tampoco- confeso Kintarou- La cena se hace aburrida así-

Ryoma seguía callado pero soltó un bufido queriendo decir 'Como si eso me importara'.

- Pero…ya que Ryoma desea irse a dormir…no lo detendré…- dijo Ryoga, con una sonrisa y sacando de la nevera las dos bolsas que trajo.

El príncipe ya se iba cuando oye el conocido sonido que hace una Ponta al destaparse.

Ryoga no pudo ser capaz…

- No te obligare a tomar TODAS estas Ponta que compre-

NO.

RESISTE ECHIZEN.

Una Ponta…

NO!

¿Había de uva? ¡Eh, si había!

NO NO NO NO NO!

- ¿Mencione que compre las de edición limitada?-

Frutas Exóticas.

MALDITO ORGULLO!

Ryoma se resigno, se giro y se sentó con enojo al lado de su hermano, mientras Kintarou trataba de aguantar la risa, tomando una de las Ponta.

- Jajajaja…ya sabía que esto es lo único por lo que echarías a la borda tu orgullo- dijo Ryoga, tomando un buen trago de una de las botellas.

- Cállate-

- Ah, tomo eso como un 'Si, hermano, fui un tonto por dejarte de hablar'-

Mirada a lo Tezuka.

- Jajajaja, deacuerdo Chibi-suke, es la última vez que me interpongo entre ti y el amor de tu vida…-

Kintarou casi estalla de risa al ver el sonrojo de Ryoma a la vez que miraba a Ryoga con odio.

- Me refiero al tennis, baka-

Tomaron, y nuevamente el aire de la casa se relajo, se volvió como siempre, lleno de vida.

Terminadas al menos diez botellas, fueron a dormir, cuidándose de guardar todo en su sitio y no hacer notar a Rinko de la 'reunión' improvisada hecha hace unos segundos.

Por otro lado, en casa de Eiji, los gritos no se habían hecho esperar.

Pero esta vez no de Tatsuki.

- Ella me obligo a hacerlo, Oishi- dijo la muchacha, sentada en el jardín al lado del sub capitán de Seigaku.

- ¡Pero no has jugado desde hace TRES años!- dijo Oishi, tratando de meter algo de sentido común en la cabeza pelirroja de esa muchacha.

- ¿Y?- pregunto con enojo- Tampoco es como si haya olvidado todo, y además…ella no es tan buena-

- ¡Pero y si lo es! Te estoy advirtiendo Tatsuki, si no ganas ella va a sacar provecho de eso- dijo el negando lentamente con la cabeza, sacando lustre a su titulo de 'Mama de Seigaku'.

- Bah, bah Oishi, te preocupas demasiado-

Oishi prefirió callarse, nada de lo que dijera le iba a cambiar de idea.

- Esta bien, Tatsuki. Al menos habrás practicado y…- Tatsuki dejo de mirarlo-…Tatsuki…¿Has….practicado…no?-

Ella se abrazo a si misma- Oye, hace mucho frío, ¿verdad? Mi hermano ya debió arreglar su cuarto para que duermas ahí…yo…- no termino la frase porque entro a su casa rápidamente.

Oishi suspiro.

- Aunque aun conserva su rapidez…-

El día siguiente, un miércoles templado, con nubes medio grises en el cielo hasta ahora celeste.

Ryoga y Ryoma desayunaron temprano, Kintarou no despertó hasta las diez, pues no había dormido bien, así que no vio a ninguno de los hermanos.

El desayuno consistía en café (¡Que raro!), y unos panecillos dulces muy ricos.

- Eh…quería hablarles de una cosa…- dijo Ryoga de pronto, pero antes de que sus padres se asustasen (Los padres siempre se asustan cuando uno quiere hablarles de 'algo' porque creen que solo queremos hablarles cuando ocurre una tragedia) añadió- He pensado que desde que ustedes van a quedarse aquí y desde que voy a regresar todas las vacaciones…pues…¿Por qué no instalar alguna maquina y de paso ponerle Internet? Necesito una maquina, para hacer mis trabajos…y eso de ir a la Biblioteca a hacerlos no es muy agradable…ademas…Chibi-suke…- '¿Por qué me debe meter siempre a mi en sus asuntos?' pensó Ryoma-…puede darle un buen uso cuando yo no este…-

- No lo se Ryoga, el Internet puede ser un arma de doble filo…hay tanta violencia publicada allí, sin contar la cantidad de cosas para adultos con las que puedes toparte sin querer…-

Naturalmente Rinko olvida que Ryoga ya no es un niño.

- ¿Cosas para adultos?- dijo Nanjiroh, con ansias.

- Si, es que en Internet hay muchas paginas hentai y…- Rinko paro-…¿Y eso que te importa a ti?-

- Me importa porque mis hijos van a usar eso- dijo como si fuese una calumnia pensar de otra manera- Así que…paginas hentai dices…-

Rinko decidió no hacerle caso, y en cambio giro el tema hacia su trabajo, hablando de varias conferencias y reuniones que tendría esa semana.

Salieron, uno al colegio y el otro al trabajo.

En el colegio la cosa fue INSOPORTABLE para Ryoma. Comenzando por que olvido que vería a Sakuno a primea hora como todos los días al lado de su aula.

Se sintió algo extraño al verla y recordar lo que sus impulsos le hicieron hacer el día anterior.

El abrazo.

Bah, ¿Qué tiene de malo un abrazo? Nada. Fue solo un abrazo.

Un abrazo.

Pero para ella no era 'un abrazo', era EL abrazo. Después de todo, fue él quien se lo había dado y nadie más. En cuanto lo vio, se sonrojo con furia y tuvo la tentación de agachar la cabeza, mas venció el miedo y la levanto mostrando una sonrisa de cariño guardada solo para el príncipe frío.

La sonrisa aquella lo desarmo, si antes no sabia que hacer, ahora estaba perdido. Totalmente perdido.

¿Saludarla como todos los días? ¿Le decía algo? ¿Qué podía decirle para que no pensase mal?

¿Pero que era pensar _mal?_ ¿Acaso el no había querido abrazarla? ¿Acaso el no hubiese hecho algo mas si tan solo su hermano no hubiese arruinado todo?

Pero no podía permitir que ella lo supiese. De ninguna manera.

Así que tratando que nada raro se notase, paso de largo, sin saludar a nadie, solo enviando una ultima mirada a la castaña.

Y déjenme decirles que aquello fue un grave error.

Entro al aula, y en seguida lo hizo el maestro encargado de la obra, con muchos ánimos, saco a los chicos y los llevo al Gimnasio y dijo a Ryoma que dijese sus líneas, junto con los demás chicos.

Las primeras escenas las hizo bien (Pero aun la actuación lo hacia desganado), pero las ultimas cuatro lo hizo pésimo, olvido ¾ partes de las líneas o las confundía con las primeras.

Trato de recordarlas pero era peor, tanto así que el profesor lo envió a llevar unos papeles mientras las recordaba.

Caminaba sin realmente fijarse por donde, preocupado por haber olvidado líneas que creía memorizadas.

Sakuno, en su aula, no escuchaba la clase. El saludo indiferente de Ryoma no la había afectado tanto como usualmente lo hace. La calidez del abrazo permanecía y cada vez se hacia mas fuerte.

Si le importaba.

¿Y que tal que después de tantos esfuerzos vanos el haya notado sus sentimientos?

¿Al fin tenia alguna esperanza?

Esto era demasiado, tenia ganas de saltar, reír hasta cansarse…que apenas podía contenerse.

No le contó nada a Tomoka por miedo a que esta dijese algo frente a Ryoma o frente a alguien más. Sin embargo, le contó sobre Kintarou (exceptuando la parte ultima).

El recuerdo de Kintarou la hizo sonreír también, el le había dicho cosas tan agradables y era muy buen chico.

-Ryoma-kun…- dijo como en ensueños mientras garabateaba alegremente algo en su cuaderno.

Tomoka escucho claramente el nombre y no pudo evitar una sonrisa sincera ante la felicidad de su amiga. ¡Era justamente lo que ella deseaba! Que Sakuno dejase de lado aquel miedo y le dijese a Ryoma lo que sentía…¡De seguro el también la quería!

Ella también gustaba de Ryoma…claro, de el y de su hermano. Ryoga Echizen. ¡Era tan guapo! Con ese cabello entre azabache y verdoso…esos ojos violetas…¡ESA SONRISA! No, era un paro cardiaco para Tomoka.

Pero no se engañaba. Había visto la mirada que ponían Tatsuki Kikumaru y Ryoga cada vez que se veían.

Ah, ya llegaría para ella algún atractivo tenista, de los que sobran en Kanto.

Y hablando de Ryoga, el muchacho estaba muy ajetreado esta mañana. No estaba ni Touya ni Yukito, y ahora era el tan nombrado Fye quien se encargaba de la administración.

Eso, sin embargo, no era la gran cosa. La gran cosa era el mal humor del cocinero, Trowa, que causaba un escalofrió en cada uno de los chicos.

- No vamos a salir vivos de aquí- bromeo Kaito, con un mondadientes en la boca.

- No se porque pero extraño a Touya-

Todos se pusieron deacuerdo en que apenas llegase Touya arreglaría eso, mas para eso aun faltaban como cuatro horas.

Soujiro era el único que sonreía sin nerviosismo. De vez en cuando decía algo reconfortante…

'Ha estado peor, no se preocupen'

…

- ¡Eso se supone que nos debe animar!- dijo con reproche Taikobou.

En ese momento entro un grupo de varios muchachos, pidiendo hablar con Fye.

Ryoga escucho parte de la conversación…

- …es muy joven…-

-… solo tiene dieciséis años, no es tan joven…-

- …además puede trabajar todo el día…-

- …¿no va al colegio o algo?...-

-…Si regresa al colegio lo meten en la cárcel por haberlo quemado…-

El grupo es conocido para nosotras, pero la noticia de tener a algún adolescente adicto al fuego no era para los chicos un alivio.

- ¿Dieciséis?-

- Si, así dijeron-

- ¿Quemo su colegio dices?-

- Si…-

- ¿Es que acaso Fye se volvió loco como para hacerlo trabajar aquí?-

- No dijo que si-

Todos miraron por la ventanilla.

- Parece que esos tres van al mismo colegio-

- El enano se me hace conocido, ¿No son esos que vinieron y casi destruyen el local?- pregunto Kaito con un dedo en la barbilla.

- ¡Es verdad! Cuando estaba Soujiro de encargado una vez…si no fuera por el tenken esto seria ruinas…-

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Ryoga.

- Que el de cabeza de antena casi se lanza sobre el otro, ese, el peliazul, gritándole cosas como 'puercoespín'-

- Fue traumático-

Todos asintieron.

Fye entro al rato, sin sorprenderse de encontrarlos con la cara pegada a la ventanilla.

- Chicos, hora del almuerzo…- dijo, y se metió a la cocina ignorando las miradas interrogantes de los muchachos.

Como era la hora del almuerzo, Ryoga fue un rato a Seigaku, recién estarían comenzando los entrenamientos. Si tenia suerte encontraría a su aburrido hermano y lo fastidiaría un poco.

Solo un poco, eh?

Y llego en el momento justo cuando su hermano salía del edificio hacia las canchas.

Sakuno, que había terminado pronto para poder llegar antes que nadie, iba con paso ligero hacia las canchas, sonriendo de vez en cuando, sin duda recordando, hasta que oyó una voz conocida y se detuvo al momento.

- ¡Hola!-

Era Ryoga, por poco ella le responde el saludo, mas cuando mira bien nota que es a Ryoma a quien le hablaba. El chico hizo un ademán de que no lo fastidiase, que no llevaba buen humor, el mayor se acerca con el atuendo muy parecido al de aquel chico rubio de la heladería.

- ¿Qué tal tu día, Chibi-suke?-

El muchacho no le respondió.

- Me parece que no muy bien- Gruñido- ¿Es sobre la obra, eh? Al principito no lo dejan tranquilo- Gruñido-Era broma… Oye…hablando de otra cosa…¿Ya te disculpaste con Sakuno-chan?-

Sakuno se sonrojo al oír que hablaban de ella. Ryoma también lo hizo y murmuro algo bajo su respiración.

Al escucharlo Ryoga se echo a reír.

- ¡No, claro que no! No sabes cuanto costo ganarme tu perdón…-

El príncipe se permitió una sonrisa de arrogancia.

- Pero vamos, ¿no vas a contarme? ¿Ni un poco?-

- No paso nada importante- dijo Ryoma, y Sakuno sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿nada importante? Un abrazo que fue para ella algo parecido a un chispazo de vida…¿NADA importante?

Oh bueno, era Ryoma después de todo, así que el comentario no hizo más que confirmar lo primero.

- ¿Así que nada importante, eh? ¿Entonces porque no me lo cuentas?-

Ryoma se enojo, ¿Por qué tenia que contarle sobre SUS asuntos a Ryoga? ¡Y precisamente a el, cuando fue quien había echado a perder todo!

- Porque no fue importante-

Ryoga no quiso decir nada mas, por lo visto detestaba estar 'peleado' con Ryoma y si seguía así terminaría estándolo nuevamente- Al menos…te disculpaste…¿No?-

Ryoma volteo hacia el muchacho y con la mirada que siempre pone cuando algo no le agrada dijo con tono irónico- Si, me disculpe como querías, ¿contento?-

Sakuno ya no escucho nada más. Se fue de ahí, como robotizada, y dio tres vueltas por el colegio antes de decidirse ir a las canchas.

Fue.

Su rostro tenía ese brillo que daba el dolor, el brillo que solo las mujeres saben transformar en belleza. Una belleza triste, pero belleza al fin.

Ahora entendía todo. El carácter de Ryoma era el mismo con ella. Solo que Ryoga había sido quien lo obligo, no lo hizo porque quería…

¡Solo porque lo obligaron!

Tantas ilusiones…¡Tantos sueños que había hecho en un solo día!

Estaba hecho. El no la quería. Si le importaba era porque otros lo empujaban a que la notase.

Lagrimas se contuvieron en sus ojos rojizos.

No, ella no iba a llorar…

Pero…

Era imposible…

Más lagrimas…

Era solo un abrazo después de todo…

Solo un abrazo…

Sentirse querida por ese muchacho, el tenista que tenia su corazón desde que lo había conocido…

- ¡Sakuno, aquí estas! ¡Ya empiezan los entrenamientos!- grito Tomoka desde algún lado.

Una idea paso por su mente fugaz. ¿Qué si no iba?

¿A el le importaría?

¿Le importaría a alguien?

Le hubiese gustado hacer la prueba, pero Tomoka la halo hacia las canchas.

Ella temblaba, y tenia enormes deseos de correr con su orgullo herido tantas veces por el muchacho de la gorra. Tomoka la miro extrañada, pero los entrenamientos empezaban ya y no tuvo tiempo de nada.

Ryoma entro a la cancha, volteo a ver a las chicas.

A Sakuno.

Se quedaron viendo.

Ella aparto la mirada, soltando un gemido, negó un par de veces con la cabeza y retrocedió, como asustada.

El chico frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

El deseo de huir se hizo más fuerte, solo pensaba en eso, dio vuelta sobre si misma y corrió con todas sus fuerzas fuera de ese lugar, porque si seguía un minuto más no iba a soportar las ganas de gritar y llorar.

Sakuno no era de las chicas que lloraban en público, se encerraba en su cuarto, soltaba unas lágrimas silenciosas…y sufría más de hecho.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

- Así tenia que ser…- se dijo, escondida en uno de los baños, tratando de no hacer ruido-…y…-

No encontró más excusas.

_Si me importa_

No, no te importa Ryoma…

- No te importa-

Tapo su rostro con ambas manos, dejando que varias lágrimas cayesen libremente.

¿Fue Ryoma corriendo a perseguirla?

No.

¿Alguien fue tras ella?

No.

Mas, aunque otros pensasen que ella lloraría por siempre y terminaría maldiciendo a Ryoma, no lo hizo. Termino de sacarse ese dolor por dentro, y respiro mas tranquila. Se limpio las lagrimas y salio a lavarse el rostro.

Ella era una chica fuerte.

Ella no lo maldijo.

¿Quién puede hacerlo?

Si cada persona maldijese por no ser correspondido el mundo estaría lleno de malditos.

No, ella no le echo la culpa a más personas que a ella misma. Por ser ingenua…por ilusionarse ella sola.

Salio de Seigaku sin dar una sola mirada a las canchas.

En ese lugar ya estaban Tatsuki, Dan Taichi (Pretendiendo ver el entrenamiento y mirando de reojo a la pelirroja), Ryoga al lado de la chica, Tomoka, Inoue y Shiba.

Ryoma vio a Sakuno negar la cabeza y salir corriendo, por poco sale el tras ella, de no ser por que Fuji pregunto que le pasaba y tuvo que regresar al partido.

Pero que extraña era Ryuzaki…

En fin, cosas de mujeres…

Mejor regresaba al tennis antes que…

- ¡Eh, es suficiente por hoy, Ryoma!- dijo Fuji del otro lado, saliendo de la cancha, hacia Tezuka.

- ¿Cómo que por hoy?- dijo Ryoma, yendo hacia su sitio y sacando una botella de agua (Ir a comprar una Ponta no era muy recomendable, nadie sabia que haría Tezuka si abandonase la cancha por una bebida).

- Que es todo por hoy, nos vemos!- dijo el castaño, despidiéndose también de el buchou e intercambiando un par de palabras con el antes de irse.

- Echizen- llamo el capitán- Practica con Oishi-

Ryoga se aburría demasiado, de no ser por Ryoma, por Sakuno, ni por Tatsuki el no iría a esas practicas…Ver a tu hermano menor jugar con una pelota no es EXACTAMENTE el sinónimo de diversión desenfrenada que el buscaba…

Bueno, bueno…al menos no de diversión.

Tatsuki, a su lado, no decía nada, miraba a Tezuka continuamente y solo asentía de vez en cuando para hacerle creer a Ryoga que escuchaba sus comentarios.

¿Por qué no hablas con Tezuka?

Pues…no se oia mal…tal vez ahora…

Sus ojos se dilataron un poco.

A ella le gusta Ryoga, no Tezuka. Lo de Tezuka fue cosa de hace siglos…y fue un capricho…

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tezuka hubiese correspondido a sus sentimientos?

Hablando hipotéticamente…

¿Ella hubiese conocido a Ryoga? ¿De haberlo hecho, se hubiese enamorado de él también? ¿A quien quería ella realmente entonces, a Tezuka o a Ryoga?

- ¡Suki-chan!-

Ryoga se vio obligado a moverla un poco para que le haga caso.

No, estas cosas confunden mucho.

Esto es el presente, la realidad.

Ella quería a Ryoga.

Y lo de Tezuka…pudo ser lindo pero no paso.

Así debía ser.

Ella no iba a mendigar ahora algo de su atención. Ella también se quería, no iba a dejar que su orgullo se hundiese. Ahora ella había encontrado…

¿A Alguien que la amase?

Miro a Ryoga, el estaba medio preocupado, medio divertido.

¿El la amaba?

¿Y si no?

¿Nuevamente esa historia de Tezuka se repetiría?

¡No!

¿Qué hacer?

- ¿Suki-chan?-

Por lo pronto dejar de ver como estupida al capitán de Seigaku.

- Yo…debo irme- dijo, viendo su reloj vio que eran las dos, quería practicar algo antes del juego con Megumi.

- Claro…¿Alguna cita?- pregunto el muchacho, sonriendo. No esta celoso, se dijo Tatsuki con pena, sonriendo débilmente y dando a entender que quizás hay una cita, se despidió con mas ternura de Dan y se fue.

Ryoga frunció el ceño…¿una cita, eh?

Ryoma salio de las canchas dispuesto a buscar a Sakuno, más su hermano lo halo diciendo que debía hacer algo importante.

- ¿Y tu trabajo?- pregunto el menor buscando alguna excusa para que su hermano lo soltase.

- Eh…me disculpare luego con Touya.. Trabajare horas extras…¡Bah! Eso es lo que menos importa…-

- ¿Y que SI importa?- pregunto el principe, con el entrecejo bastante marcado.

- Ir hacia…¡eh!- empujo a Ryoma contra un muro.

- ¡Que rayos…!-

Ryoga le cubrió la boca, Tatsuki paso delante de ellos con paso rápido.

El mayor soltó a su hermano.

- ¿Vamos a espiar a la hermana de Eiji-sempai OTRA vez?-

- No es espiar…es seguir…sin que el otro se de cuenta…-

- ¿No es lo mismo?-

- No, 'espiar' suena como a delito…y yo ya no hago nada malo…-

Ah, claaaro.

Fueron tras ella, llegando a una cancha, donde la muchacha saco detrás de unos árboles una raqueta.

Y se puso a practicar.

- ¿Tenemos que verla hasta que termine?- dijo Ryoma, y Ryoga lo callo.

- Que aburrido-

Tic-tac

- Voy por una Ponta-

Tic-tac

- ¿No ibas por una Ponta?- pregunto el muchacho al ver que su aniki no se movía.

- ¿No has visto quien viene allá?-

Ryoga esperaba a algún retrasado amigo de Tatsuki, pero no espero a Megumi llegar con un atuendo deportivo, muy llamativo, y con su estuche de raquetas sobre el hombro.

- Van a jugar-

- No me digas-

Ambas hablaron por un rato, antes de mirarse con furia y ponerse en sus sitios respectivos.

- Pensé que no vendrías- dijo Megumi, con su falda roja apenas con la altura suficiente como para llamarse 'falda' y un polo sin mangas, en extremo apretado.

- El error fue que pensaste…- dijo la pelirroja, sacando.

Le dio fuera.

Ryoma, en su sitio, dijo con desden- Buen saque-

- Eh…creo que hubiese sido mejor que no vinieses, querida…porque…¿Sabes? Debes tirarla dentro de este cuadrado…no toda la cancha vale…¿ok?-

Tatsuki mordió sus labios.

¡Maldita sea! ¡OISHI TENIA RAZON!

Pero no, de NINGUNA MANERA perdería con esa zorra!

- Oh, gracias por el consejo- dijo, tirando nuevamente y dándole por fin bien, aunque con tanta fuerza que por poco se sale nuevamente.

Megumi la respondió.

Kirishima jugaba bien, era rápida y mortalmente fuerte.

Por otro lado, Tatsuki tenia los reflejos rápidos de su hermano, la destreza que a este lo caracterizaba y…un tiro especial.

La Mascara roja.

Si, se dijo Tatsuki, solo debo ocultar mis sentimientos y dejar todo en la cancha..¡Que fácil!

La otra aprovechaba la poca atención de la pelirroja para hacer gala de innumerables tiros…por lo que termino ganando el set.

Un set a cero…

Tatsuki trato de concentrarse mas nada hacia que su mente se vaciara.

- Vamos, no eres tan tonta como para no notar quien lleva la desventaja…-

- ¡Callate!- grito Tatsuki, con los puños crispados.

- Ahora tiro yo- Saco una pelota- ¡Yaaaaaaaa!-

Las chicas se encontraron gritando de pronto, era tanta la fuerza que ponían en cada punto, que sentían la necesidad de soltar algo de eso en un grito.

Ace.

Ace.

Ace.

Hizo de sus cuatro tiros tres fueron ace. Por si no tienen idea de que demonios es 'Ace' se trata de un saque que no llega a ser respondido por el contrincante, siendo un punto directo.

Iban dos set a cero.

- Maldita sea- murmuro Tatsuki, quien al tratar de responder la pelota cayo de rodillas en el pasto.

Ryoga atendía a cada movimiento hecho por Kikumaru, cualquier gesto, quería que ella ganase…y si no, igual seria su pareja.

Así fuese la peor tenista del mundo, el la escogería siempre.

Concéntrate.

Concéntrate.

Vacía tu mente…

¡VACIALA MALDITA SEA!

Ahora le tocaba a ella sacar. Solo gana un set y habrá posibilidad de un quiebre…sino, todo se perdía…

Un set.

Cuatro puntos…

- ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un movimiento ágil, la fuerza necesaria, el justo agarre de la raqueta…y todo eso era el tiro especial, fuerte, rozando apenas la maya y cayendo al otro lado, sin rebote.

Megumi soltó una maldición.

¿¡Que fue eso!

- Veo que al menos sabes algunos trucos…- dijo, pero Tatsuki no respondió, tenia una mirada tranquila y apacible en el rostro.

Otro punto.

Otro.

El ultimo quiso Megumi contestarlo y al hacerlo casi cae de bruces.

Dos sets a uno.

Le tocaba a Megumi, quien a pesar de haber hecho dos ace, fue sorprendida por las respuestas de Tatsuki, que supo dar con la raqueta al lugar correcto.

Dos sets a dos.

El set de Tatsuki fue agobiante, Megumi se esforzó el doble y por poco y lo pierde.

Dos a tres, a favor de la pelirroja.

Kirishima gano su set, con facilidad gracias a sus aces. Hizo cuatro.

Tres a tres.

Tatsuki perdio su set, se desconcentraba por momentos y no estaba tan acostumbrada a su reves que casi bota la pelota fuera de la cancha.

Cuatro a tres.

Megumi gano su set. Lo que ponía a Tatsuki en una mala posición.

Cinco a tres.

Cuando iba a sacar Megumi, noto un movimiento dentro de los árboles…tiró, sin dejar de ver…y al fin pudo captar ese rostro tan conocido junto a otro muy parecido.

'Ryoga Echizen…¿Qué haces tu aquí?'

Se desconcentro. Tatsuki gano su set, por gran diferencia.

Cinco a cuatro.

Ganaba este set y todo se iba al demonio, ella ganaría el juego.

Pero perdió, y quedaron empatadas.

- No voy a dejar que ganes este set querida-

La muchacha de cabello caoba sonrió con desprecio, quitándose el sudor de la frente.

'Ryoga es mío' pensó Megumi y espero a que Tatsuki sacase. Punto para Tatsuki…¡Había hecho un ace!

La otra agito su cabeza, mas atención Megumi o te van a ganar.

- ¡Eso nunca!-

Saque. Segundo servicio. Punto para Megumi.

- Demonios…-

Saque. Respuesta. Respuesta. Respuesta. Punto para Tatsuki.

Megumi había tirado fuera la pelota.

Saque. Respuesta. Punto para Megumi.

Punto para Megumi.

Punto para Tatsuki.

Punto para Megumi.

Quedaban 30-40, si Megumi hacia un punto mas, ganaba el set, mientras que si Tatsuki hacia un punto debía definirse en otro punto mas.

Tatsuki saco nuevamente.

Miro de reojo el escondite de Ryoga y lo que vio…

La mirada de Ryoga le hizo perder por un momento la concentración.

Leyó cariño, admiración…como si quisiera darle fuerzas a Tatsuki, como si deseara que ella ganara.

Si, se dijo Megumi, el quiere que ella gane.

Lo dijo con calma, pero regresó el servicio con furia.

Salio de la cancha.

- Punto para mi- dijo Kikumaru, dándole otra pelota.

Con ello quedaban empatadas.

Si Megumi perdía el primer servicio y el segundo era punto para ella…si hacia un ace perdía…si respondía bien…punto para ella…y ganaría el set y el partido.

Megumi tenia todo para hacer un ace, ya había demostrado que podía hacer muchos…y encima Tatsuki estaba muy nerviosa…

Tiró.

Ryoma frunció el ceño, la morena cogio la raqueta mal por eso la pelota reboto en el cerco metálico. ¿Acaso ella se dejo ganar?

- Esa chica…ha…-

- Vámonos- interrumpió Ryoga, levantándose.

¡Le gane! ¡GANEEE!

La pelirroja quiso bailar en la cara de Kirishima, pero se aguanto y fue hacia ella.

- Fue un juego justo- dijo Tatsuki, dándole la mano a regaña dientes, pero con una sonrisa parecida a la de su hermano cuando ganaba.

La otra muchacha se acerco lo suficiente para hacer un gesto de desprecio y salir de ahí, dejando sus raquetas en la cancha.

Ryoga ya no estaba.

Megumi salio de las canchas hecha una furia.

Pateo todo lo que encontraba en su camino, maldiciendo y le grito a un chico por haberla empujado levemente.

Llego a un cruce y su paciencia se agoto al instante al notar que había olvidado sus raquetas, traqueo los dedos y dio varios golpes a la acera con sus botas.

Detestaba enormemente perder. ¡Y perder con esa desabrida pelirroja!

Tack

Tack

El sonido de sus botas la distraía.

El semáforo dio en verde.

¡Por fin! Pensó, caminando resuelta a cruzar la doble pista. Oye un sonido entre sus pensamientos, estaba muy sumida en ellos…

Todo fue rápido. Un empujón, una presión en su espalda y el frío contacto de la acera con uno de sus lados.

- ¿Qué…?-

Cuando trataba de conocer el motivo por el que estaba prácticamente tirada en la otra acera vio un carro pasar a toda maquina y gritarle- ¡Ve por donde andas, perra!-

La muchacha morena lo miro con odio- ¡FIJATE TÚ!-

¡Idiotas, tontos! ¡Todos ellos!

Frunció el ceño, y estuvo un buen rato murmurando hasta que noto que había alguien detrás suyo.

Se volvió y vio a un chico de cabello plomizo y uniforme, uno muy horrible, sentado en la acera, con los ojos cerrados.

Se enojo con el joven pensando que la había empujado por gusto, y le dijo en voz muy prepotente y molesta- ¡Oye tu! ¡Nadie te dijo que me empujaras, pude haber muerto!-

El muchacho abrió los ojos, unos ojos marrones llenos de furia y los enfoco en ella, mirándola con desden, levantándose- Agradece que te salve la vida-

Naturalmente Megumi no sabía a quien le hablaba. De haberlo hecho hasta ella hubiese corrido lejos.

De repente Jin baja la mirada, girándose hacia otro lado, con una mueca extraña en la cara. Como riéndose sin ruido.

Ella siguió el curso de su mirada…hacia su falda.

¡Totalmente arriba!

- ¡Ah! ¡ERES UN ASQUEROSO PERVERTIDO, VOLTEA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- dijo ella, con ambos puños crispados y levantándose de un salto.

El chico volteo, acercándose mas de lo que hubiese permitido Megumi alguna vez a personas extrañas. Sus ojos fijos en los de ella. La respiración de ella se corto.

- Cállate-

Por un momento Megumi creyó que el tipo la besaría. Y se asusto un poco porque se dio cuenta que al no hacerlo había sentido un gran sofoco y una especie de descontento. El muchacho se alejo, soltando un gruñido y yéndose por una callejuela.

Sacudió varias veces la cabeza y retomo su caminata, aunque mas tranquila y extrañamente triste.

Sin haberlo querido llegó cerca de la casa de Ryoga.

Se quedó un rato viendo la puerta, alucinada. Al escuchar sonidos de pasos levanto la cabeza, y vio a los dos hermanos, el menor con las manos en los bolsillos y Ryoga con ambos brazos debajo de la nuca.

Ryoma, que fue el primero en verla ya que Ryoga estaba con los ojos semi cerrados, le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y rencor. Dice algo y Ryoga abre los ojos, sorprendido de ver a Megumi ahí, pero aun así dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

El príncipe ni se molesto en saludarla, sino que entro dejando al hermano con la muchacha.

- ¿Qué necesita, Kirishima-chan?-

Ella no se le tiro encima, sino que se mantuvo a distancia- Yo…no se realmente como acabe aquí- dijo, y sus ojos rubíes brillaron con algo parecido a la alegría- ¿Te gusto el partido?-

La mirada de Ryoga se torno confusa, para luego romper en una carcajada- Ja, debí saber que ya me habías visto-

- Si- dijo ella, con el tono de siempre solo que no era fingido. Un tono claro, suave pero no dulce. Su verdadera voz.

Era de esta forma como Megumi se comportaba siempre con Ryoga cuando estaban solos. Coqueta pero sin llegar a ser una lanzada. Quizás por eso Ryoga decía que era una buena chica, porque en realidad si lo era, aunque sea solo con el.

- Dime algo…- comenzó, sin timidez, con fluencia.

- Pregunta- dijo Ryoga.

Ella dijo luego, con una sonrisa coqueta- ¿Sirvió de algo?-

- ¿A que te refieres?-

Cambiaba de el 'Usted' al 'Tu' con gran facilidad.

- El partido. ¿Sirvió o no? Si hubiese ganado yo…¿Hubiese sido tu pareja de dobles?- Ryoga volteo la cabeza, hasta quedar de perfil frente a Megumi, pensando- La verdad…-

- Yo…ya le había dicho a ella…- La morena asintió, pero hizo un gesto de que continuase-…Creo que…quien sea que hubiese ganado…yo de todas formas hubiese escogido a Suki-chan-

- Entonces, al menos sirvió para que entrenara un poco- dijo ella, con superioridad- Me faltaba algo de buena práctica-

El muchacho frunció el ceño, ligeramente, recordando algo- Ahora dime algo tu-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- ¿La dejaste ganar?-

Ella rió con sarcasmo- ¿Eso crees? ¿Por qué lo haría?-

- No, por nada supongo-

Todo quedo en silencio, hasta que fue Ryoga quien lo corto.

- Lo siento-

- No, no. Está bien. No importa- dijo ella, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería, incluso mas que el propio Ryoga- Es hora de que me vaya-

Mientras se alejaba ya de la casa, entendía que no había estado molesta por perder, sino porque de alguna forma Ryoga quería que perdiera, quería que Tatsuki fuese su pareja en dobles, fuese buena o mala.

Llego a su casa, una gran casa, al hacerlo el personal de servicio en pleno se presento en filas para recibirla.

- Buenas tardes, señorita- corearon.

Ella solo reclinaba algo la cabeza, y antes de que subiese por los escalones de una inmensa escalera, dijo- Preparen el baño y…- pensó unos momentos-…lleven unos cuantos martinis-

- En seguida señorita-

El hombre ya se retiraba cuando la muchacha gira sobre sus talones y dice con voz firme.

- Esperen…mejor que sean unos martinis y una botella de vino-

- ¿Cuál desea?-

- Cualquiera seco, o sino hay, uno semiseco, y que sea de los toneles del ultimo cuarto-

El mayordomo intervino, con indecisión- Señorita Kirishima, los toneles del último cuarto están prohibidos para usted, sabe que son muy…-

Ella no hace caso, un gesto con la mano parece borrar toda firmeza en el viejo mayordomo- Bah, cállate y tráeme solo uno-

- Su padre…- comenzó el mayordomo con impresionante fuerza y determinación.

- Mi padre no esta- y esto lo dijo casi gritando, como cuando uno es niño y quiere un juguete- Y yo mando aquí mientras no se encuentra, así que ve cuidándote de hablarme así-

Fin de la discusión, el hombre fue a buscar la botella, mientras las otras empleadas, lejos de ahí, arreglaban ya el baño.

Tatsuki andaba distraída por las calles.

Gano.

Pero eso no la hacia feliz.

Es decir…le gano a la arrogante esa pero no estaba feliz…

- Que extraña soy de veras…-

Caminando se encontró en el parque, se sentó un momento para tomar algo de agua, cuando por reojo vio a una figura sentada al igual que ella en la banca contigua.

Eh…esa chica era conocida…

- ¿Sakuno? Que sorpresa…¿Vagando por los parques tu también?-

La muchacha la miro asustada, y bajo la cabeza afirmando.

- Eh, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo, levantándose de su sitio y sentándose al lado de ella.

Vio su rostro más de cerca.

- Has…estado llorando…¿Qué ha pasado?-

Ryuzaki volteo la cabeza al lado contrario a Tatsuki.

- Echizen…-

La muchacha no dijo nada y se agarro fuertemente del borde de la banca. Tatsuki no sabia que hacer, y tomo ambas manos de Sakuno y apretándolas ligeramente dijo- Tranquila…si quieres…puedes contarme...o si te hace sentir mejor podemos quedarnos aquí sentadas hasta que te tranquilices…-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Y bien…

Ryoga: Tengo sueño…quiero un naranja XO

Ryoma: ¬¬ ¿Dónde están las Ponta que compre?

Eh…

Ryoga: ¿Cuáles Ponta? n.nU

Eh…

Ryoma: ¬¬ MIS Ponta

Soujiro: n.n ¿Esas botellas que estaban tomando Ryoga-kun y…?

SOUJIRO! No ayudes ..U

Ryoma: ùu ¿¡¡QUE COSA!

Eh…perdón si no puedo contestarles ahora a cada una, tengo poco tiempo y no quieren que me quede mucho rato en la red, por eso no h e podido publicarlo el sabado y lo he hecho en domigo ¡MIL DISCULPAS!. Ojala les guste lo que hice aquí con el RyoSaku, y un poco de TatRyo. Se que la pareja principal es Ryoma-Sakuno, o al menos una de ellas. Mas es mi culpa porque me ha gustado como funciona lo de Tatsuki y Ryoga…ya, mil disculpas por dejarlos de lado. Aquí tienen este cap y espero que no se hayan molestado por la tarugada que hice sin querer…

Si alguna quiere conocerme mejor, tengo hi5, la dirección esta en mi profile n.n

**Próximo Cáp.: Megumi's Revenge**

Cuando Ann, Tomoka, Sakuno y Tatsuki deben demostrar lo que valen.

**¡GRACIAS!**


	18. Megumi's Revenge

N/A: Eh! Estoy feliz por dos razones…una, se acerca el cumple de uno de mis MEJORES amigos, lamentablemente no podré ir a fastidiarlo a su casa (Cosa que me encanta hacer porque tiene un hermano mayor…) pero bueno, y la segunda es que TT realmente han estado esperando que continúe el fic…

Ryoma: ¿No deberías estar estudiando? ¬.¬

Aich, es cierto. Pero estas son horas de descanso, así que puedo hacer con ellas lo que me da la gana.

Ryoma: Es de madrugada.

Es lo mismo. P

Ryoga: Ya, ya…n.n mejor continúa el fic…

Eso intentaba ¬¬…Sou-kun, por favor…

Soujiro: Deacuerdo…¡No nos pertenece PoT ni ningún otro anime que aparezca aquí, no ganamos dinero con esto y si así fuese la autora no nos daría ni un céntimo!... n.nU

…

Ryoga: Eh…este…

Demonios, recuérdenme que NUNCA le diga a Soujiro que haga los disclaimers.

**Aniki!**

**Megumi's Revenge**

Tatsuki ahora caminaba hacia su casa. Había dejado a Sakuno previamente en la suya, más tranquila y dispuesta a no llorar más.

- Bueno, bueno…parece que soy buena en esto- dijo con una sonrisita, la pelirroja no tenía muchas amigas (no tenia ninguna), y jamás salía en grupo. En la universidad era muy cerrada, pero ¿Quién sabe, tal vez cuando regrese esta vez pueda ser mas sociable.

¿Por qué?

La imagen de Ryoga sonriendo se le presento en la cabeza, y termino ella sonriendo también.

- ¡Es tan lindo!- dijo juntando ambas manos y en casi un chillido.

Pero, a los segundos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y siguió caminando algo sonrojada.

Si, si se sentía estupida.

Estupidamente feliz.

Cualquiera que la hubiese visto caminando en ese momento hubiese sabido al instante que la muchacha estaba perdidamente enamorada. La sonrisa, que no dejaba su rostro en ningún momento, se ensanchaba a intervalos, mientras que su caminar era bastante enérgico.

Y etc etc…

Ver a Sakuno llorando la asusto porque le recordó a ella misma, sin embargo, su alegría hizo que Sakuno también se alegrase, aunque sea un poco.

- ¿Echizen dijo eso?- dijo Kikumaru, después que Sakuno le dijese todo en voz baja- No es la primera vez que dice algo así, ¿verdad?- Sakuno asiente- Bah, ¡El es así! No puedes pedirle que le diga a todo mundo, y menos a Ryoga por dios, que de pronto le importas…siempre va a preferir ocultarlo…claro, en caso de que sienta algo por ti- Sakuno baja la mirada-…Y yo creo que si…¡Vamos Sakuno, cambia esa cara! Lo has soportado este tiempo por algo…vamos, ¿Crees que Echizen es tan frío como aparenta?-

Aquella pregunta le devolvió los colores a la nieta de la entrenadora.

La respuesta era muy simple.

No.

Pero era muy distraído, tanto, que no llegaba a darse cuenta cuando hería a alguien.

- ¿Ves?- dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa- Ahora, vamos a tu casa, te tranquilizas y… vamos mañana todos juntos a ver a Ryog… ah… a…ver…vamos a la Heladería-

Sakuno la había visto con gesto interrogativo.

¡Que estupida mente débil! ¿No puedes dejar de PENSAR un SEGUNDO en Ryoga!

Ryoga…

¡AH DEMONIOS!

La voz de Sakuno la había despertado, sacudió la cabeza.

- Si quieres te acompaño…- dijo, a toda respuesta.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, Sakuno descubrió que no se sentía intimidada por Tatsuki y que podía hablar sin tartamudear.

Y Tatsuki descubrió que cada neurona suya estaba bailando de alegría y pensando solo en Ryoga.

Inevitablemente el nombre del chico salio a flote.

- …¿Así que Echizen se fue a la US Open?- dijo Tatsuki con sorpresa- ¡Wow! Increíble… ¿Ryoga lo acompaño?-

Mente débil.

La de trenzas negó con la cabeza, y su rostro adopto una mirada lejana y triste.

- ¿Se pelearon?-

La jovencita negó.

¿Qué podía ser? ¿Ryoga tuvo un accidente? ¿Se peleo con sus padres? O…puede ser que haya estado en malos pasos…pero por favor…era Ryoga. Era bastante improbable que el chico divertido y hablador que ella conocía fuese a caer en esa clase de problemas…

Naturalmente Sakuno noto que Tatsuki no sabía nada sobre que Ryoga no vivía con Ryoma. Y Ryoma no había dicho a nadie que Ryoga no era su hermano, porque para el y para todos, lo era.

- Momo-sempai nos contó a mi y a Tomo-chan que cuando fueron invitados a ir a un crucero, encontraron a Ryoga-kun…-

- Espera…¿Encontraron? ¿Acaso estaba perdido?-

- Ryoma-kun no quiso decir nada. Momo-sempai solo dijo que parecía como si hace mucho que no se veían… y luego se fue…-

- Eso no tiene sentido a menos que Ryoga se haya ido de su casa…¿Dijo algo de cuando dejaron de verse? Tal vez cuando ya era grande…y…-

La muchacha se encogió de hombros- No sabemos nada más-

Eso la sumió en nuevas preguntas, imaginar a Ryoga escapar de su casa no era difícil…pero si lo era separarse tanto tiempo de su querido y adorado hermanito. Ryoga de verdad quería a su aniki, y lo había demostrado con lo de Sakuno (En lo que ella también ayudaba porque ambos hacían una linda pareja), con lo de Jin…

Llegaron a casa de Sakuno, y se despidieron.

- ¡Ea!- grito de pronto Tatsuki- ¡Tal vez Oishi sepa algo de esto!-

Corrió hacia su casa, abrió la puerta con rapidez y casi le cae una patada a la pobre Umi, que maulló con reproche a los pies de su ama.

Se planto frente al teléfono.

- Tatsuki, ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto su madre al salir de la cocina, donde Eiji comía con alguien mas un pedazo de tarta.

- Llamo a Oishi…¡Es urgente, mama!-

Siempre era urgente, pensó su madre, ¡Como si no pudiesen hablar otro día y en persona, en vez de gastar teléfono en cosas que muy bien se pueden decir después!

Mas no podía decirle nada a su hija. Ella no gastaba mucho en teléfono (Ahora comenzaba a hacerlo), y casi no salía (También comenzaba a hacerlo).

Parecía otra chica.

Una ola de cariño hacia aquel que parecía haberla puesto tan feliz inundo a la señora y dijo- ¿Y Ryoga?-

Tatsuki se sonrojo- Luego mama-

- ¿Siguen juntos, no?-

- Luego-

- Es un muchacho tan guapo y muy bien educado... invitarte a casa de sus familiares, de seguro quiere llegar a algo mas formal…¡Eso quiere decir boda!-

Es increíble lo que causo en toda la familia. La madre soñadora hablando de quien sabe que cosas, el padre (que salía con un café de su dormitorio) casi lo bota, Eiji asomo la cabeza y pregunto que quien se iba a casar, Tatsuki abrió la boca y negó rápidamente todo,

Oishi, claro, no dijo nada.

…

¿Oishi?

- ¡Oishi!- dijo Tatsuki, no se sabe con felicidad o con sorpresa. El de ojos verdes cabeceo terminando su tarta y dijo- Hola Tatsuki-

- ¿Te vas a casar?- gruño su padre, llegando al lado de su hija.

- Claro que…-

- ¿Y que tiene de malo?- pregunto su madre.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¡Es muy joven!...- una pregunta paso por su rostro dejándolo petrificado- ¿Esta embarazada?-

- ¡PAPA!- grito la pelirroja.

Nadie le hizo caso.

- ¿Tiene que estarlo para casarse?- dijo la madre con fiereza.

- No. Pero entonces se puede esperar hasta haber terminado la Universidad, no pago todos los meses para que vaya a mantener a algún vago…-

- ¡Ryoga no es un vago! Va a la Universidad de Londres y…-

- ¿Un europeo?- dijo el hombre con sorpresa- ¿Quieres que mi hija se case con uno de esos libertinos!-

- ¡No es un libertino! ¡Es un chico muy educado y…!-

- ¡BASTA! ¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA Y NO ME VOY A CASAR! ¡VAMOS OISHI!- dijo ella, arrastrando al muchacho hacia su dormitorio- ¡AH, Y RYOGA NO ES UN VAGO NI UN LIBERTINO!- y dio un portazo.

Eiji los siguió y entro con cuidado al suyo propio.

- Te dije que no se iba a casar- le dijo el padre a la mujer con orgullo paternal, cuando todos se fueron.

Dentro, Tatsuki y Oishi ya hablaban.

- ¿Le ganaste? ¿A Megumi?-

- Claro, ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué no podía hacerlo?- dijo Tatsuki con creciente enojo. Que cuestionaran su habilidad en el tennis siempre la ponía así.

Oishi se sonrojo- No…es que…no has practicado en mucho tiempo…-

Ella levanto una mano e hizo un gesto de 'No importa'- Quiero hablarte de otra cosa…-

- Dime-

- ¿Tu sabes algo de Ryoga? Me refiero a antes de que viniese aquí…-

Escruto la cara del tenista por si le quería ocultar algo.

- No mucho mas que tu, eso creo. Va a la universidad, estudia en Inglaterra, y…pues…juega tennis…nada más…- dijo el muchacho tratando de recordar más. A la joven le pareció sincero.

Tampoco Oishi lo sabía...

Tal vez Tezuka…siendo el capitán y todo eso…

- Oishi…¿Tienes el numero de Tezuka?- pregunto ella en un arrebato, y con algo de vergüenza.

- Claro- dijo el otro, y su rostro se alegro- Vas a hablar con el…eso es muy bueno, ya veras que todo fue un malentendido y que…-

- Si, que regresara a mis pies y me dirá que me ama, vamos Oishi, dame el maldito numero antes que me arrepienta- dijo con cansancio. A veces el optimismo y las ganas de ayudar de Oishi se pasaban del límite.

El muchacho le extendió su móvil- Aquí tienes-

Casi ríe al ver el directorio de Oishi. El suyo tenia sobrenombres, por ejemplo a Ryoga le había puesto 'Baka', a Sakuno 'Saku-chan', a Oishi 'Seigaku no Okaa-san', a Eiji 'Neko' entre otras cuantas cosas…y en cambio, Oishi, escribía en nombre completo. Tezuka Kunimitsu, Ryoma Echizen, Fuji Syusuke…

- Bien, gracias-

- ¿Puedo preguntar para que es?-

La chica le observo con mirada divertida- ¡Claro! Lo que no puedes hacer es esperar una respuesta mía-

Oishi frunció el ceño.

- Bah, ok-

Le explico que era para saber sobre porque Ryoga no había vivido con los Echizen los años que había estado en Japón.

- El estudia en Inglaterra- dijo Oishi- A lo mejor se le hacia mas fácil quedarse allá-

- Pero Sakuno me dijo que Momo le dijo que cuando fueron a un crucero y lo encontraron parecía que no se veían desde hace mucho…y Ryoga no es tan viejo como para haber estado años ya en la universidad-

Oishi reflexiono- Mmm no lo se…yo solo lo vi en la cena y en los partidos…desde arriba no se podía ver bien todo…-

- ¿Arriba?-

Al pelinegro le molestaba recordar la experiencia en el crucero, aunque ya había perdonado a Ryoga- El crucero lo dirigía un supuesto millonario, quien tenia su propio equipo, y quería ganar amenazándonos para así cobrar las apuestas. Por supuesto Tezuka no lo acepto, y como les ganamos en dobles…pues, nos tomaron de rehenes a todos menos a Tezuka, Fuji y Ryoma. Ellos ganaron, nosotros salimos libres gracias a la bebida de Inui…-

Toda esa historia era muy conmovedora, ¿pero que tenía que ver con Ryoga?

La puerta sonó, y Tatsuki grito '¡Pase!' se asomo la cabeza caoba de su hermano.

- Onee-chan…¿Puedo estar aquí con ustedes? Es que me aburro estando solo en mi cuarto…-

- Ya, cierra Eiji…-

El chico entro y se sentó en el suelo como ellos.

- ¿De que hablan?-

- Del crucero- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Los ojillos azules se iluminaron- ¡Oh!-

Se mantuvo el silencio, hasta que Tatsuki, harta de tanto misterio, y sin importarle la reacción de su hermano a lo que iba a hacer, pregunto.

- Oye Oishi…¿Pero que pinta Ryoga en todo esto del crucero?-

Antes que el otro contestase, intervino Eiji y dijo- ¡Ryoga-kun también quería que perdiésemos para que ese sujeto, el dueño del barco, ganase dinero, nyah!-

¿Ryoga?

Oishi cabeceo, pese a que el no deseaba decirlo con esas palabras- Ryoga estaba del lado del millonario, me parece que era algo así como su protegido…Eiji…¿Tu no estabas cuando Ryoma encontró a su hermano?-

Eiji asintió vigorosamente- Si, O-chibi estaba muy sorprendido y al principio parecía que no reconocía a Ryoga, por eso él le dijo…le dijo…eh…- puso una mano bajo su barbilla-…¡Ah, ya se!...dijo: '¿No recuerdas a tu hermano, chibi-suke?'…y ahí O-chibi recordó y Ryoga-kun dijo 'Soy Echizen Ryoga, mucho gusto'…y Fuji dijo: '¿Echizen?' y Momo: 'Ryoga!'…y…y…luego nos fuimos…-

Todo lo que decía era seguido por un mueca, cuando dijo 'Ryoga' hizo la sonrisa que siempre el chico hace y un gesto como cuando comía naranjas, cuando dijo 'O-chibi' puso la miradita patentada del muchacho, cuando dijo 'Fuji' una sonrisa parecida y con los ojos cerrados, con 'Momo' solo puso unos dedos sobre su cabeza para simular el peinado singular del tenista.

Aquello explica el que Tatsuki y Oishi estuviesen casi riendo.

- Pero…Ryoga nos ayudo, Tatsuki…ayudo a Ryoma y según el mismo Echizen fue el quien encontró la moto náutica y por eso salieron vivos del barco- ante la mirada atónita de Tatsuki agrego- Es que como era viejo (y como uno de los que ayudaba al millonario disparo contra la sala de maquinas) casi se hunde mientras Ryoma y Ryoga jugaban tennis-

La muchacha elevo una ceja, con escepticismo.

El barco se estaba hundiendo…¿y Ryoga y su hermanito estaban JUGANDO?

¿A alguien más eso le pareció sumamente estupido e irresponsable?

'A veces olvido que es un Echizen' pensó Tatsuki antes de sacudir la cabeza para quitar la imagen de Nanjiroh Echizen que apareció de repente.

Dejaron de hablar del crucero, porque Eiji y Oishi tenían una práctica mañana y debían repasar. Así que la dejaron en su cuarto y fueron al cuarto del pelirrojo.

Al estar sola pudo dar rienda suelta a todo.

Ryoga, Ryoga y Ryoga.

- ¿Y si le pregunto al mismo Ryoga?- se dijo, en voz alta.

¿Qué tendría de malo? El también le pregunto sobre Tezuka y ella le contesto…evasivamente… ¡Pero le contesto!

- Que cansado es pensar- dijo la muchacha, dejándose caer en su cama. Con pereza busco su celular en el mueble de al lado.

Ninguna llamada perdida.

Se quedo viendo el techo dejando de lado su móvil.

'¿Lo llamo?'

- ¿Y porque no? Ya no me importa- dijo, sentándose sobre su cama e ingresando al menú de su teléfono portátil.

_No me importa._

Tezuka en esos momentos estaba tomando té con sus abuelos, su celular empezó a brillar dentro de su habitación, muy lejos de ahí.

La pelirroja, a la tercera timbrada apago rápidamente el aparato. El valor del que hiciese gala hace unos segundos se fue por el retrete ante la posibilidad de que el capitán contestase.

- ¡Que cobarde!-

Se sentó en su escritorio, frente a su computadora. Tomo unos CDs que estaba regados por ahí y puso uno de música.

Un sonido suave inundo el aire, al instante lo apago. Necesitaba algo más fuerte, algo con más ruido.

Trató las radios…

Fue hacia su estereo, y empezó a tantear todas las emisoras.

Nada bueno, hasta que casi por casualidad llego a una en la que ya se escuchaba el sonido de lo que aparentaba ser una balada.

- Justo lo que necesito, ruido-

Tomó un libro (Ni se fijo en cual) y empezó a leerlo. Para ella las baladas eran en extremo cursis. Pero debía aceptar que de vez en cuando le gusta escuchar alguna y le gustaría aun mas escucharla con alguien.

- Tra…lalala…- Sip, estaba tarareando la cancion. SI, era en ingles, SI era una balada…¡Que tiene de malo! De vez en cuando hay alguna balada que le gusta y que este en el idioma que detesta!

- Genial, ¡Puedo entenderlo!-

El libro que antes estaba leyendo cayo olvidado a un lado de la cama, junto con ella.

'Si, quiero a Ryoga. ¿Y si el me quiere a mi? No debo preocuparme por eso…oh genial, creo que me he enamorado, creo que lo he llegado a quererlo tanto que…lo único que me haría feliz en este momento es verlo feliz…'

- Pero no- dijo, después de quedarse callada oyendo los últimos sonidos que producía el cantante en la radio- Debo darme también un lugar…yo también quiero ser feliz-

Así, estuvo tarareando la canción hasta que su madre toco y le dijo que dejase de hacer tanto ruido y que apagase la radio.

En casa de Ryoga y Ryoma, ya estaban los dos es su casa, uno sentado en la cama de su hermano y el otro releyendo por enésima vez el libreto de la obra.

- ¿Has visto ya el vestuario?- pregunto Ryoga, sin mirarlo.

Ryoma no respondió, así que el mayor volvió a preguntar. Esta vez el tenista hizo un sonido de rechazo, diciendo a la vez- Eso no es importante-

El otro echóse a reír- ¡Como no! ¿Y si te dan uno al estilo Disney…? Apuesto a que ahí si te importaría-

No dijo nada. No dejo de leer tampoco. Pero ya sabía que había dejado de atender a lo que tenía en frente.

Era bastante detestable tener que hacer de príncipe para que luego le saliesen con que debería usar un traje…

- Disney…- cantó Ryoga, quien estaba ahora al lado de su hermano. Se levantó aprovechando que Ryoma estaba en algún universo alterno.

El chico hizo el clásico gruñido.

Ryoga no dijo nada.

- Momo me dijo que le diría a Ann-chan en el Festival- dijo el hermano mayor, con voz misteriosa.

- Eso creo-

_No voy a dejarla, la princesa de Saumur no dejara de tener mi apoyo…_

La voz de su hermano lo distrajo nuevamente.

- Dicen…que hay fuegos artificiales…-

_Princesa de Saumur…_

- Eso creo-

_Necesito hablar con el rey…dígale que quien desea hacerlo es el príncipe de…_

- ¿Crees que Suki-chan vaya?-

'¿Qué dijo el rey?'

Ya Ryoma no contesto.

_Era…Sau…Sau…_

- ¿Qué si le digo para ir juntos?-

Pom.

El ruido sordo que hizo Ryoma al cerrar la libreta hizo que Ryoga dejase de hablar, mas consigo mismo que con Ryoma, y voltease, nuevamente con los pies en la tierra.

Ryoma ya estaba de pie, y caminaba hacia la puerta, con disgusto.

- ¿Eh, chibi-suke…a donde vas?-

El tenista se volteo a medias y dijo con una voz que Ryoga no sabía si divertida o enojada- No dejas que me concentre-

¡Así no podría terminar esa condenada obra!

Ya casi ni jugaba tennis.

Llego hasta donde su padre siempre se quedaba por la tarde. Extraño que ahora no estuviese en casa.

Y Sakuno… ¿Qué le pasaba, se pregunto sentándose y sintiendo el piso de madera mas frío que de costumbre ¿Por qué cuando lo vio se alejo corriendo? Quizás era su imaginación…

'No le he dicho nada…ese debe ser el problema…no le he dicho nada…debo decirle...'

La mirada tranquila se turbo como aguas cristalinas al caer una gota de fango.

El espíritu de Ryoma empezaba a conocer lo que era esto del amor… no, no piensen que ya lo aceptó, pero sin embargo era un comienzo que empezase a pensar en la idea y que ya no rondase en su cabeza solo pelotas amarillas sino una tierna carita rodeada de trenzas castañas, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en ella.

No, Ryoma ya no pensaba en la odiosa obra.

'… ¿Pero que debo decirle?'

En casa de Sakuno, por último, la muchacha había ido desganada hacia su habitación, luego de la charla con Tatsuki, había recuperado los colores.

Su abuela la siguió con la mirada, pensando que era mejor que tuviese un tiempo sola.

Ya luego preguntaría.

Se sentó en su cama, dejo la luz apagada.

Mejor seria darse un tiempo. Un tiempo para reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos y dejar que Ryoma también lo haga.

Realmente estaba muy extraño.

Bien, eso haría.

Encendió la luz y saco sus cosas, ahora con ganas para hacer su tarea y seguir con su vida.

Estaba ya por leer la primera ecuación de Matemáticas, cuando su lapicero cayó sin querer al piso.

¿Estaba renunciando a Ryoma?

- No- dijo, negando con voz baja al principio para luego decir con energía- No, no estoy renunciando a Ryoma. Solo quiero pensar un poco…todo esto…ha sido muy rápido…-pausa-…Pero renunciar a Ryoma…no…-

Así, la noche se fue, llevando consigo confusiones, pero también nobles sentimientos.

Ryoma se levanto esta vez más temprano, y estuvo a tiempo en la mesa para ver a su hermano somnoliento, saliendo del baño a toda prisa y con el corbatín negro a medio hacer.

- Si llego tarde Fye me matara…Touya me matara…-

A el le preocupaba mas Touya…

- ¿Quién es Fye, Ryoga?- pregunto Nanako, y como poco la veían, era obvia su sorpresa.

- ¡Eh, que tal Nanako-chan! ¿Por qué no has estado con nosotros estos últimos días?-

La muchacha dio una sonrisa parecida a la de Ryoga, solo que mas tranquila y dejando de lado la chispa divertida del joven.

- Mucho trabajo…he estado muy ocupada…-

Los dos hermanos fruncieron el ceño de manera casi instantánea.

- Ocupada…-repitió, yéndose con una sonrisa que pretendía ser risa.

Ryoga cambio de expresión para una mueca de quien lo sabe todo, y de quien se cree en la obligación de mantenerlo en secreto estando Ryoma ahí.

Comieron rápido, Kintarou tuvo tiempo para ver como salían y para pensar que quien estuviese así de apurado debía tener algo que hacer muy importante.

Y bien, así era.

Ryoma debía ir a hablar con Sakuno, no sabia exactamente que le iba a decir, o como lo iba a hacer…ya vería en el momento que haría. Lo importante era que tenia que asegurarse que el no tuviese la culpa en esa salida de las canchas.

Y Ryoga…

Bueno, el salía rápido por Touya.

- Debo llegar rápido o Touya me matara- se dijo, caminando rápidamente por las calles. Paro en medio de su caminata y con el sentido de humor que lo caracteriza añadió- Eso sonó mal…-

Rápidamente Ryoga retomo su camino, pensando quien sabe que cosas sobre sus compañeros de trabajo.

¿Quieren escuchar algo?

Nunca creí colocar a Ryoga y 'trabajo' en una sola frase…

Y bien, Ryoma llego a la escuela a tiempo, no tarde…a tiempo. Cosa increíble para alguien que siempre llegaba tarde…

Si me lo preguntan es la mejor prueba de amor que puede tener Sakuno…

Je, solo bromeaba…

Llego el príncipe, esperando encontrar a la tímida castaña frente a su aula, y sin embargo solo vio a Tomoka. La alegría contenida de su rostro disminuyo gravemente, hasta llegar a la mirada de siempre.

Osakada se le lanzo, por así decirlo, gritando las tan conocidas porras. Kachiro y Katsuo con Horio al lado, comentando sobre las pruebas de ayer.

- ¿Y Ryuzaki?-

Demonios, eso no debía preguntarlo en voz alta.

Muy tarde, todos ya lo ven con cara de bicho raro, y seguramente creen que no es Ryoma Echizen.

- ¿Ryoma? ¿Estas…?-

¿Drogado? ¿Borracho? ¿Golpeado tan fuerte que olvido su ego normal? No señores, el chico esta enamorado.

Acostúmbrense al nuevo Ryoma.

- No…Sakuno…eh…¿Dónde estaba, Tomoka?-

- No la encontré- dijo Tomoka, pero se repuso rápido y siguió con los gritos. Muy divertido hubiese sido ver la cara que ponía Ryoma ante sus porras pero él ya no estaba.

Ryoma regreso a su pasión primera.

No, el tennis no…

Digamos que a la segunda…

Dormir en los tejados.

- Hmm…-

Durmió fácilmente, el viento soplaba con suavidad y el sol no estaba tan brillante ni tan escondido…

Era un día perfecto para dormir en el tejado.

Y para huir al tejado también.

¡Tonta Sakuno! Debió haber sabido que el estaría allí, durmiendo…tranquilo.

Ryuzaki fue hacia la azotea, en un intento muy malo de huir de Tomoka y de Ryoma. No quería ver a ninguno, porque a pesar de que sabia de sobre que el chico no le diría nada (Estaba segura que si no la hubiese visto salir ni siquiera lo hubiera notado) pero no necesitaba decir nada para preguntarle.

Ahora mismo, y estando él dormido, se sentía demasiado inquieta.

'Necesito salir de aquí'

Pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

Si lo notaba, tendría que dar explicaciones. Y no porque el preguntaría algo, sino por que ella tendría la necesidad de hacerlo antes esos grandes ojos dorados.

Ya empezaba a jugar con las manos.

Asustada, aterrorizada...

¿Qué pasaría si el despertase de un momento a otro?

- Tengo que irme- dijo, y como el hiciese un movimiento con el brazo, ella instintivamente se llevo ambas manos a la boca. Como si no fuese ya lo suficientemente tarde.

El no se levanto. No supo realmente si estaba dormido.

La muchacha se volteo, yendo hacia la puerta, lentamente.

Abrió la puerta con extremo cuidado y la cerro con la misma precaución.

Ryoma se despertó.

Juraría que alguien estuvo ahí y acababa de salir.

Era algo en el ambiente, un olor indefinido.

Bah, no era de seguro nada.

Y ya dormía nuevamente cuando el olor se le hizo mas perceptible y recordó una escena en la que trenzaba cabellos castaños sentado en la sala de su casa.

- Ryuzaki-

Se levanto sabiendo que ya no había allí nadie más.

Momoshiro, por otro lado, no pensaba en nada que no fuese la hermana de cierto capitán. Y su supuesta declaración.

' ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer? No no…esto ha ido demasiado lejos… ¡Quiero ayudar a Ryoma y a Sakuno! Pero…decirle a Ann… ¿Y porque no? Es hora…y en el Festival…'

- Takeshi…-

' Si, le dire!'

- ¡LE DIRE!-

Momoshiro olvido, en un arrebato, que estaba en clases.

- ¡Takeshi!-

Eso sonó como alguien que quiere castigar.

Tatsuki corría hacia Seigaku, ¿Ryoga habrá llegado ya, miro su reloj. No, aun no.

La muchacha no sabia que el chico no iría más que en la salida, puesto que estaba siendo castigado por su retraso. Y para su mala suerte era Touya quien estaba de encargado, y como siempre que eso sucede, llevaba el diablo encima.

La ruta que la pelirroja siempre usaba estaba siendo arreglada, así que decidió ir por otra, algo mas larga.

Y justo era por un colegio…

- ¿Yamabuki?-

Los estudiantes ya salían, apresurados y comentando lo que ocurrió en el día.

Y un muchachito, sin nadie con quien comentar, sale. Se destaca de otros por tener el rostro preocupado, y esa bandana verde. Los ojos marrones claros…

- ¡Eh, Dan!-

Los demás chicos voltean a ver a quien ha llamado al chico. Era una pelirroja, algo raro en Japón.

Dan Taichi se acerca a ella con paso torpe y sonrisa tímida.

- Ohayou, Tatsuki-sa…Tatsuki-chan-

- Eso esta mejor. ¿A donde vas? ¿A tu casa?-

Ahora él parecía avergonzado por algo- No- respira hondo- Voy a Seigaku-

Pero lo dijo tan bajo, que otra persona lo dijo por el otra vez.

- Así que por esto no vas más a las prácticas-

¡Esa voz!

Tatsuki volteo y miro cara a cara a Jin. Lo único que le asustaba de el eran los ojos que llevaba.

- Tu-

- Hm… que mal gusto- dijo Jin, antes de irse y dar una carcajada tan espeluznante como el mismo.

Kikumaru miro de reojo a Dan, estaba asustado pero no de Jin, sino de ella, o de lo que le podía decir. Lo sabia porque tenia la misma cara que ponía Eiji cuando hacia algo malo, como perder sus CDs.

- ¿No vas a las practicas de tu colegio, porque?-

¿Por qué? Dan lo sabia muy bien. Por ir a Seigaku y verla, pero eso no podía decirlo, no ahora.

- Yo… debo salir rápido-

Caminaban ambos hacia Seigaku.

- ¿Y eso, alguna novia?- dijo, con expresión picarona y picándole el lado con el codo derecho.

¡Novia! A la sola mención el muchacho se puso de todos los colores.

- No…es…- tartamudeo.

Ella sonrió con cariño fraternal- ¿Así que no es una novia?-

- No, porque…me…-

- ¿Eh, que dices?- dijo ella, que estaba con la mente en otro lado-¿Te gusta alguien, es eso?-

El chico asiente, rojo hasta las raíces.

Ella asiente, como confirmando lo que acaba de decir Dan, el respira profundo y suelta- ¿A usted le gusta alguien, Tatsuki-chan?-

Ah…

Ryoga.

- Digamos…que algo así-

La sonrisa soñadora no la pudo evitar. Suponía que tenía cara de tarada y que si no se fijaba por donde caminaba se caería pronto, pero eso poco le importaba.

Dan bajo la cabeza, era imposible que se refiriese a el.

Las canchas estaban vacías cuando Tatsuki y Dan llegaron, la muchacha dijo que tenia que hacer algo, cuando vio un movimiento en los árboles cercanos.

Dan fue yendo a las canchas, donde los chicos ya entrenaban.

Sakuno estaba detrás de unos árboles, no había querido ir a las practicas, pero no por eso no iba a verlas.

- Bu-

Casi grita. Tatsuki la asusto de veras.

- Kikumaru-san-

- Tatsuki- dijo la otra, corrigiéndola- ¡Vamos! No soy tan vieja…¿Qué haces aquí metida? ¿No es mas fácil ver allá afuera?

Sakuno se ruborizo a medias.

- Yo… miraba la practica…es que…no…-

La otra creyó comprender- Oh…Echizen…¿Lo estas…dejando?-

- No, no…- apresuro a decir-…solo un tiempo…-

- Mmm..bueno, quizás sea buena idea…pero…no…no exageremos…a ver…- frunce el ceño-…¿Y Ryoga? ¿Dónde esta ese bueno para nada?-

Baja la mirada al escuchar la risita de Sakuno.

- ¿Qué?-

- Le gusta…Ryoga-kun…-

Oh…

- Pues…-

- Pues que vaya dejando se hacerlo, porque no será nada de el- dijo otra voz femenina, detrás de ellas.

Megumi Kirishima, manos en las caderas y toda la cara de haber hecho un berrinche la noche anterior.

- ¿Mal día, Kirishima?- dijo Tatsuki, casi riendo. Se veía terrible la morena- ¿O debería decir mala noche?-

La otra arrojo su pelo con enojo a un lado- Cuida tu boca, solo vine a advertirte…-

- ¿De que?-

- Ryoga es mio, ¡Mío entiendes! ¡No le gustas! ¡Así que aléjate de el!-

Tatsuki, que ya se olía algo así, se irguió con orgullo- Como que Echizen esta bastante grande como para tener una niñera- pausa- Y…no hables de el como si fuese un lápiz labial, es una persona y el decide con quien estar y con quien no-

- Te digo que no estará contigo, porque me quiere a mi…¡A MI! Así que aléjate de el-

- ¿Segura que le gustas?- dijo la otra, con una mano en la mejilla, como dudando.

- ¡Por supuesto!-

- Pues no entiendo que estando tan segura me digas eso, a mi me parece que por el contrario, temes de algo…y si te conociera diría que es a mi a quien temes…¿O no?-

Megumi apretó los puños, dispuesta a usarlos- ¡Como te atreves! ¡Soy mil veces mejor que tu! ¡MILLONES DE VECES MEJOR QUE TU!-

¿Por qué? ¡Ella era mil veces mejor que esa tipa! ¡Era mandona, nada femenina, y encima le gritaba y pegaba a Ryoga cuantas veces le diera la gana! ¡AUN ASI LA ESCOGIA A ELLA!

- Tatsuki-chan es mejor que tu- intervino Sakuno, con la mirada fruncida- ¡Y no tiene porque gritarle!-

- Mira mocosa, este problema es entre ella y yo- dijo con desprecio, al verla de reojo- Anda ve a buscar que hacer o persigue a Echizen, de todas formas dudo que te haga caso.

Sakuno se quedo callada, Megumi giro nuevamente, haciendo que toda su cabellera casi golpeara a Sakuno en la cara.

- Como decía…-

A Ryuzaki le dolió lo que dijo Megumi por que era cierto, aun así no dejaría que estuviese diciendo mentiras, tomó aire, y haciendo acopio de un valor que hasta el momento era pocas veces mostrado, dijo, casi gritando- ¡Ryoga-kun nunca estaría enamorado de una persona tan horrible como usted!-

La pelinegra se dio la vuelta, con una mirada de odio que le desfiguraba el rostro.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

¡Era verdad! ¡Ryoga no estaría nunca enamorado de ella!

- Ya…ya lo oyó…-

- ¡CALLATE! Ryo-chan esta perdidamente enamorado de mi…- dijo hablando con desesperación- Pero vamos mocosa, ¿Te agrada pensar que hay gente tan desesperada como tu, no?-

- Eso no…- farfulló Sakuno.

- Megumi…- empezó Tatsuki, pero muy tarde, Megumi ya se había girado completamente y ahora miraba a Sakuno con una expresión idéntica a la de un ave rapiña.

- ¿A que si, eh? A lo mejor piensas que Ryo-chan es tan desagradable como lo es su querido aniki contigo-

Tatsuki, ahora detrás de las otras dos chicas, interrumpió indignada- ¡Megumi!-

- Mira chiquilla, ese mocoso…nunca te notara…mírate- Coge una de las trenzas de Sakuno y juega con ellas despectivamente-…¡Por favor! Con razón prefiere jugar tennis-

La cara de la morena era extraña, Sakuno noto que parecía llorar pero con rabia, la imagen le pareció idéntica a la de un dragón cuando esta herido.

- ¡Megumi! ¡He dicho que ya…!-

- Espera Kikumaru, luego te diré lo que dijo Ryo-chan de ti…-

Tatsuki callo, pensando en que rayos habrá dicho Ryoga de ella.

Tranquilizándose un poco pudo Kirishima seguir con su serie de insultos.

- ¿Alguna vez ha hecho algo por ti? ¿Alguna vez te ha dicho algo que no sea un monosílabo? ¿Una frase amistosa?- Sakuno baja la mirada- Eso pensé…

¡Abusiva! Se metía con Sakuno porque la niña se notaba muy frágil en estos momentos, no iba a dejar que la insulten en su cara.

- ¡Déjala en paz! Como dijiste el 'asunto' es entre tu y yo- dijo la pelirroja, en un intento de desviar su atención.

- Oh vaya, que lindo, dos hermanitas… ¿Por qué no la llevas también a ver la 'hermosa' vista en ese asqueroso lugar?

Muy a su pesar, Tatsuki se quedo sin habla.

No podía ser.

¡Había compartido la cosa mas intima con el tarado de Echizen! ¡Y el se lo dijo a esa!

- ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

- Ryo-chan me lo dijo, naturalmente…también menciono algo de aburrirse a muerte…¿Te figuras que mi Ryo-chan es de ir a esos lugares?

No, esta mintiendo.

- ¡Suficiente! ¡He tenido suficiente de ti!- grito Tatsuki, ya harta.

- Pero todavía no acabo con la pequeña- dijo riendo- ¿Aun tiene esperanzas, cierto? Seguramente piensa que el vendrá un día diciendo que ya no le importa el tennis, que la quiere a ella, eso le has dicho tú, no Kikumaru?

¡$&!

¡Si tan solo tuviese una raqueta!

La voz, el hilo de voz, de Sakuno las saco de su discusión, haciendo que ambas volteasen.

- ¡Ryoma-kun no es asi! ¡No importa si no me ve, yo si lo veo y…solo quiero que este bien! ¡Asi que no diga esas cosas de Ryoma-kun!-

- Ingenua…- el tono de Megumi cambio a uno casi tierno- No te hará caso, nunca-

_Lo siento, Kirishima-chan_

- ¡NUNCA!-

- ¡Dejen de pelear!- ese grito, no era de ninguna de las tres.

Ann y Tomoka llegaban corriendo y se pusieron del lado de Sakuno y Tatsuki.

Tachibana había estado en el entrenamiento, porque Momo le mando un mensaje diciéndole que tenia algo que hablarle. Le pregunto a Tomoka si pudiera acompañarla al baño y sin esperarlo se encuentran con Sakuno y Tatsuki peleando con una joven extraña.

No dudaron en acercarse.

Ann tomo el brazo de Sakuno, para darle apoyo, pues al verla tenia el rostro tan pálido que parecía que iba a desvanecerse.

- ¿Y a ti quien te llamo? Hablo con esta, no con ustedes-

- Perdón, pero tengo nombre, ya que tu pequeño cerebro no pueda recordarlo es otra cosa…- dijo Tatsuki, enojada.

- No necesito ninguna invitación para defender a mi amiga…- dijo Ann, sosteniendo a Sakuno, quien tenia los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Eso es cierto! ¡No tienes derecho de gritarle a Sakuno!- dijo Tomoka, saliendo al frente con los puños crispados.

- ¡Defender a una mocosa que no sabe hacerlo, por eso Echizen no le hace caso, porque es solo una niñita tonta que cree que el llegara a verla algún día, igual que ella, IGUAL QUE TODAS USTEDES!-

- ¡He dicho que ya basta!- grito Tatsuki, quien se acerco peligrosamente a Megumi.

Antes de que Tatsuki le lanzara una cachetada, algo ya había impactado en el rostro de Megumi.

La mano de Sakuno.

Se había separado de Ann y fue hacia Megumi, mientras esta atendía a Tatsuki.

El cabello le caía por el rostro y el ceño fruncido se veía entre las cuerdas de pelo castaño. Sin embargo, nadie dudaba de que lloraba.

- ¡No…no diga esas cosas de Tatsuki-chan ni de Ryoma-kun!-

Si no hubiese sido por el alcohol, ni por la furia, Megumi de seguro estaría ahora en el piso llorando.

Pero en cambio miro furiosa a Sakuno y a Tatsuki.

- Son tan tontas…¡TODAS! Me las vas a pagar…y….tu mocosa…-

Pero ni había caminado dos pasos antes de que Tomoka saliese a flote y grito, ya fuera de control.

- ¡Ahora veras! ¡LARGO!-

- ¡TÚ NO ME PUEDES LARGAR DE ESTE MUGROSO LUGAR, MOCOSA!-

¡A una Kirishima! ¡A UNA KIRISHIMA ECHARLA!

- ¿AH NO? ¡VE COMO LO HAGO!- Tomoka llevo a empujones a Megumi hasta la puerta, esta se separo con dificultad.

- ¡TU NO ME BOTAS DE NINGUN LUGAR! ¡YO ME LARGO!-

- Eso será lo mejor- dijo Ann, que sostenía a Sakuno.

Ryuzaki interpuso su brazo ante la tentativa de Tomoka de irse encima de Megumi.

- Pero…Sakuno…-

- Déjala Tomo-chan…-

Pese a lo molesta que estaba, Tatsuki no creyó ninguna palabra de lo que dijo Megumi, aun así la discusión le malogro el día…y a Sakuno también.

Megumi camino con paso irregular por las calles. Era un milagro que ningún carro la haya atropellado aun.

- Oye…- dijo una figura, volteándose. Ella lo ignoro diciéndole un 'Quítate de aquí', todo lo veía borroso.

Ahora sabia por experiencia que tanto alcohol llevaban esas botellas de vino.

- Estas ebria- dijo con desprecio y una mueca de asco.

Ella volteo, y tratando de ver acabo viendo, y cuando lo hizo deseo no haberlo hecho. Era ese estupido, arrogante muchacho de la otra vez.

- Mira…eso…¡Eso no te importa! ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Me estas siguiendo?- dijo, con voz alta, hacia ademanes muy exagerados y por poco se tropieza con su propio pie.

Si se hubiese visto, hubiese sentido vergüenza.

- ¿Siguiéndote?- dijo Jin, antes de hacer un gesto de arrogancia y voltearse.

Luego de unos segundos 'caminando' juntos, Jin dijo, con el mismo tono de quien habla de algo repugnante- Deberías regresar a tu casa-

Ella se enojo- ¿Mi casa? ¿Para que? ¡Además yo…yo decido lo que hago! ¡Y…y…!-

PAM!

Jin volteo de reojo, ¿Acaso el era niñero de esa extraña chica? Trataría de llevarla a un lugar seguro y luego se iría…

Esperen…

Eso que acaba de decir…

Sonó…

HUMANO.

No sonó como a Jin Akutsu. No, de ninguna manera. Tampoco el que salvase la otra vez a esta misma chica.

Pero de eso se preocupaba luego.

La vio de reojo, el sonido fue causado al caerse ella de rodillas contra la acera.

- Oye tú-

Ella no elevo la mirada.

Jin rodó sus ojos con enojo. Se agacho.

- Te estoy hablando-

Estaba temblando, y pudo escuchar su risa.

¿Risa? No, era más bien un sonido extraño, entre risa y llanto. De pronto se echo a llorar a lagrima viva y tapo sus rostro con amabas manos.

- ¡Soy una desgracia!-

¿Eh?

Esa chica estaba loca.

Mas loca que el.

Quiso levantarse e irse de ahí al instante. El no la conocía y aunque así fuese esa no era razón para que se preocupara por su porvenir.

Era su culpa por beber tanto.

Pero no lo hizo, por el contrario, la levanto lo mas firme que pudo y casi a rastras la llevo al parque de al lado.

- ¡Una estupida!-

Otra vez estaba divagando.

- Yo…-

Y nuevamente hundía su rostro en ambas manos.

¿Y Jin? Sentía asco, sentía ganas de irse de ahí, y cosa extraña…empezaba a sentir algo que no conocía…algo como…¿piedad?

De pronto, y agarrándolo desprevenido, la cabeza de ella ahora descansaba en uno de sus hombros.

- Quítate- dijo, con rencor.

Ella levanto los ojos, con lágrimas aun sin caer. Ojos rojos…

Salio corriendo de ahí.

Megumi no tenia ni idea de donde estaba, lo veía todo borroso, pero aun así corría. Cuando llego a su casa ya era tarde, y el dolor de cabeza, junto con todo lo que había hecho se le vino encima.

- Demonios-

Sakuno caminaba apaciblemente junto con Tatsuki, ninguna quiso quedarse a ver lo que restaba de las prácticas.

- Ya, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Tatsuki, mirando tristemente las lagrimas apenas ocultas de la niña.

- Hai-

- No le hagas caso a esa bruja, no sabe en que perder el tiempo…-

- Iie…demo…tiene razón…Ryoma-kun nunca me notara-

- No digas eso- dijo firmemente- Es imposible que el no vea, lo buena que eres…no te digas eso…-

Ella misma, empezaba a lagrimear. Maldita Megumi, todas las cosas que dijo…

- ¿Vas a dejar de verlo por un tiempo?- dijo Kikumaru.

Ryuzaki asintió.

- Será lo mejor-

Tatsuki asintió sin saber que decir.

Las practicas no habían sido fáciles. Tezuka estaba algo molesto con el castigo de Momoshiro, quien llego tarde. Molesto porque Fuji salía temprano cada vez mas y porque ni Oishi, ni Eiji, ni Momo, ni Fuji, ni Ryoma estaban concentrados.

Pronto el se graduaría, y no quería dejar ni por un segundo que Seigaku bajase de nivel, ahora mas que nunca, defensor del campeonato.

- Seria mejor que solo viniesen los del colegio- dijo Inui, a su lado, arreglando sus lentes.

Kunimitsu supo que quería decir- No están concentrados-

Ni siquiera Fuji, el prodigio.

¡Ni Echizen!

Solo Kaoru y Kawamura parecían estar en cuerpo y alma en las canchas, los demás estaban muy ocupados en otra parte.

- Oishi- llamo el capitán. A lo que Oishi fue- ¿Tienes el teléfono del doctor?-

El ojiverde afirma, saca de uno de sus bolsillos el celular y se lo da a Tezuka con el número de su tío.

- Luego me lo devuelves- le dijo, antes de regresar a entrenar.

Tezuka revisa el número, pero sin querer baja un poco más…

Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Saco su propio celular, reviso las llamadas perdidas. Si, lo que pensaba, el mismo numero.

¿De que quería hablarle Tatsuki Kikumaru ayer por la noche?

Desde el día en que ella renuncio al equipo femenino que dejaron de hablar…

Si es que hablaron alguna vez.

Corriendo fue la única manera en la que Ryoga pudo llegar a Seigaku.

Terminados los entrenamientos, pero que va…vale la intención.

- ¿Y Sakuno-chan?- pregunto a su hermano, al ver que no estaba y que solo se encontraba Tomoka, raramente triste.

- No lo se, ¿No vino?-

No vino, y eso lo noto desde que entro en las canchas Ryoma. ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Enferma? ¿Algún asunto que hacer?

¿Con Kintarou tal vez?

- No, y ya debiste haberte dado cuenta. ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?-

¿Hacerle?

Estaba muy seguro que nada.

- ¿Por qué debería ser yo?-

- Porque siempre la paras regando y tengo que arreglarlo…-

- ¿Arreglarlo?- dijo, cerrando el cierre de su casaca- ¿Encerrarme y hacerme tomar ese jugo…es…arreglarlo?-

Golpe bajo.

- Ya, disculpa…pero no negaras que siempre malogras todo-

- ¿Qué es todo?-

- Todo. Con Sakuno-chan quiero decir-

- No le he hecho nada-

- Te creo… nunca le haces nada con intención-

- Nunca le he hecho nada-

¿O si?

- Deacuerdo, deacuerdo, chibi-suke…no quiero comprar mas Pontas…asi que no peleemos…-

Bueno.

Pero tampoco hablaron.

Llegaron ambos a su casa y fueron recibidos por un Nanjiroh muy 'alegre', con una botella de sake en la mano.

- ¡Hijos míos!- dijo, abrazandolos del cuello.

- Hola oyaji-san…¿Qué celebramos?- dijo apenas Ryoga, el hombre rie estruendosamente y se separa.

- ¡Celebramos que Nanako haya conseguido al fin novio!-

- ¡TIO!- grito Nanako desde adentro, indignada.

- ¿Novio, eh? ¡Felicidades!- dijo Ryoga, riendo- ¡Asi que con eso estabas ocupada…!-

Nanako los miro con el ceño bajo, dando vuelta sobre su talón y entrando al baño.

- ¿Qué?-

Entraron al dormitorio de Ryoma. Ryoga se sentó en la silla des escritorio y saco su celular.

- Eh, Suki-chan-

Ryoma rodó sus ojos y dijo en voz baja.

- Te gusta la hermana de Eiji-sempai-

Mas Ryoga no lo escucho.

_- Estoy ocupada, no tengo ganas de hablar ahora-_

Clic.

- ¿Ocupada? ¡Que cosa! Estamos de vacaciones…¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Y ahora porque no quiere hablarme?...¿Será que ya noto que la seguí?-

Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

- Mujeres…- dijo, yendo a la nevera.

Ryoma estuvo secretamente deacuerdo con eso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Hola, que hay! Ahora tengo mas tiempo para contestar sus reviews, muchas gracias por esperar la continuación.

Ryoma: Es que no tienen nada mas que hacer…y deberias estar estudiando…

¬¬ Gracias, mama

Ryoma: ¬¬

**KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne**Nah, solo que Megumi me empieza a agradar porque no es tan simple como parece. Pero protagonismo…JAMAS! Igual me cae mal, y desde ya quiero aclarar que no es buena. Creo que es mas mala que buena. Y si Jin se enamora de ella…eso lo veremos…me gustaria que sufriese un poco XD

Kintarou con Tomoka! …No se X.x

**Marip **Que hacen las tres…¡Que no hacen! Y en especial Sakuno que se destapo O.o

**Dokuro** Pues gracias…aquí esta!

**Lucy **¿Lemon? Bueno…nunca he escrito algo asi…u/u y no creo que ninguno llegue a algo asi al menos en este fic.

**Anni-fer** Gracias, aquí esta el capitulo n.n

**Cherry flower 04 **n.n Si, gracias por entenderme…últimamente me he inspirado en el TatRyo y no con Sakuno y Ryoma…merezco la muerte! TT Eso espero con lo del examen…

**Kmychan **A mi tambien, pero no creo que el fic dure para mostrarlas mas amigas. ¿Tal vez si hago una segunda parte? Quien sabe, si no se han hartado mucho de mi entonces lo hare.

**Arashi Shinomori**No, no eres la unica que empieza a gustar del JinxMegumi…de hecho…me empieza a gustar a mi tambien O.o La universidad jamas me quitara el tiempo para escribir! . Y si es epoca de examenes, no se, escribire unas semanas antes y lo tendre listo para publicarlo…¡pero dejar de escribir, nunca! Y.Y Yo tambien quiero ir a esa heladeria…y lo de Aoshi y Soujiro…pues…no lo se ni yo. Solo se me ocurrio. Si hago segunda parte inventare alguna razon, aunque la que incluye a Misao no esta mal…

**Vickyta-chan **Mmm…he revisado los siguientes capitulos (Es que hice un mini resumen de cada uno para no olvidarme de que tratarian) y luego del festival dejare de lado a TatRyo, solo un poco, y ya los capitulos seran por entero , la mayor parte, para Sakuno y Ryoma.

**3-CiNdY-3**Ea! Gracias ;;

**Octi-chan** Creo que falta el toque final de Megumi, de veras el siguiente capitulo estara…bastante conflictivo. ¿Mencione que Atobe aparece?

**Lady **Que puedo decir, adoro a Ryoga. (Facil que si lo golpea XD) Megumi es mala, pero no lo es con todos. Solo con Ryoga es…buena…o menos mala.

**VANGeL DaNnIeLiTa**Jajaja, tranquila…respira…O.o Que barbara! Leer 17 capitulos de una sola pasada…ni yo! OO Gracias! Se hace lo que se puede…

**Mondlicht Weasley**Despreocupense, lo de Sakuno fue necesario. Ya veran como hare sufrir a Ryoma XDD Solo un poco, por supuesto. Indiferente o no, no deja de ser lindo n.n

**-.Saku.-.N33cH4n.-**Ya saben que publico cada sabado o domingo como sea. Solo el 01 de Octubre no lo hare, ni el sabado anterior a ese. Debo estudiar (Algo que no crei decir nunca).Yo se, y les pido que, si ven que ya me excedo con lo de TatRyo…me digan: ¡OYE! ¡RYOSAKU! Y sentare cabeza.

**scooky**No te preocupes, tu me dices: Soy Scooky y listo! nn que mal que te vayan a arreglar el Internet y terminen hackeandote…x-x a mi tambien me hachearon el mail anterior, y fue el ex novio de mi amiga a quien detesto ¬¬ y hasta hoy no se porque lo hizo.

**Miry **Gracias por agregarme a tu Hi5! Todavía no agrego a mis amigos, y tengo poco tiempo para entrar a Internet…pero me gustaria conocer gente y conocer quien me escribe. Seguramente fue casualidad n.nU O quizas daban el mismo examen que yo! .. Noooo! Ryoma es un baka, pero ya cambiara eso…

**aska ishida**Graciasss!

**javiisi **Si…pero todavía no se sabe todo sobre la venganza de Megumi…aun falta algo…

**pilikita-sakura**TT Oh…que horrible…tengo mucho miedo YoY pero…¡hare lo que pueda!

Eh, que digo…muchisimas gracias por los reviews, y por el apoyo dado antes y ahora en esta prueba. No se preocupen que desde ahora viene lo bueno XDDDD

**Próximo Cáp.: Festival**

Declaración de Momo y unas cuantas cachetadas mentales.

**¡GRACIAS!**


	19. Festival

N/A: ¡¡¡¡Hola! Bueno…no se que decir así que dejare que Ryoga diga alguna cosa.

Ryoga: …

¿Ryoga? Ok, que diga algo Ryoma…

Ryoma: …

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me hablan?

Soujiro: Eh…es que han leído el fic…

OO ¡¿Qué!

_Nah, ningún anime me pertenece, y como son muchos me da flojera escribirlos todos._

**Aniki!**

**Festival**

Tatsuki lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía! Antes incluso de salir de su cuarto y ver la inmensa sonrisa de su hermano, antes de ver a Oishi al lado, sonriendo también y a la vez dando miles de tips.

¡Lo sabia!

- ¡Te han elegido para participar en el Fest…!- dijo su hermano, pero antes de terminar Tatsuki lo interrumpió, con un gruñido.

- Ya lo se-

Le gustaba ayudar, mas ahora no tenía tantas ganas de ir y servir a la comunidad… prefería quedarse en su casa, viendo alguna película…cualquier cosa.

No se le paso por la cabeza la idea de Ryoga yendo al festival. Cosa bastante inusual tomando en cuenta que hace unas horas no podía dejar de pensar en el joven.

Se dejo caer sin elegancia sobre el sofá, el cabello rojizo desgreñado, dando a entender con la mirada que traía que no iba a tolerar ningún comentario más.

- ¿Su…sucede algo, onee-chan?- pregunto su hermano con algo de miedo.

A veces…a veces…su hermana daba miedo.

- No- dijo, y todo indicaba que si sucedía algo. Oishi abrió la boca, al no encontrar palabras la cerró.

Ring – Ring

Eiji fue a levantar el teléfono.

Tatsuki seguía tirada en el mueble viendo con interés el techo amarillento.

- ¡Ryoga-kun!-

Como una zombie bajo la cabeza, aunque de inmediato recupero su ánimo y sus ojos castaños escrutaron con frialdad el aparato.

- ¿Onee-chan? ¡Si…aquí esta!- dijo Eiji dando una vuelta en redondo y pensando que aquella llamada alegraría a su hermana dijo- ¡Es Ryoga-kun!-

Al ver la mirada de Tatsuki supo que no.

La muchacha se levanto, camino hacia su cuarto y antes de entrar dijo con voz fiera- ¡No tengo ganas de hablar con el, dile que no estoy!-

Portazo.

Naturalmente Ryoga escucho eso, con varias gotitas pregunto- Eh…¿Qué le pasa a Suki-chan?-

Eiji estaba nervioso, miraba a Oishi en busca de consejo- No lo se, Ryoga-kun… pero se pone así de vez en cuando… se le pasara…no dura mucho…- Cambia de voz a una con tonalidad confidencial-…debe estar en sus días…-

¡Eso no se dice, malo Eiji! ¡Muy malo!

- ¿Días?- repitió Ryoga, como un autómata, dando una mirada rápida a su hermano quien se encogió de hombros- No entiendo…- La idea cruzo por su mente como una ráfaga-¡Oh!-

Exactamente, OH!

Tatsuki, dios sabe como, oyó la indiscreción de su hermano y hecha un demonio y sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello, corrió hacia su onii-chan y tomándolo del cuello le gritó con tanta fuerza que el muchacho quedo mareado y Ryoga tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oreja a riesgo de perderla.

- ¡BAKA!- dijo finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza, ora para despejarla, ora para que el sonrojo la abandonase.

Eiji puede considerarse en verdad afortunado al no terminar con un terrible golpe en la cabeza.

Nuevamente Tatsuki regreso a su dormitorio, seguida por Oishi, quien antes de que entrase casi choca con la puerta en sus narices.

Toco amablemente, esperando un grito gélido desde adentro, en cambio la chica le abrió, mas tranquila de lo que el esperaba.

- Tat…-

- ¡Oishi, no tienes idea de lo que ha sucedido!- dijo ella, sentándose pesadamente en su cama. Oishi nunca se sentaba allí, así que tomo una silla y la puso frente a ella.

La relación amistosa entre Oishi se debía a la que el tenia con su hermano. Practicaban juntos, el y Eiji, para ser el mejor equipo de dobles, y ella generalmente los observaba divertida a un lado, entraba siempre al final y jugaba con ambos. Dos contra uno.

El la admiraba. Era una chica inteligente, dulce, graciosa, hábil… y ahora…inteligente, si; dulce…a veces…¿graciosa? Su humor era cínico y sarcástico. Hábil para ocultarse. ¿Por qué cambio tanto con lo de Tezuka? Para el siempre fue un misterio. Tal vez Tezuka hizo algo…

¡Plok!

- ¡Eh, Oishi!- dijo ella, le había golpeado ligeramente con la mano- ¡Venga, te estoy hablando!-

El ojiverde le dio una sonrisa nerviosa- Lo siento, Tatsuki. Hoy tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza-

Tatsuki se quedo demasiado rato pensando, tanto que Oishi pensó que estaba molesta.

_Siento no haberte recordado, últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza_

Y nuevamente Ryoga. Eso mismo había dicho Echizen cuando se conocieron.

- ¿Tatsuki?- pregunto Oishi.

La chica no hizo mucho caso y asintió con distracción- Hoy fue Megumi a Seigaku-

- ¿En verdad? Creí que no fuiste…no te vimos- dijo Oishi, recordando- ¿Y para que fue?-

- ¡Para que mas! Atormentarnos-

- Por lo visto lo ha conseguido- dijo con timidez el titular, viendo el estado en que estaba la pelirroja.

- Hum, casi siempre lo consigue. ¡Tiene una habilidad innata para sacarme de quicio!-

- ¿Pero porque estas molesta con Ryoga?- dijo Oishi, no sin algo de temor.

- No es que este molesta con el. Simplemente no quiero hablar ahora con el- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros-

- No entiendo… Si…-Mira a Tatsuki y baja la mirada- Te gusta Ryoga…¿Por qué no quieres hablar con el?-

Ella lo miro fulminante, para luego suspirar- Realmente necesito una amiga-

A Oishi el comentario le dolió más que nada porque se consideraba el mejor amigo de ella, pero antes de que pensase algo mas, Tatsuki se había parado y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

- No lo digo para mal Oishi, hay cosas…que no puedo hablar contigo…-

- ¿Y porque no?- dijo el, ya con resentimiento.

- Pues…porque son cosas de chicas… eres un buen amigo, y lo digo de veras, eh…pero…hay cosas…ahora quizás no lo notes…pero habrán cosas que no podré contarte…por vergüenza o porque no entenderías…- dijo ella, viéndolo a los ojos.

- Entiendo-

- ¡Pero, vamos, no pongas esa cara!- dijo ella, con una sonrisa y dando pequeñas palmadas en el hombro del chico sentado- ¡Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, aquí, en la universidad, en donde sea!-

Oishi ahogo una risita. Tatsuki tendía a adoptar un comportamiento nada acorde con su edad cuando deseaba alegrar a alguien.

Eiji, aun en la sala, termino su conversación con Ryoga, y al instante marco el número de Fuji.

- ¿Alo?- dijo el pelirrojo, cuando oyó el 'Clic' de quien recoge el teléfono- ¿Alo? ¿Alo? ¿Alo?

- Si… ¿Quién habla?...- Era una voz femenina-…¿Quién es?-

- Soy Eiji, ¿Esta Fuji-kun?-

- Si, claro…un momento…-

'¡Es su hermana!' se dijo Eiji, sintiendo ya nervios.

Muy tarde para colgar, Fuji ya contestaba el teléfono, y…que extraño, parecía cansado.

- ¿Eiji? ¿Qué sucede?-

La hermana de Syusuke lo observaba preocupada, mientras barajaba las cartas nerviosamente.

¿Qué le pasaba? Antes regresaba luego de las prácticas y estaba normalmente tranquilo. Ahora se le notaba tenso, ya casi no cuidaba de sus cactus y los fin de semana raras veces se unía con ellos para salir al campo, y no es que a su hermano le agradase sino que allí aprovechaba para hacer lo que mas le gustaba: tomar fotografías.

- Eh…Fuji…yo quería…saber…- '¡Mou, esto es muy difícil, nyah!'- La…tarea…¡eso es!...la tarea…-

El de ojos celestes responde, luego de quedarse callado un rato- Ah…la tarea…la tarea…-

Syusuke se sumergió en sus pensamientos, repitiendo de vez en cuando 'La tarea', Eiji, conciente de que el chico estaba ya divagando, lo interrumpió- ¡No hubo tarea hoy!-

Ahora SI estaba preocupado. ¡Fuji nunca se descuidaba en sus estudios! ¡Hasta él sabia que hoy no hubo tareas para la casa!

(Y que Eiji este más atento que Fuji en la escuela ya es preocupante)

- ¿No la hubo?-

- ¡No! ¿Qué sucede Fuji-kun? ¿Algo malo ha pasado? ¿Por qué no se queda hasta que terminan los entrenamientos? ¿Por qué ahora ya no se concentra en las clases? ¿Por qué regresa tarde a su casa?-

Lo dijo tan rápido, tan alto, y con un tono de reproche y miedo, que Tatsuki y Oishi salieron de inmediato a la sala presintiendo alguna desgracia.

- ¿Eiji?- pregunto Tatsuki - ¿Qué ha pasado, onii-chan?-

Fuji se había quedado sin palabras. Pensó un momento lo que diría y luego hablo, con voz aparentemente tranquila- No sucede nada, solo tengo muchas cosas que hacer…eso es todo- pausa- Me tengo que ir, Eiji. No te preocupes, no ocurre nada grave-

Colgó.

¿NADA grave?

Eh, hombre, cualquiera dice algo mas convincente.

El pelirrojo dejo el teléfono con desanimo. Su hermana lo llevo hacia la cocina, tratando de animarlo.

Cosa que no fue difícil con un plato de Shyarishyari kakimizu.

- Tienes suerte que mama haya dejado un poco…y que no me lo haya comido yo- dijo Tatsuki, con una risita- Ahora, ¿Con quien hablabas?-

Eiji dejo de comer, recordando su preocupación anterior- Con Fuji-kun-

Oishi y Tatsuki supieron entonces a que se debía- ¿Y lograste que te dijera algo?-

- No-

Era su mejor amigo, Fuji sabia eso. ¿Pero porque no le decía lo que le pasaba? ¿Ya no confiaba en el? ¿Era eso?

- Eiji…- comenzó Oishi-…no te desanimes…mañana es el Festival…-

Los ojos azules le brillaron de alegría- ¡Es cierto! Pero…Onee-chan…-

Tatsuki gimió interiormente- Eh, neko! Voy a ir al Festival y ayudare en lo que pueda…para que tu puedas ir también…¿Contento, ahora?-

Kikumaru sonrió, ir al Festival era lo que deseaba, ¡Ver fuegos artificiales! ¡SUGOI!

- Hai, nyah!-

'¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer, Tatsuki? Para ir a ayudar a ese evento tienes que ir con ropas tradicionales…¡TRA-DI-CI-O-NA-LES! ¡Con un demonio! Tu NO usas kimonos desde…desde...¡DESDE HACE SIGLOS! ¡Con suerte y usaras faldas! ¡Va a ser súper incomodo, y encima vas a tener que sonreír como una estupida todo el tiempo!'

- Pero es por Eiji…- dijo en voz baja.

Ah…bueno, hermano es hermano.

Si el quiere ir, irá. Así tengas tú que andar como una muñeca de porcelana.

- Me grito ¿Pueden creerlo?- dijo Ryoga, con sincera sorpresa a su hermano, que aburrido estaba sentado en el sofá- ¿Qué le sucede?-

Kintarou le dio una mirada totalmente desubicada- Tal vez tenga solo un mal día-

- No ha hecho nada que no haría alguien con sentido común- dijo Ryoma, con mejor humor. El no ser el único que estaba extrañado con el comportamiento femenino le hacia sentir bien, y se solidarizaba secretamente con su hermano.

- ¿A si?- dijo el otro, resignado- Supongo que si. Aunque al menos tengo derecho a saber porque esta así-

Ni Ryoma ni Kintarou lo sabían. Solo se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo.

- ¿No tienes que hacer tareas?-

- No, han decidido no hacerlas para que tengamos mas tiempo aprendiendo la obra- dijo Ryoma, que hubiese preferido hacer pilares de tareas antes de salir como príncipe.

Hablando de eso…

- Eh-

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ryoga, acostumbrado a los llamados de su hermano.

- No deben saber cuando es el evento-

De hecho se refería a Rinko, Nanjiroh y Nanako.

- Cuenta conmigo- dijo el otro, guiñándole un ojo.

Kintarou estaba tan distraído dibujando con el dedo figuras en el cristal que no escucho nada.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos de ocio y vagancia, Ryoma regreso a su cuarto a seguir practicando, mientras que Ryoga lo siguió, después de llevar una jarra de refresco y una bolsa de naranjas, ambos se despidieron de Kintarou.

- Cuidado con eso- advirtió el príncipe viendo a Ryoga hacer malabares para llevar ambas cosas.

Ryoga los puso en una mesilla, y comenzó a comer una de las naranjas.

- ¿Qué hora es?-

- Las nueve y media…- pausa- ¿Vas a estudiar esa obra?-

- Quieren que para mañana ya haya aprendido hasta la escena 10-

El hermano mayor se extraño. Ryoma estaba hablando mucho más de lo normal, no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo.

- Eh, chibi-suke, eso es mas de la mitad-

- Aja-

- Que lío. Es lo que leo en un año-

Ryoma sonrió de lado, como queriendo reírse.

- He verificado mi horario… el de la universidad…- dijo, por decir algo- ¿Y sabes que? Mis próximas vacaciones caen en Navidad…-

Navidad.

- Tengo que estudiar, guarda silencio- dijo Ryoma, con voz dura.

'Sigue con ese problema con la Navidad…' anoto mentalmente Ryoga, acercándose a su hermano para ver que leía.

- Si quieres puedo estudiar eso contigo-

El tenista no contesto rápido, así que Ryoga creyó, con justa razón, que lo ignoraba, hasta que la voz de su orgulloso aniki lo hizo cambiar de idea.

- ¿Cómo?-

- Pues, leo los otros guiones…¿Qué dices?-

Bah, cualquier cosa.

- Deacuerdo…-

Ryoga tomo el folletín y recito las primeras líneas con acento exagerado, pero basto con una mirada de Ryoma para que tomase las cosas en serio.

Repasaron TODA la noche, y finalmente, justo cuando el reloj marcaba ya las dos con quince minutos, se tiraron a sus camas.

- ¡Estoy tarde!- grito Ryoga, al día siguiente.

Llevaba una cara…que hasta su madre se preocupo y le recomendó quedarse en casa.

Ryoma llevaba la misma cara, pero confiaba que el sueño que le faltase lo recuperaría en el tejado del colegio.

- No- dijo Ryoga, tomando de volada una taza de algo que le tendió Nanako- Estoy bien, de veras mamá…-

Rinko negó la cabeza, diciendo en voz baja '¡Estos chicos!'.

- He estado peor…- dijo el mayor, como para disculpase con Rinko, quien en vez de hacerlo puso ambas manos en sus caderas y dijo con voz atroz.

- Eso no es gran consuelo-

- ¡Ea! Te prometo que en cuanto llegue me echare a dormir- dijo, poniéndose los zapatos, Ryoma termino de tomar su desayuno y estaba al lado de su hermano, calzándose los zapatos.

- Eso tampoco lo es- dijo Rinko, antes de que ambos muchachos se fueran- ¿Qué les pasa?-

El pelirrojo y Nanako, quienes eran los únicos allí, se encogieron de hombros, echándose a reír después.

Ryoga y Ryoma caminaban mas rápido de lo normal. Ryoma no tenia ningún problema porque no era tarde para el, sin embargo para Ryoga si lo era.

- Al menos aprendiste tu obra- dijo, para hacer conversación. Si Ryoma hablaba mas de lo normal era porque deseaba conversar, y el no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

- Hm, solo era hasta la escena 10…tú quisiste ensayarla toda-

El otro ríe- No creo que pueda vivir con esa culpa-

Se separaron, con un gran bostezo.

Y…pues creo que ya se proyectaron y saben lo que paso después.

Ryoma llego tarde, en cuanto abrió la puerta del salón, lo recibieron con un grito.

Ryoga llego tarde, en cuanto abrió la puerta del establecimiento no fue el rostro de Fye, amable y dispuesto a perdonar, el que encontró…sino el de Touya.

- ¡ECHIZEN!-

Fuji estaba en su salón, distraído como pocas veces en la historia de su vida se le puede hallar (Sin mencionar que estaba con los ojos abiertos). Eiji, a su lado, lo observaba de reojo y preocupado.

- …Eh, Fuji-kun…-

No volteaba. Eiji trato nuevamente.

- Fuji-kun-

Syusuke volteo, y al instante adopto la sonrisa de siempre, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Si, Eiji?-

El pelirrojo carraspeo- Yo…quería…-

- Suficiente, salgamos para poder practicar para el evento- dijo el profesor, haciendo que todos cerraran sus libros y se dirigieran al auditorio. Eiji se quedo más rato que los demás, Fuji salio, sin darse cuenta que había tirado uno de sus libros.

Kikumaru se agacho para levantarlo, no puedo evitar ver la pasta.

- ¿Libro…de…?-

Ya en el auditorio, todos los que ocupaban sitio en los instrumentos fueron a sus lugares, los de coro también, el profesor se puso a dar los últimos toques.

- Ya saben que la presentación será el próximo viernes, falta exactamente una semana, pero necesito que este todo listo para el martes- Todos asienten- ¿Tezuka?-

- ¿Si, señor?- dijo el muchacho, destacándose de entre todos, por estar en el centro.

- ¿Ya aprendiste el solo?-

- Si señor-

- Perfecto, luego lo tocaras. Ustedes, los de atrás, dejen de hacer tanto ruido…¡Comiencen!-

Momoshiro y Kaidoh tenían una cierta rivalidad en casi todo, pero hoy no solo Fuji estaba en las nubes. Momo simplemente no podía concentrarse.

'Hoy puede ser el mejor día de mi vida…o el peor'

- ¡Concentración!- grito la profesora, chillando- ¡Necesito que sientan la música y bailen con ganas!

- ¿Cómo uno siente la música?- pregunto Momo, con sorna. Su compañera de baile rió con ganas.

- ¡Takeshi!-

- ¿Si profesora?-

- ¡CONCENTRACION!- grito la docente en la oreja del tenista.

Si, pero parecía que ninguno tenia la cabeza concentrada en el evento. Ryoma llevaba la cabeza en la chica de trenzas, justamente estaba en estos momentos camino a la cafetería.

Sakuno estaba también camino hacia allá. Le molestaba estarse ocultando, dejando de hacer cosas que le gustaría hacer, ¿Y para que? En realidad ni ella misma lo sabia, pero se entregaba a ello como si fuese algo importante.

No entendía nada de nada.

Analizaba como haría cuando se encontrara con Ryoma cara a cara, el encuentro era inevitable.

¿Lo debería seguir llamando por su nombre?

No, por su apellido.

Si, era lo mejor.

Echizen-san, Echizen-san…, repitió en su mente, tratando de acostumbrarse.

Ryoma paso por su lado, y ella no lo noto hasta que la voz de el la llamo, detrás suyo.

- ¿Ryuzaki?-

Sakuno sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. No volteo. No rápidamente al menos.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el, nuevamente, aunque sin girarse.

- Hai- respondió ella, evitando mostrar lo que realmente sentía.

El no era tonto, sabía que ella estaba mal. ¿Pero que podía hacer si ella no quería hablar de ello? ¿Preguntarle así, directamente?

'¿Hice algo mal, Sakuno?'

No, no suena bien ni siquiera en su mente.

- Yo… me tengo que ir Echizen-san, necesito hacer… un trabajo…- dijo ella, sintiendo de repente como la voz se le cortaba.

Salio antes que el dijese algo.

- ¿Echizen-san?- repitió el, girando a ver hacia donde ella se había ido.

Ryuzaki siguió caminando rápidamente, llego hasta un salón desocupado y entro.

¿Por qué me pregunto si estaba bien? ¿Ha notado que ya no voy? Pero…como lo va a notar si tiene a Tomo-chan…¿Le habrá dicho Tatsuki-san o quizás Ryoga-kun…?

- ¿Le habrán dicho para que me lo pregunte?-

La cabeza de Sakuno no tenía espacio para más, mas a pesar de todo fue a su salón a practicar la Obra, y su papel de princesa.

- No, debes sentirte una princesa, sino el papel no te saldrá- decía la profesora, al verla fallar tanto en la entonación.

- Es muy difícil sin los demás personajes- se excuso Sakuno, y en parte tenia razón. Prácticamente hablaba sola.

- Si, tienes razón- dijo la mujer, dándose un leve masaje en las sienes.

En la Heladería, millones de chicas invadían el lugar, preguntando tímidamente si alguno de los mozos podría acompañarlas al Festival.

A Ryoga no le pudieron preguntar, porque en cuanto Touya lo vio llegar tarde y con esa cara, lo mando a las cocinas.

El tenebroso hábitat de Trowa.

Pero no fue tan mala la experiencia, cierto era que cada movimiento suyo era vigilado, pero también supo que no era el único cocinero. Según el mismo Soujiro, que regresaba a su humor de siempre, habían cinco cocineros. Uno, Trowa, que por ser el que trabajaba por mas tiempo era el líder; dos, Sanji, un rubio que en verdad cocinaba bien siempre que no se le cruzara alguna fémina; tres, un chico que apenas hablaba y que solo trabajaba por las tardes (Y que hoy no fue) cuatro, Shinji, un chico con aspecto asustado; cinco, Hao, el nuevo.

Hao no era cocinero todo el tiempo, era también mozo, y eso lo dispuso el mismo Touya al ver cuantas chicas iban solo para verlo (y de paso consumían).

A diferencia de todos ahí, Hao sentía un especial placer al burlarse de ellos, se sentaba en su hora de descanso (Que era una hora antes que la de ellos) y se dedicaba a mirarlos con suficiencia.

- ¿Qué se cree?- le dijo Kaito, al verlo - Es aun un mocoso-

Dos años menor, al parecer no estudiaba y el que fue a hablar con ellos fue su hermano gemelo.

- Te compadezco, con ese sujeto, toda la tarde, en las cocinas…-

Pero no fue toda la tarde, ni fue tan malo. Hao, pese a lo molesto que era, no era tonto, y noto en seguida el carácter de Touya. Así que cuando era hora de trabajar, trabajaba.

Y justo ese día, llego más gente de lo normal. A Quatre y a Trowa los visitaron un grupo de chicos, y fue el rubio quien los presento a todos.

- El es Duo, ella es Relena- La muchacha hizo una breve inclinación-…Heero…- Saludo con la mirada-…y ella es Dorothy-

Quatre y Trowa se fueron con ellos, segunda cosa que impresiono a Touya dada la cantidad de gente y porque Kinomoto no suele dar permisos asi como asi todos los días.

Pero aquel no fue el único permiso. Llegaron los 'amigos' de Hao. Su hermano Yoh (al parecer, MUY distinto), una rubia llamada Anna, el picudo (A quien el hermano de Hao llamo Ren), el peliazul (Un tal Horo-Horo), una chica de cabello rosa Tamao (Quien casi bota los vasos cuando Kaito le dijo que tenia un color de cabello muy curioso), uno de cabello verde (Que no dejaba de matar con la mirada a Hao) y una peliazul, hermana de Horo-Horo.

Así que también se fue Hao.

- ¡¡¡EHHHH! ¡¡SANNNJIII!-

La paz y tranquilidad del local fue cortada de raiz por ese grito. Soujiro salio, pese a que todos querían callar al que gritaba con un escobazo.

Ryoga también fue, pese a que tenia ordenes de no dejar las cocinas.

Era un chico delgado, algo alto (más alto que Ryoma al menos), de cabello negro azabache y no habría nada de extraño con lo que vestía de no ser por una curiosa gorra de paja.

- ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?-

Busco a quien le hablaba, y al ver a Soujiro, dijo, señalando el local.

- Si, ¿Esta Sanji ahí?-

Soujiro asintió- Si…¿Eres amigo suyo?-

- Aja…¡Eh, Sanji!- comenzó a gritar nuevamente.

- Eh, tranquilo. Aunque grites así no te va a escuchar- dijo Ryoga,

- ¿Debo gritar mas fuerte? ¡Esta bien! ¡¡SAAAAANNNJIII!-

Touya asomo la cabeza, Ryoga le tapo la boca. Kinomoto regreso al local.

- Hey, cuidado. Ese era nuestro jefe-

- ¿Jefe? ¿Trabajan aquí?-

A Soujiro y a Ryoga le salieron gotitas.

No pues…veamos…el uniforme, los letreritos con sus nombres, el nombre de la heladería a un lado del mandil…mmm…esto esta difícil, ¿Trabajaran en la Heladería?

- Si…- dijo Ryoga- Trabajamos aquí-

- ¿Y pueden comer gratis?-

¿Comer gratis?

'Eso nunca lo había pensado'

- Supongo…que si- respondió Ryoga, viendo a Soujiro que asentía.

- ¡Estupendo! ¿Y…puedo trabajar yo aquí?-

¿Eh?

- Bueno, pues…supongo que si…-

- ¡Que bien! ¡COMIDA GRATIS!-

Touya se acerco. Era casi imposible que no oyera los gritos del moreno.

- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo mirando al chico, quien no dejo la sonrisa a pesar que Kinomoto no lo miraba muy amablemente.

El muchacho no espero a que Soujiro o Ryoga dijesen algo, y casi grito con entusiasmo.

- ¡Quiero trabajar aquí!-

Soujiro y Ryoga callaron.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Touya, escrutando la figura del muchacho y fijándola en su gorra, como si recién reparara en ella.

- Diecisiete- dijo rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- ¡Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy!-

'Bonito nombre'

- Bien, puedes trabajar aquí. La paga es mensual y son…-

Luffy hizo una mueca de disgusto- No, no quiero dinero-

Kinomoto se mostró, aunque sea un poco, por primera vez sorprendido- ¿No? ¿Entonces que quieres?-

- ¡Comida gratis!-

Plop.

- Deacuerdo, comida gratis-

- ¡BIEN!-

Y cerraron el trato.

Luffy le pregunto si conocía a Sanji, y Touya lo llamo. Ambos pidieron permiso y se fueron.

- ¿Asi? ¿Asi de facil?- dijo Kaito, limpiando un par de ventanas mientras Ryoga le contaba lo de Luffy- De haberlo sabido me hubiese parado hace tiempo a gritar como loco…al menos así no hubiese tenido que hacer la entrevista-

Y rió de su propia ironía.

- ¿Cuántos años dices que tenía?-

- Diecisiete, pero parecía menor…no por el tamaño…es casi tan alto como tu o yo, sino por…la forma de ser…-

- ¿Muy hiperactivo?-

- Digamos que si…-

- Mmm…-

Eran las dos de la tarde, y ya no estaban ni Hao, ni Trowa, ni Quatre, ni Taikobou, ni Kurapica, ni Shinji (La pelirroja que vino a recogerlo casi mata a Kaito quien trato de enamorarla), Kaito se fue con Soujiro y Taikobou a encontrarse con unos amigos... En resumen, solo estaban Ryoga, Yukito y Touya. El último ya cerraba el local.

- ¿Por qué les ha dado permiso a tantos? ¡Estamos cerrando a las dos!- pregunto Ryoga con voz baja, a Yukito, cuando caminaban hacia sus casas.

Yukito contesto en el mismo nivel de voz- Es por el Festival-

- ¡El Festival!- grito Ryoga- ¡Lo había olvidado, tengo que irme!-

Llego la hora de salida en Seigaku, todos salieron hacia sus casas, las prácticas de todos los clubes se cancelaron por el Festival, así que…ya imaginaran la cara de los tenistas.

- ¡Sin entrenamiento, nyah!-

- …Al fin, algo de descanso…-

Ejem…eso no sonó algo muy dedicado al deporte…

Sin embargo, incluso Ryoma y Tezuka estaban felices de que el Festival se llevase a cabo y que suspendieran las practicas. Claro que no lo demostraban.

Fuji, por cierto, se fue apenas terminaron las clases, así que Eiji no pudo interrogarlo como era su intención.

Todos llegaron a sus respectivas casas, felices y contentos hasta que realizaron lo del Festival.

Y he ahí que vino el caos.

CASA DE EIJI Y TATSUKI KIKUMARU.

CUATRO HORAS PARA LA TRAGED…DIGO, EL FESTIVAL.

Para una chica verse bien no siempre es sinónimo de sentirse bien. Y eso si que lo sabia Tatsuki, casi ni podía moverse en el kimono que sin embargo le hacia lucir…femenina.

- Detesto este kimono- se dijo frente al espejo- ¡Me siento muy cerrada! ¡Necesito aire!-

El peinado…

Por más que trataba de levantar el moño, este se le caía.

Efecto de la gravedad…y también del que tuviese tanto cabello.

Su madre, en cuanto la vio no pudo dejar de decir algo. (Desafortunadamente)

- Ese lazo no queda con el kimono-

Enojada, y recordando que era su madre, Tatsuki tomo su bolso, metió su celular y dijo- No me importa-

Su padre salio, mirándola de arriba abajo y haciendo un gesto de desaprobación- Es muy ceñido-

A la pelirroja le apareció un tic en el ojo.

- ¿Ceñido? ¡A PENAS PUEDO RESPIRAR EN ESTO!-

Eiji salio al rato, con un polo verde limón a rayas y unos pantalones.

- ¿Vamos, Onee-chan?- dijo, con la mejor carita de inocente que tenia.

Tatsuki no le contesto y salio sin decir nada a nadie.

CASA DE MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI.

TRES HORAS Y MEDIA PARA EL FESTIVAL.

Momo todavía no se había cambiado.

Estaba aterrorizado.

¡PORQUE EL!

- ¡Pero es por Echizen!-

Pero aquello ya no funcionaba, ya no le infundía el valor que debiera.

Se levanto, ¿Debía ir? ¿Iría ella?

'¡Tienes que hacerlo!'

- ¡Si, tengo que hacerlo! ¡Por…por…POR MI!-

Eso es, el aire estaba lleno de valentía.

¡VALOR!

- ¿Momo?-

- ¿Si mama?-

- ¡DEJA DE HACER TANTO RUIDO!-

Madres, ¿Qué saben ellas de lo que debe o no debe hacer un chico?

UNA…¿PISCINA?

TRES HORAS PARA EL INICIO DEL FESTIVAL (Decimos esto porque siempre comienza tres horas después de lo que se supone)

- ¿Es muy tarde?- se pregunto Oishi, viendo su reloj y saliendo de una piscina- Si, es tarde…Tatsuki y Eiji ya deben estar allá-

Se va a los baños, suponemos que para cambiarse.

Y como se va a cambiar…no podemos entrar pues, hentais!

CASA DE RYOMA, RYOGA Y, POR AHORA, DE KINTAROU.

DOS HORAS PARA EL FESTIVAL.

Ryoma, Ryoga y Kintarou haciendo lo que saben hacer mejor, aparte del tenis.

VAGAR.

- ¿Qué están dando?- pregunto Ryoga a Kintarou, que cambiaba aburrido los canales.

- Nada…-

Ejem…¿No escucharon que faltan DOS horas para el festival?

Eh! ¡Ryoma ha hecho un movimiento!

Olvídenlo, solo iba por más Ponta.

- Eh, déjalo ahí…¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ryoga, levantándose del suelo un poco para ver mejor.

Su hermano lo miró con extrañeza- Son las noticias-

- Es sobre el Festival…- dijo Kintarou, volviendo a cambiar de canal.

- ¿Festival? ¿Qué…?- pregunto Ryoma, pero antes que dijera algo mas, el y Kintarou saltaron de sus sitios al escuchar el grito que dio Ryoga.

- ¡Otra vez lo olvide!-

Ryoma siguió a su hermano al dormitorio, Ryoga se había tranquilizado y ya estaba vistiéndose.

Es decir, solo se cambiaba con otra polera.

- ¿No vas a venir?- le pregunto Ryoga, al verlo en el marco de la puerta.

El chico se encoge de hombros- Va a ser aburrido-

- Je, ¿No oíste que voy a ir?-

- Repito, va a ser aburrido-

La capacidad de convencimiento de Ryoga se hizo presente entonces.

- Vamos y no le digo a nuestro oyaji hentai que vas a hacer esa obra- dijo, mientras dejaba a un lado sus muñequeras.

Hecho, Ryoma fue a regañadientes al baño a cambiarse, pues sabia como nosotros que Ryoga era capaz de hacerlo.

En realidad…nosotros sabemos que es capaz incluso de más.

Kintarou no se quedo atrás, y aburrido como estaba, decidió a última hora ir a socializar un poco en el Festival aquel.

- ¿Yo también puedo ir?- pregunto, apenas vio a Ryoga salir del cuarto de Ryoma.

Ryoga asintió, tomando una naranja de la mesa.

- ¡Apresúrate, Chibi-suke!-

CASA DE SAKUNO RYUZAKI.

UNA HORA PARA EL FESTIVAL.

Si todas las casas rebosaban de entusiasmo y de expectativas, esta era la que estaba más tranquila y triste.

Para Sakuno había llegado la era de decidir. Decidir si seguía con la misma rutina de ver a Echizen, dejarlo de lado y en cambio seguir con su vida, dejarlo pero antes decirle lo que ella sentía…

¡Muchas decisiones!

Ella no quería decidir, ella quería hacer lo que deseaba hacer siempre, estar al lado de Ryoma. ¿Pero hasta ese momento que había recibido?

- ¿Y el abrazo?-

Ahora incluso dudaba que aquello fuese dado de corazón.

¡Pero eso no lo dudaba ella, lo dudaba su sentido común, que le decía que ella misma creo esas sensaciones, que fue ella quien hizo que se enamorara de Ryoma y no el, el nunca le dio alguna señal!

El día que fue a reparar su raqueta, ¿No lo obligo su abuela?... ¿Y cuando las entrenaba a ella y a Tomo-chan? Su abuela dijo que les enseñaría un ex alumno suyo, y ese era el padre de Ryoma, así que seguramente lo obligaron también…

¿Pero todas esas veces que la defendió?

También defendió a Tomoka.

También defendió a Horio, a Kachiro y a Katsuo.

Si no sentía por ella lo mismo, entonces…¿Eran amigos al menos?

¿La caja?

¿Qué hay con eso?

¡Lo prometiste Sakuno, lo prometiste! ¡Prometiste ser mejor, ser la mejor…y…y…decirle!

¿Cómo sabes que lo obligan? ¿Cómo sabes si el no desearía hacer todas esas cosas por si solo? ¿Cómo sabes que no lo sabe ya?

- Yo…- ¡No, Sakuno! ¡Se fuerte! ¡Se fuerte!- Yo no me rendiré-

¡Nunca, nunca!

¡Ea Sakuno, arriba esos ánimos, vístete y ve al Festival!

- Si, iré al Festival…-dijo, levantándose decidida.

Abre su ropero y sale corriendo a la sala, pues no había encontrado ninguna ropa en el mueble.

- ¡Obaa-san! ¡Obaa-san!-

La niña estaba tan apresurada que abrió la puerta del dormitorio de la entrenadora, sin esperar a que su abuela le diese permiso…

Nunca hagan eso en casa…

Es, sobre todo, PELIGROSO.

Es en serio, tu no sabes las cosas que puedes ver por eso, no sabes cuanto dinero se necesitara para recuperarte del trauma…

Y lo que encontró Sakuno, fue directo a la sección de 'Traumas', abrió la puerta y sentada frente a un espejo estaba su abuela…

Su abuela con un batallón de ruleros sobre la cabeza y una crema, parecida a uno de los jugos de Sadaharu, sobre la cara...

- ¿A…abuela?-

- ¡Sakuno!-

La nieta cerró de inmediato la puerta, esperando olvidar la imagen de su memoria.

FESTIVAL.

El Festival todavía no estaba en su apogeo, pero al menos al caminar encontrabas a muchos chicos conocidos.

Oishi llegaba recién, con el cabello mojado y el rostro preocupado. Si Tatsuki seguía con el mismo humor de ayer, era hombre muerto.

- ¡Eh, Oishi, aquí!-

Era Eiji, ondeaba una mano y estaba parado frente a un puesto de juegos.

- Hola Eiji, ¿Y Tatsuki?-

- Esta atendiendo el juego de los peces…pero no esta de buen humor y me ha dicho que me largue…- dijo el chico, rascando su cabeza-…¿Recién llegas, nyah?-

- Si, estuve nadando un poco…¿Peces dijiste?-

Eiji asintió- Si, pero como yo le pedía para jugar, se aburrió y me grito-

El otro busco el puesto con la vista- ¿En cual esta?-

- En…en…eh…lo olvide…es que todos son iguales!-

- ¡Chicos, ustedes aquí!- grito Kawamura, sin la raqueta, acompañado de Inui y Kaoru.

Oishi los saludo, contento de que hubiese mas gente que lo conociera- Si, acabo de llegar…-

- Yo estoy desde hace una hora- dijo Eiji.

Inui no prestaba atención a la conversación y observaba todo con mirada ceñuda.

- ¿Y eso?- pregunto Kawamura, extrañado de la puntualidad del pelirrojo.

Eiji se irguió orgulloso- Mi hermana esta atendiendo el puesto de los peces-

- ¿Ah si? ¡Que interesante!-

- Fshhhh…aburrido-

- ¿Han visto a alguien mas?- pregunto Oishi, que por mas que trataba de reconocer algún otro rostro no podía.

- Vimos a Momoshiro con la hermana de Tachibana, hay algunos de Saint Rudolph por allá, Kaoru dice que vio a los de Fudomine y Rikkai y por supuesto, Atobe y Kabaji…-

¿Ven? En Kantou los tenistas sobran.

Encontraron a Momoshiro cuando se separaron.

Estaba muy nervioso, tres veces no escucho lo que le decían y tuvieron que volver a preguntarle. Ann estaba contrariada por eso, y no parecía muy feliz.

Los dejaron solos para ir donde Tatsuki atendía.

Pero solo encontraron a una muchacha de cabello negro en kimono con el ceño fruncido y apenas sonriendo…

- ¿Tat…suki?-

La muchacha con kimono los mira con enojo- Hola-

Oishi no sabia que decir y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió- ¿Puedo jugar?-

Ella dijo que si con la cabeza y le dio una pequeña red, Eiji al lado le daba ánimos.

- ¡Vamos Oishi, tu puedes! ¡Ya, ya lo tienes! ¡Eso es! ¡SI, OISHI LO ATRA…!-

- ¡Cállate Eiji!-

Tatsuki no era feliz. No lo fue cuando le dijeron que debía hacer aquella vergonzosa participación en el festival, no lo fue cuando dijeron que debía usar un kimono (¡Y encima una peluca porque ella al ser pelirroja no era tradicional!), no lo fue MUCHO MENOS cuando la voz de Ryoga le llego a los oídos y lo vio, todo tranquilo y divertido detrás de Oishi, con Ryoma.

- ¡Mira Chibi-suke, es Suki-chan!-

Ondeaba una mano, y la pelirroja sintió que era ridícula con tanto maquillaje y con la peluca.

Ryoma la saludo, medio sonriendo por la peluca, con una mirada que decía '¿Qué haces?', ella le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y rodando sus ojos 'Algo que no desearía hacer', Ryoma sonrió y se acerco un poco mas.

Al instante Tatsuki le dijo lo que deseaba saber.

- Esta por allá, acaba de llegar-

Echizen no hizo otro gesto, tranquilamente se fue, sin decir nada a nadie.

Ryoga no noto la salida de su hermano hasta que Eiji lo pregunto, pero no fue a buscarlo, después de todo, Ryoma ya no era un niño.

- ¿Han visto a Momo?-

Eiji le respondió, con picardía- Si, hoy es el día, nyah!-

Ryoga sonrió ampliamente- Eso espero…¿Estaba muy nervioso?-

- Si-

Tatsuki se enfureció mas porque parecía que no existía, hablaban entre ellos como si ella estuviese pintada.

Siguió con la cabeza agachada, para ver si hacían trampas los que jugaban.

Por eso no noto al chico que se acercaba, y por eso tampoco, pudo hacer nada.

- ¿Kikumaru? Si, mira Kabaji, es Kikumaru…cuanto tiempo…¿Verdad?-

La muchacha elevo la vista, con el ceño mas marcado que antes.

- Atobe Keigo- dijo ella, y sintió la vista de Eiji, Oishi y Ryoga posarse en ambos- Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo-

Atobe estaba como de costumbre tan bien vestido y seguido por un grupo de jóvenes admiradoras, Kabaji, a su lado, solo intervenía para reafirmar algo que ya había dicho el otro.

Ryoga arqueo una ceja, ¿Quién era ese?

- Recuerdo que antes eras pelirroja- dijo Atobe, sonriéndole seductoramente, mientras las chicas de atrás suspiraban.

La muchacha bufó, antes de contestar- Un honor que Atobe me recuerde, al fin podré morir en paz-

Keigo rió, tomándolo como una broma cuando el tono de Tatsuki decía lo contrario, se acerco más y levanto el mentón de la muchacha, haciendo que ella la mirase a los ojos. Instantáneamente Ryoga gruño- No quisiera que te murieras…-

Ella aparto su rostro, con brusquedad, y el prosiguió- No antes de que juguemos nuevamente-

Luego de aquello, volteo hacia Oishi, Eiji y Ryoga, quienes adoptaron una posición de cautela. Se acerco a Oishi y lo saludo diciendo 'Sub capitán de Seigaku, ¿Esta Tezuka por aquí?' a lo que Oishi respondió sinceramente que no lo sabia. Saludo con un ademán a Eiji y…se quedo frente a frente con Ryoga.

Esos ojos…esa mirada…

- Y a ti…no te conozco…¿O si?-

Ryoga volvió a la sonrisa, casi tan parecida a la de Atobe- No lo creo, soy Ryoga Echizen-

- ¿Echizen?- pregunto Atobe volviéndose hacia Kabaji.

- Ah, ya veo…tal vez conoce a mi hermano…Ryoma Echizen-

¡Ryoma Echizen!

Claro, esa mirada y ese rostro eran parecidos a los del titular de séptimo de Seigaku.

Ahora Keigo miraba interesado a Ryoga.

- ¿Hermano? ¿Juegas tennis también?-

- Algunas veces- dijo el otro, con despreocupación.

- Hm…dale mis saludos a tu hermano- dijo, y se fue, hablando con Kabaji y mirando de vez en cuando detrás suyo.

Oishi y Eiji se despidieron y dijeron que irían a buscar a los demás (O en todo caso ver si lo de Momoshiro iba por buen camino).

Kintarou llego con Ryoma y Ryoga, pero se separo de ellos en cuando vio las conocidas trenzas de Sakuno, así que fue directo hacia ellas.

Ryuzaki estaba caminando alejada de la multitud, cerca de un pequeño lago, que para suerte de ella estaba iluminado, de lo contrario jamás se hubiese atrevido a caminar por ahí.

- ¡Sakuno-chan!-

La muchacha lo miro, y el pelirrojo camino hasta estar a su lado- Hola, Kintarou-kun-

Se sientan, ambos están muy cómodos con el silencio. Pero Kintarou siente que debe decir algo.

- ¿Sakuno-chan?-

- ¿Si?-

- ¿Le has dicho a Koshimae…digo…Echizen…sobre…sobre…lo…que ya sabes?-

Ella mira a otro lado, evitando la mirada de Kintarou- No-

- ¿Lo vas a hacer?-

Sakuno asiente con desaliento.

- Serán una gran pareja- dijo él, tratando que ella recuperase el entusiasmo y las esperanzas.

La muchacha vuelve a mover la cabeza, pero para ver el lago, la media luna brillar en su superficie, como un espejo…un espejo negro, con leves movimientos causados por el viento suave y frío.

La noche tiene algo de mágico que no tiene el día. Algo de solitario y pensativo. Como si de pronto formásemos parte de la oscuridad y pudiésemos pensar, estar callados sin sentir miedo.

- Eh, tienes algo aquí- dijo Kintarou, rompiendo el silencio con un susurro, acercándose hacia Ryuzaki que aun seguía ensimismada y quitando algo del cabello de ella.

Se quedaron viendo, y ella cerro los ojos, dejando escapar varias lagrimas escondidas, apoyándose en el, abrazándose con cariño, sin la voluptuosidad de un amor experimentado, sino uno dulce, tierno, inocente.

Pero un sonido entre las ramas hace que volteen y noten que no estaban solos, y vean a uno de los titulares, con la gorra blanca hacia arriba, el cabello negro verdoso, la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos ambarinos tan extraños pues se veían brillantes y con miles de sentimientos en ellos.

Mas fue solo un instante, los ojos se cerraron, la boca adopto una sonrisa de arrogancia, de burla.

- Ryoma-kun…-

El chico no hizo caso, los ojos se volvieron a abrir y estaban fríos otra vez. Incluso más fríos que otras veces.

Ryuzaki no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Su boca, su voz no salía.

Sus lágrimas se secaron, volteo hacia Kintarou, y vio lo que Ryoma vio. (O creyó ver)

Y supo que debía hablar si deseaba tener alguna oportunidad…

Pero no hablo.

Se quedaron callados.

Kintarou no hablo.

No dijo que era un malentendido.

Ryoma no hablo.

No podía.

No quería, ¡Ya tenia suficiente!

Salio de allí, volteando con lentitud, con normalidad. Sin que la sonrisa de burla, como burlándose de el mismo, desapareciera.

¡Si no hubiese oído nada esa noche de la fiesta!

Ahora de seguro esto no le importaría…

¿Pero que? ¡Ahora le importa!

Camino con la gorra abajo, el cabello tapándole el rostro, no sabia a donde iba ni tampoco le importaba.

No deseaba quedarse mas…¿Darle a ese la oportunidad de decirle que lo venció, que ahora tenia lo que el mas quería en el mundo? ¿Qué tenia lo que el siempre había tenido y nunca había hecho nada? ¡NADA!

Había perdido.

Por primera vez, había perdido.

Y por culpa de el, nada mas de el.

Ella siempre estuvo ahí, y el…

¿Y el que?

¿Qué hacer?

Había llegado al descampado donde estarían todos para ver los fuegos artificiales.

Vio el pedazo de luna sobre el cielo ennegrecido, el paisaje solitario.

- Estoy…enamorado de Ryuzaki- dijo en voz muy baja, volviendo a sonreír con sorna, y luego un temblor lo inundo, haciendo que apretase los puños, forzándose a no dejarse tumbar.

Dio media vuelta, y siguió solo el camino a su hogar.

- ¿De donde lo conoces?- preguntaba en otra parte Ryoga, a Tatsuki.

Ella ya estaba harta, si volvía a preguntar le tiraba con el puño por mas lindo que se viera preocupado. Como había poca gente se deshizo de la peluca y se lavo el rostro.

Así se veía mejor, en opinión de Ryoga.

- ¿A Atobe?- dijo ella, acomodando unas cosas. El estaba fuera del puesto, inclinado levemente sobre la pecera.

- Si, ¿De donde lo conoces?- dijo el chico rápidamente.

Ella sonrió, al menos parecía tener celos.

- ¿No me vas a dejar tranquila hasta que te lo diga, verdad?-

- No- dijo Ryoga, con una gran sonrisa de reto.

Luego de darle unas pequeñas redes a unos niños, dijo con suficiencia- Lo reté, cuando practicaba tennis en Seigaku-

- ¿No se supone que no te gustaba el tennis?- pregunto el, luego de distraerse un rato con el juego.

- No soy idiota, Echizen. Seguramente Eiji ya te lo dijo- voltea- ¿Eh, que te pasa ahora?-

El hermano de Ryoma tenia una mirada extraña en la cara, como de disgusto.

- No me gusta eso-

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de Eiji?- dijo ella, sorprendida.

- No, eso…que me llames por mi apellido-

- Ah-

Sin hacerle caso entró, para buscar mas redes dentro de una carpa que había detrás. Ya salía cuando se topó con Ryoga.

- Vamos-

- ¿A dónde? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- dijo, pero sus ojos se volvieron furiosos hacia el puesto- Demonios, ¿Quién esta cuidando el puesto, baka?-

- Llámame por mi nombre- dijo el, con una voz rara, algo profunda.

- ¡Tengo que atender!-

Se acercaba a ella, y no le daba ni tiempo para hacer nada.

- Solo dilo-

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto ella, confusa. Ryoga se acerco mas hacia ella, ¡Quítate!-

En un intento por salir de allí se encontró aprisionada enla pared… por los brazos de Ryoga. Las redes que acababa de sacar cayeron al piso.

- Dilo-

- ¡Quítate! ¡Que haces!-

Se puso colorada, él había puesto sus dos brazos en ambos lados y no le permitía salir, de repente se quedo helada. La frente de el estaba ahora en su hombro izquierdo.

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo el levantando la mirada. Ambos se quedaron sin habla. Ryoga sonrió dulcemente -¿…Ryoga?-

- Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos- dijo el antes de apoyarse un poco mas, para sorpresa de la joven y juntar sus labios con los de ella, con fuerza.

Momoshiro paseaba muy cerca de ahí con Ann, se había dicho que le diría cuando viesen los fuegos artificiales.

Y ya era hora…

- ¡Los fuegos artificiales ya están listos!-

Subieron ambos la colina, al descampado en donde ya estaban todos.

Distinguieron la figura de Tatsuki junto a Eiji, Oishi y Ryoga. Luego del beso en la trastienda, Ryoga no había dicho nada pero se sonreían a cada rato y no se separaban para ningún lado.

¿Y Tatsuki?

Estaba peor que antes, sonreía de cualquier cosa. Apenas vio a su hermano lo abrazo con fuerza y a Oishi le paso lo mismo.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Eiji- ¿Onee-chan?-

- Va a ser genial- dijo Tatsuki, señalando el cielo, y luego saludo con ánimo a Ann, quien algo desanimada le devolvió el saludo.

Los fuegos ya estaban listos para ser lanzados, mucha gente (MUCHAS parejas tambien) estaban en el lugar, esperando las luces.

- ¿Ann?-

Tachibana volteo. Desde el comienzo que sentía a Momo muy nervioso y llego a pensar que estaba aburrido con ella.

- ¿Si, Momo?-

Ryoga al lado de Tatsuki bostezo por tercera vez. La pelirroja lo noto al verlo de reojo.

- Voy a comprar algo antes del conteo, ya regreso- dijo Ryoga a todos y en especial a Tatsuki, con una sonrisa y saliendo de ahí apenas ella asintió.

Momo, al lado de Tatsuki, dijo cuando Ryoga se fue- Ann…yoo…pues…-

-¡LISTO! ¡UNO…!-

'¿Dónde esta Echizen?' se dijo Tatsuki, para luego corregir 'No, Echizen no…Ryoga…'

- ¿Qué ocurre, Momo?- pregunto la muchacha de ojos azules al verlo tan nervioso.

- Yo…tu…es que…desde que te conozco…-

Tatsuki volteo para buscar al aniki de Ryoma con la mirada, pero no lo vio.

- ¡¡DOOOSSSS…!-

- Pues…¡Ann, me gustas mucho!-

-¡¡¡TRESSSSSSS!

Los colores se vieron dispersados en la noche, en el mismo instante que Ann sonreía con ternura y cerraba los ojos, esperando a que Momo hiciera lo que hizo luego de pensar mucho. El mismo instante en que Tatsuki bajaba la colina corriendo, buscando a Ryoga y encontrándolo, hablando con Megumi Kirishima..

Paró de golpe, y se acerco dispuesta a gritarle a Megumi que quitase sus garras de Ryoga, ahora con todo el derecho que se suponía.

Pero Ryoga no le decía que se alejara, que el quería a Tatsuki, sino que reía y bromeaba, ignorando que Tatsuki estaba supuestamente esperándolo.

Y no solo eso…

- ¿Ryo…?- callo, al ver la escena que ocurría delante de ella.

Megumi se había apoyado en Ryoga, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro y besándolo.

El enojo de Tatsuki se hizo mayor en cuanto vio que Ryoga no hacia nada para separarla.

¿Entienden?

¡NADA!

¡ESTUPIDO, IDIOTA!

Salio de ahí corriendo, arrojando las lágrimas furiosamente a un lado, y empujando a cuanta persona se le pasaba frente.

- ¿Tatsuki?-

Hasta que fue sujetada por dos fuertes brazos, los del capitán de Seigaku.

- Tezuka…-

¿Salir corriendo? ¿Empujarlo? ¿Gritarle?

Kunimitsu no dijo nada, espero a que ella dijese algo pero ella estaba demasiado conmocionada como para hablar y menos con él. Bajó la cabeza y movió los ojos buscando algo, algo que decir.

- Tezuka…yo…-

Mientras el muchacho de lentes esperaba, no cambiaba su expresión, y pese a lo impasible que parecía estar, se notaba un brillo, una cosa en sus ojos que hacia dudar de lo anterior.

- Yo…- ¡No iba a levantar la cabeza, no señor! ¡NO TATSUKI, CORRE!- Tengo…tengo que irme…-

El asintió, soltándola. Ella dudo si irse o no, un nuevo impulso la domino, el de correr lejos, y eso hizo.

- Hm-

Cuando estaba en una esquina, lejos de ahí, vio a Ryoma caminando tranquilamente mientras que ella prácticamente corría.

- Hola- dijo ella, sin ganas de conversar, pero el chico no la miraba- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Viendo- dijo el otro, sin quitar la vista del cielo iluminado, Tatsuki recién noto que era un espectáculo muy bonito.

Tatsuki quería preguntarle porque no estaba en el Festival, pero sabia que el también lo haría así que no le dijo nada.

- ¿Y Ryoga?-

Ella no lo miro, seguía con la vista en el cielo.

- No se-

Al rato se despidieron, sin hablar, sin decir una palabra.

Y sintiéndose más solos que nunca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Los chicos se niegan a hablarme ahora ;; Solo tengo a Soujiro ToT

Soujiro: n.n

Tengo poco tiempo así que les contestare a todas aquí.

A las chicas que casi me amenazan con matarme si no actualizo…n.n lo he hecho por ustedes (Un record no hacerlo en la madrugada! Yesh!), a Scooky que felizmente no le ha ocurrido la desgracia de ser hacheada. Ryoma ahora YA ha aceptado que siente algo por Sakuno pero no será fácil, obviamente su orgullo le dicta que siga indiferente y mas aun con lo de Kintarou. Ryoga, se ha ganado una GRAN CACHETADA!

Me encanta que Sakuno se defienda, porque de vez en cuando saca una fuerza de voluntad increíble, cuando es cosa de proteger a quien ella quiere, lo hace. (Ejemplo, cuando Ryoma se lastima el ojo y ella casi lo lleva a rastras a una enfermería).

Yo no digo que le falta personalidad, porque es algo raro, no? Es como decir que te falta un pedazo de alma…suena…extraño. Sakuno es una persona que interesa, porque al principio da la impresión de ser muy simple…y algo aburrida, pero luego vas notando ciertas cosas, ciertas cosas que como mujeres entendemos. Y que por mi parte, justifico.

Jin no es malo, pero divierte a mi ego sarcástico ponerlo en situaciones que seguramente nunca ha estado…si desean ponerlo con Megumi, normal, pero no crean que los pondre y seran felices…NO SEÑOR! Megumi debe sufrir XDDD

Por cierto, Megumi Echizen, TT No salio tu mail, si quieres agregarme es grageas(raya abajo)multi(arrova)hotmail(punto)com.

**Próximo Cáp.: Un sábado más**

Salen los chicos a jugar, la tensión crece entre Kintarou y Ryoma.

**¡GRACIAS!**


	20. Un sabado mas

N/A: Supongo que ya me hablaran…¿No?

Ryoga: Mmm..yo si, ya se me paso lo de la otra vez…

¿Y Tu Ryoma?

Ryoma: Yo aun no ¬¬

u.u Mou, supongo que es mi culpa…

Ryoma: Supones bien ¬¬

_Ningún anime me pertenece y siendo el 19avo Cáp. supongo que ya lo deben saber u.u._

**Aniki!**

**Un sábado más**

Ryoga regresó a donde estaban Ann, Momo, Oishi y Eiji viendo los fuegos artificiales. Lo que acababa de ocurrir con Megumi lo tenía algo confuso.

- Me gustas mucho Ryo-chan…-

Claro, y a el también le gustaba pero como amiga. Y luego le había besado, sin esperar explicaciones ni nada.

Lo cogio desprevenido y solo cuando ella se aparto, él atinó a decir lo que debió haberle dicho hace unos minutos antes.

- Kirishima-chan, también me agradas, pero como amiga…-

Obviamente el beso no significo nada, y al parecer eso ella lo sabia porque asintió y con una sonrisa de desprecio dijo- Es la pequeña zanahoria, ¿no?-

Ryoga tuvo la tentación de reír ante el apodo y prometió decírselo a Tatsuki apenas la viese, Megumi se apoyo nuevamente en el, pero esta vez el chico le tomo de las manos, apartándola.

- Hmp, entiendo- dijo, separándose y volviendo a sonreír- En ese caso solo tengo que esperar a que te aburras de ella, y entonces…-

- Entonces Chibi-suke dejara de jugar tennis y yo escribiré una obra- completó Ryoga, divertido. Megumi no lo tomo tanto así, ya que sabia que aquello era imposible y que en cierta forma el estaba diciendo que aburrirse de la pelirroja era imposible.

Megumi guardo la compostura, luego de haber bebido tanto esa semana se negaba a volver a repetir las escenas de antes. Ella una vulgar alcohólica… ¡De ninguna manera!

Se separo de Ryoga, riendo orgullosa. Aunque por dentro se sintiese mal, mordió su labio con disimulo, sin mover sus facciones dando a entender lo altiva que era.

¿Si Ryoga se enteraba lo que hizo en Seigaku?

¿Le diría acaso esa pelirroja? ¿La niña de las trenzas?

No, no deben decirle... ¡No deben porque sino…ella…ella seria capaz…!

Paró. Las ganas de amenazar, de destruir lo que se le interponía en el camino se esfumaron.

No tengo ganas, pensó, ya no quiero seguir peleando por Ryo-chan… ¿Pero que me pasa?

Se fue a su casa, caminando con altivez, con orgullo, con preponderancia. Mas por dentro solo estaba hueca, y no le importaba ya mas ser orgullosa, tener dinero, solo deseaba irse, dormir.

Eiji había despertado a Ryoga, que aun veía embelesado el cielo iluminado, le dio un memorable codazo, ya que sacudiéndolo no había logrado nada.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le dijo el mayor, frotándose un poco el lado pues el acróbata le había dado fuerte.

- Eso-

Ryoga volteo un poco, y regreso a la tierra de paso, viendo a un pelirrojo (A quien estaba seguro haber visto en su fiesta de cumpleaños), gritando a Momoshiro, quien tampoco se quedaba atrás, la única que parecía tener algo de calma era Ann.

- ¡Basta ustedes dos!-

Hasta que claro, la calma se fue…

Y Kamio y Momo se quedaron callados.

-Yo le voy a Momo- dijo Ryoga, con una sonrisa. Oishi no lo vio así y envió una mirada de reproche a Ryoga.

Ann llevaba las manos en las caderas, y un ceño nada amigable en el rostro comúnmente sereno.

- ¡Basta Kamio! ¿Qué les pasa a ambos?- dijo Ann, indignada, Momo se sonrojo un poco, pero la intensa mirada que daba al pelirrojo se intensificaba aun mas.

- ¡Fue el quien empezó!- se defendió Momoshiro, como un crió.

- ¡Nada de eso, he tenido suficiente de ti! ¡Vámonos Ann!-

Tomo a Ann del brazo, y estuvo por halarla cuando Momoshiro reacciono (Antes que todos ya que Ryoga y Oishi ya se disponían a entrar en la discusión) y tiro el brazo de Kamio a un lado, con brusquedad.

- ¡Suelta a mi novia!-

…

La declaración aquella hizo que Ann se sonrojase, pero que le mandara a Momoshiro una mirada de ternura y orgullo, feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

Pero no podemos que lo que le mandara Kamio a Momo fuese lo mismo.

El rostro de Kamio se desfiguró, de la furia que sentía se quedo congelado, helado…y peor cuando Ann asentía y decía a su vez que el tenia razón y que no debía preocuparse porque ahora estaba con Momo.

Kamio quiso decir algo, abrió la boca varias veces y por su mente paso tirarse sobre Momoshiro y decirle que no era lo suficiente para estar con la hermana de su capitán.

Mas no lo hizo, porque tampoco era suicida.

Ryoga, Oishi y Eiji estaban ya al lado, mirando expectantes todo lo que sucedía… así que estaba dolido pero aun notaba que estaba en desventaja.

Se fue, volteando a ver a Ann con reproche.

Ring- Ring

- Que mal… ¿Esta bien Ann-chan?- dijo Ryoga, a tiempo que Eiji respondía su celular con un feliz: '¡Alo, nyah!'. Ann nego con la cabeza, sonriente ahora mirando a Momo, pero sin lugar a dudas preocupada.

- Se preocupa mucho por mi- dijo, para luego apretar el brazo de Momo, con amor en los ojos.

Momoshiro le respondió la mirada de igual forma- Yo también-

- Si, lo se-

Ryoga sintió nuevamente que el lado le dolía, y vio a Eiji otra vez dándole codazos.

Tenia el rostro, antes risueño, preocupadísimo.

- Mi hermana esta en mi casa- dijo el pelirrojo- Acaba de llamarme, me dijo que regresara ahora mismo…-

El muchacho de pelo caoba no se atrevió a preguntar si ocurrió algo, porque en el tono de voz de su hermana se notaba que no estaba exactamente feliz.

Momo y Ann voltearon. Ann ahora tenía el brazo izquierdo de Momoshiro sobre sus hombros y llevaba una bella sonrisa, pero al ver ambos los rostros preocupados de Oishi (Que ya se olía algo), de Eiji (Preocupado si, pero sin ninguna pista) y Ryoga (No tenia ni idea), la sonrisa desapareció dando lugar a una mirada escrutadora.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y Tatsuki?- dijo Ann, mirándolos a todos.

- Esta en mi casa- dijo Eiji, y se disculpó al instante, diciendo que debía irse, que lo esperaban ya en casa, sin dejar de mirar a Ryoga, esperando a que de la nada el chico soltase el porque su hermana fuera tan temprano a su casa y encima vestida así, cuando ella misma les había hecho prometer a el y a Oishi que la acompañarían hasta su casa.

Su hermana molesta…

Y no solamente eso, MONSTRUOSAMENTE Y DIABOLICAMENTE molesta.

¡Muy, muy, muy, muy molesta!

Y no había olvidado la imprudencia que hizo por teléfono…

Nyah, eso no era nada bueno.

Todos estos problemas hicieron que Eiji fuera a su casa con el ánimo nuevamente caído y con la seguridad de que de esta no salía vivo.

- Vamos Eiji…- intento animarlo Oishi, a pesar que el mismo sentía que la velada se había echado a perder y presentía que faltaba aun mucho mas.

El pelirrojo ladeo la cabeza, pensativo- Onee-chan estaba muy molesta cuando me llamó, y…-frunce el ceño-…también estaba triste…-

Oishi abrió los ojos de par en par- ¿Triste? Si estaba muy feliz esperando por las luces…-

El otro se encogió de hombros, se despidieron en la puerta de su casa. Eiji entro calladamente, sabiendo que solo estaban el y Tatsuki, sus padres seguramente seguían en el Festival con el centenar de tíos, tías y sobrinitos.

Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua, pasó tres veces delante de la puerta de su hermana, queriendo tocar y a la vez conciente de lo que se ganaría con eso.

No pudo más a la cuarta, y tocó.

- ¿Onee-chan?-

Repitió aquello varias veces, hasta que resignado fue a su propio dormitorio.

Dentro del cuarto de la muchacha todo estaba medianamente desordenado. La joven estaba durmiendo sobre la cama, en una posición incomoda, con los pies en el aire y un brazo doblado, los cabellos desparramados y el kimono que antes usara ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, la peluca hecha jirones en el cesto de basura y el celular brillando cada cierto intervalo.

A la décima vez de timbrar, Ryoga se canso. Ya hablaría con ella luego, a lo mejor estaba cansada y de seguro lo mandaría por un tubo cuando le contestase.

Llego a su casa, justo cuando Rinko ya estaba por llamarlo.

- Buenas noches- dijo la mujer, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Por qué tan tarde?-

- Mm…es que quise quedarme hasta que terminaron las luces…- dijo el otro, sacando una naranja y dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio que compartía con su hermano, cuando Rinko lo detuvo por el brazo y le dijo con voz preocupada- ¿Y donde esta tu hermano?-

¡Chibi-suke es un desconsiderado, pensó Ryoga, mientras corría y buscaba con la mirada a su hermano por las calles.

Miren que irse así, de la nada…era una cosa…

¡Pero otra muy distinta es irse a otra parte que no fuera su casa!

Rinko le había mirado enojada cuando descubrió en la mirada de Ryoga que este no sabia nada. Él salio corriendo, diciendo rápidamente que iría a buscarlo, y con tanta velocidad que parecía temer por su vida.

Y en eso tenia mucha razón, porque la madre, fue al dormitorio a despertar al tenista perezoso y a gritos le dijo que fuese en busca de su hijo.

- ¡Ryoma esta fuera, y tu no haces nada!-

- Bah, bah…Ryoma sabe cuidarse- dijo el otro, girándose para el otro lado de la cama. La mujer bufo con ironía, y luego con malicia agrego- Si no vas a buscar a Ryoma ahora mismo, quemare todas tus revistas-

Ni hablar.

Aquello fue como si hubiese dicho que le iría a quitar el corazón de un manotazo, salio con el carro de inmediato en busca de su arrogante primogénito.

Kintarou ya estaba dormido, pero despertó con los gritos de Rinko. Apenas y escucho que irían a buscar a Ryoma, pero como estaba somnoliento no presto atención y volvió a dormir.

Se acurruco en su futon, buscando una posición confortable, hasta que cuando lo hizo… no pudo mas conciliar el sueño.

La casa estaba callada, Rinko ahora se sentaba al lado del teléfono, preocupada en su hijo.

Así, que Kintarou sin querer se puso a pensar en los últimos acontecimientos.

Luego que Ryoma los viese abrazados, Sakuno se separo bruscamente de Kintarou, y estuvo un rato indecisa si ir tras el tenista de la gorra o irse del Festival.

Votó por lo segundo.

Con los ojos cerrados salio corriendo del Festival, en el momento en que Ryoma admitía finalmente que toda aquella confusión tenía una conclusión y que esa era el haberse enamorado de Ryuzaki.

Naturalmente siguió el a Sakuno, y cuando ella paró lo hizo en unas canchas cercanas. Se sentó como una robot en una de las bancas y con las zapatillas se puso a jugar con el polvo del piso, estrujando sus menudas manos, nerviosisima.

El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado, esperando alguna acción de ella para poder saber que hacer.

Como ella no decía nada, el comenzó- Sakuno-chan, hablare con Echizen… hoy mismo… le diré que…-

¿Qué le iría a decir? ¿'No es lo pensaste, solo somos amigos'? ¿Y que sabia él sobre lo que pensó Ryoma?

- No siga, Kintarou-kun- dijo ella, obligándose a dejar de jugar con sus manos- Debo ser yo quien le diga…-

Pero ganas no tenía, estaba cansada, necesitaba tiempo.

Además, no estaba segura si Ryoma quisiese hablarle, o si le interesaría saber que entre ella y el pelirrojo no existía más que amistad.

Se quedaron callados.

Kintarou se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, pero ella se negaba y daba la impresión de que en realidad no lo escuchaba.

El se fue de ahí, solo cuando ella aseguró que su casa estaba muy cerca.

Ignorado por Kintarou, la muchacha no se fue a su casa, ni tampoco se movió del lugar en que la dejó.

Seguía con la mirada perdida, necesitaba estar lejos de todo, no deseaba estar con gente a su alrededor…con gusto se hubiera quedado en el lago del Festival, pero los recuerdos la atormentaban y se reprochaba el no haberle dicho nada a Ryoma.

Ryoma no estaba tan lejos del estado de la muchacha, caminaba meditabundo por las calles, y de vez en cuando volvía a tener conciencia de todo cuando pasaba algún carro por su lado.

La maldita imagen, esa de ella abrazándose con…

No, no lo iba a decir.

Tampoco quería aceptar que en verdad había sido un idiota, porque aquello indicaría que Ryoga tuvo razón todo el tiempo y que… y que el tenia toda la culpa de haberla perdi...

Dejo de caminar, buscaba con la mirada alguna tienda o alguna maquina para comprar una Ponta, a la vez que pensaba, ¿La había perdido? ¿Todo se acabo? ¿Así, nada más?

Y sin embargo no deseaba que terminase así…¡No quería siquiera que terminase!

¿Y…como podía terminar algo que no había empezado?

Ponta…una Ponta…

¿Y que es lo que no había empezado?

El no podía permitir que ella dejase de saber que el la quería, y que no solo eso, que el la quería mucho.

Pero…¿Qué si ella no le correspondiese?

Su orgullo le decía que siempre había estado ella detrás de el, ¿No iba a todos los partidos? ¿No se sonrojaba (¡Porque en estas ultimas semanas si que lo había notado!) cuando estaba con el, o le hablaba? ¿No tartamudeaba en su presencia?

Por otro lado, los sucesos de hace unos horas lo hacían dudar y su autoestima le gritaba que protegiese su dignidad, que no se arriesgase a ser rechazado y menos a cambio del pelirrojo.

Sakuno elevo la mirada, caminando metido en sus pensamientos estaba Echizen, quien casi a los segundos también elevo la mirada y luego bajo su gorra, hasta que esta le tapara los ojos y siguió caminando.

Sabiendo que esta era una oportunidad de oro, Sakuno se levanto y corrió a su encuentro, mas el no se detuvo y ella tuvo que plantarse delante suyo para que el recién se dignara a tomarla en cuenta.

- Ah, Ryuzaki- dijo y discretamente vio a todas partes en busca de Tooyama.

Ella retorcía sus manos, sin poder detener aquel rasgo de nerviosismo.

- Yo…el Festival…-

Hubiese sido mas fácil si el la mirase, en vez de que evitara continuamente su mirada como esperando a que ella acabase para poder irse.

- ¿Qué hay con eso?-

- Kintarou-kun es solo mi amigo- dijo ella, con los ojos cafes resueltos y brillantes.

Ryoma no la veía, y no deseaba hacerlo a fuerza de que todo su ser deseaba que lo hiciera.

¡Dile Echizen, DILE!

¡ACABEMOS DE UNA VEZ, SI SE PUEDE!

Millones de voces se alzaban en su cabeza, gritando: ¡DILE, y haciendo que se mareara un poco.

Camino sin echarle un vistazo, de haberlo hecho hubiese sabido del estado lamentable en que estaba, los ojos rojos, la cara desencajada, los labios tan pálidos que parecían desteñidos.

Y hubiese sabido que era verdad lo que decía.

Más…su orgullo pudo ganarle, y en vez de hacer lo que deseaba hacer hizo una reverenda tontería.

- Por supuesto- le dijo, con cinismo, con burla.

Y huyó, porque esa era la palabra.

Huyó.

Camino, sin darse vuelta, y al doblar una esquina se tropezó con alguien.

Ryoga al tropezar con el, lo cogio de los hombros, feliz interiormente de haber encontrado a su hermano.

- ¡Donde te habías metido!- le dijo, con tono de falsa amonestación.

El mas pequeño no se soltó, no dijo nada y de pronto empezó a temblar.

Asustado de que se enfermase, o que ya lo estuviese, Ryoga lo llamo, olvidando por completo el apelativo que usaba para referirse siempre al tenista.

- ¿Ryoma?-

El otro levanto la mirada, sorprendido y dio una pequeña sonrisa, antes que un claxon sonase detrás de ellos.

- ¿Quieren un aventón?-

Era Nanjiroh por supuesto, ninguno hablo nada en el camino. Naturalmente el mutismo de esta escena fue roto apenas pisaron terreno hogareño, todo por obra y gracia de Rinko…

- ¿Dónde…?- y ya iba a empezar la serie de recriminaciones cuando gracias a todo lo misterioso, Rinko noto el estado de su hijo menor- ¿Ryoma, estas bien?-

Nanako lo siguió con la mirada, mientras el y Ryoga detrás iba al dormitorio de Ryoma.

Como no le pudo sacar ni una sola palabra, la mujer se giro hacia Nanjiroh y lo miro con cara de circunstancias.

- No le digas nada… debe tener sueño, como yo- Y sin esperar la respuesta de ella, se fue a su cuarto, silbando y bostezando.

Así fue, en cuanto entraron al cuarto de Ryoma, ambos jóvenes se tiraron a sus respectivos lechos y durmieron, si no pacíficamente, al menos lo hicieron sin despertar ni una sola vez.

- ¡Ryoma, te llama Horio!- dijo Nanako, a su lado, tratando de despertarlo, a la mañana siguiente.

Un adormilado Ryoma le contesto que le dijera que lo llamase luego, acomodando a Karupin mas cerca, y volviendo a dormir.

Nuevamente la peliazulada lo despierta.

- Dice que es importante, dice que es sobre una obra…-

Los ojos de Ryoma se abrieron de par en par.

Salto de su cama, dijo que ya iría.

- ¿De que obra se trata?- pregunto Nanako, mientras el joven pasaba por su lado para contestar.

- No lo se- mintió, sin tiempo de idear una mejor mentira.

Se topo con Kintarou y le envió una mirada casi asesina, y lo ignoro por completo, pasando por su lado rozándole el brazo.

Contesto con un gruñido, y Horio se disculpo un par de veces por llamarlo a esa hora (¡Y un sábado ni mas ni menos!) pero se excuso diciendo que el profesor citaba a todos los de la obra a ir al colegio dentro de una hora, para un ensayo urgente y general.

Echizen dijo que iria, pero que no volviese a llamar a su casa, que en tal caso le daba el numero de…

Del móvil de su hermano…

¿Qué? ¿Creían que le daría el número de SU móvil? ¿A HORIO?

NAH

- Echizen- dijo Kintarou a sus espaldas, el príncipe no hizo caso- Echizen-

El chico se volteo, aburrido y dispuesto a agarrarlo a raquetazos de haber tenido una raqueta al lado.

- Lo de ayer, fue…-

No quiso que terminara, avanzo sin hacerle el menor caso.

Se vistió, y fue al colegio, con los mismos ánimos que tendría si le hubiese dicho que debía ir a hacer pilares de tarea.

Ryoga se despertó TARDE.

Pero esta vez no salio corriendo ni murmuraba ¡Touya me va a matar! Sino que caminaba inquieto, hasta que saco su móvil y marco el número de Tatsuki.

- ¿Alo?- dijo, apenas sonó el clic de alguien que contesta- ¿Suki-chan? Es Ryoga, quería…-

Clic.

- ¿Suki-chan?-

Nada.

Marcó desconcertado a Momo, no estaba en su casa.

_- A salido con su novia_- se escuchan risas- _¡Basta, niñas! Lo siento…no se a que hora llegara…creo que lo dijo pero no pude escucharlo…¡Niñas, estoy hablando por teléfono!-_

El hermano mayor, desalentado, llamo a Oishi.

_- ¿Alo?-_ dijo el moreno, al otro lado de la línea- _¿Alo?-_

- Al fin, alguien que no ha salido…- dijo Ryoga, dando un leve suspiro- Soy yo, Ryoga,… ¿Tienes algo que hacer?-

_- ¿Ahora?-_

- Si, para ir un rato a las maquinas-

_- ¿AHORA?-_

- Si…¿Puedes?-

_- Eso creo, dame un segundo y te envío un mensaje…-_

- Deacuerdo, de paso dile a Eiji-

Oishi se extraño-_ Hm…ya, esta bien-_

El muchacho colgó, y a los minutos le llega un mensaje.

_Puedo ir. Le he dicho a Eiji para que vaya, nos encontramos allá._

Ryoga rió un poco al encontrar muy formal el sms. ¡Hasta tenia comas, puntos y tildes!

¡Que tipo!

Fue a las maquinas, y se encontró con Eiji y Oishi, ambos con semblante preocupado. Le contaron a Ryoga que Tatsuki no había salido de su cuarto, el dijo que a lo mejor estaba cansada, pero el mismo empezaba a preocuparse…

- Bien, ya se vera…hablare con ella en cuanto deje de colgarme- dijo, sonriendo y sin dejar de ver por la pantalla en la que ya aparecían unos zombies caminando.

Eiji, a un lado y jugando un juego con botones, insistió- A Onee-chan le pasa algo, quise hablar con ella y ni me contesto-

- A mi tampoco me ha contestado- dijo Ryoga, concentrado en el juego.

- No he hablado con ella desde antes del Festival- dijo Oishi, al ver que los dos esperaban su respuesta.

Como estaba todo muy triste y el ambiente se hacia aburrido, salieron, cuando Eiji recuerda que olvido su mochila dentro.

Regresa y ve a un niño con gorra jugando en el juego que antes el estaba usando.

- Eh, disculpa-

El niño voltea y lo ve con grandes ojos azules, y se asusta de pronto.

- Tranquilo, nyah… no quiero hacerte nada malo…- Y se apresuro a hacer la pregunta al ver que ponía cara de miedo-¿ Has visto porsiacaso una mochila?

El niño señalo otro lado y al irse, Eiji vio un papel tirado, justo al lado del niño, lo toma y el muchacho se agacha a la vez, haciendo que ambos se golpeasen en la cabeza, al levantarse bruscamente, el niño tiro su gorra…

Eiji la cogio e iba a devolvérsela cuando…

Resulto que el niño no era niño.

- ¡Kurumi-chan!-

La ahora niña de cabellos azules largos y ojos grandes sonrió nerviosa, mirando a todas partes, viendo que todos los chicos allí la miraban curiosos.

Por otro lado Ryoma se aburría de lo mejor ahí en el colegio.

Y no era el único.

Todos parecían haber sido sacados de sus cómodas camas para ir allí y un sábado.

Hasta Tomoka estaba tan adormilada que dejaba sus gritos de vez en cuando.

'Ojala no sea ella la princesa'

Inconcientemente Ryoma se empezó a preguntar quien seria la chica que haría el papel.

¿Seria aquella?

¿Seria la otra?

¿Seria esa que jugaba con un pie?

¿Seria la de cabello azul?

- Eh, ahí viene la princesa- dijo con tono ridículo el profesor, haciendo que la profesora a su lado rodase sus ojos y que los alumnos rieran.

Sus ojos se agrandaron…

¿Aquella chica…no…?

- Je, Yumi, cariño…tu no eres…- dijo el profesor, tratando de que la muchacha que ahora entraba en muletas diese paso a la verdadera protagonista.

- ¿Qué no soy que? ¡Yo era la princesa! ¡YO LO HAGO MEJOR QUE ESA AFICIONADA!-

- ¡Señorita Izawa!- grito la profesora, molesta- ¡Retírese, ya le hemos dicho que en su estado no puede hacer una obra!-

- Pero…pero…-

- ¡Nada de peros, ahora retírese!-

Se retiro a regañadientes, y entrando al salón, seguida de otras chicas, estaba Sakuno Ryuzaki.

El profesor la halo hacia delante, y Ryoma ya sabía lo que iría a decir, y hasta podemos asegurar que lo deseaba con ganas.

- Muchachos, quiero que conozcan a Sakuno Ryuzaki, la princesa Lilith-

Los chicos la recibieron con aplausos aunque al instante se iniciaron los cuchicheos. Horio se volteo hacia Kachiro, Katsuo y Ryoma y dijo con voz de no creérselo.

- ¿Ryuzaki, la protagonista?-

Y pueden imaginar la sonrisa apenas escondida del príncipe, al ver a la muchacha sonrojada frente a todos, sabiéndose punto de sus murmullos y miradas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Nuevamente se me hace imposible contestarles a cada una, pero he leido CADA review! n.n y les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de hacerme uno y pido perdon (XX en verdad pido mucho perdon) por no contestarles como debiera…el problema es ese bendito examen del 01 y el hecho de que este ABSURDAMENTE castigada…(como que vino de telefono cuatro veces mas que lo de siempre) y weno, al parecer les gusto el capitulo anterior.

Megumi es una bitch.

Ryoga es un MENTE DEBIL.

Ryoma tambien lo es.

El abuelo de ambos no sabe guardar secretos XD

Ups eso no debi decir XDDD

EN verdad que me dio pena hacer la escena de Ryoma MAS que la de escribir la de Tatsuki. Y eso que algunas sugirieron algo mas fuerte con Kintarou…algo como un beso, quiero decir! Pero, pongamoslo asi…no me parece agradable para Sakuno recibir su primer beso de alguien a quien no quiere como para hacerlo… si yo quiero que alguien me bese no es por pena hacia mi (Aunque…depende…si es un tremendo bombón el que tiene pena de mi…y me quiere dar un beso…¡BIENVENIDO SEA! o) sino porque me quiere y yo tambien lo hago. Asi que lo deje en un abrazo y ya ven que si hubiera sido un beso probablemente Kintarou no seguiria vivo. Tatsuki…pobre…increíble pero ocurren cosas asi, por mas que parezca novelesca…¡en serio! Lo que le falta es amigas… por el momento solo tiene a Oishi…

Dan no se quedara solo, ¡LO ASEGURO! Y creo que les gustara la pareja que le he dado, pero es aun muy pronto para hablar de eso. ¿Kintarou y Tomoka? En verdad que no se, si alguna desea opinar sobre esto dar alguna idea…¡bienvenida sea! XD

Me honra leer que a algunas chicas que les gusta el yaoi encuentren leible mi fic…en serio, y tambien agradezco a las que lo leyeron desde el principio…

Capitulo corto, lo se… pero…prometo que el próximo será algo mas largo.

**Próximo Cáp.: Apoyo**

Tatsuki le dice todo sin saber nada, Ryoma no sabe aun que hacer y decide hablar con la única persona que al parecer puede ayudarlo.

**¡GRACIAS!**


	21. Apoyo

N/A: ¿Ya me hablas Ryoma? n.n

Ryoma: Mmm…

Tengo una Ponta nn

Ryoma: Hm…esta bien… ¬¬

Soujiro: nn Yo tambien quiero una Ponta, por favor

Ryoma: ¬o¬ Un momento, es MI Ponta

Ryoga: Eh, Chibi-suke, aprende a compartir

Ryoma: Repito, es MI Ponta

Ryoma, eres un desconsiderado. Sou-kun, vamos, que se tome toda la cosa esa, y ojala que NUNCA vuelva a ganar un partido de tenis

Ryoma: Hm…eso es imposible de suceder

¿Y porque? ¿Acaso no puede haber alguien a quien nunca ganes? ¬¬

Ryoma: No

¿Y eso porque?

Ryoga: Eh, olvidas que es el protagonista

…

_El mismo rollo de siempre…PoT no me pertenece_

**Aniki!**

**Apoyo**

Ryoga, Oishi, Eiji y una niña de cabello largo azul caminaban por la acera, hablando descuidadamente. Luego de que Eiji gritase el nombre de la peliazulada, la invito a tomar algo. La niña acepto.

Salieron y encontraron a Ryoga y a Oishi esperándolo.

- ¿Y ella?- pregunto Ryoga, mirando a la niña- ¿Qué? ¿Tu también vas a empezar a salir con niños?-

Eiji frunció algo el ceño diciendo que no tenia nada con Kurumi, la niña no hizo caso y se quedo viendo a Ryoga detenidamente.

- ¿Eh, que pasa Kurumi-chan?-

Kurumi se acerco mas a Ryoga, y ladeo la cabeza con extrañeza- ¿No era más bajo?-

- ¿Quién?- pregunto Eiji, aunque recordándose lo rara que era la niña.

- Él- dijo, señalando a Ryoga- ¿No era más bajo?-

Ryoga y Oishi intercambiaron una mirada de '¿De que esta hablando?'.

- ¿Acaso me conoces?- dijo Ryoga, y la peliazulada asintió.

- Eres el amigo de Syusuke y Eiji-kun-

¿Syusuke?

¿Qué confianzas eran esas?

- Pues…creo que si… pero….yo no te conozco- dijo el mayor de los Echizen, seguro de no conocer a esa jovencita.

Eiji, mientras, trataba de darle algo de lógica a aquello, recordó al fin que quienes estaban con el ese día eran Momo y Ryoma.

Y cayó en lo que había querido decir.

- ¡Se refiere a Ryoma, nyah!- Los tres lo miraron como si no comprendiesen- Ryoma la conoció, seguramente te ha confundido con el, Ryoga-

La niña volteo a ver con más detenimiento a Ryoga.

Si… era cierto… no era el mismo chico amigo de Syusuke.

- Ah… eso explica todo. Mira, soy hermano mayor del chico que conociste, él se llama Ryoma Echizen…y yo soy Ryoga Echizen…y si, soy más alto- dijo con una sonrisa.

Kurumi le devolvió la sonrisa, asustando verdaderamente a Eiji quien al instante dijo que debían apurarse si deseaban llegar a la Hamburguesería, diciendo a Oishi que vaya con ella, mientras el hablaba detrás con Ryoga.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso, nyah!- dijo Eiji, alarmado, cuando ya los separaba buen trecho de Oishi y la niña.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto inocentemente Ryoga.

- Fuji la salvo de unos chicos que querían hacerle daño porque ella arrojo algo sobre uno de ellos. Desde ese momento Kurumi-chan anduvo tras Fuji, diciendo que se irían a casar cuando fuesen más grandes y llevándolo a rastras a una cita…-

-…Entiendo…- Eiji respiro tranquilo-…¿Pero que tiene eso que ver conmigo?-

Por un breve segundo Eiji disculpo a su hermana de enojarse a cada segundo con Echizen.

- ¡No-puedes-darle-alas, Ryoga-kun!- dijo el pelirrojo indignado- ¡Si mi hermana se entera de que una niña anda diciendo que se va a casar contigo no quiero ni imaginar que vaya a pasar, nyah!- dijo finalmente con algo de desesperación.

- Vale, vale… aunque aquello serviría para que Suki-chan sepa las consecuencias de ilusionar a un menor. Pero tienes razón… si se entera es capaz de…- callo un segundo-…eh… mejor olvidemos esto…tampoco quiero imaginar de que es capaz-

Caminaron sin hablar por un rato, viendo como Kurumi le preguntaba de todo a Oishi, quien a veces no sabia que responder.

- ¿Qué es esto?- decía la pequeña, señalando una tienda.

- Eso… eso… es…- dijo Oishi, cerrando sus ojos un poco en un esfuerzo por recordar.

- ¿Y esto?-

- Pues… realmente no…-

- ¿Esto es una tienda de mascaras, verdad?-

- Eso creo…-

Ryoga rió entre dientes, y Eiji le siguió también.

- Hum… tengo curiosidad… ¿Aun sigue encaprichada con Fuji?- pregunto Ryoga, dando tiempo a que Kikumaru pensara la respuesta.

- Mmm… no lo se… no la hemos visto desde que Fuji y ella salieron en una cita-

¡Pobre criatura! ¿Acaso sabría ella la noticia que le esperaba?

Ryoga pensó en Taichi, y sintió sincera pena por el. ¡Enamorarse de Suki-chan! No es que fuera algo imposible… en otro caso tal vez… en otro caso en la que la otra persona le devolviese el afecto que el sentía. Mas, fácilmente notaba que Tatsuki no lo quería de esa forma y sabia que a las mujeres les da el instinto maternal desde antes de ser madres y generalmente tienen a un amigo a quien quieren solo como a un hermano y a quien protegen como si de su hijo se tratase.

Y ese era el caso de Dan Taichi.

- Miren… ¡Esta cerrado!- exclamo Eiji, estando ya al frente de la Hamburguesería.

- Podemos ir a la Heladería donde trabajo- dijo Ryoga, pero recordando que seguramente estaría allí Touya…

Demasiado tarde para retractarse, los otros tres ya iban hacia allá.

A pesar de la advertencia de Eiji de no ilusionar a la niña, Ryoga no noto ningún signo 'peligroso' por parte de ella. Si bien… tampoco es que fuese una especie de Tomoka 2.

De haberlo sido hubiese mantenido mucha distancia entre ella y él.

- Eh, Kurumi-chan- No pudo evitar llamarla con tanta familiaridad, ella volteo encantada- ¿Acaso también juegas tenis?-

- ¡Claro, Ryoga-kun! Mi hermana y yo jugamos todos los fin de semana, pero esta vez tuvo que irse a un concurso, en Osaka...-mirada triste-…por eso vine aquí a jugar…-

- Ah… por eso estabas con esa gorra y vestida como un niño…- dijo Eiji, con un dedo en la barbilla.

Ella asistió, sonrojada levemente.

Oishi, a su lado, dijo con voz apremiante- Pero eso no esta bien, allí solo van chicos de grados superiores… y ni siquiera van chicas…-

Kurumi se encogió de hombros, para luego preguntar con una sonrisa a los tres- ¿Me van a invitar muchos helados?-

Eiji y Oishi se miraron un momento, inquietos porque no traían ni un centavo. Ryoga se adelanto hacia Kurumi y dijo con diversión- Por supuesto, es la Heladería donde trabajo…y he visto que a las chicas algunos de los mozos les dan helados gratis-

Kurumi rió, y siguió la corriente a Ryoga- ¿De veras, Ryoga-kun? Seguramente les dan a las chicas lindas como yo…¡Entonces me darán muchos helados gratis!-

Ahora ambos reían.

Oishi sonreía detrás, pero Eiji no lo hacia, negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba cosas intangibles.

Llegaron a la Heladería, que ahora rebosaba de gente. En la entrada estaba Luffy barriendo, con el sombrero de paja. Al ver a Ryoga dio un salto, casi tirando la escoba que asombrosamente atrapó justo cuando ya caía.

- ¡Eh, Ryoga!-

El otro lo saludo, entrando y encontrándose con Yukito y Soujiro que hablaban sobre las ganancias. Oishi, Eiji y Kurumi entraron tras Ryoga.

- Hola chicos- dijo, y los dos levantaron la mirada, sonriendo a su manera- Vengo a comer algo… pero creo que gastamos todo en las maquinas-

Soujiro hizo un gesto con la mano- No se preocupe, Ryoga-kun. Va todo por cuenta de la casa- luego reparo en Kurumi- ¿Es tu hermana?-

La niña veía alternativamente a Yukito y a Soujiro…

Y pensaba lo mismo que nosotras aunque sin saberlo…

¿¡Donde rayos estuvo todo este tiempo esta heladería!

Echizen negó- No, es amiga de un amigo de mi hermano-

- Oh, pues… ¿Te gustan los helados de chocolate?- ella asintió inmediatamente, lo que delataba su entusiasmo- Bueno, lo suponía- dijo con una de sus sonrisas patentadas- Sanji ha hecho uno muy grande y esta en la nevera, Kaito pensaba comérsela pero puede hacerlo ella, si quiere…-

- ¡Si, si quiero!- dijo, aunque luego se avergonzó un poco por gritarlo.

- ¡Oi, deacuerdo!- dijo Ryoga, apunto de entrar a las cocinas, cuando Soujiro lo llama.

- No estas trabajando, deja que uno de nosotros lo haga-

Echizen miro a Yukito y este le dijo con la mirada lo que ya sabía. Que más valía hacerle caso a Seta.

- ¿Y Touya?- pregunto con cautela Ryoga a Yukito- ¿Esta él o esta Fye?-

El de cabello plateado tuvo la tentación de reír, mas por el rostro que ponía Ryoga siempre al hablar de Touya.

- No está, tuvo que ir con su familia a visitar a su bisabuelo- dijo el otro- Por el momento Soujiro y yo estamos a cargo-

…Alivio…

Fueron a una mesa, seguidos por un muy enfurruñado Kaito. El pelirrojo ya había notado que su delicia achocolatada estaba destinada a ser de otro.

- Nunca perdonare esto a Echizen- dijo Kaito a Taikobou, demasiado teatralmente como para tomarse en serio.

Los únicos que trabajaban todos los días eran Yukito, Soujiro, Kaito, Taikobou, Luffy y Sanji.

Touya a veces y cuando no, Fye ocupaba su lugar.

Sin embargo, Ryoga conocía a todos los mozos que trabajaban ahí, ya sea por fotos o porque fueron alguna vez al local en horas de ocio.

Por eso se le hizo extraño cuando vio a uno nuevo, uno de cabello castaño, uno de tez blanca y sonrisa impecable…

Uno que se parecía bastante a uno de los sempais de Chibi-suke…

En Seigaku, los chicos ya empezaban a quejarse, porque era mediodía y aun no se hacia nada.

Mientras Ryoma estaba a un lado, mirando lo que hacían a la vez que recordaba mentalmente todas las frases que le tocaba para no hacer el ridículo si se olvidase alguna.

Y aquello estaba resultando, repasar con Ryoga toda la obra había ayudado.

(Aunque jamás en la vida lo admitiera frente a el)

El profesor lo llamo al frente, y vio con satisfacción la sorpresa que causo en todos, y más en Sakuno.

- Muy bien, todos a sus lugares, empezamos con la escena uno-

Escena uno… bah, era la mas fácil, no decía casi nada, se supone que era ahí cuando presentaban a su personaje, entrando a un salón tan altaneramente como le era posible (Eso le salio muy natural) y saludando a las personas que ahí se encontraban reunidas, entre ellas su propio padre, quien le comunica que debe ir de inmediato a Saumur, a casarse con la princesa de ese reino, pues estaba en decadencia y deseaban apoderarse de las tierras.

Todos los que no actuaban en esa parte miraban embobados la actuación de los demás.

El personaje de Ryoma había ido a ese reino, buscado a la princesa, pero antes, el rey de Saumur (Agonizando), previendo algo parecido (No lo van a creer pero era Horio quien lo interpretaba) envió a su hija a hacerse pasar por campesina, tomando a una de las doncellas de la muchacha para hacerla pasar por su hija. El príncipe naturalmente no la conocía y la joven salía tan poco al pueblo que nadie reconoció el engaño, le ofreció al rey la protección de su reino, a cambio de la posesión de sus tierras. Se lo dijo fríamente, e igualmente le contesto el viejo rey. Aceptó. En dos meses se casarían.

Hasta aquí la actuación estaba perfecta. Excepto porque Horio en vez de llevar gesto adusto frente al príncipe más parecía que tenía estreñimiento.

Sakuno estuvo genial en la escena en que aceptaba el hacerse pasar por campesina, un tiempo al menos hasta que su hermano, el príncipe de Saumur, regresase de una búsqueda (Nunca se llega a saber de que y lo interpreta uno del salón de Ryoma). Había que admitir que conmovió como Horio le hablaba, inventándose miles de seguridades para ella y él.

Ahora, el príncipe de Louvre (Es decir, Ryoma) repudiaba a su futura esposa, y odiaba tener que servir a su padre de medio para obtener dinero, cabalgaba todas las noches, hasta que un día tropieza con Sakuno y se enamora de ella.

Ahí empieza la trama verdadera. El príncipe llega a saber que es ella la princesa, lamentablemente justo cuando los otros ya lo saben y el rey de Louvre la manda a arrestar. El rey de Saumur muere, apunto de casarse Ryoma con la doncella. Se interrumpe la boda, el sale corriendo, pide clemencia a su padre (¡De rodillas!) y finalmente pone al tanto de todo al hermano de Sakuno (A quien hace buscar), con quien la rescata. Su padre llama a Ryoma, mintiéndole que ya lo ha perdonado y que no solo eso, que si desea casarse con Sakuno lo hará y recibirá su reino de regalo. Ryoma va y es apresado, su padre le pregunta si elige entre Sakuno o su vida.

Es lo mismo le dijo, haciendo que su padre se encolerizara y de inmediato lo mandase a un calabozo. El hermano de Sakuno y la misma princesa sin que se diesen cuenta, van a rescatar a Ryoma. El príncipe de Saumur lo encuentra y lo suelta. En medio de la batalla se encuentra con Sakuno y ambos se profesan nuevamente el amor que sienten uno por el otro, finalmente se besan y…

Y ahí no es clara la obra, hace una metáfora pero según Ryoga, y el mismo Ryoma, los dos protagonistas mueren.

Lo único que Ryoma se negó a ensayar delante de todos fue la escena 08 que describía como le rogaba a su padre…ejem…'padre'.

Y claro, el beso que se suponía ensayarse al final.

Muy….muyyyyy al final.

Las escenas en las que actuaban Sakuno y Ryoma se repetían una y otra vez, pues Ryoma se distanciaba mucho cuando su actitud debía ser enamorada y Sakuno se ponía más tímida de lo que se debía.

¿Resultado?

Luego de la vigésima tercera vez de repasar la escena de 'Encuentros', los profesores lo mandaron todo al diablo y decidieron practicar otro día.

- El lunes, luego de clases-

Luego de clases…

Eh… Ryoma ya se olía algo malo…

- ¿Y los que están en el club de tenis?- pregunto Horio, levantando una mano.

- ¿Los de tenis? Ah… no irán a sus entrenamientos por toda esta semana…-

Toda esta semana…

Toda esta semana…

Ryoma quedo petrificado del miedo.

Toda esta semana…

Toda esta semana…

Para el profesor esas palabras no significaban nada, pero para Ryoma, era como decirle que se quedase sin alma por una semana.

- ¡Fuji!- gritó Eiji, antes que todos, viendo que Ryoga se había quedado con la boca abierta, el castaño fue hacia su mesa pero no parecía sorprendido ni nada similar.

- Oh, hola Eiji… ¿Ya les sirvier…?- Fue ahí cuando vio a Kurumi, y ella lo vio a el.

Y pasaron unos segundos angustiantes…

- ¡¡¡¡SYUUUSUKKEEEE!-

- ¡Kurumi-chan!-

Era inevitable.

La peliazul se levantó del asiento en verdad feliz, y se agarro del brazo de Syusuke. El prodigio sonrió nervioso.

- ¿Pero que haces aquí, Fuji?-

- Aquí trabajo-

No podía ser que fuese tan impasible… ¡Tan calmado cuando los demás tenían miles de preguntas!

- Si, eso notamos- dijo Ryoga, ya que ninguno se animaba a hablar (O quizás no podían)- Yo también…pero nunca te… ¡AH! Entonces trabajas en la cocina de lunes a viernes… y los fin de semana como mozo…-

Fuji asintió, mas preocupado en la niña colgada en su brazo… y curiosamente girando levemente la cabeza a ambos lados.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto esta vez el pelirrojo.

Syusuke no respondió, les dijo que tenía que hacer y se fue.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- cuchicheo Eiji a los demás chicos, mientras Kurumi solo hizo un gesto de sorpresa y se sentó, nada desanimada pues la llegada de Fuji le alegro literalmente la vida.

Obviamente la pregunta de Kikumaru quedo sin responder.

Fuji pudo haber dicho que necesitaba dinero, que quería hacer algo en sus ratos libres… ¡Cualquier cosa era mejor que irse así como así, dejando a todos en expectativa!

Aunque pensándolo bien así era Fuji.

Trajeron al rato, el mismo Kaito y Soujiro, el tremendo postre de chocolate. A todos les brillaron los ojos. Especialmente a Eiji y a Kurumi.

Llevaba un poco de vainilla, y otro poco de lúcuma.

Para terminarlo, entre risas y una que otra ocurrencia de Ryoga, fue necesaria la ayuda de todos. Incluso Kaito tuvo que ayudar (Y fue por eso que Ryoga aun sigue vivo) y al final todos terminaron probando algo del postre.

- ¡Estuvo muy rico, nyah!- dijo Eiji, dando su visto bueno al postre y levantando su cuchara en señal de aprobación.

Vieron la hora, ya era tarde y dudaban si Kurumi fuese admitida en su casa con una sonrisa por parte de sus padres si llegaba pasadas esas horas.

Se levantaron, buscaron a Fuji con la mirada y al no verlo se retiraron, caminando algo lentamente.

- Eh… no me lo van a creer…- dijo de pronto Eiji- Olvide otra vez mi mochila…-

Plop.

- Deacuerdo, pero vamos todos porque aprovecho para preguntarle algo a Yukito- dijo Ryoga con ambas manos en la cabeza, en actitud despreocupada.

Todos asintieron y regresaron…

Y vieron una escena que los dejo sin habla…

El prodigio estaba ahora limpiando unas mesas, hablaba mientras lo hacia y la única mesa con ocupante mas cercana estaba siendo usada por una muchacha de cabello largo castaño y ojos pardos grandes. La muchacha sonreía y parecía contenta hablando solamente con él. Rápidamente Ryoga y Oishi notaron que algo había entre ambos chicos, las miraditas que se mandaban… y voltearon hacia Eiji y Kurumi que al parecer no notaron nada.

Fuji termino diciendo algo, de espaldas a la chica. Ella soltó una bocanada de aire, sorprendida. Se levanto y con decisión de planto frente a Syusuke, a tiempo que este abría los ojos y la miraba, extrañado.

Y fue cuando 'eso' pasó.

Ella se acerco y esperaba algo, una señal y el sonrió. Y se besaron. Y Kurumi se dio la vuelta sin poder creérselo. Y Eiji fue a seguirla. Y Ryoga olvido que iba a decirle a Yukito.

- Ryoma-kun- dijo Sakuno, luego de ver al príncipe salir por la entrada de Seigaku- ¡Ryoma-kun!-

La decisión estaba tomada. Le iba a explicar todo, le iba a decir todo y si la respuesta era no… al menos se lo habrá quitado.

Lo mismo pensaba Ryoma, aunque menos dispuesto a decirle todo. Sabia que la única manera de quitarse eso de dentro era decirlo fuerte y claro, a la cara, sin retrocesos. Al menos por egoísmo lo haría, para dejar de tener la cabeza como una esfera psicodélica.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ryoma, girándose un poco para ver a Sakuno.

- Yo y Kintarou-kun- '¿Ahora le llamaba Kintarou-kun? Se dijo Ryoma, soltando un gruñido, Sakuno lo noto y dijo rápidamente- No…solo somos amigos…- Ryoma iba a decir ya algo-… No me gusta…porque…porque…-las palabras se le iban descontroladas, estaba nerviosa- ¡A mi me gusta alguien mas!-

Ryoma paró, su corazón lo hizo al mismo tiempo.

¿Alguien? ¿Qué alguien? ¿Alguien que conocía? ¿Alguien del colegio?

¿Quizás…quizás… alguien como él?

- ¿Alguien...mas?- se limito a repetir Echizen, conciente de lo estupido que se veía sorprendido.

- Si- dijo Sakuno, bajando la cabeza muy rosa- Desde hace tiempo…-

¿Hace mucho tiempo? ¿Un año? ¿Dos? ¿Horio? ¿Kachiro? ¿Katsuo?

Repasaba en su mente los nombres de todos los chicos que conocía, igual como hace un rato lo hacia con las escenas de la obra.

- Hai…etto…- Ya comenzaron los tartamudeos, dijo Ryoma, y hubiese sonreído con la imagen de la chica de trenzas nerviosa, pero ahora debía mantener la seriedad- Yo…yo…- '¡Tengo que decirlo!'- ¡Me gusta mucho…!-

¿Acababa de decir que EL le gusta mucho a ELLA, puso cara de sorprendido y Sakuno al levantar la mirada se asusto un poco, ¿Esa sorpresa era buena o mala? ¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, se preguntaba también Ryoma, ahora serio, aparentando tranquilidad. Sakuno ya estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco o un ataque de nervios… lo que viniese primero.

¿Besarla como en las películas, se dijo Echizen, y Ryuzaki pensaba ya que no iba a soportar un minuto de más.

_¿Debo irme? ¿Correr?_

¿Decirle que también le gustaba y luego besarla?

_Quiero irme…_

¿No decirle nada y …? No, eso ya no.

_¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¿Acaso... acaso esta viendo la manera de no herirme mucho?_

Debo decirle, si, le voy a decir.

_¡Ya no aguanto más! ¿Y si le gusta alguien? ¿Y si solo esta pensando que soy una loca al haberle dicho así como si nada? ¡Ah, Ryoma-kun, hable pronto, ya no lo soporto!_

Iba ya a decirlo, cuando Sakuno, asustada por otras preguntas que andaban en su cabeza, añadió con velocidad sorprendente- Me gusta mucho ese…ese chico-

Ah…

Ryoma fue conciente de que se sentía desalentado.

- Mhhmm- Se dio media vuelta, y se fue. ¿Qué podía decir? Nada. Si ella no le dijo nada mas era porque no se trataba de él. Fácil. Así de sencillo. No tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Sakuno suspiro con gravedad…

¡Que horrible era eso!

Sintió por momentos como si no pudiese hablar…

- ¡Eh, espera Kurumi-chan!-

Los transeúntes veían con asombro la escena de una niña corriendo seguida de tres chicos gritando su nombre.

- ¡Kurumi-chan!

Nada, Kurumi-chan desapareció de la vista.

Los tres pararon para respirar mejor.

- ¡No podemos dejar…que…que…vaya…así…es tarde…!- dijo Eiji, tomando aire.

- ¡Debemos separarnos!-

Y así fue.

Muy aparte, Ann y Momo regresaban de su cita. Algo no muy elaborado, solo una simple y divertida caminata con algo de tenis para amenizarla más.

Ann le contó a Momoshiro la pelea, y en un cerrar de ojos el tenista llamo a casa de los Echizen, como ninguno estaba, llamo al celular de Ryoga.

Pensó que si le contaba a Ryoma probablemente mataría a Megumi en ese mismo momento.

Asi que por más raro que suene Ryoga era el hombre.

- Moshi moshi?-

_- ¿Quién es?- _dijo Ryoga en la otra línea.

- Es Momo-

_- Ah hola, que tal Momo, ¿todo bien?-_

- Escúchame, creo que ya se porque Tatsuki se fue así, y porque Ryuzaki-chan falto la ultima vez a los entrenamientos…-

_- ¿Ah si? No me digas…el baka de mi hermano?-_

- No, fue Megumi…-

_- ¿Qué?-_

- Al parecer, fue a Seigaku, el viernes y le estuvo gritando a la hermana de Eiji, Ryuzaki-chan fue a defenderla y al final acabaron peleando Ann, Osakada-chan y Kikumaru-chan con Megumi. Según Ann, le grito varias cosas a Ryuzaki-chan, que acabo llorando. Kikumaru-chan fue a consolarla pero también a ella le grito…-

_- Oh demonios…-_ voltea y mira a todos lados, recordando lo que Ryoma le 'contó'- _La otra vez también vino a mi casa, pero Ryoma estaba allí…seguramente pensó que en Seigaku podría gritarle a su gusto…ah…que hacer con ella…-_

- ¿Qué que hacer con ella? ¡Estas loco! ¡Aclárale las cosas de una buena vez antes que pelee con mitad de colegio!-

_- Deacuerdo, deacuerdo…- _Colgó. Momo miro a Ann quien le devolvió una mirada de preocupación.

Ambos sabían que si Ryoga no la ponía en su sitio traería mas problemas.

Ryoga no pensó mucho en eso, caminando se encontró frente a un bonito edificio, salían millones de jóvenes, con un uniforme azul, corbata del mismo color… era igual al que usaba Tatsuki ese día que se encontró con el en el parque.

Se quedo frente a la entrada, esperando.

Y, como suponía, la larga cabellera rojiza apareció resaltando de entre los demás. Su rostro estaba algo pálido y decía algo entre dientes. Llevaba la maleta con descuido y la corbata se la deshizo apenas salio.

No supo que lo impulso a hacerlo pero Ryoga se encontró siguiéndola sin preocuparse en que ella volteara, mas no lo hizo.

No iba a su casa, iba al templo. Lo supo de inmediato porque sabia de memoria el camino.

Caminaba con rapidez, pero también con nerviosismo.

Subió las gradas, y Ryoga lo hizo con suavidad para que no notase su presencia o para que en tal caso no se asustase.

Llegaron al ya tan conocido parque, detrás del templo en si, y el cielo se alzaba rojizo. Ryoga se acerco más de lo debido y fue allí cuando ella lo notó.

- ¡Que haces tu aqui!-

¿Seguía molesta? Si, ni motivo hay para dudarlo…

- Suki-chan…se porque esta molesta…y no se preocupe…le diré a Kirishima-chan que nunca mas vuelva a hacerlo…- dijo, y se fue acercando.

- ¡Aléjate de mi!-

Tenia el derecho del mundo para estar molesta, pero así? ¡Parecía que quería desmembrarlo!

- Vamos, Suki-chan… no este molesta… vale, vale… dejare de ver a Kirishima-chan, ¿Ahora esta mejor?-

¿Dejar de ver…? A Tatsuki esas palabras no la animaron.

Eso quería decir que SALIA con la… indeseable de Megumi, y ahora le decía, como quien hace un sacrificio que la dejaría de ver…¡IDIOTA!

- ¿Podemos volver…a ser amigos…?- dijo Ryoga, pensando ahora que su enojo se debía al beso que el le 'robó' y del que ella nunca dijo nada, pero recordando que ella se fue poco después.

Aquello fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho.

Tatsuki se acerco peligrosamente, con las manos hechas puños, gritando a la vez.

- ¡Lárgate Ryoga, no te quiero ver otra vez! ¡VETE!-

- Suki-chan…- dijo Ryoga, sorprendido de su furia.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI NUNCA!- dijo y lo empujo- ¿OISTE? ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! ¡LARGATE!

- Pero…Fue Kirishima-chan…-

- ¡NO ME HABLES DE ESA! ¡VETE CON ELLA, NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE LE HAYAS DICHO Y PARA QUE TE QUEDE BIEN EN CLARO YO…!- paro y le dio la espalda-… ¡YO TE ODIO!

Ryoga abrió los ojos sorprendido, al instante retrocedió y salio corriendo por las escaleras del templo mientras Tatsuki dio media vuelta y se sentó pesadamente en el pasto, con las manos apretadas a los lados fuertemente.

No, naturalmente no lo odiaba, pero la cólera…

Salio del templo, luego de un espacio de tiempo prudente. Y vago por las calles…

- ¡Señorita, espere!-

La voz venia de un carro negro, elegante. Algún pervertido…o un secuestrador…

- ¡Señorita!-

¡Ja! Si, diciéndole así ella va a ir corriendo…

¡Espera sentado, tío!

Finalmente el carro le corto el paso en una esquina. El que manejaba salio y casi la metió a la fuerza en el carro.

Ella no se dejo, pero estaba algo consternada al ver que el chofer le pedía disculpas continuamente.

Y dentro del carro, se encontró con nadie mas que con el abuelo de Echizen, con su barba blanca esplendida y la sonrisa bondadosa en el rostro.

¡Que tipo!

- ¿Se…señor?-

El viejo sonrió mas- Nada de señor, si quieres llámame abuelo…ya casi somos familia-

Hasta el chofer rió un poco con la ocurrencia.

- Mire…en verdad…Echizen y yo…-

El abuelo la interrumpió- No no, era una broma, pero… he visto que hay algo especial entre mi nieto y tu…si me permites tratarte de tu…- La chica asintió- ¿Lo…amas, cierto?-

Ella se sonrojo, amar era una palabra fuerte.

- Yo…- dijo, pero luego callo mostrando en entrecejo recordando lo de hace un rato.

- Su abuela y yo discutimos muchas veces… no es nada anormal, las parejas discuten… y depende de cada uno si perdona. No todo es amor, también hay que darse un lugar, no es bueno dar todo por alguien-pausa- Aunque… hay malentendidos…¿Has hablado ya con el?-

Hablado, hablado…no. Mas bien le había gritado que lo odiaba.

Genial.

- Deberías hacerlo-

Tatsuki, que miraba por la ventana del carro a las personas, volteo y por la velocidad casi se le entumece el cuello.

_La muchacha pelirroja corre hacia la camilla, el viejo esta sentado y apenas tiene fuerza para sonreír a su nieta. Su otro nieto esta dormido a su lado, la carita intranquila._

_¡Abuelo!_

_El hace un gesto de que hable mas bajo, y señala al otro niño. Los brazos de ella estaban en ese tiempo sanos y sin cicatrices._

_- Y dime…¿Ya le dijiste a ese joven?_

_Ella se sonrojo y una sonrisa reemplazo la preocupación anterior._

_- No…pero lo haré…aunque…no se…si…-_

_Y el abuelo dijo esa frase, la ultima que dijo cuerdamente, antes que cayese en coma, hasta su muerte_

_- Deberías hacerlo- _

Recordaba todo eso y había olvidado al anciano frente a ella.

- ¿Tatsuki?-

Levanto la mirada.

- ¿Ocurre algo?-

La muchacha le dio una mirada triste antes de alisar los flecos de su falda- Mi…mi abuelo me dijo eso…antes…antes de…-

Luego de tres años no puedes decirlo.

Pareces un crío, Tatsuki.

- Es…cierto…-dijo, tratando de cambiar de tema, ya que el silencio se hacia horrendo- Queria…preguntarle algo…que…no le he preguntado nunca a Ec…a Ryoga por…bueno…-

- ¿Qué es?-

Ya que lo había dicho tenia que seguir- ¿Por qué Ryoga dejo de vivir con Ryoma hasta hace un tiempo?-

El abuelo hizo una pausa memorable antes de proseguir, y lo que escucho Tatsuki fue algo que no podía imaginar ni en sus más extravagantes sospechas. En cuanto se despidió del anciano, prometiendo visitarlo, camino medio tarada por las calles.

¡Ryoga, ERA ADOPTADO!

No era hermano verdadero de Ryoma.

¡EN ABSOLUTO!

¿Y el parecido?

Coincidencia.

¡DIOS, DIOS, DIOS!

Eso…¡ADOPTADO!

¡Y como quería a ese casi extraño, a ese chico con quien ha vivido por años y con quien no comparte mas que el apellido y la aptitud en tenis!

-¡Itai!-

Chocó con alguien, y cayo sobre su…ejem…parte trasera…

Y dolió.

Una mano le ofreció alzarla. Era Echizen, RyoMA Echizen.

Seguramente se quedo estupidamente viéndolo que Ryoma alzo una ceja y le pregunto, con exasperación- ¿Qué?-

- Ne, nada, nada-

Se sacudió el polvo de la falda. Felizmente llevaba pantalonetas debajo, o ya hubiese golpeado a Ryoma por pervertido.

Por mas que no parecía interesado en esas cosas.

Caminaron uno al lado de otro, sin querer como la otra vez.

Lo noto inquieto, así que se dijo, que tal vez quería preguntarle algo pero con el carácter que tenia el crío jamás lo haría.

¡Vaya con los Echizen!

Y nuevamente se le quedo viendo, pensando en ese extraño, que lo quería como un verdadero hermano.

- ¿Qué?-

Chica rara.

Lo miraba con sorpresa…y algo de pena…

¿Por qué?

No necesitaba la pena de nadie, ¿Qué tenia para que sintieran pena por el?

- Nada…solo…pensaba… y… ¿Qué ha pasado con Sakuno? ¿Por qué es ella quien te ha puesto así, verdad?- El duda- Si es por un partido de tenis puedes ir y correr por tu vida porque no tengo ánimos para estupideces en este momento-

Ryoma frunció el ceño, pero negó lentamente.

- ¿Has hablado con ella?- El no respondía- Eh, ¡Ayúdame un poco! Hablas tanto como un mudo y no voy a adivinar todo lo que te pasa-

Nuevamente Ryoma frunció el entrecejo.

Si no necesitase un consejo hubiese dado media vuelta y hubiese dicho su…

Mada Mada Dane.

Apropósito no lo había dicho desde hace mucho…

Pum!

- ¿Qué?-

Tatsuki le había golpeado ligeramente en la cabeza.

- ¡No me escuchas!-

Ah, claro. Cuando el no escucha ella lo golpea…¿Y que pasa todas las veces que ella no lo hace?

- Tienes que hablar con ella, Ryoma- dijo, harta de tanto rodeo- Claro, nada de quedarse callado, dile todo. De una vez y acabemos con esto-

- No es tan fácil, en el festival ella… ella y Tooyama se estaban abrazando-

Ah… con que era por eso que el chico estaba como estaba ese día.

El también estaba como ella.

- Has entendido mal de seguro- dijo ella, asintiendo. Lo de Ryoma tenía solución y lo único que debía hacer era decirle a Sakuno y FIN.

- No es…-

- ¡Si es fácil maldita sea, me tienes harta con ese orgullo que de nada te sirve en esto! ¡Te lo digo por experiencia, porque a mi nada me ha servido ni con Tezuka ni con Ryoga!-

…

EH…

¿Salir corriendo?

¡Salir corriendo!

Crisis femenina.

CORRE.

- ¿Ryoga?-

Malo, malo. Repetimos, negativo Echizen.

SAL CORRIENDO.

HUYE.

- Olvídalo-

Je, olvidar aquello era lo ultimo que Ryoma iría a hacer.

- Te gusta Ryoga-

Agh…

¡Que tacto, Ryoma, que tacto!

- ¡No!-

- Acabas de decirlo…-

Espera…

- ¿Te gusta el buchou?-

Ah…

Si.

Si vas a regarla, riégala BIEN.

- Mira…tu ve y habla con Sakuno, de lo demás YO me encargo, ¿deacuerdo? Ahora, nos vemos, adiós!-

Seeeehh….

Chica rara.

Ryoma entró a su casa, topándose con Kintarou, que llevaba en el rostro una seriedad nada propia de el.

Se miraron por largo rato.

- No quieres escuchar lo que te quiero decir-

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo Ryoma, dispuesto a pasarle de largo, y liquidarlo con un Mada Mada Dane, que en verdad extrañaba.

- Echizen…-

- ¿Qué?-

- …Te reto, juguemos un partido…y veremos…quien merece a Sakuno-chan-

Ryoma ya había aceptado apenas escucho lo de 'reto', lo miro con suficiencia y dijo peligrosamente- Deacuerdo, pero no lo hago por Ryuzaki-

Y antes de salir lo dijo.

Mada Mada Dane

Al llegar a la cocina, vio la puerta que daba al patio abierta, usualmente era Nanjiroh quien ocupaba ese sitio, pero ahora estaba Ryoga.

- Soy un idiota… Sakuno-chan no le habla a Ryoma, Suki-chan no me habla a mí…- escucho Ryoma que decía Ryoga con una sonrisa triste, que mas parecía una mueca.

Ryoma salio, y se sentó a su lado.

- De seguro estas pensando en que no debí regresar nunca… ¿Ne?- murmuro Ryoga, algunos cabellos ocultaban sus ojos- Lo mismo pienso…hubiesen estado mejor…-

Ryoma lo miro con algo de sorpresa, pero luego vio el cielo oscuro, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ryoga y dijo bajo- Ha sido divertido-

- Pero Sakuno-chan…-

- Hum- dijo Ryoma, hizo un gesto como diciendo que eso lo solucionaría el y no era problema suyo.

Ryoga levanto la cabeza, y sonrió.

- Maa, ¿Entonces…?-

- Que tenias razón- dijo el, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y así, sin decir nada pero con la plena seguridad de que habían hecho una especie de pacto, siguieron viendo el cielo.

Porque, como dijo una vez Ryoga, dos Echizen deben hacer algo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muajaja, ahora si puedo responder los reviews porq los he hecho muchos dias antes uno por uno o Juas, juas...SOY MALA! jajaja...weno weno...

**Marip** Yo...weno, ya leiste que le dijo...me da pena, perdon pero me da pena...YO SE que los hombres con cualkier cosa q se les aviente, pero Ryoga me ha dado pena...no debi hacer que Tatsuki le gritara...pero era necesario YY Lo de la cachetada fue muy novelesco...solo lo empujo TT pero igual hasta a MI me dolio!

**Cherry flower 04** Pobre Kintarou! Yo kiero que termine con pareja, pero no puedo...ASI, NO puedo verlo con Tomoka...o mi cerebro esta quemandose desde que se de ese examen, o mi inspiracion ha muerto -.-, Tomoka y Horio si. Pues, como no puedo soportar no decirlo, Megumi no se queda con Jin, es mas, no se queda con nadie. De ella tb tengo pena, porque nadie merece quedarse solo. Seh, Tatsuki es un poco amargada... mas eso va a cambiar (Aunque debo reconocr q me agrada ver como se enoja n.n)

Ryoga: Igual que a mi o

**Sakuna Kumbergil** El abuelo de Ryoma y Ryoga...NO PUEDE MANTENER LA BOCA CERRADA! a pesar de eso, Tatsuki no parece ya tan molesta. A lo mejor el señor quiera tambien hablar con Sakuno para que deje de evitar a Ryoma...y q ese baka se ponga las pilas porque sino...

Soujiro: Kintarou lo va a retar, ne?

Aja, eso...¡SOU-KUN! ¡NO DIGAS NADA! ¬.¬

Soujiro: Y Sakuno-chan se va del cole...

SETA SOUJIRO!

Ryoma: Hm...y ese no fui yo...

**kmychan **¿A que si? . Mi fic esta unificando a los grupos femeninos de weno weno, si les divierte me alegra, xq a mi tb m divierte escribir.

**karlyta** La unica que le hablo claro a Ryoma sobre lo que debia hacer (y sin que el lo preguntara) fue Tatsuki, por eso al encontrarsela ella noto q el queria hablar con ella. Pero la pobre estaba mas pensando en como Ryoga podia querer tanto a un hermano que no era el suyo de verdad...

**lucy** Jajajajaja XDDDD Woah, si... mas adelante...cuando deje de lado los prejuicios (Y cuando sepa como escribirlo)...por ahora le doy mas a la ternura. ¡Si habra beso! o

**Arihdni** Este...telenovela? una wena o una mala? ToT A que si? Ps...Tomoka es medio loca, aunque no hay que negar de q es buena amiga... ps, creo que si voy a dejar a Kintarou solo con el dolor de mi alma...

**KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne** Jajaja, pues ahora se le ha bajado un poco el humor negro que traia, en encuentro con Ryoma y su abuelo ayudo... Si, Kurumi-chan es la niña que estaba enamorada de Fuji y que en mi fic aun lo estara (No termina con ella porsiacaso ni tiene ella que ver con lo de Fuji).

**Sammyasakura:** Pues, solo faltan siete capitulos mas, en cinco ya se sabe todo. Pero bah, lo de Kurumi y Narumi…pues, no voy a negar que la idea de unirlas con Dan y Kintarou me gusto, y ni fui yo la que lo sugeri…fue…tan tan…MI HERMANO. Hell, SI! Los hombres piensan…MI HERMANO PIENSA! O.O jajaja…el punto a favor de Narumi es que se nota madura, a comparación de su gemela…Kurumi, por otro lado…haria muy buena pareja con Dan…oh…hasta se me cae la baba porque empiezo a imaginarlos juntos…(Y Dan no es tan alto osea…que…PUNTO A FAVOR!) Tatsuki…llorando? NAH, pero estaba triste y cansada…sin dejar de lado que tiene ganas inmensas de matar a alguien (Lease, RYOGA!) Seh, se que dejo muchas cosas pendientes, ahora Kintarou ha retado a Ryoma, ya saben que tenia que ver el abuelo con las chicas, y ademas que Sakuno ha buscado apoyo en Tatsuki y Ryoma tambien.

Y…si, honestamente me parece a Tatsuki le hace falta una madre o una amiga muy madura. ¿Han notado que uno puede dar buenos consejos sin seguirlos uno mismo?

**Megumi Echizen **Eso si, los chicos aceptan cualquier cosa…si los besan NADA HACEN. Las mujeres si que les damos su buena cachetada…seh, el RyoSaku me salio muy feeling. Siempre he tenido la impresión de que luego de una fiesta es el momentos mas triste…sales, no se, incluso en la fiesta, si sales a pensar un poco el ambientes es mas triste…

**Suki **n.n Gracias por los cumplidos a mi fic. Te lo agradece. Ya fue, Kintarou no va a terminar con Tomoka, ni Jin con Megumi.

**Dokuro **Jajajjaa, seh, tienes la razon, no se que rayos pensaba.

**Kriss **TT Deberian prohibir esos examenes, ¡voy a morir de un ataque!

**Mlld-san **Je, gracias. KINTAROU NO VA A QUEDAR CON TOMOKA.

**3-Cindy-3 **OK n.n

**Izami **Eh…¿pobre? Mitad de lectoras quiere lincharlo XD

**Cristina **Lo de Fuji ta aclarado. Ahora falta lo demas…XX

**-ivekag- **Pobre niña! ToT Te entiendo…

**Arashi Shinomori** Uf, si, cuanto tiempo! Ja, puesss…siendo sincera… probablemente haya sido suerte el que se parezcan algunas escenas a series…yo no veo ninguna excepto Seinfield y dudo que eso haya ayudado…aunque…puede ser que las haya escuchado…bah, me he resignado a que el fic sea como una telenovela o algo asi, porque se me es casi imposible que teniendo tantas relaciones, secretos y sobre todo…ADOLESCENTES, no se vea igual a una serie…

Megumi no es la misma de RK, a pesar que tiene el cabello negro y en ciertas cosas se parezca a ella.

Ejem…lo de Tomoka y Kintarou queda absolutamente ANULADO, no es que odie a Tomoka pero…POBRE KINTAROU! ToT

Quiero aclarar, ya que olvide decirlo la otra vez, que Ryoga ES adoptado. Es oficial! en serio, fue adoptado pese al gran parecido. Siento no haber respondido a tiempo, es un detalle que deje pasar del cap anterior.

Para que no se confundan y sigan mejor la historia, ahí les va las escenas de la obra.

Escena una: La misión

Escena dos: El rey de Saumur

Escena tres: La doncella en el lago

Escena cuatro: Encuentros

Escena cinco: Un amor extraño

Escena seis: La boda

Escena siete: Lilith no es Lilith

Escena ocho: Arrestos

Escena nueve: El príncipe de Saumur

Escena diez: Rescate

Escena once: La cabaña oculta

Escena doce: Engaños

Escena trece: La princesa en un saco

Escena catorce: Una batalla lunar

Escena quince: Final

Vaya…les puse titulo para que lo entendieran mejor.

**Próximo Cáp.: No lo haré**

Cuando Tomoka se entera que Sakuno se ira, y esta anuncia que no actuara de princesa.

**¡GRACIAS!**


	22. No lo hare

N/A: …

Ryoga: ¿Qué pasa?

Puess…es que en realidad me siento mal por haber cortado de un día a otro el publicar los capítulos…pero…era mi examen…y…bueno…estoy dentro!

Ryoma: ¬¬

Soy una chica feliz, voy a vagar. Soy feliz n.n

Ryoma: 9.9 Mujeres…

Soujiro: nn

Ryoga: ¿Es que nunca para de sonreir?

No, por eso lo quiero .

Soujiro: … n.n

Ryoga: X.x

Ryoma:… No voy a decir nada ¬¬

Bien…estoy cuatro meses de vaga, hasta que empiece la cosa esa, así que podré publicar cuanta cosa desee…seee….¡Grace ha regresado!

_PoT no nos pertenece! ToT_

**Aniki!**

**No lo haré**

Increíble. Desde aquella conversación en el patio entre Ryoma y Ryoga las cosas habían dado una mejora notable.

Al menos ahora Kintarou ni el peleaban (Pero las miradas que le mandaba Ryoma y que respondía de buen grado Kintarou, recompensaban aquello), y Ryoma estaba al parecer menos estresado.

Pero tenia una tranquilidad que rayaba con la impaciencia, si bien ahora estaba TOTALMENTE decidido a decirle a Sakuno **TODO**, la espera de ese juego que tendría con Kintarou, no es que dudase que fuera a ganar, lo mantenía ansioso por momentos.

Justamente en los momentos en los que no estaba estudiando la odiosa obra.

Porque, muy al contrario de lo que Ryoma trataba de creer, esa obra se ha convertido en una tarea principal, debajo de Sakuno y el tennis.

El domingo había pasado sin miramientos, excepto porque Nanjiroh había mandado a Ryoga y Ryoma para que lavasen el carro, y para eso los había dejado solos…bueno… Kintarou estaba durmiendo así que era prácticamente como estar solos.

Una cosa llevo a la otra.

Ryoga encontró un pote de algo parecido a yogurt, y decidió que era hora de ser el conejillo de indias de la cocina al empezar a tomar el líquido pastoso naranja.

Lo puso sobre el carro, sin que aparentemente le importe el que Ryoma estuviese lavando cuidadosamente el vehiculo. Ambos llevaban unos shorts (los más usados) y unas remeras algo ya desteñidas.

No vaya a ser que por alguna casualidad terminen embarrados de jabón…

Y conociendo a Ryoga las casualidades no existen.

Es por eso, que al dar la vuelta la manguera, Ryoma golpeo el pote, regando con su contenido la parte delantera de la camioneta.

El sonido de un 'OH' quedo en el aire.

- ¡Hey, hey…que haces Chibi-suke!- había dicho Ryoga, al ver que el hermano había tomado su yogurt con cólera y se dirigía a la basura.

Ryoma ni le miró.

Ryoga fue a rescatar su yogurt y tropieza con la manguera, cayó pero se cogio antes de los hombros de Ryoma haciendo que también cayese…

Sobre el pote de yogurt…

Me explico más…

Su rostro SOBRE el pote.

Ryoga se levantó, adolorido por tremendo golpe y Ryoma no estaba mejor, en cuanto se volteo Ryoga notó donde había ido a parar su yogurt.

Ryoma se quito el líquido de los ojos, ciertamente humillado pero más dispuesto a humillar a su hermano.

El mayor se echo a reír.

- ¡…que…bien….te ves!-

El príncipe vio que cerca de él estaba el balde donde enjuagaba el trapo con el que hace unos minutos limpiara el carro, lo tomó y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo echo a Ryoga.

Ahora era el turno de Ryoma de reír, al ver a su hermano mojado desde la cabeza hasta los pies, con algo de jabón en el pelo.

Lamentablemente, en cuanto termino de hacerlo, vio que su hermano se había apoderado de la manguera.

Frunció el ceño para indicar que ya no deseaba jugar, pero las cosas no le resultarían así de fácil-…Espera…-

¡SPLASH!

Nada de eso. Fue peor.

Estaban dando vueltas alrededor del carro, y fue éste justamente quien pago las consecuencias de su improvisada guerrilla.

Cuando Kintarou se levantó, y fue a la cocina por comida (¿Quién va a la cocina por otra cosa además de Ryoma?) lo que vio por la ventana lo dejo estupefacto.

Ryoma y Ryoga mojados con agua y algo naranja colgaba del cabello del mayor, trataban de arreglar lo mejor que podían el desorden que habían hecho.

Como parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado, fue Nanjiroh quien llego primero (No es como si el que llegase Rinko primero fuese buena suerte, pero ese carro era para Nanjiroh como la hija que nunca tuvo).

Y ver a tu querida camioneta embadurnada de yogurt y agua sucia con jabón no era lo que te esperas cuando les dices a tus hijos que laven el carro.

Se quedó congelado al verlo y estuvo enfurruñado hasta que llego Rinko, luego del castigo correspondiente, y ya no tuvo porque renegar sino que se reía burlonamente de los dos en cuanto pasaban por su lado.

Y es que el castigo era estar al servicio de su padre por todo ese día.

Horrendo, ¿uh?

Ryoma era el que mas sufría, no es que Ryoga disfrutase en degradarse con todos los castigos (porque eso eran, CASTIGOS) que mandaba el viejo tenista, pero el orgullo de Ryoma era medio sensible a Nanjiroh.

Tomoka estaba en casa de Sakuno a esas horas, haciendo tareas. Ryuzaki olvido el trabajo de Historia y pidió a Tomoka que fuese urgentemente a su casa.

La de trenzas estaba algo desesperada.

Así que, luego de unas buenas tres horas de matar neuronas, las chicas terminaron.

- ¡Ufff! No creí que fuese tanto…- dijo Tomoka, quien también hacia otras tareas.

Sakuno bostezo ligeramente, para no preocupar a su amiga. Empezaba a madrugar todos los días para no hacer nada mal en la obra.

Eso de ser princesa era estresante.

Osakada finalmente lo dijo.

Sakuno esperaba desde hace buen rato que lo hiciera, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa pequeña cuando le escucho decirlo.

- ¿Ves, Sakuno-chan? ¡Ryoma va a ser el príncipe y tu la princesa! ¡Que afortunada! Y cuando sea el momento del beso…- dijo, con las manos juntas y con los ojos soñadores-…¡¡¡WWAAAAA!!!-

Si, todo eso era muy bonito. Pero debía pisar tierra, ella aun no sabia muy bien la obra y de seguro resultara todo menos agradable si no lo hacia pronto.

¡Que estresante!

- ¿Necesitas algo Tomo-chan?- pregunto Sakuno al verla buscar algo.

- Hai, creí ver una jarra de jugo pero creo que me equivoque…- dijo, y Sakuno asintió diciendo que había pero en la nevera, se levanto para ir a traerla, pero Tomoka la detuvo y le dijo que siguiera arreglando sus cosas, que ella lo traería.

Anduvo canturreando mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, curiosa como era se detuvo ante una puerta abierta, y echo un vistazo.

De espaldas estaban dos adultos, una mujer y un hombre. Ambos padres de Sakuno.

Hablaban al principio en cuchicheos y luego fueron subiendo el tono, hasta que Tomoka pudo escuchar.

Y lo que escuchó no le gusto para nada.

- Creo que debemos sacarla de Seigaku- dijo una voz ronca y evidentemente masculina, Tomoka contuvo la respiración.

- Pero… ¿No crees que debería decidirlo ella?-

- ¿Para que? Dirá que no…Sin embargo no le tenemos que pedir permiso- dijo el otro.

- No lo se…no es ya una niña y lo mejor seria consultarle…-

- Es por su bien…tal vez seria mejor el extranjero…-

- ¿Y cuando saldría?-

- El viernes…-

- ¡¿Tan pronto?! ¡Dejar que vaya al extranjero sola y tan pronto!-se quejo la mujer, levantándose.

- No podemos esperar hasta las vacaciones de fin de curso-

- ¿Y porque no? ¡Esta en su derecho! Además no te olvides del equipo de tenis que tanto significa para ella, ha practicado con ellos tanto tiempo…de ninguna manera… no voy a dejar que…-

El hombre la tomó del brazo- Es por su bien…no será por mucho…unos años…-

'¡Unos años!' repitió Tomoka, asustada.

Regresó al cuarto de su amiga totalmente consternada.

¡Sacarían a Sakuno de Seigaku!

- ¿Sucede algo, Tomo-chan?-

- Iie…-

La estuvo mirando y estuvo deacuerdo mentalmente que no sabia aun nada.

¡Pero el viernes ya llegaba! ¡Era dentro de una semana!

La desesperación se apoderaba de Tomoka…

DEBIA hacer algo.

…pero a lo mejor Sakuno regresaba como Ryoma…

¡¿Y si no?!

Unos años…

¡Unos años es mucho tiempo!

En cuanto terminaron de hacer los trabajos y las tareas, Tomoka se retiro a su casa, pensativa (Y callada, cosa AUN mas rara).

Y lo peor es que tenia gran urgencia por contarle la noticia a alguien…

A alguien que no recordaba…

Fue cuando tropezó con un señor que cargaba unas cajas, que recordó a quien debía decirle primero que a nadie.

Porque obviamente que lo sabría todo el colegio gracias a ella.

- ¡Oiga, señorita, fíjese dond…!- dijo apenas el hombre, tratando de recoger las cajas. Tomoka hizo un ademán con la mano y las boto nuevamente.

- ¡Eh! ¡Tengo que contarle a Ryoma-sama!-

El señor de las cajas se le quedo viendo, extrañado.

La chica no le hizo caso y salio corriendo a su casa.

Como ya imaginaran, lo primero que hizo la joven fue ir a su dormitorio, a dejarlo mas desarreglado de lo que ya estaba antes que llegase.

- Ryoma-sama…Ryoma-sama…- dijo, mientras buscaba entre sus cuadernos- ¡Aquí esta!-

Fue a la sala, tomo el teléfono (ya saben, el ritual que todas las chicas conocemos), y marco rápidamente el teléfono escrito en una pedazo de papel.

RRRRIINNNNGGGG – RIIIINNNNGGGGGG

- Voy, voy…- dijo Ryoga, con toda una indumentaria que llevaba puesta para la limpieza- ¿Alo?-

_- ¡¡¡RYOOOGAAAA-SAAAAMMAAAA!!!-_ dijo Osakada, con corazones en los ojos y derramando amor por cada célula.

Ryoga alejo, prudentemente, el teléfono de su preciado órgano oidor.

- ¿Tom… Osakada-san?-

Interiormente Ryoga rogaba a Kami-sama que no fuese ella.

_- ¡Dime Tomoka!-_ exigió con una gran sonrisa la pelirroja.

Y por desgracia su ruego no fue escuchado.

Eso o Kami-sama realmente disfruta con ver sufrir a Echizen.

- Ah…si…claro… y a ejem…¿Y a que debo el que…?-

Tomoka soltó una risita_- ¡No te pongas nervioso! ¡No sabia que fueses tan tímido, Ryoga-sama-_

Ryoga rió flojamente- Je… ni yo tampoco…- pausa-…¿Pero para que estas lla…?-

Y nuevamente fue cortado por Tomoka.

_- ¿Fuiste al Festival?-_

- Eh…si…-

_- ¡Es una pena! Yo tuve que quedarme a cuidar a los gemelos…-_

- Si… pues…-

_- ¡Con lo bonitos que son los fuegos artificiales!-_

- Claro…-

- ¡Ryoga ven de una vez a limpiar este desorden!- grito Nanjiroh desde su dormitorio.

Ryoga supo que debía ir antes de conseguir mas 'agradables' tareas por parte de su oyaji - Osakada-san…tengo…-

_- …y todos esos juegos…-_

- Osakada-san…-

_-…cuando era pequeña…-_

- Osakada-san…-

_-… y así desde ese día me gustaron los juegos artificiales…-_

- Osakada…-

Ryoma salio del dormitorio de su padre y llegó hasta donde estaba parado Ryoga y lo halo (trato al menos) queriendo regresarlo al cuarto a limpiar.

_- ¡Es Tomoka!- _gritó la chica.

- Bueno, tengo que irme…nos vemos…mañana…-

- ¡Deacuerdo!-

_Clic._

- ¡Eh, no hales tan fuerte!- se quejo Ryoga, sin preocuparse de las arrugas de su polera, consecuencias de la fuerza con que Ryoma tiraba de ella.

El menor se cruzo de brazos- No pienso limpiar todo mientras hablas con Osakada-

- ¿Cómo supiste que era ella?-

- Fácil- dijo el chico, sonriendo orgulloso- Se escuchaban sus gritos hasta en el cuarto-

La cruda y fría lógica de Ryoma Echizen.

(Que hasta el momento se pensaba que funcionaba solo en partidos de tennis y en pruebas sorpresas de Ingles)

-Ah…-

Luego de colgar, Tomoka estuvo canturreando por buen rato antes de darse cuenta que lo que había querido hacer antes no lo había hecho.

- ¡No le dije a Ryoma-sama!-

Si, ya nos dimos cuenta, hija. ¿Puedes ir a lo más interesante?

- ¡Ahora que haré!-

…

Puedes…no se… ¿¡LLAMAR OTRA VEZ?!

Aunque probablemente Ryoga diga que es teléfono equivocado pero ese no es el caso…

Tomoka fue a su teléfono, presiono el número de Ryoma a la perfección (Porque para estas cosas la chica aun tiene una que otra neurona).

Y espero…

Y espero…

Y siguió esperando…

Y podría esperar medio siglo y nadie hubiese respondido. Ryoma y Ryoga desconectaron el teléfono.

La chica colgó con desgana.

¿Qué haría?

- ¿Por qué te tienes que ir, Sakuno?- dijo, dejándose caer con cansancio en el mueble.

Al día siguiente…

- Humph…-

Si, era Ryoma. Frente a Kintarou en la mesa.

Por eso el ambiente se tensó.

Y peor aun cuando Nanako coloco unos ricos bollos en medio de ambos.

Los dos no dejaban de mirarse con el ceño fruncido.

Y ninguno iba a dejar al otro comer esas delicias si estaba en su alcance detenerlo.

Hasta que…

- ¡Ham!-

Un rápido ataque del cubierto de Ryoga hizo desaparecer uno a uno de la bandeja. Hasta quedar en nada.

Ryoga no hizo caso de los gruñidos de indignación ni el vago intento de Ryoma y Kintarou por coger alguno.

- ¡Vaya que tenía hambre!-

Los estómagos vacíos de Ryoma y Kintarou le respondieron.

- Uh… ¿No les pareció suficiente?-

- Te los comiste todos- dijo Ryoma entre dientes, contando hasta diez para no usar el tenedor a su lado y cometer una locura.

- ¿Ah si?- dijo el otro, sin haberse sentado a la mesa aun, con el índice en una oreja.

- ¡Si!- dijeron a coro los dos tenistas.

Las miradas que le mandaban los dos eran de temer. Sabiendo que con la comida de Ryoma uno no se puede meter sin salir _algo_ herido, y suponiendo que con Kintarou era parecido, optó por reír nerviosamente, coger su corbatín del sofá y salir corriendo- Jejeje… eh… ¡Estoy tarde, nos vemos!-

'Cobarde' pensaron ambos antes de volverse a la mesa, ahora vacía, a tomar sus bebidas.

Y supieron que algo estaba mal…

Kintarou fue el primero en preguntar inocentemente- ¿Dónde están nuestras bebi…?-

Cuando un sonido enojado y parecido mas a un gruñido lo interrumpió.

La voz de Ryoma.

- ¡Ryoga!-

Plack!

La taza de Ryoma cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos con el golpe que hizo éste al levantarse…

Totalmente vacía.

En el camino a la escuela, Sakuno había estado más distraída de lo normal. Sus padres habían hablado con ella sobre el odioso asunto del viaje. Odioso porque hasta ese momento no se había llegado a una conclusión, y también por lo que aquel tiempo fuera significaría para ella.

- Ah- suspiró, sujetando mejor la maleta entre sus dedos.

Pero viendo el lado optimista del asunto, tendría tiempo libre…

- ¿A quien quiero engañar?- se dijo, bajando un poco la mirada y viendo detenidamente las líneas del suelo- No quiero que ese viaje se haga-

¿Cómo lo tomaría el equipo? ¿Y Ryoma?

- Probablemente como todos- dijo, dando media sonrisa al suelo gris.

Eso _si _es ser optimista, se dijo con terrible pesimismo.

Cuando llegó donde usualmente Tomoka la esperaba se sorprendió al no encontrarla.

Decidió pasar por el aula de Ryoma para ver si estaba por allí.

No, ahí tampoco estaba.

¿Dónde se había metido?

Y dando media vuelta para irse, la encontró, detrás de un macetero, oculta de quien llegaba al aula pero no para ella que precisamente salía del cuarto.

Tomoka se estaba escondiendo, eso estaba claro. Usaba su maleta para tapar su rostro y de vez en cuando avistaba detrás de la planta.

Se puso detrás de ella, y la saludó.

Osakada soltó un grito que paralizo a media escuela Seigaku.

Deacuerdo, deacuerdo.

A TODA la escuela, incluyendo alrededores.

- ¡Sakuno, que susto!-

Ryuzaki movió la cabeza un poco, para poder recobrar el sentido del oído.

- Ohayou Tomo-chan… ¿De que te escondes?-

Osakada trató de portarse normalmente.

Je, y no lo logró.

Con una mueca en vez de sonrisa, una cara de gritaba que guardaba algún secreto, fue retrocediendo mientras decía: ¿Yo? ¡De nada, Sakuno-chan! ¡De nada!.

- Que extraño…-

Aun así, Sakuno prefirió preguntarle luego a Tomoka.

La de dos colas vio como su amiga se alejaba para regresar a su puesto de observación, hasta que un muchacho de cabello negro verdoso pasó no salió.

Pero cuando lo hizo llegó un grupo de chicos numeroso y evito que ella pudiese llegar hacia donde Ryoma estaba.

- ¡Ryoma-sama! ¡Ryoma-sama!-

Echizen reconoció la voz y con mayor razón se sumergió en ese grupo de muchachos.

Tomoka, viendo imposible hablarle ya, fue con el ánimo caído hacia su salón.

Eiji también estaba llegando a la escuela en ese momento, su hermana antes lo levantaba con sus gritos pero ahora se despertaba con pésimo humor y no hablaba con casi nadie.

Oishi estaba a su lado, esperando a que el pelirrojo le de mas noticias sobre la muchacha, había llamado mas de doce veces a su celular en estos últimos días y ella o estaba dormida, o estaba ocupada o simplemente no estaba.

_No Oishi, no me pasa nada. Solo estoy cansada. Si…_

Eso le decía ella cuando contestaba y el le preguntaba si le sucedía algo malo. Y cuando preguntaba por Ryoga…

_No lo se Oishi, debe estar en su casa… ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi de todos modos? No soy su niñera._

- Esta _muy muy_ molesta, nyah- dijo Eiji, cuando Oishi le pregunto por tercera vez- Se encierra en su cuarto y se duerme muy tarde… ella dice que esta ocupada, que tiene exámenes en la Academia de Ingles… pero no le creo-

- Ni yo- dijo el moreno, en voz baja.

Estudiar tres horas diarias es normal en Tatsuki, pero mas? Eso no era normal en ella.

O sus hábitos de estudio cambiaron de un día a otro o era una excusa para esconder algún problema.

- ¿Y Ryoga?-

- Ha llamado varias veces a la casa, pero Tatsuki ha dicho que le digamos a todos lo mismo…que está 'ocupada'- dijo Eiji- ¿Y si hablas tu con ella, Oishi?-

- Si…- ¿Lidiar con una Tatsuki molesta? Solo Oishi puede y no sale herido en el proceso- Es verdad… ¿Llegaste a encontrar a Kurumi-chan?-

El pelirrojo dio un salto- ¡Kurumi-chan! ¡Iba a ir a su casa para asegurarme…!-

- Tranquilo Eiji, yo la encontré, y la lleve a su casa...-

- ¿Y…estaba bien?-

- Había llorado un poco, pero no dijo nada hasta que la deje en su casa, así que supongo que estaba mejor- dijo el sub capitán- ¿Ya hablaste con Fuji?-

- No…- dijo el otro, arrastrando la última vocal- Lo iba a hacer… pero… lo…-

- Olvidaste…-

- Hai- dijo el joven con una sonrisa de gato.

- Pues… pregúntale hoy-

- Deacuerdo, uh… llego tarde Oishi, nos vemos! Ah… ¿Hoy hay entrenamiento?-

Oishi dudo un momento- No, acabo de recordar que esta semana no hay… hasta que acabe el evento del viernes…-

- ¡Cierto! Aun no aprendo toda la canción… mmm… ya…¡Estoy tarde, hasta luego, nyah!-

Oishi levanto un brazo para despedirse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No entiendo porque debo quedarme aquí todo el día si bien me pueden llevar a donde van…- se quejo una voz femenina en la casa de Eiji Kikumaru.

- Porque alguien debe estar aquí para cuando Eiji llegue- dijo simplemente su madre, viendo por quinta vez su cartera.

Tatsuki bufó con enojo.

- Bien, cariño, cuídate… Cualquier cosa…-

- …llamo al celular… lo se mama, no soy…-

- Si, si…-

La puerta se cerró tras sus padres. Su padre no le había hablado mucho desde aquella vez que discutieron sobre Ryoga.

La pelirroja se acercó a la ventana.

Y si lo llamaba…

Metió la mano al bolsillo donde estaba su teléfono móvil.

- ¡No! Si cree que voy a llamarlo luego de… de besar a ESA esta muy equivocado. Jamás. Yo me quiero y no pienso llamar…gastar MI saldo para hablarle… ¡Y porque debo llamarlo yo! Que me llame el…-

Tatsuki no sabe que Ryoga ha estado llamando diariamente pero que su padre contestó todas esas veces casi tirándole el teléfono.

La muchacha caminaba en círculos por la habitación como un león enjaulado.

- Pero si ya me llamó la otra vez… y casi le cuelgo…-

Se sentó en el mueble y al mismo tiempo volvió a pararse.

Se puso unas zapatillas y salió revisando que sus llaves estuviesen en el bolsillo.

El lugar a donde quería ir estaba cerca, así que no tuvo que caminar mucho.

- ¡Eh! ¡Soujiro, Kaito!-

A su lado entró casi corriendo Ryoga, sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Asustada porque podría ser descubierta, se quedo en la entrada del establecimiento, tratando de ocultarse en un árbol de al lado.

Y ahí estaban la docena de chicos sirviendo helados y demás postres. Se animó a entrar un poco.

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue la figura al lado de Soujiro y Kaito, estaba hablando con ambos con ese rostro medio serio medio divertido que era muy común en él. Explicaba algo con la ayuda de una libreta de órdenes que sostenía con la mano derecha.

Tatsuki recogió algunas mechas rojas que caían sobre su rostro.

'No, no puede ser que él sea capaz de haberla besado luego que a mi… no es capaz de eso… esa bruja…' dijo, mientras miraba con atención cada movimiento del chico.'Esa bruja tuvo que haber hecho algo…'

- Tal vez si le pregunto…-

Una mano en su hombro hizo que se petrificara. No, Ryoga no podía ser ese, Ryoga estaba aun hablando con los otros.

- Ehh… señorita… ¿Desea algo?-

Ni se fijó quien pudo haber sido, le quito con algo de rudeza el brazo y se fue corriendo.

- Que extraña- dijo el chico, cuando ella ya estaba lejos- ¡Eh, Kaito, conocías a esa chica?-

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto el otro, interrumpiendo su conversación con Soujiro y Ryoga.

- La pelirroja-

- Ah- dijo Soujiro- Es la amiga de Ryoga-

Ryoga le dio una mirada impar- ¿Amiga mía?-

- ¿Pelirroja?- repitió Kaito casi entusiasmado- Eh, esperen… ¿No es la pelirroja amiga de Shinji…cierto?!-

El entusiasmo se fue tan rápido como llegó.

- No, es la amiga de Ryoga- dijo Soujiro, girando hacia Ryoga- La chica que vino con tu hermano y sus amigos-

- Ah- dijeron Kaito y Ryoga, pero con expresiones diferentes.

Fye llamó a Taikobou y a Kaito para que le ayuden con algunas cosas, dejando solos a Soujiro y a Ryoga.

- Te estaba mirando- dijo de pronto el chico sonriente.

- ¿Quién? ¿Tatsuki?-

- ¿Así se llama la pelirroja?- dijo Seta, y Ryoga asintió.

- Qué habrá estado buscando aquí…-

- Seguramente quería hablarte-

- Hmm…-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Argghh!- dijo Tatsuki, dando un giro espectacular en una esquina.

Tomó aire y lo soltó, posando una mano sobre su pecho.

- ¡Mente débil! Eso es lo que soy…- dijo, mientras caminaba con normalidad afectada-… claro, de seguro ya le dijeron y ahora se cree la gran cosa… ¡Pero quien me manda a buscarlo! ¡Quien!-

- ¡Argh!- dijo pateando una piedra.

Sacó su celular.

Abrió su directorio.

¿Llamar a Oishi? No, esta en clases.

¿A Eiji? Claro, contémosle al hermanito menor tus problemas…

¿A Ryoga? NI HABLAR.

¿A Ryoma?...

Esperen…

¿Qué hago yo teniendo el teléfono de RYOMA? Hum…

- Hablar con Ryoma…- ¿Qué? El chico puede ser muy bueno escuchando si le damos la oportunidad…

Jaja, no… fue broma… Ryoma de ninguna manera.

Mmm… Tezuka… ¿Hablarle después de tres años solo para contarle tus problemas con Ryoga? Eso no suena bien… (Ni siquiera en mi cabeza) y encima no puedo imaginarme hablándole…

Y esta Sakuno… pero de seguro esta en clases… además… suficiente debe tener ella con sus propios problemas con 'chibi-suke'.

¿Momoshiro?

Demonios… ¿De donde saco yo estos teléfonos?

La chica se apoyo en un muro, mientras miraba al cielo radiante.

- Aquí no tengo a nadie-

Uh, falta un teléfono mas…

_Ann T._

- ¡Claro, Ann!- marcó el teléfono- ¡Vamosss…! Ojala no este en clase… ¡Alo, Ann!-

- Hola Tatsuki_-_ dijo la voz de Tachibana, no por el teléfono, sino detrás de ella.

- ¡Ann! ¿Qué…?- dijo la pelirroja casi tirando el móvil al suelo.

- Paseaba por aquí… hoy no fui al colegio- dijo, con voz débil.

- ¿Qué te paso?-

- Estoy algo mal de la garganta…-

- ¿Y no te hace mal que salgas a la calle así?-

- No, además, me aburría en casa… ¿Y para que querías hablar conmigo?-

- Ah- dijo Tatsuki, sin saber que decir exactamente y por donde comenzar- Es que… tú sabes… quiero saber como estabas… que ocurrió con Momo…y…-

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, Tatsuki?-

- No, ¿Cómo crees?-

Ann levanto una ceja en señal de incredulidad. Tatsuki vuelve a patear la piedra, la recoge, la mira un rato y luego con el ceño fruncido la arroja hacia la pista.

- Tatsuki…¿Ocurre algo?- dijo cansada esta vez.

- Ya dije que no… ¿Por qué crees que me ocurre algo?-

Ann se quedo viendo las manos de Kikumaru- Es que hace buen rato que no dejas de jugar con ese llavero en tu celular y pienso que estas nerviosa sobre algo…-

- Ah…es que… mira… se que va a sonar algo raro… pero… sobre… es que… estoy molesta con Ryoga…-

- Si, me pareció que algo había pasado ese día en el Festival, ¿Qué paso?-dijo la muchacha castaña, tratando de hablar claro.

- Lo vi besándose con Megumi- dijo Tatsuki con voz baja.

- ¿Con esa chica con la que pelearon tu y Sakuno?-

- Aja, ¿Tú crees que… haya… que Ryoga…?-

- ¿Son novios? ¿Tu y el?-

- No, no es eso…-

- Ah, ya entendí ¿Te gusta, verdad?-

- Eh…-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Ryoma-sama! ¡Ryoma-sama!- gritaba Tomoka, tratando de conseguir la atención del príncipe.

Pero para su mala suerte consiguió la atención de todo el colegio menos de Echizen.

- ¡RYOMA-SAMA!-

Echizen caminó normalmente, como si nadie lo llamara.

Y es que no piensen mal, Ryoma no escuchaba a Tomoka (!) caminaba con rapidez hacia la oficina de la profesora Ryuzaki.

Tocó la puerta y la voz de profesora le dijo desde dentro '¡Entre!', y así lo hizo.

Examinó la oficina y se encontró con Momoshiro frente a la profesora Sumire, mirándolo divertido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esperando a alguien mas?- pregunto Momo viendo que el tenista de trece años lucia algo desalentado.

Ryoma le dirigió una mirada rápida de advertencia, tratando de ignorar la misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro de la entrenadora.

- ¿Y a que se debe la visita, Ryoma?- preguntó Sumire- Momoshiro ha venido a saber cuando recuperaremos los entrenamientos perdidos y ha propuesto una solución… ¿Vienes tu por lo mismo?-

- Mas o menos, ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar los entrenamientos?-

Momoshiro respondió en vez de la entrenadora- La entrenadora dice que podemos aprovechar la semana de Navidad para ir a un Club en Hokkaido. Podemos practicar tennis, nadar, practicar esquí acuático…-

- ¿Vamos a entrenar o de vacaciones?- pregunto Ryoma.

- Las dos cosas- dijeron la entrenadora y Momoshiro, sonriendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji miraba atentamente la pizarra, anotando los ejercicios que el profesor había dejado.

- Eh, Fuji-

Syusuke volteó- ¿Qué sucede Eiji?-

- Es que… el domingo te vimos en la Heladería donde trabaja Ryoga-kun…-

- Ah… es que trabajo ahí en las tardes-

- Si, pero… te vimos con una chica- dijo Eiji, bajando aun mas la voz.

Fuji parecía sorprendido por un segundo, luego se recompuso, con la sonrisa medio colgada y volviendo la mirada a su cuaderno.

- ¿Quién era, Fuji?-

Syusuke paró de escribir, echó un vistazo al profesor e iba a responder al pelirrojo cuando el timbre tocó.

El joven acróbata dio por terminada la conversación cuando Fuji dijo de repente- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka y Oishi caminaban lentamente por los pasillos hacia sus próximas clases, ninguno se había propuesto encontrarse y no hablaban. Uno al lado de otro, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

A comparación del capitán, Oishi si deseaba hablar, pero Tezuka estaba como en otro mundo, evadiendo como siempre los comentarios del moreno.

- Tezuka…-

- ¡Buchou! ¡Buchou!-

Kunimitsu y Oishi miraron a Momo y a Kaoru caminar hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Takeshi ha hablado con la profesora Sumire, buchou, y ella ha dicho que esta semana no habrán horas extra y que aprovecharemos la semana de Navidad para entrenar- dijo Kaidoh con la cabeza algo gacha y con tono respetuoso.

- Como para despedir el año- añadió Momoshiro.

Tezuka asintió.

- Entonces vayan a avisarles a los demás del club de tennis-

- Si, capitán-

Los dos se retiraron.

- Tezuka, ¿Ya aprendiste el solo?-

Kunimitsu asintió otra vez, sin decir nada. A Oishi le parecía que trataba de evitar interferencias que pudiesen distraer su atención de algo que estaba pensando.

- Bueno… no es que no te la hayas aprendido… ni tampoco que te salga mal… es solo que…- Y Tezuka ahora le miró directamente con los ojos marrones impasibles- … que te sale algo triste…-

Silencio.

- Si, lo se-

La respuesta cortante le hizo pensar a Oishi que al capitán no le agrado para nada su critica, y trato de enmendarla- No me refería…-

- Tatsuki no ha venido desde hace mucho a las practicas-

Oishi se quedo sin habla. ¿Desde cuando era 'Tatsuki' y no 'la hermana de Eiji'?

- Es que… el día del festival… desde… el día del festival, ha estado rara- pausa- Has… ¿Has hablado con ella?-

Kunimitsu no contestó y el sub-capitán supo que no lo haría.

- …Tezuka…permíteme darte un consejo… se que no debo meterme en esto y menos aun cuando no se nada realmente de lo que paso y aunque trato no quieres decírmelo y… respeto eso… solo… te aconsejo que hables con ella… yo tampoco se que le habrá pasado (o que le habrán hecho) en el Festival… pero si se que esta muy mal, molesta y triste… y creo que ambos sabemos que pudo tener relación con Ryoga… pero también tiene que ver contigo y con ese día…- Tezuka frunció algo el ceño- …se que lo que Tatsuki piensa que paso, realmente no pasó, que fue otra cosa y que tu no se lo has dicho porque no quisiste causar mas problemas… pero ahora es el momento y tienes que decírselo porque ella se ha formado una imagen muy mala de ti, y creo que le haría muy bien a ambos hablar… sobre lo que paso en realidad… o mejor dicho…sobre lo que no pasó-

- No paso nada- dijo Tezuka fulminante en esa frase. El de ojos verdes supo que había llegado lejos pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así.

- ¡Claro que paso algo! Tezuka, tu no la dejaste sola, trataste de evitar eso, yo lo se, a pesar de que no me hayas dicho nunca nada… porque te vi, te vi siguiéndola y vi también que no la encontraste, te vi yéndola a buscar todos los días a su casa cuando me decías que ibas por un libro a la…-

- Pasó hace tres años, ya no tiene sentido hablar de esto- dijo una Tezuka de espaldas, con el rostro impenetrable y con un rictus en la boca que le decía a Oishi que había llegado verdaderamente lejos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ah, ya entendí ¿Te gusta, verdad?_

- Ah, genial… ¿Cómo llego a eso?- se dijo Tatsuki, ya en su casa, esperando a su hermano echada en el sofá y viendo interesada el techo.

¡Como no llegar a esa conclusión!

No solo te gusta, es algo más.

- Tengo que hablar con él-

_Yo creo que deberías hablar con él, no sabes realmente lo que pasó y como dices, y como lo he visto ya, Megumi puede haber sido capaz de besarlo… no le eches la culpa a él. Tampoco te recomiendo que le digas lo que sientes cuando no estas segura de que el siente lo mismo… es horrible ser rechazada…_

- Díganmelo a mí- se dijo Tatsuki, recordando las palabras de Ann.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algunas hojas cayeron del cerezo y se dejaron mecer por una cálida brisa de verano posándose finalmente en los pies de una joven que miraba fijamente el tronco del inmenso árbol. Sakuno entornó los ojos para apreciar mejor un nido en la copa, se giró sobre sus pies para retomar al camino a la entrada del colegio donde seguro la estaba esperándola Tomoka.

La joven se sonrió para sí misma, muchos recuerdos venían a su mente.

- Has tomado la decisión correcta… ya no tiene sentido… hacer la obra…-

Recogió varios pétalos rosados, colocándolos con cuidado en el bolsillo de su blusa.

- ¡Sakuno! ¡Sakuno!-

Ryuzaki volteo- ¿Qué sucede, Tomo-chan?-

- ¿Eh, Sakuno… no debías estar practicando la obra?- dijo, cuando ya estaba cerca de ella.

- Yo… no voy a hacer la obra… mañana le diré al profesor que no la haré-

Los ojos de Tomoka se aguaron- ¿Pero, Sakuno, porque?-

- Lo siento Tomo-chan… se que querías que sea la princesa…-

- ¡Tu también lo querías…! ¡De seguro que aun lo quieres!...-

Sakuno no respondió.

Osakada tomo una decisión- ¿Has visto a Ryoma-sama?-

- Iie- dijo la muchacha castaña, con extrañeza- ¿Para que buscas a Ryoma-kun?-

- ¡Es para decirle algo importante!- dijo, alejándose velozmente.

- ¿Algo importante?- repitió Sakuno, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Tomoka corrió lo más que pudo, buscando por todas partes a Echizen.

Tropezó con Oishi y Kawamura, mientras ambos hablaban frente a las canchas de tennis, les pregunto por Ryoma y ellos no supieron donde estaba.

Preguntó a Horio y a los demás, y tampoco supieron donde se encontraba el príncipe.

Hasta que le dijo a Momo.

- Oh, búscalo en la azotea… debe estar ahí…el muy vago-

- ¡Hai! ¡Arigatou, Momo-sempai!-

- ¡Hey! ¿Y para que lo buscas, Osakada-chan?-

- ¡Es que… debo decirle que Sakuno se va al extranjero!-

- ¿¡Como?!

Corrió con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le daban, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la azotea con tanta fuerza que choco contra la pared e hizo un sonido estruendoso.

Y la cabeza adormilada de Ryoma se levantó hacia ella.

- ¿Osakada?-

Tomoka tenía las mejillas rojas de tanto correr de un lado a otro, buscando todo el día al orgulloso tenista, respiraba agitadamente y tratando de calmarse.

Y ahora no podía hablar.

- ¿Hmm?-

Ryoma esperó largo rato hasta que Tomoka se dignara a hablar.

- ¿Y…?-

La muchacha de las coletas respiró hondamente y casi chilló las palabras.

- ¡Tengo que decirle algo muy importante, príncipe Ryoma!-

Silencio fluyó rápidamente por el ambiente.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

Las palabras no le salían de la boca a la muchacha. Muy ocupada en respirar como para ordenar sus ideas.

Y Echizen ya se estaba impacientando.

- No tengo tiempo para esto-

- Pero…-

Vio a Ryoma levantarse, sacando una pelota de tennis de su bolsillo, y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pasando al lado de Tomoka que seguía con la boca abierta.

- Hasta mañana, Osakada-

¿Permitir que se fuera sin saber que Sakuno se iría el mismo viernes?

¿Iría a permitir eso?

- ¡No! ¡Ryoma-sama!- dijo, halándolo del polo y retrasando su ida.

- ¿Qué cosa? Tengo que irme-

- Pero Ryoma-sama…- empezó Osakada, llenándose de lagrimas por la desesperación.

- ¿Uh?- dijo Ryoma, mirándola de reojo.

- Sakuno…- empezó, aguantando las lagrimas-¡Sakuno se ira del colegio esta semana! ¡Para el extranjero!

- ¿Qué?- dijo el príncipe abriendo los ojos, y soltando la pelota que tenia en las manos.

- ¡Sakuno se ira al extranjero, no va a hacer la obra!-

- ¿De que hablas?-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Ya lo se, nyah! ¡Ya lo se!-

El pelirrojo tenista llegaba hacia donde estaban Kawamura y Oishi, en compañía de un Momo divertido, con una sonrisa inmensa.

- ¿Qué sabes, Eiji?-

- ¡Se todo, todo sobre Fuji-kun, todo!- dijo, juntando sus brazos en posición que delataba su emoción mal escondida.

- Bien, bien… tranquilízate, Eiji…esp…-

Kawamura le hizo un ademán a Oishi, y a la vez que decía- Eh, Ryoma… ¿Estas bien?-

Echizen caminaba como un autómata, jugando con su pelota, tirándola y recogiéndola. Hasta a Eiji le alarmó su semblante.

- ¡¿Qué sucede O-chibi?!-

- Nada-

Momoshiro dejó la sonrisa que llevaba antes para dejar espacio a una mirada seria- Es por Ryuzaki-chan, ¿No? ¿Ya sabes que se va de viaje?-

Sin ganas de negarlo, ni de admitirlo, Ryoma se quedó quieto, a unos pasos de Momoshiro, con la pelota amarilla en la mano.

- Nyah! ¿Acaso te gusta Ryuzaki-chan?- dijo Eiji, sonriendo como un gato.

- ¡Eiji deja de preguntarle esas cosas!- dijo Oishi, tratando de que los sempais dejen tranquilo a Ryoma.

- ¡Queremos saber!-

Y mientras los sempais discutían, Ryoma parecía estar en el mundo a menudo visitado esas últimas semanas.

Como una revelación bajo su gorra y dijo- Si, pero eso ya no importa-

Nadie le hizo caso, hasta que Momoshiro lo miro estupefacto como se iba y Kawamura hiciera lo propio.

- Eh…creo…- comenzó, tratando que dejaran de pelear.

Todos dejaron de pelear.

- ¿Acaso dijo…?-

- ¡LO DIJO!-

- Pero…-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Uf- dijo Ryoga, llegando justo para la salida de los chicos de Seigaku, y viendo a su hermano caminar hacia él- ¡Que cara, Chibi-suke!-

- Déjame en paz-

- Vamos, ¿No vas a entrenar hoy?- dijo, viendo que su hermano no iba hacia las canchas.

- No-

- Ah… ¿Y ese milagro a que se debe?-

Ryoma no le contestó, estaba harto de las preguntas de su hermano, deseaba que se callase.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No-

Ryoga se detuvo y muy a su pesar Ryoma también lo hizo.

- Oye- lo llamó.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ryoma, volteándose hacia su hermano que estaba algo atrás.

- Eres el peor mentiroso que he visto en mi vida… ¿Lo sabias?-

Y siguió caminando, dejando a Ryoma enojado con él y consigo mismo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de quedar perplejos por la respuesta del príncipe, los tenistas se habían quedado callados hasta estar a varios metros de la entrada al colegio.

- Por cierto, ¿Y que es 'todo' lo que sabes de Fuji, Eiji?- pregunto Momo, caminando con Kawamura, Oishi y Eiji.

- Ah… eso… es que me dijo porque estaba en la Heladería ese día- dijo el chico con gesto de saberlo todo.

Kawamura, que no sabia a que se referían, pregunto- ¿Heladería?-

- Si, resulta que Eiji y Oishi salieron con Ryoga a las maquinas y que se encontraron con Fuji en la Heladería donde Ryoga trabaja- dijo Momoshiro- ¿Pero entonces, que hacia el en esa Heladería?-

- Pues… ¡Trabajando!-

…

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Trabajando con el mandil rojo y el corbatín? ¡Quien lo hubiese imaginado!- dijo un sarcástico Momoshiro.

- ¡No, no, nyah! Es que trabaja allí por una chica-

- Ah, ahora si que esto se pone interesante-

- ¿Por una chica? Pero si ahí no hay ninguna- dijo Oishi, el pelirrojo suspiró como si lidiase con niños de kinder.

- La chica va todos los días a esa Heladería. Por eso el se puso a trabajar allí, para verla-

Un 'Oh' sale de las bocas de los tenistas a coro.

- Eso tiene… algo de sentido… de todas formas… ¿Es su enamorada?-

- Hai- dijo Eiji, contento- Dice que la conoció en la fiesta de Ryoga-kun-

- Hmm…-

- He estado pensando…- dijo de pronto Eiji, con aire melancólico- Fuji-kun ya tiene novia, Momo también, Ryoma… quiere a Sakuno-chan y Sakuno-chan también así que ya son casi novios… es decir… creo que yo también quiero una novia-

- ¿Qué? ¡Que cosas se te ocurren Eiji!-

- Claro, todos tienen una, nyah… ¡Seguramente mi hermana terminara siendo la de Ryoga!-

- Pero no todos tenemos una novia… yo no tengo- dijo Kawamura con las mejillas rosadas.

- Pero la MAYORIA tiene, ¡Hasta O-chibi!-

- ¡Eso no es seguro, aun!-

- ¡Todos los de menor grado tienen, así que yo también quiero una!-

- ¡Eiji!-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Tadaima!-

- ¡Ryoga, Ryoma! Vengan… ayúdenme a preparar la cena- dijo Nanako, saliendo a recibirlos con un mandil blanco amarrado a su cintura.

- Yo voy a bañarme- anuncio Ryoma, yendo al baño.

Se sentó como alucinado en la tina con agua, el sonido del liquido lo tranquilizaba, le hacia olvidar momentáneamente sus problemas, pero le recordaba a la joven Ryuzaki.

Y ese era un punto en contra.

Abrió los ojos, observo el cielo a través de la ventanilla alta sin perderse una nube.

Si tan solo fuese tan fácil como decirle…

Suspiro. No. La vida no era fácil.

Pero tenia que decírselo, aunque sea para que lo supiese antes de irse…

Probablemente para siempre.

_¡Sakuno se ira del colegio esta semana! ¡Para el extranjero!_

No ahora, no se podía ir ahora…

_¡Ryoma-kun!_

…_Ryoma-kun…_

_¿Cierto, Ryoma-kun?_

Escenas de meses atrás invadieron su mente tras los ojos cerrados, escenas de ella yendo a todos los partidos, tratando de animarlos, yendo por él y fue necesario que ella pensase que el estaba durmiendo para que el supiese la verdad.

Que ella estaba enamorada de él, y que él también lo estaba.

- No te puedes ir ahora- murmuro Ryoma, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, aguantando las lágrimas y apretando fuertemente los labios- Aishiteru Ryuzaki… y no voy a dejar que te vayas sin saberlo…-

'No lo haré'

N/A: Bueno, si, me van a querer matar…pero…ESTA VEZ ES UNA MUY BUENA RAZON! Es…es…por amor XX jajajaja, no no…en realidad fue por mi examen…pero esta bien… ya dije que soy feliz…n.n y pues…también fue porque esta semana mi familia se ha ido de viaje y tengo que ocuparme de un montón de cosas… (Curioso que se realizo al fin mi sueño de ser la dueña de mi casa, pero ahora tengo muchas obligaciones T.T) publicare los capítulos cada semana, como lo hacia antes…muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, de no odiarme por no poner un aviso (Trate pero era tan vigilada que HASTA NO PODIA LLAMAR!) a pesar de la para…ToT

Eh… en el próximo capitulo contestare sus reviews… ahora no voy a poder porque sino no podré publicar a tiempo el capitulo… a pesar de estar de vaga… como dije, tengo miles de obligaciones…

**Próximo Cáp.: RyoSaku**

Ryoma y Sakuno, ¡al fin!, hablan claro. Ryoga hace un intento de hablar con Tatsuki, ¿Saldrá todo bien?

**¡GRACIAS!**


	23. RyoSaku

N/A: Miren chicos, yo los quiero, son el trío de bishounen mas lindos de mi gusto, dos de ustedes tienen mas o menos mi edad y todo eso, pero ya me esta hartando que conviertan mi casa en un campo de guerra, el único que limpia ALGO aquí es Soujiro, y aun así esto parece la casa de los tres cerditos.

Ryoga: Pero los tres cerditos tenían casas separadas…

¬¬ ¿¡Dijiste algo?!

Ryoga: n.n Nada, continúa.

Y van a limpiar todo, hoy mismo, COMO SEA.

Ryoga: Pero…

Ryoma: No pienso limpiar nada.

Soujiro (Escoba en mano): ¿Comienzo por la sala?

TU, NO ME DIGAS 'PERO' OTRA VEZ O EN EL FIC TERMINARAS ENAMORANDOTE DE TOMOKA!

Ryoga: Oo No… no serias capaz…

RYOMA, VAS A LIMPIAR TODO Y NO SOLO ESO, QUE TE VA A GUSTAR, OISTE?! O SINO, QUEMARE TU RAQUETA Y ME ENCARGARE DE QUE NO VUELVAS A TOCAR NINGUNA EN TU VIDA!

Ryoma: Andando…¬.¬

Y…TU!... Sou, lindo, no tienes que limpiar, deja a estos vagos (¬.¬) que hagan el trabajo n.n

Soujiro: Hum… ok n.n

Ryoga: ¬¬

Ryoma: ¬¬

_No pienso volver a decir que PoT NO me pertenece… ¡ME DEPRIME! ;;_

Ningún auto fue dañado en el capitulo anterior. n.n

**Aniki!**

**RyoSaku**

- ¿Qué Sakuno que?-

Rinko le hizo un gesto de que bajase la voz. Ryoga lo hizo, no queriendo recibir castigo alguno, luego del horrendo día anterior había aprendido la real crueldad de los castigos…

_Ordena esas revistas por fechas._

_Limpia el cuarto._

_Arregla la campana._

_Trae un vaso con agua._

_Trae un vaso con agua, CON HIELO._

_Trae una pajilla._

_¡Pajilla flexible!_

_¡Aquí hace mucho calor, que esperan para agitar esos abanicos! ¿Qué? ¿Para que vamos a gastar en electricidad prendiendo el aire acondicionado cuando los tengo a ustedes dos?_

Pero a Ryoma le fue aun peor.

_Lava esos calcetines._

_Limpia TODOS **MIS** trofeos._

_Estoy taaan estresado… ¡Ryoma, dame un masaje! ¡A LOS PIES!_

_El pasto no se corta solo, ve a podar el jardín._

_Quiero que devuelvas estos videos. _

_Tengo hambre… ¡ve a comprar una hamburguesa!_

_Este programa esta aburrido, ¡RYOMA! ¡Cambia de canal!_

Las palabras de su padre fueron aplazadas por la voz de Momo por el teléfono_- ¿Ryoga, Ryoga, estas allí?-_

Ryoga pasó una de sus manos por su cabello negrusco, desarreglándolo- Si, aquí estoy Momo… ¿Me puedes explicar como es eso de que Sakuno-chan se va?-

_- Espera…-_ Se escuchan sonidos de risitas_-… Mis hermanas están viendo un programa y están haciendo mucho ruido, así que estoy subiendo a mi cuarto-_

- Hm-

El teléfono se queda callado por varios minutos, de vez en cuando se escucha los sonidos de pisadas. Ryoga empieza a arreglar el cordón del teléfono, tratando de no impacientarse.

_- Listo-_ pausa- _Sobre lo de Ryuzaki-chan… no estoy muy seguro, su amiga, Osakada, me lo dijo, solo menciono que se iría al extranjero._

- ¿Nada mas?- Momo hizo un sonido de negación, Ryoga dio un suspiro- Osakada llamó el domingo, pero no me dijo nada… ¿Estas seguro de que no es una broma?-

_- Seguro, Ryoma también lo supo hoy, y… ah… verdad… esta noticia te va a alegrar…-_

- A menos que me digas que lo que me acabas de contar sobre Sakuno-chan es mentira no creo que me alegre otra cosa-

Un sonido detrás de Ryoga lo distrae momentáneamente, mira de reojo y solo ve a su madre sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista.

_- ¿Ryoga?-_

- Eh, sigue, solo me distraje con algo-

_- Ah, pues hoy Ryoma admitió delante de todos, aunque creo que le daba igual, que le gustaba Ryuzaki-chan! ¿No es grandioso?-_

Ryoga soltó otro suspiro, ahora cerrando los ojos al hacerlo- No, no es grandioso, Momo. De hecho, es lo contrario-

_- ¿Cómo…? ¿Lo contrario?-_

- Si, ahora tengo que hablar con Chibi-suke- dijo, bajando la cabeza y distrayéndose momentáneamente con los nombres anotados en la agenda al lado del aparato- Hablamos luego-

_- Eh, claro…-_

Ryoga colgó, su madre le siguió con la mirada hasta que entró al dormitorio que compartía con Ryoma.

- ¿Por qué esto no me extraña?- preguntó el muchacho, apenas divisó a su hermano tumbado en su cama, viendo el techo.

Ryoma no le hizo caso, frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

- Eh… Chibi-suke… No es para tanto...- Trató de animarlo, pero fue en vano porque Ryoma parecía resuelto a no escuchar razones.

- No me molestes- dijo el menor entre dientes.

- Lo haré en cuanto aprendas que de vez en cuando es mejor hacer algo que no sea tirarse a la cama a llorar-

Ryoma volteo de inmediato con la mirada mortal que usaba en ocasiones especiales (Encuentros con Kintarou en el pasadizo, cocina, baños, patio, sala…) y dijo con furia-¡No estoy llorando!-

El otro se cruzó de brazos- Era una expresión-

Su hermano bajó la mirada hasta su maleta de colegio, sin abrir aun. Bostezó.

- Estar en tu cama toda la tarde no va a hacer que Sakuno-chan no se vaya de viaje, ¿Sabias?-

Ryoma resopló.

- Yo creo que deberías hablarle-

Echizen se levantó de la cama, caminando hasta su escritorio y colocando ambas manos sobre el respaldar de su silla.

- Si te interesa tanto porque no hablas tú con ella- dijo de un momento a otro, sorprendiendo a Ryoga.

- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad no sabes porque?- dijo Ryoga, mirando la figura de su hermano con irónica confusión- Es a ti a quien te importa de esta manera, a mi no-

- ¿De que manera?- dijo, no, mas bien rugió Ryoma.

- ¿Realmente debo decirlo?- dijo Ryoga, advirtiendo que empezaba a enervar más de lo normal a su aniki.

- ¡Deja de preguntar y contéstame!- grito el muchacho, dándose la vuelta y notando que Ryoga también llevaba el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Porque te gusta, porque mas!-

Silencio. El tic tac del reloj despertador era lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto, Ryoma y Ryoga se miraban directamente a los ojos. Parecían molestos, pero sin duda decididos a no llegar a agredirse en mayores proporciones.

- No…- inició Ryoma, pero Ryoga lo interrumpió bruscamente.

- Ni se te ocurra negarlo. No puedo creer que aun quieras engañarte, luego de admitirlo ante todos tus sempais-

Ryoma dejó el contacto visual con Ryoga.

- Lo mismo digo para ti con la hermana de Eiji-sempai-

¡Uh!

Eso dolió.

- Suki-chan no tiene nada que ver en esto-

- Admite que te gusta-

- Si tú admites que te gusta Sakuno-chan-

Ryoga no dijo nada porque no sabía que podía decir, hasta que cruzando los brazos por el pecho, suspirando con desgana y aun con el ceño fruncido dijo- Esta bien, Suki-chan…-

El menor no cambiaba de expresión, seguía en expectativa.

- …Es…amiga mía…-Y su ceño fue reemplazado por una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia, antes que Ryoma dijese algo para quejarse, dijo- Pero seria interesante que fuese algo más…-

A Ryoma no le gusto mucho su forma indirecta de contestar, pero aun así sabia, por experiencia propia, lo difícil que era aceptar ese tipo de cosas frente a otros.

(Y aun más si ese OTROS son tu hermano y amigos)

- ¿Y bien?-

- Mmm…-

- Oye, si por algún momento pensaste que me gustaba Sakuno-chan…- dijo Ryoga, notando la incomodidad de su hermano-… pues estas en lo cierto-

Los ojos de Ryoma se abrieron de par en par, las pupilas doradas viendo justamente hacia los ojos violetas.

- ¿Q…?-

Ni podía hablar, por un momento las ordenes no salían de su cerebro, y todo en el fue caos.

Hasta que escuchó la risa odiosa de Ryoga y el ceño volvió al lugar correspondiente.

- ¡Que cara! No sabia si querías matarme, o matarte…- dijo el otro, con las manos en los bolsillos- Y no es broma eh… pero… antes de que hagas algo- Ryoma ya buscaba con la mirada qué cosa tirarle- Me gusta Sakuno-chan porque a ti te gusta. Me gusta como amiga. Nada más… te diré que no es mi tipo… como para ser algo más que mi amiga, quiero decir. No pienso que Sakuno-chan no sea una chica muy linda pero…-

- Ya- dijo Ryoma, cortándolo de una vez antes que siguiese divagando- Ya entendí-

Y el silencio ese que aparece cuando hay tantas cosas que decir y que no se sabe quien empieza o como decirlas apareció. No era incomodo, no del todo, pero el ambiente estaba cargado con tantas cosas.

- ¿Entonces…?-

- ¿Entonces que?- dijo Ryoma.

- ¿Hablaras con ella?-

- Eso creo- dijo él, esquivo.

Ryoga adoptó una pose de pensador- Hum… hace un momento no querías… ¿Por qué ahora esta actitud tan distinta?-

- Cambie de opinión- dijo Ryoma, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de que el asunto pasase como algo banal para su hermano.

- No, no es eso- dijo Ryoga, notando su turbación- ¿Acaso es que estabas celoso? ¿Pensabas que me gustaba Sakuno-chan?-

Y como Ryoma intentase esconder su rubor sentándose maquinalmente en la silla y abriendo un libro, Ryoga tomó el escrito y lo alzó muy arriba, para que así Ryoma no lo agarrase de vuelta.

- ¡Devuélvemelo!-

- ¡Era eso! ¡Estabas celoso de MI!-

- ¡Dame! ¡No era eso!-

- Ah… chibi-suke… nunca le quitaría la novia a mi aniki-

- ¡No es mi novia!-

- Ah es cierto… bueno, a la futura novia…-

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces!-

(No Ryoma, si Ryoga dejase de decir estupideces no seria Ryoga)

Al día siguiente…

- ¿Kintarou te retó para mañana?-

Ryoma asintió, era la primera vez que Kintarou no desayunaba con ellos y eso fue porque ayer se quedo hasta muy tarde viendo una película a hurtadillas.

- Ayer me lo dijo-

Ryoga toma un sorbo de su taza- El chico es fuerte, no te confíes, Chibi-suke-

- Igual le voy a ganar- dijo el muchacho, tan confiado en su victoria como siempre.

Nanako escuchaba sin intervenir la conversación, 'Asuntos de hermanos' se decía ella con diversión.

- Aquí tienes, Ryoga- dijo, dándole una taza más de café.

- Arigatou-

Desde aquel incidente con la toalla, el trato entre ambos primos se distancio un poco.

- Y… ¿Aun sigue sin haber practicas?-

- Si, por el evento del viernes-

Nanako aparentaba lavar los platos mientras escuchaba.

Ryoga volteo a ver si los escuchaba, y al ver que la joven lavaba al parecer los platos, prosiguió- ¿Lo saben…?-

El rostro de Ryoma endureció- No, y no lo van a saber-

- Mmm…-

Con ello ambos terminaron sus desayunos y salieron hacia su trabajo/escuela.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kawamura, Oishi e Inui caminaban rumbo a la escuela, Eiji de seguro seria encontrado mas adelante. Los dos primeros le contaron al de lentes todo lo ocurrido el día anterior.

- Debió ser muy duro para Ryoma enterarse sobre lo de Sakuno…- dijo ausentemente Kawamura.

- Hay un 80 de probabilidades de que Echizen decida hacer algo para retenerla-

Pero para Oishi no era tan fácil como decirlo con cifras. Eiji apareció mas adelante, ondeando una mano junto a Momoshiro.

- ¡Hola, hola!... eh… ¿Por qué esas caras, nyah?-

- Por el viaje de Sakuno justo cuando Ryoma decide admitir sus sentimientos- dijo Oishi, viendo de reojo como Inui sacaba rápidamente su libreta verde para empezar a escribir con frenesí.

- ¿Admitir sus sentimientos?- pregunto confuso Eiji- ¡Ah! ¡Lo de ayer!-

- Si, lo de ayer…- repitió Momoshiro- Llame a Ryoga, y dijo que hablaría con Ryoma-

Como si eso fuese a solucionar algo… cuando Ryoga decide hablar con Ryoma cosas MUY malas suceden.

Si Ryoga sigue vivo sabremos que la conversación aquella funciono.

- ¡Ya lo tengo!- dijo Kawamura, luego de caminar unos cuantos metros sin que ninguno se animara a pronunciar palabra- ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una fiesta de despedida?-

- Es una buena idea- dijo Momoshiro, sonriente- Así también le damos la oportunidad a Ryoma de que se le declare, ¿Cuándo seria?-

- ¡Que sea hoy!- dijo Eiji, puño en el aire. Si alguien dudaba que estuviera entusiasmado, con ello se les quito la duda.

- ¿¡HOY?!- gritaron todos.

- Es muy pronto… ¡Además debemos organizarnos!- intervino el sub-capitán, tratando de que su amigo entrara en razón.

- Hoy puede ser…- dijo Kawamura, pensando que en su casa había todo lo necesario para hacer la reunión y no queriendo desilusionar a Eiji que lucia muy feliz con la idea.

-¡Genial, nyah! ¡Ofrezco mi casa!- dijo Eiji, saltando animado y adelantando el paso.

- Creo que si necesita una novia- dijo Momoshiro, con sorna. Oishi se sonrojó.

- ¡Momoshiro, que cosas dices!-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma llegó al colegio relativamente temprano. Hoy no tenía ninguna gana de asistir a clases, no había ningún examen y deseaba quedarse dormido en su adorada azotea.

Pero antes de eso…

Debía localizar a Ryuzaki.

La muchacha no llegaba tarde, aun así no sabia si ya estuviese en su salón.

En el peor de los casos le preguntaría a Osakada.

Decidió ir al salón de Sakuno, luego de dejar su maleta en su carpeta.

- ¡Echizen!- dijo Horio, justo cuando Ryoma ya se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿Qué?-

- Nos hemos enterado de que Ryuzaki se va-

- Ah-

- ¿No vas a hacer nada?-

'Claro que si'.

- No-

- Pero…-

Ryoma logró salir del salón, luego de contestar las miles de preguntas que Horio hacia, pero cuando llego al salón de Sakuno ella ya no estaba.

Para mala suerte de Ryoma, hubiese encontrado a Sakuno en su salón de no ser por la demora que le causo Horio, puesto que Ryuzaki fue enviada a buscar a su tutor en el momento exacto en que Ryoma salía de su aula hacia la de ella.

Trato de buscar con la mirada el sitio de ella, para saber si había venido, pero como no reconociera sus cosas, se retiró. Por otro pasadizo, llegaba Sakuno, cuando Ryoma ya daba la vuelta para perderse por otro camino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Heladería en la mañana era llenada por chicas de universidad en vacaciones, como ellos. En las tardes lo llenaban millones de colegialas.

Ryoga agradeció haber llegado temprano, Fye estaba supervisándolos pero también estaba Touya, viéndolo fijamente cuando llegó corriendo.

- Echizen-

Ryoga de inmediato se repuso y adopto una forma de contestar militar- ¡Si, que ocurre, señor!-

Kaito se reía entre dientes detrás de Touya.

- No estoy supervisando hoy, como Fye esta aquí soy un mozo mas- A Ryoga se le hacia extraño pensar en hablar con Touya como 'un mozo mas'- Pero eso no significa que no veré lo que haces-

- Claro… señor…eh…Kinomoto…-

Touya volvió su mirada hacia la puerta, por donde entraba un Kurapica muy tranquilo y detrás de él Hao con un dejo de asco.

- Cierto Echizen, el tiempo que me dijiste expira esta semana… ¿No es así?- dijo el moreno, anotando algo en una libreta y revisando la caja registradora.

- Si, señor-

- ¿Te vas esta semana?- pregunto sin levantar la mirada.

- Probablemente el domingo o el lunes… me voy de regreso a Londres…eh…- Touya ahora lo mira esperando algo-…señor…-

- ¿Y regresaras?-

- En Navidad, lo mas seguro-

- Mmm…-

- Señor- dijo Ryoga, bastante curioso- ¿Quiénes mas se irán?-

Touya frunció el ceño, volvió a mirar sus apuntes y el ceño desapareció- Soujiro y Kurapica estudian fuera, al igual que tu. Kaito esta pidiendo ya su traslado a una universidad extranjera pero aun no sabe nada-

- ¿Soujiro también estudia fuera? ¿En que universidad?-

- En…-

- ¡Echizen!- gritó Kaito, el piercing en su oreja brillando mas de lo normal, el chico dejó la sonrisa que llevaba al ver a Touya- Eh, pendón, Kinomoto-san… Echizen… vamos, te necesitamos-

Haló a Ryoga, lejos de Touya.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra vez Hao habló de liquidar a la raza humana delante de los clientes?- pregunto Ryoga, al ver que Kaito lo llevaba hacia fuera.

Y ahora que lo pensaba su empleo era muy extraño, tenia que lidiar con gente como Hao y parecía como si cada uno de sus compañeros no fuesen lo que el acostumbraba a ver. Por ejemplo Soujiro, que sonreía todo el tiempo pero que sin embargo era a quien todos llamaban cuando algún cliente se ponía recio en pagar o hiciera problemas.

- No no… nada de eso… es Luffy… tiene dolor de estomago-

A pesar de lo que todos pensasen la causa de la sorpresa de Ryoga no fue el que Luffy estuviese mal del estomago, sino que aquel dolor ya fuese cosa común en el.

- ¡Es la tercera vez esta semana! Y eso que es martes…- dijo Ryoga, con los hombros caídos- Luffy debería aprender a comer como un ser humano normal-

- Tratamos de quitarle la cantidad industrial de chatarra que come diariamente…¡Pero el chiquillo tiene una fuerza! No vas a creerlo pero me cuesta quitarle la comida de las manos-

Ryoga ya había divisado a Luffy, tumbado con la peor cara en una de las mesas, con Soujiro y Taikobou a su lado, la gente no le hacia mucho caso.

- Oh genial, ahora encárgate de el…- dijo Taikobou, viendo como Ryoga caminaba hacia la mesa.

Echizen se acerco al enfermo, colocando una mano sobre su frente. No, al menos esta vez no hubo fiebre.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?-

- Lo de siempre, dolor de estomago- dijo Soujiro, tratando que Luffy no se cayese de la silla.

- Mi estomago…duele…-

- Ya, ya… tranquilo Luffy…- dijo Ryoga, y cogio la taza de te humeante que le entregaba Soujiro-…Toma esto…-

- ¡No! ¡Eso sabe HORRIBLE!- dijo el muchacho, moviendo los brazos desesperadamente.

- Eh, vamos, no seas niño. Tómatelo- Luffy no le hizo caso y con un puchero giro su cabeza a otro lado- Luffy… si te lo tomas te doy algo para que comas después-

Kaito levanto una ceja y dijo apenas moviendo los labios- ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo el del sombrero de paja, emocionado.

- Es una sorpresa- dijo Ryoga, y Luffy, luego de pensar lo mínimo, se tomó el té de Soujiro con los ojos cerrados y de un sorbo.

- ¡ACKKKK!- dijo el muchacho, luego de beber casi todo el líquido.

- Oh vamos Luffy, eres un exagerado, no puede estar tan…- dijo Kaito- ¡Iaccckk! ¡De veras sabe horrible!-

- Eso es tan amable de tu parte- dijo Ryoga con una risita y viendo a Soujiro.

Seta se puso de pie - Lo siento Luffy, no se supone que sea dulce… pero te hará mucho bien, ya veras que dentro de unas horas te curaras-

El muchacho sonriente fue por una jarra con mas te. Mientras Kaito, Ryoga y Taikobou seguían al lado de Luffy, que ahora gemía de a ratos.

- ¿Saben que?- dijo de pronto Ryoga, viendo como Touya hablaba con Fye desde lejos.

Nadie le hizo caso.

Kaito golpeó a Taikobou en la cabeza.

- Ouch… ¿Qué?-

- Te hablan, baka!-

- Recién he notado que Fye no se enoja mucho…es mas… nunca lo he visto enojado…- volvió a decir Echizen.

- Si buscas que sea igual a Touya, no busques más…-

- Mmm…- dijo, pensativo Ryoga, viendo a Soujiro llegar con la jarra- Se parece a ti, Seta-

- ¿Fye? ¿A mi?- respondió este con una suave sonrisa.

- Con esa sonrisa siempre… aunque no tanto como tu, pero es igual de calmado… solo que a veces…-

- ¿A veces que?- pregunto Taikobou. Luffy no los escuchaba y tendió su cabeza en la mesa.

- Se comporta algo extraño…como… infantil…- completo el hermano de Ryoma.

Kaito se sirvió sin querer un poco del te.

- Ahora que lo dices…- dijo.

- …Lo del 'Día del helado de chocolate' fue algo raro…- terminó Taikobou.

- … y lo de darle la forma de un corazón a todo en San Valentín…- dijo Kaito.

- Eso no parece raro- se quejó Ryoga.

- Teníamos que poner TODO en forma de corazón, o pegarle un corazón, a las pajillas…- dijo Kaito, tomando un sorbo del te.

- A los vasos…-

- A las mesas…-

- A las sillas…-

- A nuestros uniformes…-

- A los lentes de Yukito…- dijo Taikobou.

- Pero eso no lo pidió Fye- dijo Soujiro, viendo como la jarra se volvía menos llena poco a poco.

- Je, si lo se, pero fue divertido-

- Eh… pensándolo bien, ya no se si prefiera este turno o el de Touya- dijo sabiamente Ryoga, temiendo que en el turno de la mañana su masculinidad peligrase.

- Bueno, no hay que quitarle crédito a Fye, a pesar de ser raro, con sus ideas atrae mucha gente…-dijo Taikobou.

- Es decir, chicas- intervino Kaito.

- Es igual-

Kaito tomo otro sorbo- Pero Ryoga tiene razón, a veces se comporta muy infantil-

- Tu también- dijeron todos.

- No, ¡No así! Esta bien, SE que NO soy maduro, pero al menos no me comporto como un niño!- dijo Kaito con un puchero.

- Fye no se comporta como un niño- aclaro Soujiro, con media sonrisa- Es un buen administrador-

- Eso si-

Ya parecía todo ya resuelto cuando Kaito volvió a hablar- Pero si es infantil-

- ¡Deja de hablar así, Kaito!- dijo Taikobou, mirando a Soujiro quien no parecía interesado en la discusión, Ryoga los observaba divertido.

- Oh vamos, no me digas ahora que no piensas lo mismo-

- Claro que no-

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Solo porque Seta ha dicho que no lo hace!-

- ¡No es eso!-

- ¡Es un infantil!-

- ¡No lo es!-

- ¡HYU!

Ese sonido no vino de ninguno de los que estaban sentados con Luffy, venia del otro lado del local.

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué fue eso?-

- ¡Estupendo!- dijo otra vez la voz que antes hiciera 'Hyu!'.

- ¿Eh?-

- ¡Hyu! ¡Este postre esta delicioso, Sanji-kun!-

Fye entraba a las cocinas en ese momento con el rubio cocinero, los cuatro chicos voltearon con gotitas de sudor en la cabeza.

El supervisor llevaba un plato en una mano y una cucharilla en la otra, y sonreía ampliamente, Touya también lo había visto y cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza lentamente.

Y todo se quedo en silencio, solo las voces de Fye y Sanji se oían lejanas.

En medio del silencio la voz de Ryoga se escucho perfectamente.

- ¿Hyu?- pregunto, mirando a los presentes.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros.

POK!

- ¡Ea, Luffy!- dijo asustado Kaito, viendo como el muchacho caía inconciente en la mesa- ¡Que le has dado Soujiro!-

- No es nada malo… solo tiene… efectos secundarios…- dijo Seta.

Kaito entro en caos.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué efectos secundarios? ¡DIME­! ¿¡QUE CLASE DE EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS?! ¡DIMELO YA, YO ACABO DE TOMAR ESA COSA!- gritó Kaito, histérico y escupiendo (tratando) la bebida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En clase de Literatura…

Kikumaru estaba aburrido, debía decirle a Syusuke sobre la reunión en su casa luego de clases, le paso un mensaje a Fuji, con cuidado, pues no quería que el profesor se diese cuenta de que hablaba con sus amigos en clase.

El prodigio abrió la nota.

_Le haremos una fiesta de despedida a Sakuno-chan, estas invitado a mi casa hoy, después de clases._

Syusuke puso cara de interrogación. Él no tenia ni idea de a que se refería con 'Despedida a Sakuno-chan', no sabia que se iría de viaje.

- Eiji…-

- Shhhh…-

- Pero Eiji…- dijo Fuji, tratando de corregir a Eiji.

- SHHHHH-

- Pero… si Sakuno-chan no se va… se va la prof…- intentó otra vez Fuji.

- ¡SHHHHHHHHHHH!- insistió Eiji con mas fuerza.

Todos los compañeros de Eiji lo miraban para que callase. El profesor estaba justo detrás del pelirrojo.

- ¡Kikumaru!-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma había tratado de encontrar a Sakuno.

De veras que si.

Pero cada vez que llegaba cerca de ella, a verla de lejos, o a escucharla desaparecía.

Hasta comenzaba a sospechar que estaba ella lo evitaba.

Fue hasta la azotea, aburrido de tratar de buscarla y no poder hablar con ella.

Y se quedo dormido, en el momento en que la muchacha de trenzas salía al patio, y miraba la azotea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vámonos Eiji!-

Tatsuki estaba de pie frente al aula de su hermano, esperando a que Eiji saliese de su salón. Algunos chicos la miraban curiosos, no es de todos los días ver a una pelirroja en la escuela.

- Tatsuki-

No.

No podía ser.

- ¡Onee-chaaaan!-

Ese si era su hermano, saliendo de su salón.

- ¿Qué… quieres?- dijo Tatsuki mirando de reojo y fingiendo tranquilidad ante Tezuka.

Eiji se asustó un poco al ver con que familiaridad y odio le hablaba su hermana a su buchou.

- Hablar-

- ¿Hablar?- dijo con grandes esfuerzos de no alzar la voz- Ah, ya veo, ¿Oishi te dijo que me hablaras, verdad?- Tezuka no movió un músculo- ¿Acaso también te dijo que no estaba interesada en hablarte?-

La pelirroja no dijo mas, esperando en vano que Tezuka hablase.

- Vámonos Eiji-

- Eh…- dijo él, mirando a su hermana caminar- Eh… hasta mañana, buchou-

Ni Tatsuki ni Eiji pudieron caminar más, Oishi les bloqueo el paso.

- Eiji, necesito hablar con Tatsuki…-

- Ah claro-

- A solas, por favor-

Haciendo un puchero el pelirrojo se fue.

- ¿Oishi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy aquí para ayudarlos, y no me voy hasta que se sepa toda la verdad-

- ¿De que verdad hablas?- dijo Tatsuki, enormemente confundida y cruzándose de brazos.

Oishi trataba de poner sus ideas en orden, buscando en su mente la mejor forma de decirle lo que tenía que decir a la pelirroja.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que no se?!- Y como nadie diera explicaciones, dijo con tono más fuerte- ¡¿Te vas a dignar a hablar?!-

- No sabes todo lo que pasó ese día…- dijo al fin, respirando hondamente.

Tatsuki descruzó los brazos, cerrando sus manos en puños- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces de que me perdí?-

- Cuando le dijiste a Tezuka, yo estaba allí-

Tatsuki parpadeó varias veces, antes de volver a hablar, lentamente, como si al hacerlo el enojo disminuyera.

- Si, lo se. Casi tropiezo contigo cuando…- pausa-… me fui-

- No, no. Yo estuve ahí desde que le dijiste a Tezuka que querías decirle algo importante. No los espiaba… yo también quería hablar con Tezuka- Tatsuki abrió los ojos, levantando una ceja- ¡No, no, de otra cosa! Pero igual los escuche… se que estuvo mal, pero tal vez sirva para que de una vez lo sepas-

- ¿Saber que, Oishi?-

- Tezuka no quiso decir eso, es decir, lo tomaste por sorpresa. Cuando saliste corriendo, yo te seguí, y el también. No supo que yo te seguía. No te pude encontrar, no se si él si. Al no encontrarte fui a tu casa, pero Eiji me dijo que no estabas ahí-

- Eso lo sé- Se apoyó en uno de los árboles, viendo las canchas desde lejos- Se que lo tome por sorpresa. Y no creas que fue porque me rechazó que yo dejé de hablarle, fue por la forma en que lo hizo, como si le diera igual-

- Tezuka siempre ha sido nada abierto con sus emociones- dijo Oishi, más tranquilo y mirando a la muchacha- Eso lo sabemos tú y yo muy bien-

Ella ríe- Si, parece que le va a ser difícil conseguir novia-

- Si-Oishi observa como ella esta ensimismada en lo que cree él son recuerdos de cuando ella y Tezuka eran amigos- Tu has sido lo mas cercano que Tezuka ha tenido como amiga… sinceramente no creo que Tezuka se mantuviese insensible a perderte-

La muchacha hace un gesto con los labios de incredulidad, y pensando a la vez que tiene razón- ¿Entonces…porque?-

- El te siguió, Tatsuki. Yo lo vi. El ni nadie me lo dijo, yo lo vi, lo vi corriendo tras de ti, como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que había causado. Eso nunca le hubo pasado antes… éramos unos niños. Tienes que entenderlo, nunca tuvo que lidiar con algo como eso hasta que tú le hiciste pasar por una experiencia como esa- dijo el ojiverde, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al ver que Tatsuki no se movía, y miraba distante el suelo- El iba a tu casa cada día, y se iba cuando sabia que estabas allí, cuando la luz de tu cuarto estaba encendida. Evitaba los lugares por donde tú pasabas, para que no te molestara su presencia…-

La muchacha no despegaba la mirada del suelo. Finalmente se decidió a hablar- Yo le dije… una vez, que las únicas llaves que tenia eran la de mi cuarto y la de mi casa. Que nadie entraba a mi dormitorio que no fuera yo, y que lo único que alguien tenía que hacer para saber que estaba en mi casa es ver la luz encendida- De improviso su voz se partió- Entonces… según tu… se sintió mal por decirme eso…-

- No según yo. Es según el. Debes saber que Tezuka no se molesta en decir sus sentimientos, sino que los demuestra-

Tenía razón. El que no dijera cada cinco minutos que los quería no significaba que no lo hiciera.

- Me quería como amiga- dijo ella, ausente, mirando atentamente sus zapatillas, jugando con sus pies.

- No quería perderte- dijo el ojiverde- Tal vez él pensó que distanciarse un poco ayudaría para que se arreglara… si…- Añadió luego, al parecer la idea recién se le había ocurrido-… Creo que eso pensaba… él tenia la esperanza de que todo fuese como antes… que el tiempo volvería todo a la normalidad-

- ¿Crees que aun piensa eso?- Oishi tardó pero asintió- ¿Después de TRES AÑOS?

- No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que si- Y vio como ella halaba su bolso del suelo, colocándoselo en el hombro- ¿Qué? ¿Vas ya a tu casa? ¿Te acompaño?-

- No, no voy a mi casa. Voy a buscar a alguien- dijo ella, mirando a todos los lados- Espero que no se haya ido-

Oishi se tranquilizó, sabiendo por la mirada de la pelirroja a quien buscaba.

- ¡Nos vemos, Oishi! ¡Ah!- se acerca al moreno con una sonrisa y le besa en la mejilla- Gracias, yo se que siempre te grito y que te llamo a deshoras pero en verdad eres un gran amigo…- y se fue corriendo.

Oishi, algo sonrojado, dio media vuelta para ir a su casa, con la tranquilidad de quien ha cumplido una misión después de largos años de trabajo.

Mientras Tatsuki buscaba a Tezuka.

'Tres años evadiéndolo y de pronto me encuentro buscándolo… Que ironía es la vida en verdad…' se dijo, con gracia.

Lo vio saliendo de una de las aulas, corrió hasta llegar a su lado y se detuvo, tratando de respirar normalmente.

Tezuka no se mostró muy sorprendido, incluso le dio tiempo para que su corazón regresara a su rapidez normal.

- Pensé…que…ya…te…habías…ido…- dijo, entrecortadamente por el cansancio.

El capitán se tomó unos segundos para contestar- No, tenía que practicar-

Ella sonrió y dijo, viendo el estuche del violín colgado en el hombro del joven castaño - Si, ya lo noté…-

Después de un largo e incomodo silencio…

- Escucha… yo… siento haberte tratado así cuando querías hablar…-

- No hay problema…-dijo Tezuka sin inmutarse, y observando tranquilamente a la chica frente a él.

Tatsuki no dejó que terminara toda la frase, las palabras se agolpaban en su boca, y dijo con el ceño fruncido- No, no… si estuvo mal, muy mal… no hablarte todos estos años solo por como me hablaste… esa vez… estuvo muy mal, fue muy inmaduro de mi parte… debí saber que no lo hiciste con el propósito de lastimarme sino que también estabas confundido. Todos estos años quise echarte la culpa, cuando también fue mía por… no se… encapricharme contigo… el que alguien te rechace no tiene que ser el fin del mundo… debí haber seguido con las Nacionales, debí darle la importancia que tenia, y no agrandar la tragedia con lo que pasó…- Tezuka seguía en la misma posición pero sin perderse ni una palabra-… Cuando me dijiste que siguiera practicando… me sentí mal porque creí que no te importaba, pero hoy Oishi me ha dado el discurso de mi vida…- risas-… y me he dado cuenta que yo me hice esto sola, y quise seguir sufriendo no yendo a las Nacionales… suena absurdo pero era parte de mi venganza hacia ti. Que te sintieras responsable de todo lo que me pasaba-

La pelirroja dejó de hablar, sin mirar a Tezuka. Temía que no le dijese nada, o que le dijese algo que no sea muy apropiado y que terminase con ella sintiéndose mal.

- Entiendo- dijo él, con una leve reverencia.

Y Tatsuki notó algo.

Aquello ya no le causaba rencor, hablar con Tezuka no era ya como ella se imaginaba. Le agradaba en verdad, y lamentaba no haberlo hecho antes.

'Y de seguro Oishi me dirá TE LO DIJE miles de veces… ¡Genial! Lo que esto servirá a su ego!' pensó, girando sus ojos.

Y empezó a reír.

Tezuka lucia confundido, se le notaba en los ojos y en la expresión en si. No hizo nada y esperaba que Tatsuki le diera una explicación.

- Perdón, perdón… no me río de ti… estaba… imaginando la cara de Oishi cuando le diga que al fin hemos hablado… ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo le tardo en preguntarme si me parecía bien volver a hablar contigo?-

El capitán sonrió muy levemente.

- Aunque… hay algo que quiero saber…- dijo ella, luego de tranquilizarse- Hoy Oishi me contó que me siguió, luego de todo eso. Dice que tu también lo hiciste…- Lo ultimo le salió como en un susurro- ¿Me encontraste?-

Él permanecía impasible, giro la cabeza, viendo por la ventana a los árboles.

- Si te encontré- dijo, y un escalofrío recorrió a la pelirroja- Estabas en el bosque-

Ella buscaba las palabras adecuadas, e intentaba en vano ocultar su perturbación.

- ¿Y…y viste que hacia?-

El muchacho asintió.

Tatsuki sintió vergüenza de haber tenido testigos a lo que consideraba un ataque de locura. ¡Y que testigo!

- Fue una estupidez hacer lo que hice- dijo, ambos mirando a direcciones distintas- E… imagino que fuiste tu quien evitó que…quien evitó que los restos de la raqueta…-

Pues claro, en la confusión de ese día ella nunca pudo notar que no fue conejo, u otro animal lo que la distrajo, sino que fue Tezuka.

Imaginar a un Tezuka confuso y asustado no era para nada fácil, pero así estaba el, frente a la pelirroja adolescente, escondido apenas por unos árboles y arbustos. Sin nadie a quien recurrir, sin saber que hacer, miraba.

El Tezuka de ahora no se perdonaba aquello, por más que sabía que a sus 12 años esa era una conducta normal. Pudo evitar que ella se hiciera daño, pudo evitarlo.

- Estabas a punto de cortarte las venas, pudiste morir desangrada- dijo duramente Kunimitsu, con los ojos castaños vueltos hacia ella, las mejillas de la pelirroja se colorearon, de vergüenza.

¿Y si hubiera muerto? Tezuka jamás hubiese podido vivir con la culpa. Evitaba pensar en que hubiera hecho si eso hubiese pasado.

El comportamiento explosivo y vengativo que mostró en ese momento Tatsuki lo dejó paralizado. Ahora entendía que no fue solo él el causante, fue todo. Solo que él fue lo único que faltaba para que ella se descontrolara. Varias veces supuso que ella esperaba que él le dijese que sentía algo por ella, para no caer en la desesperación que demostró en el bosque. Pensó que él era su única fuente de alegría, y que se aferraba a ello con furia. Por lo tanto, al no corresponderle, Tezuka le había quitado lo único de feliz que tenia su vida en ese momento.

Tatsuki sentía sus mejillas ardiendo. Ahora si que se sentía muy inmadura al haber hecho tremenda tragedia por nada. De todas maneras, entendía mejor a Tezuka.

- Gracias- dijo, obligándose a levantar la mirada y observando de cerca cuanto había cambiado Tezuka en esos tres años.

Kunimitsu movió la cabeza en un signo de afirmación.

- Gracias - dijo ella, acercándose a él para abrazarlo con firmeza- Gracias Tezuka -

Obviamente el capitán no esperaba tal gesto, mas no la apartó, su rostro se relajó y nunca nadie pudo notarlo, pero en su corazón había una gran alegría. No solo porque se habían perdonado el uno al otro, sino porque además volvían a ser amigos con ese abrazo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma despertó gracias a la fuerte brisa que pasaba por la azotea en ese momento.

¿Qué hora es?, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Bajó las escaleras, con la cabeza adolorida de haber estado en el frío suelo tanto tiempo.

Caminaba tranquilamente, cuando vio a una chica… no, una trenza, cruzar un pasadizo con rapidez.

'Debe ser Ryuzaki', pensó, siguiendo el sonido de los pasos, hasta que llego a un pasadizo, y escucho el sonido que hace una puerta al cerrarse.

La abrió con cuidado.

- Echizen-

No era Ryuzaki, no era ni siquiera una chica, era su tutor.

- Echizen… la alegrara saber que hubo practica…sorpresa… y alguien faltó…¡Usted! Queda castigado y ¡Que hace con una gorra, eso no forma parte del uniforme! ¡Quítesela de inmediato!-

Echizen se quito la gorra con desgana.

Toc-Toc

El profesor abrió y se encontró con otro profesor, hablaron unos minutos y luego volvió la cabeza hacia Ryoma.

Y el muchacho le dio una mirada orgullosa.

- Vas a limpiar el salón Echizen, y si no regreso antes que termines te podrás ir- dijo el docente, saliendo del aula.

Castigo…

Limpiar el salón.

El muchacho se puso su gorra en cuanto se fue.

Tomó una mota, sacudiéndola.

Varios días no queriendo encontrarse a Ryuzaki y justo AHORA cuando en verdad es NECESARIO hacerlo, no la encuentra…

Y hoy, precisamente HOY cuando estaba dispuesto y de buen humor.

- Disculpe, ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto una voz dulce interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Dejó a un lado la mota, y caminó automáticamente hacia la puerta.

Esa voz era de Ryuzaki, era un hecho. A menos que esté tan mal como para escuchar su voz en todas partes.

Abrió la puerta, frente a el estaba Sakuno con un gran libro rojo, la mirada de alguien que debe hacer algo por obligación.

- Eh… oh… Echizen-san…eh… Este libro es del profesor… se lo iba a devolver… - dijo, mostrando con una sonrisa floja el objeto.

'¿Nuevamente ese Echizen-san?'

- El profesor ya regresa, si quieres me lo das y yo se lo doy-

Ella afirma.

El joven coge el libro pero toca casualmente la mano de Sakuno quien la quita rápidamente- Gomen nasai…si lo moleste-

- Sakuno…-dijo de pronto el tenista.

La joven bajo la mirada, conciente de no poder soportar la intensidad del muchacho.

- ¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto el, algo frío.

- ¿Con que, Echizen-san?-

Ryoma no era muy paciente, y no le gustaban ese tipo de juegos- Contigo, estabas evitándome-

- Eso no es cierto-

El muchacho halo a Sakuno dentro del dormitorio y cerro la puerta.

- Si lo es, estas mintiendo… Me has estado evitando… ¿Por qué?-

- Yo no…- dijo la joven débilmente.

- Te estuve buscando- dijo el.

- ¿A mi?…- agrego levantando la mirada- ¿Para qué?

Después de un largo e incomodo silencio Ryoma solo murmura 'Porque…', pero eso no fue suficiente para ella, quería que dijese lo que tenia que decir de una vez y sin rodeos. Insistió una vez más.

- ¿Para que Echizen-san?… ¿Es sobre la obra? ¿Ya no quiere hacer el papel del príncipe? -

- ¡No es eso!- grito el joven, haciendo que los ojos de Sakuno se turbaran - Es… es otra cosa…-

Sakuno no dijo nada por unos segundos, observando la mirada perdida de Ryoma.

- Y deja de llamarme 'Echizen-san'- agrego en tono mordaz.

Ryoma buscaba las palabras, mejor seria que por el momento no le dijese sobre sus sentimientos, no tenia ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

- Osakada dijo que habías decidido no hacer la obra- dijo, y Sakuno le devolvió la mirada anonadada.

- Eh…yo…hai…-

- No te voy a preguntar porque…-

- Etto…-

Porque es horrible hacer un papel así en frente de todo el colegio con alguien a quien quieres y de quien has recibido tantas sorpresas últimamente que necesitas tomarte un descanso y respirar profundamente.

- Ensayamos mucho por tres semanas-

- Hai-

- ¿Sabias que ya no hay reemplazo?-

Nadie podría reemplazarte.

- Yo…yo no lo sabía…-

Lo sospechaba.

- ¿Pensabas que encontrarían a alguien que aprendiese la obra en unos días?-

Estaba siendo rudo, maldita sea. No quería serlo, pero no ayudaba esa pregunta que se había hecho continuamente desde que supo la noticia…¿Seria él la causa para que ella se fuera?

- Gomen nasai…yo…-

Ryoma la interrumpió con voz de mando y con un leve dejo de suplica- Haz la obra-

- ¿Eh?-

- Eres la única persona que puede hacerlo- dijo de repente, y era cierto, ella era la única. Y…el quería que fuese la única.

- ¿Pero…?-

- Nadie va a poder aprender tus líneas en un par de días -

- Yo lo se…pero…-

Lo estaba presionando…lo estaba presionando y terminaría diciéndolo.

- Yo solo quiero hacer la obra contigo-

Lo sabia, sabia que terminaría diciéndolo.

Maldita sea.

Eso pasa cuando le haces caso al baka de tu hermano.

- Eso… es…¿cierto?- dijo Sakuno, sin creérselo.

Ryoma bajó la visera de su gorra, evitando que ella pudiese leer su rostro y ver su sonrojo.

- Hai-

Sakuno parpadeo un par de veces…

¡Era verdad!

Una gran sonrisa reemplazo la tristeza de un rato- ¡Entonces haré la obra, Ryoma-kun!

Ryoma levantó la mirada, una mirada triste. Ella haría la obra pero ese mismo día se iría al extranjero.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, Ryoma-kun?- pregunto Ryuzaki, viéndolo mas de cerca y notando que el príncipe tenia los ojos brillosos.

Desde lejos se escuchaban las notas de un instrumento, ninguno de los dos podía saber cual era, a parte de eso, el colegio se encontraba callado.

- No quiero que te vayas- dijo Echizen.

Mas confundida no podía lucir Sakuno, ¿irse a donde?

Los brazos de Ryoma estaban tensos, la cabeza gacha, los ojos abiertos detrás de la mata de pelo verdoso.

- Pero Ryoma-kun, aun estoy aquí-

Ryoma puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, y Ryuzaki soltó una bocanada de aire al comprobar que temblaba ligeramente.

- No…-

¡PLUM!

- ¡SAKUNO!-

Oh Dios.

Si odian a Tomoka, nadie les puede decir que no lo hagan. El mismo Ryoma miraba con enojo a la muchacha.

- ¡Sakuno! ¡Te he buscado por todos lados!-dijo la de colas- ¡Pensamos que te habías ido cuando nos encontramos con el profesor de Gramática y nos dijo que estabas aquí-

Todo eso lo dijo a la velocidad de la luz.

- ¿Eh?-

- ¡No te vayas!- chilló Tomoka, sin mas preámbulos, pero con Katsuo, Horio y Kachiro de a coro.

- ¡No le hagas caso a Echizen, ya encontraras a uno mejor!- dijo Horio.

- ¿Perdón…?- intervino Ryoma, con varias venitas.

- ¡Y nosotros te ayudaremos con tus prácticas si no lo quiere hacer Ryoma-kun!-

- Eso no es necesar…- trató de completar Ryoma pero nadie lo dejaba hablar, los cuatro parloteaban al mismo tiempo.

Sakuno ladeo la cabeza, aun con las manos de Ryoma sobre sus hombros.

- ¿A dónde me iré?-

- Al extranjero…oi a tus padres…-

- ¿Al…?- dijo la muchacha, desviando la mirada al techo, recordando- Eh…pero la que se va al extranjero de vacaciones es mi abuela…-

Silencio sepulcral.

- ¿Abuela?- dijeron los cinco.

- Hai…-

- Entonces…- dijo Katsuo.

- No te vas…- dijo Kachiro.

- ¿Al extranjero?- dijeron Horio y Tomoka.

- Iie- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Tomoka volteo a ver a Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo, sorprendidos.

- Pero Tomoka nos dijo…- empezaron.

La joven giro hacia Ryoma, y supo de inmediato que con mucha suerte el príncipe no la odiaría de por vida.

Esta bien, esta bien. No pensó eso. Pero si estaba un poquitin asustada.

- Eh… Que buena broma…¿verdad? Jejeje… no era Sakuno sino Ryuzaki-sensei! Jejeje… buenoo…-

Ryoma ya tenía un tic en el ojo derecho.

Es decir… ¡Estuvo toda la noche pensando en que hacer para que Sakuno no se fuera así como si nada y luego le salen con que…!

Miro a Osakada con rencor.

¡Argh! ¡Mujeres!

- Eh, Echizen… ¿Por qué estas sujetando a Ryuzaki-chan?- pregunto Horio, señalando acusadoramente a la pareja.

Ryoma miró a Sakuno frente a él, y quitó sus manos de inmediato, evitando mirar hacia la de trenzas que estaba igual que sonrojada que el.

- Bueno…-

- ¡Horio!- gruñó Tomoka, quien se auto designó para lo que ella llamo de inmediato en su nebulosa mente 'intimidades' de Ryoma y Sakuno- ¡No hay que molestarlos…!-

Horio se encogía a cada palabra, tapándose los oídos.

- ¡Pero…!-

- Pero Tomo-chan…- murmuro Sakuno.

-Osakada- advirtió Ryoma.

- ¡…no ves que están ocupados! ¡Porque siempre malogras estos momentos!-

- ¡Yo no…!-

- ¡Tomo-chan!- dijo una Sakuno muy avergonzada.

Las venitas en el rostro de Ryoma se multiplicaban a velocidad sorprendente.

Tomoka levantaba un puño, con el ceño fruncido- ¡PORQUE SIEMPRE DEBES MALOGRAR TODO!-

- ¡YO NO HE MALOGRADO NADA! ¡SOLO PREGUNTE!-

- ¡PARA QUE PREGUNTAS, NO ES OBVIO QUE…!-

Y ya esto tenía todo para ser la discusión mas larga en la vida de los chicos si no fuese por la oportuna intervención de Echizen.

- ¡BASTA!-

Ambos callaron al instante.

- Fuera-

- ¡Pero, Ryoma-samaa…!

La mirada de Ryoma lo dijo todo, los cuatro chicos salieron con pucheros del lugar.

- ¿Por eso preguntaste si me iba?- dijo Sakuno, al ver que Ryoma no hablaba- ¿Pensabas que me iría?-

Si, y ahora he quedado como un idiota, pensó Ryoma.

- Si-

Ryuzaki vio el libro rojo sobre el escritorio, y se entretuvo pensando en que Ryoma le había dicho que no quería que se fuera.

Bien, eso no era mucho, pero al menos ya sabia que no le era indiferente al tenista de la gorra, y para haber hecho que el mismo Ryoma dijese que no quería que se fuera…

Despertó de su ensueño cuando escucho sonidos cerca de ella, Ryoma guardaba ya sus cosas en su maleta y todo parecía indicar que ya se iría a casa.

- Ryoma-kun-

Echizen ya llevaba la maleta en el hombro, y solo faltaba guardar su gorra. Si el profesor la veía con ella se la decomisaría de seguro.

- Ah…- dijo, justo cuando ya tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta-Sobre…lo de la fiesta…-

- ¿Fiesta?-

El muchacho sonrió, y volteo a verla, con esa espontánea sonrisa - Creo que si…si…a decir verdad…-

Y se fue.

Y Sakuno entro en crisis.

¿Qué fiesta?

¿A que se refería?

Su cerebro repasaba las últimas fiestas a las que ella había ido y en las que Ryoma hubiese estado.

Las luces por al ventana, el encuentro con Karupin, Ryoma tumbado en su cama enfermo, las palabras que brotaron de su boca antes de que ella tuviese pleno sentido de lo que decía…

Todo vino de golpe.

La…¡¿LA FIESTA DE RYOGA-KUN?!

Caos

¡Ryoma-kun escucho lo que dijo!

_¿Siente lo mismo por mi, Ryoma-kun?_

Los ojos de Sakuno perdieron color y se le fue todo a la las mejillas.

_Creo que si…si…a decir verdad…_

Si Sakuno no murió ahí mismo fue porque aun esta autora la necesitaba y porque…

- Un momento…acaba… ¡Acaba de decirme que si!-

Ryuzaki ruborizada sonrió ampliamente a la puerta, y se apoyó en la ventana, viendo al príncipe salir, aun con esa sonrisa misteriosa de hace un rato.

- Ryoma-kun…-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga salía de Seigaku, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada dirigida a un punto imaginario. Estaba muy pensativo para no considerarlo alterado.

- Eh, ¿Qué pasa, Echizen?- dijo Momo, quien entraba a Seigaku. Al ver como Ryoga le dirigía un saludo distraído, cambio de su actitud divertida a una mas seria.

- Ea, ¿Qué pasa?-

- No, no pasa nada… ¿No acabaron ya las clases, porque sigues aquí?-

- Vengo por tu hermano, vamos a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Ryuzaki-chan y al parecer ella también sigue por aquí, así que me los llevo a ambos a casa de Eiji- pausa- ¿Hablaste con el?-

- Si, y por raro que parezca creo que funciono-

- Hum… ¡Oye, ahí esta! ¡Eh, Ryoma!-

El príncipe llegaba con una sonrisa rara en el, y que de inmediato hizo desaparecer, por si su compañero de equipo o su hermano lo notaban.

Mmm… no. Momo-sempai no lo noto, ha estado sonriendo como un baka desde que lo ha visto por lo que se puede deducir que algo trama… ¿Y Ryoga? Su hermano estaba muy distraído… ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

- ¡Hola! Bueno, falta Ryuzaki-chan-

- ¿Falta para que?- Si, algo trama Momo-sempai.

- Para algo… vamos a casa de Eiji-

- ¿Para que?- pregunto Ryoma, otra vez.

- ¡Eh, ahí esta Ryuzaki-chan! ¡Aquí!-

Sakuno caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaban los chicos, saludo a Ryoga, quien nuevamente respondía distraído pero ahora con una sonrisa, la sonrisa maligna de Momoshiro se ensancho en cuanto la saludo.

Y Ryoma, trato de ser casual, igual que ella, pero ambos se quedaron tanto tiempo viéndose que hasta Ryoga salio de su 'mundo paralelo' para verlos extrañado. Ambos miraron a otro lado, ruborizados.

Oishi esperaba fuera a Tatsuki, se topo con el cuarteto saliendo, y les dijo que el llegaría dentro de poco, que no se preocuparan que cuando ellos llegaran el ya estaría con los demás.

- Bueno-

Tatsuki salía, sola. Tezuka y ella sabían que Oishi estaría esperándolos a ambos, y según lo que había podido captar la pelirroja, Kunimitsu no deseaba dar ninguna explicación… por ahora.

- ¿Y?- fue lo primero que pregunto Oishi, tratando de no mostrar mucho entusiasmo.

Kikumaru rió.

- Eres un chismoso, Oishi-

El joven tenista se sonrojó- No… no lo tomes…a…-

- ¡Bah! ¡Vámonos!-

Para mala suerte de Tatsuki, no se pudo salir con la suya, porque Eiji esperaba en una esquina a que saliera. Estaba muerto de curiosidad al saber que su hermana conocía a Tezuka, y lo que es más escandaloso, le hablaba de igual a igual.

- Pero… pero… onee-chan… ¿De donde conoces al buchou?-

- De Seigaku, duh…- respondió Tatsuki rodando sus ojos.

- ¿Desde cuando?-

- Desde hace mucho, ya basta de preguntas Eiji…-

- Pero quiero saber…-

- ¡Nada! Cállate-

Oishi interrumpió la discusión entre ambos hermanos- Chicos, debemos llegar máximo en diez minutos…-

- ¿Y eso porque?- pregunto la única chica del grupo, evitando mirar a su hermano, que hasta la interrogaba con los ojos.

- Porque Ryuzaki-chan va a llegar pronto, y acabo de verlos…-

- ¿Y que tiene que ver Sakuno con llegar a mi casa?- dijo la muchacha- ¿Eiji? ¿Oishi? ¿Me pueden explicar?-

- Sakuno-chan se va de viaje- dijo el pelinegro, Eiji asintió vigorosamente.

- ¿De viaje? ¿A donde? ¿Cuándo?-

- El viernes…, no se a donde, le queremos hacer un a despedida hoy… en tu casa…-

- ¿Pero…? ¿Y lo de Ryoma y ella? ¿Van a hacer algo?- pregunto Tatsuki.

- ¿Hacer que?-

- No se… ¿Ryoma va a hacer algo? ¿Le ha dicho ya lo que siente?-

- Oh si- dijo Eiji, sonriendo abiertamente- La otra vez lo admitió delante de todos-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Qué pasa Tatsuki, no es eso bueno?- dijo Oishi, viendo como Tatsuki hacia un gesto de mala gana.

- Si, pero… Sakuno se va...-

- Siento decirlo, pero ahora nos debemos preocupar en como llegar en…- Eiji mira su reloj-… 5 MINUTOS!-

- Ops-

Un automóvil se detiene al lado del trío- Hola chicos-

La ventanilla se baja gradualmente, mostrando a una castaña de piel clara y ojos celestes, y una sonrisa muy parecida al prodigio de Seigaku.

- ¡Eh, es la hermana de Syusuke!- dijo Eiji, haciendo que la muchacha en el carro sonriese mas.

- Hola-

- ¿Hermana de Syusuke?- pregunto Tatsuki.

- Si, ¿Son hermanos?- pregunto Yumiko, señalando a Eiji y a Tatsuki con la mirada.

- Si-

- ¿A dónde van?-

- A casa de Eiji…-

- Hm… acabo de dejar a Syusuke y su amigo en tu casa- dijo ella- Si quieren los llevo-

- ¿En serio? Es que debemos llegar en cinco…- dijo Tatsuki.

- Cuatro- corrigió Eiji.

- …Cuatro minutos, y falta aun unas cuantas cuadras…-

- Claro que puedo, suban y llegaran en tres minutos…- sonrisa enigmática- Se los aseguro-

Y los chicos tuvieron mucho miedo.

Oh si.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mayoría los sempais estaban reunidos en casa de Eiji, con bocaditos, gaseosas y millones de globos, con una gran pancarta que decía 'Feliz viaje, Sakuno-chan!', hecho por el pelirrojo.

_Tin – Ton_

_(Bueno bueno, es un intento del sonido de un timbre…OK?)_

- Ojala sea Eiji- dijo Syusuke, yendo a abrir y encontrando a Tatsuki, Eiji y a Oishi con cara de asustados, su hermana estaba detrás de ellos.

- Hola Yumiko- saludo el prodigio.

- Syusuke- pausa- Me voy, espero haberlos dejado en hora- les dijo a Oishi, Eiji y a Tatsuki.

- Oh si- dijo Eiji.

- No hay duda- dijo Tatsuki.

- Bien, entonces me voy, nos vemos Syusuke, no llegues tarde-

- Adiós hermana- Yumiko sube a su HERMOSO y LUJOSO (y envidiable) carro, y se va ondeando una mano por la ventanilla.

De inmediato Oishi y Eiji entran, y Tatsuki hala a Syusuke.

- La verdad, tu hermana casi nos mata…- dijo ella, yendo a la mesa de las bebidas, y servirse un vaso con ponche, y tomárselo de un trago.

- No se preocupen, ella maneja muy bien- defendió Syusuke, sirviéndose un vaso pero mas tranquilamente que Tatsuki.

- Si, hasta podría decirse que no estaría mal manejando en NASCAR, lo que me sorprende es que no haya chocado a alguien…¿Sakuno ya llego?-

- No, Momo ha llamado, diciendo que ya estaban cerca… eh… Eiji me ha dicho que has estado mal desde el Festival- dijo el muchacho, sin dejar de cerrar los ojos- Si es por Ryoga…-

- No es por Ryoga, estoy bien, mi vida no gira alrededor de Ryoga- dijo ella, sin dejar que el muchacho termine.

- Es decir… que no te afectaría que Ryoga viniese-

- No- dijo ella sin dudar, para luego dejar de cruzar los brazos, algo asustada- ¿Por qué me preguntas esto, Fuji?­-

- Porque…-

_Tin – Ton_

- ¡Yo abro!-

Eiji estaba histérico tratando de terminar su delicioso pastel y romper el record de evitar que se lo coman por diez minutos, por eso fue Kawamura quien abrió, todos se quedaron callados, apagaron las luces.

- Dime que no va a venir- cuchicheo Tatsuki, tomando del brazo a Fuji.

Entraron Ryoga, Ryoma, Momoshiro y Sakuno.

- ¡Griten de una vez!- se escucho a Eiji decir fuertemente.

Y todos gritaron.

- ¡Ta tannn!-

Grillos

- Eh… no nos ha escuchado…- dijo Momoshiro, al ver que Sakuno no decía nada.

- Eso es IMPOSIBLE, con tus gritos…fssshhh…-

- ¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS GRITON!-

- ¡A TI, A QUIEN MAS!-

Ryoma evito que siguiesen peleando, porque tenia hambre y ya de una vez quería decir lo que dijo- Eso no es necesario, ella no se va-

- ¿¡COMO?!-

Tatsuki seguía amonestando en voz baja a Syusuke, al lado de las bebidas.

- Ryoma-kun tiene razón, la que se va de viaje es mi abuela... y es un viaje de vacaciones- dijo Sakuno, abochornada por el recibimiento.

- Se los dije…- dijo Ryoma, al ver como sus sempais quedaban atónitos- Aun les falta mucho-

- ¡Er… cállate Echizen!- dijeron todos a coro.

La reunión fue _interesante _porque al saber que Sakuno ya no se iba, no sabían de que festejar y terminaron haciéndolo por que Momo tuviese novia, porque Syusuke tuviese novia, porque Eiji quería tener novia, porque Ryoma tendría novia (¡Y la escena que hizo el príncipe al escucharlo!), porque las aves vuelan y finalmente porque el tennis exista.

Ah, y porque Eiji estaba medio ebrio con tanto ponche que tomó.

Por eso la frase de 'No hay excusas para festejar con amigos' se escucho vaaarias veces esa noche.

Los únicos que parecían no seguir el ritmo de la fiesta eran Tatsuki y Ryoga.

Ella estaba al lado siempre de Fuji o de Oishi, hablando de cómo deseaba no estar en esa fiesta, pero incapaz de ir a su dormitorio, cuando alguno de los chicos le preguntaban porque no lo hacia, ella respondía como buena hermana mayor- ¿Dejar a mi hermano a cargo de una fiesta? Ni hablar, me quedo sin casa-

Ryoga estaba distanciado, cosa muy rara, porque el que siempre hacia eso era su hermano, y no él.

No dirigió ni una sola mirada a la pelirroja, en cambio ella siempre lo hacia cada vez que podía.

Fuji había notado que Ryoga la ignoraba, pero no fingía, sino que ignoraba a todos. Uno cuando le hablaba el respondía con un '¿Qué?' y en cambio, Tatsuki fingía ignorarlo y luego lo miraba a escondidas.

- Ryuzaki no se va, Echizen se ha declarado antes todos- dijo Oishi, ahora él y Ryoga ocupaban el lado de las bebidas, viendo a los demás conversar- Y Tatsuki y Tezuka han vuelto a ser amigos… que buen día…-

O al menos eso hacia el sub capitán, porque Echizen solo veía por la ventana al vecindario oscuro.

- Si, que bien- dijo Ryoga, tomando de a golpe un vaso de refresco.

- Ryoga… ¿Acaso tu…?-

- ¿Eh?- dijo Ryoga, dejando su vaso vacío a un lado- No te escuche, hablamos luego, ya debo irme-

Y se fue hacia donde su hermano estaba sentado, junto a Sakuno y a Momo, quien contaba anécdotas de las Nacionales.

- Me voy, te espero en casa, Chibi-suke, no llegues tarde- dijo, y se fue despidiendo de todos, incluso de Tatsuki a quien le dirigió un movimiento de cabeza. Luego se fue hasta la puerta, seguido por su hermano y Sakuno.

- ¿No te vas a quedar?- pregunto Ryoma, aun presintiendo que a su hermano le ocurría algo.

- No, mejor no. Ah, Sakuno-chan, me alegra que fuese todo una confusión y que en realidad no vaya a irse-

- Arigatou, Ryoga-kun- dijo ella, con una reverencia pequeña.

- ¿Qué haces, Chibi-suke?- pregunto Ryoga, al ver como su hermano se abotonaba el saco negro del uniforme.

- Voy contigo-

- Bah, no, te vas a quedar… si necesitas a alguien que te recoja puedes llamar a casa y el oyaji o yo vendremos…- dijo, y después se dirigió hacia Sakuno- Cuide por favor de Chibi-suke, es muy baka y no vaya a enfermarse de nuevo por hacer tonterías-

Ella asintió, algo roja.

- ¿Quién hace tonterías?- replico su hermano, a la defensiva.

- Bien, mucha charla, adiós-

Y se fue distanciando de la casa de Eiji, caminando lentamente y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ryoma cerró los ojos, suspirando.

Ryoga estuvo _demasiado_ callado.

- Ryoma-kun…- dijo al voz de Sakuno, a su lado, halándole la manga-Ryoma-kun…-

- Hmm…- dijo el muchacho, antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a Sakuno preocupada, dirigiéndole una sonrisa y haciendo que ella también lo hiciera, entrando ambos en la casa de Eiji.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Gracias por no olvidar a esta ingrata escritora…snif snif…

Ryoga: u.u Eres una floja…

¬.¬ Tomoka…

Ryoga: n.n Eh… ¿dije Floja? Nah nah… quise decir brillante!

Mejor, mejor ¬¬

**Abuelitnt **Ja… pues ya era hora que todas estas cosas se supieran… mil perdones por no avisar que el partido contra Kintarou era en este capitulo! ¿Ven? Al final creo que quedo en empate (Por mas que Kintarou le haya dado el punto a Ryoma… eso pasa por jugar sin árbitros!) y jajaja… Sakuno no se fue x.x ¿Creen que seria tan cruel como para dejar que se vaya? Muajajaja… nah, tengo corazón! Después de 20 capítulos viendo como esos dos estaban a punto de terminar juntos, dejar que Sakuno se fuera… seria cruel!

Ah, lo del espionaje es algo que quise poner porque yo también lo he hecho y menos solapadamente… u.uU

**clea everlasting**Nop, no se va! Pero vamos… si si, fue horrible darle el susto a Ryoma… ¿Pero que otra cosa se puede hacer para que se decida de una vez? Aunque… ya se había decidido pero SIENDO RYOMA probablemente se lo diga de aquí a veinte años.

**Cherryflower04**Me pasa algo parecido… siempre y cuando tenga un orden… estos meses han sido muy difíciles para mi desde que me he enterado que uno de mis familiares esta desahuciado. Ya paso la etapa del llanto y todo eso, aquello no le va a servir sino en cambio que yo lo ayude a dejar todo listo, ¿Suena algo frívolo, cierto? ¿Pero que más se puede hacer? Creo que lo peor que puede pasar es que dejase algo sin hacer aquí, es mejor que deje todo en orden y pueda irse tranquilo.

Me van a matar x.x Pero lo que dijo Ryoma fue una 'seudo-declaración' jejeje, nah, mal chiste, mátenme X.x… aunque… ¡No hay problema! La declaración OFICIAL es el día de la Obra (Ahora, como haré eso… no lo se, PERO LO HARE!).

**Marie **¡Gracias!

**octi-chan**Jajajaja… el deseo de Eiji no se cumplirá al menos en este 'Aniki'… porque gracias a lo que ha dicho el pelirrojo creo que ya tengo argumento para una secuela… aunque mejor les pregunto si quieren una…¿Quieren secuela? n.n

Yo tampoco creí vivir para escribir algo como RYOMA DECLARANDOSE. Ojala que no haya alterado su personalidad…

**Mondlicht Weasley**El chico no es malo, solo arrogante, frío, orgulloso, etc etc… pero no es malo.

**-.Saku.-.N33cH4n.-**Lo del auto fue porque soñé con eso. Y fue gracioso XP jajajaja… aun río recordando la carita de Ryoma bañada en yogurt…! Jajajajajaja XDDDD

Insisto… fue por el estudio x.x no es algo que yo quisiera pero… estudio es estudio.

**Arwon**XD Jajaja, ósea, casi soy responsable indirecta de tu muerte por asfixia! Gosh, creo que mejor (como sea) para otra vez pongo un aviso si es que voy a dejar de publicar… x.x Tezuka quiere a Tatsuki pero como amiga (Y solo con eso quien no quisiera estar en lugar de Suki-chan! T.T). Seh, gracias!

**Iris **Repito: No fue Sakuno a la que se referían, y Sakuno tampoco se refería a ella misma, sino a su abuela. Seeeehhh… SOY MALA! Muajajaja… aunque Sumire tiene sus buenas vacaciones… aunque dijeron que la mandarían por unos años, a lo más podrán separarla unos días del Club de tennis y con eso ya deben sentirse orgullosos.

**-ivekag-**No, no! Si tenía BIEN presente que si no actualizaba pronto, me llenarían el correo con cartas bomba y virus de Pokemon! Jajajaja… mentira, trate de entrar para poner un aviso chiquito pero mi madre me observaba cada vez que entraba y era HORRIBLE! ToT

**Marip**Mmm… Eiji tiene muchas fans O.o

**KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne**Jajaja, si, con lo furiosa que debió estar (¿Y quien no?!) no creo que se le pase rápido, Ryoga…ES UN MENTE DEBIL! Incluso se demoró en ayudar a Ryoma en la película…EL MUY BAKA! Tomoka es… algo lenta x.x

**Lin **Yo también espero que les siga gustando!

**Jane.Bladen**Admiro a las chicas que hacen que Ryoma se declare sin que resulte fuera de su personalidad… EN VERDAD QUE LO HAGO! A mi me ha costado la muerte de miles de neuronas para hacer esta medio-declaración…

**javiisi **Me la voy a bajar a ver que tal suena (No escucho mucho a My Quemical Romance). La novia de Fuji no tiene mucha relevancia, solo existe. Y si hago una secuela tampoco tendrá mucha importancia, solo que no se llevara bien con Yuuta (O mejor dicho, Yuuta la detesta y ella quiere agradarle). En eso concordamos todos. Ryoma no tiene sentido común, solo se expresa en el fucking TENNIS! Actualizo el lunes, para actualizar el domingo y volver a la antigua rutina n.n

**VANGeL DaNnIeLiTa**Jajajaja… es que de solo imaginarlos ya de novios como que me dan ganas de decir 'Crecen tan rápido' ;; buaaaaa…

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa **No se que mas decir solo gracias… n.n

**Lady-Shadow1305 **Ok ok…. T.T Pero no me mateeenn!! Jajajaja…

**Scooky **Yo debería disculparme por no haber publicado antes. No hubo momentos RyoSaku ni TatRyo (Que son los que menos difíciles y mas graciosos de escribir) pero Tatsuki por el momento no puede ver a Ryoga y Ryoga es LENTO. Ryoma le dijo un intento de declaración a Sakuno, pero aun así la chica debe estar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por un año. Si a mi se me declarara Ryoma, después de decir todo lo que dijo… me muero. Me muero pero feliz.

**Arashi Shinomori **Corrección: ERA feliz, hasta enterarme que voy a estar de vaga YO pero no Chia (Mejor conocido como el que siempre ofrece su casa para hacer lo que queramos y como el chico mas lindo y con el hermano mas bueno ¬ de mi limitado universo) T.T Recién en mi cumpleaños se desocupa y no verlo me da tanta pena! TT Encima que por extraño que parezca, me he enterado que una amiga ha jurado por CRISTIANO RONALDO que ni la integridad física (!) de Chia ni de su hermano se vera peligrada POR MI! No es nada agradable enterarte que tus amigas te ven como una enferma pervertida… uu ¡Ni que los fuera a violar! Paso lo de Chia… pero CON SU HERMANO? Es decir… ¡No conozco siquiera bien al tipo! TT

Pero bueno, hablemos de mi fic XD pues… fui cruel, LO SE. Simplemente no podía dejar de hacer pasar un mal rato a Ryoma, de hacer que éste detestase un poco a Tomoka XD y que los demás hicieran una despedida que al final no sirvió de mucho (La profesora Sumire dejó bien en claro que se iría en vacaciones por una semana, no por semanas ni mucho menos por años). Jajajaja… espero que no hayas muerto con lo que escribí en este capitulo…(Fye & Ryoga) TT Pero me maté de risa con cómo lo dijeron! XD

**Sango-Tsunade **Claro, claro… odien a la autora ¬¬ jajaja… pero tienen razón, la verdad es que no he podido avisar, ni mucho menos actualizar… no tenia ni un segundo de paz, y como quisiera escribir en la madrugada mi madre entraba a las 3am y me encontraba despierta… era mujer muerta. Tengan por seguro que voy a terminar el fic, COMO SEA. (Como sea Así tenga que ir a mendigar Internet a casa de mis amigas

**yokito kou **Jajaja… gracias, ahora resulta que soy la ama de la casa por mas de una semana porque mi familia ha regresado bien floja del viaje ¬¬ Y yo tambien… necesito algo de tiempo libre! TT ahora que creen que estoy vagando pues se aprovechan de mi! La novia de Fuji no tiene mucha relevancia por ahora, ya veremos mas adelante…

_**Moraleja: NUNCA, NUNCA vayas a dejar a Ryoma & Ryoga con un carro y un pote de yogurt.**_

_**Vas a terminar lamentándolo.**_

**Próximo Cáp.: La práctica hace al maestro**

Es el turno de Ryoga.

**¡GRACIAS!**


	24. La practica hace al maestro

N/A: Mis amigas aun creen que soy una enferma pervertida…TT ¡Son mis amigas, como van a creer eso! Yo no hago nada, soy una inocente niña…

Los tres: Aja…¬¬

¿¡PERDON?! ¿Ahora ustedes también?

Ryoga: ¬¬ Hemos visto tu computadora…

Ya, ¿y?

Ryoga: Tu computadora PERSONAL.

…¡COMO SE ATREVEN!...

Ryoma: Y las cosas que tuvimos que ver

Ryoga: ¡CIERTO! ¬¬ Eres una enferma

¬.¬ ¡YO-NO-TENGO-NADA-MALO-EN-MI-PC!

Ryoga: ¿Ah, no? O.o ¿Y las trescientas fotos de Syaoran Li?

¡PERO SON INOCENTES FOTOS!

Ryoga: ¿Y las de Kurapica?

…

Ryoga: ¡Incluso tienes de Seta!

Soujiro: oo

¡BASTAAAA!

_¿Tengo que decirlo? ¬¬ PoT no me pertenece…_

Soujiro: ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews! nn ¡La autora no nos matara de hambre gracias a ustedes!

u-u ¡Souu!

Ryoga: ¡Gracias Soujiro, ahora no comeremos nada! ¬¬

**Aniki!**

**La práctica hace al maestro**

-Tatsuki-chan… si le molesta algo debería decirlo…- dijo Fuji, cuando la fiesta se quedo sin Ryoga.

La pelirroja ya iba por el doceavo vaso de ponche, y seguía…y seguía…y nadie podía detenerla, llevaba una cara que espantaba a cualquiera que quisiese hablarle.

Incluso Fuji y Oishi se mantenían a distancia considerable.

¿Notaron el _'chan'_ tan formal de Fuji?

¿Notaron las miradas de miedo?

Las mujeres somos terroríficas cuando estamos molestas, y con doce vasos de ponche en el estomago…aun mas.

- Tatsuki…- dijo Oishi, con las manos tratando de arrebatarle el vaso, ella lo miró con cólera.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso no crees que sea lo suficientemente madura como para tomar un par de vasos de PONCHE? ¡Ni siquiera es cerveza…y…- se queda viendo a Fuji y a Oishi-…Oigan… ¿Desde cuando hay cuatro personas aquí? ¿Amigos tuyos, Fuji?-

Ambos chicos miraron a ambos lados y no había nadie cerca a ellos.

- ¿De que hablas, Tatsuki?-

- ¡Bah, de nada! ¡Y deja de verme así, tal vez este algo mareada, pero no…- Casi cae, Fuji la sujeta del brazo y ella lo quita enojada-…Me largo-

Se fue hacia el patio, se sentó pesadamente sobre un pequeño muro, mirando el cielo y tratando de que ruidos de dentro no la distraigan.

- Que frío-

- No deberías estar aquí entonces- vino la contestación de la nada.

La muchacha gira la cabeza, rápido. Quizás muy rápido.

- Ouch-

Ryoma se acerco a ella, justo a su lado. El cabello verdoso bailaba con el viento frío de la noche. La muchacha tenía la mirada perdida, se desperezó y tomo otro trago del ponche, descubriendo que ya no había más.

- Eh, Ryoma, ¿Puedes servirme un poco más?- dijo, moviendo el vaso con una sonrisa floja.

El menor hizo una mueca de asco- Estas ebria-

- ¡No lo estoy!- gritó, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada brillante de lucidez.

- ¿Estas segura? Parece que si-

-Mira Ryoma, habla de una vez lo que quieres decir, porque no tengo ni ganas ni paciencia para aguantar a otro ser vivo en este momento- dijo la pelirroja, con la 'serenidad' que acostumbraba y haciendo pensar al príncipe si la embriaguez anterior se debía a puro teatro.

Echizen se sienta a su lado, permanece callado.

Ella sigue viéndolo, con el ceño fruncido, el vaso en la otra mano, vacío.

- Ryoma…-

- ¿Te gusta mi hermano, no?- dijo, sin rastros de burla, serio.

La pregunta fue tan directa que Tatsuki no supo como negarla.

-…yo…- dijo, poniéndose roja, pero en parte agradeciendo el poco alcohol que tomo porque pudo haberse puesto peor- ¿A que viene todo eso, eh? ¿Jugando a ser cupido con el hermano?...No entiendo como…-

Adelante, dilo. Di que no es su hermano, di que lo sabes todo y que sabes que Ryoga se fue de su casa a temprana edad.

Vamos, termina de decir la imprudencia que ibas a decir.

Ryoma arqueo las cejas, esperando que Tatsuki terminara de balbucear, tratando de tapar, de esconder, lo que iba a decir.

-Ryoma, lo se todo- dijo ella, dando un resoplido, y dirigiendo su mirada al vaso, jugando con el borde, sintiendo la mirada gatuna del muchacho a su costado.

El joven Echizen no supo que decir a eso, 'Lo se todo' es una frase peligrosa, muy general.

¿Qué sabia exactamente la hermana de Eiji-sempai?

¿Qué le gustaba Sakuno? Bueno, eso ya lo sabe medio Japón a estas horas, gracias a los sempais.

¿Entonces que era…?

-¿Perdón?-

Tatsuki le dio una mirada rápida, y ya empezaba a encorvarse, se irguió recordándose que el chico a su lado no era mayor que ella ni era nada del otro mundo para que ella se sintiese inferior, y dijo- Mira, la otra vez me encontré con tu abuelo, y el me dijo que…pues…que si me he peleado con tu hermano… ¿Recuerdas que tu familia piensa que somos pareja? bueno pues, tu abuelo me dijo que debíamos tomarnos todo con calma…y bueno… me contó que Ryoga y tu…- bajo la voz-… no son hermanos verdaderos-

No se atrevió a mirar a Ryoma, debía estar enojado… o sorprendido…o las dos cosas.

- Así que el abuelo te lo dijo-

Simple, fue solo una oración. Algo fría, impersonal, pero no parecía furioso.

- Creo que eso dije- pausa- ¿No…no estas molesto?-

Y lo miró fugazmente.

Miraba el cielo, sin que le importara las estrellas, ni la gran luna. Buscando algo dentro de él, en el cielo.

- No- dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros- No es la gran cosa, algún día ibas a enterarte- Ella lo mira extrañada- Ryoga te lo hubiese dicho en cualquier momento-

Ella se sonrojo, aun mas- ¿En…en serio?-

- Estoy seguro- dijo él, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

- Oye Ryoma… se que va a sonar raro…si… si me gustara tu hermano… ¿Tu crees que…que yo le guste también? – 'Esto solo lo puedo decir mareada' piensa, y al notar que Ryoma llevaba la gorra tapándole los ojos y que sonreía arrogante, cambió de tono- ¡Y tu de que te ríes! ¡No es fácil decirlo, deacuerdo!-

El muchacho suspira, disculpándose a medias, y diciendo que el tema ya se lo sabia de memoria.

- No hay duda. Ustedes son tal para cual-

Se da la vuelta, pero antes, Tatsuki lo llama.

- Ryoma, no… realmente no se que hacer… Megumi…y lo del festival…- dijo, y parecía que iba a seguir hablando cuando Echizen la observa de reojo, sin evitar comparar su antigua situación con la de ella.

- A Kirishima- dijo Ryoma, con verdadero hastío- aun le falta mucho…-

Ella resoplo- No me vengas con lo del tenis ahora que voy a…-

- No hablo de tenis- dijo Ryoma, algo resentido.

- ¿Entonces…?-

- Tu sabes que hacer, yo no tengo porque decírtelo… ¿cierto?-

Ella asiente, luego de un rato.

- Eh Ryoma…-

- ¿Ahora que?-

- Gracias- dijo, volviendo de espaldas al tenista.

- De nada- dijo el otro, entrando nuevamente a la casa, no sin antes dirigirle una sincera sonrisa a la muchacha- Aun te falta mucho, Kikumaru-

La pelirroja tardo en captar lo dicho por el muchacho.

- ¡Baka! ¡Argh, HOMBRES! -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga anduvo deambulando por las calles, meditando.

Había visto a Tatsuki con Tezuka, abrazados. Claro, pudo haber pensado mal… pero no PODIA evitar pensar mal.

Es TE-ZU-KA, no era cualquier mocoso como Dan Taichi, a quien podías manipular rápidamente, era en verdad un…

- ¿Enemigo?-

No, esa no era la palabra. Si, esta bien. Estaba celoso.

Tezuka podía ser todo lo que desearan, desde desgraciadamente bueno hasta impasible al infinito, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuese un chico, extraño, pero chico al fin.

Y que Tatsuki era una chica, nada fea.

Y que Tatsuki haya estado enamorada de el.

Y que a Tatsuki aun le afectaba aquello.

- Quizás lo reconsideró, y ahora le corresponde- dijo, hablando a la nada.

Siguió caminando, distraído momentáneamente con los bichitos jugueteando en cada farol.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Esta bien, Ryoma-kun?- preguntó Sakuno, apenas Ryoma entró a la sala.

- Si- dijo Ryoma, cerrando la puerta corrediza- Algo ebria, pero esta bien-

Ambos se sentaron cerca de esa puerta. Ryoma se levanto- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

- Si, por favor- luego añade, con una sonrisa- Que no sea ponche…-

Ryoma sonríe, yendo hacia la mesa y llevando dos latas de Ponta.

- No sabía que habían- dijo ella, tomando la bebida de la mano de Ryoma.

- Ellos tampoco- dijo Ryoma, señalando a sus sempais medio 'alegres', jugando con el karaoke, al que Ryoma agradecía porque al distraerse con el aparato se olvidaban de el y de Sakuno.

- …A Tatsuki-chan le gusta Ryoga-kun...- dijo ella, y Ryoma asiente.

- A mi hermano también le gusta- comentó, tomando otro trago de su querido Ponta.

- ¿Es tu sabor favorito?- pregunto ella, señalando la bebida que Ryoma llevaba entre sus dedos, con un dibujo de una uva en él.

- Más o menos. ¿Te gusta ese sabor o prefieres que lo cambie?-

- No, el naranja es mi sabor favorito, gracias Ryoma-kun-

Y alguien debía romper semejante momento…

Alguien ebrio para variar…

- ¡Eh Ryoma! ¡Ven aquí!- dijo Momo, sonriendo como un idiota al parecer de Ryoma. Sakuno y él dejaron sus bebidas en una mesa cercana.

Siguieron llamándolo, pero el no hacia caso, hasta que Eiji llegó y lo arrastró con Momo hasta el karaoke.

- ¡CANTA! ¡CANTA!-

- ¡CANTA, O-CHIBI!-

- De ninguna manera- dijo el muchacho, con los ojos de advertencia.

Y así fue, no hubo fuerza humana ni no humana que hiciese a Ryoma cantar.

Se fue hacia su asiento, tomó una de sus Ponta que había dejado al lado de la mesa.

Hasta que notó algo raro…

Que el supiese, el sabor de uva no era tan parecido al de…

- Naranja-

Los sempais al parecer lo estaban viendo, y vieron como Sakuno se levantaba de un salto, sonrojada y Ryoma también lo estaba.

Hablaron algo y en ese instante aprovecharon los sempais para hacer las típicas burlas…

- ¡BIEN HECHO, ECHIZZZZEEEENNNN!-

- ¡ESE ES OOOOO-CHIBIIII!-

- ¡CALLENSE!- gritó indignado un sonrojado Ryoma.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día siguiente…

- ¡Voy a llegar…!-

- Tarde, ya lo sabemos- completó Ryoma, bostezando.

- ¿A que hora llegaste?- preguntó el mayor, sin sentarse en la mesa y tomando un poco de té, preparado por su prima.

- Oyaji me recogió- dijo, de buen humor.

- Dirás que te salve- intervino su padre, sentado en otra silla, leyendo el periódico.

- ¿Salvar? ¿De que?- pregunto Ryoga.

- De ese grupo de muchachos enloquecidos… me hace recordar buenas épocas…- Rinko le envía una mirada impar-… que jamás volverán…-

Antes de irse, Kintarou le dijo a Ryoma donde y a que hora se verían, para su duelo.

Cuando llegó a Seigaku, corrían rumores de Sakuno y Ryoma, hubo unas cuantas chicas igualmente locas que Tomoka, que se le tiraron encima, gritando cosas como que el era suyo y que enervaron al muchacho hasta el punto de entrar sin decir palabra a su salón.

- ¡Ryoma-saaamaaa!-

¿¡PORQUEEEE?!!

- Osakada- dijo, saludándola, y dispuesto a entrar ya a su salón. Corría peligro en el pasillo.

- Ya me contaron lo de Sakuno…- dijo, dándole pequeños codazos al príncipe.

- ¿Cómo?-

- Yo no fui quien lo dijo. Fueron los sempais, ayer llamaron a medio colegio, y según me han dicho estaban en una fiesta…¡Y no me invitaron!-

- …-

Seguramente, ebrios como estaban, empezaron a hacer llamadas. Ryoma sospechaba de Eiji y Momoshiro…

¡Que tal suerte!

- …como presidenta del Club Oficial de Ryoma, me alegra MUCHO que Sakuno-chan y tú sean novios…-

¿Novios?

Mmm…novios…

-…Claro que quiero saber todos los detalles, y por eso estoy esperando a Sakun… ¡Oh, ahí esta!-

Sakuno llegaba, corriendo. Fue asediada de pronto por un grupo grande de chicas, que le hicieron bastantes preguntas, Ryoma fue a su rescate, halándola de la mano y tratando de ignorar los pucheros de las muchachas.

- ¿Estas bien?-

- Hai- dijo rosa.

- ¡¡¡QUE LINDDDOOO!!!- grito Tomoka, las muchachas de atrás cambiaron sus caras de disgusto con otras de corazoncitos al ver a Ryoma sonrojado.

- Esto es suficiente- dijo Ryoma, a punto de entrar a su salón, sin soltar la mano de Sakuno, cambiando de idea de pronto, y halando a Sakuno hacia la azotea.

Fuera, el mundo seguía como debía ser, a excepción de que a los sempais les dolía la cabeza y la gran mayoría ahora dormía sobre su carpeta.

Todos se notaban de buen humor, practicaron con mas ganas, incluso a Tezuka le salio mejor el solo, impresionando a toda su clase, según dijeron.

- ¿Qué diablos tenia ese ponche?- pregunto Momo, después, al ver a sus compañeros de equipo tan mal como el mismo.

Eiji sonrió culpable- Es que el libro decía que le echásemos un POCO de alcohol…y como que creo que me pase…nyah…-

- ¿TE PARECE? Gracias a ti todos tenemos resaca- dijo Momo, tomándose de la cabeza.

Menos Sakuno y Ryoma…

Ambos en la azotea, Sakuno hablando sobre la obra, recomendaciones que había escuchado, y Ryoma asintiendo de vez en cuando, sin quitarle ojo.

- Eh… ¿Quieres practicar en mi casa, luego de clases?- preguntó, al escuchar como ella decía que necesitaba practicar mas, porque estaba muy nerviosa al pensar en que podía arruinar la obra con solo una palabra mal dicha.

- ¡Hai! ¿A que hora?-

- A las cuatro estaría bien…-

- ¡Deacuerdo!-

La comunicación entre ambos era lenta, porque recién se estaban acostumbrando a… 'andar juntos'. Ryoma empezaba a gustar aquello de 'ser novios'. Se lo pediría a Sakuno, luego de la obra. Por ahora no o podría ponerla mas nerviosa.

Bajaron de la azotea, yendo a sus respectivas clases. Para buena suerte de ellos, los profesores aun no llegaban.

Las clases fueron aburridas. Uno que otro comentario que escuchaba Echizen sobre Sakuno, o sobre rumores acerca de cómo el y Sakuno ahora se veían mas juntos que antes hacían que voltease a dirigirle una mirada a aquel importunado.

Por eso, cuando terminaron las clases, cuando evitó a los sempais de manera que merece un premio Nobel, cuando se despidió de Sakuno, con un 'Hasta luego, Sakuno' y la mayoría de chicas mirase a Sakuno con cara de querer descuartizarla, cuando todo aquello paso, fue casi contento a la cancha en donde VENCERIA a Kintarou.

Y no lo encontró.

- ¡Eh, no encontraba la cancha!- dijo Kintarou, viendo a Echizen de lejos. El muchacho acababa de salir del colegio, aun llevaba el uniforme.

Ryoma bajó su gorra, sonriendo- Vamos a jugar-

- ¡Genial, koshimae!-

Echizen se preparó para sacar. El juego era como lo recordaba Ryoma, se notaba que Kintarou había estado practicando también.

- ¡Buen punto!- dijo Kintarou, al ver que Ryoma le había hecho un punto.

Y asi era…

Punto para Ryoma…

Punto para Kintarou…

Punto para Ryoma…

Y así, así, hasta que ya cada uno empezaba a desesperarse, deseaban ganar a toda costa y un empate de ninguna manera complacía a ninguno.

- Has mejorado- dijo Ryoma, con arrogancia- Pero jamás me ganaras-

Kintarou lucia extrañado y desconfiado. Hace poco Ryoma le enviaba unas miradas asesinas a cada rato, ahora… se mostraba afable, casi amigable, como si jugase con una amigo.

- Punto para mi- dijo Echizen, al ver como la pelota que acababa de responder chocaba con una de las esquinas.

Estaba seguro de ganar, con una confianza en si mismo que era un rasgo notable en el tenista.

- Solo me falta un punto, y gano el game- dijo el muchacho.

- ¡No te apresures Koshimae! ¡A mi solo me faltan dos!-

Ryoma sacó, Kintarou la devolvió, Ryoma uso su Drive B, Kintarou volvió a devolverla, Ryoma la tiró, Kintarou la devolvió…y…

- ¡PUNTO!- grito Kintarou.

Ryoma llevaba un tic en la cara, fue hacia el lugar del supuesto punto y no vio la marca- Esta fuera-

- ¡MAAA… FUE DENTRO!-

- Estoy seguro que fue fuera- dijo Ryoma, enojado.

- ¡FUE DENTRO!-

- No pudo ser empate-

- ¡Pero fue dentro!-

Y señoras y señores, fue dentro. Fue empate. Y así quedo.

- Fue empate… debo practicar mas…- dijo Kintarou, poniendo sus brazos en la nuca, y guardando sus raquetas en su bolso verde- Bueno Koshimae… cuida a Sakuno-chan…-

Ryoma no habló.

- Yo voy a regresar a casa… luego de la obra…-

- ¿¡Quien te dijo de la obra?!- dijo Ryoma, sin poder evitar su desagrado.

- Lo escuche…- dijo el muchacho mirando el cielo curioso- Cuida de Sakuno-chan, ¿Deacuerdo, Koshimae?-

Ryoma no se movió.

- Ya es tarde…-

- Esta lloviendo- dijo Ryoma, viendo el cielo.

- Si-

No ha sido un empate, Koshimae.

No, para nada.

Porque tú has ganado, más que yo. Así que supongo que al final tú ganaste.

Sonrió al cielo oscuro.

- Si, ganaste-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aun llovía cuando Ryoga llegó a casa de Tatsuki. Si, se preguntaran que hace ahí. Durante su trabajo se le hacia imposible pensar correctamente, había recibido amonestaciones de Touya como nunca y Yukito no estaba, así que no había nadie quien lo salvara.

(Sonido de un timbre…lo dejo para su imaginación)

Tatsuki oyó el irritante sonido un par de veces, hasta que harta, se levanto de su cama y fue a abrir.

Por casualidad vio primero por la ventana…

Y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Eiji salía de su cuarto, corriendo para abrir la puerta, pensando que su hermana aun no lo había hecho, y fue arrastrado por ella hacia un rincón sin ninguna razón aparente.

- ¿Qué hace EL aquí?- dijo ella, mas asustada que molesta, mirando a su hermano y viendo por la ventana a Ryoga con una casaca ligera, mirando justamente hacia ella.

Eiji no supo de que 'él' se refería, pero al ver por la ventana lo supo y dijo rápidamente- Yo no se, no lo he llamado, por favor onee-chan…¡No me hagas nada, nyah!-

- ¡Pregúntale de una vez que quiere!-

No tuvo que decir nada mas, Eiji fue directamente a la puerta y se acerco al intercomunicador.

- Eh, Ryoga-kun…-

Echizen tardó un poco en responder porque creyó que le irían a abrir y ese gesto lo confundió un poco- _¡Eah, Eiji! ¡Necesito hablar con tu hermana!-_

Tatsuki negó la cabeza, mirando a otro lado. Eiji dijo entonces- Lo siento Ryoga-kun…ella…ella…no…-

_- ¿Esta ahí, verdad?-_ dijo Ryoga, y Tatsuki se alejó de la ventana- _Suki-chan… necesitamos hablar…-_

- Dice que quiere hablar contigo Onee-chan…- dijo Eiji, con algo de temor, muy justificado por cierto.

La muchacha le dio una mirada impar- Como que ya lo escuche, baka- suspiro, y se acerca mas a la puerta- Mira Echizen, no se a que has venido, pero ya te dije que no quiero verte…-

_- Si eso ya lo se, pero no es necesario que me veas para conversar-_ dijo Ryoga, tratando de quitar las gotas de agua de su rostro con un brazo.

- ¿Ah no?- dijo ella, incrédula.

_- No, como ahora-_

Silencio.

Si, el baka tenía razón.

- Bien- Ella voltea y le hace una señal a Eiji, el acróbata desaparece- Habla-

No se escucha una sola palabra, ella se aburre de esperar.

- Oye, no tengo todo el día-

- Espera…es que no se como comenzar- dijo riendo un poco- Realmente no esperaba a que aceptaras hablar conmigo…-

- Pues no tientes tu suerte, apresúrate o apago el intercomunicador-

- Deacuerdo, deacuerdo- pausa- La otra vez Momo me dijo que Kirishima-chan fue a Seigaku…-

- Si, deberías decirle a tu novia que deje de hacer el ridículo en cuanto lugar pisa, le grito a medio mundo y casi me quedo sorda escuchando sus gritos y los de la amiga de Sakuno-

- Sé que les grito, y también se mas o menos que te dijo. Kirishima-chan y yo no somos mas que amigos- Tatsuki se siente feliz de repente- Así como nosotros- Tatsuki se recuesta sobre la puerta apretando los puños con furia- Pero a diferencia con Kirishima-chan… yo no quiero ser amigo tuyo-

La pelirroja permanece callada.

- Pero supongo que ese asunto ya no te importa- dijo él, apoyándose también en la puerta, y con sus manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿…como?-

- Tezuka y tú, a eso me refiero. Hacen una extraña pareja, uh? Quien lo hubiese pensado, ah! Espera a que Chibi-suke lo sepa y…- decía todo con un tono raro, fingido.

- ¿De que estas hablando?-

- ¿No quieres que nadie se entere?- dijo el muchacho pensando lo estupido que era hablar por intercomunicador cuando lo único que los separaba era una puerta.

- Ryoga… a Tezuka le gusta alguien más-

Ryoga fue ahora el que quedo sin palabras.

- Yo… lo siento-

- No, no… no me gusta. Me gustaba, cuando era más pequeña, y el me rechazó cuando se lo dije. Han pasado 3 años y tantas cosas que no sabia ahora las se, y además… ya me gusta alguien mas…- Se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y tose un poco-…quiero decir, ya no me gusta Tezuka-

La lluvia ya había empapado la casaca de Ryoga, si seguía así podía coger un resfriado.

- Ah…eso…es bueno…-

- Si…-

- Quiero decir… no es que sea bueno que te haya rechazado…-

- Créeme, fue lo mejor, no la mejor manera pero prefiero eso a que me haya seguido engañando sola-

- Bueno- Ya no sabia que decir, esta nueva situación no se la imaginaba, y ahora… ¿Qué decía? - Suki-chan, te importaría dejarme entrar? Esta empezando a llover mas fuertemente…-

- ¿Eh?- Tatsuki mira por la ventana, Ryoga estaba con el cabello mojado sobre la frente y la ropa húmeda- ¡Ryoga!

Salio, con la prisa, sin casaca ni nada, mojándose al instante.

- Solo a un tarado como tú se le ocurre salir en ESTE clima sin impermeable- dijo ella, halándolo del brazo.

- Pero tú tampoco tienes impermeable- dijo él, al ser arrastrado hasta la sala.

Tatsuki no quiso que se sentara en el mueble, trajo una silla y le dijo (ordeno) que se sentara allí, fue al baño y en su brazo llevaba media docena de toallas blancas.

- Es que ustedes dos están hechos del mismo material…- dijo, tomando una toalla y poniéndosela sobre la cabeza a Ryoga, frotando su cabello con la toalla, tratando de que la humedad se disipase- No tengo idea de cómo hace la Señora Echizen con hijos como ustedes… - Frota mas fuerte- ¡Salir en plena lluvia! ¿Es que querías matarte? Uno de estos días…vas…-

Una de las manos de él la coge fuertemente de la muñeca, haciendo que ella parase.

- Ya no sigas, me vas a dejar sin un pelo- dijo.

Ella masculle una disculpa, sonrojada, quitando la toalla de su cabeza y arrojándola a una mesa cercana. El quito su mano, como dándose cuenta recién de lo que había hecho.

- Maa, gracias por el rescate, Suki-chan…- dijo él, algo incomodo por la escena anterior y frotando el mismo la parte posterior de su cabeza con otra toalla.

Ella se sentó frente a él, pensando en que hacer.

Tenía a Ryoga justo en sus narices, completamente mojado, y con el cabello todo revuelto, una mirada entre inocente y divertida.

Oh si, estas enamorada Kikumaru.

Hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la boca, tomó una toalla y ella misma trató de secar su propio cabello rojizo.

- …Quiero hablarte sobre…- 'Que no sea sobre el beso' pensó la muchacha, asustada de pronto y dejando de lado su toalla-…el beso del otro día-

Ryoga llevaba una media sonrisa, a modo de disculpa o timidez. Como si estuviese a punto de decir algo que la haría sentir mal.

- Oh, eso- ahora era Tatsuki la que parecía incómoda. Ryoga había pensado un poco (solo un poco) qué decir en ese momento… Bueno, se había puesto a pensar para luego distraerse con un curioso reloj colgado en la sala de los Kikumaru, con lo cual tampoco tenía un gran plan. Buscó en su mente algo inteligente que decir.

- Fue…- dijo al fin, y miró hacia un lado, evitando la cara de su amiga.- Fue muy… eh… divertido.- acabó, con una sonrisa vacilante.

- ¡Ah!- exclamó ella, intentando no mostrarse tan impactada.

- Y… -

- No te preocupes- dijo Tatsuki de repente, muy sonrojada y avergonzada de la conversación que estaba sosteniendo con el chico- No tiene por qué pasar nada, son cosas que suceden. No pasa nada. No importa-

- Oh… Si no importa ¿Entonces porque te molestaste?-

- ¿Molesta? ¿Yo? Jajaja…debes…debes estar bromeando…- dijo, riendo falsamente.

- ¿Mmm?- pregunto el, alzando una ceja, adoptando sin querer un gesto provocativo.

- ¿Por qué me estas mirando así? ¡De verdad no me importa!-

Ryoga mira hacia delante, sonriendo con arrogancia- Claaaro-

- ¿Estas…estas burlándote de MI?-

- Dices que no te importó el beso…¿verdad?, entonces, si he entendido bien… no te importara que te bese de nuevo- dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que la muchacha abriese varias veces la boca y la cerrase, sin poder decir nada. Tatsuki se levanto diciendo que iría a dejar las toallas. Ryoga también lo hizo.

Ella dio media vuelta, encontrándose de cara con Ryoga, sonriendo ampliamente ahora.

- Quítate Ryoga-

- No-

- ¡Vete!- dijo, indignada y dando un paso adelante como mostrándole que no le tenia miedo.

- Oye… ¿No te recuerda esta conversación a otra que tuvimos en el festival?- dijo con una voz mas ronca.

Bingo, la chica se ruborizo hasta las raíces. Nuevamente.

- Ryoga…-

Retrocedió, no iba a suceder…pero si quería que sucediera…pero no estaría jugando con ella…pero…

- ¡¡AHHHH!! ¡ITAIIIIIIII!-

Mata el momento tropezándote…

¡BAKA!-

- Jajajajjajajaja…- Era la risa de Ryoga, Tatsuki había caído de…bueno…digamos que no le dolió mucho la caída.

- ¡CALLATE!- gritó, temblando de furia y con las manos crispadas.

Al fin Ryoga consiguió mitigar su risa, y sonrió. Le tendió la mano, que ella aceptó todavía temblando ligeramente de furia, y la levantó.

­- Eres un…-

La sujeto de los hombros.

- Eh, no importa. Si tu no quieres que te bese, no lo voy a hacer - dijo, muy convencido, recuperando su voz despreocupada y alegre- Y sobre lo del Festival, no te hubieras amargado con eso… si quieres que seamos amigos, sea. Seamos amigos. Pero te digo que es en contra de mi voluntad-

- ¿¡Que?! No me he molestado por que me besaras…- dijo ella, cuidando sus palabras.

- ¿No?-

- No, me moleste…porque… por Megumi- Ryoga arqueo amabas cejas.

- ¿Megumi? Vaya…ahora no entiendo…-

Harta de la bestialidad del chico, dijo en voz MUY alta- ¡Porque estuviste besándote con ella, idiota!-

- ¿Besándome…? Oh…eso… pero ella fue la que me beso, y si, debí separarla pero si vieras… me tomo totalmente por sorpresa…-

- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te beso así de la nada?- dijo alarmada.

- No, creo que dijo algo así de… la verdad… ya ni recuerdo…-

Tatsuki eleva una ceja, con un rictus de 'debí saberlo'- En verdad eres un Echizen-

- Si, eso creo- dijo él, riendo.

- Y…bueno… ahora sabes que no me gusta Tezuka… ahora se que no te gusta Megumi…¿no?- dijo con una mirada asesina.

- No la verdad no me gusta- Tatsuki suspira tranquila- La amo-

…

- ¿¡QUE?!-

- Jaja, antes de que mates a Kirishima-chan… debes saber que era broma-

- ¡Vuelves a decir otra estupidez y ya te las veras conmigo!- dijo, elevando su puño, y dándose la vuelta, yendo hacia la cocina.

-Aishiteru-

Tatsuki se quedó como piedra a medio camino, sin atreverse a voltear.

Finalmente volteó, Ryoga no la miraba, tenia los ojos fijos en un punto frente a él, y las mejillas apenas sonrojadas, los brazos debajo de la nuca, actitud meramente despreocupada, como si le hubiese dicho a Tatsuki cual era su nombre o comentase del clima.

- No, no has escuchado mal- dijo, notando tal vez de reojo como la muchacha ya se iba- Es verdad-

Ella no supo que decir.

¡KAMI!

Cada célula le gritaba emocionada que corriese hacia el y ya se vería luego que se haría.

- Bueeeeno, creo que es hora de ir… ya es tarde… gracias nuevamente por todo, Suki-chan…- dijo, sin dar mas tiempo a que ella asimilase la noticia, y yendo hacia la puerta.

La abrió y la cerró detrás de el.

Y Tatsuki seguía sin mover un dedo.

- Eh… ¿Y Ryoga-kun?- preguntó Eiji, saliendo de su escondite…ejem…cuarto.

- ¡RYOGA!-

Al fin salio corriendo, sin zapatos encima, olvidados en la prisa, y seguía lloviendo, corriendo como una verdadera desquiciada.

- ¡Ryoga!-

¡No lo veía por ningún lado!

- Eh… ¿Por qué gritas tanto? Estoy a tu lado- dijo la voz del chico, a su lado efectivamente, la chica paró apenas porque llevaba gran velocidad, y prácticamente se tiró encima del pobre Echizen.

- Si-

- ¿Si que, Suki-chan?- dijo, sonriendo extrañado, la chica lo había aventado al muro mas cercano y estaba muy cerca de él, con ambas manos sobre su pecho, tenia la cabeza baja hasta que gritó otra vez - ¡SI! ¡SI ME GUSTAS!- con una fuerza que a Ryoga le hizo pensar que le iría a pegar.

- Eh…pues…-

- ¡Me gustas!

Ryoga rió nerviosamente- Hai Suki-chan, eso ya quedo creo bastante claro…-

- Otra cosa… ¡QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE MEGUMI!- dijo, dando tremendo puñetazo al muro y haciendo que este se rajase un poco, asustando un poco a Ryoga.

- Eh…claro…claro…-

- ¡Y otra cosa…!- se acerca a Ryoga y pone sus brazos en su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella, diciendo con una sonrisa parecida a la de Ryoga cuando la fastidiaba- No necesitas permiso para besarme, no tu al menos-

Y le planto tremendo beso en media calle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sonido de timbre)

- ¡RYOGA-KUN!- dijo Eiji, con tanta alegría que casi hizo que las galletas que sostenía cayesen, claro, era Ryoga, pero con Tatsuki en su espalda, con cara de pocos amigos, pero sin duda nada triste.

- Nee, Ohayou, Eiji…-

- ¿Pero no me dijiste que no lo dejase entrar?- dijo, mirando a su hermana, que de repente deseo ser hija única.

- Bájame Ryoga- ordenó, el muchacho le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Bájame Ryoga…?- dijo el chico, ella le dedico una mirada homicida.

- Por favor, idiota-

- Maa… estaba bien hasta el 'Por favor'…-

- ¡BAJAME YA!- dijo, al mismo tiempo le empezaron a salir varias venitas en la sien.

- Eh, tranquila, no fui yo quien salio como loco de su casa sin zapatos y con solo un polo-

Claro, Eiji ahora notó que su hermana traía puesto una casaca que no era la suya.

Echizen bajó a Tatsuki de su espalda, no que fuera ella muy pequeña para no bajar por si sola, pero Ryoga había estado sosteniendo sus piernas, así que si el no la soltaba no iba a poder bajar nunca.

- Bueno, GRACIAS, ¿contento?-

- Si, mas o menos, me duele algo la espalda…- dijo, llevando una mano a su parte posterior.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué estoy pesada?- chilló la muchacha, y decir que lo quería matar es decir poco.

- No, no…-

- Eh…. oneee-chan… ¡Hornee estas galletas para cuando regresaras!- dijo rápidamente su hermano, conociendo bastante a Tatsuki como para dejar que explotase.

- Oh, gracias- dijo, tomando algunas, calmándose y sentándose en el mueble.

- Vas a mojar el sof…- Eiji calló, su hermana lo miraba fijamente-…¿Mas galletas?-

- Oigan, me debo ir, ¿Vamos mañana a inscribirnos, Suki-chan?-

- ¿A que?-

- Al concurso de tennis de dobles…¿Lo olvidaste?-

- Si. ¿A que hora puedo ir a la cafetería?-

- A eso de las dos de la tarde, a esa hora salgo…-

- Deacuerdo-

Ryoga se acerco con naturalidad y la beso suavemente en los labios- Nos vemos ahí, entonces-

-Ah!-

Susurra en su oreja- Mada Mada Dane, Suki-chan-

- ¡Argh! ¡Ryoga! ¡Son iguales, esos dos…!- dijo la pelirroja, en el mismo momento en que la puerta ya se cerraba, cuando voltea ve la cara petrificada de su hermano- ¿Qué?-

- Tu…y….Ryoga-kun…-

- Si, hermanito- dijo, sonriéndole a su hermano y tomando más galletas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga caminaba con paso tranquilo hacia su hogar.

Decir la verdad a veces es bueno.

Y hablando de decir la verdad… ¿Habrá hablado Chibi-suke con Sakuno-chan?

De seguro que si, pensando en que se iría… ¡Y al final fue la entrenadora la que partía!

El mayor de los Echizen no recordaba como se habían comportado en la reunión del día anterior, tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no noto nada fuera de su mente.

- Es un baka…- dijo Ryoga, antes de quedarse como piedra al escuchar unas voces en la sala.

_-Hai…¿Pero eso era así? Oh…perdón Ryoma-kun…-_

_- Hagámoslo nuevamente…-_

Ryoga se acerco sigilosamente, y una inmensa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, borrando la expresión de susto que llevaba al escuchar las voces y…pensar mal. Sakuno y Ryoma, su hermano menor, estaban ensayando en la sala.

'Esto es verdaderamente una sorpresa…a lo mejor no lo hice tan mal como creí…Con esto me convenzo de que Sakuno-chan hará la obra mañana y que ese baka hizo algo bueno, para variar…aun así…'

- Crecen tan rápido- murmuro para si mismo.

El mayor de los Echizen opto por quedarse fuera, hasta que la muchacha saliese. Así no interrumpiría lo que llamaba 'el resultado de todos sus esfuerzos'.

- Y…el final…-

- El profesor dijo que seria artificial…-

- Hai…-

Afuera, Ryoga escucho que hablaban del beso, por ello ambos se quedaron callados y fue para el como una señal de que entrase.

- ¡Hey, chibi-suke!- dijo, alegremente.

Ryoma se volteo y lo saludo. Sakuno tardo un poco, pues parecía muy nerviosa.

- ¿Sakuno-chan? ¿Esto quiere decir que hará la obra?-

- Hai- dijo, muy rosa, y enviando unas miradas cómplices a Ryoma.

- ¡Genial! No hay nadie mejor que ustedes dos- dice revolviendo el cabello de ambos.

- ¡Itai!-

- Jejeje… ¿Saben que se ven muy bien juntos?-

Ambos se sonrojaron, Ryoma por supuesto le envió una horrible mirada a Ryoga.

- Ea, chibi-suke… ¡Te has sonrojado!

Ryoma supo que era hora de despedir a Sakuno.

Aun en la puerta se escuchaban las burlas de Ryoga.

- Eh…yo…gracias por ensayar conmigo a última hora- dijo ella, sonriendo encantada, y sonrojada por lo que decía el hermano mayor.

- Hum…saldrá bien-

- Hai-

- Oyasumi-

- Oyasumi, Ryoma-kun-

En cuanto Ryoma entro a la casa, su hermano lo bombardeo de preguntas.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Le dijiste la verdad? ¿Tu la invitaste a la casa?-

- ¡No tengo porque responderte!-

- Vamos, chibi-suke…-

- ¡No!-

- ¡Pero te sonrojaste!-

- ¡No! ¡Me voy a dormir!-

Entraron los dos al dormitorio, Ryoga salio para cambiarse en el baño con su pijama, cuando entró Ryoma ya estaba acostado, con Karupin a sus pies, Ryoga estaba tan de buenas que dejó al gato allí y encima se permitió darle una pequeña caricia (¡Y no quiso vomitar!).

Se echó en su futon, y trató lo mejor que pudo de taparse bien, hacia mucho frío, pero era agradable dormir cuando aun llovía…

Esperen… ¡Aun llovía!

- Oye, ¿Dejaste que Sakuno se fuera en este clima?- dijo, volviéndose hacia su hermano, que dormía cabeza abajo.

- Su abuela la esperaba, estaba hablando con oyaji…-

- Ah…- pausa- Por la forma de contestar puedo decir que estas contento, baka Chibi-suke?-

Ryoma dijo, algo somnoliento - Mada Mada Dane-

- Jeez…-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Muy bien, voy a contestar los reviews! Y no he matado de hambre a nadie…

Ryoga: T.T

**Lady-Shadow1305 **Ok!

**Iris **¿A que si? Ryoga es el alma de las fiestas… y también se me hizo raro imaginarlo pensativo. Al fin se 'reconciliaron' pero ahora esta el problema de que los dos estan sin quererlo admitir delate del otro… si esto sigue asi hasta Ryoma y Sakuno van a estar de novios antes que ellos.

**Marip **Lo mismo espero… los Echizen son lentos ¬¬

**KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne **Jajaja…exacto, pobre Ryoma… ¡le habrán

**Cherry flower **Perfecto, con esta ya llevo cinco amenazas contra mi vida si no actualizo TT ya no se si es bueno que les guste mi fic! Jajajaja…voy a actualizar…porque como ya dije (creo) me gusta este fic, y mas porque les gusta a ustedes. Yo tampoco imagino a Ryoma dándole una declaración tipo novela a Sakuno, y prometo que la declaratoria final será acorde a Ryoma. Gin aparecerá recién al final, y Megumi hará lo propio, por ahora es mejor que no aparezcan o pueden resultar MUY heridos...

**Cherrymeems **Woaaah! Gracias, gracias… no creo que me hayas dejado un review y si es por flojera que no lo hiciste te entendemos… X.x yo muchas veces no lo hago por lo mismo…pero se requiere mucha fuerza de voluntad para dejar un review, así que GRAAACIAS! Y dime si te gusto este cap, ok? n.n

**Karlyta **Ya dejara de serlo, solo tengo que ver como XX

**Jane.Bladen**Si pensabas que Ryoga estaba así porque vio lo sucedido entre Tatsuki y Tezuka… PUES ESTABAS EN LO CORRECTO! . pobre!

**-.Saku.-.N33cH4n.-**No lo explique bien pero Sakuno ya no se sentía cómoda practicando con Ryoma para la obra, tantas cosas que ocurrieron entre ambos hizo que ella reconsiderara el participar…

**Arwon **¡Ryoma es adorable! . Lo adoro, y es mas… estoy viendolo ahora mismo con esa sonrisa de 'SOY-EL-MEJOR' y simplemente BABEO! TTTT Ryoma…TE AMO! Jajajaja…¿No les dije que Tezuka no era malo? Solo un poco lento pero ya vimos que todos los chicos de PoT son algo asi.

**javiisi **Imprudencia mía, escribía esa parte mientras mi prima estaba al lado mío, pidiéndome que buscase el juego de Harry Potter (Y no se porque aun lo quiere jugar cuando nunca pasa de nivel), en algún momento se me coló su nombre… u.u Ya lo arregle, sorry!

**Kumi-Muni **¿Veeeen? ¡Tezuka-kun no es malo! Y Tatsuki… creo que con Ryoga se le fue todo el rencor… si es tan lindo el chico.

**Adriana23 **Seh, un capitulo completo y bastante largo, eh! Como 43 hojas o algo así… planeaba separarlo en dos partes, pero creí que me matarían si lo hacia… Ah, genial, una compatriota! Jajaja, pues espero que te guste mi fic y gracias por lo de los exámenes, ahora me va mejor, estoy de vaga XD.

**lady- chan **Claaaro, esas cosas que le pasan a Tatsuki mas que nada, son cosas que me han pasado a mi, a mis amigas, y las burradas que una hace cuando esta enamorada son universales. No invento situaciones, en cuanto a que pueden ocurrir, lo que si hago son armarlas y eso es lo chévere, porque lees y dices: ¡Eh, esto me ha pasado hoy! O dices: ¡Que burra, como se le ocurre hacer eso!, cuando eso pasa se que estoy haciendo algo agradable, y no te preocupes… no creo que pare ya.

**Katrina Himura **Uhh… esas escenas si que son fuertes, pero si hago una secuela veremos a Tatsuki menos dramática. ¿En verdad crees que no los hago fuera de su personalidad? ¡Bieeeen! Estaba tan preocupada… Ryoma ES LINDO! No hay nada que no me haga quererlo abrazar hasta la asfixia. Jajajja… Ryoga y 'seriedad' no van de la mano, pero tiene sus ratos de meditacion, no duran mucho porque ya esta buscando como fastidiar a Ryoma, como en la película… Ryoga es todo lo que busco en un chico, alegre, gracioso, muy bueno…en tenis claro…jaja, y sobre todo…UN ECHIZEN.

Ryoga: ¿Hermanitos…?

Ryoma: ¬¬ ¿¡Maravilla?!

Soujiro: Arigatou, Katrina-chan!

**octi-chan** Seeeeeeeeeeehhh… soy querida! . ¡Secuela! ¡Secuela! ¿Qué demonios tiene esa Ponta de todas formas? Hai, Soujiro si se parece a Fuji, solo que a diferencia del tenista, tiene un pasado oscuro, no tiene familia, maneja bien la espada y SI ABRE LOS OJOS! XD

¡YEAH, GRACE ROX!

**pilikita-sakura** Tuve que dejarlo un tiempo, así que estamos parejas. He imaginado miles de veces a Kurumi con Taichi esta semana… y para mi absoluta sorpresa se ven bien. Y lo de

**yuky-san **Espero que aun sean interesantes los capítulos… y no te preocupes de que deje de publicar… ¡De todas formas lo voy a hacer! Ryoga da pena pero tampoco es un santo en todo esto.

**dokuro **¡Basta, me hacen sonrojar! Jajaja….

**Julio **Cariño…YA DEJA DE MANDAR REVIEWS POR LAS PURAS! ¬¬ Ve a fastidiar a tu novia. Seriamente Kathy…QUE LE VISTE? XD

**Julio y Kathy **Katherine, nunca te has destacado por tu gran gusto pero hazme el favor de alejar a Julio-Brook-Pokemon de LA COMPUTADORA! Es peligroso! ¡Y asusta a mis lectoras! XO

Ah… y gracias por las felicitaciones nn

**Arashi Shinomori **No he visto mucho de Tsubasa, pero por TI lo he hecho, he entrado a YouTube a ver los primeros capítulos. Seeehh… yo quiero a mis lectoras! nn Gracias, no se que decir para no quedar como una engreída pero lo cierto es que estoy saltando de la emoción! Muchas gracias por decir que es el mejor fic… hace mucho tiempo que no leo fanfics de PoT, ni de ninguna sección! Parece mentira pero ahora que se supone que estoy vagando… tengo menos tiempo! Me han tomado como ama de casa…ASI ES! AMA-DE-CASA, YO! ¬.¬ Si entro a la universidad es porque NO soy buena ama de casa. Y no te preocupes, vas a verlos juntos, por ahora démosle tiempo a Ryoma y a Sakuno para que hagan la declaración oficial, pero ahora las cosas han dado tremendo giro… ¿no? Se ven lindos…y créeme… ME MUERO POR VERLOS JUNTOS! No tienes idea de en que lugares estoy que busco doujinshi de ellos! Tiene un no se que, cuando ves imágenes y te provoca decirle al autor: MALDITA SEA, DE UNA VEZ PONLOS JUNTOS, YAAAA!!

**Sango-Tsunade **Así sea de madrugada, de noche, con nieve y vientos huracanados YO TERMINO ESTE FIC!

Una pregunta… ¿Soy la única que piensa que High School Musical es demasiado bello? TT Adoro a Zac… Zac y Daniel Radcliffe son MI VIDA!.

Ryoga: ¿Y ahora quien es Zac?

Ryoma: No se, y no me interesa saberlo.

¬.¬

**Megumi Echizen **Gracias sweetie.

**Próximo Cáp.: La Obra (Parte I)**

Previos.

**¡GRACIAS!**

**(Otra vez n-n)**


	25. La Obra Parte I

N/A: Haber… he recibido con estos nuevos reviews…mmm…como una docena de amenazas contra mi vida si dejo de publicar los capítulos…así que no me queda de otra (XD) que seguir publicando..

Antes que alguno de los chicos venga aquí a fastidiar, les digo que el fic tiene solo 27 capítulos, es decir…¡Solo faltan tres! Va a haber secuela, pero… creo que dejare un tiempo para que respiren un poco de aire y en cuanto lo publique lo verán…(Oh si que lo verán…muajajjaa) la cosa es que… viendo que las chicas principales ya tienen novio (Megumi no cuenta! X.x) pues me he visto en la ¿penosa? tarea de crear otros OC, obviamente solo serán secundarios (ninguna de ellas me agrada mas que Tatsuki XD), pero son necesarios porque en la segunda parte se va a desarrollar, entre otras cosas, el baile de graduación de los chicos TT Nooooo!! ¡Ya se van del colegio! Si, se van… se supone que la segunda parte es luego de…unos cuatro meses después de esta primera parte. Y me he decidido por juntar a Kintarou con ¿alguien sabe el nombre de la hermanita de Kurumi? Estoy segura de que alguna me lo dijo…pero lo he olvidado ;;… y a Kurumi con Dan. No se ha visto mucho de ellos, y menos juntos en esta primera parte, por eso en la segunda tratare de juntarlos a tiempo record.

Uh…y Aparece Kotoha.

Ryoga: ¿A quien vas a juntar AHORA?

¬¬ Hey, hey…bájame ese tono, eh! Te acabo de juntar con Tatsuki…¿que mas quieres luego de haber hecho tontería y media?

Ryoma: Hmmpph…(sonriendo)

¡Y tu deja de sonreír! Agradece que te estoy poniendo con Sakuno y no con Tomoka…¬¬

_PoT no nos pertenece…_

_Ryoga: ¡Vamos Chibi-suke, con más ánimo!_

_Ryoma: ¬.¬ No pienso decirlo otra vez_

…

**Aniki!**

**La Obra (Parte I)**

- ¡QUE HIZO QUE!-

Ryoma hizo un gesto de silencio ante el grito de su hermano.

- Ayer, llamo antes de que tú llegases… Sakuno contestó...- dijo Ryoma, tomando un sorbo del jugo de naranja que Ryoga había preparado, su hermano estaba a sus espaldas, lavando los pocos platos que quedaban en el fregadero.

- ¿Es decir que ella también lo sabe? Espera… ¿Por qué no contestaste tu?- Una sonrisa extensa se formo en su rostro- ¿Así de serias son tus relaciones con Sakuno-chan que ya contesta el telefono de la casa y todo?-

- Porque creí que era Osakada…- dijo Ryoma, pasando por alto la broma, y Ryoga no se extraño de que contestara todas sus preguntas y que aguantara encima sus bromas, el príncipe estaba de buen humor. Comencemos por la parte de levantarse por la mañana, ninguno tenia sueño (!) y se levantaron incluso antes de que Rinko o Nanako lo hiciera. Ryoga hizo el desayuno y ese es un punto a favor… luego de comer alrededor de tres semanas consecutivas café con tostadas uno no tiene ganas de volver a comer desayuno alguno que contenga aquellos productos.

- ¿Y si era Okaa-san o…?-

- Okaa-san- dijo con algo de dificultad Ryoma, quien no acostumbraba a llamarla así- Ya había llamado, y Nanako salio para comprar…-

- Ah… -

El mayor mascullo algo mas, con tono ligeramente indignado.

Ryoma no se sorprendió, ni se sorprendió tampoco cuando escucho lo que dijo Sakuno, cuando hablo con Eiji, ¡Y que absurda conversación fue esa!, ni cuando lo confirmó por la propia boca de Ryoga.

**FlashBack**

- ¡Mou! Esto en verdad es difícil- dijo una muy cansada Sakuno, tratando de recordar su línea, Ryoma no tenia menor problema, pero deseaba ayudarla, así que repasaron varias veces la misma escena, logrando que la muchacha al fin recordase lo que tenia que decir.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpe la práctica. Ryoma se levanta, mas a medio camino da la vuelta y regresa a su sitio anterior. Sakuno lo miro extrañada.

- ¿Qué ocurre…Sakuno?- pregunto Ryoma, arqueando ambas cejas, la joven se ruborizo ante la mención de su propio nombre.

- Es… ¿No vas…a contestar el teléfono, R…Ryoma?- dijo ella, finalizando con una sonrisa de disculpa por su atrevimiento.

Atrevimiento que, Ryoma sabía bien, era sumamente bienvenido.

- No, seguramente es Osakada o uno de los sempais…- dijo él, dando a entender que ellos solo llamaban para cosas que nada importaban al príncipe.

Ryuzaki asintió ligeramente, entendiendo en parte lo que Ryoma quería decir. Conocía lo suficiente a Tomoka como para saber por que clase de 'asuntos importantes' llamaría.

Pero el teléfono seguía timbrando y a la quinta, Sakuno se levantó, seguida por la mirada ambarina de Ryoma, y tomo el teléfono.

- ¿Alo?-

Ryoma debió haber previsto eso. Si era Tomoka, al escuchar la voz de Sakuno y de hecho deduciendo que ella estaba en casa de Ryoma, la escuela entera al día siguiente seria arrasada por un nuevo chisme.

Si eran alguna de los sempais… digamos que terminaría más o menos igual.

Para cuando Ryoma pensó todo esto, ya la muchacha era interrogada por un MUY curioso Eiji Kikumaru.

- Eh…no…no…si…- dijo, volteando hacia Ryoma-… Eh…¿Cómo?- Su rostro ya no estaba avergonzado, sino sorprendido- ¡Oh! ¡Si, es una gran noticia!- Ryoma seguía tratando de deducir que rayos pasaba- Eh…deacuerdo…- Tapa ligeramente el teléfono- Quiere hablar contigo, Ryoma-

- ¿Para que?-

- Dice que es algo muy importante, lo único que me ha dicho es que Ryoga y Tatsuki-chan son novios- dijo, sonrojada, Ryoma también se sonrojó, pensando en todas las veces que había pensado en como decirle a Sakuno para serlo.

¿¡Novios?!!

Okkkkk…

- ¿Qué suc…?- Ryoma no pudo terminar la pregunta, se notaba que Eiji estaba muy entusiasmado con la noticia.

- Pensé que debería haberte hablado primero, O-chibi…- El pelirrojo intentaba esconder apenas su excitación- ¡Ryoga-kun y onee-chan están de novios! ¿No es grandioso? ¿Ah? ¿Ah?-

El tenista de séptimo tuvo la tentación de tirarle el teléfono.

Pero antes de hacerlo, tuvo la precaución de preguntar- ¿Has llamado a alguien mas, Eiji-sempai?-

- ¡Por supuesto que si, nyah!- dijo Eiji, y ahora lo vemos halando un gran libro de su regazo, con varias tachas sobre algunos nombres- He llamado a Momo, a Fuji, a Kawamura, a Inui…-

'Ryoga esta perdido' pensó su hermano, sin evitar sentir un ápice de pena ante el cruel, CRUEL destino que le deparaba a Ryoga.

Por supuesto el aun no lo sabia, y Ryoma no se había molestado en decirle, pero Tomoka había creado un Fan-Club de él, y ahora el nombre de 'Ryoga' era parte de varias conversaciones entre las chicas de noveno.

Pero ya dijimos que Ryoma no se ha molestado en decirle, no quería ni saber que cosa le harían a Ryoga esas chicas...

- …. ¡O-CHIBI, ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!- Ryoma alejó el teléfono de su oído, Sakuno rió suavemente- …Bien, me tengo que ir…¡Ya llego onee-chan! Salio a comprar los comestibles de tan buen humor que no quiero molestarla…¡Adiós, O-chibi!-

**FlashBack End**

Cuando termino la cara de su hermano era de descreimiento.

Los amigos de su hermano menor eran raros, pero ¡Esto era el colmo!

- No puedo creerlo… no… mejor dicho… lo creo… se que Eiji es capaz de eso… ¡Lo que no puedo creer es que haya creído que no lo iba a hacer! Debí preverlo… - dijo Ryoga, quitándose el mandil y dejando al descubierto su uniforme de trabajo. Secó sus manos y se tumbo sobre el sofá- Esto es ridículo… no me debo preocupar, ni siquiera estoy en tu colegio…-

- Eso…- comenzó Ryoma, pero no dijo nada más.

Nanako salio hacia la sala, buscando algo que no alcanzaron los hermanos Echizen a escuchar. Los botó a ambos de la casa, con el pretexto de que era tarde.

- ¿Y a ella que le pasa?-

- No lo se- dijo Ryoma, buscando un libro en su maleta, y al asegurarse de que no lo olvido comenzó a caminar.

Ryoga se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo, cosa que pareció no importarle mucho- Desde que está con ese sujeto, quien quiera que sea, se la pasa en las nubes… ¿Sabes quien es?-

- ¿Quién?- pregunto Ryoma, a quien Ryoga tomó desprevenido.

- El novio de Nanako-

- No, ¿Por qué debería saberlo?-

- Es muy raro… ¿Alguna vez lo ha llevado a casa? ¿Alguna vez ha llamado?-

Bien, no es como si el sujeto aquel debería estar pegado a su prima, llamarla cada cinco minutos solo la aburriría.

- Mama y papa son solo sus tíos, no sus padres- comento Ryoma, lejos de interesarle el tema.

- Si, pero ¿No están a cargo de ella? ¿No deberían al menos asegurarse de que ella no este en… malos pasos?-

Si, Ryoga es la persona correcta para decir eso.

- Solo estas así porque a ti te obligaron a llevar a la hermana de Eiji a una cena familiar- dijo sabiamente Ryoma, Ryoga frunció algo el ceño, pero al instante rió, y con una mueca de extrema diversión dijo- Cosa que, me atrevo a decir, harán MUY pronto contigo, Chibi-suke-

Ryoma torció la boca, notoriamente molesto por el 'agradable' comentario sobre algo que lamentablemente era hecho seguro.

- Pero eso no va a suceder si no te apresuras y le dices para que sean novios, ¿No lo has hecho, verdad?-

Se lo esperaba… no podía negar que esperaba un ataque así de su hermano ahora que él también estaba en una situación parecida… y esto solo era el comienzo, en cuanto la familia en pleno se entere que el frío y reservado Ryoma tiene novia, ¡Lo que seria de el!

- No es tu problema- dijo el menor, caminando mas rápidamente, Ryoga también acelero el paso para alcanzarlo.

- ¡Ja, no lo has hecho!- exclamo, antes de llegar a su lado y ser obviado por su hermano menor, que harto ya de callarlo/amenazarlo opto por ignorarlo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuki estaba de buen humor.

Se levantó tarareando una canción que había escuchado en alguna parte, se bañó y fue a ayudar a su madre con el desayuno, cosa que, por demás, jamás hace voluntariamente.

Su madre se le quedo mirando, abiertamente sorprendida… y sospechosa.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto agradablemente la mas joven, quitando un poco de sus cabello de su rostro.

- Estas muy feliz… A mi no me engañas…- dijo, extrañamente seria-…¿Qué ha pasado?-

- Nada- dijo Tatsuki, ofendida por la observación de su madre, que le hacia ver como una amargada- Además, no necesariamente debe pasar algo para que este feliz… puedo estar simplemente feliz…-

Ante esto la mujer puso una cara aun peor.

- ¿Es Ryoga, cierto?- Ahora adopto una mirada de sorpresa, temor y curiosidad- ¿Qué han hecho ustedes dos?-

- ¡No hemos hecho nada!- exclamo, roja de vergüenza.

- ¿Quién no ha hecho nada?- pregunto el padre de Eiji y ella, saliendo de su dormitorio medio adormilado, Eiji, que estaba en el baño, bajó la intensidad del agua en la ducha para escuchar mejor.

- Nadie- dijo Tatsuki rápidamente y yendo hacia la sala.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que la pelirroja escucho a sus padres cuchicheando, salio, en cuanto su padre soltó un sonido de furia, no dispuesta a aguantar otro reproche de mal gusto como el de la otra vez.

Eiji salio también, Tatsuki sospecho que también huía de los gritos de sus padres.

- Eiji…- comenzó su hermana, viéndolo más detenidamente. Su hermano estaba nervioso.

- ¿Si, onee-san…?-

Tatsuki abrió los ojos de par, señalándolo con un índice acusador gritó- ¡EIJI KIKUMARU! ¡QUE HAS HECHO!-

- ¿Yo?- pregunto en un chillido el chico de cabello caoba- ¡Y…yo no he hecho nada, nyah!-

Ella se acerco aun más a su hermano menor, acorralándolo- ¡No me digas que no has hecho nada, acabas de llamarme 'Onee-san', COSA QUE SOLO HACES CUANDO HAS HECHO ALGO MALO!-

- ¡Pero no he hecho nada malo!- Pero sin embargo ya buscaba por el rabillo del ojo algún lugar por donde escapar.

- ¡PERO HAS HECHO ALGO, QUE HAS HECHO?!-

- Pues…- comenzó Eiji, mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿Bien…?-

- Pues… es que… estuve… yo… estaba tan feliz de que al fin consiguieras novio- Venitas aparecen en la cabeza de ella- y se lo conté a todos nuestros amigos-

- Ah…- dijo ella, que esperaba algo peor.

Volvieron ambos a caminar; ella, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, el, buscando como huir.

Ella paró de golpe.

- Eiji- volvió a decir, Eiji tragó- ¿Qué 'amigos'?-

- Bueno- dijo él, con dificultades para respirar- Es que…-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡RYOMAAA-SAAAAMMAAAA!-

Ryoma se volvió con cara de '¿Por qué yo?!', encontrándose con el ya tan conocido rostro de fan enamorada de Tomoka. Y no solo eso…

- ¿Le gusta el mural, Ryoma-sama? ¡Lo hice ayer yo sola!- dijo, mostrando un GRAAAN mural con lo que parecía la cabeza de Ryoma, y coloreado con vivos colores.

Si bueno, lo que vale es la intención… por más que Ryoma no quisiera saber cual era…

- ¡Ryoga-sama!- grito Tomoka, yendo hacia el chico, con cara de reproche, viéndolo ya alejarse de la puerta de Seigaku.

- Hola Osakada-san…- dijo, nervioso pero sonriente.

- ¿Es cierto que esta de novio con la hermana de Eiji-sempai?- dijo la muchacha, con ojos de cachorro.

Ryoga estaba bastante incomodo, pero aun así seguía sonriendo a medias- Bueno… algo así…-

Y como si esa fuese una señal, millones de chicas salieron de ninguna parte, formándose alrededor de el sin tener ninguna intención de dejarlo escapar.

- ¡CHIBI-SUKEEEEE!- grito, antes de desaparecer entre el mar de muchachas.

Sakuno llegó, poco después, viendo a Ryoga apenas respirar entre toda la gente que le reclamaba con chillidos.

- Ohayou Ryoma- dijo ella, colocándose al lado del príncipe y viendo el espectáculo.

- Ohayou-

- ¿Qué hace Ryoga-kun?- pregunto, viendo como el mayor levantaba un brazo en signo de que lo ayudasen.

- Ah… nada- dijo, y dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa secreta le dijo a Sakuno, tomándola de la mano- Vamos-

Ryuzaki fue tomada por sorpresa por aquel gesto, y sus mejillas se colorearon de un carmín adorable, Ryoma no pudo hacer mas que sonreírle.

Y nuevamente, de quien sabe donde, aparecieron con cara de histéricas, un grupo ENORME de chicas, viendo con muy mala cara a Sakuno.

Y a la mano de Ryoma con la de Sakuno.

Y a Ryoma sonriendo.

Y a Sakuno sonrojada.

- ¡RYOMAAAAA!-

Y Ryoma supo que debía escapar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eres…- Era la tercera vez que Tatsuki decía esta palabra, quedándose callada sin decir que exactamente era su hermano. Eiji, a su lado, caminaba cabizbajo.

- No se porque tenias que contarle media vida MIA a todo Seigaku-

- Pero Onee-chan…-

- ¡Nada! A tus amigos no les importa mi vida… ¡No les debe importar!-

Eiji ya no volvió a replicar, con cara triste siguió caminando.

Para cuando volvió a subir la cabeza, su hermana ya no estaba a su lado. Busco por todas partes y la vio, doblando una esquina, ya muy lejos de él.

Suspiró.

- ¡Que hice!-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Heladería estaba hecha un caos a estas horas de la mañana.

Touya estaba con la peor cara de cabreado, no solo Fye había faltado, no solo había llamado Aoshi diciendo que iría a ver como 'andaban las cosas', no… sino que también cinco de sus mejores mozos (Incluidos entre ellos al novato de Echizen) debían faltar.

- ¡Eh, una orden 4 y 5 para la mesa 20!- gritó Kaito, también de mal humor pues tenia el doble de trabajo.

- Tranquilo Touya…- comenzó Yukito, al verlo tan estresado.

- Aoshi va a venir en cualquier momento- dijo, viendo por la ventana de soslayo, y vio a Ryoga acercarse al local, con paso cansado.

Yukito miro preocupado a Touya, presintiendo que todo el enojo acumulado lo haría explotar sobre Ryoga- Touya…-

No le hizo caso, espero a que Ryoga estuviese cerca y dijo, con energía- Echizen-

De inmediato Ryoga adopto la postura más formal que su cansancio le permitía, Touya no dijo nada pero lo miraba con gesto severo.

- Señor… llegue tarde…porque… porque… -

'…porque un montón de chicas locas me acosaron hasta aquí…' completo Ryoga en su mente, Touya lo miraba impasible.

Yukito esperaba ya un momento para intervenir, hasta que Kinomoto hablo- Ve a hacer tu trabajo, Echizen, luego hablaremos-

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces.

Ryoga no era tan tonto como para no notar que Touya estaba de un ánimo de perros. Yukito se lo agradeció con la mirada en cuanto paso por su lado.

- Llegue- dijo una voz en la entrada, Tatsuki se sentó en una de las mesas de afuera.

El lugar no estaba tan lleno, como cuando fueron en la tarde. Y era muy agradable, el ambiente… seria mucho mejor si no estuviese sola, claro esta… pero no estaba nada mal quitando ese detalle.

'Nota, debo hacer amigos urgente… mínimo un grupo mixto de seis… no… doce chicos…' pensó, imaginándoselo, hasta que una voz la regreso a la realidad. Un chico pelirrojo, con un piercing y una sonrisa patentada frente a ella, con el uniforme tan conocido de rojo y negro.

- Buenos días, señorita. ¿Esta lista para orden…? Espera… yo te conozco-

La pelirroja miro mejor al mozo, ahora que lo veía bien, a ella también se le hizo conocido- Uh… si, creo que Ryoga nos presentó-

- Ah… es cierto, Echizen. ¿Y, quieres ordenar algo o lo vienes a buscar?- dijo Kaito, mas informal.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano- Si, lo estoy buscando… pero también ayudaría una malteada para que no me aburra- termino sonriendo.

Kaito frunció el ceño, tomando una expresión de divertida seriedad- Hum… muy bien, una malteada y un Echizen, ahora vuelvo con su orden, señorita- dijo, haciendo una exagerada venia.

Tatsuki no pudo detener la sonrisa tonta de su cara, al rato trajeron la malteada, pero no fue Kaito quien lo hizo, sino Ryoga. En cuanto se sentó, frente a ella, se entretuvo jugando con la silla y estando ésta ya en solo dos patas.

- Y bien…- comenzó, ya habiendo colocado el gran vaso de la malteada frente a Tatsuki- ¿Sucede algo?-

- No- dijo ella, reprimiendo la urgencia de decirle que se iba a caer- Es solo que… estaba pensando…-

- Wow…- dijo el, riendo por lo bajo, la silla volvió a estar en cuatro patas.

- Estaba pensando…- siguió ella, con tono algo enojado-… en todas las cosas que hemos pasado…-

- Pero solo nos conocemos hace un mes… no son tantas cosas- dijo, sonriendo abiertamente, sip, de hecho quería hacerla enojar.

- Mira tarado, si me dejaras terminar al menos entenderías lo que digo, en vez de interrumpirme a cada rato- Ryoga siguió sonriendo, pero no la interrumpió- Digo que hemos pasado mucho, que en comparación a otras personas… nos conocemos hace un mes… y sin embargo, aun no entiendo como… como…-

Calló, en realidad no tenia intención de decirle todas estas cosas a Ryoga, y menos en ese momento, simplemente salieron de su boca sin que pudiese detenerlas.

- ¿Cómo acabamos así?- dijo Ryoga, a quien tampoco se le hacia fácil hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos.

- Aja- dijo ella, asintiendo- Yo…creo que…-

- Creo que te haces mucho lío- dijo él, riendo- No tienes porque buscarle razones a todo… O sino tendríamos un serio problema tratando de descubrir que vio Sakuno-chan en Chibi-suke-

Tatsuki tomo un sorbo de malteada antes de continuar hablando.

- Me parece que fue esos ojos dorados que tiene tu hermano, con el cabello verde negrusco revoloteado, esa expresión de tío indiferente y sin duda interesante y sobre todo, la sonrisa que pone cuando gana…- dijo, con tono ligeramente soñador, Ryoga seguía sonriendo.

- Hum... debí imaginarlo… tienes una debilidad con los menores- dijo, soltando un silbido y adoptando de repente un aire de preocupación, negando ligeramente con la cabeza, y mascullando un 'Me preocupas' significativo.

- Jajaja- rió ella, siguiéndole la corriente y sospechando que lo peor que podía hacer era enojarse- … Aunque tu hermano tiene un defecto… a decir verdad tiene muchos, pero tiene uno en particular que me detiene a pelear por el-

- ¿A si?- dijo el, pretendiendo curiosidad.

- Si- Tatsuki toma otro sorbo- Que me llega al hombro-

Ahora Ryoga también reía- De eso no te debes preocupar por mucho tiempo… ha estado tomando como tres botellas de leche por día-

- Pobre crío-

- ¿No te gusta la leche?- comento Ryoga, viendo fijamente su malteada.

- No es eso… ¡Pero tres botellas por día! ¿Qué quieren hacer con Ryoma? ¿Convertir su sangre en lactosa, o que?- pausa- No, no… yo creo que Ryoma va a ser un chico muy alto, solo deben darle tiempo. Eiji no era mas alto que el a su edad, ni Oishi, ni Tezuka-

- Ah verdad, olvidaba que tu los conocías cuando eran pequeños-

Ella asintió.

- A propósito- dijo Ryoga, ocurriendosele una idea de repente- Conoces este sitio antes que yo, ¿Conoces a un tal Seta Soujiro?-

Tardo unos segundos pero contesto al fin- Si, lo conozco de vista-

- Hace tiempo, le pregunte quien era el dueño de esta heladería, y resulto ser Aoshi Shinomori, pero cuando le pregunte a Soujiro como que cambio de humor… y créeme que para que Seta cambie de humor…-

Tatsuki volvió a reflexionar, y pareció recordar algo importante porque al instante hizo un chasquido con los dedos- No se muy bien lo que paso, pero una vez, en el instituto, hablaron de un tremendo problema en esta heladería con uno de los mozos, el chico parecía estar saliendo con la medio hermana del dueño-

- ¿Y que paso?-

- ¿Qué crees? Aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia al dueño. Por poco hecha al chico a la calle…-

- Así no fue como paso- dijo una voz, detrás de ellos.

Eran Taikobou y Kaito, ambos parecían haber estado escuchando desde hace buen rato, y las mejillas de Tatsuki se colorearon pensando en cuanto de aquella conversación escucharon.

Ambos chicos se sentaron, sin ser invitados.

- Aoshi descubrió a Seta saliendo con su medio hermana, pensó que bastaría con la amenaza de despedirlo… pero fue ahí cuando el padre de Seta se hizo presente…-

- ¿El padre de Soujiro?-

- Dudo que Aoshi le haya hecho caso- dijo Tatsuki cruzándose de brazos.

- Te equivocas- dijo Taikobou- ¡Si que le hizo caso! Soujiro es el único hijo de una familia de millonarios, no me sorprendería que tuviesen más dinero que Aoshi-

­- Imposible…-

- ¿Cómo es que trabaja aquí?- pregunto ella, viendo a Soujiro en la registradora a través del ventanal- ¿Acaso hizo algo malo?-

- Ese es su rollo, seguramente quería hacerse independiente en vez de vivir de sus padres… eso va mas con Seta. Por lo demás, se que la cosa se soluciono llevando a la chica a Inglaterra, pero si tu conocieras a Misao sabrías al instante que hace falta mas que miles de kilómetros para separarla de algo que realmente quiere- dijo Kaito, con una mueca de saberlo todo.

- Vaya… suena… suena… lindo- Tatsuki se levanto de la silla- Iré donde Sou…-

Al instante Kaito y Taikobou se levantaron de un salto, interponiéndose entre la chica y la entrada con verdadera cara de susto.

- Ni se te ocurra- pausa- ¡De veras! ¡No le digas nada o se molestara!-

Ryoga y Tatsuki los miraron como si estuviesen locos. Al menos Ryoga ya estaba acostumbrado a encontrar rarezas en ese lugar.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto la pelirroja, Kaito volvió la cabeza, solo para asegurarse que Soujiro seguía sumido en sus cuentas y que al parecer no notaba nada a su alrededor.

- No tienes idea de cómo se pone en cuanto le nombras a Aoshi… bastante ha tenido ya con que las universidades tarden tanto en negar su traslado a Europa y con todo este problema… ha tenido varias peleas con su propia familia-

Kikumaru se sentó, con un puchero. La idea de que ese chico tras la registradora, haciendo todo lo posible por no separarse de quien ama, hace que a cualquier chica se le parta el corazón.

'De todas formas, hablare con el. No creo que se moleste…' se dijo Tatsuki, decidida, antes de volver la cabeza hacia su, ahora, pareja.

- No puedo creer que Seta se moleste- dijo Ryoga, contrariado. La verdad es que desde hace tiempo notaba en Soujiro un cierto brillo malicioso, que asustaba más que una mueca de furia.

- Así sonriente y con cara de tonto como lo ves, cuando se enfada parece otra persona. Cierto es que jamás lo veras gritándole a alguien o aun menos sin dejar de estar tranquilo, pero es justamente todas estas cosas las que hacen del tenken un tipo bastante de temer- dijo Kaito, y Taikobou asintió, confirmando lo que decía.

- ¿Y como es la chica?- pregunto curiosa la única chica del grupo.

Kaito reflexiono un rato antes de contestar, cerrando los ojos hasta hacerlos rendijas, tratando de recordar la exacta descripción de la muchacha- Es… algo baja de estatura, delgada, practicaba con los kunais… si, si… traía esas cosas aquí e incluso creo que practicaba con Seta, no era nada femenina… excepto con Seta, a todos nos trataba como amigos, creo que nunca le he visto usar una falda en su vida, las veces que venia de su academia llevaba unos shorts debajo de su uniforme- ríe.

- Je, creí que era una chica tranquila, estudiosa, toda una dama- dijo Tatsuki, revolviendo lo que quedaba de su malteada.

Taikobou y Kaito rieron estruendosamente.

- ¡Una dama, Misao!-

- ¡De ninguna manera!-

- ¿Y porque comadreja?- pregunto la pelirroja.

- Porque… porque… en realidad no se porque… aunque se parece a una comadreja-

- Ya regreso- dijo Tatsuki, entrando al establecimiento y dejando a los tres mozos sentados.

- ¿Y…?- pregunto sugestivamente Kaito a Ryoga, quien estaba mirando hacia donde se fue la muchacha.

- ¿Y, que?-

- ¿Qué hay con ella?- dijo Taikobou, moviendo la cabeza hacia Tatsuki.

- Ah… ¿Por qué les interesa tanto?-

- Nos interesa el bienestar de todos, obviamente sabes lo que pasara si tienes novia… ¿Cierto?-

- Si, me lo explicaron a los nueve años- dijo medio aburrido y medio divertido Echizen.

- ¡Eso no, baka hentai!- dijo Kaito, riendo- Me refiero a las responsabilidades… habrá días en los que te obligara a sumergirte entre tus sentimientos, otros serás presa de los celos y…-

Ryoga lo interrumpió, con un ademán de que se tranquilice- Estas exagerando-

- ¡Anda, que estoy exagerando!- chillo, como si Ryoga hubiese sugerido algo estupido e incoherente como tirarse de una torre.

- Ya veremos- dijo el hermano de Ryoma, cerrando los ojos- Por lo pronto creo que exageras… o que tal vez necesites una novia-

- ¡Yo…!- exclamo indignado Kaito. Todo mundo sabia que su orgullo de casanova era lo que mas cuidaba y por lo tanto, su punto débil- ¡Una novia! ¡No, gracias, tengo millones!-

- Por eso dije… UNA novia… te estas volviendo loco con tantas- dijo simplemente el muchacho, Taikobou rió por lo bajo.

- ¡Y tú de que te ríes, ni siquiera tienes una!- grito, señalando al moreno.

Taikobou se encogió de hombros- Por que no tengo tiempo para una-

- Bien, regrese- dijo la voz de Tatsuki, los muchachos callaron al verla- Ryoga, creo que mejor nos inscribimos de una vez… a menos que quieras ir después…-

- No, mejor será que lo hagamos ya…- dijo, levantándose- ¿Me cubren?-

- Cuenta con eso- dijo un servicial Taikobou, Kaito gruño, pero asintió.

- Será mejor que no te demores o Touya ira para allá y lo mejor que podría pasarte es que te despidiera-

Con aquellos sabios consejos, Ryoga y Tatsuki salieron de la heladería, caminando hacia el lugar en donde se inscribirían para la competencia de dobles mixtos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La luz del sol iluminaba convenientemente el lugar, el viento soplaba, refrescando el ambiente, era un día perfecto en Seigaku.

- ¿Estas nerviosa?- pregunto Ryoma, tumbado al lado de Sakuno, ella estaba sentada jugando con sus manos en su regazo, ambos, como debe suponerse, estaban en la azotea.

- Si, un…un poco…- dijo, terminando con un suspiro.

- Hmm- dijo el muchacho, Sakuno creyó que estaba dormido, pero prosiguió, abriendo un ojo dorado- Yo también lo estoy-

Ella elevo la mirada al cielo, sin imaginar algo mejor que este ambiente tan calido y junto a Ryoma.

Hasta que el sonido del timbre hace desvanecer por pedazos sus pensamientos.

Se levanta rápidamente, sacude un poco su falda y se vuelve hacia Ryoma para decirle que ya se va a ir. Lo encuentra sentado, el cabello desordenado y con los ojos a medio abrir.

Adorable.

- ¿Ya te vas?- dijo, reprimiendo un bostezo.

Sakuno REALMENTE tenía un problema en decidirse o no a quedarse…

No, su abuela averiguaría que se salteaba las clases y eso seria mucho peor.

- Hai- dijo, con notoria pesadumbre en su voz. El chico sonrió divertido. Si Sakuno se quedaba ahí un minuto mas dudaba que fuese capaz de irse- Bueno… mejor… me voy…-

…Echizen seguía sonriendo de esa manera…

Sin mas que decir, Sakuno fue hacia la puerta y salio por ella.

El príncipe rió levemente, para luego calmarse y volver a tumbarse en el piso, sus pensamientos, todos dirigidos hacia la muchacha que acababa de salir…

Pero frunce el ceño al recordar la obra que haría el día siguiente…

¿Cómo terminaría eso? Y aun mas importante…¿Cómo terminaría lo que planeaba hacer?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los de noveno caminaban hacia el auditorio, hoy seria el último ensayo, y por lo que sabían, también su última oportunidad para que todo eso saliese como el profesor deseaba. De lo contrario, todos los chicos de noveno sufrirían las consecuencias.

Curiosamente el problema no era con las trompetas, ni con las violas, ni con las luces ni con los que cantaban… era con el solo de Tezuka.

Como sabemos, al capitán hace tiempo le había salido perfectamente la tonada… o mejor dicho, lo interpretado en el papel, pero la melodía era alegre, lo contrario de cómo lo tocaba Tezuka, cada vez que el profesor escuchaba al capitán, movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y con gesto cansado le decía amablemente que debía practicar.

Eiji jamás había notado nada raro en el tono, Fuji comento que ciertamente era triste, Oishi no pudo evitar pasar por alto el tema.

Y hoy era la última oportunidad de Kunimitsu.

- ¡El buchou no ha venido!- exclamo Eiji, viendo entre toda la gente, y de pie sobre su silla. Oishi lo halo del brazo, obligándolo a sentarse.

- ¡Eiji!-

Para su sorpresa el muchacho, al bajar, llevaba todo el rostro amoratado.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunto preocupado.

Eiji cambio de expresión para una culpable- Es que… todo Seigaku se ha enterado por mi culpa que onee-chan esta de novia con Ryoga…-

- ¿¡QUE?!- grito Oishi tan fuerte, que varios muchachos le hicieron signos desesperados para que se callase.

- Si, si… y onee-chan se molesto y de seguro no me va a hablar…pero lo peor fue cuando llegue aquí…un grupo grande de chicas me esperaban frente a mi salón, llevaban los ojos así…- hace un gesto de furia con los ojos-… y me dijeron si era verdad que el hermano súper simpático de ese chico tan lindo de séptimo estaba de novio con mi hermana…les dije que si… ¡Quería decir que no pero se me salio, nyah! Y entonces… todas se me fueron encima… y Fuji fue quien me salvo…-

- Ah… así que Fuji te saco de ahí…-

- No, no… en cuanto lo vieron se fueron a perseguirlo…- dijo Eiji, con el índice y ojos cerrados, como si fuese obvio- No se… las chicas de Seigaku están cada día mas raras… ¿Sabes que a chibi-suke también lo siguen?-

- Los clubes deportivos atraen a las mujeres- dijo la voz de Inui a sus espaldas- Existen muchas leyendas urbanas sobre ellos…-

Eiji quiso preguntar cuales eran, pero Oishi le dijo en voz baja que ya no causara más problemas.

- ¿Ya te aprendiste las notas que vas a tocar?- pregunto Eiji, recordando que Oishi iría a tocar la viola, el muchacho asintió- Felizmente voy a cantar, nyah… así no debo aprender casi nada-

- Te olvidas que tienes que saber la canción…-

- Pero es fácil…- dijo el pelirrojo.

Todo el salón se quedo callado. Alguien había gritado.

- ¡Eh, que ha sucedido!-

Se escuchaban murmullos por todos lados, hasta que el profesor entró, con cara de sorprendido, para luego sonreír abiertamente.

Si… levanten la mano quienes creen que ese profesor ya perdió el poco juicio que le quedaba.

He ahí una de las innumerables razones por las cuales los profesores son seres dignos de respeto, cualquiera lo seria si tuviese que lidiar con ese grupo de adolescentes todos los días.

El cuarto entero se mantuvo a la expectativa…

- Comencemos- dijo el profesor, luego de volver a su antigua compostura.

Tezuka no estaba en el salón, mientras todos daban lo mejor de si en ese último ensayo, el capitán estaba en un salón, con su violín en la mano, sonriendo ligeramente, y aunque eso no fuese más que una leve inclinación de su boca, cualquiera que lo conociese, aunque sea de vista, sabría que estaba feliz.

- Que extraño… Tezuka no estaba aquí- dijo Fuji, cuando ya todos estaban fuera del auditorio.

- Si… seguramente… tuvo que salir temprano…-

(Ringtone de La Pantera Rosa)

(x.x El único que se me ocurrió)

(¡Gomen!)

- ¿Qué es eso…?-

- Parece ser la de la Pantera Rosa- dijo Eiji, asintiendo, como si luego de años llegara a esa conclusión.

- ¿Moshi-moshi?...- dijo Fuji, sacando un muy conocido celular de color plata- Ah… claro… ¿A que hora? Aja… aja… ya… si, no… no hoy no hay practica…no… mañana… ya… si… claro… yo también… mucho… no… aun no… si, creo que si… si… ayer… no mucho… a mi también me gustaría…no creo… ¿hoy? ¿No es muy pronto?... si quieres…-

- ¿Con quien habla?- pregunto Eiji a Oishi, el otro le dijo con voz baja- Supongo que con su novia-

- Ah-

Y después de escuchar a Fuji decir monosílabos por más de diez minutos, el trío de chicos siguió caminando.

- ¿Todo bien, Fuji?-

- Si, si-

- Shhh…- dijo de pronto Eiji, haciendo ademanes para que se callasen… camino hacia otro lado, los chicos lo siguieron, extrañados por su comportamiento.

- ¿Qué, que sucede?-

- ¿No escuchan eso?-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

El pelirrojo camino hacia una ventana, apoyándose sobre ella, y viendo a través de las cortinas- Aquí…-

Eran Ryoma y Sakuno, en un salón vacío, el estaba sentado sobre la mesa del profesor, y ella estaba de pie, hablando de espaldas a el, con un libro en la mano, Ryoma también tenia el libro, pero en el regazo.

Se acercaron más.

- Ah… amor joven…-

- ¡AH!-

Eiji tropezó, sobresaltado por la voz misteriosa, y empujo a Oishi haciendo que ambos cayesen. Syusuke los ayudo a levantarse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Momoshiro?-

Momo no dejo de ver por la ventana- Aquí, cuidando a Ryoma por encargo de su hermano-

- ¿Eso incluye el espionaje?- dijo Oishi, no conforme con aquel acto de inmiscuirse en la vida del príncipe.

- Shhhhh-

Todos se apoyaron, Sakuno acababa de decir algo en voz regularmente alta.

- ¿Qué dijo, que dijo?-

- Creo que dijo que ya no podía aguantarlo más-

**Dentro de la sala**

- Me rindo, no puedo- dijo una cansada Sakuno, releyendo por cuarta vez la frase- Es muy difícil… y con toda esa gente que ira…-

- Deja de pensar en cuanta gente ira… así solo te pondrás mas nerviosa…- 'Y me pondrás mas nervioso a mi', pensó Ryoma, obviando este comentario para no hacerla sentir peor.

- Pero…- dijo ella, bajando la mirada.

- Es solo una frase, piensa en cuantas frases has tenido que aprender… una mas no es gran cosa-

Sakuno entonces pensó, Ryoma tiene razón, es solo una frase… he aprendido casi toda la obra… una pequeña frase no va a hacer que la olvide… ¡Y si olvido la obra! ¡No había pensado en eso! ¿Qué haré? ¡Con tanta gente… quedarme callada…!

Al ver la cara de pánico de Sakuno, Ryoma se puso de pie y camino hacia ella, y dijo, sujetándola por los hombros- Y la princesa cambio de voz, con tono fuerte y autoritario dijo, solemnemente…- Sakuno aun seguía callada-… dijo solemnemente…- repitió Ryoma.

- N…no… no pienso ser…carnada en esto… jamás me usaran para atraparlo… si usted desea hacerlo, hágalo por sus propios medios, en cuanto a mi… estoy segura de que no le pertenezco, y de ser así algún día, primero haré de mis huesos polvo antes que servirlo… -

Era la escena en la que el padre del príncipe habla con Sakuno (Lilith, o mejor dicho, la única que tiene nombre propio en toda la obra), para que le sirva de carnada y a cambio su reino dejaría de ser destruido. La actitud de la princesa era altanera, con voz de mando y Sakuno sufría mucho porque cada vez que trataba de sacar fuerzas le daban mas ganas de gritar que otra cosa.

- ¿Así que te niegas? ¿Te niegas a salvar a tu pueblo… solo por un estupido enamoramiento? ¡Y de que forma habla! ¡Mírese usted misma, jovencita!- Ryoma tuvo ganas de reír, pero las contuvo- Piense en lo que diría su difunto padre… el Rey de Saumur-

- Jamás podré saberlo… usted lo mato…- dijo Sakuno, con increíble fuerza transmitida por la voz, y Ryoma pensó que después de todo, nadie pudo haberlo hecho mejor.

- Ah… claro… se me olvido, por supuesto… Tiendo a olvidar cosas insignificantes como esa…- El príncipe empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Ryuzaki, tal y como decía el libreto.

- ¡Como se atreve!- grito Sakuno, los ojos cafés irradiando un fuego que antes no tenían- ¡Mi padre, con todos sus defectos, era mil veces mejor hombre y mejor rey de lo que usted alguna vez soñó ser!-

Ryoma dejo de leer, mirándola directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa… ¿Coqueta?, le dijo- Me parece que ya te lo aprendiste-

Los ojos de Sakuno volvieron a la antigua candidez, con gesto de sorpresa- ¿Uh?-pausa- Es… es cierto… ¡Lo hice!-

El muchacho la vio sonreír con felicidad, agitando levemente el libreto, dijo con destacada indiferencia, aunque un ligerísimo rubor contrariaba aquella actitud- Tal vez debamos ensayar la escena 15…-

- ¿La escena…?-

PLOM!

El príncipe se digirió a la ventana, pues era de ahí donde vino el sonido, haciendo a un lado las cortinas, viendo a Fuji de pie, saludándolo y a Oishi, Momo y a Eiji tirados en el suelo.

- ¿Sempais?- pregunto, molesto.

Tenia suficiente con Ryoga rondando por ahí, espiándolo, como para AHORA tener que ocultarse también de sus sempais.

¿Es que no pueden dejarlos solos…UN SEGUNDO?!

- Eh… hola Ryoma…-

Para terminar de matar la escena, un maestro entra al aula, sorprendiéndose de la presencia de Sakuno y Ryoma en ella- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?-

Resultado: Ryoma saliendo con Sakuno, siendo enviado cada uno a su respectivo salón.

En cuanto a los sempais… los cuatro volvieron a sus salones, Eiji principalmente con pucheros.

Ya sentada en su respectiva carpeta, Sakuno decide ver que escena es la 15, solo por curiosidad… cual es su sorpresa al ver que es la escena…

- ¡Hum!-

…del beso.

Sonrojo

Sonrojo

Sonrojo

Sonrojo

- ¿Ryuzaki? ¿Se siente bien?-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿No es ese tu gato?- pregunto Ryoga, viendo al animalito blanco, maullando sobre un árbol.

Ya había terminado con el proceso de inscripción, pero como demoro mucho, Tatsuki ya no tenía el mismo buen humor de antes.

- Este condenado animal…- gruño ella, viendo hacia el gatito- ¡Siempre me sigue! Oh…- mira a todos lados- Bien, voy a subir-

Ya no llevaba falda como la primera vez que Ryoga la encontró en un árbol, tenia puesto un polo negro y unos shorts, ayudaba mucho que usase zapatillas.

Ryoga, que llevaba ambos brazos debajo de la cabeza, sonrió con arrogancia- Te vas a caer-

- Mira, he hecho esto desde hace mucho… creo… que…- sube-… se… mas o menos…- Coge una rama, mientras Ryoga subía por otro lado- como…- La rama estaba algo débil- ¡Ah!-

Ryoga ya estaba en la rama donde Umi se encontraba, la levanta y la sujeta de la cintura.

- Oh claro, nada mal- dijo, con ironía.

- ¡Cállate!- dice, antes de darse cuenta donde estaba el brazo de Ryoga- ¡Suéltame, que demonios haces!-

- Te salvo de que te rompas el cuello…- dijo, sorprendido y aparentando inocencia. Umi maulló como recordándoles que aun existía.

- ¡ECHIZEN!-

Ryoga la suelta, sentándose- No se tu, pero esta no era mi idea sobre ser novios…-

- ¿Cómo?-

- Esto, de estarnos gritando… pensé que luego de ser novios dejarías de llamarme 'Echizen'- dijo, en su usual tono despreocupado.

- ¿Esa era tu idea de ser novios?-pregunto ella, con una sonrisa, y de mejor humor- ¿Dejarnos de llamar por nuestros apellidos?-

- Bueno… eso y…- dijo, lentamente, acercándose hacia ella.

- ¡MIAUU!-

- Salvar gatos- dijo el, dejándola esperando algo que no vino y que por eso puso gesto adusto. El joven tomo al gatito y bajo de un salto, ya abajo, le ofreció su brazo para ayudarle a bajar a ella, mas la muchacha ni le miro y bajo por su cuenta.

- ¿Molesta?- dijo, luego de ver su perfil y sus cejas entornadas.

- No me digas- repuso ella, con sarcasmo, Umi saltó de su brazo y se fue corriendo con dirección desconocida- ¡Argh! No lo voy a seguir, estoy cansada-

- Estas molesta… Me pregunto porque será- dijo, sonriendo, con un movimiento rápido, la aprisiono en el árbol, haciendo que necesariamente lo vea a los ojos, ruborizándose de forma leve ante la proximidad del atractivo tenista, él se acercó mas hablando casi en un cuchicheo- ¿De que te quejas? Me dijiste que no debería pedirte permiso, así que no lo voy a hacer-

Y se acerco solo un poco mas, para besarla. Este beso fue mucho mas largo que antes, pues ni Ryoga fue tomado por sorpresa ni estaba lloviendo sobre ellos. Tatsuki no podía hablar por experiencia, solo había besado a tres chicos en su vida, su hermano ni su padre contaban, pero podía permitirse decir que Ryoga besaba…MUY BIEN.

No era ese tipo de chico que besaba que parecía que te iba a comer, sino que lo hacia lentamente, primero lentamente, luego iba tomando fuerza y finalmente, terminaba con ternura…

Es que Ryoga era todo eso, tierno, (a veces un idiota), divertido, romántico… (Si esos besos no eran románticos Tatsuki no sabia lo que eran) y finalmente… ¡Era tan…tan…!

Un sonido de aullidos y grititos le llegaron a Tatsuki del lejano…muy lejano planeta Tierra.

- ¡Búsquense una habitación!-

Ryoga rió entre dientes, separándose de ella, mientras la dejaba tomar aire, y mientras el mismo recuperaba el aliento.

- Genial, ahora esos mocosos creen que soy una pervertida- dijo ella, mirando al grupo de chicos que pasaba riendo a carcajadas y señalándolos.

- Es que lo eres- dijo Ryoga, con uno de sus ojos violetas cerrados.

- ¡Ya cállate!- dijo muy sonrojada.

Cuando pasaron por un colegio, vieron a muchos chicos saliendo de allí, riendo, otros hablaban ininterrumpidamente.

- ¿Crees que ya tu hermano y Chibi-suke hayan salido?-

- Si, Eiji dijo que hoy saldrían temprano, así que yo supongo que ya habrán salido… casi es hora de que lo hagan- dijo, viendo por el reloj de Ryoga, luego de hacerlo, no supo si tomarle de la mano (¿No se supone que eso debía hacerlo EL?!) o si esperar a que el lo haga…

Si lo pensaba mejor, se sentía más cómoda sin que Ryoga le tomase la mano…

- ¡Ouch!-

Tatsuki volteo hacia Ryoga, y lo vio tratando de zafarse de media docena de chicas que gimoteaban y gritaban cosas incomprensibles.

- ¡Ryoga!- exclamo la pelirroja, antes de fruncir el ceño y quitar a las muchachas de sobre Ryoga, con varios empujones- ¡SUELTENLO!-

- ¡Eh, es la hermana de Kikumaru!- dijeron, con furia descrita en sus ojos.

- ¡A ELLA!-

Viendo que salían mas chicas de Dios sabe donde, y viendo también que no podría con todas, opto por lo más lógico… correr.

- ¡Esto es sin duda culpa de mi hermano!-

- ¡Ah, así que tú también lo sabes, Suki-chan!- dijo apenas Ryoga, preocupado mas en salvar su vida que en discutir sobre Eiji.

- ¡Claro que si, y en cuanto lo vea…!-

- ¡Pues ahí esta!-

Eiji salía, aparentemente, del colegio, con Oishi y Fuji. Los tres enfrascados en una conversación, por lo que no notaron a Ryoga y a Tatsuki correr hacia ellos.

- ¡TU!- grito la pelirroja, halando a Ryoga del brazo- ¡Tu-vas-a-arreglar-esto!- dijo Tatsuki, librándose de un par de chicas que siguieron a Ryoga todo el trayecto hasta Seigaku.

Eiji tartamudeo, asustado.

- ¡Pero que se supone que diga!-

Las chicas ya los habían localizado, todos pusieron cara de miedo, incluso Ryoga, que en la mañana había tenido un gran problema deshaciéndose de ellas.

- ¡Eh, miren aquí!- grito Eiji, fuera de sus casillas y haciendo grandes ademanes con ambos brazos, señalando a Syusuke que ahora tenia varias gotitas en la cabeza- ¡AQUÍ ESTA FUJI!-

Demostrando que la desesperación y la inspiración van de la mano.

- ¡Oh, es Fuji!-

- ¡Fuji-kun!-

- ¡SIGAMOSLO!-

Syusuke guardo con rapidez su celular y tuvo que pensar rápido.

¡Rápido!

- Eh… ¿Qué ese de allá no es Tezuka?- dijo, sonriendo a la vez que señalaba un lugar lejano, las chicas se pusieron a gritar nuevamente.

- ¡TEZUKA!-

- ¡AMOR MIO!-

- ¡VAMOS TRAS EL, CHICAS!-

En cuanto las vieron bastante lejos, ellos huyeron del sitio, yendo directamente a casa de Eiji.

- Supongo que no volveré a mi trabajo…- dijo Ryoga, viendo por sobre su hombro a ver si había mas gente siguiéndolos- Con esto es muy peligroso- saca su celular- ¡Eh, Seta! No… no creo… ¡Si, yo se! Inventa algo… es que no voy a poder… Seta… no espero que comprendas pero nos están siguiendo una docena de chicas… de Seigaku… deacuerdo… gracias- cuelga, todos lo miran expectantes- Parece que a el también lo han seguido en su momento… me entendió a la perfección…-

- Ojala Touya también lo haga- dijo Fuji, recordando a su jefe.

- De seguro también lo han seguido a el…- dijo Oishi, que hace buen rato que no pronunciaba palabra.

- ¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres en estos días?-

- ¡A mi nunca me han seguido!- se quejo Eiji, su hermana rodó sus ojos, dando a entender cuan inmadura encontraba su actitud.

Llegaron hasta casa de los Kikumaru, y dejaron a ambos hermanos allí, Fuji llamó, desde su celular, para avisar que tampoco iría a la Heladería, aunque el dijo que debía practicar con la flauta y no que un grupo de muchachas lo seguía.

Hablaron en el camino de tenis, de Ryoma, del incidente que los tres vieron junto con Momo, de Sakuno, de tenis, de Tezuka, del evento y claro, volvieron a lo del tenis.

Hasta que llegaron a casa de los Echizen.

- Bien, aquí me quedo… Cuídense, eh-

- Si- dijo Oishi, sonriendo a medias- Ah, y ¡Felicitaciones!-

Ryoga rió y entro, saludo a su madre y a Nanako, ambas conversando en la sala.

- ¿Y Ryoma?- pregunto, quitándose los zapatos y la corbata negra.

- Jugando-

- ¿Con el viejo?- pregunto, Rinko frunció el ceño, pero no le reprendió. Negó con la cabeza.

Como noto que su madre estaba mas entretenida con Nanako, decidió el mismo ir a ver con quien jugaba Ryoma.

Por un momento se le cruzo la idea de que fuera con Sakuno, pero al salir al patio y verlo correr tras la pelota, esa idea se borro de su mente de manera instantánea.

- ¡Ryoga-kun!- saludo Kintarou, con gotitas de sudor en la frente, Ryoma estaba igual, pero lucia una sonrisa pese al notorio cansancio.

Le hizo una señal con la cabeza, como reconociendo que sabia que estaba ahí.

- Eh, no paren por mí, no me hagan caso y sigan jugando-

- Tu lo dijiste- dijo Ryoma, con una sonrisa de lado, mientras Kintarou se preparaba para sacar.

- Esto es sin duda… interesante- dijo Ryoga, sentándose en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, y observando el juego.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día viernes en la mañana.

(Sonido del despertador sonando desesperadamente)

- Apaga eso- dijo Ryoga, somnoliento entre la almohada y su frazada.

El menor escucho la voz lejana de su hermano, e instintivamente apagó el despertador, volviendo el dormitorio a su silencio inicial.

Ryoma se movió un poco en su cama.

- ¡Ryoma, Ryoga, ya levántense!-

Rinko cerró la puerta, y fue Ryoga quien se despertó primero.

- Vamos Chibi-suke, despierta de una vez…- dijo el joven, a pesar de que el mismo estaba aun con los ojos cerrados y tratando de levantarse de su futon.

- Hmphmm…- murmuro entre sueños el príncipe.

- Okaa-san se va a molestar… ¿No es hoy el día del evento ese en tu colegio?- pregunto Ryoga, poniéndose una camisa blanca.

- Eh… es cierto- dijo Ryoma, al fin sentándose sobre su cama, pero con ningún animo de levantarse.

- Si, baka… No es mi culpa que hayas decidido jugar con Kintarou hasta tarde- dijo Ryoga, yendo hacia el baño y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Ryoma se sentía cansado. Había jugado alrededor de tres horas con Kintarou y luego llegó Nanjiroh y jugaron dobles los cuatro; él y Kintarou formaron un equipo y Nanjiroh y Ryoga formaron otro.

Aun recordaba las burlas de Ryoga y Nanjiroh, ambos en verdad que se parecían mucho. Kintarou se divirtió mucho, y Ryoma también lo hizo, y aquello fue raro porque jamás se tomaba un partido en contra de su padre a la ligera, no al menos como un juego.

Y sin embargo el día anterior tuvo la impresión de que así era, que en realidad solo era un juego, y que luego de varios años no le importaba ganarle, sino jugar lo mejor posible y divertirse en el proceso…

Pero que no se acostumbre a ello.

Sacó su ropa de uno de sus cajones, se vistió con pereza. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas tirarse sobre su cama y dormir todo el día… sin embargo HOY era el evento, y lo más probable es que ni siquiera tuviera tiempo para dormir en la azotea, con toda la gente corriendo, y él mismo tratando de ver como hacer mejor su papel, seria imposible dormir con todo ese ruido.

Cuando salio su hermano estaba sentado en la mesa, ya vestido con su uniforme, apoyando su mejilla derecha sobre una de sus manos, mordisqueando desanimado una… tostada.

Y de repente Ryoma ya no tuvo hambre… La sola idea de volver a comer esa detestable mezcla de café con tostadas le revolvió el estomago.

- Buenos días- saludó Ryoma, sentándose en una de las sillas.

Nanako le ofreció una tostada, cosa que Ryoma declino sin evitar un gesto de asco. Ryoga sonrió con los ojos cerrados, sin dejar de morder la tostada.

- Tengo que irme- dijo, levantándose de la mesa.

Rinko, alarmada, exclamo- Pero no es tarde, Ryoma. Y ni siquiera has probado tu desayuno- agregó viendo como su taza aun tenia la misma cantidad de café.

- Mama…-

- Al menos lleva algo…- dijo Rinko, tomando rápidamente un par de frutas y colocándolas en una bolsa de papel.

Ryoma no pudo negarse, tomo la bolsa, poniéndose los zapatos para ya irse.

- Adiós- dijo, antes de salir.

Ryoga lo siguió, riendo entre dientes y despidiéndose de ambas damas.

- Pero…- dijo Rinko, aun contrariada de que su menor hijo se fuese sin probar bocado antes de ir al colegio.

- Tía… Ryoma ha olvidado su libro- dijo Nanako, halando un libro de la mesa, pero al hacerlo algo se cayó- Tía… ¿Qué es esto?-

Por otro lado, Ryoma ya estaba muy lejos como para ser alcanzado, así que Ryoga fue derecho a su centro de trabajo, temprano y con el uniforme en su lugar, tal y como Touya desearía.

Ahora que todos los chicos de la Heladería sabían que tenía enamorada, parecía pertenecer a otro nivel. Incluso Kaito lo trataba con algo de respeto.

- ¡Eh, Echizen! ¡Ven aquí y deja de estar viendo las mesas como un retrasado!-

Ok, ok… con ALGO más de respeto que antes, al menos.

- Aquí, toma- dijo el pelirrojo, al verlo, dándola un trapo maloliente y llevándolo a empujones hasta la cocina.

- ¿Y que se supone que haga con… esto?- dijo, haciendo un gesto con la boca al ver mejor el pedazo de tela.

Kaito frunció el ceño- ¿Qué que quiero que hagas con eso? ¡Que limpies, por supuesto!-

- Debes estar bromeando- dijo, viendo escéptico a su compañero.

- No, vas a limpiar las cocinas-

- ¿Pero que acaso eso no lo hace Shinji?-

- No ha venido, y nadie se arriesga a decirle a Luffy que lo haga, de lo contrario nos quedaremos sin cocinas-

Sin perder mas tiempo lo dejo en las cocinas y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Las cocinas eran un territorio medianamente desconocido para Ryoga, pocas veces entraba y pocas veces se detenía a examinar el lugar con detenimiento.

Era inmenso, con platos brillantes, lustrosos, esperando a ser usados. El cocinero principal, Trowa, con su habitual mirada antisocial, parecía el dueño de todo eso. Manejaba los cucharones y los demás utensilios con una dignidad y elegancia que Ryoga no creía posible en alguien que cocinaba pastelillos y postres de colores.

'Así que tengo que limpiar este lugar…'

- ¡Eh, Echizen!-

Ryoga voltea, al ver a Hao su expresión se endurece un poco. Con ese chico hay que tener mucho cuidado.

Al ser la cocina bastante grande, uno podía hablar en una de las esquinas sin ser escuchado por los demás.

Hao estaba con esa sonrisa irritante en la cara, creyéndose lo mejor del mundo, sentando sin hacer nada en una silla, con el pelo en una coleta.

- ¿Qué cosa, Hao?-

- Me he enterado que andas con novia… felicitaciones… es mas de lo que cualquier otro de aquí hubiese logrado- dijo, como si con ese 'cualquier otro' se excluía a él.

- Gracias… creo- dijo, mirándolo de reojo y asintiendo.

Hao quería decir algo, no lo de su noviazgo con Tatsuki, sino otra cosa, pero como Ryoga no quería rogarle para que le dijera, siguió haciendo sus cosas, tratando de pasar por alto su presencia.

- ¿Te enteraste? De seguro que si, de seguro que el de la registradora o el pelirrojo te lo dijo, ¿eh?-

El hermano mayor de Echizen lo interrumpió- Habla de una vez, tengo trabajo- pausa- Y a diferencia de otros lo hago-

- Perdón, perdón…- dijo Hao, pero decía esas palabras sin sentirlas, dándole igual que Ryoga lo perdonase- ¿Qué de veras no te han contado?-

- Suficiente, ¿Vas a hablar?- dijo Ryoga, dejando de limpiar y volteando hacia Hao, con rostro neutro.

Asakura no le hizo caso, pero justo antes que alguno hablara, entro nuevamente Kaito, que aun seguía de mal humor.

- Hao, vete a tu sitio y deja a Echizen hacer su tarea- Asakura fue y se sentó, mirando descaradamente a Kaito.

- Oye- llamo Ryoga, el pelirrojo volteo.

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Qué ha pasado, ah?-

Kaito miro a todos lados- Bien, te lo voy a decir. De todas formas, lo hubieses sabido si no te hubieras escapado ayer. ¿Sabes que Aoshi iba a venir, cierto? ¡Si hubieses visto la cara de Soujiro cuando entro! En realidad… Aoshi no pisa este local desde lo que ocurrió con Misao-

- ¿Quién es Misao?-

- Su media hermana…- dijo el otro, rodando sus ojos- Para darle el reporte mensual usa a Touya o a Fye. Pues resulta que ayer vino, y Soujiro, ni creas, siguió sus cosas de forma normal, pero ya se le notaba en a mirada lo molesto que estaba con la visita. Aoshi hablo con Touya… ¡Sabes de que! ¡Quería que despidieran a Seta!-

- ¿A…? ¿Pero porque? Soujiro hace el doble del trabajo que todos. Prácticamente vive aquí- dijo Ryoga, el trapo sucio olvidado sobre la mesa.

- Si, es injusto. Al parecer, Aoshi acepto que Soujiro se quedara aquí si es que dejaba de ver a Misao, y no hubo necesidad de hacerle cumplir tal cosa porque en seguida mandaron a Misao a Inglaterra… creo que te dije todo eso ayer… de cualquier forma, Misao ha estado a punto de venir hacia aquí…-

- ¿Cómo?-

- Dicen que hace unas semanas la encontraron escapándose del colegio internado donde esta-

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?-

- Dieciséis, Seta tiene… veamos… recién ha cumplido dieciocho. Así que no pongas esa cara… ¡Es verdad que Seta tiene 18!-

- Parece de menos…-

- Ya, bueno, registraron toda su habitación, y encontraron un boleto de avión para Tokio, fueron al aeropuerto y la detuvieron allí, la llevaron nuevamente al internado y ya le han quitado las salidas los fines de semana.

- ¿Y como sabes tú todos esos detalles?-

Kaito suspiro- Lo escuche por ahí… A Aoshi no le falta razón al culpar a Seta por la escapada de Misao, indirectamente ha sido el culpable… pero ¿echarlo a la calle? Esto es todo lo que le queda…-

- No lo han despedido… ¿cierto?-

- No, y fue porque Touya se opuso, y cuando Touya se enterca… no hay nadie que lo mueva de ahí. Aoshi aprecia mucho a Touya, porque a pesar de ser joven lleva cuentas como nadie, es responsable y…en fin, es todo lo que no somos nosotros. Finalmente, Aoshi no tiene pruebas de que Seta le haya sugerido a Misao escaparse, así que lo ha dejado así, dijo que hoy vendría…-

- ¿Para que?-

- Para hablar con Fye de las nuevas contrataciones… osease, Luffy, Hao y tú-

- Perfecto- dijo, desganado. Ahora ya empezaba a imaginar como seria ese tal Aoshi Shinomori… y lo que imaginaba no le gustaba para nada…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoy es la obra…

Hoy debo de ser una princesa…

Hoy Ryoma y yo…

¡Frente a todo el colegio, a todos esos padres, a toda esa gente!

- Nunca imagine que mi primer beso seria así- dijo Sakuno a nadie, estaba sola en su cuarto, preparándose para ir al colegio, frente a su gran espejo, haciéndose sus conocidas trenzas.

Pero el profesor dijo que seria ficticio… solo un roce y nada mas…

Sus padres la vieron preocupados durante el desayuno, Sakuno no estaba prestando mucha atención a todo lo que le decían, respondía una pregunta con un '¿Eh, que cosa?' y apenas y probaba bocado.

Fue caminando hacia Seigaku, con la cabeza llena de preguntas, diálogos, escenas y demás.

Miro la hora.

- ¡Mou!-

Ya iba a llegar tarde, corrió lo que sus piernas le permitieron, y cuando ya cruzaba la entrada de Seigaku se extraño mucho al ver la figura de Ryoma, de pie, como esperando algo.

- Oh… hola… Ryoma-

- Hola- dijo, viendo lo agitada que estaba- Pensé que ya no llegabas-

Sakuno asintió, dudaba que pudiese decir una sola palabra sino respiraba otra vez con profundidad.

- ¿Mejor?-

- Eso creo-

- Vamos, ya es tarde-

Ambos caminaron hacia sus respectivos salones, y con la mirada que Ryoma dirigía a cada chica que pasaba por su lado, ninguno tuvo que preocuparse por ser atacado por una.

- ¿Qué es eso, Ryoma?- pregunto Sakuno, señalando la bolsa de papel que traía Ryoma en la mano.

- Oh- dijo, levantando la bolsa- Es mi desayuno-

- ¿Desayuno?- Sus ojos se entristecieron y su expresión mostraba preocupación- ¿No has comido nada, entonces?-

- No mucho, un poco de café, nada mas- dijo el muchacho, tratando de restarle importancia pero sin evitar de sentirse bien por el que Sakuno se preocupase.

- Eso… eso no es bueno- dijo, frunciendo el ceño, y como en su rostro no era muy común ese gesto, le dio la apariencia de una niña enfurruñada, de una infante jugando a ser adulta, algo, que claro, casi hace reír al príncipe- Hice… me parece que hice mucho como para mi sola- dijo, y Ryoma no entendió al principio, cuando bajo la mirada vio que había sacado un paquete, envuelto cuidadosamente.

Naturalmente Ryuzaki hablaba de compartir su almuerzo con el, cosa que Ryoma iba a rechazar.

Pero antes que dijese que no, Sakuno lo corto- Yo he desayunado, tu no. Se que ya no hay entrenamientos, aun así… tienes que comer algo…-

- Voy a comprar una Ponta…- dijo él, y fijo su mirada en la bolsa de papel- Además, te olvidas que tengo esto-

Sakuno negó lentamente la cabeza- No es suficiente, ese es tu desayuno-

- No tengo tanta hambre- dijo Ryoma, encogiéndose de hombros.

El cerebro de la de trenzas buscaba por todos lados una manera de hacer que Ryoma coma…

- Yo tampoco- dijo, Ryoma volvió la cabeza hacia ella. Sakuno fijo su mirada al frente.

- ¿Uh?-

- Yo tampoco, no tengo hambre- dijo, con firmeza.

- Sakuno- dijo el príncipe, sospechando la jugada.

- No, no… es en serio-

- No es que no quiera tu comida… en verdad no tengo…- Su estomago decide rugir por comida en ese mismo instante. Ryoma se sonroja un poco, pero vuelve a su antigua compostura tosiendo ligeramente.

Sakuno ahora sonreía.

- Quizás solo un poco-

Fue lo que la muchacha esperaba para hablar- No te preocupes, he tratado de hacerlo lo mejor posible, gracias a Ryoga-kun mi cocina ha mejorado mucho y estoy segura de que te va a gustar-

- Hmmm-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaito lo vio bajar de un lujoso carro, Aoshi camino hacia el lugar, con rostro inescrutable. Paso por delante de Soujiro, y ninguno de los dos hizo gesto de reconocimiento, aunque si uno se fijaba bien podía notar un ligero cambio en los ojos de ambos, un brillo extraño.

Cuando a Ryoga le dijeron que Aoshi deseaba hablar con el, fue llevado hacia la oficina donde Fye y Touya hacían las entrevistas, el lugar era pequeño, Aoshi con su presencia cargaba el ambiente de tensión.

Para Ryoga, cualquiera que viese a Aoshi Shinomori caminar por la calle, jamás olvidaría su rostro. Por la forma de su expresión, como si pensase continuamente sobre algo muy profundo, y a la vez, se mantuviese alerta. Con ojos azules, cabello negro azulado, todo parecía delatar que estaba hecho solo para un trabajo como aquel, no obedecer, sino ser obedecido. Un líder nato.

Echizen miro a Touya, quien no le dirigió la mirada en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí. Estaba preocupado por Luffy más que nadie, Hao lucia complacido, hasta insolente, pero Luffy, el muchacho prácticamente nadaba en sórdida inocencia.

- Eh Luffy, no toques eso- le advirtió Ryoga en murmullos al joven moreno.

Aoshi no les hizo preguntas directas, hablaba mas con Touya, y Ryoga ya empezaba a hartarse de porque les habían pedido que fuesen cuando no era necesaria su presencia.

- ¿Todos están estudiando?- pregunto, mirando por la ventana.

- Si. Hao Asakura y Luffy D. Monkey están en octavo año, y Ryoga Echizen esta en el primer ciclo de la universidad-

- Hmm-

'Esto parece hablar con Chibi-suke… y aun peor' se dijo Ryoga, sin poder evitar mantener la típica actitud relajada de siempre, y es que cuanto mas cuidadoso era, esa rasgo suyo parecía resaltarse.

Hablaron de un par de cosas mas, todas sobre la tienda, cuando Ryoga y los demás ya empezaban en verdad a aburrirse, Touya los 'invito' a irse.

Fue cosa de segundos, pero Aoshi miro a Ryoga, antes de que salieran.

¿Fue impresión de Ryoga, o el sujeto lo miraba como si lo conociese, como si la causa de toda esa absurda reunión fuese el?

- ¿Sucede algo, Ryoga?-

Era Soujiro, el muchacho Echizen estaba muy callado como para ser él.

- Yo…nah… no es nada-

Seta no se lo volvió a preguntar, el mismo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y Echizen tuvo pena por el, por primera vez, porque de alguna forma sabia que era estar separado de alguien querido. A el no le retenía nada, excepto la vergüenza, podría haberse presentado en casa de Nanjiroh y Rinko en cualquier momento, y ser aceptado.

Volver a ver a Rinko, a Nanjiroh, y a Ryoma sobre todo…

Algún día se lo diría a Soujiro, y desde ya se comprometía a ayudarlo en lo que fuese.

A pesar de ello, aun tenia la seguridad de que Shinomori lo reconoció, o mejor dicho, hizo esa reunión para conocerlo… lógicamente puede haber sido producto de su imaginación… pero… esa corazonada no lo abandonaba.

Se lo dijo a Tatsuki en cuanto ella fue a la Heladería.

Para su sorpresa, Tatsuki no lo tomo como si fuera un chiste, es mas, puso una mano en su barbilla, reflexionando al respecto.

- Puede ser… puede ser… pero dime, si no fuese porque sospechas de algo no te hubiera preocupado…- dijo, con una mirada perspicaz.

Ella estaba de pie a su lado, mientras el limpiaba una mesa.

- No estoy muy seguro… puede ser que me conozca de alguien mas…- pausa- La verdad es que pienso que tiene mucho que ver con lo que hice cuando no estuve en…casa-

La historia ya se la sabía Tatsuki, y eso solo lo sabía Ryoma. Era mejor pretender no saberlo, además, deseaba que Ryoga se lo dijese el mismo, como aseguro que haría Ryoma.

El joven tenía cierta inseguridad, no en decirle, sino en como decirle.

'Me fui de casa a los nueve años y no he regresado hasta ahora'

Eso no suena para nada bien, creerá que esta loco. O peor, que lo maltrataban… cosa tan cierta como que Eiji no es un chismoso.

Pero de otra forma no se le ocurrió, así que… habrá que arriesgarse…

- Yo… me fui de casa a los nueve, y como ves… recién he regresado hace un mes-

Tatsuki trato de fingir sorpresa, pero era tan mala que tuvo que agradecer que Ryoga no la mirase porque de lo contrario hubiese notado al instante la farsa.

- ¿Por qué?-

Ryoga ya llevaba como cinco minutos limpiando la misma parte de la mesa- Es… algo difícil de explicar… digamos que buscaba algo. No me faltaba compañía si es lo que piensas, Rinko-san ha sido y será siempre mi madre, el viejo es un verdadero hentai pero no puedo negar que a pesar de eso jamás se olvido de enseñarnos lo bueno y lo malo, por mas que 'lo malo' casi siempre era lo que el hacia. Y Ryoma… bueno…- dijo, sonriendo, diciéndole con ese gesto que estaba de más de hablar sobre Ryoma-… es a quien he extrañado más que a nadie. Así que… buscaba… conocer quienes eran mis verdaderos padres, aunque no creas es algo en lo que necesariamente piensas cuando eres adoptado, y el viejo nunca quiso decirme quienes eran siempre que le preguntaba indirectamente. No lo supe, y me aburrí de buscarlos a los cuatro meses. Me dije que aun no era tiempo de regresar y busque como vivir, pensé, por un tiempo. Fueron nueve años, trabaje de todo, e incluso tuve que entrar en ciertos negocios no del todo limpios… Por la cara que tienes debes pensar que fui un asesino o algo parecido, ¿eh?- Tatsuki murmura algo que el no alcanza a comprender- No, nada de eso. Incluso podría decir que mi trabajo fue muy aburrido, si lo ves de ese modo. No supe los peligros a los que estaba expuesto hasta después de haberme metido de cabeza en ellos, y luego, para salir… ya no podía, pero gracias a que atraparon al líder, el lío se olvido, y fui olvidado también-

Tatsuki empezó a jugar con el borde de la mesa- No entiendo, como no te acusaron… supongo que cuando los atraparon tu huiste, ¿Cómo es que no te delataron siendo un traidor?-

- ¿Y quien dice que no lo hicieron?- dijo el, con el tono de quien cuenta algo gracioso- Lo hizo, pero nadie tenia pruebas realmente de que yo lo estaba haciendo voluntariamente, es mas, con las pruebas que tenían de que el sujeto obligaba a muchachos como yo a hacer el trabajo sucio, me liberaron de cargos y pude retirarme definitivamente de todo eso. Aunque… aun sospecho que haya gente buscándome, pero no creo que sea el caso de Shinomori. El sujeto puede ser cualquier cosa menos un vulgar camarada de ladrón, si me lo preguntas… parece mas un asesino.

- No inventes, Ryoga- dijo la pelirroja, mirando cautelosamente sobre el hombro de Ryoga, sin notar a nadie cerca.

- No invento, Suki-chan, es cierto. Si tu lo hubieses visto… no me extraña en nada que sea capaz de lo que dijo ayer Kaito, y si mis sospechas son ciertas, ese tipo es capaz de mas- concluyo Ryoga, terminando al fin con la mesa, Tatsuki le pasó el mantel, el muchacho lo colocó sobre la mesa ya limpia, observando finalmente el resultado.

Terminada su tarea, fue hacia dentro, se sentó en la barra. Tatsuki lo siguió, sentándose a su lado cuidadosamente, pues temía caerse porque las sillas eran algo altas.

- ¿Cómo fue que lo notaste? ¿Qué cosa ha hecho que pienses eso?-

- Sus ojos. Se nota que es calculador y piensa fríamente. Se podría decir que el sujeto es un típico hombre de negocios de no ser por una cosa… dime Suki-chan… ¿Recuerda a Jin, Akutsu creo que era su apellido?-

- Claro que si. Por poco y ustedes dos terminan muertos por ese tipo- regaño ella, con el índice señalándolo- ¿Qué sucede con el? ¿Acaso Shinomori se parece a el? Porque de ser así… créeme que tiene muchas posibilidades de ser un asesino, como dices-

- No, no. Al contrario, quería decirte si has visto la expresión de Jin cuando jugábamos… y en particular, cuando ganábamos. Era furia liquida en sus ojos, Akutsu no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Pero Aoshi si, como si el mostrarlo fuese a generar una catástrofe…-

Tatsuki chasqueo los dedos- ¡Ya se! Como Tezuka-

- No, me temo que…- mira hacia delante-…tu querido Tezuka no se molesta en mostrar nada. Ni furia ni alegría. Nada- pausa- Ah… por cierto… me dijiste que el buchou estaba enamorado de alguien… ¿De quien, ah?-

Ella trago.

- Te lo inventaste- sentencio Ryoga, divertido y halándola hacia el con un brazo en sus hombros.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo ella, tratando de safarse de su agarre y sonrojándose al verlo tan cerca- Pero… no estoy muy segura…-

Echizen adopto una postura de sabiondo, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza un poco para atrás- Imposible. No voy a creer algo así si no lo veo-

- ¿Cómo algo así? ¿Qué Tezuka este enamorado?-

- Aja. Mira, si esta enamorado… me arrodillare ante esa chica, así de sencillo-

Tatsuki le dio una sonrisa retadora, si algo le encantaba eran los retos- ¿A si? ¿Te arrodillaras ante la chica?-

- Creo que eso dije, Suki-chan… estas algo lenta hoy- dijo, con una sonrisa superior. La muchacha le pego en un brazo.

- ¡Baka!- se cruza de brazos y cierra sus ojos, tratando de controlar las ganas de pegarle a Ryoga- Bueno, acabamos de hacer un trato. Te arrodillaras ante la chica de la que este enamorado Tezuka-

- Si es que es chica…- corrigió Ryoga, Tatsuki vuelve a pincharlo en un brazo, con más fuerza que la vez anterior.

- ¡Eh, cuidado! ¡Me vas a lesionar!-

- ¡Eso quisiera para que de una vez todos ustedes dejen de pensar en tennis!- dijo ella, mirando como Ryoga frotaba su brazo.

Tatsuki quita el brazo de Ryoga de sobre sus hombros y empieza a pasearse por el lugar, seguida por la mirada del muchacho.

- No puedo creer que realmente pienses que Tezuka se va a enamorar- dijo, con un brazo sosteniendo su barbilla.

- Si es que no lo esta ya. Tu hermano esta enamorado… ¿Por qué no podría Tezuka?-

- Tu lo conoces mejor que yo, deberías saber porque-

- No, no se-

¿Qué no lo sabes, Tatsuki? ¡Que gran mentira! Todo lo que puedes decir por darle la contraria a Ryoga.

- Primero, Ryoma no es Tezuka. Conozco a mi hermano lo suficiente como para decirte que TIENE sentimientos. Solo que es algo distraído-

- Bien, Tezuka también es humano, ¿Sabes?- dijo, a la defensiva.

- No dudo que lo sea… aunque antes pensaba otra cosa… pero si, se preocupa por todos, ha hecho que Chibi-suke encuentre su propio estilo…- Tatsuki murmura 'Todo es tennis', Ryoga ríe entre dientes-… pero otra cosa muy distinta es que se enamore… la chica debe ser realmente perfecta… no, es que no se me ocurre a alguien con quien Tezuka…-

La pelirroja volvió a sentarse- Bueno, a mi también se me hace algo difícil imaginarlo… pero no imposible- recalco, al ver que Ryoga ya volvía a sonreír diciendo con eso 'Te lo dije'- Y ya, ya dijiste que te ibas a arrodillar frente a la chica, así que listo… ¿Algo mas?-

- No, nada-

Pero a Ryoga le pareció haber caído en una trampa, pues al verla de reojo, vio que sonreía ampliamente y hasta con malicia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma y Sakuno volvían a estar en la azotea, al lado de la cerca, observando a todos los estudiantes. Sakuno había llevado su almuerzo y se lo había dado a Ryoma, quien comía a su lado.

Al principio, al ver la comida de Sakuno estuvo a punto de rechazarla. Tenia un aspecto a… nada agradable. Al volver la cabeza hacia Sakuno vio que estaba mirándolo esperando su reacción, y no fue capaz de decir que no tenía hambre.

Tomó algo de la comida, y se la comió, con los ojos cerrados esperando que el sabor fuese igual a la presentación.

¡Pero cual fue su sorpresa al comprobar que la comida estaba deliciosa!

- ¿Y… que tal esta?- pregunto Sakuno, mirándolo ansiosa, y con algo de temor.

- Pues…- dijo Ryoma, tardando en dar una respuesta a propósito- Nada mal-

- ¿Nada… mal? ¿De veras?- dijo, sin creérselo y observando mas de cerca, sin querer, al príncipe, en busca de alguna señal que delate que estaba mintiendo o que le jugaba alguna broma.

Mas el rostro de Echizen solo mostraba sinceridad.

- Si- come otro poco- No esta mal, aunque se ve… extraño…-

'Por no decir algo peor…' pensó Ryoma.

- Si, se ve horrible- dijo la de trenzas, asintiendo- Pero… ¿Sabe bien, no? Es decir… no… tu no estas..-

- No- negó Ryoma ligeramente- Sabe MUY bien, no te estoy mintiendo-

- Ah- dijo ella. Ryoma miraba como su parte del almuerzo se iba rápidamente, pero no pudo hacer nada, tenia hambre.

- Toma- le dijo, cuando termino. Sakuno quiso decirle que se lo terminara pues notaba que aun tenía hambre… pero sabia que el se negaría.

Probó un poco, y supo que Ryoma no mentía al decir que la comida sabia bien.

El timbre sonó, y ambos bajaron por las escaleras uno al lado del otro. En cuanto se cruzaban con un grupo de chicas estas empezaban a murmurar y a reírse tontamente señalando sin vergüenza a la pareja con la cabeza. A Sakuno eso le incomodaba, pero a Ryoma no parecía afectarle.

- ¿Esos no son Ryoga-kun y Tatsuki-chan?- pregunto Sakuno, viendo a los dos jóvenes caminando, la pelirroja llevaba el ceño fruncido y parecía estar regañando a Ryoga sobre algo, y Ryoga tenia los brazos debajo de la nuca y como de costumbre, atraía las miradas de las muchachas que estaban en los pasadizos y de una que otra profesora.

Los dos hermanos levantaron la mirada, Ryoga parecía también haber sido advertido recién por Tatsuki de la presencia de su aniki.

- ¡Sakuno, Ryoma!- dijo la muchacha, acercándose.

- Hola Chibi-suke, Hola Sakuno-chan, ¿Ya se van a sus salones?-

- Si, acaba de sonar la campana que finaliza el receso…- dijo Sakuno, Ryoga estaba fastidiando a Ryoma, aprisionándolo con un brazo, el menor trataba de safarse del otro.

- ¡Suéltame!-

- Ya, cállense los dos- dijo Tatsuki, sin mirarlos- ¿Quien nos habrá mandado a fijarnos en semejantes bebes?-

Sakuno, que sabia que la pregunta estaba dirigida a ella, se ruborizo hasta la raíz. Ryoma aun trataba de safarse, y Ryoga solo rió entre dientes y dijo con voz divertida- Pero Suki-chan… creí que te gustaba por eso… viendo tus antecedentes con Taichi y Chibi-suke…-

- ¿Qué?- balbuceo Ryoma, soltándose lo suficiente- ¿Qué tengo yo que ver?-

Kikumaru había cerrado los ojos y trataba por todos los medios no soltar de su boca todas las palabras allí contenidas, Sakuno se alejo un poco de ella.

- Perdón, perdón… tu no eres un bebe…- Los ojos de la pelirroja cambian a unos inyectados con sangre- ¡TU ERES UN IDIOTA!-

¡POM!

Ryoga no esperaba ya menos que un golpe.

- Eh… ¿Se van a quedar aquí hasta que empiece?- pregunto Ryoga, sobándose la cabeza- Woah… si que pegas fuerte… de hecho que ganamos ese torneo-

- Si nos vamos a quedar, Tatsuki-chan… ¿A que torneo se refiere, Ryoga-kun?- pregunto Ryuzaki.

Ryoga se cruzo de brazos, soltando finalmente a Ryoma quien le dirigió una mirada de fastidio- Oi, oi, hay un torneo mañana… ayer nos inscribimos… y eso que el ultimo día para hacerlo fue hace tres días, felizmente, gracias a… -

- A que eres hermano de Ryoma- dijo Tatsuki, advirtiéndole con la mirada- Fuimos y nos dijeron que probablemente ya no podríamos inscribirnos, pero en cuanto supieron que Ryoga era un ECHIZEN, hijo de Nanjiroh y hermano de Ryoma, entonces nos dijeron que entrábamos. Y listo-

- Es la ventaja de ser un Echizen- dijo Ryoga, y ambos muchachos sonrieron de lado.

- Bakas- dijo Tatsuki, quitando algo de su pelo de su frente- ¿Por qué no se van a sus casas, eh? Echizen y yo les guardamos sitio…-

- Pero si aun tenemos clases…-

- ¿Clases? Oh no, cuando vinimos vimos a mi hermano saliendo, y dijo que sus clases terminaron temprano, solo que había estado jugando con los otros chicos… ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos que no se enteraron?-

- En la azotea… seguramente lo han dicho en el receso y no hemos escuchado- dijo Sakuno, tratando de que el sonrojo no se le notase.

Tatsuki ignoro lo mas que pudo las indirectas que le mandaba Ryoga a su hermano, que ahora era victima de lo que acababa de decir Ryuzaki inocentemente- Vayan a sus casas, con toda la tensión que tienen aquí se van a volver locos. Además, hemos quedado con Ann, así que tenemos que quedarnos aquí. Nosotros les guardamos sitio en el Anfiteatro, ¿Ok?...-

- Pero…-

- Pero si…-

- Se van y ahora. ¡Vamos, que esperan!- dijo Tatsuki empujándolos hacia el otro lado, donde suponía ella eran sus salones.

- Que tal genio te traes…-

- ¿Qué dijiste?-

- Nada…-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: GOMENNN!!! He tenido una MUY buena razón para parar de escribir… en realidad iba a publicar este capitulo la semana pasada, pero no pude, habia ocurrido una tragedia… yo… olvide la contraseña de mi cuenta YY y si… NO ME LA SE! Borre por casualidad el archivo donde guardo mis contraseñas, asi que tampoco tenia la de mi mail, estaba segura que lo habia puesto en algun lugar… para felicidad mia asi fue, en mi agenda y…pues…aquí me tienen u.u no me maten!

R & R: … (sonido de grillos)

TT

Ryoga: Sin comentarios… ¡Ah! Queria preguntar algo…

Habla.

Ryoga: ¬¬ ¿Por qué le mandan siempre saludos a Seta?

¬¬ Porque es lindo y tranquilo y…

Ryoga: ¬¬ Fue un asesino…

Si, FUE.

Ryoga: …Nunca entenderé a las mujeres ¬¬

Ryoma: Hphmm… (¿?)

**Próximo Cáp.: La Obra (Parte II)**

Sorpresas.

**¡GRACIAS!**

**(Otra vez n-n)**


	26. La Obra Parte II

N/A: ¡Hola! Otra vez aquí… con este ya faltan solo dos capítulos… TT buaa…tiene más sentido que empiece de una vez a publicar Aniki 2: Christmas Arc. Porque como dice el titulo es en Navidad… pero dejémoslo para un poco después… lo único que puedo adelantar porque es cosa segura es que Eiji obtendrá lo que tanto ha pedido en este Aniki (No, no son mas chismes XD), Oishi estará saliendo con alguien que ni imaginan, Fuji termina con su novia pero no se queda mucho tiempo sin una, Ryoga terminara arrodillado ante una chica, Kaoru también jugara un mayor papel en esta secuela. Las parejas seguras (que siguen en Aniki 2) son Ryoma y Sakuno, pero lamentablemente la aparición de Kotoha hace a Sakuno MAS indecisa de lo que ya es. Ryoga y Tatsuki siguen juntos, con uno que otro altibajo (Causado por Tezuka y las crisis momentáneas de Tatsuki). Y lo que ya saben, Kintarou y la hermanita de Kurumi (¿Alguien me dice como se llama?), y Dan y Kurumi. Ya he estado escribiendo algo entre ellos, y en serio… EN SERIO, creo que hacen buena pareja. Y no, Kurumi no se va a enamorar a primera vista de Dan, todo lo contrario x.x, si no les parece la pareja, la quito, solo les pido una oportunidad… ¡Me he quemado los sesos buscando una pareja a Dan!

Básicamente todo eso es Aniki 2, agreguémosle a eso el que

alguien busque a los hermanos Echizen, la lectura de cartas de la hermana de Syusuke sobre que hay una muchacha que se hace pasar por una amiga que quiere separar al grupo, el baile de graduación, un desafío al club de tenis y finalmente la participación por ahora ambigua de Aoshi Shinomori.

¿Suena interesante, ne?

_PoT no me pertenece y no escribo con fines lucrativos… pero si desean dar algo… es cuestión suya, yo seria incapaz de rechazar algo que viene de buena voluntad XD_

**Aniki!**

**La Obra (Parte II)**

Seigaku, nuestro colegio favorito, el que tiene el mejor equipo de tenis y el último ganador de las Nacionales…esta…ahora…decorado con…

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo una voz, con algo de burla y descreimiento.

…Antorchas… o algo parecido.

Las muchachas cercanas miraron con rencor a Tatsuki, pues aun seguían…ejem… decorando el lugar. Se notaba que habían pasado la mayoría del día en esa tarea, por lo desarregladas que estaban.

Ryoga y Tatsuki habían estado dando círculos por todo el colegio, haciendo hora mientras esperaban a Ann Tachibana. De vez en cuando la muchacha pelirroja soltaba un suspiro de aburrimiento, y Ryoga intentaba por todos los medios mejorar su humor, cosa que cada vez se hacia mas difícil porque Tatsuki no era la persona mas paciente del mundo ni Ryoga captaba el mensaje siempre.

Para sorpresa del chico Echizen, y de la misma Tatsuki, Ann llegó tarde.

- ¡Lo siento! Se me ha hecho tarde…- dijo, haciendo una reverencia, Tatsuki hizo un gesto con la mando, tirando hacia atrás su largo cabello, gesto que recordó ligeramente a Megumi y que de inmediato hizo que pusiese un ceño en su despejada frente.

_Hablando de la bruja… ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? Cualquiera pensaría que estaría buscándome con un hacha luego de saber lo mío con Echizen…_se dijo Kikumaru, frotando inconcientemente sus manos entre si, tratando de calentarlas, la temperatura había bajado notablemente _A lo mejor… ¡NAH! ¿Megumi, rendirse? Jamás, le doy mas crédito…¿Pero que le habrá pasado?_

Ann llevaba unos pantaloncillos cortos hasta las rodillas y un polo naranja, cuando llegó se estaba poniendo recién los aretes, así que no mentía al decir que se le había hecho tarde.

- Que bonita decoración- dijo, estando al lado de Tatsuki, viendo los adornos dorados colgando de unos finos hilos en los árboles cercanos, Ryoga estaba mirando cada estante que pasaban (porque había muchos y de colores brillantes, dando los programas de cada año).

- Muy… brillante para mi gusto- dijo la pelirroja, frotándose un brazo, empezaba a hacer en verdad frío. Miro hacia arriba, hacia el cielo ya con una tenue luz, de tonos rojizos y plomos. Ya se anunciaba la noche. Halo el brazo de Echizen, quien no protesto, vio en su reloj que eran las cinco cincuenta.

- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Ann, sujetando mejor su cabello castaño con uno de sus ganchos, intentándolo varias veces hasta que quedasen a la altura exacta, lamento no tener un espejo para ver el resultado.

- Faltan diez minutos… mejor entramos de una vez…- Ryoga y Ann se adelantaron, mientras Tatsuki buscaba algo en su bolso.

- Oh, no… esperen… debo ir a un baño- dijo, cerrando su bolso con decisión. Ann y Ryoga la miraron largamente, hasta que el muchacho hablo.

- ¿Ahora?- pregunto Ryoga, viendo significativamente a toda la cantidad de gente que entraba ya al anfiteatro.

- Si, es urgente- dijo la muchacha, y de inmediato camino hacia la parte trasera del anfiteatro- No veo…ninguna puerta… ¡Aquí hay una!- voltea hacia los chicos- ¡Eh, entremos por aquí!-

- ¿Segura que es la del baño?-

- No, pero a algún lugar lleva, y además… este sitio tiene baños ¿No?-

- Ni idea, fue tu colegio, tú deberías saber- dijo Ryoga, encogiéndose de hombros, y entrando detrás de Tatsuki.

Había unas escaleras, los tres subieron cansadamente, el camino hacia arriba se notaba largo.

Todo estaba oscuro, y los chicos temieron tropezarse con algo. Tatsuki casi cae de no ser porque Ryoga había volteado inconcientemente y en cambio choco con su brazo, Ann se guiaba de las paredes, y fue por eso que cuando sintió un suave relieve, irregularizando el nivel de la pared, noto que era una puerta.

- ¿Una puerta?- pregunto a Tatsuki, colocando una oreja en la puerta- ¡El baño!-

Abrió la puerta, pero no fue el baño lo que encontró, sino a todo el publico del anfiteatro, vistos desde un palco.

El anfiteatro era del estilo Teatro de Opera antiguo, con largas cortinas rojas de terciopelo, con luces tenues, dando al ambiente un toque romántico al ambiente. Cuando Ann salio hacia el palco, noto que había otros siete mas, cuatro frente a ellos, y tres a su lado. Ninguno estaba ocupado.

- Wow-

Tatsuki miraba ceñuda el sitio, no es que no le gustara, pero si alguien los veía ahí. Se acerco cuidadosamente al balcón, y sintió algo de vértigo al ver hacia abajo. Y mas aun sintió al ver a su propia familia en primera fila.

- No creo que sea buena idea quedarn… ¡Ryoga!- Echizen ya estaba sentado cómodamente en uno de los doce asientos de tres en tres.

- ¿Decías?-

- ¡Pero que acaso tú no ves que si nos ven aquí nos van a hacer tremendo lío!-

- ¿Y eso porque?-

- Porque… ¡Piensa! Nadie esta usando estos palcos, las luces están apagadas y todo esta tan desusado aquí… como si no los fueran a usar hoy- dijo la pelirroja, y Ann estuvo deacuerdo con ella.

- Es cierto, mejor nos vamos-

Sin embargo, otro sonido hizo que Ryoga se levantase de su asiento y empujase a las chicas a las cortinas aterciopeladas. Ann estaba en una, y Ryoga y Tatsuki en otra.

- ¿Qué haces?- cuchicheo Tatsuki, tratando de no prestar atención al hecho de que Ryoga estaba casi encima suyo o de que prácticamente ocuparan el mismo espacio.

Ryoga no dijo nada, se quedo quieto, esperando.

- ¡Es genial, genial!- dijo una vocecilla femenina, seguido de una risita.

- ¿Ryoga?- intento otra vez la pelirroja, esta vez Echizen le respondió, hablando en su oído.

- No te muevas-

Si, lo que quieras si lo pides así…

Que…

¡No, no!

¿Pero que planeaba hacer, Echizen?

Ryoga salio de su escondite, como aun estaba oscuro las figuras no lo descubrieron, ni el tampoco supo cuantas eran.

Una voz cercana lo asusto, por lo aguda- ¡Mira cuanta gente, Inoue!-

_¿Inoue?, _pensaron todos, dándose cuenta cuan familiar sonaba el nombre, y la voz…

- ¡Ah, el reportero, claro, claro!- dijo Ryoga, demasiado ruidosamente como para pasar desapercibido.

Una voz masculina, hasta ese momento no escuchada, apareció.

- ¿Quien esta aquí?-

Viendo que ya no había sentido esconderse, Ryoga alzo los brazos, diciendo a la vez quien era, al hacerlo, Shiba soltó un gritillo de alegría, prendió unas lamparillas cercanas, calmando a Inoue diciéndole que no había problema, que había suficiente espacio para los tres.

Aquello hizo que Tatsuki saliese y como esperaba, Shiba había tomado a Ryoga del brazo. Ann también salio, viendo cuando Tatsuki tomaba a Ryoga posesivamente del otro brazo y le dirigía a Shiba una mirada de desprecio.

- Ah, hola chicas- dijo Shiba.

Inoue miraba a Ann con algo mas de interés - Tu eres de Fudomine, ¿Cierto? La hermana del capitán-

- Si, soy Ann Tachibana- dijo la castaña, saludando respetuosamente al hombre.

Shiba llevaba su cámara, lista para grabar. En cambio, Inoue no parecía estarlo.

- ¿A que han venido?- dijo a la defensiva Kikumaru, sin soltar a Ryoga.

- A ver el evento, por supuesto-

- Pero estos palcos no están abiertos al público-

- Lo están ahora- dijo- Además, podré entrevistar a los chicos luego de cada función estos palcos están conectados directamente con los bastidores-

Ambas estaban que echaban chispas, y para variar, Inoue y Ryoga estaban en medio.

Ann se sentó en uno de los asientos, sintiendo de repente ganas de dormir, el sitio era bastante amplio y cómodo, suave y firme. Si el evento tardaba un poco mas ella iba a acabar profundamente dormida.

Tatsuki la siguió sentando a Ryoga a su lado y lanzando una mirada de reto a Shiba, quien solo gruño y con los puños tensos se sentó detrás de Echizen.

Kikumaru tuvo ganas de besar ahí mismo a Ryoga solo para comprobar que cara ponía la reportera.

Y no solo por eso, ahora notaba cuanta suerte tenía al tener a Ryoga.

Y solo les costo un mes.

- ¿Suki-chan?-

Ryoga la miraba extrañado, seguramente había notado la sonrisa de idiota que llevaba, así que desvió la mirada, hacia el público. Como la única luz prendida eran las de las lámparas, la gente abajo no los notaba.

Antes de que pensase siquiera en decir algo, las luces se fueron apagando, hasta quedar en una llamita, y una estruendosa voz, pero bella, salía de los amplificadores.

_El evento había empezado._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tener toda esta presión debería estar prohibido- dijo Eiji, dando por centésima vez una ojeada al público por una pequeña ventanilla- ¡Oh no! ¡Mis padres están en primera fila, que haré, que haré, que haré…!-

Oishi estaba nervioso, y de seguro que todos dentro de ese cuarto lo estaban, y lo que decía el pelirrojo NO ayudaba.

- ¡Eiji, TRAN-QUI-LI-ZA-TE!- dijo, quitando algo de sudor de su frente.

_Que mala suerte… el aire acondicionado no funciona_, en honor a la verdad, eso era lo que menos preocupada al grupo. Todos ensayaban, todos hablaban en voz baja, algunos se decían preocupados que habían olvidado cierta cosa o que estaban algo enfermos.

- Silencio- dijo Oishi- ¿No ven que desconcentran?-

- Pero Oishi, todos estamos muy nerviosos- dijo Fuji, sin mostrar lo que decía, pues entre todos, era el mas sereno y hasta sonreía.

- Lo se, pero fíjense en Tezuka- Los chicos miran al capitán, parado afuera, hablando con el profesor- El hará su solo… nosotros al menos tocaremos en grupo, el no. Imagínense la presión que debe tener, si se equivoca el tiene la culpa, si alguno de nosotros lo hacemos apenas y podrá notarse-

Comenzaron a comentar, que Tezuka esto, que Tezuka aquello.

Oishi salio de ahí, pero apenas cruzaba la puerta cuando uno de los profesores lo intercepto.

- ¡Eh, Syuichirou! ¡Dile a tu año que es el que abre el evento!-

- ¿¡Como?! ¿Ya?- gritaron todos los chicos de noveno, apoyados en la puerta del bastidor.

- ¡Si, de una vez!-

Los chicos salieron todo menos tranquilos, algunos hasta rezaban.

- Que Kami-sama y la fuerza nos acompañe, nyah- dijo Eiji, con posea dramática. Oishi giro sus ojos, Fuji solo sonrió, como siempre, entrando el primero al escenario.

Tezuka no estaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los de coro estaban al frente de los que tocaban instrumentos, Tatsuki no veía a su hermano ni a Oishi, por ello le quito a Shiba sus binoculares.

- ¡Los veo!-

Su hermano se notaba nervioso, miraba a todos lados, y estaba algo jorobado. Tatsuki frunció los labios, _¡Ese baka!,_ no le molesta en nada jugar en un estadio lleno de gente, en cambio parece que fuese diferente cantar para la misma cantidad de personas.

- ¿Comienzan los de noveno?- pregunto Shiba, apoyándose en el hombro de Ryoga para 'ver mejor'.

- Si, ¿No ves?- dijo Tatsuki, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ryoga, obligando a la mujer a quitarse de encima.

_Si no es Megumi es esta reportera, _pensó con cansancio Tatsuki, no queriendo imaginar que seria de su vida de ser así por siempre.

- No, porque me quitaste los binoculares. MIS binoculares-

Inoue sintió vergüenza ajena de Shiba, ¡Siempre se comportaba como una chiquilla! ¡Siempre siguiendo chicos mas jóvenes que ella!

- Vamos Tatsuki, no pelees- dijo Ann, y la muchacha pelirroja dejo de hablar, e ignoro el comentario de Shiba.

_Ann tiene razón, no voy a estar malogrando este día solo porque ella no sabe que Ryoga es MI novio. ¡Y que se cree Echizen! Ella se le sube encima… Y el muy feliz! ¡No dice nada! ¡HOMBRES! Al menos nosotras tenemos control de calidad, el primero que se nos acerque ¡puf! Que se vaya alejando. ¡Así sea simpático, el mas simpático del mundo! Pero los hombres no, los chicos con cualquier cosa que se considere mujer. Ni siquiera les importa si son inteligentes, si tienen metas en la vida…_, la muchacha suspira, _Pero va a ver… ¡Va a ver! ¿Le gusta que Shiba se le trepe encima? ¡BIEN! ¡Y que se me acerque! ¡Si no pone a raya a esa mujer yo no lo voy a hacer…! Ganas que sacarle celos que tengo…pero parece imposible. Esta muy confiado, ¡Que digo! ¡ES UN ECHIZEN! ¡OBVIAMENTE ESTA CONFIADO! _

Ryoga la miraba de reojo, y la vio haciendo caras, y tuvo ganas de reír.

_Suki-chan da risa. ¿Por qué esta tan molesta? ¿Qué he hecho ahora? ¿Acaso es por Shiba-san? No puede ser eso… Pero si estuvo molesta con lo de Kirishima-san… puede ser. Se molesta muy rápido… pero es divertido tratar de animarla, y también fastidiarla. Aunque mejor no hago eso ultimo muy seguido o terminare en un hospital. _

Una tonada lleno el aire, y el coro alzo sus voces. Todos fijaron sus miradas en el escenario, Shiba gimió pidiendo sus binoculares, pero tuvo que conformarse con compartirlos con Inoue.

Ann, Ryoga y Tatsuki compartían uno. No pregunten como.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El espectáculo de los de noveno se termino, entrando los chicos de ese año a los bastidores, seguidos aun del aplauso del público.

- ¡No debimos preocuparnos tanto!-

- Fue tan fácil, ¿Vieron como me salio esa parte que era tan difícil?-

Comentarios así se escuchaban, y los siguientes, los de octavo, se llenaron de la tranquilidad que les transmitían los de noveno.

- ¡Que bien, nyah! ¡No desentone ni en una!- dijo Eiji, abrazando a Oishi y a Fuji, sonriendo abiertamente y haciendo un signo de victoria a Momo y a Kaoru- ¡Y yo que estaba tan preocupado!-

Momoshiro se veía en el espejo, contemplando su vestuario- Si, te oímos, Eiji. Es decir, a todo el coro. ¿No esta mal, cierto?-

- ¿A quien le importa? Shhhhhh- dijo Kaoru, en una esquina.

- ¡A mi! Al menos YO si tengo el valor de ponérmelo, en cambio, la serpiente dice que no se lo va a poner nunca, primero muerto-

Kaoru camino peligrosamente hacia Momoshiro, quien sujetaba un vestuario similar al suyo, Oishi estaba ya listo para sujetar al muchacho, en caso de que quisiera hacer lo que reflejaban sus ojos, pegarle a Takeshi. Pero en cambio le arrebato la ropa que sostenía Momo, y con un rugido dijo.

- ¡Dame eso!-

Y entro a uno de los baños, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

- ¿Y eso?-

Nadie supo responder a la pregunta de Eiji.

Toc-Toc

Oishi abrió la puerta. El camerino en ese momento estaba lleno de chicos, y cuando las chicas, Ann y Tatsuki, dijeron que eran quienes eran, los muchachos gritaron- ¡Cuidado, estamos desnudos!-

Las chicas gritaron, tapándose los ojos.

El sub capitán les riño por espacio de tres minutos, sin interrupción.

Tatsuki miraba a todos molesta, no le gusto la broma, Ann solo decía que no interesaba, por mas que Momoshiro estaba decidido a hacer algo mas que gritarles a sus compañeros.

- En serio Momo, no importa, me dio risa- dijo Tachibana, halando gentilmente a Takeshi, que al instante olvido todo su rencor y le sonrió, acercándola.

- ¿Se quedaran hasta el final?- pregunto Oishi, Tatsuki soltó una risa sarcástica.

- ¿Y perderme a Momo bailando y a Ryoma actuando? ¡De ninguna manera!-

Momo se sonrojo, y al notar que empezaba a ponerse nervioso, Ann le dio un beso suave en los labios, seguidos de los respectivos aullidos y comentarios poco adecuados de los demás muchachos de la sala, diciendo que lo iba a hacer bien.

- ¡Bien, les toca a ustedes!- gritaron desde afuera. El grupo de octavo salio.

- ¡Suerte!-

- ¡Ustedes pueden!- dijeron las muchachas, alzando sus brazos.

Subieron, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Tatsuki y Ann al palco, para sorpresa suya Shiba no estaba, ni Inoue, sino Ryoga, y mas parecía dormido. Con un ligero golpe en la mejilla, Tatsuki hizo despertar al chico Echizen.

- ¡Vaya, vaya!- dijo, somnoliento, viendo a Fuji, Oishi y a Eiji- ¡Si que saben tocar!-

Se saludaron todos, Tatsuki llevaba los binoculares, diciendo en voz alta lo que sucedía en el escenario.

- Han abierto el telón… ¡Ya va a comenzar!-

- Si, creo que eso lo vemos sin binoculares, onee-chan- dijo Eiji, recibiendo una miradita de lo mas…ejem…cariñosa- Digo… ¡Sigue contando, nyah!-

Efectivamente, el espectáculo de los de octavo comenzaba ya.

Las chicas en una fila, los chicos en otra. Un grupo enorme de chicos de diferentes sexos detrás. La música contagiosa retumbo en todos, y algunos hasta se animaban a levantarse y bailar un poco, los flashes de las cámaras de veían por doquier.

- ¡Jajajaja…! ¡Lo siento Ann, en verdad… Momo lo hace bien, muy bien, pero…!-

- ¡Lo se, es gracioso!-

Ambas muchachas rieron, hasta llegar a las lágrimas, seguidas por la risita característica de Ryoga- Si, aunque se necesita mucho para salir ahí y bailar, hay que darles crédito-

Pero lo bueno vino cuando la cosa acabó.

Nadie supo que paso, o quizás más o menos fue así:

- ¡Eso es tan fácil Mamushi! ¡Mira esto!- dijo Momoshiro, tratando de provocar a su compañero.

- ¿Eso? ¿Qué de grandioso hay en eso, ssshhh?-

- ¡Ah si!-

- Shhhhh…-

- ¡Ya veras, Mamushi!-

Si, porque luego de acabado el show, ya sin música, los dos chicos aun bailaban en el escenario.

- ¿Siguen…? ¡Están bailando, aun!-

Ann y Tatsuki seguían riendo, la pelirroja tomando sus estomago con ambas manos.

- Debí traer mi cámara- murmuro Ryoga, haciendo que todos los chicos allí riesen AUN MAS.

Todo terminó cuando el profesor salio y con gritos los hizo entrar, el público reía a carcajadas.

- ¡MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI, KAIDOH KAORU! ¡FUERA DEL ESCENARIO, **AHORA!**-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Momo y Kaoru fueron debidamente gritados y salieron del camerino (sanos y salvos), Oishi y Fuji fueron a los bastidores y los llevaron al balcón. Mientras subían las escaleras, Fuji le decía a Momo lo bien que había bailado y lo gracioso que fue que siguiera bailando aun sin música.

- Si… bueno…- dijo el titular, viendo a Kaoru con resentimiento- Gracias-

Llegaron al palco, todos los recibieron con sonrisas apenas contenidas, Eiji no aguanto y estallo en carcajadas.

Ryoga estaba viendo el techo.

- ¡Muy bien hecho, Momo!- comento, divertido, poniéndose de pie y dando palmadas a la espalda de Momoshiro- Nunca reí tanto desde que Chibi-suke se resbalo jugando tenis, cayendo al fango-

- Hablando de tu querido hermanito…-

- Y tu amor platónico- intervino Ryoga.

- Y mi amor platónico- dijo Tatsuki, a lo que todos, luego de unos segundos de captar que era una broma, rieron- Ya le toca a su año, baka-

- ¡Uh, cierto! Desearía decirle buena suerte…-

El telón aun seguía cerrado.

- Lo hiciste bien, Momo- dijo Ann, abrazando el brazo de Momoshiro, haciendo que se ruborizara- De verdad-

- Excepto por la parte en la que bailas sin música, nyah…-

- Y no olvidemos el inolvidable momento mágico que tu profesor nos dio al gritarles todos los maleficios permitidos frente a tantos padres de familia…- dijo Ryoga, observando a toda la gente que había abajo- Si, definitivamente debí traer una cámara-

- ¡Ya, basta, ya empieza la obra de los de séptimo!- dijo Tatsuki, callando a los chicos que aun comentaban sobre el baile.

El telón seguía cerrado, pero se escuchaba una voz que hablaba de una época inexistente, de un reino de fantasía, de épocas felices de alguien imaginario. Nadie hablaba en el anfiteatro, distraídos momentáneamente por la voz sin rostro que contaba la historia.

Cuando la voz calló, el auditorio vio como el telón se levanto, y el escenario se presentó a media luz, y daba la impresión de que había mucha gente. Una de las luces se enfoco en un lado del escenario, Ryoma Echizen hizo su entrada, vestido como un príncipe, con un conjunto negro, la espada a un lado y una larga capa granate.

- Shhhh-

Tatsuki le quitó los binoculares a Ryoga, justo cuando Inoue y Shiba regresaban. La reportera se emociono al ver a tanto chico de Seigaku junto, pero su rostro cayó un poco al notar que su preciado sitio tras Ryoga estaba ocupado ya por Momoshiro, seguido por su novia, Ann y terminando con Oishi. Fuji estaba al lado de Tatsuki y los dos únicos asientos estaban tras de Eiji y Kaoru.

- ¿Ryoma ya salio?-

- Si, si-

- ¡Oh, ya lo vi, ahí esta Ryoma!- dijo Shiba, sacando su video- cámara rápidamente.

- Llámenme tonta pero no veo que tiene que ver grabar un evento escolar en el trabajo de una periodista de deportes…- dijo Tatsuki, con una ceja levantada, Shiba la miro con reproche.

En el escenario Ryoma estaba hablando con su 'padre', el rey, era interpretado por un chico de oscura melena y ojos juguetones, no era tan mala su actuación, sino que por momentos parecía que iría a reírse.

- ¿Qué desea, padre?-

La voz de Ryoma era áspera, el rey era seguido de un chico de rostro pálido y aspecto enfermizo.

Ryoma miro al chico con odio que fue mutuamente correspondido por el otro.

- Ah… apurado como siempre, hijo mío… espera… ¡Haz que todos se vayan de una vez, Ragnarok! ¡De una vez!-

El sujeto hizo que en unos segundos el salón quedase completamente vacío.

- Ahora vete tu, Ragnarok, nadie te necesita ya-

El sujeto conocido como Ragnarok camino con paso orgulloso y altanero hacia la puerta, pasando por el príncipe, quien no lo miro ni un segundo.

- Ahora si, bueno hijo… te necesito para una misión- dijo, tomando una copa de vino- El rey de Saumur esta gravemente enfermo y según mis informantes, próximo a morir-

- Entiendo. Desea que lo mate- dijo Ryoma, como si le hubiesen pedido que hiciera algo que siempre hacia.

El rey empezó a reír- Oh no, no, no… sabes bien que el reino de Bo y el de Twithlight son muy amigos del rey, y que nos atacaran sin piedad, de enterarse que matamos al viejo rey de Saumur… lo que planeo es algo simple. Pero que solo tú puedes hacerlo -

Ryoma hizo un gesto de contrariedad. Se notaba fácilmente que estaba confundido… ¿Si no deseaba que matara, que quería?

En el palco los chicos no hablaban, fijaban su mirada en el escenario, con ayuda de los binoculares, por supuesto.

- Como sabes, el príncipe de Saumur se fue hace seis años, no hay manera de que regrese, el trono lo ocupara quien se case con la princesa Lilith- dijo simplemente el rey, comiendo una uva- Quiero que tu lo hagas-

El muchacho parecía aterrorizado y furioso- ¿Quieres…que me case?-

- Así es-

- ¿Con esa princesa?-

- Lo dije bien claro, ahora ve, mañana partirás conmigo a Saumur, hablare con el rey, y me dará la mano de su hija-

- ¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro de eso, padre?-

- Lo se, hijo, lo se. Ahora vete tú también-

Finalizada la primera escena, se cerró el telón, y se abrió a los dos minutos, con una escenografita nueva, esta vez era una alcoba.

- Solo será por un tiempo, hasta que tu hermano regrese y pueda reclamar el trono. Vivirás en una cabaña cerca del lago, una de tus doncellas ira y te atenderá. Lo demás… va por tu cuenta. Hemos hablado con una familia cercana, y no saben que eres princesa, te ayudaran. Le diré a una de tus doncellas que se haga pasar por ti-

La actuación de Horio daba risa, pero no se podía negar que era buena.

- Padre- dijo la voz inconfundible de Sakuno, acercándose a un Horio moribundo- ¡Padre, ya han llegado!-

Horio toseo antes de responder- Anda, haz lo que te dije. Ellos te trataran bien, no salgas de la cabaña y olvídate del nombre de Lilith. No hables con nadie. Olvida que eres princesa, hija, por tu bien-

Ryuzaki llevaba un vestido sencillo, pero que le quedaba muy bien, con tonos rosados pálidos, y sus largos cabellos sujetos en una coleta.

- Lo se, padre- dijo ella, acercándose y arrodillándose ante el lecho de su padre, tomando una mano y dándole un beso cariñoso, para luego deshacerse en sollozos silenciosos.

- Ve, no pierdas más tiempo y dile a Loreen que venga-

La muchacha sale, hacia las cocinas (las luces se apagan, y solo se escuchan las voces de las muchachas), la otra voz femenina tenia un timbre de temor.

- Señorita… yo…-

- Princesa Lilith, su padre la requiere- dijo Sakuno.

- ¡Pero señorita!- dijo la otra muchacha, indignada.

- Vaya, princesa-

La joven sale, dejando a Sakuno en las cocinas, se escuchan pisadas de alguien que corre lejos, las luces se prenden, y nuevamente estamos en la alcoba del rey.

Pero ahora con dos personajes nuevos.

- ¡Lilith!- dijo Horio, sonriendo falsamente. Ni Ryoma ni su 'padre' notaron ese importante detalle- Ven aquí-

La muchacha que fingía ser Lilith camino hacia la cama del rey, parecía en VERDAD asustada.

- Bien, veo que aquí esta- dijo el otro rey, el padre de Ryoma en la obra, sonriendo malvadamente.

Ryoma ponía cara de aburrido, y en verdad estaba aburriéndose. Solo había escuchado la actuación de Sakuno y confiaba en que no estaría apunto de un ataque de nervios.

Algo mas hablo el rey, pero Echizen solo esperaba que el telón bajase nuevamente para hacer la siguiente escena.

- Vámonos- dijo el rey sano, seguido por Ryoma y el telón se cerró.

La siguiente escena era en la que el príncipe sale del castillo, luego de hablar con uno de sus súbditos sobre su nueva situación.

- Es ridículo, no lo voy a hacer- declaro, enojado, el escenario era una alcoba con finos acabados y aun mas finos muebles.

El otro muchacho, Katsuo, guardaba silencio, obviamente no tenia permitido opinar.

- Seria mas fácil matar al rey, con algún veneno… o esperar a que muera para tomar la ciudad...- soltó un gemido de frustración, por donde lo viese la única solución era el casamiento.

- Tu hermano actúa muy bien- declaro Tatsuki, y Ryoga asintió.

- Quien hubiese imaginado que lo era-

En el escenario, las luces nuevamente se apagaron, y se escucharon sonidos de cascos de un caballo. El del agua, y finalmente el de sollozos.

Las luces regresan.

- ¿Quién esta ahí?- dijo Ryoma, sacando su espada, casi se sintió ridículo al notar que esta no pesaba nada- ¿Quién esta ahí?-

El escenario ahora era un bosque… o algo parecido a ello. Sakuno estaba con una larga capa cubriéndola y abrazada a sus piernas, sollozando al pie de un árbol.

- Eh, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ryoma, acercándose a ella, y de haber visto el público sus ojos hubiesen notado que su mirada se había ablandado.

- Si- dijo Sakuno, con voz quebrada, levantándose de a golpe, recordando la precaución de su padre en que no hablase con nadie.

- No te voy a hacer daño- dijo el chico, arrogantemente y sonriendo.

- E…eso no lo se- dijo Sakuno, limpiándose las lagrimas lo mas discretamente posible. Por el tono de voz, Ryoma pudo saber que la muchacha moría de miedo.

Echizen puso la espada en su hombro- ¿Por qué querría matarte, uh? Eres solo un simple lacayo. No acostumbro matar lacayos- dijo como si eso fuese suficiente, pero cuando quiso acercarse ella se alejo, con gesto adusto, pero aun tartamudeando.

- Ah, ya veo. Bueno…- dijo, bajando la espada, hasta incrustarla en la tierra (que en realidad era solo un agujero en el suelo, pero bueno)- ¿Contenta? ¿Me crees ahora?-

A Ryoma le costaba mucho no olvidar sus siguientes líneas. Tenia toda la obra queriéndose salir de su boca.

La muchacha gira y esta dispuesta a correr, pero antes de hacerlo, Ryoma la toma del brazo, ella suelta un gritillo, tratando de safarse.

- ¡Suel…suélteme!-

- Vamos, ya te dije que no te voy a hacer nada-

- ¡Pero yo… yo me tengo que ir!- grito ella, con todas sus fuerzas tratando de soltarse.

- Deacuerdo, pero al menos dime tu nombre- dijo Ryoma, viendo que en verdad Sakuno lo hacia bien.

En su distracción Sakuno se safo, y antes de irse gritó- ¡No tengo nombre!-

El telón bajó, y Ryoma trato en vano de encontrarse con Sakuno, pero los profesores y varios de sus compañeros lo evitaban.

- ¡Ya, Ryoma, te toca!- dijo uno de los profesores, arrastrándolo al escenario.

La siguiente escena era otra en la que se encuentra con Sakuno, nuevamente en el bosque, y nuevamente luego de otro dialogo con su súbdito, pero ahora mas tranquilo.

Ryoma sabia que la encontraría con el cabello suelto, con un sencillo vestido y sentada en el mismo árbol, pero eso no quiso decir que el efecto hubiese sido menos fuerte.

Por un momento tuvo miedo de no poder pronunciar lo que le tocaba.

- Tu- dijo la muchacha, levantándose de a golpe, poniendo así una distancia considerable entre ambos.

- Si yo- dijo, ¿Su voz sonaría tan extraña a los demás como lo era para el mismo?- ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Vives por aquí?-

- Algo así- dijo ella, bajando la cabeza, sonrojándose. Ryuzaki se riño mentalmente… ¡No podía controlar esto!

- ¿Cómo es eso de que no tienes nombre?-

- No tengo. Tenia, pero ya no tengo-

- No entiendo-

- No importa de todas formas- dijo ella, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Ryoma hizo un gesto de contrariedad, se acerco a ella y esta vez no se fue lejos de el, sino que se quedo ahí, y sin saber exactamente que hacer, el muchacho le quita las manos del rostro, y le dijo lo mas bajo y firme posible.

- Tienes razón, no importa. Yo tampoco tengo nombre-

- ¿De…de verdad?- pregunto ella, sonriendo débilmente.

- Si-

¡Puf!

Telón abajo.

Ahí aprovecho Ryoma para hablar con Sakuno, aun sosteniendo sus manos- ¿Todo bien?-

- Si, Ryoma-kun, aunque evito mirar a tanta gente…-

Uno de los profesores se acerco a ellos, y señalando los camerinos dijo- ¡Ryuzaki, Echizen, cámbiense!-

_Kisama_, murmuro Ryoma, entrando nuevamente a los camerinos.

El escenario nuevamente había cambiado, ahora hablaban el rey padre de Ryoma y el rey de Saumur, el primero tumbado en su cama, el otro paseándose por el cuarto.

- No esta en condiciones de negociar, Su Alteza. Usted tiene mucho mas que perder que yo- dijo acercándose a Horio- Su reino, su hija… por decir lo de menos-

El viejo rió, para luego toser- Por algo no me has mandado a matar, no soy tonto, sabes que Bo y Twithlight te atacaran sin piedad-

- Si, lo se. Pero si tu hija se casa con mi hijo, podré tener tu reino, y ni Bo ni Twithlight podrán hacerme nada-

- ¿Y como sabes que no pasara eso luego de que les diga a que me has obligado aceptar?-

- Porque de todas maneras te vas a morir, ¿No es mejor que dejes a Lilith en manos de alguien que la va a cuidar, como nosotros haremos? Sin mencionar que en cuanto mueras y al no haber rey los demás reinos te invadirán y no quedara nada. Ni Bo ni Twithlight te ayudaran esta vez-

Horio hizo un gesto de furia- De eso deseaba hablar, tienes que prometerlo. Promete que cuidaran a Lilith, y que nunca le harán daño-

- Si, claro, lo haré… ¿Pero acaso sigue confiando en las promesas luego de que el príncipe desapareció, Su Alteza?-

El rey da un golpe a su cama- ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Fuera!-

El otro hace una reverencia burlona, y se retira. Horio llama luego a su 'hija'.

- ¿Qué sucede, padre?- dijo esta, sin mirarlo al rostro.

- No te preocupes, lo has hecho bien. ¿Sabes algo de…?-

- No, señor-

- Perfecto, eso significa que nadie aun la ha visto-

El telón baja, y la voz del narrador contó nuevamente lo que sucedió en dos meses, Ryoma y Sakuno aun seguían encontrándose en el lago, pero la joven hablaba muy poco, y cuando lo hacia siempre terminaba triste, el príncipe ya no sabia como animarla.

Hasta que un día, se le ocurrió que hacer.

- Me dijiste que te persiguen- dijo Ryoma, en cuanto el telón se levanto. Sakuno aun seguía sentada al pie del árbol, con la cabeza entre las rodillas- Entonces… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Nadie te hará nada-

- Tú no entiendes- murmuró- No puedo irme de aquí, tengo que estar aquí o me encontraran-

- ¿Quién, quien te esta buscando?- dijo el.

- Nadie aun. Pero si se enteran…-

- ¿Se enteran de que?-

- No puedo decírtelo-

- No confías en mi, uh- dijo el, con una sonrisa despectiva.

Ella alzo la cabeza- No es eso… pero… si yo acepto ir contigo, te meteré en problemas también-

- Te equivocas- dijo- Nadie te hará daño estando conmigo. Ni yo lo permitiré, por supuesto-

El ambiente se hizo incomodo, el príncipe volvió a tener la mirada fría, aunque parecía muy confundido.

- Tengo que irme-

La muchacha lo sigue con la mirada, y el telón cae.

Se escuchan sonidos de cascos, nuevamente. El telón se abre, y ahora se ve la alcoba del príncipe, con Ryoma tumbado en uno de los muebles, mirando el techo.

Tocan la puerta, pero no esperan respuesta y entran, el príncipe supo de inmediato que se trataba de su padre, el rey.

- Ojala sea importante, me voy mañana, y te dejo lo de la boda a ti-

Ryoma parecía decidido- No deseo casarme-

- ¿Perdón? ¿No deseas…? Joven príncipe… ha confundido su papel una vez más. No es usted el rey, es el príncipe, y mientras yo exista y sea el rey, YO mando- en la furia había empezado a tratar al príncipe de usted.

- ¡No puedes obligarme a hacerlo!- dijo Ryoma, con enojo mal contenido y llevando una de sus manos a su espada.

- ¡Claro que puedo! ¿Acaso me vas a matar? ¿A tu padre?- Ryoma baja el brazo- Bien, bien… que yo recuerde, tu aceptaste hacerlo, no muy contento pero tampoco le disgusto, ¿O me equivoco, príncipe?-

- No- dijo el muchacho, ásperamente.

- ¿Qué ha cambiado?- dijo el rey, caminando alrededor del tenista- ¿Qué, príncipe?-

- No ha cambiado nada-

- Ja, claro que si. Claro que algo ha cambiado, y sabe muy bien como yo que 'ese algo' es una mujer!- dijo el rey, furioso- ¡Y desde ahora te digo, que NADIE va a interrumpir esa boda, NISIQUIERA TU!-

El rey sale, con un portazo. Nuevamente las luces se van.

- Que historia- murmuro Ryoga, y los chicos en pleno lo callaron.

- Si debiste traer una cámara- riño Tatsuki, pero fue cortada por la afirmación de Shiba que feliz señalo su video-cámara, sacándole la lengua.

Las luces se encienden, nuevamente el bosque.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sakuno, viendo como Ryoma no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro.

- Si-

- Pareces…-

- Tengo que irme-

Nuevamente la alcoba de Ryoma, el estaba de pie, al lado de su cama.

- Eso es ridículo, ni siquiera se su nombre, no se quien es…sin embargo…- pausa- No, no debo verla nunca mas, jamás regresare al lago-

**_Y así fue_**, dijo el narrador, mientras otra escena se preparaba ya tras el telón, **_y no la hubiese visto nunca mas de no ser porque el rey decayó gravemente y hasta se rumoreaba que moriría en un par de días._**

_**Y la princesa no aguanto ni un día más.**_

_**Con una capa**, _se ve a Sakuno caminar hacia el castillo, **_entrar a el sigilosamente y llegar hasta la alcoba de su padre._**

Nadie lo cuidaba, no dormía, tenia los ojos abiertos, la vio y se quedo viendo a la muchacha, como no creyendo que era cierto- ¡Lilith!-

- ¡Padre!- y se arrojo a sus brazos.

- No, no… tienes que irte… ¡Vete, hija, vete!-

- ¡No!-

- ¡Tienes que hacerlo! Si alguien te ve…-

- Pero… estas muy mal…-

- Yo no importo, tienes que irte, al menos si no te atrapan habrá alguna esperanza para el reino, si tu hermano viene…-

Unos soldados escucharon que el viejo rey hablaba con alguien, y gritaron, alertando a Sakuno- ¡Hay alguien allí!-

Sakuno busco por todos lados una salida, viendo que la única forma era salir por la puerta y correr lo más que sus pies le permitan.

- ¡Quien es…!- dijeron, entrando al dormitorio del rey.

- Lilith… Lilith…- murmuraba, parecía preso de un ataque de nervios.

- ¡Síganla!-

El sonido de pisadas, gritos, se escucho por todo el teatro. Hasta que las largas cortinas se abrieron, y aparecieron varios soldados, rodeando a Sakuno, que estaba arrodillada y con lágrimas en los ojos, el rey se acerca.

- Así que… tu eres Lilith… la _verdadera _Lilith. ¡Que grandioso! MI hijo se casara mañana con la embustera, y mientras tendré presa a la verdadera… por si su padre hace algo…-

La muchacha seguía sollozando, aferrándose a su capa, tiritando de frío.

El telón baja de nuevo, y Fuji aprovecha para decir que Ryoma es un muy buen actor, Tatsuki dice que Sakuno también lo es, y Momo solo comenta que la obra es muy triste.

Ryoma ahora escuchaba por casualidad la conversación de dos guardias.

- Ayer atraparon a una chica que vino en busca del rey-

- ¿Así? ¿Y porque?-

- Creo que tiene algo que ver con la princesa Lilith-

- Estas muy equivocado, ella es la princesa Lilith, es la verdadera-

Ryoma bajó por unas escaleras, preso de un presentimiento absurdo de salvar a la muchacha porque de alguna forma esa era la clave para volver a ver a la muchacha del bosque y arruinar el plan de su padre, llegando a los calabozos.

- ¿Eres, eres la verdadera princesa Lilith?- murmuro, al llegar al lugar.

En una de las celdas un gemido se escucho. Ryoma se acerco allí.

- Escucha, note puedo dejar ir, por ahora. Será muy peligroso, todo el castillo esta rodeado del ejercito de mi padre. Ya veré que hago…-

- ¿Tu?- dijo, al reconocer a la muchacha de cabello castaño agachada en una esquina de la celda- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta Lilith?-

- ¿No lo ves?-

- No… no… tú no puedes…-

Los soldados se escucharon cerca, y Ryoma salio de ahí, lo mas rápido que pudo. La siguiente escena era la de la boda de Ryoma, ninguno hablaba, solo se escuchaba una canción triste, y cuando finalmente termino, el príncipe salio corriendo, en busca de Lilith, encontrando que ya no estaba, le pregunto a uno de los guardias que le dijeron que ya no estaba, que se la llevaron al castillo de su padre.

- ¿Cómo? ¿La llevaron al castillo?-

- Si, su Alteza-

El chico fue al castillo de su padre, encontrándolo hablando con Ragnarok.

- Padre-

- Ah, hijo. O debería decir… Rey de Saumur. Estoy orgulloso- dijo, haciendo señas a Ragnarok para que se fuese.

Ryoma trato por todo no mostrarse muy interesado- Si, excepto porque no me case con la verdadera princesa de Saumur-

El rey parecía sorprendido por corto tiempo, pero logro enmascarar su emoción con una sonrisa- Lo sabes. Que bueno. Eso nos servirá mucho, ahora tenemos a la verdadera Lilith, y el rey no hará nada-

- Suéltala- demando el muchacho.

- ¿Qué? Estas muy extraño estos días-

- No tiene nada que ver en esto. Ya me case, el rey esta a punto de morir. ¿Qué te queda por perder?-

- ¿Qué cosa? Si el príncipe de Saumur regresa, sabrá que esa no es su hermana, y mientras no la encuentre no sabrá que paso, solo dirás que te casaste con su hermana pero que al poco tiempo la raptaron o algo así, todos pueden dar testimonio de que en verdad te casaste-

- Al menos que no este en los calabozos-

- Yo veo eso, de eso no te preocupes, ahora ve a tu castillo, no es apropiado que pases la mayor parte del tiempo aquí-

**_Para los siguientes días, Lilith seguía triste esperando en uno de los calabozos. El príncipe estaba muy preocupado en Saumur, buscando una manera de liberar a la princesa de su padre. El rey de Saumur ya estaba agonizando, pero estaba en verdad agradecido con el príncipe, al verlo visitarlo, y en parte preocupándose por su salud, un día, en la noche, lo llamo, el chico estaba a su lado, viendo por la ventana. Se acerco cuidadosamente a el, y el rey sonrió._**

- Eres un buen muchacho, cuidaras de ella- dijo, y cerró los ojos, sujetando el brazo del príncipe, que dijo unas palabras y se retiro del cuarto.

_**El día del funeral del rey, todo el pueblo salio a despedirse. Todos veían con profunda pena el cajón negro, acompañado de todo el ejército del reino. Fue un día nublado y lluvioso.**_

_**Al día siguiente, llego al reino un extraño personaje, muy sucio y con quince jinetes armados, dijo que era el Rey de Saumur.**_

- ¿El rey?- pregunto Ryoma, levantándose del trono.

- Si, señor, eso dice-

- Háganlo pasar-

No fue necesario, el extraño entro por sus propios medios, con cinco guardias siguiéndolo.

- ¿Quién eres tu, y que haces en el trono de mi padre?- dijo, furico y fuera de sus casillas.

- No es necesario eso- dijo Ryoma, señalando la espada que llevaba en la mano el muchacho- Que cierren todas las puertas-

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Quién eres? ¡Responde!-

- Tienen a tu hermana, si nos damos prisa la salvaremos. Creo que planean llevarla a otro lugar, tenemos que salvarla hoy-

- ¿Lilith? ¿Llevarla?-

- Mi padre, no hay tiempo-

El telón baja nuevamente, se abre otra vez, mostrando el bosque.

- Así que te casaste con mi hermana… sin ser ella- dijo el hermano de Lilith, cuchicheando.

- Si-

- Tiene mucho sentido. Ahora tu padre la tiene encerrada…-

- Si, pero solo somos dos, no podremos con todos ellos-

- Claro que si, con mis compañeros-

Dentro del castillo, el príncipe entró con precaución, mientras el príncipe de Saumur distraía a todos los guardias.

Ryoma entro al calabozo, noqueo a un guardia, le quito las llaves, saco a Sakuno que dormía, y le tapo la boca para que no hiciera ningún ruido, huyendo así del castillo.

- ¡Lilith!- grito su hermano, abrazándola.

- ¡Hermano!- dijo, medio aturdida, y notando a Ryoma- ¿Pero que…?-

- ¡Luego te lo explicamos!-

Y salieron huyendo de ahí.

**_Le contaron todo, e idearon un plan para recobrar el reino, ya que ahora el príncipe de Saumur estaba ahora al corriente de todo, y reclamaría el trono. _**

- Lo mejor será que huyas de aquí. Tu padre no tendrá piedad contigo si se entera de que tienes algo que ver en esto- dijo el príncipe, viendo a Ryoma.

- Si, me iré-

- Yo voy contigo- dijo Sakuno, su hermano y Ryoma la miraron consternados.

- No-

- De ninguna manera-

**_Aun así, Lilith estaba ya decidida a huir con el príncipe. Mientras que… el rey ha llamado a su hijo, pidiéndole que regrese. Sospechando en parte que es una trampa, el príncipe va solo._**

_**Su padre lo recibe.**_

- Aquí estoy-

- Si, aquí estas. ¡Aprésenlo!- declara el rey, a su lado Ragnarok, con una sonrisa horrenda.

Los guardias van a sujetar a Ryoma, llevándoselo a rastras.

- ¡Suéltenme!-

- Esta acusado de traición al reino-

**_Y es así como llegan a apresar al príncipe. Enterándose de ello el príncipe de Saumur decide ir a rescatarlo, por petición de su hermana. Va con todos su ejercito, decide de una vez por todas tomar el reino contiguo. _**

Se ve que todas estas cosas pasan a gran velocidad por el escenario.

_**Lamentablemente todo sale muy mal, en vez de causar los menos disturbios posibles, el reino esta siendo completamente destruido, y la princesa Lilith se ha escondido como uno de los jinetes, entrando a la fortaleza, en busca de su príncipe.**_

La escena final, todos corrían, se escuchaban gritos, sollozos, se oía a destrucción.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que toda la gente corría, aun Sakuno tuvo suerte en llegar a una de las torres, desde ahí se veía, supuestamente, todo el caos, se tapo la boca con una mano, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas.

- ¡Lilith!-

Era Ryoma, llegaba con varias heridas, pero a pesar de eso, sano y salvo.

Ambos se abrazaron, el pulso de los dos aumento, y el público aguanto la respiración.

- Vamos…vamos…- Ryoma la corto, abrazándola mas fuertemente pero estando totalmente deacuerdo con ella.

El la mira directamente a los ojos- Yo…te… quiero…-

Dichas estas palabras de Ryoma, era muy extraño…a pesar de ello, Sakuno no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Ryoma quería morirse allí mismo, detestaba aquel guión.

- Yo…también…te quiero-

Era el momento, el momento del beso. Ese acto final, que sellaba sus almas, mejor dicho la de sus personajes, al amor eterno. Debía parecer real.

Los chicos alistaban sus cámaras. Shiba murmuraba muy ansiosa.

Ryoga esperaba igual o más ansioso que la periodista que no dejaba de mandarle miradas. Igual que Tatsuki, pero estas eran de advertencia.

- Yo…-dijo Sakuno sin querer…al ver que Ryoma se acercaba_- _Ryoma-kun…-

El publico no escucho lo ultimo, naturalmente, pero Ryoma si, y su rostro impasible se confundió. Se sonrojo.

Ahora sabia como se sentía, no podía serle indiferente…no a ese sentimiento.

_Tiene miedo,_ se dijo Ryoma, cerrando ya los ojos.

Ambos se juntaron e instantáneamente, el público estallo en gritos de felicidad. Un final feliz muy conmovedor, dijeron todos.

- Eso no fue…- empezó Shiba, bajando lentamente su video-cámara.

- ¡Eso fue un beso real!- dijo Eiji, cerrando un poco los ojos para ver mejor, pero falló.

- ¿Beso real?-

- ¡Estoy segura!- dijo Shiba, tomando fotos como desquiciada.

- Shiba…- empezó Inoue.

Ryoga sonrió, si ya lo sabía.

'Ha crecido, finalmente…' pensó, pero también se dijo 'Empiezo a hablar como mi padre…' Y eso en definitiva no era una buena señal.

Flash!

Flash!

Flash!

- ¡Oi, cuantas fo…!- iba a decir Ryoga, cuando entre el publico capta a unas personas MUY conocidas…

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntaron todos.

Luego miraron la cara de Ryoga, que estaba petrificada.

- Chibi-suke es hombre muerto- declaro.

El telón cayo, seguido de estruendosos aplausos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma abrió la puerta sin previo aviso, como supuso estaba allí solamente Sakuno, ya cambiada y arreglando el vestuario de princesa.

- ¡Oh, Ryoma-kun!-

El muchacho asintió, y cerro la puerta suavemente detrás de el.

Ahora o nunca.

Toc-Toc

La puerta se abrió, entrando la cabeza rojiza de Eiji y detrás la voz de Oishi, disculpándose y tratando de apartar al chico.

- Lo siento, Echizen, lo siento- dijo el sub-capitán, sacando a Eiji de allí mientras el muchacho hablaba animadamente.

Ryoma se volvió hacia la muchacha de trenzas, atónita por esa extraña visita, cuando la puerta volvió a sonar.

Toc-Toc

Eran unos niños, lo miraron extrañados y aquello dio algo de pena al príncipe, que trato de ablandar su expresión.

- ¿Qué?-

Y por lo visto no lo hizo bien.

- Buscamos…. Buscamos el baño…-

El baño…

- No esta aquí, pregúntenle a alguna profesora- dijo el, señalando hacia el final del pasillo. Y volvió a cerrar la puerta. No pasados ni cinco segundos volvió a sonar.

Toc-Toc

- ¿Si?- dijo, ya con la molestia en su fría voz.

Unas chicas lo miraron apenadas- ¿Baño?-

- ¡Esta por allá!- dijo el chico, cerrando la puerta… y ya no giro hacia Sakuno, sino que espero a que volviesen a tocarla puerta, como efectivamente sucedió a los pocos minutos.

Toc-Toc

Abrió.

¡Horio y Tomoka! ¡Esto ya era demasiado!

Sin preguntar que rayos querían, les cerró la puerta cuando apenas Horio los vio juntos y Tomoka se disponía a hablar.

O gritar.

Ya Ryoma iba a disfrutar nuevamente de la paz, cuando el molesto sonido volvió a sus oídos.

Toc-Toc

No iba a abrir.

No había manera de que fuese a abrir.

¡Argh! ¡KISAMA!

Abrió con fuerza la puerta.

Era Ryoga.

Ryoma se dijo que si era por alguna tontería lo iba a desafiar AHÍ mismo a jugar tenis. O mejor aun, le decía a la hermana de Eiji-sempai que su hermano pensaba que estaba gorda.

Muerte segura.

Con ese agradable pensamiento las nubes asesinas se despejaron un poco_, solo un poco_, de su mente.

- Eh…si…-

- ¿Qué pas…?- quiso preguntar Ryoma, tranquilizándose, o al menos haciendo el intento. Ryoga no lo dejo terminar, sonreía de forma extraña, como… si, no podía equivocarse… como nervioso…

Pero…

_¿Ryoga…NERVIOSO?_

- Te salio muy bien todo, chibi-suke…pero hay algo que debo decirte-

- Después…- dijo el príncipe, cortante.

- Chibi-suke, es urgente- insistió Ryoga.

- ¡Luego!-

PLOM!

Ryoga quedo petrificado ante la puerta ahora cerrada.

Si. Ryoma le había cerrado la puerta en las narices.

¡Pero el no sabe lo que le espera! ¡Oh Demonios!

Considero tocar otra vez… pero aun quería vivir, y no dudaba que Ryoma lo iría a destinar al ultimo circulo del infierno si lo hacia.

Dentro Ryoma ya estaba dudando que lo que planeaba fuese a resultar.

Estaba harto. Era la QUINTA vez que lo interrumpían. ¡Estaba verdaderamente harto! ¡Tanto trabajo en ver como hacerlo para que ahora lo estuviesen interrumpiendo a cada rato!

Ryuzaki lo miro curiosa, Ryoma ahora lucia molesto y algo nervioso.

¿Qué podía ser que lo pusiese así?

- Sakuno- dijo, cáscaramente, su voz parecía quebrada, y el tenista se tomo unos segundos para seguir, viendo como a ella volvía el sonrojo- Tienes que saber algo…-

- ¿Q…qué cosa, Ryoma?-

Ahora los dos estaban nerviosos. Pero Ryoma no se iría a rendir tan fácilmente, había superado cosas MUCHO, MUCHO más difíciles que esta.

Dio un suspiro pequeño, dando un paso hacia ella.

- No es cierto que debas dejar las trenzas para jugar tenis…- dijo, y en ese momento se sintió como un idiota… ¡Dijo lo primero que pensó! ¡Kisama!_ No es cierto que debas dejar las trenzas para jugar tenis_ ¡Bien Ryoma! ¡Que romántico!- De hecho…-

Sakuno lucia confundida.

- Si quieres puedes conservarlas, te… quedan bien.- dijo, pensando a mil por hora una forma de arreglar el desastre que había hecho, pero nuevamente las palabras salieron solas y Ryoma solamente podía rogar porque no sonase demasiado mal- No es cierto que no me guste tu comida, no es cierto que no noto cuando vas a los partidos y cuando no, no es cierto que fui a arreglar tu raqueta solamente por obligación, no es cierto que no me divierta viend… entrenándote- dijo, corrigiéndose a tiempo- cuando no me lanzas una de las pelotas por casualidad…y… no es cierto que no me gustes…- dijo, levantando la mirada ambarina, luciendo de esa manera como un niño, con el gesto inocente pero travieso, con una sonrisa sincera, y esos ojos gatunos llenos de sentimientos, sentimientos que Sakuno conocía muy bien, al haberlos visto también en sus propios ojos rojizos, sonrojándose aun mas al saber lo que quería decir…

- ¿Eso… etto…eso…?- Los labios de Sakuno quedaron medio abiertos, buscando que decir… estaba consternada, y su cerebro no asimilaba lo que había dicho Ryoma.

El aire se volvió algo sofocante para ambos.

- Yo…- comenzó Ryoma, buscando una manera de decírselo, moviendo inconcientemente sus ojos alrededor del cuarto. Para cuando Sakuno poso sus ojos en el, la voz de Ryoma llego a sus oídos, con un timbre gutural, entre timidez y cansancio, como un murmullo- Aishiteru-

Y ahí estaba, la miraba de reojo, con esos ojos dorados y con el cabello revoloteado por la prisa de cambiarse. Ryoma sentía toda la cara caliente, y sabia que si Sakuno no hablaba pronto el seria capaz de hacer una tontería.

- Ai… Aishiteru, Ryoma-kun- alcanzo a decir ella, bajando la cabeza, ruborizada, y soltando la respiración que no sabia que contenía.

Sakuno escucho unos pasos, y noto que Ryoma estaba ahora frente a ella.

_No dejes que esto sea un sueño, Kami-sama… ¡Que no lo sea! _Pensó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- Ryuzaki- dijo la voz del muchacho, sutilmente dulce y con diversión, una mano en la barbilla de Sakuno hizo que levantase la cabeza, para quedar frente a frente, y separada por poco, al príncipe.

Y desde ahora, SU príncipe.

- ¿Uh?-

El rostro de Ryoma era de la mas completa felicidad, como si le hubiese ganado a Atobe y a Tezuka al mismo tiempo, o como si le hubiesen dicho que Nanjiroh era cualquier cosa a su lado… llevaba la sonrisa arrogante que reservaba para las mejores victorias, pero también en sus ojos había dulzura, cosa que no se veía en sus partidos por mas buenos que estos sean.

- ¿Quieres ser… mi novia?- dijo finalmente, apoyándose mas cerca de Sakuno.

La respuesta de ella quedo en el aire.

Ryoma la estaba besando.

¡Otra vez!

Muy confundida y tomada totalmente por sorpresa, Sakuno al principio no supo que hacer, no era un beso como el de la obra, sino uno mas… completo. Uno mas profundo… ¡Como describir eso!

Cerró los ojos, tratando de hacer lo mejor posible… ¡Era su primer beso! Y sentía tanta vergüenza… ¿Si lo hacia mal? ¿Si Ryoma se separaba de ella? ¡Esto era una tortura!

Ryoma captó al instante la tensión en ella, notando su temblor. Instintivamente la rodeo con sus brazos y esperó a que eso la tranquilizara.

_No jugara muy bien tenis pero…mmm… no besa nada mal…,_pensó con inevitable picardía.

Ryoma es justo hijo de Nanjiroh.

Un Echizen nato.

Lamentablemente el aire se les acabo, y ambos tuvieron que separarse, Sakuno aun seguía con los ojos cerrados, lo que hizo que Ryoma riese calladamente.

- Si- dijo ella, en un susurro.

- ¿Si que, Sakuno?- pregunto Ryoma, sabiendo a que se refería pero sin querer dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer que se sonrojase. Aunque mas sonrojada de lo que ya estaba…

- Yo…es decir…-

- ¿Vas a ser mi novia?- dijo el, orgulloso.

- Hai- dijo, y sus mejillas se cubrieron de sombras más rojizas que antes.

- Bien- dijo él, acercándose otra vez hacia ella, lentamente, la chica apoyó con suavidad las manos sobre el torso del tenista, y ambos volvieron a fundirse en otro beso…

…hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando tirados en el suelo a absolutamente TODOS los sempais, con Tatsuki y Ann llegando recién y dándoles una reñida a todos.

- ¡Cuando no, espiando! ¡Ustedes no tienen nada mas que hacer, BUSQUENSE UNA VIDA, DEMONIOS!- dijo la pelirroja, señalándolos acusadoramente, Ann estaba algo ceñuda, pero se echo a reír en cuanto vio que Momo y Kaidoh estaban tan enredados que apenas uno se levantaba el otro lo hacia caer.

La risa se hizo contagiosa y todos acabaron riendo a carcajadas. El ambiente era de alegría.

Excepto por un pequeeeeeeño detalle…

Ryoma Echizen los miraba con aura oscura, y con una mirada que nada tenia que envidiar a las de Kaidoh.

- Yo… puedo… explicarlo…- dijo rápidamente Momoshiro, sonriendo apenado, Ryoma no le hizo caso, solo tomó a Sakuno de la mano y salio de allí, no sin antes mirarles con los ojos hechos brazas.

- ¡Eh, QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI, SERPIENTE!-

Todos suspiraron pesadamente, al mismo tiempo que otra pelea entre los dos únicos chicos de octavo de desarrollaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El palco ya contaba con la presencia de Ryoma y Sakuno, además de los que ya estaban anteriormente, Ryoma trataba de ver que Ryoga le dijese que deseaba contarle, pero el joven no parecía recordarlo.

Nuevamente la voz estruendosa, anunciando un último acto de despedida, el solo de un estudiante de noveno grado.

Tezuka Kunimitsu.

El aire del anfiteatro se convirtió de pronto en algo palpable.

Y la tonada que brotaba del violín no fue mas la triste que escucharon los chicos antes, sino, muy por el contrario, una muy feliz, una alegre.

Pero que a todos los chicos de allí se les quedo el sabor de que era una tonada de despedida.

Tatsuki se quito una lágrima discretamente de los ojos, y a su lado Momo abrazaba a Ann.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos salieron del anfiteatro, callados por si algún profesor notaba que habían estado usando los palcos.

Pero cuando Tatsuki bajaba, advirtió a Tezuka Kunimitsu, a un lado, sin ser notado por nadie más.

- Gran solo, Tezuka- dijo, pero sabia que Kunimitsu no la buscaba solo para escuchar que pensaba de lo que había tocado.

- Gracias- dijo, y busco algo en su casaca. Una cinta roja- ¿Recuerdas esto?-

- Yo…si, claro…- dijo ella, tomando la cinta- Wow… una de las cosas mar cursis que he hecho en mi vida… ¿Por qué me lo das Tezuka? Sospecho que no es para recordarme cuan ridícula podía ser…- dijo ella, sonriendo- No es mío, es tuyo-

- Ya no es mío. Tómalo. Recuerdo lo que dijiste ese día, y no soy a quien le pertenece esto, es a el-

- Tezuka- dijo ella, sin poder evitar que lagrimillas saliesen de sus ojos caramelo, quedándose suspendidas sin caer. El capitán se quedo viendo fijamente sus ojos, y hablo nuevamente, con voz calmada.

- Se lo que vas a hacer…-

- Yo no…- dijo ella, sonrojándose y limpiándose las lagrimas.

- Es tu decisión- dijo el castaño, y Tatsuki no pudo evitar más la emoción que la embargaba y lo abrazo firmemente, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

Ryoga veía todo eso, desde donde estaba parado, dio la vuelta y se alejo caminando hacia donde todos estaban esperando.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y mi hermana?- pregunto Eiji, notando que su preciada onee-chan no estaba con Ryoga. Echizen iba a decir que ya venia cuando la pelirroja aparece sonriendo abiertamente y los saluda.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya?- pregunto Ryoma, como siempre impaciente.

- Si, si-

Mientras caminaba Tatsuki sentía que no podía aguantar mas la alegría que llevaba dentro, de pronto sintió una ola de cariño hacia Ryoga, porque desde que lo conoció su mundo fue un poco más feliz.

Ryoga se sorprendió al sentir a Tatsuki agarrarlo del brazo, y apretar su cabeza en el. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto, consternado. Tatsuki levanto los ojos, y rió.

- Nada, nada…-

- ¡Ay, no! ¡Mi hermana se volvió loca, nyah!- dijo Eiji, oyendo la risa de su hermana y llegando a tal conclusión poco lógica.

- ¡Cállate, Eiji! ¡No estoy loca, solo…!-

- ¿Solo…?- cantaron todos, mirándola con atención. La muchacha tartamudeo un poco antes de contestar, la habían tomado desprevenida.

- ¡Solo…! ¡Y QUE LES IMPORTA A USTEDES, AH! ¡APUESTO A QUE LES GUSTARIA TENER ALGO QUE DECIR DE MI Y DE RYOGA EN SEIGAKU!- grito sin dejar de soltar a Ryoga ni por un segundo

Todos se apartaron algo de la hermana de Eiji.

Momoshiro ahora hablaba del solo de su capitán- Pero hombre, Tezuka no lo hizo mal, después de todo… ¡Hasta me sentí feliz luego de que interpreto su solo!-

- Si, y no era así antes… Ha de haber practicado mucho- dijo Oishi, pensativo- ¿Pero… no les pareció… como una despedida?-

- Algo-

- Pueda ser que se haya despedido de ejecutar solos… recuerden que es su ultimo año- recordó Ryoga, y todos cambiaron de tema.

Y así los chicos siguieron caminando, Ryoga, Momo y Eiji bromeando con la actuación de Ryoma (Que vale decir, lo hizo mucho mejor de lo que esperaban), Tatsuki, Ann y Sakuno hablaban de lo bien que les quedo la canción a los de noveno y finalmente, Fuji, Oishi y Ryoma, manteniéndose a raya, en parte porque no tenían mucho que decir, y por otra porque estaban muy cansados.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Tadaima!-

Ryoma y Ryoga llegaban a su casa, las luces de la sala estaban apagadas, pero vieron que la luz de la cocina no lo estaba.

- A propósito, ¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunto Ryoma. Ryoga se había olvidado de decirle que quería, y cuando llegaron a la cocina ya no fue necesario hacerlo.

Su padre los recibe con una mueca inmensa de felicidad, Nanako sonríe como entendiéndolo todo y Rinko, lagrimeaba viendo unas…fotos, Kintarou los observaba sin entender, miró a Ryoga y a Ryoma en busca de alguna explicación.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Ryoma, volteando hacia Ryoga.

Su padre se acerco, saltando como un mono. Ryoma conocía aquel baile extraño, solo lo hacia cuando…

- Oh no…- empezó Ryoma, con cara de puro horror, alejándose un poco de la escena.

La voz orgullosa de su padre retumbo en los oídos del príncipe- ¡Con la nieta de la vieja bruja! ¡Ese es mi hijo!-

- Oh si- dijo Ryoga, sonriendo a modo de disculpa- Ellos también fueron a la obra-

Ryoma puso la peor cara de 'Tierra, trágame', de esta no se salvaba.

Aunque…

La causa no era tan despreciable…

'_Aishiteru, Ryoma-kun'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Me van a MATAR pero estoy SUPER ocupada este mes… regalos, regalos y no tendré tiempo para responder rewiews…prometo que el próximo capitulo lo hago…

**Próximo Cáp.: Equipaje & Tennis**

El final inevitable…

**¡GRACIAS!**

**(Otra vez n-n)**


	27. Equipaje & Tennis

N/A: Este es oficialmente el último capitulo, el siguiente es un bonus.

No tienen ni idea (o quizás si) de lo feliz que me hace leer cada semana sus comentarios y no se, sugerencias para el fic.

Al principio, entrar a Fanfiction fue algo que hice con un GRAN acopio de valor, y pensé en no seguir el fic, pero poco a poco, le tome gran cariño a todos los personajes, en especial a Ryoga y a Tatsuki. A Ryoma aprendí a conocerlo, y verle un lado que no creí verle, y el lado frío e indiferente de siempre, fue haciéndose cada vez mas comprensible. Claro que yo solo me enfoque en lo de su hermano, en su abandono y en como eso afecto al pequeño Ryoma, y en Ryoga, las causas de irse de su casa y en su relación con Ryoma.

En fin, quise conocer más a Ryoga y a Ryoma; y por lo menos creo que Ryoga le ha agradado a la mayoría de las chicas. No creo que haya sido malo en el crucero, creo que estaba confundido. Bueno, suficiente con Ryoga por hoy, me estoy poniendo sentimental… disfruten el capitulo, y no me maten por el final.

_PoT no me pertenece, pero ANIKI SI! non_

**Aniki!**

**Equipaje & Tennis**

Algunos comentarios típicos de Nanjiroh se oían aun en la sala, de vez en cuando Rinko lo callaba, pero eso no era suficiente para detener al Samurai.

- A cuanto apuestas que así va a estar por un buen tiempo- dijo la voz del mayor de los Echizen, mirando el foco colgado en el techo, había reído mucho con los comentarios de sus padres. Rinko no cabía en su felicidad, al igual que Nanjiroh que por más que no recordaba el nombre de Sakuno, eso no impedía que no recordase que era nieta de Sumire, y que era a ella a quien 'entrenaba' Ryoma los domingos antes de ir a América.

Kintarou no sabia de que hablaban, pero se hizo una idea de que se trataba de algo entre Ryoma y una chica, y tuvo la certeza de que se era Ryuzaki. Se sentó y sonrió, porque al fin y al cabo, ella era feliz.

- Con tal que se le pase algún día- dijo Ryoma, cambiando de página, tumbado en su cama. Se le notaba mas relajado, luego de la obra lo único que le quedaba esperar eran sus MUY buenas notas en al menos cuatro cursos.

- Si, claro… quizás el Día del Juicio Final…-

El sarcasmo no alentaba al príncipe, que suspiro con pesadez, sin quitar la mirada ambarina del libro.

- ¿Cómo pudo saber?- se pregunto el príncipe, a tiempo que levantaba la mirada hacia Ryoga, dando a entender que sospechaba de el.

- Eh… tranquilo, yo no fui- dijo el muchacho sinceramente- Pero era muy difícil que no se enterara… ¿eh? Con toda esa gente dentro del anfiteatro… de algún modo llegaría a saberlo-

Si, se dijo Ryoma, Ryoga tenía razón. Era inevitable que algún día lo supieran…

La mente de Ryoga ya no estaba pendiente de las reacciones de su hermano menor.

- ¿Uh, que pasa?- dijo, al notar que Ryoma, con una mano sosteniendo su mentón, lo miraba inquisitivamente desde su cama.

- Tienes esa mirada otra vez- dijo sencillamente.

- ¿Ah, que mirada?-

- No se…- Ryoga, a su lado, cierra los ojos, en un vano intento de dormir con el foco de la luz sobre su cabeza- ¿No es mañana ese campeonato de dobles?-

- Si-

Hum… Ryoga no esta hablando hasta por los codos como de costumbre…

Ryoma frunce el ceño, sin dejar de ver la figura de su hermano dormitando en el futon con un brazo sobre los ojos. Se le ocurre algo que quizás haya sido la causa del estado de su hermano.

- ¿La hermana de Eiji-sempai va a jugar?-

- Hmmm…-

¡Ja! ¿De que te sorprendes, Ryoma? Siempre es lo mismo. Tratas de ser un poco abierto, de hablar más… ¿Y que sucede? Nada, tu interlocutor se queda dormido.

El tenista se levanta de la cama, a su lado, Karupin levanta la cabeza, viendo a su amo apagar la luz, en el futon, Ryoga se mueve un poco y se acomoda.

El menor no puede dormir, mira las paredes, mira el cuarto en si.

A pesar de que no logra atinar porque nota su dormitorio diferente, siente que algo ha cambiado. Mira mejor las cosas y se fija en el estereo, jamás usado, ahora relucía brillante. Varios discos compactos regados a su lado. Los cascos de ambos colocados triunfalmente en la cómoda. El reloj despertador, tirado tantas veces por la ventana/piso casi destruido en el escritorio.

¿Cuándo puede cambiar tu vida en un mes?

Que extraño. Hace unos meses estaba aun en América, hace unas semanas regresaba a visitar y sin que lo supiera estaba nuevamente instalado en Japón.

Y hace solo un mes, regresaba también Ryoga. Universitario, hablando como tres idiomas diferentes, buen cocinero y con un modo de vida distinto al que tenía cuando lo encontró en el crucero.

Para ser sincero… Ryoma ya no creyó verlo nunca más. Luego del incidente del crucero, Echizen tuvo mas tiempo para digerir la idea de haber vuelto a ver a su hermano y de que no hubiera aprovechado para preguntarle todo lo que desde pequeño fue cuestionándose.

_¿Dónde esta Ryoga?_

Ryoma, sentado en su cama, vio por la ventana a la ciudad dormida.

Si, ¿Dónde estaba Ryoga todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué nunca se comunico? O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué nunca se comunico con él? ¿Por qué se fue? Era mejor en casi todo, fue el primer gran rival que Ryoma quiso de veras derrotar, después de su padre... no tenia porque irse.

_Ryoga… se ha ido, hijo, _inevitablemente recordó la conversación que tuvo con su madre, luego de notar que Ryoga no estaba por ningún lado. Nanjiroh leía algo, mientras su mama estaba sentada, con aire cansado en la mesa.

_¿Va a regresar?_, pregunto el niño de apenas cinco años, su madre esforzó una sonrisa.

_Claro, pero cuando el quiera regresar._

El pequeño Ryoma tardo en volver a hablar, no sabia muy bien como decir lo siguiente sin que la voz se le quebrase un poco _¿No puedo ir con el?, _pregunto, se olía algo, Ryoga no iba a regresar pronto. Y eso era porque no _quería_ regresar pronto.

Rinko ya no podía sostener la mirada dorada de su hijo, volteo hacia la ventana _No lo creo, Ryoma. Pero no te pongas triste, Ryoga va a regresar, mientras ve a jugar con la raqueta… _

Jugo con la raqueta por ocho años más. Y Ryoga al parecer, aun no deseaba regresar.

- Hphmmm… Suki-channn…- dijo Ryoga entre sueños, sonriendo, Ryoma volvió la cabeza al escuchar el apelativo y ver el cambio de sonrisa a expresión de terror en el rostro del otro Echizen-… ¡No, en la cabeza no!... mphhmm…mmm-

Ryoma vuelve a su posición anterior, ignorando los leves murmullos de su hermano de vez en cuando.

Nuevamente recuerdos de su niñez invaden su mente. Cuando jugaba solo con la raqueta, y volteaba, a ver si su hermano ya quería regresar, o se detenía en cuanto creía escuchar un '¡Chibi-suke!'. De pronto el cielo inmenso y azul, ya no era tan azul. Y el gran árbol de naranjas, ya no era tan grande

Estaba solo.

Antes de llegar Ryoga, también lo estaba. Pero en ese momento no se sentía así porque nunca había tenido un compañero, no se puede extrañar lo que nunca se ha tenido.

Ryoga se dio la vuelta en su futon, sacando un brazo y dejándolo colgado en una posición nada recomendable.

- Karupin- dijo el tenista, al ver como su mascota se acomodaba en su regazo. La historia de Karupin, y del porque Ryoga le tenia cierta aversión era sencillo, y para Ryoma, otra muestra de la inmadurez de su hermano.

Karupin le fue dado a Ryoma, cuando Ryoga aun seguía en la casa, siendo apenas un bebe, Karupin era muy inteligente. Se subía al árbol de naranjas y esperaba a que Ryoga subiese, para hacer acto de presencia, y en ese momento, Ryoga perdía la concentración y caía. O cuando jugaba tenis, Karupin tomaba una naranja y la hacia rodar, al desconcentrarse Ryoga, el oponente (Generalmente su padre) le daba con la pelota en las narices.

Así fue, pero Ryoma no hacia drama de eso, cada vez que Ryoga llamaba a Karupin 'pequeño demonio' u otro apelativo igual de afectuoso, fruncía la pequeña nariz, y defendía a su gato lo más que podía. Cuando se fue de la casa, hasta Karupin lo extraño…

…extraño poder hacerle la vida a cuadritos pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, lo extrañó.

Que fácil era pensar en una noche como esa, y ahora que observaba mejor la situación, desde hace mucho que no tenia un día como ese.

Sin preguntas confusas, sin voces en su cabeza discutiendo. Solo el, la noche y…

- Mhppphhmmmm…-

Ryoma frunció el ceño al escuchar el ronquido de su hermano.

El, la noche y los ronquidos de su aniki.

Ve hacia la ventana. Hay algo en la noche, en ver la ciudad de noche, que tranquiliza. Las luces públicas encendidas, el rumor de un carro que pasa inadvertido ante tanto silencio. Noches como esa demuestran que hasta el más caprichoso, vil y detestable ser humano duerme, y es vulnerable. Noches como esa hacen que uno a la fuerza deje su cerebro en blanco.

_Sakuno._

O quizás no tan en blanco.

El nombre, y junto a el, la imagen de la muchacha torpe e introvertida se le vino a la memoria, como si ésta solo esperase que la mencionase mentalmente para mostrársela.

¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? Hace un tiempo ni se hubiera estado preguntando que sentía por Ryuzaki, lo hubiera considerado innecesario y absurdo.

Y en cambio, últimamente lo hacia a menudo.

Y todo por escuchar lo que dijo ese día en la fiesta de Ryoga.

- Meow-

Sin duda al gatito le preocupaba que su amo estuviese tan tarde despierto, Ryoma bajo la cabeza, cansado.

Mañana tenia que ir a jugar tenis con los demás, se recordó, con flojera.

Ryoga se movió, nuevamente, y dijo algo incomprensible, volviendo a caer dormido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Es una historia muy triste- dijo Tatsuki, sentada sobre su cama, conversando por su celular mientras estiraba las piernas- Demasiado triste para una obra escolar-

Oishi había llamado, ya feliz de que la pelirroja estuviese de mejor humor, y aun más luego de saber que Tezuka y ella hablaron.

- Tranquilo Oishi- Había dicho ella, con una sonrisa comprensiva- Te alegras de tal forma que cualquiera pensaría que me voy a casar con el-

El sub capitán se sonrojo, como casi siempre sucedía cuando Tatsuki o Eiji (Cualquiera de los hermanitos Kikumaru) decía algo como eso. Entre Eiji diciendo que quería una novia, y Tatsuki con esa franqueza que la caracterizaba lo irían a enloquecer.

- ¡Eh, Oishi, creo que tengo otra llamada, hablamos luego!-

_Pip._

- ¿Alo?-

- _Tiene un nuevo mensaje de voz-_

- Quien podrá…-

- _¡Suki-chan!- _dice la voz de Ryoga por teléfono.

-….ser…-

- _¿Estas lista para mañana? Yo solo espero ser la mitad de bueno en dobles de lo que juego solo_- Al parecer alguien lo llama-_ ¿Eh? Hablo con Suki-chan..._-vuelve al teléfono-_ Ah, mi madre te manda saludos, oye, me voy a dormir, he practicado un poco con Chibi-suke pero no mucho porque el viejo ha estado molestándolo con eso de la obra…jajaja… pobre Chibi-suke, bueno, me voy… No me dejes plantado, el futuro de mi moto depende de ti-_

Clic.

Tatsuki miro la pantalla a colores una vez más. ¿Era muy tarde para llamarlo?

Claro que si, tonta. Son casi las doce. Oishi esta despierto porque conoce tu horario de llamadas, pero Ryoga debe estar dormido.

¿Y como que 'el futuro de su moto'? ¿Acaso el creía que solo jugaba por eso?

¡Claaaro! Hay que cumplirle los caprichitos al chico Echizen…

Tatsuki bufo, acercándose a la ventana, y apoyándose en el marco, la abrió un poco, respirando el aire frío de la noche, la cerró, las mejillas ya estaban heladas.

Echizen era un idiota, un pedante, un orgulloso. Si no se lo hubiera dicho, no hubiese pensado que le agradaba… todo parecía importarle poco, solo a su hermano es al único a quien parece querer.

_No, no le hago justicia. Cierto es que a veces desespera que sea tan calmado, pero no es ningún robot, y cuando le dije que lo odiaba… ¿No se había confundido?_, la muchacha suspira, _¿No estuvo raro con lo de Tezuka? ¿Se habrá puesto celoso?_

- Tal vez esa es la manera de ser de todos los Echizen, de pocas palabras y orgullosos hasta lo indecible… no pido mucho… solo que de alguna forma, a su forma, me demuestre que esto es lo que quiere- mira el cielo oscuro, las luces tenues en la ventana del vecino- ¿Qué es lo que yo quiero? ¿Realmente estoy decidida a esto? Dios, recién me lo pregunto faltando un día- Sigue con la mirada a un transeúnte, pasar por su hogar- Digo que no es por Ryoga y sin embargo jamás me había atrevido a hacerlo antes… Pero no lo hago solamente por el… ¿verdad? No me he convertido en alguien que base sus decisiones en otro… ¿Cierto?- susurró, pegada al vidrio de la ventana, y sintiendo la frente fría.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro nuevo día, un sábado ni más ni menos, otro nuevo gran desayuno, de la mano de Ryoga, por supuesto.

Los hermanos Echizen habían tomado posesión de la cocina, ya que Rinko se estaba bañando y Nanjiroh aun dormía, Nanako estaba muy cansada como para cocinar y dejo al mayor Echizen la tarea.

Cosa que cayó de buen grado a Ryoma.

- Este es un día especial- dijo Ryoga, frente a la estufa, con una gran sartén calentándose y vestido con el uniforme de trabajo.

- ¿Ah si?- pregunto Nanako, pero sin despegar un ojo de la revista que leía, habían muchas ofertas por la cercanía de Octubre, y necesitaba URGENTE ropa nueva.

El muchacho que cocinaba echaba cuidadosamente algo en la sartén, alejándose un poco para que no le cayese algo del aceite- Si, hoy voy a tener finalmente lo que me merezco-

- ¿Qué acaso hoy te voy a derrotar, nuevamente, en un partido?- dijo Ryoma, un brazo sosteniendo su cabeza, y de buen humor, sobre todo, por el olor que lo que sea que estaba preparando Ryoga despedía.

- Ja-ja… muy gracioso, Chibi-suke…- Hace que las tortillas salten en la sartén con gran maestría- Hoy es un gran día porque obtendré mi moto-

- Pero la tendrás que usar cuando vengas aquí, no creo que puedas llevártela a Londres- dijo Nanako, despegándose de la revista, que al parecer, no tenia nada de su gusto.

Bueeen punto.

- Rayos, no pensé en eso… bueno, da igual, con tal que la tenga-

Con una sonrisa, puso las tortillas recién hechas en tres platos, dando a cada uno el correspondiente, y sentándose a la mesa.

- ¿Jugo de naranja, chibi-suke?- pregunto, cogiendo una naranja, que desde que vino Ryoga aparecieron por doquier, y metiéndola en uno de los bolsillos del mandil rojo.

- Paso-

El muchacho se encoge de hombros.

- ¿Y tú, Nanako?-

- Mmm… deacuerdo…- dijo ella, con una mueca de inseguridad, viendo como servia el chico, recordó algo- Eh, Ryoga... ¿Ya sabes cuando te iras?-

- ¿Me estas botando o algo así?- dijo divertido el chico, pero de repente pensando en lo mismo, Ryoma, al lado suyo, recordó también que su hermano no había de quedarse para toda la vida, y que debería regresar a Londres.

Nanako se ruborizo, alzando ambas manos- No, no… es solo que… me parece que tus clases comienzan dentro de unos días…-

Ryoma había dejado de comer, miraba a su hermano en busca de respuestas.

Ryoga, sin embargo, estaba de lo más tranquilo, dio un mordisco a su tortilla y sonrió al comprobar que estaba buena.

- Si, empiezan la próxima semana… pero debo ir antes para arreglar algunas cosas…- dijo, esta vez fue Ryoma quien pregunto.

- ¿Qué tan antes?-

- Tal vez, mañana-

El ambiente se hizo algo tenso.

- ¿Mañana?-

- Si, si es que hay vuelos, si no, pasado mañana…-

¿Mañana? Eso… ¡Eso es muy pronto! Pensando en lo ilógico que sonaba que se fuese mañana, Ryoma pregunto- ¿Ya le dijiste a nuestros…?-

- Si, ya lo saben, chibi-suke. Okaa-san ha dicho que ella misma ira hoy a comprar los boletos. Lo cierto es que reservamos boletos para mañana, pero cabe la posibilidad de que el vuelo haya sido cambiado de horario o que se yo- y luego mira que la tortilla de su hermano estaba casi intacta- ¿Y ahora que te pasa? ¿No te la vas a comer?-

- ¡Eh, Ohayou!- dijo la voz alegre de Kintarou, a espaldas del príncipe.

- No… no tengo hambre- dijo, y se levanto, seguido por Karupin que estaba esperando a que su amo se retirase de la mesa.

Kintarou lo vio como se ve a un insecto extraño y luego se fijo con apetito en su plato, apenas tocado- Si Koshimae no lo quiere, entonces yo lo tomo!-

Ryoga se encogió de hombros, sin mirar ni una sola vez a Ryoma.

Nanako, por el contrario, lo siguió con la mirada, al verlo fuera de vista se volvió hacia Ryoga, que comía su desayuno con parsimonia- No le ha caído bien la noticia, se nota que no quiere que te vayas-

El muchacho deja los cubiertos, Kintarou esta demasiado ocupado devorando la tortilla que apenas nota que hablaban- Yo se, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? El sabe que voy a regresar, y sabe también que no puedo quedarme-

- …Tal vez no lo sabe…-

Ryoga se detuvo. Tomo un trago del jugo, haciendo una mueca graciosa- Mmm… esto esta algo agrio…- Nota que Nanako no le quita la mirada de encima, pero vuelve a su plato, la peliazulada ya no le dice nada, pero lo mira con extrañeza.

Acabaron su desayuno, todo bastante callado, hasta que sale Ryoma, abrochándose la parte superior de su casaca, con la mirada inescrutable y el rostro inmutable.

Nanako se le quedo viendo y volteo a ver a Ryoga, que no hacia mucho caso y lavaba los platos, Kintarou lo miraba, aun sentado.

El príncipe salio de la casa sin despedirse de nadie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La voz de Momoshiro casi estalla de alegría al escuchar la buena nueva que traía Kawamura.

- ¿Seguro de que tengo una A?-

- Eso dijo la profesora- dijo el muchacho, revisando los bolsillos de su pantalón, buscando sus llaves. Respiro aliviado al notarlas en la parte izquierda- Ayer vino a comer aquí- Mira a la puerta, luego al reloj y un gesto de inseguridad surca su rostro- ¿Seguro que vendrán ahora?-

Como ha dicho Kawamura, los sempais quedaron en reunirse temprano en su restaurante, deseando poder aprovechar el sábado para hacer lo que mejor saben, jugar tenis. Y de paso comer gratis.

- ¡SI!- dijo un eufórico Momo, levantando un puño en el aire, que casi arroja al suelo uno de los adornos del lugar.

- ¡Momoshiro!-

- Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpo, pero ya era feliz, luego de hacer el ridículo en frente de cientos de padres de familia, había conseguido una muy buena nota.

- Uh, pensé que seria el primero, nyah- dijo una voz en la puerta, Eiji llegaba, con los ánimos hasta el techo, seguido por Oishi, ambos cargando sus respectivos estuches de raquetas.

- Hola Eiji, hola Oishi- saludo Kawamura, limpiando la mesa.

- ¡Hola, hola! ¿Están listos para conocer la derrota de mi mano?-

Momoshiro sonrió, no se puede saber si con tristeza, o con diversión- Lo siento Eiji, si conocemos la derrota no será por ti, sino por Tezuka-

- ¿Qué? ¿El buchou va a venir con nosotros?- dijo algo desalentado el pelirrojo.

- Aja, Kawamura acaba de llamarlo, y ha dicho que nos encuentra allá- dijo Momoshiro, a quien aquella noticia no le afectaba el ánimo de saber que tenia ya un promedio aprobado asegurado.

Oishi se sentó al lado de Takeshi, cansado. Y no es que los demás luciesen diferentes, pero lo manejaban bastante bien porque el saber que irían a jugar su deporte favorito los ayudaba a sobreponerse rápido.

- ¿Sucede algo, Oishi? No tienes buena cara- dijo Kawamura, sirviéndole un vaso con agua al tenista, Oishi se fregó los ojos, agradeciendo el liquido y tomándoselo de un trago.

Antes que Oishi llegase, llegaron Fuji y Ryoma, no juntos, sino que se encontraron en la puerta del establecimiento.

Fuji estaba sonriendo, y entraba hablando por teléfono, como últimamente se le encontraba.

- Si, estoy en el restaurante…no, ese no… el de Kawamura… si…. Si…, solo si termino pronto… ¿Y si voy mañana?...deacuerdo… ¿Es en serio?...- y cosas por el estilo, por lo que todos dedujeron que se trataba de otra 'elocuente' conversación con su novia.

Quien no parecía muy elocuente era Ryoma, entro al restaurante y casi tumba una silla, la puso en su lugar con tal fuerza que Kawamura temió que la rompiese.

Miro a todos con unos ojos de quien ve a enemigos mortales, o como si esperase que empezasen a insultarle, cosa que por demás, extraño a todos, ninguno había visto a Ryoma con un ánimo así desde hace mucho.

Antes que alguno dijese una sola palabra, solo se escuchaban los monosílabos de Fuji por el celular, llego a sus oídos la voz dulce y candida de la mayor de los Kikumaru.

- ¡Eiji KIKUMARU!-

Entro hecha una verdadera furia, llevaba en el brazo un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto, pero no estaba de buen aspecto, su cabello pelirrojo estaba algo desenmarañado, el polo que llevaba estaba al revés, y tenia cara de sueño, los sempais notaron, sin comentarlo, que llevaba un equipo para practicar tennis, y el estuche de sus raquetas colgaba sobre uno de sus hombros.

- ¿Onee-chan?- repuso con algo de miedo el pelirrojo, en la barra. La muchacha se acerco a el dando grandes zancadas.

- ¡TU INGRATO! ¡AYER ME QUEDE HASTA TARDE HACIENDO ESTO!- le tiro el paquete- ¡Y TU LO DEJAS TIRADO JUNTO A LA COMIDA DE UMI!-

- ¿Quién es Umi?- pregunto Momoshiro, nadie le contesto, parecía que todos estaban aguantando la respiración.

- G…gomen…nasai…- dijo Eiji, obligándose a responder sin tartamudear- Es que… Salí tan rápido…-

- Si, lo se… nuestra madre me obligo a venir aquí y traértelo… ¡Pero con la comida de Umi!- chillo la muchacha.

- Lo siento, onee-chan… ¡Yo de veras quería comérmelo!-

Una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro cansado de Tatsuki- ¡Ja, y quien ha dicho que no lo vas a hacer!- voltea hacia los demás- Oh, hola chicos- mira a Ryoma- ¡Eh, Ryoma!-

Nuevamente todos aguantaron la respiración… acercarse a Ryoma en ese estado no era lo mas recomendable, y nadie sabia como iría a reaccionar el príncipe ante Tatsuki.

- ¿Y el baka de tu hermano ya esta listo? He de suponer que si, me ha mandado varios mensajes…-

La transformación en el rostro de Ryoma fue de película, pasó por ella rencor, molestia, amargura y luego impasibilidad, cosa que termino de confundir a todos, en especial a la muchacha.

Momo, para salvar la situación que se hacia cada vez mas incomoda, dijo para ir yendo a las canchas, que todavía debía tomar el tren.

Las canchas hacia donde iban eran las mismas en donde Ryoma se enfrento pro primera vez a Tezuka… pero eso nadie lo sabía salvo Oishi, Ryoma y el mismo Tezuka.

Los planes de Momoshiro funcionaron a medias, mientras avanzaban la chica Kikumaru no le quitaba la mirada a Ryoma, y lo examinaba en busca de una respuesta a ese comportamiento arisco y terco.

Takeshi lo noto, y se permitió aconsejarle- En estos casos es mejor dejarlo tranquilo, puede empeorar si tratas de preguntarle que le pasa-

Pero la muchacha no tomo en cuenta el consejo, y en cuanto subieron al tren, se puso a su lado, mientras que los demás se sentaban adelante.

Eiji miro a su hermana con preocupación.

- ¿Qué trata de hacer?- pregunto a sus compañeros de equipo.

- Matarse, eso es seguro- dijo Momoshiro, nadie supo si en serio o en broma.

Ryoma evitaba mirarla, sabia su propósito y no iba a permitirle ninguna intromisión… por otro lado… necesitaba urgentemente hablar…

- Ryoma…-

No, no. Este asunto es privado.

- Ryoma, ¿Qué sucede? Estas con una cara…¿Sakuno? ¿Te has peleado nuevamente con ella?-

Echizen dudo si decirle o no…

Finalmente negó con la cabeza, en cuanto Tatsuki pensó que era mejor dejarlo solo.

- Y bien… ¿Qué es?-

El príncipe tardo varios minutos en decidirse a responder…

¿Por donde comenzar? El hermano que no ha sido visto desde hace años, regresa de la nada, para quedarse un tiempo, de pronto y cuando este se ha hecho parte de su vida, se va nuevamente… y se lo dice tranquilamente en el desayuno y espera, encima, que eso le sea normal…

¿Qué pretende Ryoga, acaso que cada vez que Ryoma lo haga parte de su vida, parte importante, se va a ir?

- Hum… es tu hermano- dijo la voz de Tatsuki, muy segura de si misma.

La sorpresa se vio en el rostro del tenista- ¿Cómo…?-

- Se lee en tu cara… Es el, ¿No es cierto?- Ryoma mira por la ventana, y ve los edificios que pasan, las calles, la gente. Se siente extraño, recuerda cuando Ryoga le dijo en el crucero, que no lo recordaba ya, y no puede evitar pensar que nada le decía que no volvería a olvidarlo. Tres meses en Londres… quizás más… ¿No era suficiente para olvidar a alguien que no has visto en años y vuelves a ver por solo un mes? Oye a Tatsuki hablar nuevamente, y cuando la ve a la cara, piensa que debe el mismo debe tener un rostro extraño, porque ella le dice, luego de verlo detenidamente y con tono triste y preocupado- ¿Ryoma, por Kami, que te pasa?-

- No quiero que se vaya-

La cosa le salio antes de poder digerirla y modificarla… o antes de convertirla en monosílabo…

Solo salio.

Miro otra vez por la ventana, y por el cristal vio como Tatsuki le ponía una mano en el hombro, obligándolo a girar.

- Es normal, lo que te pasa es normal, y peor aun sabiendo… bueno… sabiendo que Ryoga… que recién luego de tanto tiempo…- Ryoma la mira fijamente, con ojos grandes y ambarinos, y Tatsuki se sintió pésima al pensar que si estuvieran esos ojos acuosos, le seria mas fácil hablarle que con esa mirada perdida- Lo que quiero decir es que… a pesar de todas las vergüenzas y burlas de tu hermano, tu lo quieres, y la otra vez que se fue… lo extrañaste…¿Verdad?-

Donde estaban sentados ya no había gente, los sempais consideraron sentarse allí, pero al ver a Tatsuki y a Ryoma enfrascados en su conversación, desistieron de la idea.

- Todos los días salía al naranjo, a ver si estaba por ahí escondido, o me quedaba viendo el mar para comprobar que no había ido a nadar…- dijo con voz ausente, no era el, no le importaba si Tatsuki creía que era un dramático, solo deseaba hablar- Cuando llego Navidad, y vi que no había llegado aun, y que no estaba comiéndose la torta a escondidas como siempre hacia… supe que no iba a regresar-

Tatsuki lo miro, compasiva. Ryoma esquivo esa mirada, detestaba que lo compadecieran.

- ¿Tu cumpleaños es en Navidad? Eso debe ser suerte… doble regalo…-

Ryoma sonríe, con una sonrisa fría, irónica.

- No es tan bueno cuando no tienes a quien invitar por ser Navidad-

- Oh- pausa- ¿Nadie iba…?-

- No, y eso no me importaba, porque no estoy acostumbrado a las fiestas-

Ella sonrió, apenada- ¿Te molesta que en tu cumpleaños sea Navidad?-

- Algo- respondió el, encogiéndose con ligereza de hombros.

- ¿Por qué supiste que Ryoga no iba a regresar cuando no lo viste en Navidad?-

Ryoma dudo un poco- El siempre estaba ahí en mi cumpleaños-

- ¿Qué regalos te daba? ¿Pelotas de tenis tamaño chibi? ¿Un peluche de una raqueta?- dijo la muchacha con sorna, logrando distraer un poco a Ryoma.

- Una foto, y una naranja. Siempre era lo mismo-

- ¿Una… foto? La naranja no me sorprende… considerando el grado de originalidad de Ryoga… pero la foto…-

- No lo se-

El silencio se impone, aunque sea por un momento. Tatsuki finalmente cree haber dado en el clavo.

_La cara de Ryoma lo dice todo. No sabe que hacer. ¡Esto no se lo esperaba! Es seguro… de seguro que no esperaba que Ryoga se fuese pronto… El tiempo se le ha pasado y ha llegado a pensar que no iba a irse,_ los ojos de Tatsuki se ablandaron, _Ryoma es un niño, de verdad que lo es. A pesar que con Ryoga quiera jugar a ser maduro, no es más que un niño normal de trece años. _

- ¿Temes que se vaya y no vuelva a regresar hasta dentro de trece años?-

- _¡Estación…!_

Los sempais se acercan hacia ellos, con el propósito de decirles que ya irían a bajar.

- Es obvio que pienses así, lo ha hecho una vez… ¿Qué le costaría hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Sabes que Ryoma? Díselo, como te dije antes, lo mejor que puedes hacer es obedecer a tus sentimientos, no dejes que Ryoga se vaya sin saber lo que piensas… y sin haber respondido tus preguntas…claro que lo vas a extrañar… y créeme que seria raro que no fuese así- Ryoma baja la mirada, pensativo- No eres de hielo Ryoma, lo de Sakuno, lo de estos meses… ha demostrado eso…-

El muchacho la miraba curioso, no enfadado, sino simplemente curioso.

- ¿Y tu?- pregunto, el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Yo que?-

- No has dicho que también lo vas a extrañar-

La muchacha se sonrojo, pero Ryoma no iba a parar, ni mucho menos a compartir su bochorno. Espero una respuesta.

- P…pues….porque…porque….es obvio…- Ryoma la mira con cara de no tragarse el cuento- ¡Ah, ya! ¡Vámonos de una vez!-

Tatsuki fue hacia Oishi, caminando apresuradamente, estaba toda sonrojada, y Ryoma no supo porque a todo eso…

Solo pregunto si lo iba a extrañar… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

_Mujeres._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga fue a la Heladería, y por primera vez, fue tranquilamente a su, ahora, antiguo lugar de trabajo.

Se quedo mirando la entrada como un idiota, y así se lo dijo Kaito al verlo, burlándose y dándole pequeños golpes en el brazo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y esa cara?-

Echizen sonrió – Nada nada… solo estoy viendo-

- Si, la entrada, con cara de estupido desde hace quince minutos…- dijo Kaito, con una ceja arqueada y viendo detenidamente a Ryoga en busca de alguna cosa extraña.

- Vamos, Touya nos va a matar-

- Habla por ti, yo he llegado temprano- dijo a la defensiva el pelirrojo.

Los dos entraron, Ryoga miraba todo como si nunca lo hubiese visto. Kaito lo noto y trato de pensar que su amigo no estaba loco.

- Hola, Seta- saludo Ryoga en cuanto pasaron cerca de la registradora, con Soujiro Seta custodiándola.

- Ohayou, Ryoga-kun- dijo Soujiro, con la sonrisa infaltable en su rostro.

- Que hay, tenken- dijo más informalmente Kaito, y siguió adelante- Muy bien, Echizen, hoy vas a ayudar a Yukito con los pedidos en la barra…-

- Oye, ¿Por qué siempre me dices que hacer? ¿Acaso eres mi superior? Creí que ese era el trabajo de Fye o de Touya- dijo Ryoga, apoyándose en la barra y con la sonrisa divertida jugando en sus labios.

Obviamente Kaito se molesto por el comentario- Mira Echizen, si yo te mando es porque tengo MUCHO mas tiempo trabajando aquí que tu, y para tu información, yo no te digo que hacer, te lo dice Touya pero el me dice para que te lo diga-

- Ah… querrás decir, te ordena-

- ¡Lo que sea!- dijo el muchacho girando- Tengo mucho que hacer, y no quiero estar aquí discutiendo estupideces-

Taikobou, que estaba cerca, se acerco- Eso quiere decir, que va a tratar de conquistar a alguna de las clientas-

El hermano de Ryoma empezó a limpiar, viendo a ningún cliente en la barra, dijo- No tiene mucha suerte, ¿eh?-

El otro negó- No es eso… lo que sucede es que a las cuantas horas se aburre de la chica y la verdad es que no se como lo siguen buscando porque cuando Kaito se aburre no hace nada por fingir que no lo esta-

Ryoga vio por el ventanal a Kaito, hablando con un grupo numeroso de muchachas, con ánimo.

- Es así desde que lo conozco- agrego Taikobou, negando la cabeza como diciendo que nunca cambiaria.

_Si_, pensó Ryoga, _algo así también soy yo mismo. _

- Aunque las chicas generalmente nos hacen conversación… ¿No es verdad? Tampoco todo es culpa de Kaito… solo que a diferencia de el, trabajo es trabajo y no nos quedamos horas y horas charlando-

Ryoga asintió, ausentemente.

- ¿A ti te han hablado?-

Nuevamente Echizen asiente.

- Mmm.. por lo general tardan un poco mas en hablar con gente nueva… o tal vez sea lo contrario… no importa, tengo que ir a atender las mesas y a separar a Kaito de las chicas… Nos vemos, Echizen-

¿Le habían hablado? Obviamente no tanto como a Kaito. El se había esforzado por, como decía SIEMPRE Touya, imponer su trabajo a la vida personal. Además, con Touya a sus espaldas, y luego de la entrevista con Aoshi la cosa parecía haber empeorado, nada de eso le llamaba la atención.

Y estaba Tatsuki.

Si la pelirroja lo veía hablar con otra muchacha, que no sea Ann-chan o Sakuno-chan, lo mataba. Y estaba seguro de que no seria una muerte rápida.

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor… muy poco le tocaba atender las mesas… tampoco a Seta, ni a Yukito.

Ni a Shinji, el de las cocinas, ni, ¡Que Kami no lo permita!, a Hao.

La situación con Hao se hacia cada vez mas insostenible, al único que le hacia caso era a Touya, pero cuando este no estaba ninguno se tomaba la molestia de reprenderlo por quedarse todo el día sin hacer nada.

Con excepción de Kaito que se deshacía en replicas cuando lo veía.

El empleo en ese lugar no resulto ser muy difícil, mas parecía un pasatiempo, los que realmente trabajan eran los chicos de las cocinas, en cambio los mozos, ejemplo: Kaito, muchas veces sacaban provecho de su labor.

Hasta mediodía las cosas marchaban como de costumbre, Kaito tratando de flirtear con las muchachas, las muchachas cayendo en las tácticas de Doumoto, Taikobou tratando de separarlo de las chicas, Kurapica viendo todo de lejos y con gesto de 'que-inmaduros-son', Quatre yendo de las cocinas a las mesas, Hao haciendo nada (y eso es lo mejor que puede pasar), Yukito atendiendo amablemente desde la barra junto con Ryoga, Soujiro en la registradora…

Ya empezaba a dormir despierto, cuando el menor de todos aparece, sobresaltando por su estado a los presentes.

Luffy entro, con la escoba en una mano y el sombrero de paja en otra, parecía muy exhausto.

- Aquí tienes, Luffy. Te lo has ganado- dijo muy cerca Soujiro, pasándole un vaso con agua.

El moreno se lo tomo de un trago, sentándose en una de las bancas frente a la barra, apoyando su cabeza en ésta luego de dejar el vaso vacío.

- Eh, ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Barrer toda la calle?- dijo Ryoga, acercándose hasta quedar frente al chico, que aun no levantaba la cabeza.

Como no podía hablar, Soujiro se lo dijo, desde el otro lado del lugar- Ha limpiado la parte trasera-

Ryoga ahora pensó que su cansancio estaba plenamente justificado- ¿Hablan en serio? ¿Aun puede limpiarse esa cosa?-

Luffy levanto la cabeza, tenia el ceño fruncido como un niño caprichoso a quien no le han dado su juguete. Soujiro rió, con esa risa tranquila, baja e infantil.

- Oi, oi… Luffy ha hecho mas trabajo que en toda tu vida- dijo Ryoga, llenando el vaso con agua fresca. Pero eso no era lo que justamente deseaba Luffy. Miro el agua con ojos asesinos, como si el vaso le hubiese hecho un agravio.

Echizen adivino en seguida lo que deseaba, y no es que fuese muy difícil tratándose de Luffy.

- Ea, ¿Quieres carne? Bien, creo que ya es hora de almorzar… y es hora de que me retire también- agrego, viendo el reloj de su muñeca- Vamos Luffy, yo invito. Pero antes, debo hablar con Touya-

Luffy asentía, sin atender realmente, solo sus ojos se animaron al escuchar la palabra mágica 'CARNE'.

Cuando Ryoga entro a la pequeña oficina al otro lado del sitio, se dijo que la sensación en la boca de sus estomago debía ser la misma que experimentaban los domadores al entrar a una jaula con un león…

Touya estaba allí, cómodamente sentado y revisando cuidadosamente algo.

¿A cuantos sujetos había visto así en su vida?

A muchos, pero muy pocos le inspiraban el respeto que le tenia a Touya, cierto es que habían los que le daban algo de temor, y era ahí cuando su indiferente tranquilidad se hacia presente con mas fuerza. Era su manera de ser, no algo que hiciese deliberadamente.

Ryoga se dio cuenta muy tarde de su primer error; no debió entrar sin tocar.

- Echizen- dijo Touya, viendo hacia la puerta.

- Pues… señor… como le dije el día de la entrevista… yo iba a trabajar solo un mes… y me parece que mañana se cumple ese plazo…porque mañana parto a Londres-

Touya asintió- Lo se, Echizen. Y aquí tienes tu paga- dijo, y Ryoga tomo con toda la seguridad posible en esos casos el sobre, con su nombre escrito en la parte frontal.

¿Eh? ¿Ahora que decía? ¿Gracias?, pero no pudo decir nada porque Touya lo corto- ¿Algo mas?-

Si, si había algo mas.

El muchacho de dieciocho años recordó los ojos azul helado de Aoshi Shinomori, y la pregunta salio de su boca, de forma natural- Señor… La otra vez… la entrevista con Aoshi…-

- Shinomori-san, Echizen- corrigió Touya, y Ryoga se sintió un poco como un escolar.

Trato una vez mas pero ya sin la seguridad de la primera vez- Si, Shinomori-san… ¿De que sirvió? Nosotros nunca hablamos y al parecer el señor Shinomori eso poco le importaba-

Kinomoto miro la puerta, con desagrado- ¿Cuál es su punto, Echizen?-

El otro sonrió- Shinomori-san me conoce, esa reunión era para mí-

A pesar de que pensó que vería aunque sea un poco de sorpresa, la expresión de Touya no vario.

- No se de que hablas Echizen-

Por unos minutos Ryoga no supo que responder a eso, si Touya sabia algo o no con esa respuesta le estaba diciendo que iría a hablar- Si, claro… mejor… me voy… Ah, gracias Touya, por todo-

Touya asintió, sin más que decir, Ryoga salio de la oficina, en busca de Luffy para llevarlo de comer y de paso, ir a la competencia que ya estaba por empezar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma no había cambiado mucho su actitud, cierto es que eso no dejaba que se le escapase una pelota, pero aun así, estaba muy serio, y solo de vez en cuando soltaba alguna frase irónica.

Ni siquiera al jugar con Tezuka eso había cambiado, el partido resulto ser muy callado, y lo ganó el capitán, pero por muy poco.

Tatsuki lo miraba desde las gradas, tomando un refresco, detestaba la Ponta, a su lado, Tezuka también estaba viendo los juegos, pero también a la muchacha, y se preguntaba interiormente que era lo que le ocurría para que no hablase, iba a preguntárselo discretamente, cuando Kikumaru suspiro amargamente.

- Esto apesta-

Kunimitsu no supo si ella esperaba una respuesta a eso, y tampoco sabía a que se refería en particular, así que opto por mantenerse callado.

- Ryoma es un gran chico, ¿No Tezuka?-

Como Tezuka no perdía tiempo en divagaciones sobre que tan raras son las mujeres, dijo sencillamente, asintiendo- Es un gran tenista-

…

La muchacha volvió a hacer ese sonido, como un bufido, mirando hacia los edificios. Volvían a hablarle de tenis.

- Si, grande. Tenis. Me refiero a lo que es, no en lo que es bueno- antes que Tezuka hablase, volvió a hacerlo ella- Es un chico muy sensible-

Aja. Ryoma. Claro.

- Lo he notado hoy, cuando supe que esta distraído por que Ryoga se va a Londres, teme no volverlo a ver…-

- ¿Esas son suposiciones tuyas, onee-chan?- dijo Eiji, llegando con Oishi, tomando cada uno una lata y viendo aun a los otros cuatro jugadores, Tatsuki se cruzo de brazos.

- Claro que no, duh, me lo dijo Ryoma-

Eiji casi escupe lo de su bebida- ¿¡Que te lo dijo EL?! ¿¡El mismo?!- Tatsuki asiente- ¿Nuestro Ryoma?- Vuelve a asentir- ¿Segura?-

- ¡SI! ¡Que demonios! Ustedes son unos escandalosos… ¿Qué tiene de malo que me lo haya dicho? ¿Y que haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas?-

- No escuchaba- dijo a la defensiva Eiji, con un puchero. Por primera vez su hermana se equivocaba en cuanto a sus acusaciones- Estaba cansado y vine aquí a buscar algo que tomar, te escuche por casualidad, y cuando oi el nombre de O-chibi…y…y…-

- Ya, ya. Supongo que es raro que me lo cuente a mi, considerando como es de reservado…- todos asienten- Pero tengan en cuenta lo 'discretos' que son todos ustedes, Momoshiro siguiéndolo a cada segundo, mi onii-chan con sus antecedentes de chismoso- Envía una mirada maliciosa a su hermano, que al verla se estremece- Fuji… bueno, no lo puedo culpar… Fuji tiene sus ratos de miedo. Oishi… no te pongas así, solo digo que tal vez sobreproteges al grupo…-

- Esta bien- dijo Oishi, algo colorado.

- Y… pues… Tezuka…-

No hubo nada más que decir, todo estaba ya claro. El mismo Kunimitsu era conciente que no era bueno para charlar de cosas personales, evitaba el tema con sus amigos de equipo y viceversa.

Ryoma devolvía los tiros de Momo, con algo de mecanicismo, pensaba, pensaba en que fue muy inmaduro ponerse así porque tu hermano se va a estudiar. No es como si no fuese a regresar… incluso el oyaji había decidido desocupar el cuarto de al fondo, que tenia unos muebles viejos y otras cosas guardadas del templo, para Ryoga, cuando regresase de sus vacaciones.

Ya le habían creado un futuro a Ryoma, el mismo Ryoga se lo dijo, riendo.

_¡Ah, ah que no adivinas, chibi-suke! El viejo ha dicho que en cuanto te gradúes podrás ir a estudiar a Londres, porque claro, podrás alternar los campeonatos con los estudios, como yo. O ir a Estados Unidos, dijo Okaa-san, pero tendrían que mudarse. Pero Inglaterra no esta tan mal, de hecho, me parece que tienes mas cosas que ver… es en Europa… ¡Imagínate la cantidad de países interesantes que tienes al lado, eh! Y vas a regresar en todas las vacaciones… y estar con Sakuno-chan, como yo con Suki-chan… ¿Ves? A veces el oyaji piensa con la cabeza, y no la usa solo para ver la forma de esconder esas revistas de nuestra madre. _

Si, que futuro.

- ¡Estoy muerto, voy por una soda!- anuncio un cansado Momoshiro, Ryoma paró, el no se sentía cansado, pero estaba bañado en sudor, lo que contrastaba notablemente lo que sentía.

Siguió a Momoshiro, no sin antes ver que Fuji y Kawamura también iban hacia allá.

- ¿Qué hora es, chicos?- dijo la única chica del grupo, habiéndole tirado una toalla a su hermano.

Momoshiro sacó su celular- La una en punto-

- Oh demonios, debo irme, Echizen debe estar esperándome- Todos miran a Ryoma, éste los ignora- El OTRO Echizen-

Takeshi aun seguía con el celular en la mano, una arruga apenas imperceptible apareció en su ceño- ¿Es al campeonato de dobles al que vas?-

- Campeonato es decir mucho… creo que somos nosotros y otros cinco dúos mas… la mitad se fue al saber quien era Ryoga- dijo la muchacha limpiando sus pantalones, y arreglándose el cabello que lo tenia bastante desarreglado y enmarañado.

- Bien, te acompaño. Ann esta allá- anuncio Momoshiro, cerrando el celular y guardándolo.

- ¿Ann?- dijo la muchacha, sonriendo- ¡Uf! Creí que lo iría a olvidar…-

Fuji y Kawamura expresaron el deseo de los demás- Nosotros también, queremos ver un buen partido para recuperar fuerzas-

Ella se irguió, apuntando con un dedo amenazador a todos- Perfecto, el primero que hable durante el torneo lo dejara de hacer de por vida-

Glup.

- ¿Vienes, Ryoma?- pregunto Momoshiro, al ver al príncipe arreglar sus cosas y dirigirse a otra dirección.

- Voy a mi casa-

- Ya, déjalo Momo- Dijo Tatsuki de buena gana- No necesitamos mas alentadores, suficiente con ustedes, Ann y Sakuno-

Diciendo esto camino hacia los otros, dejando a Momo con Ryoma. El ultimo no tuvo necesidad de pensarlo dos veces, dio media vuelta y siguió a sus sempais, maldiciendo interiormente la hábil jugada de Kikumaru y por otro sonriendo con la perspectiva de ver a Sakuno pronto.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, notaron el peso del apellido Echizen en todo su esplendor, Ryoga ya estaba ahí, hablando tranquilamente con Ann y Sakuno; y los demás grupos observaban con mezclas de miedo y admiración al muchacho con ojos violetas y sonrisa divertida sentado cerca de las canchas.

Pero eso empeoro cuando casi todo el equipo de Seigaku, campeón de las Nacionales, hizo aparición. Parecía que los otros cinco dúos que quedaban quisiesen abandonar la competencia, pero no podían, ya los registros estaban cerrados, y en cuanto sacaron el premio, algunos se dijeron, aunque no se lo creyesen mucho, que podían ganarle al hermano de uno de los mejores tenistas de Japón, y a su compañera.

La mayoría de los dúos eran parejas, las muchachas cuchicheaban entre ellas, criticando la ropa y accesorios de las otras chicas.

- Tarde como siempre, Suki-chan- dijo a modo de saludo, Ryoga. Hizo lo mismo con los demás, saludándolos con una frase parecida, excepto con Tezuka, a quien solo le dijo 'Hola, Kunimitsu', lo que demostraba o el respeto o el recelo que le tenia.

Con Ryoma no quiso hacer ninguna broma, como suponía, aun seguía con el 'buen' humor de esa mañana.

- ¿Ya empieza?- pregunto Tatsuki,

- Si- dijo Ryoga, estirándose- Debemos ir para ese lado, porque allí están los competidores…-

- Claro- voltea hacia los demás, con una sonrisa aparentemente dulce y maternal- Chicos, no se olviden de lo que les he dicho-

Los chicos asienten, deseándoles suerte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que en la Heladería, las cosas seguían su curso normal. Hasta que Kaito entro y quiso pedirle un favor a Ryoga, nadie supo que ya no trabajaba más ahí.

- Eh, Seta, ¿Y Echizen?- pregunto, viendo al de ojos azules muy cerca de donde había dejado a Ryoga.

- Se ha ido-

Kaito frunció el ceño. ¿Cuántas veces el se había ido a mitad de su trabajo? ¡Jamás! ¿Y acaso escuchaban alguna queja de su parte? ¿Algún aumento?

- Ah no, aquí hay preferencias…- se quejo, molesto- Bueno, dile cuando regrese ese holgazán que…-

- No va a regresar… -

Taikobou entra, justamente para escuchar la replica de Kaito.

- ¡Que! Ah… que importa… ¿Pero porque has dicho eso con ese tono? Ni que nunca iría a volver…-

Soujiro los mira sugestivo, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro juvenil- ¿Ryoga-kun no te lo ha dicho? Se va mañana a Londres-

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro?- intervino Taikobou, Kaito demasiado sorprendido para hablar.

- Si, me lo ha dicho-

Para cuando Kaito pudo articular palabra, dijo con el puño crispado- ¡Ese grandísimo …!

- ¡Kaito!-

- ¡…mal agradecido!-

- Ah… ¿Quién? ¿Yukito?-

- ¡No, Ryoga!- bramó Kaito, yendo fuera, seguido por un preocupado Taikobou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como se pudo esperar, desde el primer partido Ryoga y Tatsuki impusieron su superioridad, cierto es también que eso les costo, pues Tatsuki nunca había jugado en dobles, mas que con su hermano y Ryoga tampoco lo había hecho, excepto con Ryoma.

Pero con Tatsuki la química surgió de improviso, sin duda muy lejos del dúo dorado de Seigaku, cosa que repetía a cada segundo Eiji, pero al menos ya se habían coronado como los favoritos.

Ryoga agradecía que a Tatsuki le importasen muy poco los comentarios de las demás concursantes, que era una mujer que no se iría a llorar porque la falda no combina con su polera, o porque el brillo labial que usa es barato.

Echizen ignoraba si esto era cierto o no.

Tatsuki se había ganado de inmediato el odio de todas las demás, inspirado en su buen manejo con la raqueta, en su mirada orgullosa y en su cabello rojo natural.

No había manera que Kikumaru se viera fea jugando tenis, cosa que noto con agrado Ryoga, por más que las otras chicas se quejaban a chillidos que se les había roto una uña, o que el cabello las molestaba y que sudaban como unos cerdos, tirando la raqueta como unas niñas consentidas.

Así, habían llegado fácilmente al último partido.

Ryoma estaba muy aburrido, ni su hermano ni Tatsuki habían demostrado todo lo que tenían porque no era necesario.

Se fue a buscar una gaseosa, junto con Sakuno.

- ¿Estas bien, Ryoma-kun?-

Lo dijo en un tono dulce, pero sin llegar a mostrar lastima ni pena.

Lentamente, Ryoma negó. Sakuno comprendería, así como también lo había hecho Tatsuki, luego de algo de tiempo.

- ¿Por qué?- cuchicheo Ryuzaki, a las espaldas de Ryoma, y acercándose hasta quedar a un palmo de el.

Ryoma no supo que contestar, por un lado sentía que debía decírselo, por otro… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Decírselo a Tatsuki fue inesperado y ahora que había aceptado que no quería que Ryoga se fuese tan pronto… era más difícil…

Una sensación agradable recorrió su espalda, no tardo en descubrir la causa de ello, Sakuno había posado sus manos en él, apoyando también la cabeza de trenzas largas.

Ryoma se dio la vuelta, y Sakuno creyó que esa era una reacción de rechazo y quito de inmediato sus manos, sonrojándose por la vergüenza. Pero el príncipe no quería asustarla, sino que al girar, se quedo viendo a Sakuno de cerca, la muchacha también lo miraba.

Finalmente Ryoma sonrió, y Sakuno lo miro extrañada, sino más sonrojada. Se acerco hasta que sus narices chocaron y ambos cerraron los ojos, Sakuno no sabia que estaba aguantando la respiración desde hace rato, y de pronto…

- ¡GANAMOS!

- ¡GANARON, GANARON, GANARON!-

- ¡RYOGA Y TATSUKI! ¡HURRA!-

Ryoma y Sakuno suspiraron, medio sonriendo.

- Supongo que no podremos hacer nada con ellos cerc…- Ryoma fue interrumpido por Sakuno, que evito que dijese el resto de su frase al juntar sus labios con los de él, apoyando sus brazos en Ryoma y éste abrazándola por la cintura.

Se quedaron largo rato, para cuando salieron, todos festejaban, Tatsuki no noto que inconscientemente separo a Sakuno de Ryoma abrazándola con el rostro sucio y unas mechas en la frente.

- ¡GANE, GANE, GANE!-

Tezuka los felicito, muy formalmente, a su estilo.

Para cuando Sakuno logro safarse de Tatsuki, informo a Ryoma que debía estar en su hogar a las cinco de la tarde, y ya faltaba poco, el menor de los Echizen decidió llevarla, sin tomarse la molestia de decírselo a los demás que aun daban gritos de jubilo.

Caminaban tranquilamente, y algo callados, por la vereda. No era un silencio incomodo como los de antes, pero Ryoma estaba seguro que dejaría de serlo si no estuviese ella a su lado.

Sakuno, por otro lado, se alegraba que Ryoma estuviese distraído de lo que sea que le molestaba antes.

Llegaron a casa de Sakuno, se despidieron con una reverencia por parte de Sakuno y una leve inclinación por parte de Ryoma. Ambos sonreían, como si estuviesen guardando un secreto.

- Hasta…-

- Mañana- completo Ryoma.

- Hasta mañana, Ryoma-kun-

Ryoma afirmo levemente, retirándose.

Inspiro profundamente. El vacío de antes no se fue, pero ya no le fastidiaba tanto.

Camino unas cuadras, que no notó pues estaba perdido en sus pensamientos… ¿Qué debía hacer? Ciertamente no iría a decirle a Ryoga que lo extrañaría…

Realmente no quería que se fuera…

Pero si se iba lo que menos quería dejarle Ryoma era la imagen de un llorón.

- ¡Eh, chibi-suke!-

Ryoma no pudo seguir cavilando ya que fue interrumpido por una reluciente moto negra a su lado. Ahora todas las miradas de las personas estaban puestas en ambos, pero tan acostumbrados a ello no les importo.

- ¿Qué…?-

- Una moto- dijo Ryoga, con orgullo a la vista- Para ser más precisos…mi moto. ¡Que crees, a Suki-chan no le interesa! …-

Al parecer era demasiada su excitación como para hablar, callados se quedaron viendo la lujosa moto. A pesar de que a Ryoma no le quitaba el aire el tener una moto así, debía aceptar que era realmente magnifica.

- Debió costar una fortuna…- dijo Ryoga pensativo-…Los ahorros de una vida-

Rió al pensar que hablaba como un viejo.

- ¿Qué dices Chibi-suke?- le tira el casco rojo, con los fénix.

Ryoma la atrapa, y lo observa ceñudo- ¿Por qué tienes mi casco?-

- Ah… sabia que iríamos a ganar… ¿Qué quieres? Cuando uno es bueno, es bueno…- Ríe y señala la parte trasera- ¿La probamos?

- Hm- Ryoma solo sonrió, como siempre y monto la moto, rogando porque su hermano fuese el gran conductor que alardeaba ser.

Al instante, Ryoga tomo su casco y subió. Piso el acelerador y salio a gran velocidad por aquellas calles.

Al menos a una velocidad considerable.

Ryoma tenia serios problemas al coger el casco, que era muy grande para el, y con sostenerse del asiento, trato de hablarle a su hermano para que bajase la velocidad, pero el aire en la cara se lo impedía.

Por eso no vio hacia donde iban, y para cuando Ryoga paro ya era demasiado tarde como para arrojarse del vehiculo…

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo, la voz quebrada.

- Una pista de MotoCross…-

Ryoma puso cara de que-rayos-pasa-aquí, cuando la verdad, la triste y dura verdad, se apodero su mente.

- No estarás pensando seriamente en…-

- ¡Vamos!-

Era por eso que lo hizo subirse a esa cosa, ¡Que clase de iluso era al creer que SOLO quería pasear!

¡Quería matarlo, eso era!

- Quiero bajarme- ordeno Ryoma.

- Maa…no, claro que no…no es tan difícil como se ve…- dijo Ryoga, con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Fuji Syusuke, y Ryoma tuvo algo de miedo.

Aquel pequeño miedo creció al ver por donde Ryoga debía pasar.

- ¿A no?- dijo el príncipe, al ver lo que debían cruzar…

- Hai- con ello no dejo ni tiempo a Ryoma en planear una estrategia de escape, solo acelero y fue directo a una de las rampas…

¡No estaba pensando seriamente en saltarla con el detrás!

La mirada de Ryoga indicaba decisión.

Oh si, si pensaba hacerlo.

- Kisama…- maldijo Ryoma, sintiendo ya los efectos del vértigo.

Ryoga ya estaba cerca al final de la rampa, y quizás Ryoma no le creyó cuando dijo que era 'algo' bueno con la moto, pues no solo era eso, era bueno.

_Muy_ bueno.

El mayor sintió como detrás su hermano maldecía de miles de formas, y luego sujetarse de sus hombros, con fuerza.

'Bien Chibi-suke…'

Saltaron.

En las tribunas, desiertas, los sempais, Eiji y Momo eran los únicos que sabían que correrían, miraban boquiabiertos a los dos Echizen. Tatsuki gritó y Oishi perdió el habla momentáneamente.

- ¡Es que este hombre esta loco!- chillo Tatsuki, apretando la mano de Eiji quien al instante la quito, a cuesta de perderla si no lo hacia.

El salto quedo bien, y eso que Ryoma con los ojos fuertemente cerrados no lo vio.

Ryoga paro, al otro lado, Ryoma no perdió tiempo y bajo, algo mareado.

Empezó a hacer las acrobacias en moto que tanto había presumido, y que lógicamente le fue difícil de creer a Ryoma sin verlo.

- Hm…-

Terminada la muestra, en los vestidores Ryoga no podía luchar contra una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Tenía una moto, había saltado con Chibi-suke, Sakuno-chan y Ryoma estaban ¡al fin! juntos, había hecho una gran fiesta, y…que le faltaba…

- ¡RYOGA ECHIZEN! ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO?- Una atractiva pelirroja entro con un Oishi sonriendo como disculpándose y con todos los sempais detrás.

Ah si, no olvidemos a Tatsuki.

- ¡Oi Oi! Suki-chan…No debió preocuparse…soy experto en ese tipo de circuitos…-

La muchacha lo golpea en la cabeza- ¿¡QUIEN SE ESTA PREOCUPANDO?!-

La voz de Ryoma que recién entraba con una toalla encima, los interrumpió.

- Mejor nos vamos, es tarde-

Y salieron. Tezuka no había querido ir a ver, aludiendo a una cena con sus abuelos.

Momo y Ann andaban juntos, al igual que Tatsuki y Ryoga, este ultimo halando su preciosa moto, sin poderla usar por prohibición de la pelirroja. Ryoma a un lado, esforzándose por ser lo menos abordable que pudiese.

Mirando las parejas estaban Eiji y Oishi.

- Necesito una novia- dijo, como si fuese la conclusión a algun problema.

- ¡Eiji, que cosas hablas!-

Oishi reprobaba el comportamiento de su amigo, pero Eiji estaba decidido… ¡El iba a tener una novia, MUY pronto, así tuviese…así tuviese…¡Así le costase una vida!

Pero entonces no seria pronto…

Mmm… bueno, en fin, el chico tendría novia, y según el seria pronto.

El buen tiempo de la noche, fresca y sin mucho viento, auguraba una buena mañana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para cuando Ryoma se despertó, Ryoga ya no estaba en la casa. Tanto sus cosas, como su madre y Kintarou habían desaparecido. Nanjiroh le informo que se fueron al aeropuerto hace unas horas…

- ¿Querías despedirte de tu hermano, eh?- pregunto socarronamente Nanjiroh a su hijo, al verlo algo desanimado.

Ryoma frunció la nariz, poniendo la mirada retadora que tenia siempre frente a su padre.

Ahí estaba, todo hecho.

Ryoga seguramente subiría al avión, llegaría a Londres y dentro de unos meses todo volvería a ser como antes…

_Ringgggg - Ringgggg_

- ¡Maldito teléfono, contesta, Ryoma!-

- ¡Porque yo, estas al lado de él!- replico el otro, echándole una mirada terrible a su padre.

- ¡No es cierto, has lo que te dice tu padre, jovencito!-

A regañadientes el muchacho se acerco, suprimiendo de momento sus deseos parricidas.

- ¿Al…?-

La voz de Momoshiro salio a varios decibeles del teléfono- ¡Ryoma! ¿No vas a despedir a tu hermano?-

- Ya se fue- informo el joven.

- No, no… esta en el aeropuerto…¡Me acaba de llamar, diciendo que aun falta mucho y le queda aun algo de saldo en el celular!-

- …-

- ¡Vamos Ryoma; Ann, Fuji, Tezuka, Oishi y yo vamos para allá! Le quise hablar a Eiji y a Tatsuki pero nadie contesta en su casa-

Luego de unos segundos vino la respuesta inevitable- Deacuerdo, voy para allá-

Apenas colgó, sonó el timbre, varias veces. Ryoma decide dejar el trabajo de abrir a su perezoso padre, pero este, al hacer contacto visual, le señala la puerta. Ryoma da la vuelta y mascullando maldiciones la abre.

- ¡VEN DE UNA VEZ ECHIZEN, TE VAMOS A MATAR!-

El que había dicho eso era un pelirrojo, con un piercing en la oreja izquierda, vestía muy informal y con un estilo veraniego. Kaito Doumoto, compañero de trabajo de Ryoga, estaba acompañado de Soujiro y Taikobou. El primero con una sonrisa y una polera azul, que hacia resaltar aun mas sus ojos mar, el otro, con una casaca plomiza, con algún nombre de banda escrito encima.

De los tres, el más alarmado era Kaito, y Ryoma le vio con rostro gélido.

- ¿Qué quieren, quienes son ustedes?-

- ¡Ah, tu eres_ su _hermano! ¡Dinos de una vez donde esta ese bueno para nada! ¡Va a ver, en cuanto lo vea le voy…!-

Ryoma no entendía nada, y Soujiro por eso dijo, luego de tranquilizar a Kaito- Buscamos a Ryoga Echizen, somos amigos suyos del trabajo-

Nanjiroh asomo la cabeza, viendo la espalda de su hijo y a tres chicos mas frente a el.

- El no esta aquí, ya se fue al aeropuerto-

Kaito levanto un puño- ¡ESE BAKA!-

- Tranquilízate Kaito, ¿Crees que aun este ahí… hermano de Ryoga?- pregunto Taikobou, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Si, yo iba para allá-

- Mmm.. si deseas te llevamos, si no te molesta sufrir por tu vida veinte minutos- Taikobou sonríe, señalando a Kaito- Él maneja-

El pelirrojo le dio una horrible mirada, y se fue al carro. Soujiro le dijo a Ryoma que no se demorase, pues Ryoma dijo que iría por su casaca.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito?- pregunto Nanjiroh, viendo a Ryoma pasar como una ráfaga.

Cuando Ryoma entro al dormitorio, vio por fin la nota de Ryoga, y la leyó, rápidamente. Su rostro se puso algo rojo de ira, pero con la misma facilidad, volvió a la normalidad. Tomo un pedazo de hoja, escribió algo, y luego de releerlo, sonrió maliciosamente y salio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga se sentía incomodo, al lado de su madre. Le había dicho desde hace mucho que no quería que lo acompañasen al aeropuerto, pero su madre no escucho razones.

Así que, el día anterior, a media noche, puso en sus maletas lo poco que quedaba, y se echo a dormir.

Cuando se despertó, su madre estaba de pie, lista y con cara de que irían a llegar tarde. Ryoga se despertó, con pereza. ¡Que necesidad había de ir como cuatro horas antes al aeropuerto!

- Son modales, Ryoga, ahora vístete rápido-

Se vistió como pudo, tratando de no despertar a Ryoma. Una parte suya le decía que estaba evitando la despedida. Desde que Nanako le dijo que quizás Ryoma no estaba seguro de que su hermano iría a regresar, la idea le había estado rondando la cabeza.

Lo miro, durmiendo cómodamente con su mascota a su lado. Karupin se despertó, maulló en tono bajo, y Ryoga, por primera vez se dejo acariciar por el minino.

- Cuídalo bien, Karupin. Y cuida a los demás de su carácter- dijo, y Karupin dio otro maullido, algo más agudo.

Cuando ya estaba en la puerta, no soporto la idea de irse sin más ni más. Tomo una hoja de papel, del escritorio, y escribió algo, riendo entre dientes al final de hacerlo.

Dejo la nota justo al lado de Ryoma, sobre la cómoda.

Ryoga no estaba seguro de que Ryoma lo había leído, de todas formas, se daría cuenta que...

- ¡Ryoga!-

Esa no era su madre, dio media vuelta y se dio con la sorpresa del rostro de los sempais de su hermano, saludándolo muy cercanos a el.

- ¡Que tal, esto es increíble!-

- Si, increíble que estemos tan temprano levantados UN DOMINGO!- dijo Momo, y todos estuvieron deacuerdo.

- Para Tezuka eso es más que normal…-

- ¿Tezuka?- pregunto Ryoga, extrañado- ¿Esta su buchou aquí?-

- Si, lo vimos hace un rato…-

La presencia de Kunimitsu era mas que innecesaria, se respetaban si, se hablaban algo, si. Pero Ryoga sabia, como también Tezuka, que eran muy diferentes como para llegar a ser amigos.

¿Entonces porque venir al aeropuerto a despedirse?

- Esto es muy raro-

Una voz salio de la parte de atrás- Te diré lo que es raro, largarte cuando quieras y sin decir que te vas a Londres para regresar dentro de tres meses-

Kaito llegaba, detrás, Soujiro, Taikobou y Ryoma.

- ¡Ryoma! Que rápido saliste… creí que llegarías mas tarde- dijo Momoshiro, sonriendo abiertamente.

Ryoma no contesto, solo miro con rencor a Kaito. La verdad es que nunca en la vida desearía volver a subir a un carro en el que ese tipo estuviese conduciendo.

Ni por todos los títulos del mundo.

Como se pusieron a presentar y a hablar hasta por los codos, Ryoga aprovecho para decirle a Ryoma- Sabes que odio las despedidas-

- Si, pero esto no lo es- dijo el muchacho, y su tono de voz era inexacto, así que Ryoga no pudo sacarle nada mas.

- A propósito, toma- Ryoma le da un pedazo arrugado de papel a su hermano.

- ¿Qué es esto?-

Lo iba a abrir, cuando el cabello rojo caoba de Eiji y Tatsuki distrae al mayor de los Echizen.

- ¡Hola!- dijo, una aparentemente feliz Tatsuki.

Ryoga estaba sorprendido, más por que su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal que por ver a Tatsuki ahí.

Seguida de Tezuka y Ann…

Tezuka

¿Es que acaso ese sujeto quería _algo _con Tatsuki? ¿Por qué debía estar ahora en cada sitio en el que se encontraba ella?

Se miraban como si tuviesen un vínculo secreto…

_Empiezo a dramatizar todo… por eso detesto las despedidas…_

- ¿Debemos despedirnos ya?- pregunto Tatsuki.

- Si, pero antes…quiero decirte…- dijo con una agradable sonrisa el muchacho de ojos violetas.

- ¿Qué, que quieres decirme?- dijo Tatsuki, con los ojos grandes y marrones, esperando.

- Que…- Tatsuki sigue esperando -…gracias por ayudarme con Chibi-suke-

La cara de la pelirroja decae un poco- ¿Solo…solo eso?-

- Si-

- ¿Eso es todo, Echizen? ¿Todo lo que me tenías que decir? ¿No hay nada más?- dijo, dejando que su carácter se apoderase de ella poco a poco.

- No- respondió con algo de miedo.

- ¿Nada…?-

- Nada… excepto…-

- Espera…- dice ella, con el índice casi sobre los labios de Ryoga- Antes que digas alguna babosada… te tengo que contar algo…-

- ¿Qué cosa?- De pronto, ve que Eiji viene cargando muchas maletas, junto con los padres, primos y demás familiares que suponía eran de Tatsuki- ¿Suki-chan, que pasa?-

- Yo…- dijo Tatsuki, respirando algo rápidamente- Yo he pedido mi traslado a Inglaterra… supongo… supongo que Ryoma tiene razón…esto no es una despedida…-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿A que universidad?- Pero Ryoga ya sabia la respuesta.

- A… a la tuya…-

- ¿Pero…? ¿Vas…? ¿Estas segura de dejar todo? No será lo mismo allá… tu familia…- Tatsuki no era como el, no estaba seguro que soportase estar lejos de su familia mucho tiempo…

- Bah, bah… estoy segura. No lo hago solo por ti, estupido engreído. Lo hago por mis estudios, por la oportunidad de irrrmmm….!- Ryoga la había abrazado fuertemente- ¡Ryoga!-

- Estas total y completamente loca- dijo, riendo.

- Si, yo se-

Todo empieza como debe empezar,  
en todo momento o lugar  
este niño siempre ha sido igual.

La voz de una mujer se escucha por todo el aeropuerto… Ryoga verifica su boleto, y dice que es el suyo, la mujer por el micrófono dice que se vayan alistando, que harán una segunda llamada para que procedan a entrar al avión.

Los sempais hacen comentarios sobre la vez que Ryoma se fue, y dijeron que lo mejor seria revisar todo porsiacaso. Taikobou recuerda un chiste sobre un ascensor y lo cuenta, todos ríen. Boletos, equipajes… Yo llevo tres maletas, dijo Ryoga, señalando unas maletas a su lado. Tatsuki mira la cantidad de maletas que lleva y piensa que tal vez son muchas cosas. Eiji hace pucheros, no le habían dicho que su hermana se iba tan pronto. Si te lo dijimos Eiji, solo que estabas mas ocupado llamando a media Seigaku para contarles mi vida, dijo Tatsuki. Soujiro se ofrece a traer bebidas.

El futuro me sorprenderá  
si dejo mis sueños volar,  
la esperanza nunca queda atrás.

Ann hala a Tatsuki a un lado, busca en su casaca y saca dos ganchos verdes, que al ser sencillos agradaron a Tatsuki.

Te los regalo, dijo la castaña, viendo la reacción de Tatsuki, se los puso y le agradeció.

¿No me dices nada de porque hago esto?, dijo, al ver que a Ann no parecía importarle. No, dijo Tachibana, porque yo haría lo mismo.

Segunda Llamada, deben colocar sus maletas por allá, dice Oishi.

Un mundo como nunca vi  
aún me queda por descubrir  
el brillo de una nueva generación.

Ryoma esta incomodo, desea decirle algo a Ryoga, y lo mismo le sucede a su hermano, ambos necesitan decir algo pero no saben ni que es ni como decirlo.

Tercera llamada, y ultima. Ambos levantan la cabeza.

Bien Chibi-suke, dice Ryoga, Ryoma no sabe que decir. Pero cualquier cosa que debiera decirse tenia que ser en ese momento, no en otro.

Se estrechan las manos, bastante formalmente, ni Ryoga ni Ryoma son tipos que puedan expresar sus sentimientos e incluso tardan un poco en comprenderlos.

_¿Dónde esta Ryoga?_

Luego de unos segundos siguen con las manos estrechadas, Sakuno, metros atrás, nota la actitud de Ryoma y pide interiormente que haga algo, antes que Ryoga se vaya.

Dejan de sacudir sus manos, se separan, Ryoga se despide de todos, ondeando un brazo, y Ryoma permanece inmutable, como alguien que ve una película. Sakuno camina hacia el, Tatsuki corre hacia Ryoga, luego de responder al gran abrazo de su hermano, Ann, Sakuno y familia. Oishi la había querido abrazar pero solo le dio quinientas recomendaciones para el viaje.

Kaito vuelve a amenazar de muerte a Ryoga, pero al final le da palmadas e la espalda y le dice que mas vale que regrese porque ahí le enseñara a surfear. Soujiro solo le aconseja dar lo mejor de si, y Taikobou vuelve a repetir la broma del ascensor.

La muchacha de las trenzas llega hasta Ryoma, pone una mano en su hombro, el muchacho voltea, aun estupefacto. Los dos se miran, comprendiendo al instante lo que debía hacer, Ryoma parece despertar. Ella lo empuja levemente, tratando de darle ánimos.

¡Espera!, se escucha, finalmente, Ryoma casi corrió para llegar a Ryoga antes que le diese su boleto a una muchacha, Tatsuki voltea al escuchar el llamado, y mira sorprendida a Ryoma respirar pesadamente.

¿Chibi-suke?, murmuro Ryoma, sin ver el rostro completo de su hermano, pues su cabello verdoso lo ocultaba en su mayor parte.

Los ojos de Ryoma, cuando los levanto, estaban acuosos, pero con el ceño fruncido. Tatsuki se llevo una mano a la boca, consternada era decir poco. Ryoga se acerca a Ryoma, le pone una mano en la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Eres muy sensible, Chibi-suke, dice, divertido, no me voy a ir para toda la vida, tienes mi correo, tienes mi celular, voy a regresar dentro de tres meses, ni te vas a dar cuenta de que me fui. Ryoma asiente, quitándose descuidadamente las lagrimas de los ojos.

Ryoga piensa que no hay nada mas que decir, y se siente aliviado, porque lo que quería decirle a Ryoma era que tuviese total seguridad de que el jamás volvería a irse de casa. Y Ryoma deseaba escuchar eso.

Tatsuki se acerca a Ryoma, y le da un abrazo, finalmente un pequeño beso en la mejilla, que sorprende a todos y luego lo amenaza con que si vuelve a ser tan baka como para no ver lo que ocurre a su alrededor ella regresaría de Londres y le haría comer su raqueta.

Ryoga ya se esta yendo, pero voltea y dice, con alegría y el puño en alto, ¡Mada Mada Dane, Chibi-suke!

Ryoma sonríe, de lado, con el orgullo de los Echizen expresándose en ese gesto. Levanta el puño también y responde, ¡Mada Mada Dane, aniki!

El sueño siempre vive en mi  
como el sol del amanecer  
espero lograr al mundo vencer  
en mi corazón.

Ven a la pelirroja y a su novio subir al avión, Sakuno camina hacia Ryoma, y le sonríe, una sonrisa que en momentos como ese puede ser mejor que cualquier palabra.

Cuando suben al avión, Ryoga al ubicar su asiento nota que esta algo lejos del de Tatsuki, no importa, se dice, al menos estaremos tres meses juntos, así que que interesa estar unas horas separados.

Siente un pequeño bulto en su casaca, lo saca y es un pedazo de papel doblado hasta ser pequeño. Al abrirlo reconoce casi instantáneamente la letra pequeña y algo irregular de su hermano.

_No te preocupes por las Ponta, a propósito, Le di a Osakada tu número de cuarto y tu correo electrónico. Disfruta las clases._

_Ryoma._

_PD: Mada Mada Dane._

- …-

Ryoga no puede hablar, enmudece. Y empieza sin querer a reír. La aeromoza nota lo que hace, y se sonroja al pensar que es muy atractivo. Tatsuki, unos asientos detrás, trata de acomodar su gran maleta, Ryoga voltea y se fija en ello y se levanta, haciendo que la gran maleta al fin quepa en la parte superior. Ella masculla algo, y el asiente, levantándole el mentón antes que ella se sentase y le diera un pequeño beso.

El cielo azul, brillante al fin,  
hoy el silencio que esta en mí  
las fronteras de lo posible  
alcanzaré al partir.

Ryoma, viendo finalmente al avión despegar, con la pareja a bordo, no puedo evitar una sonrisa, puso sus manos en los bolsillos, descubriendo que la carta de Ryoga estaba aun ahí. Ríe entre dientes, alguien lo llama, es Sakuno con los demás sempais, pasándole la voz para que vaya a tomar algo.

_Chibi-suke, es Ryoga, siento que no nos despidamos como es debido pero sabes que detesto las despedidas, odiaría verte llorar. Regresare dentro de tres meses, para tu cumpleaños… Me dices que quieres de regalo._

_PD: Tome 'prestadas' todas las Ponta que quedaban en el refrigerador, en Londres no las venden._

_Ryoga._

Todo empieza como debe empezar,  
en todo momento o lugar  
este niño siempre ha sido igual.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Gracias por todo, TODO, el gran apoyo que me han dado, y aguantar mis ausencias… han sido las mejores lectoras del mundo! Y por eso, el epilogo lo publicare dentro de cuatro días, para que no esperen toda una semana. Y… como ya tengo escrito el primer capitulo de Aniki 2, lo verán publicado el **31** a medianoche. Como que todos vamos a estar despiertos en ese momento x.x Va a ser mi regalo de Navidad y Año Nuevo a todas ustedes.

**Marie **¿Narumi? OK, yo tampoco lo se! TT

**Jane.Bladen **TT Si la chica no les agrada (a mi me da mas bien miedo OO) tons se la quitamos, trato hecho?

**SaPaLu7 ** ¿En verdad? ¡Bieeen! XD

**KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne **Te entiendo perfectamente, mi madre siempre dice que me comporte porque cuando leo un fic me meto tanto en la historia que hay veces que parezco una esquizofrenica. Llorando y riendo después… Descuida, es algo normal en lectoras de fanfics. Eso espero.

**Sanaewing **Gracias, en cuanto a lo de experta, apenas y he escrito dos historias. ¿Consejos? No lo se, ¿Qué consejos te podría dar? Se tu misma. Eso siempre funciona. Si sientes como escribir una comedia, hazlo. Si quieres en cambio algo de drama, hazlo. No temas en hacer algo nuevo. Es lo único que puedo decirte.

**Marip** Creo que así nos ven a todas las lectoras…Nuestras familias van a terminar diciendo 'Le debemos quitar el Internet'. Gracias, solo espero que les guste al menos la mitad que este Aniki.

**Estrella Syriana** ¬.¬ Ya era hora, Ryoma ya me estaba hartando. ¡Tienes que crecer, o-chibi! Si, aun falta el bonus.

**Octi-chan** Jejeje… Nanjiroh acepta a cualquier chica con tal de que su primogénito deje de ser tan lento. TT ¿Cuándo seas grande…? ¡No estoy vieja! . No, no no! crisis ¡No, no puedo serlo! (Me miro en un espejo, se rompe x.x) XX

**Megumi Echizen **Tezuka no se va, solo dicen que tiene cierto algo de triste, de despedida, y uno de los chicos dice que tal vez es porque es su ultimo año, que ya no va a volver a tocar en un evento del colegio como alumno. Recuerden que este es el último año de Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Kawamura e Inui. Gosh, medio equipo se va x.x

La chica que tengo en mente es algo así, solo que no es TAN buena en tenis. De que sabe algo, sabe. Me parece que es mejor que Tatsuki… no se, ya veremos. Ya saben que con Tezuka solo puedes hablar por medio del tenis x.x

**Suki-Daisuke.Land **¡Kay! Gracias, y si, la sigo con la segunda parte, que voy a publicar el 31 de Diciembre.

**Kumi-Muni **Okas nn

**Scooky **Ryoga y Tatsuki son tal para cual, si Ryoga no fuese tan despreocupado y divertido, hace rato que se hubiera aburrido de ella, o hubiese evitado el contacto. Y Tatsuki… es divertido cuando le sigue la corriente a Ryoga, con lo de Ryoma y con lo de Dan. Ryoma con cara de '¿Y que tengo que ver?' cuando Ryoga lo menciono. Creo que son el tipo de pareja con la que sales y no te sientes incomodo. No se van a estar besando en tu cara, y te puedes partir de risa con las ocurrencias de ambos. Aun no se ven muchos momentos entre ellos, porque tienen juntos… recién unos días. Pero en Aniki 2, si van a haber, claro que, acorde con el temperamento de los dos. Nanjiroh ahora puede morir tranquilo, su hijo es verdaderamente un Echizen XD

Y no es gay XDDDDD

**Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki** Nooo… ¡Si Sumire se entera! No se que es peor para Ryoma, que su padre lo sepa o que su entrenadora (abuela además de la afortunada) lo haga. Creo que este tipo de cosas me hace sentir feliz de ser mujer. Tezuka no se va, al menos no hasta que termine oficialmente su año escolar. Solo dicen eso porque parece que se despidiera de ser alumno de Seigaku, puesto que ya se gradúa dentro de unos meses.

**Cherryflower04 **Eh… gracias… no se que decir, solo eso. En eso me alegra que te haya gustado, trate de seguir lo mas posible, fiel al personaje de Ryoma, cierto es que hace cosas que jamás ha hecho en la serie, pero siempre con la frialdad y orgullo que lo hacen Ryoma Echizen. Tezuka le hablaba a Tatsuki sobre su traslado a Inglaterra, y si estaba segura. Dejar tu familia e ir sola a un lugar que desconoce no es un cuento de hadas, pero Tezuka respeta su decisión, sea cual sea. Lo que le devuelve es un lazo, como ya lo dijo Tatsuki.

**SAMMY ASAKURA **¡Wow! Todo un libro me has escrito aquí, eh! En Aniki 2, si, Ann y Momo siguen siendo pareja, con excepción de una pelea que la ocasiona Kamio, y hacen que los dos duden de si seguir o no. Si Ryoga se le ocurre acercarse a otra mujer, que no sea su madre o amigas de Tatsuki, a menos de 4 metros no vive para contarlo. Momoshiro no cambia, no tienen nada que hacer, digo, tiene razón Tatsuki, deben buscarse una vida.

Tenia que sacar algo de Nanjiroh… por más que lo trate de ocultar tiene la sonrisa pervertida patentada de los Echizen.

Ahora me lo bajo, desde hace mucho que no leo fanfics de PoT… aun sigo con la locura de los regalos y vendo mi alma por un poco de dinero porque como veo, no creo que me alcance asi me den media herencia ya mismo.

El papel de Aoshi se vera mejor en Aniki 2, por ahora no puedo adelantar nada. Aunque no siente mas por Misao que el espíritu protector de un hermano. (¿Dije protector? ¡No, SOBREprotector)

**Pilikita-sakura **Gracias… por lo visto si la futura novia de Eiji no les gusta ni la futura novia de Tezuka tampoco, soy autora muerta… genial… x.x voy a tener que trabajar mucho este verano…

Ojala sea Narumi, porque ya he estado escribiendo con ese nombre…

**Cherrymeems **Que bueno que la obra les gusto… ese capitulo fue el mas difícil de todos porque tenia que seguir una línea y no recordaba cual era…

**Akumi Hatori **nn Una fan… yay!

**Javiisi **Shiba es una pedofila… pero da pena… creo que la pondre con el hermano de Horio XD ¡Ay, no! Que si mato a Tezuka medio fandom de PoT se me va encima… ¡y yo quiero vivir!

**Valekaru **Nanjiroh ya tiene su regalo de Navidad. Pero también un poco iluso por parte de Ryoma creer que nunca se enteraría.

**Muchas, MUCHIIISIMAS gracias por TODO, han sabido darle inspiración a una chica tan vaga como yo.**

**Esto no es un ADIOS, es un HASTA PRONTO!**


End file.
